A Stroke of Death
by Vizard890
Summary: It has been three years since Darkseid attacked Earth. Everything is quiet til a new player shows up and throw the world upside down. Watch as he forces the world into a new age without heroes.
1. Prolong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and anything from DC**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

" **Demon"**

Chapter 1

Prolong

Gotham City, the City of Sin. The worst of the worst exist in this city. It seem evil is always is drawn to this city; even when it first came to be. With the sun setting the true evil of the city comes out. Gotham PD have their patrol cars parked out in front of a cathedral. The police officers have the street blocked off outside of the cathedral. Inside up the bell tower stands Commissioner James Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock.

"What do you take on this Detective?" asks Gordon

Taking the cigaret out of his mouth and blows out smoke, "The shooter got lucky. No way someone can make that shot from this distance," stated the Detective

"I would agree with you, but someone did." counters Gordon

"Then who?" asks Harvey as he scratches the side of his head

"A new player."

Both Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock turn around to face the Dark Knight, Batman. Gordon been friends with Batman for years and knows that Batman changes his costume and armor every so offend. He can easily see that the Dark Knight changed his armor once more.

"A new player? Like a new super villain? Haven't had one like that since Darkseid attacked Earth three years ago." says Bullock.

Three years ago Darkseid attacked Earth with his forces and almost destroyed the world if it wasn't for Lex Luthor. Since then it was like new super villains just stopped appearing. Guess people didn't want to deal with something like that attacking Earth and having to fight it.

"It's still possible. With the target being who he was." answered the Bat.

Quincy Sharp was making his way to the courthouse for his trial for the crimes he did when he was mayor of Gotham. On the very foot steps of the courthouse he as assassinated.

Batman made his way around the room. Bullock takes his leaves seeing as he had to use there. Gordon steps back as he saw the whites of Batman's cowl glow white. For years the Commissioner has been trying to get Batman to give him the technology for which he uses at crime scenes. Batman kneels down picking the lone bullet casing.

"Homemade. Only those who are trained as snipers make their own bullets," stated Batman

"So it was an assassin," It wasn't a question, "The question is how ordered the hit on him," questioned Gordon

"Sharp had more enemies, than allies." answered back Batman.

Batman maps a grind of the entire room. The table to the far left had been moved leaving markings on the floor. Batman move the table where is saw during the shooting. He walks over to the stain glass touches some of the panels til he found a loss one. Removing it the Dark Knight can see the courthouse from the bell tower.

"The shooter had to be skilled. From here the bell tower is 2.3 miles,"

"That's some shot. Do you think it was Deadshot or Deathstroke?" asked Gordon

"Deadshot is locked up in Belle Reve, and Deathstroke haven't been seen since Trigon attacked Jump City several years ago. This has someone new written all over it." says Batman as he finishes scanning the room.

"Do you think is it Hush?"

Gordon asked not wanting to know the answer for that questioned. Only a few people knew what really happened that night when Hush attacked Batman and the whole city. There was so much damage that the city of Gotham almost went into the red, if it wasn't for Bruce Wayne paying for most of the damage.

"No, Hush won't be making a return. I've seen to it personally." stated Batman ending that part of the conversation.

Gordon takes off his glasses to rub his eyes. He noticed for the last few months that his eye sight is getting worst. He isn't getting any younger. It's only a matter of time before the mayor makes him retire and let someone else, who is younger take over. Gordon has also notice that Batman's been getting slower. Showing that age is getting to him as well.

"Right let me know…" Gordon didn't get to finish what he was saying as Batman isn't there anymore, "I hates it when he does that." sighs Gordon.

Three day ago, the assassin walks into the cathedral carrying a brief case. He makes his way up into the bell tower. He sets his brief case onto the table. Opening the brief case the assassin starts to assemble his sniper rifle. The barrel is placed into the stock. The scope is placed on top of the stock. The bipod are flipped down and the rifle is placed on the table. The assassin walks over to the stain glass, removes one of the panels showing a perfect view of the courthouse. The assassin walks back over to the table and sits down. He places a single round in the chamber, then locks the bolt into place.

The assassin curl his left arm under the rifle, rest his right cheek on the stock, looking through the scope. Turning the dials on the scope to focus, judging the distance, wind speed, wind direction, humidity, planet rotation, and gravity. Finally the assassin flips the safely off. Breathing in and out, in and out, in and out. The assassin closes his eyes and becomes dead to the world.

Three days later Quincy Sharp is making his way to the courthouse. He is going to trial for the things he did during his time as mayor, but he isn't worried. Sharp paid off the judge and the jury. The former mayor was going to walk free. 2.3 miles away inside the bell tower the assassin opens his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he squeezes the trigger, not pulling it. Sharp walks up the steps when all the sudden he stops. The former mayor drops like a sack of bricks. The assassin takes his time disassembling his rifle placing each part in the brief case. He pushes the table to the far left on the room and place the panel back in the stain glass. The assassin leaves behind the single shell casing.

Batman arrived back at the Batcave. He is going over his scans from the crime scene. The bullet casing is scanned into the computer.

"Another restless night, Master Wayne?" asked Alfred Pennyworth

"I'm afraid so Alfred." answered back Bruce.

Alfred looks at the computer screen. Seeing the courthouse and the cathedral and finally a red line from the bell tower of the cathedral to the courthouse.

"My, that is one impressive shot. The other people who could make that shot are Deadshot, Deathstroke, and Hush," says Alfred

"I know that. It can't be Deadshot since he's locked up in Belle Reve. Hush is locked up underneath Wayne Tower. The only one that hasn't been seen is Deathstroke."

Over at Coney Island, one miss Harleen Quinzel is locking up the front desk to the apartments that she owns. After the death of the Joker, Harley just disappeared. Taking up her old name she bout an old apartment complex with the money that the Joker hidden for his schemes. Harleen turns around and jumps back. Standing in front of her is a young man with sun-kissed blonde hair and the bluest eyes she has ever seen.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that!" says the young man as he rubs the back of his head

"That's alright! I just wasn't expecting anyone to come around this later. I was just finish closing up for the night," says Harleen

"Oh, you're closing up? I was hoping to rent a room,"

"Weeeell~ Let me unlock the front desk and start up the paperwork. What's your name by the way?" asks Harleen

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!"


	2. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or and DC**

"Talking!"

 _'Thinking!'_

" **Demon!"**

What Does Not Kill You Make You Stronger

What does not kill you makes you stronger. Naruto hates that saying with every fiber of his being. He remembers that day that Slade Wilson took him in. Training him. Slade promised Naruto's mother that he would make him into a warrior that the world will fear and have her vengeance. Vengeance; for killing the man that she loved; vengeance for trying to take Naruto away from her; vengeance for forcing her to flee from her home.

"Naruto, I want you to kill all those that did this to us. I want you to make them pay for you just being born as a boy. Show them that you are my son, and with it death."

Naruto remembers how he had to hide from everyone on the island for not just his death, but for his mother's. Slade trained Naruto in the most dangerous way possible. If it wasn't for Naruto's heritage he would of died several times over. The blonde has done things that he isn't proud of, he's done things that he can't forget; that he doesn't want to forget.

 **-Africa-**

Twelve years ago. The sun is out with no clouds for miles. It hasn't rained in two years. The smell of death is still fresh in the air from yesterday's battle. A child no older then eight years old is sitting on top of a burn down jeep. The other child soldiers that he serves along with are striping the dead bodies of clothing, weapons, ammo, and food.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turns his head to see who called him out. Another child soldier runs over to him holding up an AK-47. People seem to think that both boys are brothers, because of their blonde hair, but Naruto can see that his fellow soldier's hair is slowly changing to a different shade.

"Jack, what are you doing? You know you shouldn't run out here like that. A sniper might pick you off," Naruto warns this friend

"I know that, but Slade has returned. He says that he has a gift for you." said Jack.

Jack's parents were killed in Liberia during the Liberian Civil War. In order to survive he joined a military unit called the Small Boy Unit created by a mercenary named George Sears, but otherwise known as Solidus Snake. During the civil war Slade forced his appearance Naruto to fight in the war with no experience of fighting what's so ever. By doing so, Slade forced Naruto to learn that what does not kill you makes you stronger. As the fighting continued both Jack and Naruto showed that they are natural born killers. Jack became known as Jack the Ripper, while Naruto became known as the Golden Devil.

"What plans do you have for after this civil war ends, Slade?" asks George as he lights a cigar

"I intend to take my apprentice to Alaska for winter survival," answered back Slade

"From the hot plains of Africa to the freezing mountains of Alaska. I would say that is cruel, but I don't have a say. May I ask why you sent the boy to me while I was fighting in this civil war?"

"I wanted to see if the boy could kill without hesitation. Given his heritage, killing should come with ease. After all, a mother who wants vengeance can be a very powerful gift of drive for one child."

Jack and Naruto arrived where George and Slade are located. Slade turns to look at Naruto. The merc heard of Naruto's talent in fighting this war. Killing without remorse and showing no mercy to those captured. He would dare say he was proud that the boy could kill like that. The boy even earned a nickname; the Golden Devil for his bright blonde hair that if just catches the light just right it looks like gold.

"Naruto, I've heard of your feats. You're mother would be proud," Slade know that if the boy thought that his mother would be proud of him, then he would do anything, "I must say, you are becoming one excellent soldier." stated Slade.

George saw through what Slade is doing. Using the boy's mother as a drive. A means to make him push for more deaths. It was truly frightening that Slade could do that to a child, but he himself has no room to talk. Sears trained and brainwashed orphans to fight and kill in this civil war for his own gains.

"As you probably know this, the civil here is ending soon with the peace talks. In a few days I'll be taking you from here to truly begin your training as my apprentice." says Slade.

Naruto's face brighten up. For the last two years he'd been fighting in this war. For two years he killed anyone that his rifle was pointed too. Massacring whole villages, targeting supply lines, targeting refuge camps, and killing anyone that doesn't side with them.

"I have an assignment that I must compete. Once I've finish; I will be taking you to further your training. Til then, continue to survive." said Slade before he walks away from everyone.

Night quickly came. Thunder echoes across the plains, then the ground explodes. Dirt, metal, flesh, and fire rains down to the ground. The sirens come to life waking the whole camp. Naruto bolts up from his sleep. The sound of gunfire and flashes of light appear all over camp, then several flares are fired into the night sky bringing light.

Naruto grabs his AK-47 and rushes towards the fighting. Enemy soldiers found the Small Boy Unit campsite and waited for nightfall to attack. The soldiers where given orders to kill all the child soldiers and destroy all evidence that they existed. By using artillery from distance to take them by surprise.

Naruto fires his rifle killing a few of the enemy soldiers before taking cover behind a destroyed tank. A grenade lands next to him. Quickly acting pick up and lop the grenade back. He soon heard the grenade go off. The Golden Devil leaps out from his cover firing his rifle again killing another enemy soldier. He rolls into a ditch. The blonde switches out the magazine for a new one. An enemy soldier jumps into the ditch and hits Naruto in the face with the butt of his rifle. The boy hits the ground. The soldier points and aim his rifle at the child.

Naruto rolls over onto his back and throws his knife at the soldier nailing him in the chest. Naruto quickly gets out of the ditch and dashes towards the parked vehicles not to far from the barracks for the officers. The blonde fires his rifle once more, but the rifle jams. Tossing the rifle and dives on the ground before it rains hot lead. He crawls the rest of the way there to get out of the way. One of the soldiers grab Naruto by his hair.

"I found the Golden Devil!" yelled the soldier before a knife goes into his throat.

Naruto takes the dead soldier's rifle firing it at the in coming soldiers. He finally makes his way to the vehicles. He turns pass a truck when a rifle butt hits him in the face. Sheering pain flares into Naruto's right shoulder.

"You are wealth a lot of money, boy! I'm going to be rich with your head."

Naruto rolls over onto his stomach and gets on his hands and knees. The soldier kicks Naruto in his ribs, forcing the boy to his side. The soldier takes out a machete.

"I'm going to make a pelt out of you hair!"

Naruto's eyes snap open. Everything seem to slow down as he leaps off the ground and onto the soldier. The soldier wasn't expecting the boy to jump on him forces him to fall over. Naruto wasting no time punched the soldier in the face, before he grabs the machete. Raising the blade over his head and swings it down ending the soldiers life. Something in the Golden Devil snaps as he roars before rushing towards in coming soldiers.

Morning came as the fighting ended a few hours ago. The enemy soldiers that attacked last night are searching through the dead bodies of both ally and enemy. Sitting in a tree a mile away from the battle sits Slade looking through a scope.

"You did well last night." says Slade.

Looking down at the base of the tree stands Naruto covered in blood still holding onto the machete. His eyes are unfocused. Just staring at the camp he once saw as his home. Everyone he knew is dead. He wonders if Jack got out or was he killed.

Jumping out of the tree, "Come, we have to leave before we're spotted." said Slade.

Before they arrived at the closest airfield, Slade made Naruto to wash up in a river to clean all the blood off. It took several hours before they arrived at London, England. There they stayed for three days. Slade watched the television with how the Liberian Civil War ended and peace talks came to the end. His last target was a general that didn't want the fighting to end, but Slade didn't care if the war continued or not; so long as he got paid.

As Slade was busy watching the news Naruto is bathing in a bathtub for the very first time with hot water. He never bathed with hot water before. It was always in a river, even when his mother was alive it was always a river. He rises out of the water and stares into the mirror. Never noticing that he was gaining scars from his fights. A stab wound to the ribs, bullet wound in his right shoulder, shrapnel metal from a grenade in his left thigh, and other wounds that became scars. So much pain and fighting.

Slade changed to a different news station that are covering Superman ending a fight with a General Zod from Superman's home world, Krypton.

"Interesting. If these heroes keep going on like this, then I might have to make hit out on them." says Slade.

Then Slade's cellphone rings. He picks it up and answers the call.

"Slade here… Yes, Wintergreen… I know that… Yes, I plan to train the boy in Alaska for several months on survival in the cold winter. Give the boy time off? He needs to be ready for when he wishes for his revenge… Just have the jet ready when we arrive at the airport," Slade ends the call as Naruto walks out of the bathroom, "Took you long enough." says Slade.

 **-Alaska-**

A week later Naruto is marching through knee high snow. It was only a few days ago when Slade left Naruto in Alaska. He was left with only a backpack filled with rations only for five days of food and water, a heavy winter coat, a map, a compose, and a knife.

It was simple, the map is marked with a location that Slide will be waiting for him to arrive at the desire location. Normally Slade would of given Naruto a time limit, but he wanted to see how long it would take the boy to arrive at the desire location.

The snow silently falls from the gray bleak skies above. With each breath shows the coldness that's in the air. With each foot step the snow underneath his feet makes a soft crunch. Naruto has been walking through the snow for the three hours since the sun rose over the mountains.

"Head to the west and a helicopter will be waiting for me." says Naruto.

The wind changes directions as he steps on a twig. Three miles away a wolf's head shoots up. The beast sniffs the air. The wolf then howls into the sky. Naruto stops to listen the wolf howl. Then more howls are heard throughout the forest. Not wanting to stay anymore, Naruto moves on.

The wolves move swiftly and with a purpose. Moving through the snow as fast as Naruto can he runs across an elk. Hearing foot steps through the snow Naruto dives into a snowbank. Slowly peaking out Naruto see ten wolves circle the elk. The elk stands its ground showing no fear to the wolves. The wolves back off from the elk. Holding his breath, Naruto watches and wait to see what will happen. The wolves leave the elk be and run off. Releasing his breath Naruto waits for a few minutes before he he west.

For a few hours Naruto walk through the snow looking over his should every now and then. The boy knows that the wolves are back and are stalking him. He remembers how he stalked enemy soldiers back in Africa. By staying out of eyesight he followed them for days till they came to a camp. Watching the prey for a chance to make a quick death without wasting energy.

Naruto came to a stop. In front of him is a cabin in the middle of nowhere. He wonders if a hunter stayed there. Seeing it as shelter for the night and a chance to sleep without fear of the wolves attacking. He walks over to the front door. Looking over his shoulder he sees one of the wolves stare at him. This wolf is bigger than the others showing that its the Alpha.

Going inside he closes and locks the door. Looking around the room with the remaining sunlight shines through the windows. Inside the cabin is small for one maybe two hunters to stay at a time. There is an old wood stove, and open fire pit for warming the cabin at night, a bed, and a gun rack. On the gun rack is a hunting rifle. Making his way over to the gun rack the blonde picks up the rifle and can tell that it hasn't been cleaned in a long time.

Before night fully came the fire pit was lit to give light and warm the cabin up. While eating the last of his rations Naruto takes the rifle apart and cleans it. He looks at how many bullet are left which is only five. Howls can be heard from outside. Knowing that the wolves are still out there are most likely circling the cabin Naruto stays alert.

During the night one of the wolves leaps through one of the windows. Staying awake Naruto quickly attacked the wolf with his knife. The wolf pins Naruto to the floor snapping at the blonde. The knife past through the wolf's ribs and goes into one of its organ, most likely a lung. The wolf seeing that it'll die tries to rip the boy's throat out. Driving the blade further into the wolf ending its life it falls on top of Naruto.

Morning came with Naruto leaving the cabin with the hunting rifle. He spent most of the night cleaning, cooking, and eating the wolf. The other wolves stay a distance away, but are still in eyesight. What seems like hours walking through the snow the blonde stops to rest. Looking over his shoulder, they're still there.

The Alpha stares at Naruto. Seeing that this prey is stronger then its normal prey knows now that it'll take sometime to kill the prey. The Omega from last night prove that. The Alpha howls causing the other wolves to run towards Naruto.

Naruto hearing the howl along with the sound of the wolves running towards him. He slings the rifle takes aim and ends one of the wolves. Pulling the bolt which ejects the bullet casing and reloads a new round in the chamber. Firing the rifle once more killing another wolf before he runs. The wolves give into the rush and chases Naruto.

While running Naruto ejects the other bullet casing and reloads. Seeing that the trees clear a bit before seeing a canyon fast approaching. Not bothering the slow down or stopping, but continue to run towards the cliff. He leaps over the ledge and lands on the other side. Taking a knee, Naruto aims and fires his rifle killing another wolf. One of the wolves jumped canyon. The blonde didn't have enough time to reload is tackled. Using the rifle to hold the wolf back from ripping his face as Naruto struggles to get free.

Taking his knife out, he stabs the wolf in the stomach repeatedly. Pushing the wolf off of him Naruto breaks a run for it. The blonde runs through the snow as fast as he can, but then there is a sharp pain flares through his left leg, forcing the blonde to his knees. Looking down his foot is caught in a bear trap.

Taking his hands the blonde pulls the bear trap open. The spikes cut into his hands as he did so. Freeing his leg Naruto can see the damage. The wound is just right that he'll have a very difficult time walking and with the wolves after him; it'll be even harder.

Taking off his backpack and rips it, by using the ripped pieces to wrap around his injure. Slowly walking through the snow leaving a trail of blood behind him, making it easier for the wolves to track him. Naruto hates this. This reminds him of the first time he was in Africa. He didn't know what he was doing and almost got killed a few times.

The cold sets in, hunger sets in, tiredness sets in, blood lost sets in. It's not making it any easier. It starts to snow once more. Lost in thought, lost in wondering if he'll live. Naruto stops.

The wolves caught up with him. Circling around the blonde as they forced him into their trap. They forced Naruto towards then den. He looks around at them, then he saw it; the Alpha once more. The Alpha growls at the other wolves. They all leave just leaving Naruto and the Alpha. Naruto takes out his knife and rifle. He knows that he won't get a chance to fire his rifle or the chance to reload; instead he'll use it as a club. The Alpha slowly stalk towards the boy.

Naruto remembers a saying from one of the older soldiers that command the child soldiers he fought along side of.

"Every man has to face a beast that will come at them. The only thing one can do is face it head on."

Knowing full well there is no way out of this; Naruto makes his last stand.

"I will face this beast; for it is the only thing that I can do." says Naruto.

The Alpha stares at Naruto. Knowing that his prey is on its last leg. Knowing that this is the fight that it wants. The Alpha and Naruto leaps towards each other.

Slade stands in front of a helicopter waiting for Naruto to arrive. He looks at his watch. It's been a week since he left Naruto in the wildness. The old man knows that the boy could die out there, but he also knows that he could be still alive. Something catches his eye. Naruto walks out of the treeline wearing wolf fur as a coat.

Smriking, "Now you're true training begins." said Slade.

 **Please leave your review.**


	3. Suvival of the Strongest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything from DC**

"Talking!"

 _'Thinking!'_

" **Demon!"**

Survival of the Fittest

Survival of the Fittest. Every creature alive has to obey that law; no matter if you are man, woman, or child. It is an instinct that drives everything to live; to survive. Humans try to suppress this instinct with logic, with reason. But when it comes down to it even the most innocent man will do anything to survive. Nothing will beat instincts, nothing at all.

 **-Tibet-**

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoes throughout the empty room. Tied to a chair by ropes and chains sits Naruto. His right eye is swollen, a broken jaw, and a bloody nose he stares definitely at his torturer, David Cain. David is a high ranking member of the League of Assassins.

You maybe wondering why Naruto is in Tibet? Why he is being beaten by David? Why he is captured by the League of Assassins? Slade ordered Naruto to find and infiltrate the League of Assassins, get captured and survive torture. When Naruto first arrived in Tibet he spent a few days looking for the best places to find signs that the League of Assassins was even there. Fighting in Liberia for two years you learn to look and notice signs. Knowing what an IED looks like, what a mine looks like, knowing when you're walking into a trap. Just looking around can save your life.

After finding a simple looking village the blonde soon discover that it was just a simple village. The village itself raises new members for the League of Assassins. Of course with Naruto never being in this village was quickly captured and brought to David Cain. With a few chose words about Cain's manhood could him to beat Naruto to what he looks like.

"Where did you come from?" demanded David.

Naruto simply spit in David's face. Cain punched Naruto in the face once more. Naruto spits some blood out of his mouth.

"Talk!" yelled David

"That's enough, Mr. Cain."

A man walks out of the shadows as if he was one with them. Naruto knows who this man is. The Demon's Head, The Master, Ra's al Ghul. Just by looking at how he walks, how he carries himself, he is a man that has lived more than a normal should of. Behind him is the most beautiful woman has even seen. She is nonother then Talia al Ghul, daughter to Ra's al Ghul. Naruto curses his growing hormones for being taken by her beauty as his cheeks gain a cherry-red color to them. Talia smirks at Naruto's redden cheeks.

"He won't talk no matter how much I beat him or how hard. No name, no identifications, no birth date, nothing." says a frustrated Cain.

Ra's stares into the boy's eyes. Trying to read him. Trying to figure him out. As Ra's was doing this Naruto was doing the same to Ra's. Then the blonde does what no one was expecting the boy to do; spit in Ra's face.

"If you're going to saw something, then say it!" Naruto says for the first time since he was captured.

Shocked that someone would disrespect their leader. Cain takes out his knife.

"Stop," says Ra's as he wipes the spit off his face, "Tell me, how did you find this place, Golden Devil?" asked Ra's.

Cain just stares at the boy. The assassin heard of the Golden Devil during the Liberian Civil War. There were only rumors about the Golden Devil. No knew what country he was from, why he was there, or where he got his training. To think the this ten year old in front of him is the Golden Devil. Talia was in the same boat as David. She heard of the named the Golden Devil. She heard from the assassins that went to Liberia to kill him, but they never returned.

"It's been two years since I'd last heard that name. I figured everyone thought I was dead after the new government raided out camp. To leave no evidence that they used us to win their war," explained Naruto

"I have heard of that raid. I sent one of my most trusted assassins to look at the dead. It seems more then a few manage to escape. Tell me, how did you find us?"

"Deathstroke,"

"Ah, I see now. I heard he hasn't been taking a many contracts as of late. You must be his apprentice. Why?"

"My mother. Enough said. Drop it!" growled Naruto.

Ra's raises an eyebrow at that. He can hear the hate in his voice. The look in his eyes are calling for blood. The boy's mother must have been killed right in front of him. And the boy knows who his killer is. Ra's came to the conclusion that the Golden Devil wants revenge. Ra's knows the thirst of revenge quite well.

"Why did Deathstroke sent you here? He's training you; why send you here?" asked Ra's

"So I can be tortured. He wanted me to learn firsthand experience to being captured and tortured for information," answered back Naruto

"Hmm, as a reward for not just finding us, but also resist Mr. Cain's torture. Talia, I want you to watch over the boy til I have his reward ready," says Ra's

"Yes, Father." said Talia.

Naruto was let out of the chair he was tied and chained to. His wounds were cleaned and bandaged. Throughout the whole time he blushed because Talia was close to him. Talia could see his blush.

"I too have lost my Mother," Talia says grabbing Naruto's attention away from her beauty

"How?"

"My Father met my Mother during Woodstock back in the sixties. I only knew her for a few years before she over dosed on the drugs that she was taking," explained Talia

"Why are you telling me this? You're mother died taking taking drugs. She died doing something stupid. My Mother on the other head was killed because of me."

Naruto didn't let Talia say anything before he runs off. Talia looked a little shock that someone talked to her like that. Being the daughter of Ra's al Ghul she was met with respect by those in the League of Assassins. Then she snapped out of it. She looks down at her hands. The daughter of the Demon knows the pain of lose. The pain in Naruto's eyes are there clear as day.

Sometime later Ra's is sitting in dinning hall in his private quarters. Naruto was brought to the dinning hall after Talia found him. Sitting at the table the Demon looks over to his daughter and the young boy. He can tell something happened between them as they aren't looking at one another.

"Tell me Naruto, if you could change anything in the world, what would it be?" asked Ra's

"Change anything in the world?" Naruto opens his mouth to say bring his mother back but stops, "I don't know. All I know is fighting. Deathstroke sent me to fight in Liberia to learn more about how harsh the world really is," answered back Naruto

"A very good answer if I say so myself," Naruto looks at Ra's strangely, "Someone of your age gave a very good answer. You don't know much of the world, yet you understand that is it harsh. You understand more than most of the world would. Most would answer with 'wanting for world peace' or 'ending world hunger' which are all noble actions, but one can do so much. You know that world peace can only be brought through the death of others. Hunger can only end when food is taken from others. Which others will fight back in turn start up a war. Both go hand in hand." explained Ra's.

Naruto knows that. Fighting in Liberia there were times food was hard to find. Any food was found after a battle that was on the dead, or was caught by the wild animals. The world is truly harsh. Survive of the fittest to its core.

"What would you do?"

"What would I do? I try to save the world just like anyone else, but in a different way. You see, I lead the League of Assassins to bring the world in a new age where there can be peace. Yes, some of the ways we do it bring the death of others, but all roads are paved with good indentations. Many would say the world is black and white, but the world is full of gray. Those that's seen both sides will know that all too well." Ra's finish as the food is brought out.

Naruto saw all the different type of food is set in front of him. But out of all the different food that was placed down; he saw one that brought back happy memories. Ramen. It was ramen. He hasn't had ramen since he was little. Remembering a time where his mother would make it for him. To cheer him up when he was sad.

Ra's saw this. He'd only seen that when someone had a food that they didn't have for a very long time; that hold great value to them. Seeing this Ra's understands that Naruto lived a life that no child should of lived. Yes his villages train child to become assassins but they go only so far. Taking hold of the bowl of ramen. Naruto quickly devours it.

He places the bowl down, "It's not the same…" says Naruto in a depressing manner

"What's not the same?" ask Ra's

"The ramen. It's not the same as Mom's."

Ah, now Ra's now knows why Naruto looked at the ramen liked he did. The boy's mother made it for him when he was younger. He remembers a time when his mother use to make his favorite meal. Then as quickly as his memories came they went when one of the servants came over to the Demon and whispers into his ear.

"Send her in." orders Ra's.

The left and soon came back with a woman. The woman has black hair the sits on her shoulders, a slider body that shows her hard work to making it into what it is today. She is non-other then Sandra Woosan, otherwise known as Lady Shiva.

Shiva walks over and sits down at the table, "What have you order of me, Master?" asks Shiva

"This boy here has down the same thing that you have down, Lady Shiva. He on his own found the League of Assassins. As a reward I want you to train him in martial arts." stated Ra's.

Shiva looks the boy over. She quickly can tell that the boy had some training, but for how much she does not know.

"Very well, I'll train the boy. My I ask if the boy has any training beforehand?"

"Yes, he fought in the Liberian Civil War. You may have heard of his name, the Golden Devil."

Shiva was shock was an understatement. She remembers taking a contract to hunt and kill the Golden Devil, but the war ended before she could kill him. She always thought that the Golden Devil was a man, not a boy.

"Deathstroke has also taken him as an apprentice," Talia chimed in

"I didn't know that Deathstroke was looking for an apprentice. When do you want me to start the boy's training?" asks Shiva

"Tomorrow. You just arrive not too long ago. Rest." said Ra's.

Evening quickly came. Talia showed Naruto where he'll be sleeping for the night. During dinner she thought long and hard about how to talk to Naruto. She can tell that Naruto is holding all his emotions inside like a bottle. Knowing full well that if he doesn't let them out, then he'll just explode.

"Naruto," grabbing his attention, "Earlier when I said that I lost my Mother the same as yours. I meant to say that I know what you're going through; the pain, the lost, the hurt. I can see the pain in your eyes. When was the last time you'd cried?" asks Talai before she hugs Naruto.

Naruto is lost for words. The last time someone ever hugged him was when his mother did. He nearly forgot what it felt like. The warmth and the sense of security. The times when he was scared his mother would him. Whispering into his ear telling him that everything will be alright. That everything will be fine. And just like that, the dam broke. Naruto started to weep. The lose of his mother, all the lives he'd taken, and the lose of his comrades in the Small Boy Unit. Everything just came rushing out from all the buildup over the years. Talia just holds Naruto and he cries in her arms.

In the morning Lady Shiva took Naruto with her for training. Ra's and Talia watched as they left. Talia was sadden that Naruto had to leave. After he finished crying they talked and learn a lot about each other.

"Talia, I have found my heir," said Ra's as stares at Naruto

"But what about my beloved?" asked Talia

"Batman would make a perfect heir, but he will not make the hard decisions that need to be made. He will not be swede to our thinking. He will not take a life. But young Naruto has already taken a life, more then once. He has seen the world for what it truly is; and for that he is already walking down the path for the better. He shall be my heir," stated Ra's

"But Father, what if he doesn't?"

"Talia, the Lazarus Pits are taking longer for them to revive me. It will be only a matter of time before they stop. Death is coming for me; I can already feel it. He will be the heir, or he will help with making the heir."

And with that Ra's heads back to his chambers. Talia just stands there thinking over what her father has said. She understood what he meant that if Naruto doesn't become the Demon, then she is to have a child with him. Talia stands at a standstill. To choose between Batman the man she loves, but who won't make the world a better place by doing the dirty work. Or Naruto, someone who she just met, but will do what will be needed done.

 **-Manchuria, China-**

It has been a few weeks since Lady Shiva took Naruto with her for training. They left Tibet on foot and traveled to Manchuria, China. During their travels Shiva learned that Naruto is a kinetic learner. Learning through his body. With years of fighting already learned through instincts. Shiva spent most of the time training Naruto to think before acting in a fight. Instincts that were forge in war are now being forced to hold back.

They arrived at a dojo. Which is strange since they are in China and the dojo is clearly Japanese. The placed looked like it hasn't been taken care for sometime. Vines have overgrown the walls that surround the dojo and the trees haven't been trimmed back.

"Why are we here?" Naruto asks Shiva

"Here you'll learn from one of the greatest martial arts in the world,"

"But I thought you were going to train me?"

"I am, but O-Sensei can train you to you fullest." said Shiva.

As they walk through the front gate Naruto can here what sounds like flesh hitting wood. They continue to walk through the courtyard passing a koi fish pond. They came upon a training area with an old man sitting on the ground sipping some tea watching a young boy punching a wooden pole with thick ropes wrap around it.

"Ah, Sandra what brings you here?" says the old man as he looks at Shiva and Naruto

"I have brought you a student,"

"I can see that, but why? You should be able to train him?"

"Because I believe you can give him the training that he needs."

The old man looks at Naruto. In all his years of training young pupils he can remember all of them. He remembers them all like they are his children in a since. He remembers one of his old students returning with a student of his own that had Naruto's hair color and style.

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

Smiling, "You may call me O-Sensei!" said O-Sensei

"O-Sensei!" called out the boy, "When will you teach me the advance forms?"

"When you stop over thinking everything, Sasuke. Naruto, why don't you go and punch the other wooden pole?" said O-Sensei.

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto walks over to the other wooden pole. He punched it which his fist breaks through the thick ropes and into the wood. Sasuke saw this and punched his wooden pole, trying to do the same thing.

"Natural super strength. Where did he come from?" asked O-Sensei

"I don't know just that Master Ra's called for me to head back to Tibet. I didn't know what, but when I'd arrive there Naruto was there. He found where the League of Assassins were located and as praise for finding them, I am to train the boy," said Shiva

Rubbing his chin, "The boy reminds of someone I met years ago. Stay for a few weeks and I'll help you train him. Afterward head to Aokigahara for that is where Jiraiya is located,"

Shiva pitches the bridge between her eyes, "Sigh! Do I have to see that pervert?" Shiva regrets asking.

O-Sensei just laughs at Shiva's pain. He knows about Jiraiya's perverseness can drive any woman with the urge to kill him. O-Sensei trained Naruto to the best of his ability. The old man took pride in that Naruto is a difficult student to train. Unlike Sasuke who can understand and learn quickly; Naruto takes time to learn the basics. Shiva told him how Naruto fought in the Liberia Civil War and took lives before. Instead of breaking down to rebuild Naruto, O-Sensei just build on top of what Naruto already knew.

During the weeks that Naruto trained with O-Sensei he also became friends with Sasuke. He learned that his family sent him to O-Sensei to learn martial arts so that he can become a police officer. With Naruto's natural super strength and Sasuke learning speed they became rivals to best one another.

 **-Aokigahara-**

Shiva leads Naruto through Aokigahara, making sure that the boy stay close to her. The forest has many names like the Sea of Trees or its more famous name the Suicide Forest. There are many myths and legends about the forest like how the spirits of those who committed suicide never leave the forest. With that being said, why in the world would Jiraiya be here of all places?

"I don't like this place. It feels like I'm being watched." said Naruto as he clings to Shiva's coat.

Shiva agrees with Naruto. Ever since they stepped foot into the forest it felt as someone or something is watching them. She heard of the rumors about the spirits that haunt Aokigahara. The spirits try and cause those who wander deeper and committee suicide. Shiva stops walking. The deadly assassin narrow her eyes at the trees. She focuses, staring at the trees with killer intent.

"You can come out now!" demands Shiva

"Ah, you found me!" a voice echoes through the forest

"After I filter the sense of dread I can fell the stares of a pervert. Come out Jiraiya!" Shiva demands once more.

Stepping out from behind a tree is a man with spiky white hair in a long low ponytail. He is wearing a headband with the Japanese characters for oil.

"What brings you here to my lovely little forest, Sandra?" asked Jiraiya

"I'm on the job! Call me Shiva," Shiva says with venom in her voice, "O-Sensei told me to come here,"

"Why would he do that?" Jiraiya asks with a raised eyebrow

"Because of him," Shiva pushed Naruto in front of her like a shield, "O-Sensei said that you brought a student that reminds him of this boy."

Jiraiya kneels down to get a better look at Naruto. He hums as he takes in the boy's features better. Seeing the blonde spiky hair and the blue eyes cause his eyes to widen. He'd knew only one person that had that hair and eyes.

"Where did you find him?" Jiraiya says with a sense of dread.

Shiva told him how she was called to Tibet by Ra's. There she learned that Naruto found the location where the League of Assassins is located and as a reward, she is to train Naruto for a short while. Jiraiya just stands there staring at Naruto. He can't believe it. It's been ten years since he'd last seen someone that looked like this. He dare asks the question that's been on his mind.

"Is your father Minato Namikaze?" asked Jiraiya

"I don't know. I never met my father. My Mom said that he died ten months before I was born."

Thinking about Minato. He knows that Minato would never just up and leave someone that would be carrying his child. And with Naruto saying that he died before he was even born shows that Minato is dead. For all these years he hoped and prayed that somewhere Minato was alive. Happily married and has a few kids of his own. Even though Minato wasn't even his own he'd still seen him as his own son. It breaks his heart that his student and pseudo son is dead.

Jiraiya sighs at his depression, "What of your mother?"

As soon he asked that Naruto lower his head, "She's dead…" mutters Naruto.

Kicking himself for asking that stupid question, "Where have you been for the last ten years?"

Shiva went and told the Toad Sage what she learned about Naruto. From how he and his mother had to hide from being caught and killed, from Slade taking Naruto in and training the boy, to his time fighting in the Liberian Civil War, and finding the League of Assassins, and training with O-Sensei for a few weeks.

"And because Sensei remembers the time when I brought Minato with me to meet him; he sent you to me," Jiraiya looks at Naruto once more, "Oh, I can see Minato at him alright! I was afraid that the boy would be a virgin for the rest of his life! Any woman that hit on him just went right over his head it was almost sickening." explain Jiraiya.

Then a sense of dread washed over him. He pales to an unhealthy shade of white, he starts to sweat, he starts to hyperventilate. Jumping over to Shiva and grab her by the shoulders.

"I'm fucked! You're fucked! He isn't fucked!" screamed a panicking Jiraiya

Shoving Jiraiya away, "What are you talking about?" demands Shiva

"Minato's mother!" screamed Jiraiya, "She needs to know, but she'll kill me! She'll think that I corrupted Minato and caused him to have a child! I'm too young to die! Oh, spirit of Aokigahara protect me!" screams the man while on his hands and knees.

For whatever strange reason there was an eery "No!" that could everyone to jump back. Giving up and knowing full well that his death is going to happen. The Toad Sage takes out a letter and gives it to Naruto.

"This is my will. You will have everything that I own from my money to my books. Come! I march to my death!"

Seeing nothing better to do Shiva and Naruto follow Jiraiya.

 **-Okinawa, Japan-**

The sun is out. The weather is hot. Okinawa is known for staying warm all year long. Salt in the air from the warm breeze from the sea. All three of them stand in front of a small clinic.

"Why are we in front of this clinic?" asked Shiva

"This is where Naruto's grandmother lives and this is where I die. Let's get this over with so I can enjoy the afterlife." said Jiraiya as he walks inside the clinic.

Both Shiva and Naruto follow Jiraiya inside. A woman is standing behind the front desk looking through several files. She has short black hair and wearing a nurse outfit. The bell from the front door grabs her attention.

Welcomes them with a bright smile, "Hello and welcome to Senju Clinic…" once she saw who walked in lose her smile, "Jiraiya, what are you doing here? If Tsunade-sama learns that you're hear she'll kill you Jiraiya!"

"Calm down, Shizune! Tsunade is going to kill me anyway once she learns what I'd learn only a few days ago. Go call her." said Jiraiya.

Shizune just sighs before heading to the back.

"Do I want to know what you did?" asked Shiva

"Let's just say Tsunade blames me for Minato's death is an understatement,"

"You damn right it is!" says a woman as she storms into the room and punched Jiraiya in the face sending him through the wall.

Naruto gets a better look at the woman. He can see that she has blonde hair in two ponytails that run down her back, a purple diamond on her forehead, and honey-brown eyes, along with a large chest. Raising an eyebrow Naruto turns his head to look at Shiva's chest. Noticing that her chest is quite large too.

"What are you doing here? The last time I told you that the next time I see you, you would be dead! Why are you here?" demanded Tsunade

Moaning as Jiraiya walks through the hole in the wall, "I found someone you should see,"

"Who?

"That boy right there is Minato's son." said the Toad Sage.

Tsunade turned her head and looked at Naruto. She immediately saw the same shade of blonde that Minato had and his eye color, but the shape of his face and eyes aren't his, most likely from the mother. But there is one thing that Tsunade knew that no one else knew, beside herself and Minato himself knew.

"That's not Minato's son." Tsunade outright said.

The room became dead quiet. Naruto just left the clinic. Shiva just stared at Tsunade before going after Naruto. Training Naruto for a few months had made Shiva care for the boy.

"What do you mean he isn't Minato's son?!" demanded Jiraiya, "That's his son! The hair and eyes are the same as Minato's!"

"That boy can't be Minato's son because Minato couldn't have children. He was born without the ability to have children of his own. That's why Minato never married," explained Tsunade

"How… How come I was never told of this? How come I'm just learning it now!?" demanded Jiraiya

"Because Minato didn't want anyone to know. Now get out!"

"No! Naruto is Minato's son! O-Sensei believe that he is Minato's son. And you know how O-Sensei is about these things. Do a blood test,"

Tsunade just stares at Jiraiya and just says, "Why should I?"

Jiraiya not backing down, "Because he is your grandson. If you truly believe he isn't your grandson, then take a blood test. Prove me wrong." said Jiraiya.

After Naruto ran from the clinic he found a small dock. He stares out onto the ocean lost in thought. Once Jiraiya said that he still have someone who he could call family was still alive. The former Golden Devil jumped at the chance right away, but after learning that Tsunade said that he isn't his father's son made the boy run away. The chance to finally to have a family is gone. The chance to gain what he lost that day his mother was killed was gone.

"Naruto…" says Shiva was she walks behind him

"What is it, Master Shiva?"

"I've came to see if you're alright,"

"How can I be alright!" yelled Naruto "I thought… I thought that I had a family once!"

Tears flow down Naruto's cheeks. Shiva does the only thing that she can think of and hugs the crying boy. Seeing him cry reminds her of her child; the one see gave to Cain. She never got a chance to raise her daughter. A chance to be a mother.

"It'll be alright. It'll be alright." gently says Shiva.

This is the third time that Naruto has been hugged. First his mother, then Talia, and now Shiva.

"Naruto, let's go back to the clinic. Before you say anything, let's talk this out with Tsunade first. To see if there was some misunderstanding, okay?"

"O- Okay…"

they go back to the clinic. When they got there Tsunade apologize to Naruto and took some of his blood. Tsunade had some of Minato's old blood before he died to be used for the blood test. As they waited for the blood test to finish Tsunade learned about Naruto. What he went through, the battles, the training, and the blood that covers his hands. To say that Tsunade was shock was an understatement. Shizune hugged Naruto for his pain. Finally the blood test ended.

Looking over the paperwork Tsunade looks up at Naruto, "You are my grandson, but how?" asked Tsunade

"I believe I can answer that." says Slade as he walks through the door.

Leave a review.


	4. One Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything from DC**

"Talking!"

 _'Thinking!'_

" **Demon!"**

One Bad Day

One bad day. Just one bad day is all it can take to break someone. To ruin them forever. Sometimes that forces us to push forward. It could be as simple as waking up on the wrong side of the bed, stubbing your toe on a chair, forgetting your keys, losing your job, your wife dying, or falling in a vat of acid. All it takes is one bad day.

-Taiwan-

A Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules is sitting on an airstrip in one of the many Taiwan airports. Checking through his equipment. Picking up a M1911, pull the slide back and release it. Naruto just stares at the pistol to remembers what has happened in the last two years. It's been two years since Naruto has learned that he has a grandmother. He visits every now and then. Wintergreen is the one that makes Naruto to spend time with her. It was hard at first learning and getting to know Tsunade, as she can be difficult at times. She and Slade don't see eye to eye with how the mercenary is training Naruto.

Tsunade understands that Naruto wants revenge for who killed Naruto's parents. She wants them to pay, but not at the cost that Naruto is paying. She seen the many scars that Naruto has all over his body. Seeing that Naruto needs to learn more then just skills that are met to take life; taught Naruto skills to save lives. And actually Slade agrees with her. Knowing how to fully treat a wound, then just slapping bandages around is better then death. And with Tsunade being one of the greatest doctors in the world doesn't hurt as well.

During his training and visits to Tsunade, Naruto met and learned about her assistant and former apprentice Shizune Kato and her current apprentice Sakura Haruno. And then there is Jiraiya. While Jiraiya taught Naruto stealth and spy work, he tried to in Tsunade's words 'corrupt her sweet grandson' with his perverted ways.

"Young Master," says Wintergreen grabbing the blonde's attention, "Finish getting ready. Master Slade wants you to be ready in five minutes." said Wintergreen.

Wintergreen has always looked after Naruto. While Slade taught Naruto combat skills, Wintergreen made sure that Naruto was educated with the best education that money could buy. Learning from the basic of what children his age should know to high school level of education. Between the education of Tsunade and Wintergreen, Naruto has some of the best education that anyone could have.

Naruto put his M1911 in his hostler and picks up a combat knife. Naruto is ready for his mission. He walks down the ramp towards both Wintergreen and Slade.

"Ah, you are ready. The mission is simple; an island south of Taiwan has gone dark. The island is known for passing ships into the South China Sea. Gato Shipping Company is known throughout the world as one of the biggest shipping companies. Rumor has it that the company has occupy this island. Gato Shipping Company is run by Gato and his two lieutenants Zori and Waraji. What most people don't know that Gato runs a large business in the black market. Smuggling, drug trafficking, human trafficking, you name it. The islanders had enough and manage to get enough money for our service," explained Slade

"What is the mission?"

"Simple, kill Gato and his two lieutenants Zori and Warji. Kill any hired henchmen that don't leave after their deaths,"

"Equipment?"

"Only your M1911 and your combat knife. If you need other weapons, equipment, and items you'll have you pick up on your own,"

"So in other words a P.O.S." Naruto stated, "What about entry and extraction?"

"You'll be dropped of ten miles out from shore. Wintergreen and I will be circling the island every twelve hours. You have seventy-two hours to complete your mission before I head in and end everything,"

"After you make to the shore the client by the name of Tazuna will be waiting for you." Wintergreen quickly chime in.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Hercules flies over the ocean making an approach towards an island just south of Taiwan. The cargo door opens up as the plane gets closer to the waters below. Naruto puts his M1911 in a plastic bag before placing it in the back pouch on his belt. The over head light becomes red, then green. Without a second thought the blonde jumps out of the plane and into the waters below. Naruto breaks through the surface. He looks up at the moon then to the island. Naruto breaths into heavily and breaths out heavily, in and out, in and out. He does this before taking one large breath and dives under the water.

Ten miles later Naruto rises out of the water as he makes his way to the shore. Naruto swam ten miles under the water without having to resurface for air. It should be impossible for Naruto to swim that distance without air, but as of lately his body has been changing. First it was his healing. Fighting in Liberia gaining wounds that should of killed him several times over, but yet they healed. Then came his increased strength to superhuman levels, increased stamina, increased endurance, and dexterity. He is natural growing stronger then a normal human, but that's just his mother side finally coming out. The fear to why he was hunted down.

A thick mist rolls in from the treeline. Naruto looks at this with a raise eyebrow. Mist doesn't come from trees, only from the water. He quickly takes out his pistol and knife. This isn't normal mist. A chuckle echoes through the mist.

"So this is who Haku sensed approaching. Just a child." says the voice through the mist.

Naruto aims in the mist with his knife close to his chest. It is a basic stance that Wintergreen taught him to wield both a knife and pistol at once. Take an enemy from afar and then take them up close. The basic to CQC.

"Whose there!?" demands Naruto, "This mist isn't from the ocean. Are you the one making it?"

"Oh, you figured it out. Let me, do you know the eight points of death?"

"The larynx, spine, lungs, jugular, subclavical veins, kidneys, heart, liver. I know all about the eight points of instant death. After all, I use to use them to end anyone that was in my way,"

"A trained killer. So young. Let's see how skilled you are."

the sound of something flying through the air reaches Naruto's ears. Quickly hitting to the deck as a large metal object flies over him and become embedded in a tree. Looking up he can see that it is a large sword. A man lands on the large blade. His chest is bare with only a leather strip going across it to carry the large sword. His hands are wrapped up to his elbows with bandages and the bottom half of his face is covered with bandages as well. He has a headband with a metal plate that is tied sideways. Naruto stares at the headband. He'd seen that symbol before. Then his eyes widen as he remembers that symbol.

"You're part of the League of Assassins?" asked Naruto

"Hehe I was. I am Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist. I was part of the Japan Branch before we had a breach and everything was whitewash. I was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The most feared assassins that ever lived and the League of Assassins turned their back on us. But enough talk!" yelled Zabuza.

The Demon of the Mist jumps off of his sword grabbing as he does so and pulls the blade out. He lands on the ground and disappears into the mist. Naruto keeps his cool. He looks around for anything. Listening for anything. Feeling the air flow change right behind him and ducks as the blade swings over his body. Turning around he fires a round off at Zabuza.

Using his strength to bring the heavy sword in front of his body blocking the bullet was easy for the swordsman. He punched Naruto in the jaw, then swings his sword once more. The blonde's balance lose and with the sword coming closer to him; he quickly right himself kicking the flat part of the sword around and fires another round at Zabuza. The swordsman uses his years of experience to help dodge the bullet. Tired of the gun the swordsman swings his sword cutting the gun's barrel off.

Seeing as the gun became useless throws it at the Demon of the Mist. Zabuza hits the gun around of the way, but Naruto comes in with his knife. Swinging both of their blade at one another. Sparks fly at metal meets metal.

"You're good. You have many years of fighting for someone so young. Most likely a former child soldier. What war did you fight in?" asked Zabuza

"The Liberian Civil War. I was known as the Golden Devil,"

Not fazed by that, "Oh, so you are that Golden Devil! I heard of you. I always wonder what happened to you after the war ended. Tell me, how did they brainwash you to fight?"

"They didn't. I joined the fighting to learn,"

"To learn? For what?"

"FOR REVENGE!" shouted Naruto as he pushes the former assassin away.

The battle became vicious and bloody. Neither one backing down or showing remorse to one another. Naruto notice that his knife is starting to crack. Zabuza's sword's weight and strength behind each swing. Seeing how he'll lose his last weapon and will be unarmed for the rest of the fight; forced to flee. Kicking sand up into Zabuza's eyes and runs for the treeline.

Zabuza swings his sword a few times before stabbing the ground with it. He rubs his eyes to try to get the sand out the best he can. He felt someone appear behind him.

"Haku is that you?" asked Zabuza

"Yes, Zabuza-sama. What should we do?" asked Haku

Rubbing his eyes some more, "Nothing. My wounds aren't that bad just the sand in my eyes are. We'll fight again soon, I know that for sure." says Zabuza.

Naruto runs through the forest as fast as he can. The blonde stops when he notice that he wasn't being follow. He looks down at his knife as the blade finally breaks. Tossing the knife over his shoulder.

"Great! I arrive at the island and I get into a fight and lose all my weapons. I don't know where my informant is located. Fubar!" growled Naruto.

Pain surges through his body as his adrenal runs out. Dropping to his knees as the pain runs through his body. The cuts on his body from Zabuza's sword are deep and large, making it so that he is losing a large amount of blood. His vision blurs as the world grows dark.

A few hours later Naruto wakes up in a bed. The sunlight hurting his eyes for a bit. He rolls over out of the sunlight. The door opens up as a woman walks into the room with a bowl of water and fresh bandages.

"Oh, you're awake," says the woman as she places the bowl on the nightstand, "My name is Tsunami. My Father found you wounded near the beach. What were you doing out there? Don't you know it is dangerous?"

"I did," says Naruto as he sits up, "I was hired to end Gato,"

"So I was right. You were the one sent here to kill Gato and his men," says an old man as he walks into the room, "My name is Tazuna, and I am the client that has hired you,"

"Why would they send a child to kill?" says a horrified Tsunami, "How could they do that to child?!"

"Former child soldier," answered Naruto

"Hmm, I may not like it," Tsunami glares at her father, "Okay, I don't like it! But we paid a lot of money for the mercenaries to come and kill Gato. Can you do it?"

"Yes, but when I arrived I was attacked by Zabuza Momochi and lost all my weapons. I most likely will have to raid one of Gato's weapon caches,"

"Gato keeps most of his supplies and shipments at the docks. If you go there you might want to hide your hair because no one of this island have blonde hair. And be careful because there are a lot of guards there at the docks," explained Tazuna

"Thanks for the information," says Naruto as he gets out of bed

"Nope!" says Tsunami as she forces Naruto back on the bed, "You still have injures, young man!"

Tsunami may not like that a child; former child soldier or not is going to go and kill Gato and possible everyone he'd hired, but she wasn't about to let someone who is injured to fight. She removed Naruto's bandages to see that most of his wounds have healed.

"How did you wounds heal so fast?" asked Tsunami

"I heal fast. Do you have a knife that I can use? One that you don't mind not using ever again?" asked Naruto

"Why do you need a knife?" Tsunami dreaded asking the question

"Because I have some hunting to do; and the prey is human." answered Naruto.

A few hours later the sun is slowly setting over the village. Throughout the day Naruto saw what was becoming of the village. Without ships sailing in to drop of goods the village is slowly dying. To make it worst Gato and his men are making it so that the fishermen can't go out to sea and fish to bring in fresh food. Fish is the islanders main food source. The people of the island could farm the land and grow their own food, but it would take two years to make enough food to feed the whole island and plant for the next years' harvest. Two years the islanders don't have.

The blonde is sitting behind a dumpster watching a warehouse for hours now. This is the warehouse that Tazuna talked about. A chain link fence surrounds the whole warehouse with guards walking around it. Three cars drove up and park in front of the warehouse. The gate is opened up as men get out of the cars. That's when Naruto spots one of his targets; Zori. He remebers what his target looks like. Zori is light skin with bluish-white hair. Lined markings tattoos under his eyes. He is wearing a dark purple hat and a blue jacket with multiple pockets. He is also carrying a katana with a blue hilt on his left hip.

Now Naruto's objectives has changed. The first objective is to kill all the guards outside the warehouse silently; cutting off for reinforcements. The second objective gain some type of weapon better then a kitchen knife. The third objective is to kill Zori. And the last and final objective is to destroy the warehouse and anything inside of it.

Zori goes inside the warehouse with the men he came with. Naruto silently stalks one of the guards. The guard goes behind several crates to take a piss. Moving like a shadow the blonde comes behind the guard cutting his throat. Lowering the body silently to the ground the blonde takes the guard's rifle. A simple AK-47 along with two magazines.

"There better be better weapons inside." Naruto mumbles.

Learning under Slade taught Naruto that the AK-47 is a good rifle, but only to those that are going to die use the rifle. You can treat the rifle like its a piece of shit and still use it. That the reason why Slade hates the rifle.

 _"_ _A rifle that can be used and never needs to be cleaned aren't used be professionals. Professionals use rifles that cost money. By using a rifle that cost money not only shows that you take your job seriously, but also shows that every kill with that rifle is worth that pretty penny." explained Slade._

Forced to use a rifle that he has grown to hate isn't going to be fun. Just sighing in defeat. Oh, well.

Naruto sneaks behind another guard cutting his throat and hides the body. He quietly circles around the warehouse silently killing all the guards. Throughout the whole time he is killing them, he notices that the guards aren't even mercenaries. They're just regular criminals that were hired from the mainland and dressed up as mercenaries.

"Gato must be tightfisted." said Naruto.

Seeing that all the guards outside the warehouse are dead. The blonde spent the next thirty minutes blocking any exits to the warehouse for no one is going to be walking away; slipping inside and barring the way he came. Naruto can see that they have more then just weapons, but isn't going to be bothered by that. He takes his rifle and aims at one of the guards walking around. The time for silence is over; it's time to be loud.

Shots fired echoes throughout the entire warehouse. The guards showing that they are true and trained mercenaries just spray and pray. It showed that Gato is really tightfisted. They couldn't hit Naruto as he runs dodging all the bullets.

"What are you idiots doing!?" yelled Zori, "You'll hit the explosives!"

Naruto fires his rifle at metal canisters with the words 'FLAMMABLE' on them. Liquid fire sprays out of the canisters dousing a few of the guards. They scream as the liquid fire eats through their flesh. Zori draws his katana charging towards Naruto. A blue aura surrounds him as he disappears in a flash of speed. Lucky the blue aura gives away Zori coming from the left. Rolling between Zori's legs and runs away from the blue haired swordsman.

"Get back here!" demanded Zori.

Naruto press his back against one of the creates. He takes the magazine out of the rifle and saw three bullets are left inside of it. A sword blade cuts through the creates. Naruto rolls under the blade takes out his knife. He swings the blade at Zori who disappears in a flash of blue. Blocking an incoming blade swing, Naruto slides back from Zori.

"A kid? What's a kid doing here? How are you killing all my men!?" demands Zori

"The world has seen me as the Devil. As the Devil I kill those that get in my way. For they are weak and stand no chance. The Devil has returned." says Naruto as he leaps towards Zori.

Naruto's movements has changed. He went to use the nickname that he earned back in Liberia; the Golden Devil. While Jack was called Jack the Ripper for the use of blades to kill him enemies; Naruto played with their minds. For some strange reason the enemies feared Naruto for not dying. A whole squadron shot Naruto full of holes, yet he stood back up and killed everyone with no remorse. That's how he got his name. That's how he became the Golden Devil. Not just for his golden hair, but the difficultly for killing him.

Blocking Naruto strike with his blade Zori forces Naruto back. His blue aura surrounds him as Zori disappears once more. Naruto somehow follows Zori even with him using that strange ability. Stalking Zori as he went into hiding.

"What's with this kid? How can he kill with out remorse?" question Zori.

The Golden Devil notice that every time that Zori used that strange ability he becomes slower and slower. Thus making it easier for Naruto to track his pray. He can almost smell his pray. The scent of fear.

"Come to the wolf." whispers Naruto.

Zori is breathing heavy as he hear footsteps, but can't tell which direction they're coming from. Up above Zori, staring at his pray. He slowly and silently crawls down the create. He places the cold blade to Zori's neck and with a swift motion ended Zori's life. Naruto lands on the floor. He stares at the dead body as his eyes lose the coldness to them.

Naruto tossed his rifle to the side and picks up Zori's sword. Looking at the sword better now that it isn't trying to kill him notices that the sword has magic in it. Naruto doesn't really now that much about magic, that the world has it and he can sense it. What gave Zori his strange ability to move so fast was his sword. Now it became Naruto's.

Seeing that everyone is dead Naruto searching the whole warehouse. The blonde quickly finds out that this was not just a warehouse for weapons, but for other things. Drugs for one. There happen to be files of stolen blueprints from different countries from all around the world. Looking through one of the blueprints something caught Naruto's eye. It is a blueprint of a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird, but unlike the one that was created in the 60s that could seat only one pilot; this one could fit a whole team of twelve people. A stealth plane that could go into hostel counties without being seen on radar was something that any government would kill for. Seeing that the blueprint is here shows that someone did steal it, but somehow lost it. What a waste for them, but what a gain for Naruto.

Acting quickly since Zori most likely had to radio back to Gato. Naruto grab several duffel bags and fills them full of weapons, blueprints, and equipment. The blonde set explosives all over the warehouse priming them as he leaves the warehouse, then when the blonde is about a mile away set the charges off. The warehouse went up in flames, but with all the ammo and explosives inside the warehouse it was like a fireworks show.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LOST THE WAREHOUSE!?" shouted Gato, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MONEY WAS THERE!?"

Gato a short man that runs one of the largest shipping companies in the world; and it isn't enough.

"N- No…!"

It's been forty minutes since the warehouse at the docks exploded. With weapons of different grades, drugs, and blueprints all located in one location probably wasn't the smartest idea, but Gato is tightfisted. He hires cheap criminals, then kills them off so he doesn't have to pay them. Tightfisted indeed.

"We still have the slaves," says Waraji.

Waraji is of tall stature, wears an eye-patch over his right eye and has brown hair which he parts in three, finishing in an elaborate topknot. He has an intricate tattoo that seemingly stretches across his entire left side and left right, inner thigh, as well as a stitched scar on the left side of his forehead, and the left side of his mouth. He wears what seems to be a loose-fitting kimono, albeit not in the traditional manner as the top half of the outfit falls around his waist leaving his upper body exposed. He also wears bandages wrapped around his waist, simple sandals and carries a fairly long sword.

"Luckily the slaves will bring some of the money back, but not all of it. Waraji, I want you to head to The Caves and make sure that the slaves aren't killed or freed. And make sure that the women and girls are virgins! I'll have to double, no triple! I'll triple the price to buy them," ordered Gato

"Maybe the one who killed Zori and blow up the warehouse will come to The Caves?" says Waraji as he leaves.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Bright and early in the morning, the sun has been up for a few hours. A beautiful young woman walks through the forest just outside of the village. She has long beautiful black hair, large brown eyes, and pale skin close like that of snow. She is carrying a basket full of different herbs that she spent the early part of the morning picking.

She comes across a sleeping Naruto. The young woman recognizes him when Zabuza was fighting him the other day. Seeing him defenseless while sleeping slowly walks over to him. She stretches out her hand to rip out Naruto's throat, but at the last second shacks the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes up. After Naruto blow up the warehouse he went into the forest and hid the duffel bags by burying them. After he did that the blonde decided to rest before falling asleep.

"What time is it?" asked Naruto

"It's a few hours after sun rise. Why are you sleeping out here? You'll catch a cold,"

"I slept in worst places," said Naruto as he sits up and stretches, "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki,"

"I'm Haki Yuki."

Naruto looked at the young woman and he can saw that she's beautiful. Naruto starts to wonder and think. He's been running into a lot of beautiful women. The first to come to his mind is Talia, Sandra, Granny Tsunade, Shizune, and even Sakura.

He looks at the pink dress that she is wearing and notice that it is clean and looked like it was made by a skilled hand. The gears start to move. Everyone one of the islanders have dirty clothes. They couldn't, can't afford something like that right now. Even if they did, they would of most likely of sold it to buy food.

"What do you have there, if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto says hiding his train of thought

"There are several herbs out here that can be used to stop bleeding. I've been picking them for sometime just in case something came up,"

"Styptic? I didn't know they grow in this…" Naruto paused and thought, "Menstrual bleeding, ew!"

"It's a normal thing!" says a heated Haku

"I know that, but still! That's gross! It's bad as listening about The Talk!"

"I will stab you if you bring that up," Haku says in a flat tone while trying to block out the memory of Zabuza teaching her about the Bird and the Bees

"It still is disgusting. Change of subject; do you need some help?" Naruto asks wanting to change the subject.

The blonde still have nightmares from when Tsunade taught about the human body and all of its _wonderful_ glory. Damn Granny! Haku was having the same train of thought. Zabuza had her learn medicine practice so they wouldn't have to pay blacklisted doctors.

"I wouldn't mind the extra hand." answered Haku as she went looking for more herbs.

Naruto helped Haku for the rest of the morning picking herbs. During their time together they talked about themselves without relieving to much about each other. Naruto learned that Haku's mother was killed by her father and then he came at her. That's when she killed her own father in self defense and was chased after by the rest of the villagers, till she was taken in by her master. Haku learned that Naruto lived a similar life like her; Naruto's father being killed before he was born, his mother being killed by the islanders, and him being taken in by his master. It was strange how they both lived similar lives.

"Tell me, what do you fight for?" asked Haku

"What I fight for?" Naruto never really thought about what he is fighting for, just to get the strength he needed to avenge his mother's death nothing more, "I don't,"

"You don't? Then why do you need strength? I believe that one can truly become strong when they are a reason to fight for. My reason is for being of use for my master,"

"I never really thought about it. I'm so use to following orders that I don't think about that. I think I'll look into when I have my revenge. After all, everyone will feel empty after they had their revenge." said Naruto.

Naruto isn't a fool. He knows that after he has his revenge he'll have nothing left in his life. So he knows that he'll have to find something. Something to do with his life; a reason. Maybe he'll work as an assassin like Slade, or maybe go into the medical field. He doesn't know and that's how Naruto wants it to be.

"What about you? What if your master is killed? Then what?" asked Naruto

"Then I'll just end my own life," Haku answered back without a care for in the world

"That's just sad. Wouldn't you want to know more about the world? Or live your own life?"

"No, because there is nothing else. I live to serve for my master."

They both just stare at each other. Then in a flash they locked with knives. Naruto with a new combat knife and Haku with a senbon. Looking into each others eyes. The pain and death. They are like one an other.

"So I was right. You aren't an islander. The way you walk, the way you carry yourself, your clothing, and your accent. Gato hired you didn't he?"

"I can ask you the same thing. You fought against Zabuza-sama and lived. You were hired by the villagers to kill Gato,"

"I think we shouldn't fight now. It'll only end badly for the both of us,"

"I agree, but I think we should reintroduce ourselves once more as fellow apprentices. I am Haku Yuki, apprentice of Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Mist,"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, apprentice of Slade Wilson Deathstroke the Terminator. It looks like the next time we meet we'll be enemies,"

"Yes, it seems that way. Goodbye for now." says Haku as she takes off with her basket.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A few hours later Naruto is rushing through the brush. While he was looting the warehouse he found a map marked a location called 'The Caves' north of the village. The blonde went to the gear that he hidden to grab a combat vest along with several grenades and simple handgun along with a few magazines for it. Naruto quickly came to a stop and drops to the deck. Three trucks drive by on an old dirt road. He waits for a few moments then crawls onto the dirt road.

"Where are you going?" questioned the blonde.

A few miles down the dirt road the trucks came to a stop. In front of the trucks is a fallen tree that blocks the pathway.

"What's with the hold up?!" yelled out Waraji

"A tree is blocking the way," yelled out someone from the first truck

"Again?! Clear it! We were suppose to be at The Caves two hours ago!" shouted Waraji.

A week ago a storm came through and wreck the road to The Caves. The storm itself didn't cause that much damage then normal. There has been several trees they had to clear because no one has been to The Caves since the storm.

While Waraji and his men clear the road Naruto cuts through the forest. Thirty minutes later Naruto came to a stop. The treeline ends. Trees have been ripped out of the ground and large boulders lay about giving perfect cover.

On the other side is what are known as The Caves. Old ruins that are overgrown and falling apart. There are three trailers that are sitting on the east side of the ruins with five large cages full of people. A young woman staggers out of one of the trailers. Threes guards follows her.

The young woman tries to escape, but one of the guards throws down his rifle and rushes the woman. He grabs her, slams her into a dumpster full of water. The guard then shoves her head down into the water. The young woman tries to struggle and get fresh air, but the guard just holds her down til she stops moving. Seeing that she drowned the guard unzips her pants and takes them off.

The young woman's face regains her healthy skin color from the pale clammy color by being drowned. Black markings appeared about the woman's eyes. She quickly wraps her legs around the guard's neck, pulls him like a spring then rockets the guard into another before she herself rushes the two guards kicking them back. Then the young woman quickly jumps on the other guard twisting her body and throws him. The guard hits the ground hard enough that he loses conscious. She then slides on the ground and thrust her legs up as one of the guards get up. She kicked his rifle up in the air as a round goes off. The young woman bites the guard's ear off. The guard goes into shock the losing any ear. The last remaining guard just stares at the woman as she spits out the ear. Raising her leg up at a high angle then swinging her leg down onto the guard's balls crushing them.

Naruto who watched the whole fight slowly walks over to the young woman holding his knife out. She turns and sees him slowly making his way over to her without showing any sign of ill intent. The blonde gets closer and was about to cut the rope around her wrists, when all of the sudden the woman shoves Naruto away.

Three other guards open fire at them. The young surrounds herself with a dark mist that lets her teleport dodging the flying bullets. She kicks one guard to the guard, wraps her legs around another guard's neck; using her motion to swing the guard around firing his rifle at the same time to riddle the last guard full of holes. The first guard stands up as he takes out a knife. The woman lowers her body with her arms out. The blade cuts through the rope binging her wrists together.

She grabs the knife, swings her body, throwing the guard she is hanging off of and leaps onto the other. She stabs the guard's neck several times, before jumping off of him and lands on the previous guard and just savagely stab him in the dick.

Two more guards came out of a trailer aiming at the woman. She gets up and picks up the body, using him as a meat shield. Takes a grenade, pop the pin and safety; rushes the guards as the run back into the trailer. The grenade goes off inside the trailer. The guards somehow survived the explosion. The guards open fire onto the woman as she teleports throughout the trailer. A fire started while they were trying to shoot her before one of the guards is kicked into a wall, then the final guard is kicked into a windowsill.

Seeing the fire grow out of control. Naruto picks up a rifle and fires at a water tank next to the trailer. The water rains down onto the trailer putting out the flames. The guard that was kicked into the wall crawls out of the trailer before being shot in the head. The woman walks out of the trailer without her shirt on; showing that she is only wearing boots, a bra, and panties on. She is carrying a sniper rifle and an RPG. She walks over to Naruto and hands him the RPG.

The blonde takes it and then looks at her. She has dark green eyes and short brown hair that is also in a short ponytail. He wonders why she is only in her underwear, but won't ask. Some people are just strange that way. Another thing that caught his attention is that she is the same age as Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Do I get a name?" Naruto finally asks.

The young woman stares at Naruto for sometime. Trying to get into his head. Trying to understand him.

"Tixij Molchuniya, but people call me Quiet," Quiet says in a low voice like she hasn't spoken in sometime.

"Quiet? What kind of name is that?" but before Naruto can get an answer Quiet looks to the treeline.

The trucks from before break out of the treeline kicking up a dust trail.

"Let's end this." Naruto said before walking towards the trucks.

Quiet runs over to the ruins and climbs up getting into position. Naruto kneels down behind a boulder. Waiting for the trucks to get closer and closer. Naruto inhales then exhales before stepping out from behind the boulder. He takes aim and fires the rocket at the first truck.

The first truck explodes, the second truck rams into the first exploded truck, and the third truck drives around before a bullet flies through the windshield killing the driver. The truck then crashes into a large boulder stopping it dead in its tracks. Naruto just whistles at the damage and destruction that both he and Quiet caused.

Mercenaries get out of the second truck and the crashed truck. They open fire upon Naruto. Naruto himself dives to the ground grabbing a rifle as he did so. Quiet picks off a few before she too takes cover. Naruto rolls onto his stomach firing at the mercenaries. Waraji stumbles out of the truck that crashed into the large builder rubbing his head.

"Kill everyone! Kill them all! I don't care if you kill any of the slaves! We'll just blame it on those who attacked us!" ordered Waraji.

A grenade is thrown by the other truck. The grenade goes off causing the truck to explode. Quiet quickly took advantage of the chaos and kills a few more mercenaries. Naruto jumps up and charges the last remaining mercenaries. The blonde kicks a merc in the chest, punched another in the jaw, and unloads a full magazine into another merc.

Waraji draw his sword in a single motion to cut Naruto in half. Letting his instincts take over the blonde leans back dodging the swing. Taking out his knife in a swift motion to end Waraji in on go, but the old swordsman was faster. The one eyed swordsman swings his sword aiming to take the Golden Devil's arm. Acting quickly the blonde takes out his sidearm and unload a few rounds at Waraji. Waraji does something strange; he moves right before Naruto squeezes the trigger, but hears as they he is still in front of him.

Dumbfounded by this Waraji takes advantage of this with intent of ending this fight. Unfortunately doesn't get to do that as a bullet goes through his head. Naruto snaps out of it looks at the dead Waraji, then over at Quiet.

"I had him!" yelled Naruto.

Quiet says nothing. All she does is pull the bolt to her sniper rifle to eject the bullet casting. Shacking his head the blond heads back to Quiet, but not before taking Waraji's sword. They freed the other slaves that were in the cages. Naruto learns that The Caves are a two-in-one. The slaves are brought to the island by sea and into actual caves that are hidden by jagged rocks, the slaves then are brought through passages leading to the ruins where they are held til a buyer wants them, then finally they are forced to go back through the ruins and passages and back to the caves where they are shipped out.

Most of the slaves are women and children with a few men thrown in there. And seeing that most lost their homes when they were taken decided to stay on the island, but won't come out til Gato is gone or dead. And since Naruto aims to kill Gato it just made it all the better.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The sun rises over the horizon showing that a new day is starting. Naruto is standing on the same beach that he came when he first arrived. The blonde has a combat vest on and is carrying two combat knives. He is waiting.

Last night Haku appeared in front of Naruto telling him that Zabuza has challenged him. That they will fight first thing in the morning where they first met. So here Naruto is waiting for Zabuza. Quiet is in the treeline with her sniper rifle watching and waiting. After yesterday she followed the blonde for he was strange. She wanted to learn more about him and understand the boy.

The Golden Devil cross his arms and waited, but not for long. Zabuza is walking along the beach carrying his large sword across his back. This time Zabuza is wearing a sleeveless shirt with arm warms on his forearms. The older swordsman stops several meters from the blonde.

"Good, you came. I didn't know that I was fighting the apprentice of Deathstroke the last time we fought. No wonder you were so skilled. You've been busy the last two days," says Zabuza

"Well what do you expect? I have a job that I must do. Can't be siting around on my ass now can I?" replied Naruto

"No, no you can't. So shall we begin?" asked Zabuza as he grab hold of the hilt to his massive sword and swings it out crashing into the sand

"Let's." answered back Naruto as he takes hold of his knives and pulls them out holding them reverse.

They rushed each other at break neck speed. In the middle as they clashed a shockwave is forced out picking up the sand. Sparks fly as metal meets metal. Naruto moves in with one of his knives, but Zabuza raise one of his feet and blocks the knife swing. The swordsman uses the weight of his sword to push the blonde away. Taking advantage and rushes Naruto, Zabuza swings his sword downward with his weight behind the sword swing.

Naruto crosses his knives together and blocks the sword swing, but the weight behind it forces the blonde to drop to his knees. Gritting his teeth as he uses his super strength to slowly stand to his feet and push Zabuza back. Zabuza felt the boy pushing back, but he wasn't having none of that. He leans forward putting more of his weight into his sword. As Naruto and Zabuza struggle with their duel over in the forest there is another battle wedging.

Haku and Quiet stare at each other for the longest time. Quiet stares at Haku; breaking down the young woman. Trying to figure her out and trying to figure out her fighting style. Haku on the other hand is just shock that Quiet is just in a pair of panties and a bra.

"Why are you wearing just a bar and a pair of panties?" Haku finally asked

Rubbing her throat, "So that I can use my powers to their fullest,"

Quiet hated talking. Her powers are that of metahuman. They allow her to teleport and turn invisible for short periods of time, but the trade off is that she can't talk that much; and when she does it causes her throat to be in pain. This forces Quiet to speak very little or not at all. To use her powers to their fullest potential she has to wear very little clothing i.e. a pair of panties and a bra.

"Strange, but everyone has their own." says Haku as she puts on a mask.

A mist slowly fills the air as it becomes colder and colder. A mirror made out of ice forms behind Haku. The masked girl steps back into the ice mirror, slowly becoming part of it. As the mist thickens more ice mirrors form from the cold air. Quiet watches Haku become part of the mirror before disappearing in the image. Black markings appear around Quiet's eyes before she disappears in a black mist.

Sparks burst here and there. Metal clashing metal. Two warriors fighting one another. This is what Zabuza missed. He missed the days where he can enjoy a fight and not have to worry about anything or anyone. The blood rush. The excitement. Zabuza hasn't had a good fight since the Japanese Branch of the League of Assassins was whitewash. He knew it was only a matter of time before he is caught and killed. He understands that his life is going to end in some form or another. Being an assassin meant one thing, but he can still choose when his life ends; and if it means dying against an opponent that is equal to him. And what better opponent then the apprentice of Deathstroke.

The same thoughts are going through Naruto's mind. Choosing to be an assassin meant you'll die very easily. An assassin can only go so far before death comes for them. It is only a matter of time before even he has to face death. Naruto has already made up his mind and will take on the full responsibility of his actions.

This is a battle that those heroes and villains will never understand. While a hero fight crime and brings peace and a villain fights order for self gain; what Naruto and Zabuza are fighting for is life. Only those that understand life can understand death. For they fight for more then order or chaos. They fight for a meaning that will stand through time for those that know this battle took place. That's what it means for fighting in a life or death battle.

Cut, stab, parry, cut, cut, block, parry, parry, and strike. It seems like they have been fighting for hours on end. Neither are giving up. And neither are willing to let this battle end on a sad note.

Zabuza thrusts his sword at Naruto while holding it with one hand. Naruto cross his knives together blocking Zabuza's sword thrust, but that was the swordsman waiting for. He punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto is lifted on the ground from the impact, he flies back and crashes into the sand behind him. Zabuza takes hold of his massive sword with both hands and with a mighty swings his sword downwards towards Naruto.

Naruto does a back roll to dodge the downward sword swing. Pushing off his feet to leap towards Zabuza with his knives aiming for the neck. Tightening his grip the swordsman brings up his sword to block the attack in time. The swordsman punches the blonde in the face forcing him back onto the ground. The swordsman takes hold of his sword with two hands once more and swings his sword down to Naruto, but then something happened. Something that shouldn't happened. A hole opens up in Zabuza's chest. His strength leaves him by dropping to his knees and letting go of his sword. He looks down at the wound.

"W- What…?" says a shocked Zabuza, "It wasn't suppose to end like this…"

Zabuza fully drops to the ground bleeding out. Naruto dumbfounded by this. This was their duel. This was their battle. Someone took that away from them. A rage lit up inside Naruto. A rage that has been building for years. A rage that his mother gave him. A rage that his people gave him.

"I'LL KILL THEM!" yelled the rage-filled Golden Devil.

Both Haku and Quiet run out of the treeline when they both felt strong killing intent from the beach. Haku's clothes are dirty and cut up, and Quiet's are torn in several places making her almost naked. Their battle was mostly about speed with Haku's ice mirrors and Quiet's teleportation.

Haku seeing her master on the sands of the beach bleeding out; she takes out three senbon needles and quickly created an ice mirror that she just through. Quiet acting quickly because she seen the look in Haku's murderous face. An ice mirror forms behind Naruto with Haku flying out of the mirror. Feeling her killing intent the Golden Devil spins around thrusting his blade into Haku's chest as she cuts his left cheek deeply with her senbon.

Coming to his senses, "No! No! No! NO! Why?! Why did you attacked me!?" demanded Naruto as he lays Haku down onto the sand, taking out his knife from her chest and tries to stop the bleeding.

"Be- Because it was m- my duty…" Haku says as she is choking on her own blood, "Wi- Without Z- Zabuza-sama, I have no life… No purpose; I live to serve him for s- saving m- me…"

"That still doesn't mean you can throw your life away!" pleaded Naruto, "You could've had so much more! Don't die!"

"It- It's too l- late…" says Haku as the light leaves her eyes.

Gritting his teeth together to try and keep his anger under check. Not only did his duel ended early than it should, but he killed Haku when the blond didn't mean too. It wasn't suppose to ended like this. Everything was going as planned, but then that sniper…

"The sniper! where is he?!" demanded Naruto as he looks around for any place, position, or high ground perfect for a sniper to take aim from.

Quiet appears in a black mist with a man that she spent the last few minutes torturing. She was originally was going to stop Haku, but the girl was to fast. But instead saw a sniper sitting in a tree several meters away with little to no coverage at all.

The Golden Devil grabs the would-be sniper, "Who sent you!?"

"Gato," answered Quiet.

Quiet already tortured the man and he gave up Gato real fast.

"Go and tell Gato that I'm coming for him. Tell Gato that the Golden Devil will have his head!"

Naruto shoved the man away before he bolts off to Gato. Naruto drops to his knees as he stares at the bodies of Zabuza and Haku. His honor was robbed. A duel to the death was taken from him and an innocent was taken. Gato is going to die a very painful and slow death; and Naruto has just the right method.

Quiet touches Naruto's injured cheek, "Heal,"

Naruto gently pushed Quiet's hand away from his cheek. He runs his fingers through the wounds. Haku mange to not only pierce his cheeks, but drag them down. The wounds are very deep, so deep the blonde put his finger into one of the wounds and can feel his teeth. Haku cut all the way through his cheek. It will not heal, it will scar.

Naruto kneel down to Haku's body. He takes three senbon from a pouch hanging from her waist. Placing the three senbon between his fingers and with a swift plunges the senbon into his right cheek. The blonde gave himself the same wounds that Haku gave him.

"Why?" questioned Quiet

"Because they are reminders. So that I will forever remember them. Come, we have a little man to kill." said Naruto.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Gato is panicing. Zabuza and Haku left to fight the one that has been causing the little man problems. The assassin caused the business man millions. Destroying his warehouse full of weapons, drugs, and secret plans that could be sold to anyone, along with all of his slaves freed, Zori and Waraji both have been killed. Seeing that Zabuza was going to kill the assassin; so Gato had one of his men follow the duo. His orders were to watch the fight and kill the winner, but the fucker mussed up. He killed Zabuza, but he didn't wait for the fight to end. Now the assassin is coming for him.

Outside of Gato's mansion a few hundred feet away stands Naruto and Quiet. Naruto turns the computer on and is typing in commands into the mortar. Quiet is kneeling down next to a mortar. She loads an 81mm shell down the barrel. What Naruto has planned will make sure that no one walks away from this. The shell fires up into the air. A parachute opens up causing the shell to slowly fall to the ground.

"Camera up and running," says Quiet while rubbing her throat, then loads another shell into the mortar.

"Fire." orders Naruto as he looks onto a target.

The mortar fires the shell. White clouds explode over the mansion's outer walls. Locking onto another target and giving the order to fire once more. The mansion is bombard with a deadly chemical element phosphorus; that's right it is none other then white phosphorus. Gato had them at the warehouse with the mortar that went with it. The little man didn't know what he had. A deadly weapon that has been called into questioning for it effects on people. The OPCW (Organisation for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons) has been pushing the ban on white phosphorus for years now.

Looking on the screen and seeing no more movement meant all the targets have been hit; even part of the mansion has been damage quite a bit.

"No more movement. Let's go and end this." says Naruto.

Both Naruto and Quiet make their way to Gato's mansion. The blonde pushed open the front gate to see the full damage that they caused. Bodies have been charred completely black, vehicles destroyed and are on fire, craters from the shells hitting the ground, there are even some mercenaries still alive begging for help.

"Kept focus Quiet. They'll die soon enough." says Naruto as he ignores the cries for help.

This isn't the first time that used white phosphorus. Back during the Liberian Civil War he used it on villages that didn't join them. It was if you didn't join then you die a painful death. White phosphorus was used for it. It was to send a message to the other villages to join them.

Kicking down the front door to see that the white phosphorus got inside killing those near the door. Quiet disappears by using her invisible. Naruto makes his way up the stairs continue to walk down the hallway. The mansion must of haven't been built too well for white phosphorus made it inside the second floor. Naruto came to a stop hearing the sounds of a man struggling.

He pushed open a door to his right and lo and behold; there lies Gato on the floor burned by the white phosphorus. Naruto stomps onto Gato's spine.

Crying out in pain, "What are you doing!?" demanded Gato

"I'm sorry did that hurt? Let me fix that," Naruto stomps on Gato's spine again, "Does that feel better?"

"You bastard! I'll make you pay for this!" threatens Gato

"No, you won't." says Naruto before stomping in the back of Gato's skull, "Mission complete."

while Naruto went to find and killed Gato, Quiet went around the mansion and killed everyone that survived. After Gato's death the mansion was raid by the islanders after all the bodies was removed. Can't let them see what they did to them. The slaves from The Caves came to the village and were welcome with open arms.

"Thank you for your work," says a graceful Tazuna

"Think nothing of it. I just did my job and killed Gato and all those that he hired. You're free now," Naruto says as he places all the duffel bags on the sand.

"Still you did a great thing here. You're welcome here anytime you wish to visit."

Turning his head over to Quiet, "Quiet, there is something that I need to do. Radio me when Deathstroke arrives." Quiet nods her head as Naruto leaves.

After Gato's death Naruto buried Zabuza and Haku on a cliff that is overlooking the village. Haku has a simple wooden cross for her grave while Zabuza's sword is his grave. The blonde stands in front of their graves.

"For what it's worth you were a worthy opponent Zabuza. Haku… thank you." with that being said Naruto leaves the graves behind.

If he just waited a bit more he would of saw something strange.

"Hehe! Naruto there is still so much that you have to do, but don't worry for you won't be alone. Come along you two. I know where the perfect place for you two go."

 **-Author's Note-**

Yes, Quiet from Metal Gear Solid V is in this. I had to use the scene where she killed those soldiers so violently.

Leave a review.


	5. The Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything from DC**

"Talking!"

 _'Thinking!'_

" **Demon!"**

The Line

The Line. That's what Batman calls it. A line that separates the good and the bad. But what the Bat doesn't know is that the line doesn't exist. There is no line. There is no good, no bad, just morals. There is no good nor evil just the thought.

 **-Fairbanks, Alaska-**

In a safe house several miles outside of Fairbanks sits Naruto sitting in a nice comfy chair with a table sitting in front of him with a chess board on top of it. Quiet is standing next to him and is wearing warm clothes for once. After their first meeting in Taiwan Quiet stayed with Naruto for a debt that was needed to be repaid. Of course Naruto doesn't know what debt she was talking about.

Sitting in front of Naruto sitting in a chair is Rose Wilson, otherwise known as Ravager. She has long white hair, a white eye patch, and a lone brown eye. You can tell that she spends a lot of her free time training and working out. She and Naruto met shortly after his mission in Taiwan. Standing next to Rose is Wintergreen.

It's been more than two years since that mission and a lot has changed since then. During the two years Slade set his sights on Jump City and the Teen Titans that live there. Deathstroke tried to get Robin to become his apprentice, and failed. The old man then turned his sights on a young girl by the name of Terra; who in turn betrayed Slade and killed him. Since then Rose took over Vigilance Inc., a search-and-rescue operation set up as a mercenary organization by Slade's ex-wife, Adeline.

Rose move her rook, "I take it you want to know why I'm here?" asked the white haired woman

"That's a stupid question to ask. You wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't important; you would of just called," answered back Naruto as he takes Rose's knight

"Have you heard of Yashida Medical and Medicine?" asks Rose as she takes Naruto's queen

"Who hasn't? They run the biggest medical company in all of Asia, if not the entire world. They have some of the best minds for that field anyway. What does this have to do with this visit?" asked the blonde when he takes Rose's last rook

"They were making a breakthrough with a new type of scalpel," as she takes Naruto's pawn

"All this for a scalpel? There has to be more to this," as he too takes Rose's pawn

"It isn't a scalpel; it's a sword. They have been working on a way to cut skin during operations without causing too much damage to the patient. They call this new technology High-Frequency Blade Technology. A high-frequency blade is a sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonated at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakened the molecular bonds of anything it cut, thereby increasing its cutting ability," says Rose as she takes Naruto's rook

"That's sounds bad," Naruto moves his king, "Though that would bring some problems. The use for it would be good for the medical field, but then on the flip side the use it can have on the battlefield. The ability to cut anything is a dream come true to any soldier. Wintergreen, what would you think if this technology come onto the battlefield?" asks Naruto

Wintergreen rubs his chin, "Hmm, it would be impractical for the first few years. It is literately bringing a knife to a gun fight, but with enough training and skilled fighters it can make the battlefield like it use to be up-close and personal,"

"So that's why you want me to steal it from Yashia?"

"Yes, but it was already stolen. A week ago someone from Lex Corp broke into the R&D Department stealing the sword and all the data on it. The sword and the data are located in Jump City's Lex Corp branch," said Rose as she moves her queen

"The Teen Titans will try to stop me, even if they know that the technology was stolen from somewhere else," Naruto scratches the side of his head, "I think I have a way to steal it and they won't even know it,"

"Oh?" says a grinning Rose, "Do tell!"

"Slade set his sights on Robin to take him on as an apprentice. Slade took his time and Robin was going mad without that many clues on who Slade is, or why he was there. He tricked the rest of the Titans into thinking that a new villain was making a play for power, but in fact it was the Boy Wonder all the long. The only one who wasn't fooled was Slade. It nearly broke the Titans apart because of his stunt. Robin went and locked up the suit that he was using, to never be used again. I will use the codes and blueprints that Terra gotten when she betrayed the Titans to infiltrate Titan Tower, steal the suit, steal whatever powers the suit along with stealing the sword and the data for it. They will never know what hit them. Checkmate!" declares Naruto.

Rose looks at the board. During Naruto's speech he promoted one of his pawns into a queen, a rook, and a knight; trapped her king and blocked her other pieces. She was distracted by the blonde's explaining with his plan.

Grinning, "You cheated," says Rose

"If you aren't cheating, then you aren't trying." and with that being said Naruto leaves with Quiet following after him.

Rose looks at the chess board before smirking and shacking her head. In the last two years since she met Naruto; Rose can say that his mind is truly is his most dangerous weapon. The white haired woman will never understand why her father wanted to take on another apprentice when Naruto is the perfect apprentice that Slade could ever asked for. She can never understand her father. When she thinks she has him figured out; Slade does something that any normal person wouldn't do.

 **-Flashback-**

As Naruto walks through the forest after leaving behind Zabuza's and Haku's graves the blonde makes his way back to the beach.

"Naruto," Quiet says over the radio, "Someone is here for you over,"

"Roger that. I'm on my way back. Over and out."

A few more minutes and Naruto arrives at the beach to see a Cessna 208 Caravan sitting just off the shoreline. What Naruto didn't expect was to see Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura there on the beach unloading medical equipment.

"Baa-chan? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he gets closer to them.

Tsunade turned to see her grandson walking towards them. She seeings that he has a few bandages here and there, but what catches her eye is the bandages on both of his cheeks.

"Naruto, let me take a look at you while we talk."

Naruto nods to his grandmother. Tsunade explains that Slade hired her and her students to help the people on the island with any and all injures. The doctor wanted to decline, but when he showed her the check with that many zeros you don't say no.

Slowly pulling the one of the bandages on his cheek; she seeing the damage, "Those won't heal properly, Naruto. They'll scar. What happened?" Tsunade asked her grandson

"My honor was stolen. I fighting in a death match and Zabuza; my opponent was killed, but I didn't kill him. A would-be sniper did the deed. I lost it. Haku, Zabuza's apprentice attacked me. I turned my rage, my anger onto her; killing her. With her death my rage subsided my honor was stolen and my duel was taken from me," explains Naruto as he was lost

Tsunade hugs her grandson, "It's alright. Everything will be alright. Why do you believe your honor was stolen?"

"Mom… Mom always said a warrior's honor was everything. A duel to the death between two warriors is the greatest honor one could ask for. By dying in battle like you will have a peaceful place in the afterlife. A place where you can be a rest,"

"Tell me about you mother. Tell me about the woman that catch the eye of my son,"

"I wouldn't say it like that. Mom didn't like to talk about it. What they did. Mom didn't like what they did just to survive and make sure that their culture survives. Mom hated that her people became what they always feared. Mom wanted nothing more than to runaway, but she didn't know where to go. She said that what she did to make me; she didn't want to do the act, but if she didn't then someone else would of,"

"Naruto, it sounds like your mother raped Minato," Tsunade dreaded the answer

"Mom said our people have lost our way. Became what we feared. Mom said that she got to know Dad before they ended him." Naruto says while looking away from his grandmother.

It pained him to talk about what his mother told him. Naruto already knows what will happen to his people if they continue to follow this path. They will die out before long and there is nothing they do about it.

"Naruto, I have to ask, I gave your father a necklace. Do you have it? It is just a simple necklace with a green gem," Tsunade asks Naruto while banishing the thoughts that her son was raped

"No, I don't have it. Mom always wore it and would stare at it at times; losing herself. When we were founded I think it was lost. Mom cried over losing it."

Tsunade just nods her head. She doesn't like the thought that her only son was raped, but apparently Naruto's mother loved Minato with all her heart. It showed that the woman cared her for son with her dying breath. During their whole conversion Tsunade patched up whatever cuts and buries that her grandson had.

"Tell me about this young girl you are hanging around with? Is she your girlfriend?" Tsunade says while trying to tease her grandson

Not catching what his grandmother is getting at, "What do you mean? Quiet helped me," Naruto smiles at Quiet as they walk back towards everyone, "She has some really cool powers!"

"Really?" Tsunade looks at Quiet with curiosity, "You're Metahuman?" Quiet nods, "I never ran any medical tests on a Metahuman before. I want to do the full works. The only people that actually do anything with Metahumans are at S.T.A.R. Labs." says Tsunade as she grabs Quiet and drags her away.

Naruto watches Quiet being taken away. The blonde could only stare at one of the strongest things he'd seen. Wintergreen made himself be known by clearing his throat. Naruto quickly turned around to face Wintergreen.

"I believe you've done a wonderful job, Young Master. You killed Gato and his two lieutenants and any of his hired help. Not only that, but you manged to gain several bags full of weapons and blueprints," praises Wintergreen, "Did you complete your over objective?"

Naruto looks around before reach behind him and pulls out a thick file, "Everything that Gato owned is here. With him dead and no heirs; Gato Shipping Company is good as dead,"

Wintergreen takes the thick file and opens it up looking through several pages, "Not necessary, Young Master. While you were on your mission Master Slade and I have bought all the shares for the shipping company. And since you have all the proper paperwork; I say you are now owner and CEO of Gato Shipping Company." stated Wintergreen.

Dumbfounded. That is the expression marrying Naruto's face. That was Slade's master plan. The mission was to have Naruto basically end Gato Shipping Company to use legal means to take ownership with his death. With Gato's death as owner and CEO, with no heirs, with no partners, with no share holders everything feel to Naruto with him holding all the paperwork saying he is now owner and CEO.

Now it dawned onto the blonde. While Wintergreen was teaching Naruto he spent a lot of time on business. They both planned this. They planned this mission for two years to make sure that Naruto would one day take over a company and made sure he knew what he was doing.

' _Those bastards!_ ' thought Naruto.

 **-Flashback End-**

Naruto walks out of his safe house wearing a heavy coat with Quiet following him with a heavy coat on too. They go around the safe house to a private airstrip with a hanger that is holding their plane. Naruto grabs the handle on the hanger's door and slides the door open with Quiet doing the same for the other door. Sitting there in the hanger the special Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird that Naruto found two years ago.

The plane was made while following the blueprints, but after a few tests runs they found out why it was never fully made. The engines were the problem. The engine would overheat two hours into the flight giving away the position of the plane. After many days reworking the blueprints for the plane, they finally fixed the problem with a set of new engines and a new placement for them on the plane.

A sleek design for one of the best aerodynamic planes every made. Using black stealth paint coating the entire thing for nose to tail wings. The wings form a V pointing towards the front of the plane, making it looks like it'll cut there air. The engine where originally on the side of the plane with the wings connected to them, but where changed from there and place at the back on the plane. The engines being the most costly since they had to be made from scratch are the quietest engines ever built.

Quiet walks over to the plane. A small panel opens up with a small red light for her and she put in several codes. The codes were made so that no one can get into the plane without them; if some did try and got the codes wrong the plane would explode. The light turns green and with it the bomb-bay doors slide open with a lift lowered down. Quiet went first up the lift, then Naruto. When Naruto went up the lift Quiet was already at the controls starting everything up.

Inside the plane is quite big given how small the plane looks from the outside. The compartment with the bomb-bay doors is where a squad of twelve can wait to be dropped off, the next compartment holds all types of different weapons, ammo, and explosives. The compartment beyond that is another place where a squad of eight can be sited, and finally the cockpit where Quiet is currently located.

Naruto sits in the co-pilot chair next to Quiet. The hum of the engine sing. The plane slowly moves out of the hanger and onto the airstrip. Quiet checks the systems once more. The plane rolls down the airstrip, gaining speed as it does so. Gaining enough speed the plane pulls up off the ground. The plane accelerate into the skies, climbing higher and higher.

 **-–-Jump City-**

A few hours passed between flying from Alaska to Jump City. Quiet landed the plane in one of Slade's privately owned airfield. Naruto left Quiet at the plane while he went to have fun with the Titans.

We find Naruto sitting on top of a building that over looks the bay that Titan Tower is located at. Sitting next to the blond is a small police scanner and a small laptop. While the blonde is listening to the police scanner he is looking through the laptop. The blueprints for Titan Tower along with any of the security codes. Granted the security codes most likely have change since then, but the blueprints haven't.

"Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus are attacking the mall. I repeat, Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus are attacking the mall." says a voice over the police scanner.

And on cue a red motorcycle flies out of a hidden tunnel with a blue car following it soon after. A green pterosaurs flies through the air along side Starfire and Raven. Acting quickly Naruto dives off the building. The blonde rolls when he hit the ground which he bolted towards the docks that are just in front of him. Leaping off the ground and into the waters below Naruto swims towards Titan Tower. Naruto knows that he does have that much time since the Titans have fought and defeated Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus in the past. Every minute counts and Naruto knows it.

The assassin turned thief makes it to the shoreline before he dashes towards the Tower. Just before Naruto is seen by the cameras he put up a hood and a face mask. Naruto stops in front of a ventilation duck and rips off the vent duck with him crawling inside afterward. Crawling through the air ducks is surprising easy. The blonde wonders why they are big enough for someone to crawl through them, but doesn't think much about it.

An air vent duck is kicked open with Naruto dropping down to the floor, landing in a crouch. He stands up and walks over to a large safe door. He whistles at the size of it before going over to the computer for the door. Typing in a few commands before a screen pops up asking for a password.

"Hmm, let's see," says Naruto

'Robin' access denied.

'Batman' access denied.

'Titans' access denied.

'Gotham' access denied.

"Hmm, this is getting me nowhere!" growled out Naruto.

Naruto thought and thought about what the password could be. He doesn't have much time left. If he doesn't get it now, he may never get another chance like this again. Naruto looks through the files that Slade had on the Titans; searching for anything. Slade was able to gain a lot of information on the Titans before his death. Such information is the secret identities of Robin who is Richard John "Dick" Grayson, Cyborg who is Victor "Vic" Stone, Starfire who is Koriand'r, Beast Boy who is Garfield Mark "Gar" Logan, Raven who is Rachel Roth.

Thinking long and hard. Robin who was trained by Batman would make it something that is easy to remember, but something that only they would know, something that was important to them at one point or another. Something that only Dick Grayson would know. Something that happened to him. Something that was very dear to him. Then it hits Naruto.

'The Flying Graysons' access granted.

The sound of locks inside the safe door unlocks echoes throughout the room. The safe door opens slowly reviling the suit and belt for said suit.

Grinning, "Bingo!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Thirty minutes later the Titans return to the Tower tired from their long battle. It was only thing fighting Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus as individuals, but when they combine into Ternion it is another thing entirely.

"Man, that was one tough fight!" says Cyborg as he pops his shoulders

"Dude, I know! Ever since they learned they can fuse like that; those three are becoming more and more of a problem," says a green cat laying out on the couch.

Robin walks into the living area where Cyborg and Beast Boy are relaxing, "We've been robbed."

all the Titans gather where the safe is located in Titan Tower. Cyborg hocks up his arm to the computer reading all the files and camera logs, Beast Boy has turned into a blood hound sniffing around the safe, and Raven is using her magic to create an image of the thief.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" asked Cyborg

"The bad," answered Robin

"Besides the Red X suit being stolen, the thief cracked the password protected computer. Which you know is one of the best in the world created by yours truly,"

"Did he use some type of device? Something that we can trace?"

"No, that's the thing. The thief did have a computer, but he didn't use it on the safe. He hacked into the safe by using passwords. Using passwords that you might use. The thief cracked the safe using information that he had on you, Robin. He used 'The Flying Graysons' to open the safe. This thief knows us." said Cyborg.

This sent warning off in the Boy Wonder's head. Someone, a thief found out his secret identities. It is one of the most guarded secrets any hero and to a lesser extent villains. Robin learned from Batman that most of the time when someone learns another secret identity is mostly done on dumb lucky, or with someone with a mind of a genius that looked pass the cap and cowl.

"Beast Boy?" Robin trying to think of anything else

"The thief smells like Slade." answered Beast Boy still in his blood hound form.

This is worst. The thief smelled like Slade, which could mean they are dealing with another apprentice of the mad man. Slade has been dead for two months, but he still seem to cause the Titans problems.

"This bad. With that suit he could do a lot of damage," says Robin as he rubs the side of his head

"What are you talking about, Robin? It's just a suit. What could it possible do?" asked Cyborg

"It's not what it could do, but what it powers the suit. If the thief knows about the suit, then he knows what powers it,"

"What powers the suit?"

"Xenothium," Robin says with regret

"WHAT!?" yelled Cyborg, "You powered the suit with Xenothium!? don't you know how dangerous that stuff is?!"

"Um, what's xenothium?" asked Beast Boy

"Xenothium one of the most dangerous elements ever found on our planet. It can power a city with just a few ounces for five years. That's what it could if it is powered correctly, but if it isn't; well let's just say said city will be nothing more than a crater. The only why to make sure that xenothium is stored correctly is to freeze it near absolute zero." explained Cybord.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto stares at the Red X suit and belt as both lay on the table in front of said blonde. The Golden Devil grabs his hair and pulls very hard. Naruto just learned what powers the suit.

' _Bird Brain is stupid!_ ' thought Naruto as he insulted Robin some more.

"Bad." that's all Quiet just says.

Quiet doesn't say much, but she does know a lot of things. He spends most of her time reading and learning more and more about the world. She is a very patient woman.

"That's an understatement," says Naruto, "Well, we know what we have to steal in order to get into Lex Corp now. I'm going to use the suit and try to burn off what xenothium is left in it,"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Titans were alerted to an alarm going off in one of the Lex Corp Warehouses. They moved quickly to the warehouse, but only Robin seemed to move faster than all of them. He knows what's in the warehouse and what it can find. They bust through the door to see Red X sitting on of the crates waiting for them.

Naruto dawned the Red X suit to not only run the xenothium out of it, but to also see what the suit can really do. He'd seen when Robin used the suit and how he fought and defeat the other Titans with it. The suit was made to defeat the Titans if any of them went rogue; just like how Batman made plans to take down the Justice League if they ever went rogue. It seems that the master and apprentice think very much alike.

"You!" Robin exclaim

"Me!" taunts Red X

"Why did you steal the suit?!" demands Robin

"Because it was gathering dust. Such a fine suit," Naruto says while lifting the cape up, "It's so… flashy!"

"Return the suit and we won't send you to jail," Robin is trying to negotiate

Rubbing his chest, "Hmm, let me think… Nope!"

"Titans, go!"

Red X throws his hands out throwing red x shaped shuriken. All the Titans, but Raven dodges them. The shuriken thrown explodes causing Raven to throw up a shield of black energy. She lowers her shield only to see Red X running towards her. Raven throws up another shield, but Red X teleports behind the girl swiping her feet from out underneath her. The thief takes out a single shuriken, but green bolts of energy hit his hand forcing him to drop it. Starfire fly towards Red X firing several star bolts. The thief jumps in the air dodging the star bolts in midair, lands on the wall before jumping off said wall and hops on Starfire's back, and than hops off.

The alien princess turns around chasing Red X. She fires several star bolts at him once more. Red X turns around firing red beams the hit and bounce off the high beams hitting Starfire. A green pterosaurs flies up behind him before turning into a green gorilla. Roaring at the thief trying to intimate him, but didn't do much good since said thief stuck a red x in the gorilla's mouth. The gorilla tries to get the red x out by flexing his jaw and pulling it out, but nothing worked. Thinking quickly Beast Boy transformed from a gorilla to a hippopotamus. Unfortunately he was too big for the high beams falling off and landing on a pile of crates underneath him. Red X lands in a crouch to see Cyborg running towards him.

Naruto throws up his arm firing a single red x. Cyborg throws up his arms to block it for the x to expand. The ends of the x grabs the crates that are around Cyborg crashing them towards the teen. Beast Boy still in his hippopotamus forms rolls onto his feet transforming back into his normal form. Starfire floats behind the green transformer, Raven floats over the crates to their right, and Cyborg stands up out of the wreck crates dusting himself off behind his right arm transform into his ion cannon.

"C'mon on kids, x marks the spot." taunts Red X.

Teleporting an ion cannon blast, hopping off a crate that's surrounded by black energy, twisting his body midair dodging a star bolts, landing on the ground with Beast Boy transformed into a yeti standing behind him. The yeti roars slamming his fists onto the thief, but said thief teleports away from danger.

Red X teleports onto crates behind the Titans. Robin comes out of nowhere tackling him. The roll on the ground with Robin landing on his knees and Red X landing on his feet. The Boy Wonder throws a birdarang at Red X only for the thief to teleport away. Robin catches his birdarang for his to dodge a fist thrown from behind him. Robin stands on his hands kicking and grabbing the thief's hand to throw him. The Boy Wonder follows Red X throwing punches at him. He uses the teleportation in small bursts to dodge the fists. He then leaps off Robin's fist, throwing his balance off, spinning in the air to throw out a kick. Robin blocks the kick throwing Red X into a crate.

Robin grabs Red X's face mask, "Who are you?!" demands Robin

"If I'd wanted you to know that, would I'd be wearing a mask?" says Red X before he shocks Robin.

Being punched in the face, Robin flies back crashing into a few crates. Cyborg and Raven rushes Red X. A red x flies between the two.

"Azarath Metrion…"

Raven didn't get to finish her spell as the red x between her and Cyborg cause her to misfire her spell at her teammate, while Cyborg's ion cannon misfired hitting Raven instead.

"Looks like you got your wires crossed." said Red X before dodging a star bolt.

Jumping and dodging, using the smoke caused by the star bolts Red X fires an x that enlarges hitting Starfire, trapping her against the wall behind her.

"You have beautiful red hair." complements Red X.

Starfire didn't see it that way. She fires star bolts from her eyes hitting the thief. He flies back hitting a crate, then the ground. Looking up Beast Boy is running towards Red X; as he is doing so, he transforms into a polar bear. Punching the ground, red lines cut through the ground causing the ground to open up a fissure. Beast Boy falls in the fissure.

"Watch your step." taunts Red X.

Red X rolls Robin over with his foot to see the scanner he was looking for. Seeing that he found what he was looking for Red X flees. Robin forcing his body up chasing after the thief.

"I won't let you get away with this!" yelled out Robin.

A red x flies out wrapping around the Boy Wonder's ankles causing him to fall.

Swinging the scanner around, "Better luck next time, kid. And thanks for the suit," says Red X before he pushes the button on the buckle to the belt; only for it not to work, "C'mon! C'mon!"

Robin leaps up cutting his ankles free. Red X takes off with Robin chasing after him. The thief jumps through an open sky window. He runs across the roof hitting his belt. Robin dives for Red X only to miss. Red X leaps higher into the air twisting his body.

"Catch you later." says Red X before teleporting away.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto lands on top of a roof before taking off his mask. He was kinda disappointed with how the Titans fought him. Cyborg has both bronzes and brains. With his high-powered brain he should of found a way to counter some of the moves that Naruto thrown at him. The blonde can tell that Raven was holding back from losing control. With her being part demon she could of easily wiped the floor with him, but didn't. Starfire had the power, speed, and range to easily defeated him too, but didn't want to go against Earth's laws. Beast Boy was the most dangerous one, but he is too immature to use his animal forms in better ways. And Robin was trained by the Batman enough said. All he can say is if this is the team that defeated Slade, then they gotten lucky.

Looking at the scanner the blond now has an excuse to break into the Lex Corp building here in Jump City to really steal what he originally came for. He'll probably has to fight the Titans once more, but if they do a repeat like earlier; well they just aren't great heroes then.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The night kept going strong as most of the city is asleep. A shadow moves across rooftops til it stops. Red X looks up at Lex Corp building that is standing in front of him. Inside is what he really was after. Smirking at the thought that the Titans won't know that the suit wasn't what he'd really wanted.

Silence. That's what greeted Naruto when he sneak inside Lex Corp. There are a few guards walking around each floor reporting in every fifteen minutes. The thief watches as the guard in the surveillance room radio all the other guards walking throughout the building that he's going to take a piss. Dropping down from the ceiling Red X walks over to the main computer. Typing through screen after screen. After a few minutes the thief found what he was looking for. On the thirty-fourth floor is the stolen High-Frequency Sword and all the data to it. Red X also found that the xenothium on the seventieth floor.

By time the guard returns to the surveillance room it was empty. A few minutes later the Titans arrived and alerted all the guards that there is a thief in the building. Staying to the shadows Red X passes Raven and Beast Boy, then Cyborg, followed by Starfire. He came to a stop when he sees that Robin is standing in front of the vault and the controls to said vault that leads to the xenothium.

Robin hears Starfire's scream. Something isn't right. Red X made sure to sneak pass all the Titans and guards. He didn't knock anyone out or killed anyone. Someone is crashing this party.

"Starfire?" says Robin as he runs down the corridor

"What the matter, kid?" Robin turns around to face Red X, "Don't you want to play? After all, their your toys,"

Red X flashes a hand full of shuriken just before throwing them at the Boy Wonder. Robin ducking the shuriken. The shuriken hit the controls causing it to explode. The vault's door opens up. Red X hops back into the corridor with Robin giving chase. It showed that Red X wasn't as flexible as Robin, but he is making due by dodging not only the trip laser security beams and fighting Robin at the same time. They both leaped off and dropped down thirty feet. Falling towards a barrier that separate the rest of the fall. Red X fires an x the cuts through the barrier with him falling through the hole. The hole closes after Red X passes through it, but Robin hits the barrier.

Red X takes off down the corridor. After a few minutes Robin gets pass the barrier and drops down to run down the corridor to a large open and empty room. Robin can see the door on the other side of the room. He wonders where did Red X gone to. There was only one way in and out.

Red X came out of the shadows, "After you." says Red X before pushing Robin forward.

The floor lit up. Robin looks down as the floor to see the spot that he is standing on is bright red. A laser that is hocked up to the ceiling slides over above Robin. The barrel lights up with the hum of charging up. Robin jumps out of the way as the laser fires at him. The laser tracks Robin's movements following him and firing at his location. Using Robin as a distraction, Red X leaps in front of Robin as the door opens up.

"Thanks for the hand, kid." says Red X as the door closes.

Red X closes the vault door on the other side locking it. Naruto is glad the suit has warmers inside. The temperature inside is below zero. The only way for xenothium to be stored in freezing cold temperatures. Granted the only way to make xenothium completely is to freeze it the temperature of -273.15 on the Celsius scale, but if you're trying to store it as long the ore is below 32.018 F.

"Xenothium ore," Red X says as he works the console, "Enough to power the suit a good long time."

Arms clamp the floating vials of xenothium in its liquid form. He grabs a capsule and begins placing vials in it.

"I love it when the good guy wins." says Red X as he places the last vial in the capsule.

A loud noise can be heard on the other side of the vault, then a shack. A red beam blast through wall that is connecting to the vault. The beam moves and cuts through the wall. The vault door falls over. Robin is standing on the other side holding the laser from the ceiling that has been ripped out of said ceiling.

"You're not going to win," the Boy Wonder growled out.

Robin drops the laser before he leaps doing a spin in midair, kicking Red X into the behind him. Red X drops the capsule when he hit the wall.

"Kid, you are taking life too seriously." said Red X.

they both charge towards each other. Yelling Robin leap towards Red X, only to go over him. Quickly turning around the Boy Wonder throws several small silver balls at Red X. The thief teleports away before the silver balls explode. Red X lands on his hands, jumps off his hands, lands in a crouch, before throwing shuriken at Robin. Robin himself dodges several of the shuriken to only take out his bo staff to block the other shuriken.

The red x on Red X's gloves glowed red before enlarging. The enlarge xs spins at high speeds. Jumping towards Robin taking a swing at him. The Boy Wonder blocks, jumps, dodges Red X attacks. The spinning blades spark off of Robin's bo staff. Robin blocks and locks the spinning blades before pushing Red X away. He then leap towards the thief swinging his bo staff only to miss when Red X ducks. Red X throws a left cross, then a right jab; Robin dodges both and hits Red X with his bo staff.

The blades pick up speed. He leap towards Robin swinging his left arm out. Robin ducks and dodges as the blades cut through the wall. Robin slides behind the thief. Said thief spins on the balls of his feet taking another swing at the Boy Wonder. Robin goes on the defensive blocking the spinning blades trying to not get cut. Robin then kicks Red X away. They cross and lock their weapons together.

"Why did you steal the suit? What are you planning to do?" demands Robin

"Whatever I want!" answered back Red X as he leans back taking Robin with him to only kick him off, "Not everyone likes to play the big villain, kid. I'm a thief. I'm not threatening your precious city, I'm just looking out for number one,"

"So you're not psychic, you're just selfish!"

"Lighten up chuckles," Red X raises his hands up, "I'm not such a bad bad; once you get to know me."

Red X fires xs at Robin. The Boy Wonder hits the first one out of the way, but only to get his taken out from underneath him. Robin looks up to see Red X falling towards him. He rolls out of the way as Red X uses his super strength to crush the flooring. Robin kicks Red X into the wall causing him to hit the floor afterward.

Red X sees the capsule and grabs it, "Plays time over, kid," only to be answered with Robin taking out a birdarang, "Back off, or I'll trip the power core; and the core triggers the rocks. I don't think you want that on your conscience," threatens Red X

"And I don't think you want to be disintegrate." Robin throws back at Red X.

Several arrive behind Red X wearing haze mat suits. One of them blasts Red X knocking him out and, then firing at Robin knocking him out. Waking up, Naruto doesn't know how long he was out for. The last thing he remembers is fighting Robin, then maze mat suit wearing people came, knocking him out with their weapon.

Rubbing his head, "Ok, who were the moon men?" demands Red X til bar are lowered down trapping him, "Huh?"

"Criminals!" Red X turns around facing Robin, "Just like you,"

"C'mon, kind. You really don't think this little playpen can really hold me?"

The bars shock Red X, "You really don't care do you? A lowlife maniac just got his hands on enough xenothium to disintegrate the entire city, and it is your fault!"

"Do you mean _our_ fault?"

"At least I'm going to do something about it. And if you cared about anything other than yourself, you'd be helping!"

"Sorry, kid. Some guys don't like play the hero,"

"I'll be back to take you to jail!" and with that Robin leaves Red X there.

Eying the console, Red X looks around the room. Most of the xenothium was taken showing that this placed was robbed.

Tapping the side of his head, "Quiet, I pick up."

Red X waited for several minutes before a black mist appears with Quiet walking out of it. She quickly saw Naruto stuck inside a cage. He points to the console. Taking the hint she unlocks the bar to go back into the floor. Without saying a word Quiet walks over to Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder before disappearing in a black mist.

They appear several floors down in front of another vault. Knowing what was inside, Naruto places one of his hands on the vault; shocking the vault that unlocks it. The vault's door swings open reveling a sword, but not just any sword; it known other then the High-Frequency sword. Naruto takes the sword without a care in the world as the alarms go off. Not caring about the alarms, Naruto looks at the sword. He unsheathes the blade to get a better look at it. The blade is tempered high carbon spring steel, with a blade length of 29 ¾ in., and a handle length of 11in., weighing at 3.75 lbs,. The overall design for the sword is am 8th century Chokuto. It shows that the person who created and design this technology wanted swords to come back. Quiet put her hand back onto Naruto's shoulder and disappears in a black mist.

Both Quiet and Naruto are thrown out of a cloud of black mist. Groaning Naruto sits on his knees. That was the worst teleportation to date. But there is a reason for that, and that's the longest distance Quiet has done to date. The young woman herself is breathing hard and is barely staying awake.

"Good job, Tixji." Naruto was treated with a glare.

Let it be known that Quiet doesn't like her birth name. He can never get why she hates it, but the blonde doesn't ask the question. For one, she is his friend and comrade. Naruto respects Quiet too much.

Letting Quiet rest, Naruto turns his attention to the sword he just stolen. The sword was the only thing in the vault, but the data wasn't. He knows that they wouldn't separate the two for they both would be study at the same time. Looking better at the sword Naruto notices that there is a thin line at the bottom of the hilt. He twists the hilt causing it to open up and a flashdrive falls out.

"Bingo!"

Naruto put the flashdrive back into the hilt and stands on his feet. He remembers what Robin talked about and was trying to make a point. Naruto knows that it was someway his fault that the xenothium was stolen. He can't let innocent people get hurt or killed because of his actions.

"Quiet, get some rest and when you feel better head back to the plane. I have some unfinished business to take care of. Take the High-Frequency sword with you; don't want anyone to know that this is what we were really after." explained Naruto.

Quiet nods her head as she takes the sword from Naruto before going back to laying on the ground once more. Naruto dashes off back towards the city. Luckily for the blonde he still has the scanner to track xenothium.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Professor Chang is a failed scientist plain and simple. He has a brilliant mind, but no one was looking at his work. No one wanting anything to do with his breakthroughs or theists. As he saw a way out, when took to crime. Using what he learned while working for big corporations; blackmail. Chang learned enough blackmailing material to destroy several large corporations.

By using his connects the mad professor runs an underground smuggling operation providing illegal services for higher-tier villains. But Chang grows tired of smuggling, he wants to do what super villains do and take hostage an entire city. Holding all the lives there with a weapon of mass destruction. When Robin came to him telling him that the suit he created that runs off of xenothium was stolen; that's when he knew to strike. The thief would go to Lex Corp to steal the xenothium that's there. Yes, the Titans were there, but they were distracted by looking for the thief. It was simple really; just wait for the opportunity and strike. Now he has four of the five Titans, enough xenothium to hold Jump City hostage, and no one is going to stop him.

Canisters holding the xenothium are loaded up on the back compartment to a modified telescope. The door to the observatory open up with the modified telescope moving into position. The hum of the telescope powers up.

"Buildings, neighborhoods, lives. Countless targets waiting to be disintegrate," Chang chuckles to himself before turning around to the frozen Titans, "Tell me pretty girl, have you seen something ripped apart molecule by molecule? It's breathtaking."

Starfire's eyes glowed green before the ice encasing her head breaks, "You are a bad man!" fires her star bolts from her eyes.

"Oh? If you think I'm bad now; you're going to be really impress once I'm finish with your city; and move onto you,"

"Your plan shall fail! Robin will-"

"Not be joining us," Chang says cutting off Starfire, "Not with your lives on the line. For to risky for _good_ boy like him,"

"You would be surprised with the risks that Robin would take!" Starfire stated.

Chang climbs into the operating booth for the telescope. The telescope spins around facing the open skies.

"Has a nice smell to it, doesn't it?" Chang asks no one really. The telescope moves up as the barrel lowers aiming towards the city, "I've spent years hiding from this cursed city. Now let them hide from me! Prepare to fire!" ordered Chang.

Robin swings down kicking Chang in the head, firing the telescope. The beam fires upwards missing the city, but hits the top of Titan Tower.

"You just made a big mistake!" says Robin.

The back of the telescope opens up, rotates the canisters of xenothium, then closes.

"Attack!" orders Chang.

A red liquid hits the railings that hardens afterward and a beam of red energy flies over Robin's head. Robin jumps over the railing, falling towards the two henchmen that are firing at him. The Boy Wonder lands between the two, the one that was firing the red liquid turns around and fires at Robin. Robin ducks with the red liquid flying over his head hitting the other henchman. Robin kicks the stuck henchman hard enough that breaks him free and then uses the motion to land on the other henchman.

Robin grabs the weapon that fires the red liquid. He runs over to the railings jumps on them and fires at them henchmen below. The henchmen step out of the way. Robin jumps off and slides down the harden liquid. He knees one of the henchmen in the face, punched another, grabs one of the electric rods shocking another henchman, spins around shocking the last henchman.

"Robin!" yelled out Starfire.

Robin turns around facing the henchmen running towards him. He drops the shock rods. He ducks and bobs the red liquid fired him, then upper cuts one of the henchmen. Robin grabs the hose to the breather on one of the henchman's mask releasing the oxygen, another henchman runs behind the Boy Wonder only to miss with the plug being pulled from his backpack releasing the red liquid.

The telescope turns around, "Quickly! Quikcly! Ha!" shouted Chang.

The telescope stops humming to charge. Robin takes out a grappling hock and fires it up at the ceiling. Chang chuckles while pulling a leveler causing the telescope to follow the Boy Wonder and fires at him. The beam misses and goes through the ceiling. Robin quickly swings his body landing on the catwalks. He runs dodging the beam being fired at him several times, til the beam hits the catwalk underneath Robin. He quickly grabs the railing hanging onto dear life.

The telescope aims at Robin humming, "Okay, good boy. Who should I destroy first, you? Or your pretty friend?" asked Chang

The telescope lowers down aiming at the other Titans, "Starfire!" shouted Robin.

Starfire struggles to get free, but to no avail. But just before Chang could fire a red shuriken hits his hand and another hits the controls causing electricity to spark out. Robin loses his grip and falls to his doom, but Red X catches him lands on the railing and toss the boy onto the catwalk.

Robin rolls to his knees, "I'd though you didn't like playing the hero?" questions the Boy Wonder

"Doesn't mean I don't know how," says Red X while jumps over the railings.

Henchmen run towards the duo firing energy weapons at them. The thief and the hero jump up in the air, lands in the middle of the group. They mimic each others moves. It was simple for Red X to mimic Robin's moves because Slade made sure to record all the fights the Titans were in. It was surprisingly easy to take out the henchmen afterward.

Chang watched all his henchmen being beaten down, "No! No! No!" Chang hits the control causing the telescope to fire.

The beam moves upwards cutting through the observatory. The beam moves down and around cutting through not just the observatory, but also the surrounding mountain side. The back of the telescope ejects the canisters of xenothium. Robin lands on the controls in front of Chang punching him to the floor.

Red X lands next to Chang, "Time to get what I came for,"

Robin and the other Titans get in front of Red X, "Times up," says Raven

"Thanks for the help, X. But don't think that means you can just help yourself,"

"No problem, kid. This should keep me going for a while," says Red X holding up a vial of xenothium

"That won't do you much good without this," said Robin holding up the belt to the suit, causing Red X to look down and see that its gone, "Better luck next time,"

Red X slowly backs away from the Titans, "Not bad, kid, not bad at all." before throwing the vial to the ground, causing it to explode.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto quickly changed out of the suit and simply disappeared in the growing crowd that is starting the new day. Everything went as planned. The High-Frequency Blade Technology and no one knows it.

 **-Metropolis City-**

It is a simple morning with Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor going over several documents for the upcoming quarter. He had to put to the side of his hate for Superman for his company. After all, killing Superman doesn't pay for the bills.

"Sir," Luthor looked up to see Mercy, "The Lex Corp Branch in Jump City has been broken in too. Large amounts of xenothium and the High-Frequency Blade Technology was stolen,"

Luthor frowns, "The High-Frequency Blade Technology was a lose anyway. Yes, the technology was too good to pass up, but it would take years to make anything useful. The xenothium on the other hand will cost a fortune to replace." stated Luthor.

 **-Author Notes-**

This should of gone up faster, but writer's block. Anyway, while I was having writer's block I thought it would be interesting for there to be a reading for this story. Those that are interested send me a message and give me a reason and if I want you to do a reading I'll give more directions. Leave a review and a like.


	6. Death Isn't An Apology

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything from DC**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

Death Isn't An Apology

Death. That has been one of things that caused Naruto to think. Death was always there hanging over his head ever since he was first born. It was something that his mother feared more than everything, but not her own death; his own death. With Kushina dying protecting Naruto; he'd seen first hand that death came for everyone, even for his awesome, cool, unstoppable mom. With Slade taking Naruto in and teaching him how to fight and take lives; the blonde learned that death is fair. Death comes for everyone, young, old, poor, rich, politicians, lawyers, criminals, murderers. Anyone.

 **-–-Boston, Massachusetts-**

A few days passed since Naruto stole the High-Frequency Blade Technology. He reported back to Rose and instead of his normal payment, she gave him the High-Frequency Blade Technology as his own. Seeing that he has no missions or assignments the blonde took this opportunity to get some R&R. And what better place then Boston, Massachusetts?

We catch Naruto sitting on a bench in one of the many parks that Boston has feeding the birds, or how he likes to poke fun at them, "rates with wings". He spent most of the morning there just watching people walk by. Watching them live their lives. Worrying about bills, family, friends, lovers, and businesses. How they have easy lives and don't have to worry about losing their own lives. He always wondered how people could live like that. Thinking about them brought old happy memories to the surface.

 **-–-Flashback-**

The sun shines brightly in the clear skies with a few clouds here and there. Lush green forest of trees thick and untouched. Clean clear running streams of waters. The island is perfect as it should be. With fertile soil, marvelous vegetation, and varied natural resources, there was no want, no illness, no hatreds, and no wars. The weather is perfect never too hot or too cold; though it does slightly get cold at nights. The island is none other then Themyscira otherwise known as Paradise Island; home of the Amazons.

Hidden in the untouched forest sits a small cottage. The walls of the cottage are made out of clay with clay tiles for the roofing along a chimney coming out of the side of the cottage. To the side of the cottage is a small garden that has potatoes, carrots, corn, and green onions. A hop away from the cottage is a pen with three chickens, a goat, and a cow. Inside the cottage is quite small only fit for a single person, maybe two. A bed, a wooden stove, and a fireplace for those cold nights with a few cabinets. Humming a soft tune while cutting a potato before dropping the sliced potato pieces into a boiling pot of broth with cut up carrots and meat. She turns around with her long fiery-red hair moves like a veil. The redhead is wearing a chiton that's fastened at her left shoulder that is knee-length. A green gem hanging from a necklace is wrapped around her neck. She has fair skin with a nice tone of muscle showing that she takes care of her body of years training to fight and protect her island and home, and her violet eyes shine brightly as she looks at her son.

"Naru-chan! Lunch is almost ready," stated Kushina

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at what I found!" says Naruto as he runs up to Kushina, "Look!"

Naruto holds up his hands showing her a toad. Her little sunshine.

"Naru-chan, why do you have a frog? And how did you catch it?" asked Kushina

"I was trying to get him all day! And it's a toad, Mommy! The pretty lady said so," explained the little boy

"What?" says a horrified Kushina

"A pretty lady told me this is a toad, not a frog."

Kushina quickly grabs her sword and rushes outside with Naruto following after her. When Kushina gets like this it would scare Naruto. She would tell Naruto to hide in the hidden room underneath the bed when a group of pretty ladies would come and visit from time to time. He knows that whenever he spots a pretty lady coming to their cottage he is suppose to rush home and hide til Mommy tells him to come out.

Kushina rushes outside expecting a squad of her former sisters armed and pointing their arrows at her, but she doesn't find them only a single woman. But not just any woman, but a Goddess, the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, mathematics, strength, war strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill, Athena. The Goddess has raven black hair that is curled so it isn't in her face to block her gray-stormy eyes. She is wearing a chiton, but unlike Kushina's, her goes to her sandal covered feet and is made out of the fines silk dyed soft blue.

"Kushina, is that anyway to greet a goddess?" asked Athena

Stunned that Athena is here at her cottage, but quickly steeled herself, "No, but I have to be careful. So forgive me, Lady Athena," answered back Kushina

"I would be too if my son was caught,"

"Is that a threat!" demands Kushina, "I don't care who stand in my way, be man, fellow sister, or goddess!"

"Now that sounded like a threat, Kushina. You know you're walking a very dangerous path." Athena says in a higher tone.

The toad in Naruto's small hands hops out with him trying to catch it. Kushina quickly grabs her boy and place him behind her with her sword pointing at the Goddess. She wasn't going to lose her child. She doesn't care that Naruto wasn't born a girl, she only cares about the safety for him. When she saw the new mothers that gave birth to boys throwing them into the sea the redhead was disguised at her sisters. The same sisters that couldn't wait to be mothers were now throwing their own children into the sea to die; using the excuse that they are male.

So when a month later passed and she went into labor, Kushina knew that she couldn't give birth with the other Amazons. So she ran into the forest where she gave birth to a health baby boy. She knew deep down that she wasn't carrying a girl, but a boy.

"That's enough Athena." says a voice behind Kushina.

Kushina turned around hiding Naruto behind her once more. Standing in front of Kushina is one of the most beautiful women that she has laid her eyes one. She just like Athena is wearing a chiton that is dyed royal purple with a peacock cloak draped over her shoulders and over her head only allowing a few brown locks of hair to show. The woman standing in front of Kushina is Hera, the Goddess of Women, Childbirth, Family, and Marriage; the Queen of Olympus.

"L- Lady H- Hera? What are you doing here?" questions a panicked Kushina.

It was bad enough that Athena knew where she lived and found out about Naruto, but now another Goddess knew about Naruto. Gritting her teeth and tightening her grab to her sword. Kushina was making up in her mind to fight and try to force the two Goddesses to leave her alone with her son.

"I wouldn't trying anything that you are thinking," says Hera, "I only came here to see my future Champion,"

"F- Future Champion? Surely you jest? I love my son dearly, but I will only train him to defend himself; not to fight for the Gods," stated the redhead

"When you ran from your sisters you changed fate. You were suppose to gone to Hippolyta demand Hiketeia for protection on not just you, but your son as well. Your son would of grown up with joy, happiness, and honor. The Amazons would of seen Naruto as their future prince and over time as their future king. He would of gone down in history as Themyscira's greatest king. But now? Now there is a warrior of darkness that'll lead the world into a new age with the Amazons on the brick of extinction." says Hera as she looks at the frighten boy.

She sees both the paths that are met for the boy. One where he would have been loved by all the Amazons as one of their own. An image of an older Naruto wearing a muscle cuirass design to protect all of his major vital spots, but allows the warrior to keep his movements free. He is also wearing greaves to protect the lower leg as well the cavalry. With a helmet to protect his head and a face mask for added protection. And to cap it all off he is wearing his very own bracers just like the other Amazons would wear. Then she sees a warrior wearing black armor with different types of weapons and a black and orange face mask with only one eye hole.

"Mommy…" says a frighten Naruto.

With how Hera was staring at Naruto it was starting to frighten him. He tighten his grip of Kushina's skirt. Seeing that Hera is frighten her baby boy.

"Stop frightening my son!" demanded Kushina, "I don't care what fate wanted! I was just scared for my son's life. I would do it all over again if I had too! If the Amazons don't change their ways, and soon; they'll make enemies that'll come and wipes all of them from existence,"

Smirking, "Yes, I know, as well as the other Gods of Olympus. It is only a matter of time before something cause the Amazons to fade in time and be forgotten just like in myth. And you Kushina; started it. Your son will be the one that could of leads the Amazons into a bright future, but now his actions will be what will change not just those on Themyscira, but the rest of the world," explained Hera

"Mommy, the weird lady is scaring me!" with tear forming in his eyes

Smirking at the scowl on Hera's face, "Leave!" shouted Kushina, "I don't care what goes on outside of my home! My son will not become a plaything for the Gods, or for anyone! If I wanted that I would of stayed with my former sisters and throw him into the sea with the other males; heed my worrying now, fuck with my son and I don't care who you are I'll kill you!"

"Watch what you say Amazon!" Hera hisses out the venom, "You just made an enemy today! I hope you are prepare for the consequences; I'll make sure that you watch as your former sisters torture your son in front of you, then watch as they finally kill him right in your very eyes!"

"BEGONE!"

Leaping and swinging her sword that cuts through Hera as her body fades away. Seeing that the bitch who threatens her baby boy turns to the other target to take her fury out on only to see Athena fled as well.

"RUN! RUN YOU CUNTS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE GODS, MEN, OR WOMEN! I KILL ANYONE WHO THREATENS MY SON! DO YOU HEAR ME!" yelled out Kushina.

But the bravado quickly faded. She drops her sword, turns and grabs her little boy, her sunshine, her baby, her little maelstrom. Tears runs down her cheeks at the thought of losing him. Kushina remembers when Naruto was first born the sleepless nights with him waking up every two hours crying. She would check to see if he was hungry or needed cleaning. At times she would just cry with him to try and get closer to her baby. Or the times when Naruto was smaller and Kushina would just watch him sleep as his little chest would go up and down. Kushina didn't care if anything happened to her, but if anything happened to Naruto she doesn't know what she would do.

"Mommy…"

Hearing her little boy call her. Kushina tries to lay his spiky unruly hair down, but to no avail. Just like his father Minato's hair was just like this. She silently wished that Naruto had gotten her hair instead of Minato's, but then she wouldn't have anything to remember of the man she loved, besides the necklace that he'd given her.

 **-–-Flashback End-**

Naruto still remembers that day. That was the day that his mother challenged Hera and Athena. It was kind of stupid on Kushina's part to challenge them, but she wasn't about to lose her son. His mother means well, but the fear of losing her son was too much and made her react for his safety in a very violent way. He still loves his mother very dearly.

There was one thing that Naruto never told his mother that day; he sensed the negative emotions that she was giving off along with Hera. Her fear, hate, anger, and sadness was so overwhelming it was hard not to cry. He knew that those emotions weren't directed at him, but it still caught him off guard as he never felt those emotions before. Even after his mother's death and with Slade taking him in; the ability to sense negative emotions only grown stronger. Naruto remembers the first time he used it on the battlefield and he was nearly overcome with the anger, fear, hate, pain, sorrow, and so many more emotions it nearly cost him his life.

"Hey!"

Breaking out of his thoughts Naruto turned his head to see a goth girl standing in front of him. She has unruly black hair, pale skin, black shirt and pants, a silver ankh on a chain around her neck, and a mark of the Eye of Horus around her right eye.

"Hmm? Can I help you?" Naruto asks the girl

"You do realize that you're out of bird feed, right?"

Naruto looks at his hands to find that indeed that he is out of bird feed. He was caught up in his memories that he didn't even know that he was empty-handed.

"Well now, this is embarrassing! I was so caught up going down memory lane that I wasn't paying action! Ha hah!"

Giggling, "You're funny! My name's Didi, what's yours?"

"Naruto, my name's Naruto,"

"Fishcake?"

"Maelstrom actually. Mom called me her Little Maelstrom because I had too much energy. What about you? Does Didi mean anything?

"Hmm?" hums Didi as she takes a thinking pose, "Not that I can think of. I never really had a chance to ask my parents if it meant anything,"

"Never had the chance too?"

"They died a few years ago along with my little brother,"

"That sucks,"

"Now that's strange,"

"What do you mean?"

"When I say my parents and little brother are dead people would say that they're sorry. You didn't."

"Because that's stupid. People say that 'I'm sorry for your lose' I never understood that. Random people; who don't even know you and don't even know your parents and little brother say they're sorry for your lose, yet they don't even know them. It's an insult." Naruto says bitterly

"Death will cause people to do stupid things, don't you think?" Naruto nods, "People will either rise to the occasion, or falls into despair. It all falls onto how a person handles the secession,"

"You know for a couple of teenagers we talk about death real well," comments Naruto

"Yeah, I guess we do. Hey! Do you want to get a burger?!" says Did with excitement in her voice

Raising an eyebrow, "Sure~?"

Naruto really didn't know how to answer that question. He can already tell this girl is strange. A strange aura surrounds this girl like she isn't fully there and yet all there at the same time. It is very confusing and strange. Shrugging his shoulders stands up and follows Didi. They walked for a few blocks til them came across a small diner. They go inside, sit at the counter, and order up two burgers. It didn't take long for their orders to be brought out.

Didi takes hug bites out of her burger like she hasn't eaten in days. Naruto on the other hand is eating his burger at a much loser pace.

' _There is so much grease in this thing._ ' thought Naruto.

There is one thing that Naruto doesn't like and that is unhealthy food. Blame it when he was trying to survive in the wildness of Alaska. Food was hard to come back and you had to find the right type of food to keep your body going. In a sense Naruto treats his body like it is a temple. Yes, he does eat unhealthy food every now and then, but that is mostly candy.

"Mmm! This is so good! Now I can see why humans loves to eat greasy food. It fills you up so fast and there's so much on it! Who knew by frying cow meat, kale, three different types of cheeses, tomatoes, peppers, and beacon!" Didi somehow says with a mouthful

"Humans?" catching what Didi said, "What are you talking about? You're going on like you'd never ate a burger before and you're eating like you'd never ate before too. Just who are you, Didi?"

"I did eat before, but that was a hundred years ago. I'm Death," Didi answers

"I don't believe you," Naruto replies back

"I wouldn't think you would," says Didi before takes another hug bite out of her burger, "I never did understood life til I asked a little girl that died and you know what she said? She said that I was being mean. That I didn't understand what I was doing; so I came up with the idea that every hundred years I would walk in the land of the living to see what life is like, and to see why people didn't want to die. I can say that when the very first time that I did die I hatred myself. But as I did it over and over again and again I slowly understood why people want to live, and while others want to die," Didi explains before finishing her burger off

"So… let's say I believe you, why tell me?" Naruto asks

"Because you understand death better than most people. Like the time when you killed soldiers off in Liberia that attacked your camp as the civil war was ending." said Didi.

Naruto's eyes widen. He never told anyone that his camp was attacked as the civil war was ending. The only one who know that happened was Slade and he's dead.

"How? How do you know that? Only those that survived that night knows!"

"Because I was there. I was there when you killed those soldiers in a blood rage. I was there when you killed those wolves in Alaska. I was there when you killed Gato and all those that worked for him. And I was there when your mother died." Didi finished explaining.

 **-Flashback-**

A squeal echoes through the forest of an animal taking their final breathes of life. Kushina takes her spear out of the boar she just killed.

"This will do nicely!" Kushina says with a smile.

The redhead grabs and lifts the boar like it was nothing and throws the boar over onto her shoulder with her spear in hand. Today is Themyscira most sacred holy day known as the Feast of the Five. A day where every Amazon pay homage to the five Goddesses who took part in Themyscira's creation. Many prayers and worship is practice today. To start the day off a hunt in honor to the Goddess Artemis. Kushina arrives home to see Naruto picking vegetables from the garden to celebrate to another Goddess Demeter for a plentiful harvest.

"Naru-chan, I want you to wash what you picked, while I clean and strip the boar for our feast later tonight," Kushina explains to Naruto

"Okay, Mommy!" Naruto says before running off

"And make sure that you aren't spotted!" Kushina yelled out.

Naruto had to be even more careful during this time of year. The forest is filled with Amazons hunting for the Feast of the Five. With Naruto still being very young he can pass off as a girl because he took more after Kushina when she was younger, but when he gets older that won't be the case. Even now Kushina can make out that Naruto will take more after Minato as he grows older as time goes on.

Naruto runs and jumps making sure he doesn't drop anything from his basket. He came upon the river that he and his mother would bathe in at nights before bed. The blonde kneels down and takes out a carrot before washing it in the stream. As Naruto is washing the carrot he hears a twig snap.

Jumpping the blonde grabs a small knife that he brought with him, "Who- Whose there?!" demanded Naruto.

A girl the same age as Naruto walks out of brush. She has long raven hair and the clearest blue eyes that he'd ever seen; granted Naruto never seen anyone before besides the two Goddesses that visited him and his mother a few months ago. The girl is also wearing a white chiton just like Naruto.

"Why are you so far away from everyone else?" the girl asks

"What do you mean? I'm not far from my home. All I have to do is yell and Mommy will be here really fast,"

"Mommy? He he! You still call you mom that?" giggles the girl

Cheeks reddening, "Shut- Shut up! Mommy is Mommy! She's better then yous!" Naruto yelled back

Narrowing her eyes at the blonde, "No she isn't! My Mom is better than yours!"

"Nah!"

"Yah!"

"Nah!"

"Yah!"

"Nah!"

"Yah!"

"Naruto!"

"Diana!"

Kushina came running out from the bushes wielding a sword while another woman runs behind Diana with a broadsword on her back. The woman has long blond hair, dark eyes, and is wearing some armor over a dark blue chiton.

"H- Hippolyta?" Kushina gasps

"Kushina? Where have you've been all these years? The patrols said they would find you every now and then, but they couldn't follow you," says Hippolyta then she sees Naruto rushing over to Kushina to hide behind her, "Oh! You had your daughter Kushina!"

"Yes… I had my _daughter_!" lied Kushina

"Yes, did you run that day? It must have been hard giving birth by yourself? Surely it would have been easier on you if you'd stayed,"

"I didn't want to give birth with all the death that was going on," Kushina explains, "It didn't feel right giving life near death would be good for Naruto,"

"Naruto? You named your daughter the same name that man wanted?"

"It was the least that I could do," Kushina answers back quickly.

The redhead takes notice the little girl standing next to Hippolyta. The Queen of the Amazons followed Kushina's gaze to her daughter.

"I see you noticed my daughter, Kushina. This is Diana, Princess of the Amazons and heiress to Themyscira. Kushina, why haven't you return?" asks Hippolyta

"Because I didn't want too. I am just fine with Naruto and I. It's a quiet lifestyle; yes it is a little boring, but it's worth it," Kushina explains as she wraps her arm around Naruto's shoulders calming him down.

This is the first time that Naruto has ever met someone other than her and the two Goddesses. He's a little scared because Kushina always told him to hide from anyone, but her.

"I'm surprised that you decided to sleep with a man after all these years. I figure you would never become a mother,"

"It… I prayed to the Goddesses for a child. I didn't want to sleep with some man and get pregnant, so by using clay and lots of praying the Goddesses answer my prayers. It was difficult in the beginning, but after all I went through it was worth it," the blond explains to Kushina

Kushina could always tell when Hippolyta was lying. She didn't pray to the Goddesses' she slept with a man and gotten pregnant. Judging by Diana's age she isn't that much younger than Naruto which means Hippolyta was already pregnant with Diana when she was almost ready to give birth to Naruto, or shortly after. It is hard to tell only that Naruto is probably is a few months older than Diana.

But that raises more questions than answers. They only capture men once a year and pass them around to only a few Amazons that want children. Hippolyta didn't want to give birth that last raid. Eying Diana one more time, there was no men that had raven hair or eyes that blue. That can only leave with that one of the Gods came down and seduced and bedded her.

"Kushina, why don't we talk and catch up. It has been years since I'd last seen my lover," Hippolyta asked

"Sure, Naruto finish washing the vegetables and come back to the cottage, while Mommy and an old friend of hers catch up," Kushina told Naruto

"Okay, Mommy!" Naruto says with excitement completely forgetting his fear that he had a while ago

"Diana, help Naruto would you?" asks Hippolyta

"Alright, Mom." Diana answered.

Naruto and Diana go over to the stream and was the vegetables. Both Kushina and Hippolyta walk away from their children but keep them in eye distance. They both just stood there and stare at each other. It has been almost five years since they last saw each other.

"You know, when you left I was heartbroken. I wondered if I did anything to upset you, Kushina,"

"No! You did nothing wrong, Hip-chan! I- I couldn't handle all the death. I saw our sisters throw their newborn sons into the sea. The same sisters that were very happy to be mothers. I couldn't stand to give birth in the same place as they were,"

"You could of came to the Palace then! Why?! Why would you run?! It's not like Naruto is a boy-"

Kushina didn't let Hippolyta finish by placing her blade to the Queen's throat, "Please! I couldn't give birth to my baby without his death coming after!"

"Kushina, you know the law! Only women and their daughters are welcome on Themyscira. Any and all men are to be captured if spotted on the island. If they are healthy enough a few Amazons will have their way with the captured men before killing them. Any babies born male shall be thrown into the seas. You know this! You killed plenty of men on raids!"

"I know this!" shouted Kushina, "You think I didn't know! I killed plenty of men because they had women that were going to become slaves. When we raided that fishing boat and capture all the men. I wasn't going to have anything to do with them, like the other were going too. Then… Then Mintao!" tears start to form in Kushina's eyes, "He saw my red hair!"

Hippolyta's eyes widen. Hippolyta remembers when both of them when they were younger Kushina hatred her red hair. Saying that it makes her stand out and be made fun of. That all changed one day when the shaman said that Kushina would find her soul mate with her hair. Kushina's red hair became a red string of fate.

"He… A man was your soul mate…" says a devastated Hippolyta, "But… I wanted to be your soul mate, Kushina,"

It was no secret on the island that the Queen of the Amazons was head over heels for the redhead. She even went as far to start the Courting Ritual with Kushina. Now that Hippolyta can get a better look at Kushina, she isn't wearing the necklace or bracelet to show that they are still courting one an other, but she did see a green gem hanging from a necklace around her neck.

"You thrown everything that we worked so hard for because of that shaman. I always loved your red hair Kushina. Why didn't you stay with me? Did that man seduced you? How did he wormed his way into your heart and replace me?!" Hippolyta hisses out

"Yes!" Hippolyta was taken back by this, "He gave me something that you could never give me. Minato gave me something that you could never give me, a child. A child born of love. I fell in love with Minato because he accepted his fate. While all the other men were begging and pleading for their lives; he didn't,"

"Because of some man that accepted his fate to die; you throw everything away?"

"Yes! I throw everything away when I got pregnant. Minato didn't show any fear or regret. The only regret he had was not seeing his child. I promised! I promised to Minato I would keep the baby no matter if it was a girl or boy. Naruto is my pride and joy!"

"Your pride and joy?"

"Yes, while our fellow sisters throw their babies into the sea just because they were born male showed that they weren't true mothers. Innocent lives are ended on those days. How can we worship Goddesses that are allowing us to do this? And don't think I don't know about Diana!"

"Wh- What!?" Hippolyta stutters, "What are you talking about?"

"I know Diana is a few months younger then Naruto. Our sisters raid ships once a year. Minato and the fishing boat he was on was that year's haul. That means after they were all killed one of the Gods came to Themyscira. Which God did you sleep with?"

"You… You dare ask me this? Hippolyta, "You who broke our courtship?"

"Yes," Kushina replied

"Zeus…" Hippolyta says quietly so that the children can't hear them, "It was shortly after you left. I was devastated. I… I slept with Zeus and nine months later Diana was born,"

"So what now?" Kushina asks, "Do we fight and kill each other leaving our children orphans; or do we blackmail each other so that we don't harm those that we care for?"

"Blackmail," Hippolyta simply says, "We act like this conversion never happened. In fact, we never saw each other this day. I will saw nothing about this so that you and your son can live in peace, but know this; if for some reason any Amazon finds you I will not be held responsible,"

"That will do. I will do the same thing about you and your daughter. Now leave." says Kushina ending their conversion and their friendship.

Hippolyta and Diana leave while Kushina and Naruto watch them leave. It breaks Kushina's heart that she had to end her friendship with Hippolyta, but she made her choice all those years ago. She doesn't need anyone as long she has her little boy. Kushina would take the whole world on for him.

Standing behind a tree with a clear view of both parties stands a figure. He is wearing black Greek armor with his helmet in hand. He is bald with a long red beard. He is known other than Ares, the God of War.

"Now it is time to see which is stronger. Those that are raised by nature or by those raised by nurture." Ares says before fading away.

 **-Flashback End-**

Didi and Naruto finished eating and are now walking down the sidewalk. The sun disappeared in the skies above only for the moon to replace it while they were eating. The city lights come on giving the city life after dark. An older crowd came out as the younger went home.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Naruto asks

"Mmm," Didi hums, "Oh, I know! I always wanted to go to a party!"

Scratching the back of his head, "Sure?" again not knowing what do to.

They walked around the city looking for a party. Honestly they had no idea where they were going. Both the blonde and goth never been to a party, til they came to a nightclub. The place is packed. Posters of an up-and-coming musician is preforming there tonight.

"Wow!" says Didi, "This place is packed. Do you know is playing?"

"No," Naruto replies, "I haven't been in the States for very long."

It was kind of a lie. Naruto does stay in America, but only in Alaska. And when he does its out in the Wildness.

"You came here and you don't know who's playing?" a woman says behind Naruto and Didi.

Both Naruto and Didi turn around to face the voice behind them. A pregnant woman is standing behind them. She is wearing a shirt with the words 'dyke' pointing up towards her head and the words 'baby' pointing down to her large stomach.

Naruto catches and understands the word and the meaning behind it. He understands that people will find love in any form they can get. It's not his place to say how or who they love. His mother, Kushina and Hippolyta were lovers before Minato came into the picture.

"Yeah, we came here because we wanted to go to a party. And what better place than a bar? Should you be here with that?" Naruto asks out of curiosity and not out of rudeness

"Oh, this?" says the woman rubbing her large stomach, "I know the people that work here and I know who is preforming nothing. My name is Hazel, Hazel McNamara,"

"When's it due?" Didi asks

"Any day now," Hazel answers while rubbing her stomach once more, "Now tell me, how do you come to a bar that's known for preforming bands and singers and not know who's preforming?"

"Never been to a bar or a party before,"

"The same," Naruto chimes in

"Ooh! He kicked! You want to feel him kicking?" Hazel asks with clear joy in her voice

"Sure!" Didi places her hand on Hazel's stomach, "So it's a boy?"

"Yup! I got the ultrasound showing that'll be a boy. He's going to be my first and last. I have to go backstage right now, but I hope to see you after the show. Bye!"

Hazel leaves Didi and Naruto so that she can go backstage. Naruto could clearly see that Hazel is looking forward to giving birth to her son. Naruto wonders if that's how his mom felt.

"I can't wait to see the baby," Didi says

"See the baby? I don't think Hazel will have you in the delivery room,"

"She won't. I'm there when everyone is born, not just when they die. They just don't remember me,"

"Really?"

"Yes, you giggled at me. Shush. She's starting." Didi told Naruto.

The stage manager came onto the stage and grabs the mic.

"Hi, everyone. Welcome to the Undercut. Her name's Foxglove. This is her first gig. Treat her kind."

A blond haired woman walks on the stage. She is wearing dark clothes and is holding an acoustic guitar. It shows that she wants her music to be pure. Without the use of electronic amplifiers to lose or reduce its natural sound accurately. It also could mean that money is tight and she could only afford an acoustic guitar and not an electric guitar.

"Uh… good evening. This song is called _Donna's Dream_. It's about some people I knew. At least one of them is dead,"

 _My name is Judy and I died_

 _On a bad day in eight nine_

 _And I've come back to see you girl_

 _To talk about the old times_

 _It's been a while, but you're_

 _Looking good,_

 _Let's sit and drink some wine._

 _And I wondered what_

 _You were doing tonight_

 _In my cold place underneath the world_

 _And there's worms inside my eyes_

 _And my bones are getting dry_

 _But I still love you girl_

 _Well tomorrow I'll_

 _Sleep in the ground again_

 _But tonight I'll sleep with you_

 _I've missed your lips and tongue_

 _And touch, so much,_

 _Say you missed me too_

 _In the dark I kissed you girl_

 _I wonder if you knew_

 _I wonder what_

 _You're doing tonight_

 _In my cold place underneath the world_

 _I don't breathe or sleep_

 _I can't even spit or weep_

 _But I still love girl._

 _I wrote you a letter,_

 _Girl, on the day I checked out_

 _Said I hurt you 'cos I loved you. Was I wrong?_

 _And the seasons turn and the years go by_

 _But the dark continues on._

 _Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,_

 _In the morning I'll be gone._

 _And I wonder what you're doing tonight._

Foxglove finished her song and the crowd clap for her.

"Thanks. This next song was inspired by something my friend Wanda once said to me. She's dead too. Maybe it's contagious. It's called _Tracks_."

 _If somewhere in the dark I am alone_

 _Will you come to me,_

 _Bringing me your light_

"Wow, that's dark. What's with the dark songs?" Naruto asks

"Well, everyone handles death differently than others. Some of the greatest songs come from the death of others," Didi answers

"Yeah, everyone handles death differently." Naruto simply answers.

Naruto lets his mind wonders while listening to Foxglove's songs. Memories of that fateful day comes to surface. The day that changed everything. The day that he was forced to leave his home, his island. And most of all; the day that his mother died.

 **-Flashback-**

Three years passed by since the encounter with Hippolyta and Diana. Since that day Kushina has been looking out for any passing patrols that came too close to her home. It didn't help that Diana would come over and play with Naruto. Act first Kushina thought Hippolyta was using Diana as a way to cause the redhead to lower her guard, but over time she saw that Diana just wanted to play with Naruto.

Seeing Diana and Naruto play together warms her heart. Knowing that Naruto has someone to finally play with kinda makes her decision to leave her fellow sisters behind, but more importantly leaving Hippolyta. It won't change anything Kushina made her decision. Unfortunately that decision has changed fate for the worst.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A scream echoes through the halls of the temple for the oracle. Many of the Amazons that were there rush towards their screaming sister. The one that is scream is Menalippe the Amazons' Oracle. It is her job to see into the future and to see when ships are passing by for raids to take place. She has other visions like is a pregnancy is going to go good and not, if the crops are going to come in nicely this year.

"What's is it? Menalippe, what do you see?" asks one of the Amazons

"I… I see! DEATH! A warrior in black and orange armor with a single eye! This warrior has blonde hair, blue eyes, and scars covering his body! He is one of us! He's an Amazon! A survivor! He will lead us to our doom. Through his actions we will not have anyway of having babies! He will end us!" Menalippe shouted.

Fear sets in. Panic arise. Word spreads like wildfire across all of Themyscira. One of their own gave birth to a boy and let him live. A traitor. The news reaches Hippolyta's ears. Fear sets in her as the thought of Kushina's death grips her. She knows what the Amazons will do to Kushina when they find out that she had a son and let him live. They'll slowly kill Naruto with Kushina being forced to watch and then they'll kill her in the same manner as punishment.

But to make it worst; Diana will be losing a friend. For the pass three years Diana has been playing with Naruto and she can say that Diana is developing a crush for the boy. She can see that Diana looks at Naruto as she once looked upon Kushina. Even if she doesn't know it; it'll break her heart that her first friend and crush maybe facing death.

"Damn you, Kushina!" whispers Hippolyta, "Why did you let your fear rule you? I could of protected you and Naruto, but know all of Themyscira knows and they'll be wanting yours' and Naruto's death."

Hippolyta would shadow Diana when she would visit Naruto. At first she didn't want her daughter to be friends with the boy, but after watching them for a few hours she can honestly say that they needed each other. Diana who is the princess for all of Themyscira and the Amazons never had a true friend. They wouldn't see her for Diana, but as Princess Diana. When she is playing with Naruto he sees her not as Princess Diana, but just Diana. Naruto is truly Kushina's son. Kushina looked at Hippolyta as a person and not as queen. Naruto needed a friend that was not his mother. Diana being the friend he needed changed that. The shy little boy changed into the little ball of energy that he is now because of Diana. Hippolyta would happily call Naruto son in the future if he would of married Diana. But now? Now it seemed that fate has other plans for him.

Diana is happy. She just finished her lessons for the day and now is planning on meeting with Naruto afterwords. The Princess always have fun playing with Naruto and Kushina's cooking is always so good to eat.

"Did you hear what Menalippe said?"

Diana overhears two guards talking.

"Yeah! There is a traitor on the island. She had a boy and didn't end him like the rest. Now this _boy_ will end our way of life." the guard didn't even hide her disguise

"Oh, no! I have to let Kushina and Naruto about the traitor on the island," Diana says before running off

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, Princess Diana said Kushina. Kushina hasn't been seen in nine years. Not since she was…"

"Since was? Since when?" the other guard asks impatiently

"Since she was pregnant. Kushina is the traitor! We have to let the others know!"

Fate was sealed.

It didn't take long for word to spread. Word that Kushina was the one that gave birth to a boy and let him live. The Amazons rose to arms and march towards Kushina's home.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Naru-chan, what are you doing?" Kushina asks

"I'm waiting for Diana to arrive. I want to show her what I can do now!" Naruto says with excitement clear in his voice

"Just because you can use Sealing Chains doesn't mean you can properly use them. And no one likes a showoff." stated Kushina.

It was a few days ago when Naruto had a chain shot out of his back. Kushina was so happy that her little boy could use magical chains just she can. While Kushina had mastery over her chains, Naruto didn't and has a long way to go before he does.

Kushina's train of thought stops when she catches the smell of fire, ' _That's odd. Where is the fire? I don't see any plums._ '

An arrow flies by Kushina's cheek cutting it. Her eyes widen as she turns her head. There stands a full squad of Amazon warriors. They are all pointing arrows at her and Naruto. The redhead knew this day would come; it was only a matter of time. She has been preparing for this day to arrive.

"Naruto! I want you to run home and get Mommy's sword. Don't look back and whatever you do don't stop running." orders Kushina.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He bolts from his mother and runs towards home. Kushina closes her eyes, breathes in and then out, and finally opens her eyes. The Amazons notice the change. The captain of the Amazons knows what just happened, but never seen it before. What Kushina just did was thought to be impossible. Kushina let her rage biol to the break point and let it break. The redhead let the famous Amazonian Rage takeover.

In a red flash Kushina appeared in front of the Amazons as four chains pierce and kill four of the Amazons. The angry mother grabs an arrow and quickly shoves it into an eye, grabs a spear that quickly pierces armor and flesh, and a sucker punch knocked out the last Amazon.

"It would seem that my former sisters forgot who I was." Kushina says without pity.

Kushina can honestly say that she is disappointed with the Amazons. The Amazons are known for being some of the fieriest warriors that walked the planet and they were slaughtered like lamb. It didn't take long for more Amazons to arrive at the slaughter field. Some of the newer Amazons couldn't hold the content in their stomach.

"Who could of done this?" asks on the older Amazons

"This work is Kushina Uzumaki." says known other than Philippus General to the Amazonian Army.

The General is dark-skinned with a body of a true Amazon that is both beautiful and deadly. She has dark black hair that's pulled into a high ponytail with a tiara. She unlike the rest is wearing golden armor.

"If Kushina is the one that has become a traitor, then we'll need the honor guard." stated Phiilippus.

Philippus knows how dangerous Kushina can be. Her skills alone make her deadly, but add in the use of her magical chains that have effects to not only be used in defense, but in offensive. But what made Kushina truly deadly is that she can control her Amazonian Rage and will it through her very being. The redhead could of gained the title of Wonder Woman.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kushina slowly stands up. She has her red hair into a ponytail, she put her old armor on after many years. Unlike the other Amazons that would wear a combination of metal and leather; Kushina just wearing armor made out of pure metal with leather straps. The angry mother leaves her home with sword in hand only to be greeted with an army staring at her.

"Kushina!" shouted Philippus, "Do you know what you have done?!"

"Yes," Kushina calmly replies, "I am acting like a true mother. I will slaughter all of you. I hope you have made your peace with this life, because you'll be leaving it in a few short minutes."

That was it. There would be no more words. No more talking. Just violence and death. Four magical chains burst out of the ground piecing several Amazons in one go. Acting quickly Kushina charges the surprised Amazons. Cold steel slices through flesh and blood and steel. The crimson red of blood flies through the air. Kushina sword swings were so strong that shields didn't hold against her very much.

The archers fire their arrows at the monster of a woman only to miss and hit their own. The Red Death slides on her knees cutting through her former sisters. Untrained and untested. Philippus tries and give out orders and commands, but there is too much chaos.

' _Damn you, Kushina!_ ' Philippus curses inward, ' _How are we going to stop you?_ '

Philippus searches through the battlefield and sees something, not something, but someone. The General swallows hard as to what she is about to do, but in order to save her soldiers then she will do what is a necessity. Philippus marches over to Kushina's home and kicks done the door. Naruto who was suppose to be in the hidden room was watching the battle is startled.

Seeing one of the Amazons made it inside the boy rushes away, but with her being older and taller that became for not. Lifting the boy up to eye level only for him to be punched in the eye. Naruto bites her arm which causes her to let him go. Naruto bolts out of the house with Philippus chasing after him.

"MOMMY!" Naruto shouted.

Kushina turns around to see her little boy running out of their home with Philippus chasing him. An arrow pieces through Kushina armor which goes through a lung, a sword blade passes through an opening hitting her liver, and finally another blade goes through hitting her kidneys. Magical chains shoot out killing the ones that injured her in vengeance. Kushina rushes over picks up Naruto and leaves the battlefield. The remaining Amazons follow her to end her and son.

Running through the forest will bleeding wounds isn't helping that she is running at full speed and is carrying Naruto. There is only one way to make sure that Naruto lives, but it'll cost her her life. An arrow pieces her shoulder that's shielding Naruto. Kushina throws her sword and kills the Amazon that tried to kill her little boy. The redhead runs to the cliffs of Themyscira and without a second thought dives off the cliffs and into the seas below.

"THETIS!" shouted Kushina as she came back to the surface, "I plead with you! From one mother to another! Save my son!"

The waves push and pull. The water moves Kushina and Naruto away from Themyscira, away from their home. For days Thetis used the seas to move the mother and son across the open waters with no land in sight, til land was sighted on the ninth day. Thanking Thetis Kushina swam the rest of the way with what little strength she had left.

Dragging her feet through the wet sands of the new shores, Kushina drops to her knees. Being in the ocean for nine days without treating her wounds has caused infecting the set in. Kushina knows she's dying, but the only thing that she's worried about is her son.

"Mommy are the bad people gone?" Naruto asks

"Yes," Kushina answer back weakly, "They'll never both you again."

On the pier that is overlooking the beach stands Slade Wilson. He just finished an assignment and was taking in the sights before leaving, when he saw a clearly bleeding woman and what looks to be her son wash up onto the shores.

"What do we have here?" Slade questions himself.

Kushina see a man walking towards them. He has short white hair and a goatee that match his hair color, and an eye patch that is covering his right eye. From the way he is carrying himself, from the way he is walking Kushina knew that this man is dangerous, but more importantly; he can help Naruto.

"Please…" begs Kushina, "Take my son! Give him the training he needs. The training for vengeance. Teach him that no one betrays an Uzumaki and gets away with it."

Slade looks long and hard at the dying woman. It is clear that she is hanging on with her will alone. A mother that is trying to have her son taken care of. But what impressed him the most is that she figured him out to be a strong fighter.

"I will," Slade simply says

"Thank you!" Kushina says with tears in her eyes, "Naruto, I want you to kill all those that did this to us. I want you to make them pay for you just being born as a boy. Show them that you are my son, and with it death."

With her last breath Kushina takes off her bracelets and hands them to Slade, or takes them.

 **-Flashback End-**

Naruto and Didi stayed for the whole show that Foxglove gave. Afterwords they met up with Hazel and got to met with Foxglove herself. They found out that Foxglove is a nice person and a really down to earth kind of person. They talked for a few minutes before they left the bar. The blonde and goth roamed the city throughout the night til the sun came back up and we find Naruto and Didi back at the park where they first met. They sit at the water fountain as the sun rises more and more.

"That was some night," Didi says breaking the silence

"I guess it was. I'd never really took it slow like that. So what now?"

"Well, my time is almost up. Let's just talk til my time comes,"

"Alright, shoot,"

"What are you going to do after you have your vengeance?"

"I always asked myself that. I honestly have no idea. Thought about becoming a doctor and save lives; or stay an assassin and continue taking lives. It seems my life revolves around either taking life or giving life. I find it strange,"

"How many are you going to kill?"

"Huh?"

"How many Amazons are you going to kill to get your vengeance?"

Naruto blinks. He'd never thought about that. Should he kill one? Ten? Hundred? All of them? How many should he kill?

"I'll kill just one, but they will still pay for what they did to those babies that were born male. All life should at least get a chance at life," Naruto stated

Didi smiles, "That's the answer I was looking for."

Didi takes necklace off and hands it to Naruto.

"What's this for?" asks Naruto

"A gift that'll help you when the night becomes darkest, and this," Didi hands Naruto two pennies, "Today was a good day."

Didi stands up, then she stands on the fountain. She spreads her arms out before falling into the fountain.

"Didi, I think the water is cold." Didi didn't say anything, "Didi?" nothing, "Didi!?"

Naruto turns around only to find Didi floating in the water of the fountain. He rushes over to her only to find that Didi is dead. Some of the few people in the park called for 911. Naruto brings Didi out of the fountain to lay her onto the ground. The blonde takes the two pennies and place them on her eyes.

"May you find peace in the afterlife."

 **-Plains of Grey Lands-**

A land of black and white. Of nothingness. Didi sits up with two pennies on her eyes.

"So that was it," says a voice

"Yes," Did replies while taking the pennies off her eyes

"How was it?"

"Oh, it was wonderful. It was filled with people. I got to breath and eat and… all sorts of stuff. I wish it could of gone on forever. I _wish_ it didn't have to end like that,"

"It always ends. That's what gives it value. When you get to be alive even for a day… Well, there's only one way to stop living,"

"I suppose so,"

"Was it worth it?"

"I… I don't know. I _think_ so. I hope so. I met such neat people. And I heard a song, I got to eat a burger, walked around the city at night, I wish it could have gone on forever,"

"Take my hand, Didi."

Didi did just that. The hand that she takes is herself only with a pasty white skin. Didi fades away only leaving Death behind.

 **Okinawa, Japan**

Tsunade rubs her shoulders after a long day of work. A woman gave birth to twins, she gave a whole school flu shots, and she have to clean a shark bite for an unlucky swimmer. Tsunade closes the door to her clinic, but a foot stops her.

"Tsunade," says Jiraiya

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" questions Tsunade

"I have some bad news. It's about the Clans," Jiraiya says

"No!" Tsunade immanently, "I left that life behind when I had Minato! I'm done taking lives,"

"The Senju are still looked at as one of the most powerful Clans, Tsunade! Someone from the Senju Clan has to be there! Tenzo can only do so much! Naruto!"

"No!" Tsunade shouted, "Naruto does not need to see that part of that world,"

"Tsunade, Naruto has already seen that part of the world. When he fought in the Liberian Civil War and when he killed Gato. Naruto is already part of the darkness. You need to call him. Naruto needs to be here for this." Jiraiya explains.

 **-Author Notes-**

Yeah, I broke my wrist two months ago so I have to write most of this chapter one handed, that's why it took so long. They gave me a lot of medication for the pain and I didn't want to write while I was on something that didn't let me think clearly. Leave a review.


	7. Into the Dark World

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto and anything from DC**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **Into The Dark World**

Naruto is sitting on his plane as it flies through the air. He remembers Tsunade calling him to head straight for Japan. From the tone of her voice it sounded like she didn't want to call him. It raises many questions, but they can be answered when he arrives.

"What?" Naruto asks the unanswered question.

Quiet has been piloting the plane since they left Boston for a few hours now. Naruto called her to pick him up and fly straight to Japan. Quiet didn't say anything since it would be a great chance to see Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura once more.

"Baa-chan called me to come to Japan and didn't say why. So I don't know what she wants." Naruto answered the unspoken question.

Naruto looks at his right hand that is holding Didi's necklace. She gave it to him just before she died. The apostasy showed that Didi had lung cancer for years. She was dead before she hit the water. Her time was up; and she knew it. Naruto clinch the necklace in his hand before loosening his grip. He sighs before he places the necklace on him. Didi gave it to him as a gift so shall he wear it.

A few hours pass before Quiet lands the plane at Naha Airport in Okinawa, Japan. Since they didn't let Japan know before hand that they were coming they had to pay quite the sum. It didn't sit well with Naruto as he has to pay for every day that the plane sits in one of their hangers. He has the money to pay and don't have to worry about it breaking his wallet, it just caused him a headache.

"Quiet, remind me to buy a private airstrip here in Okinawa." says Naruto.

They rent a car and drove to Tsunade's clinic. It really didn't take them that long to arrive. Tsunade was waiting out in front for them. When Naruto got out of the car Tsunade gave her grandson a big hug.

"Oh, look at you! It's only been four months and you grew another two inches!" says an excited Tsunade.

Even though Tsunade doesn't want Naruto there for what's going to happen; she is still glad to see him. She didn't want Naruto to know about her past and how heartless she was, but it was only a matter of time before he would of found out.

"So how come you called me, Baa-chan?" asks Naruto

"Well, it would be better if Jiraiya. He knows more that's going on, so lets go inside and talk about it without open ears nearby." Tsunade easily answer Naruto's question.

They go inside the clinic with Shizune and Sakura taking over for Tsunade as she and Naruto head into the back. They enter the living area that is connected to the clinic. Tsunade didn't want to have a house that was too far from the clinic if an emergency came up and she needed to be there just in case.

Jiraiya is sitting on the couch going through several notes he has. He may wonder the world and write smut, but he is still a spy master. And with what's going down in Tokyo; he is looking over everything that his informants manged to gather in just a few days.

The white haired man looks up, "Ah, Naruto, you came quickly! I figured you'd wouldn't be here for another few hours," says Jiraiya

"Yeah, well Baa-chan sounded bother so it didn't want to wait. What's going on that I had to come here?" asks Naruto

"Tsunade, I think you should tell Naruto," Jiraiya says in a serious tone

"Sigh… You see Naruto, when I was younger I was a different person. I was cold and heartless. I didn't care for anyone, but for my Clan. You see, our family runs a very large Yakuza," Tsunade explains to Naruto

"You were a gangster?" Naruto replies, "I have a hard time believing that. I mean, sure you have a strong punch, but being able to command who knows how many to do what you want, when you want; I can't believe it,"

"It's true Naruto. I was a different person when I was younger. It was until I met your… _grandfather_ ; and I use the term loosely. It was shortly after I learned that I was pregnant with your father that I didn't want to live that life anymore. I didn't want Minato to learn my old life or even go gone that path; that's why I had him learn from Jiraiya,"

"That's where I come in!" Jiraiya chimes in, "You see, your grandmother and I along with another older friend were in the same organization. But unlike Tsunade, I didn't stay around that much sense I had to gather information on the other families. I left shortly after Tsunade did and traveled around the world. Then one day Tsaunde contact to met with her. When I'd arrived she introduced her son to me. You have no idea how much you look like him with your hair, Naruto,"

"Just wished that I got to meet him once," Naruto says sorrowfully

Tsunade hugs her grandson, "I know. I miss him too. I had Jiraiya train Minato so that he could defend himself if he needed too,"

"Minato was an excellent student. I was trying to get Minato into writing which he was very good at. Then one day he got a job as a fisherman and was planning to go on a fishing trip. You know what happens after that," Jiraiya says

"We're getting off topic," Tsunade says, "Back to me being former Yakuza. The Senju was always looked at as one of the most powerful when it comes to strength in the underworld. Many of the other families followed us out of respect. And when I stepped down many didn't want me to go because I lead them into what they called a golden age,"

Tsunade walks over to a cabinet that holds several different types of sake. The busty blonde takes a bottle of sake and two glasses from the cabinet and walks over to the couch. She sits down, opens the bottle, and pours herself a glass and one for Jiraiya. Of course Jiraiya takes it since its free alcohol.

Tsunade drinks the whole glass, "Sigh! I needed that! Now where was I?"

"You were talking about how you were a gangster that lead the Yakuza into greatest. Which I'm still have a hard to believing," Naruto answered

"That's right! Like I said, I left when I got pregnant and didn't want my Minato to grow up in that lifestyle. I moved here so that we wouldn't be in the way. But now…. Jiraiya, I think you should tell Naruto this part,"

"Right," Jiraiya says, "You see, since Tsunade left the Senju Clan to live a peaceful lifestyle; the Yakuza have been struggling. The Clans gather together every few years out of the old respect they use to have for one and an other. A formality, if you will. They always send a formal letter to Tsunade out of good faith to show up for the meeting, but she declines. But this year is different,"

"Different how?" Naruto asks

"You see, the leaders of each Clan shows up along with a few bodyguards and no weapons. The only ones that are even allowed to carry weapons are the bodyguards and the security force that's there. It's been like this for years and they all follow the rules. Now there are some fights every now and then. This year, the Heirs will be attending the meeting along with the Clans Heads. With the Heirs attending the Clan Heads want Tsunade to attend not just out of good faith, but also to show that they are stepping down for the next generation to take over in a few years,"

"I'm hearing a but coming along," Naruto says while trying to take the sake bottle but Tsunade slaps his hand

"You're too young to drink. And don't say that taking lives lets you!" Tsunade yelled out at Naruto

"Because they want a Senju there," Jiraiya says grabbing Naruto's attention

"But aren't there other Senju to go?" Naruto questions

"No, Naruto there isn't. You and Tsunade are the last of the Senju. Those that are in the Senju Clan now are those that joined over the years. Any that have Senju blood running through their veins are too little to count as a Senju or are dead. Tenzo who is the current Clan Head has been doing an excite job over the years, but with this; Tsunade has to go to the meeting," Jiraiya explains

"I really don't want to do this, but it has to be done. I will have to go to this meeting. That's why I called you, Naruto. I want you to come with me." Tsunade finished explaining to Naruto.

Naruto thought long and hard. He get to spend more time with his grandmother if he comes along with her. He gets to learn more about her and see how organized crime works like. Then he realize something. If Tsunade arrives at the meeting with her grandson; they'll want him to come to the meetings and not Tsunade anymore.

"You just want me to take your place!" Naruto shouted, "Once the other Yakuza know about me; they'll want me to be at the meetings and not you anymore!"

Tsunade was dumbfounded with what Naruto just said. She never thought of that, but than about she wouldn't do that to her grandson.

"Now listen here you brat!" yelled back Tsaunde, "I didn't tell you this so that you would take my place at the meetings! I did it to tell you if the other Clans found out about you before I could even tell you!"

"Calm down you two," Jiraiya says unfortunately making himself a target

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" yelled both Tsunade and Naruto

"What if I don't want to come?" Naruto asks

"I'm not saying you have to go to every meeting. Just go to this one; show them that you exist and make a clear point that you wish to stay out of their business," Tsunade explains to Naruto

"Sigh! Fine! I'll go to this meeting, but this will most likely to the only meeting that'll I'll go too,"

"That's all I ask for. The flight over to Tokyo will give us a chance to catch up with one an other. Quiet will have to stay here with Shizune and Sakura to help them around the clinic,"

"Why can't Quiet go?"

"Because Tenzo will have the bodyguards so Quiet won't be needed,"

"Alright, but if something happens and those bodyguards and the security can't do their jobs; Quiet _will_ be arriving with a cache load of weapons!" Naruto says not budging on the terms.

It didn't take long for everything to gain way. Shizune will be taking over the clinic with the help of Sakura and Quiet while Tsunade is away. Jiraiya didn't stick around once Naruto made his decision. He went back to Tokyo to speak with his informants. With so many important people there at the meeting he has to make sure everything is there. Tsunade took this time to take Naruto shopping for a suit. She didn't want him to show up and not look informal.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The six hour flight from Okinawa to Tokyo wasn't anything worthwhile. When they walked out of the airport there is a long car waiting for them. The door to the car opens up and a man steps out of the car. He has short brown hair with dull black eyes. His face is plain like he doesn't show emotions very much.

"Tsunade-sama, it's good to see once more," greets the man

"Tenzo, you haven't change since I'd last seen you," said Tsunade, "Tenzo, this is my grandson. Naruto, this is Tezno; he is the Head of the Senju Clan after I left,"

"Ah, yes Tsunade-sama! You said that you were bringing your grandson. Greetings, I am Tenzo Senju,"

"Senju?" Naruto says with a raised eyebrow, "I thought Baa-chan and I were the only Senju left?"

"You are correct about that, but I have the same ability that Tsunade-sama's grandfather had before his passing. It was because of this ability that Tsunade-sama made me the Head of the Senju Clan and the right to have my surname changed to Senju," Tenzo explains

"Ability?"

"My grandfather could make trees around by using a form of magic. Let's bring this conversion into the car. We have much to discus." says Tsunade.

Everyone gets into the car with it driving off soon after. Tsuande and Naruto sit in the very back with Tenzo sitting in the car sit in front of them facing them. Tenzo opens the little bar to his right pouring Tsunade sake.

"Here you go Tsunade-sama Slug Sake; your favorite," says Tenzo as he hands her the cup

Tsunade takes a drink, "Sigh! I haven't had Slug Sake in a very long time!"

"Slug Sake? Is made from real slugs?" Naruto asks

"No, but the place the makes this sake also raises slugs for the locate collage that use them for the science course. When everyone found out about that, they starting to call it Slug Sake," Tsunade explains before finishing the whole cup, "Now onto business; are all of the Clans going to be there?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Tenzo says, "Every Clan will be there along with the Old Guard doing the security as always,"

"Old Guard?" Naruto chimes in

"The Old Guard is the security force that's always doing the protection detail for these meetings. The meeting will take place at the same hotel. The meeting will run longer than normal since the Heirs will be there; it'll probably take up to three hours before the meeting is even finish,"

"Longer than normal, but I can see why. Are the old fossils still around" asks Tsuande

"You mean the Elders? Then yes, they are still around," answered Tenzo, "Danzo has been pushing for war with those that aren't part of the Clans,"

"Figures! Danzo is going to either die with his ways, or causes so much damage he'll be killed. Naruto, I want you to be careful around the man named Danzo. Do _not_ trust him. That old fool is a warmonger that wants blood everywhere," Tsunade says with clear hate in her voice

"Got ya', Baa-chan!" Naruto simply says.

They soon arrived at the hotel in downtown Tokyo. Both Tsunade and Naruto change into more formal clothing. While Naruto went with a black suit with a dark orange button-up shirt with a black tie; Tsunade went with a simple formal kimono with the Senju Clan seal on the back.

After they changed they were quickly searched for weapons by the security at the hotel, the Old Guard. They found a knife on Naruto which they took and told him that he can get it back when the meeting was over. Naruto watched the Old Guard move, how they walk, how they talked, and how they carried themselves. There was no wasted movement. Every step, every turn, every breath was timed perfectly. Each of the Old Guard is clearly former military and not just the regular military; the special forces kind.

One elevator ride later and the three find themselves on the twentieth floor. With several people waiting in the hallway. Most of them are around Naruto's age with a few that are clearly bodyguards.

"Naruto," Tsuande says, "Tenzo and I are going to head inside where the meeting is taking place. Wait here till we call you in,"

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto replies.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Inside Tenzo let Tsunade to take his sit. The busty blonde gets comfortable in the very soft leather chair. She looks over at each and every Clan Head that is there.

Akimichi Choza the Head of the Akimichi Clan, is a long man with reddish-brown hair that is like a mane. He has a swirl marking on both of his cheeks. He is wearing a formal kimono that fits him perfectly even though it looks a little loss.

Hyuga Hiashi the Head of the Hyuga Clan, is a stoic man that is wearing a traditional formal kimono that was made just for him. He has long straight brown hair with white eyes that makes it like he is blind.

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Head of the Sarutobi Clan, is one of the oldest people in the room. With a reseeding hair line and a goatee that are graying. Unlike the rest that are sitting at the large table Hiruzen is sitting at the head of the table.

Yamanaka Inoichi the Head of the Yamanaka Clan, is the swore man out of the group. He is the only one with blonde hair showing that he is half-Japanese with his hair in a high ponytail.

Mifune the leader of the Old Guard, Mifune is one of the oldest people in the room. He has bandages wrapped around his head with long gray hair that is running down his back. It shows that he doesn't sleep much with the bags under his eyes.

Aburame Shibi the Head of the Aburame Clan, Shibi is the oddball of the group. He is wearing a formal kimino with a large baggy jack with a hood over his head along with a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes.

Nara Shikaku the Head of the Nara Clan, Shikaku is the only one that is trying to go to sleep. His hair is in a style that looks like a pineapple, a goatee, and two scars running across his face.

Inuzuka Tsume the Head of the Inuzuka Clan, Tsume has thick wilder brown hair, dark eyes, and two red fang tattoos on both of her cheeks.

Shimura Danzo the Head of the Shimura Clan, is an another odd one of the group. He is wearing a black kimino with his right arm in a sling and bandages wrap around his head covering his right eye. Danzo is one of the oldest people in the room.

Mitokado Homura the Head of the Mitokado Clan, Homura has gray hair and a gray bread with green rimmed glasses. Just like Hizuzen, Mifune, and Danzo is one of the oldest people in the room.

And Utatane Koharu the Head of the Utatane Clan, Koharu has her hair pulled back into two balls that are held together by a needle. Just like the others Koharu is one of the oldest people in the room.

Each and every Clan is there attending the meeting. It shows just how important this meeting is to everyone.

"It's good to see you after so many years, Tsunade," spoke Hiruzen

"I didn't want to come, but Jiraiya in a sense forced me," replied Tsunade

"I believe we should get the meeting start," spoke up Mifune, "This meeting has a lot with the Heirs being here, so let's move along,"

"I think we should talk about the rumor in the grape vine with Tsunade having a grandson," says Danzo before anyone else

"Really?" Choza with clear joy in his voice, "Minato finally had a kid? That means he'd survived! Where is he? And his wife?"

"Minato…" Tsunade sighs, "Minato isn't alive. He died before Naruto was born and Naruto's mother died a few years ago,"

"Oh…" Choza lose all happiness.

He was looking forward to see an old friend after so many years. While Tsunade didn't want Minato to do anything with the Clans that didn't mean he made a few friends with them.

"Will your grandson be taking over Tenzo's position as Clan Head of the Senju Clan?" asked Hiashi

"No," Tsunade answered, "Naruto is just here because I called him here. He was in America… studying,"

"Really? I figure he would be living with you since both of his parents are gone," Danzo says, "He couldn't of been in Jump City, then in Boston afterwords, now would he?"

This sent alarms going off in Tsunade's head. Only a few people knew where Naruto is located at any one time. The blonde only knew that Naruto was in Boston as he called her to say hello and talked for a few minutes before hanging up. If Danzo could find Naruto, then who knows who could be watching her grandson.

"What are you saying, Danzo?!" yelled Tsunade, "What my grandson does not…"

Unfortunately Tsunade didn't get to finish her agreement when the sound of a gun going off came from the hallway outside of the meeting room.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto watched as his grandmother and Tenzo go inside the meeting room. He looks around at the other people in the hallway. On the way to the hotel Tenzo made sure that Naruto knew everyone was and what family they came from so he doesn't cause a scene.

Naruto closes his eyes and opened up his negative emotion ability. Normally Naruto wouldn't open and uses this ability in heavy population areas because of the so many people there. So many negative emotions from everyone made him sick to his stomach. With lots of practice the blonde is able to focus this ability down to just the hallway. All types of emotions hit Naruto.

Aburame Shino, Heir to the Aburame Clan. Just like his father; Shino is wearing a formal kimono with a large jacket out with a hood over his head and a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes.

Akimichi Choji, Heir of the Akimichi Clan. Choji is quite large with his long brown hair slick back. He too has swirl markings over both of his cheeks and is wearing a large formal kimono over his large body.

Hyuga Hinata, Heiress of the Hyuga Clan. Hinata has long dark hair with a blue-tint to it that reflex her pale skin along with her white eyes that has a lavender-tint to them. She is wearing a beautiful purple kimono that has flower patterns on it.

Inuzuka Kiba, Heir Candidate of the Inuzuka Clan. Kiba just like his mother has wild brown hair with red fang tattoos on both of his cheeks. Instead of wearing a formal kimono, Kiba is wearing a suit.

Inuzuka Hana, Heiress Candidate of the Inuzuka Clan. Unlike her mother and brother who have a wild appearance, Hana does not. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail with red fang tattoos on both of her cheeks.

Nara Shikamaru, Heir of the Nara Clan. Shikamaru has his hair styled like a pineapple. Just like Kiba, Shikamaru is wearing a suit instead of a formal kimono.

Yamanaka Ino, Heiress of the Yamanaka Clan. Ino has long blond hair in a ponytail with bangs covering her right eye which are greenish-blue. She is wearing a dark purple kimono.

Shimura Sai, Heir of the Shimura Clan. Sai is the oddball of the group. He has pasty white skin with black hair and dull black eyes. He is wearing a suit than a kimono.

Naruto knows that this isn't all of the Heirs. There are a few that are missing because they are too young or had a falling out with the current Head. The Sarutobi Heir isn't here because he doesn't want anything to do with the Yakuza for not wanting to be the next head to a crime organization. Next he sees that Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji are sticking together because simply put their Clans have been allies for generations. But what really catches Naruto's attention is Kiba and Hana. For years the Inuzuka is a Clan that is lead through women; in the last few years some of the younger members of the Clan has been pushing for a male to take the role of Clan Head.

The blonde looks around to see the bodyguards that were brought. The Old Guard stand at the ends of the hallway. Two at each door openly showing the weapons they are carrying. Control burst rifles that are small enough to use in buildings that don't get in the way by going around corners. But unfortunately something else catches Naruto's eye.

"C'mon, Hinata!"

A bodyguard that the Hyuga Clan has outsource for this meeting. The Clans are encourage to outsource during the meetings to get new members and to see if over time they are what the Clans are looking for. By his posture, his bleach blond hair, the stubble on his chin that he is clearly trying to grow a soul patch, and the suit that isn't the formality it shows he's just another person that's just acting tough.

"Chaka-san, please," Hinata spoke softly, "You can't be disrespectful during this meeting. It'll look bad for the Hyuga Clan. You are already on thin ice as it is with Father,"

"Like I care about that old timer!" Chaka snarls out, "My father will make sure that never happens. Now come on, why don't we go somewhere where it's just us?"

Clearly showing that Hinata isn't very comfortable with the situation. None of the Old Guard or other bodyguards weren't moving. It showed weakness if a Clan had to ask another Clan for help that they could resolve themselves.

' _Sigh! Looks like I will have to step in before he does something that he will regret. And that look in his eye says he's willing to take it too._ ' Naruto thought to himself as he makes his way over to both Hinata and Chaka.

"Excuse me," Naruto says catching the attention of Hinata's and of Chaka's, "Can you clearly not see that the lady isn't comfortable?"

"Huh?" Chaka turned around, leans forward with his hands in his pockets, "What did you say bastard?"

"You're an idiot you know that? Causing this commotion during this meeting shows that you are weak and stupid,"

"You punk! Think you something big just because you came in with the Senju? Huh, about this?"

Chaka lift his jacket up showing off his holster with a Smith & Wesson Model 29, otherwise known as the .44 Magnum. While to some it would intimate, but to Naruto it was just a show. Acting quicker than Chaka could react Naruto grabs and takes the .44 Magnum. Now with that hand cannon in his hand Naruto can see that the barrel is 7.5" long with a full-length under lug for increased stability and recoil reduction. Naruto has to say it is impressive.

"My, this is made for killing; not for hurting," stated Naruto

Dumbfounded that his gun was taken, "Give! Give it back!" demanded Chaka

"Why would I do that?" questioned Naruto, "You were flashing it around like you owned the place. Clearly you don't understand the power behind this _'gun'_ you have. And I used that term lightly,"

"Like you know anything about guns!" Chaka exclaims

"Know anything about guns?" Naruto says with an emptiness in his voice, "The rifle was made for the solo purpose of taking a life. Have you ever empty entire magazine into a village because they didn't want to follow you? Did you have to fight older and more experience soldiers knowing full well that this could be your last day on this planet? You don't understand the value you have with this in your hand; so I shall show you."

With that being said Naruto didn't hesitant. The sound of thunder echoes throughout the hallway along with a scream soon after. Chaka is rolling on the floor holding his right leg up as blood is coming out of his kneecap. It didn't take long for the doors from the meeting room to swing open.

"NARUTO!" yelled out Tsunade

"He started it!" Naruto quickly pointing the finger at Chaka

"What is going on?" demands Mifune, "And why didn't any of my men stop you?"

"Sir!" one of the guards spoke up, "We watched the whole thing. Senju had the situation under control. If it looked like it was getting out of hand we would've stepped in, Sir,"

"Tsunade-dono, why don't we all take a small break to find out what really happened?" suggested Mifune

"That will do fine." Tsunade answered.

 **-Senju Clan-**

"Naruto tell me what happened?" Tsunade asks once more

"That guy was mussing with Hinata I think her name was; he kept on going on and on. She looked uncomfortable and was trying to make him stop, but I know that type. He would of kept pushing till he did something that would of ended badly," Naruto finished explaining to his grandmother

Rubbing her forhead, "And you had to shoot him in the kneecap?"

"Yup!" Naruto says quickly and with a smile, "He's lucky I didn't take what made him a man!" Tenzo just sweatdrop at that comment, "Oh! I'm keeping the hand cannon."

 **-Ino-Shika-Cho Group-**

Since all three Clans are close allies they gathered together since the other Clans went their own ways.

"Sigh! Let's hear what happened. Shikamaru, you go first since you probably put everything together faster," Shikaku

"What a drag! Fine. The same bodyguard that the Hyuga Clan has been having problems with is here and was bothering Hinata once more," Shikamaru explained

"It was getting worse. It's only a matter of time before Chaka did something to Hinata," Ino cuts in

"So the Senju stepped in and ended it?" questioned the Head of the Nara Clan

"Sounds just like what Minato would do. I can see him in his son," stated Choza

"There was another thing that I did notice," Shikamaru says gathering the attention of everyone else, "The look in the Senju's eye. It reminded me of the eyes of the Old Guard. The eyes of someone whose seen combat and not the good kind."

 **-Hyuga Clan-**

"Hinata, I need to know what happened. I need to know why you didn't do anything to to prevent this. The Clan will now look weak to the other Clans because Senju had to step in," demands Hiashi

"I… I know Father. Chaka was acting up again in front of the other Heirs this time. I tried to stop him, but he was pushing more and more…" mutters Hinata

"Chaka again? This time he is finished! I don't care if his father is a member of the Clan; this could of ended badly for us!"

"What will you do Father?"

"Simple, Chaka will no longer work for the Hyuga Clan and if his father pushed for him to stay; well something bad will happen to the both of them." Hinata nods, "How did the Senju handle the situation?"

"He… He handle the situation with a leveled head. Pushing Chaka's buttons just enough that he acted first and was able to use self-defense as a means to justified his actions." Hinata stated.

 **-Inuzuka Clan-**

"So what you think of the Senju, pups?" asks Tsume

"He handle the situation like an alpha," Hana quickly stated

Smirking, "Oh? What to mark your territory already huh Hana?" teases Tsume

"N- No!" the Heiress denies, "I mean he handle the situation like it should have been held,"

"I could of done that if I wanted too," Kiba quickly says

"Oh, really? Then why didn't you step in and help Hinata when you could of?" Tsume asks with a frown, "Actions speak loud than words. Keep that up and Hana will be the next Clan Head. Hana pulls ahead of you Kiba." Tsume says that ends the conversion with Kiba gritting his teeth.

 **-Aburrame Clan-**

"The Senju acted quickly and effectively. No moves were wasted and it showed that the Senju knew how to control the bodyguard to make him a threat," Shino stated to his father

Shibi nods his head, "Good. This shows that the Senju has an Heir that will lead them to greatness like Tsunade lead them before."

 **-Shimura Clan-**

"Sai, how did Senju do?" asked Danzo

"He showed no mercy. The eyes of a killer." Sai answers

Danzo smirks, ' _It seems that Mother was right with this one. Deathstroke has created the ultimate soldier. What was his training method that made the Senju so strong?_ '

 **-Old Guard-**

Mifune nods his head to the report from his men. He can say it was a nice change of pace when one of the Heirs do something new. These are different from the Clan Heads from when they were Heirs. The Clan Heads knew when to fight and when to back down, but new Heirs didn't know that and just follow the rules; sometimes rules have to be broken. The old samurai couldn't wait to see what else this young man can do.

 **-Elders-**

"Such disrespect!" exclaims Koharu

"This generation doesn't understand what we did for them to have what they do," Homura says agreeing with Koharu

"There are traditions that have to be followed!"

"What are you two saying? It's a nice change of pace," Hiruzen, "To stand up for someone in the time of need shows character,"

"Sarutobi, you needn't be so quickly to let things slide. He clearly shot a bodyguard that wasn't doing anything. Even if he was; it was not his right to step in other Clans businesses!" shouted Koharu

"Really now? If I'd remember correctly you tried to have Tsunade disbarred because she didn't followed tradition, Koharu," Hiruzen points out, "Those that don't charge are doomed to die; remember that Koharu."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After everything was said and done the Heirs were brought into the meeting room. The Clan Heads took their sits with the Heirs standing behind them. Naruto quickly lost interest in the meeting as soon as it started. He looks around the room. The first thing he notices that everyone would look at him every now and then. When ever Hinata looks at Naruto her cheeks become red and quickly looks away.

"Sigh!" Shikaku draws everyone's attention to him, "I think we need to address the elephant in the room. Naruto, where did you learn to shoot?"

Naruto walks from behind Tsunade. He walks over to the window to look at the night sky with the lights from the other buildings and the cars below. Then takes out his new gun to begin spinning and twirling it in his hand. It was something he learned from Slade to show flash when putting his guns away.

"War changes people. My mother wanted me to live a life without the need of picking up a sword," that comment draws everyone's attention, "It changes you from someone who sees the world of light to a world of darkness. The world is a very cruel place; I know from first hand experience."

He walks around the large table that everyone is sitting at. He circles them like a shark waiting for his prey to show fear, to show weakness before devouring the prey whole. Flashes from his memories during his time in Liberia are still there in the bad of his mind. The things that he'd done cannot be forgiven no matter how much he wishes. But Naruto doesn't want forgiveness. To forgive is to forget. And that is the very last thing that he'd ever wish to happen. The blonde stops back in front of the windows.

"You learn quickly to shot when your very life is on the line. When a barrel is staring right in front of your face and a bullet fixing to find its place in your skull; survival kicks in."

Just as Naruto finished saying that a bullet hits the glass in front of him. The bullet doesn't break the glass, but does crack it. Everyone in the room jump but for a few.

A few buildings away sits Deadshot looking through his scope, "Well shit! Didn't think the glass would be this thick!"

The assassin molls in his mind about taking another shot. The first bullet cracked the glass and a second would most likely break it, with a third bullet taking out his target. Though the sniper stares at the blonde staring right back at him; like he knew were he would be located.

' _That's impossible!_ '

Naruto stares at the bullet. He doesn't know if the bullet was meeant for him, for his grandmother who is sitting behind him, or Sarutobi Hiruzen who is sitting in front of Tsunade. What Naruto does know that the sniper will probably try to shoot again since the glass has weakened. Acting quickly Naruto unloads the rest of the bullets in his gun into the weakened glass; shattering it. The Old Guard rushes everyone out of the room as Naruto leaps out of the window with out any hesitation.

Deadshot is dumbfounded. He just saw a fourteen year ago shoot the weaken glass out, then jumps out of the window. Because of this he missed the rest of the Clan Heads and Heirs being rushed out of the room.

"Damn that brat! What in the world is he thinking?!" Deadshot shouted.

' _This is my dumbest thing that I'd every did…_ ' Naruto thought as he falls through the sky, " _I hope this works!_ '

The pavement coming closer and closer towards Naruto. He pushes his mind. A clear image of his mother stand with chains shooting out of her back. The blonde figures that she could do that; why could he? So here he is; falling to his death with the sole purpose of trying to make chains to come out of his back just like his mother did. Make it or break it.

Two chains burst out of Naruto's back that pierce the side of the building. The sudden stop caused Naruto to hit the side of the building pretty hard.

' _That cracked a rib!_ ' shouted in his mind.

Deadshot seeing that the rest of his targets are no longer there he disassemble his sniper rifle. In all his years he never thought he would miss someone with a stupid stunt that they pulled. Sure Batman made him miss his targets because he'd stop him before pulling the trigger, but this was different. The assassin finished gathering his things and walks out of the room and down the hallway over to the elevator.

He waits for the elevator to arrive to the floor that he is on. When the door opens up Deadshot is punched in the face siding him across the hallway into a wall. Standing there in the elevator is none other than Naruto.

"Hi there, bitch!" Naruto says.

 **-Flashback-**

Biting his lip in pain from hitting the side of the building with easily a crack or broken rib. Naruto pushes through the pain. He grabs one of the chains coming out of his back, place his feet on the building, and hops up and down gaining distance from the building.

With each hop the distance increases to the point that one of the chains came out out of the concrete. Acting quickly the blonde throws the chain as it pierces another building. The other chain loosen and Naruto swings over to the other building, but before he arrived at the other building a chain flies through the air and into another building. He repeats the process over and over again to the building that the sniper fired from. Seeing no need to slow his speed; Naruto jumps through a window and proceeds to the elevator.

 **-Flashback End-**

Dazed Deadshot swear that punch felt like a punch from Batman. Naruto grabs Deadshot, lifts him up and slams him into the glass which cracks from the impact.

"Who hired up!" demands Naruto

"I don't say who pay me to kill," answered Deadshot

"Wrong answer!"

Naruto slams Deadshot against the glass which scatters it. The blonde holds the assassin out of the window.

"Now tell me!" demands Naruto once more

"Really kid? Batman does this,"

"Who the hell is Batman?"

"Wait! You don't know who Batman is?" says a shocked Deadshot.

This was a first. Most people in the world knows about Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham. Around the whole underworld is afraid of the Dark Knight. And yet here is someone who never heard of the Batman; a kid no less.

"Kid, you are holding me up like Batman does to criminals in Gotham,"

"I heard of Gotham; that's for sure. Is Batman one of these heroes that the world is growing to know?"

"Yes, there are many. How do you not know this? Your fourteen! There are many heroes like Superman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl,"

"What was that?!"

"Hawkgirl? I know right? She's a woman yet they call her Hawkgirl; why not Hawkwoman?"

"No not that! Wonder Woman! Who's Wonder Woman!"

"Wonder Woman? Look kid you have great taste, but she's too old for you. She's from Themyscira."

Naruto's eyes widen. Wonder Woman was, is a title given to the only best Amazon on all of Themyscira. He remembers that his mother Kushina could of gotten that title if she wanted. That means one of the Amazons left Themyscira and walked into Man's World. But which one?

"Tell me who is Wonder Woman!" Naruto demands

"Look kid, first you wanted to know who hired me; now you want to know who Wonder Woman is? Make up your mind will ya'?"

"My arms are getting tired. From this distance and height will kill you die from impact."

Deadshot looks right into Naruto's eyes. He can see that he means it. This fourteen year old will drop him with out any hesitant. He has eyes of a soldier. Floyd Lawton knows that if he dies then his daughter will lose all the money that he saved for her. So the best shooter in the world decided to break a few of his rules to live another day.

"Fine I'll tell you want you want to know, but you have to bring me in. If you don't and let me go; well you won't learn a damn thing from me. So do we have a deal?" asks Deadshot

growling, "Fine!" Naruto brings Deadshot back into the building but kept his hands on Deadshot's collar, "Now tell me what I want to know!"

"I was hired by Utatane Koharu to kill Senju Tsunade at the meeting,"

"You lie!" shouted Naruto

"No, I don't. Yes I am a liar, but when it comes to those that hire me; I never lied. Utatane Koharu hired me to kill Senju Tsunade over something that happened nearly forty years ago before me time and yours,"

"Now tell me about Wonder Woman? Who is she? What's her name!"

"Why do you want to know her name? The only thing that the world knows about Wonder Woman is that she's from Themyscira. She acts as an ambassador by the name of Diana of Themyscira."

The words hit Naruto like a sack of bricks. His childhood friend had become Wonder Woman. Became something that his mother didn't want. Naruto let go of Deadshot and takes a few steps away from the assassin.

"Diana… You became what you wanted to be. But why are you here? In Man's World?" questions Naruto.

It was forbidden for Amazons to leave Themyscira unless there was some event that could cause the end of the world. It doesn't help that Naruto doesn't watch any type of news to know whats happening out in the world.

"That's it? You're going to let me go? Just like that?" questioned Deadshot

"Of course. I can't call the police because of my family. I could kill you, but then you wouldn't know that you are indebted to me,"

"Really? I'm indebted to you? How?"

"Simple, I could of let you die." Naruto simple stated.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto sighs as he walks through the crowd of people lost in thought. Diana is out and off of Themyscira. She became Wonder Woman that she always dreamed of. He should be happy for his friend, but he can't let go that she is out there.

A hand comes out of the darkness from an alleyway that drags Naruto into. A strong fist meets the blonde's face. A sharp pain thums through his ribs as the crack rib is now a broken rib. He leans against the wall. It hurts the breath because of a broken rib, but it wasn't a new thing. He looks up to see a figure standing in front of him wearing a uniform that is all white with a few gray here and there. A mask covers half of the figures fce with two tubs going into the mask with a white hood over his head.

"Who… Who are you?" Naruto asks

"What? You don't remember my punches? I'm hurt!" says the figure.

That voice! The voice is so familiar. The punches do feel familiar, but then again he has been punched a lot so it's kind of hard to remember all the punches that he received.

"You should remember me after all; I did torture you in Tibet,"

"David Cain!"

Naruto throws a punch at the man, but Cain easily catches his arm and breaks it.

"I don't know what the Master saw in you all those years ago,"

"Fuck you!"

A sharp kick meets Naruto's stomach causing him to puke up what's in his stomach along with some blood.

"Pussy!" mutters Naruto.

Cain grabs Naruto by the head and knees him in the face which breaks his nose.

"Is that the best that you got? Master Shive hit harder than you, and she's a woman!"

Anger wash over David. Shiva has always hated him ever since he killed her sister all those years ago. She hated him with all of her fiber for not only taking her sister away, but also her daughter that they had together. And now here is her student that is pushing him. Showing him disrespect.

"I'm to enjoy this far more then I should," said David

"Bring it bitch!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Floyd walks down the street with a slight stumble. He'd spent the last two hours drinking to forget tonight. If he knew what he would of face tonight he would of demanded either double the pay or passed it to the next assassin. He stops when he hears a moan. He looks down the alleyway before making his way down it. There laying on the cold ground is Naruto beaten and bloody.

"Cough! Great you!" moans out Naruto

"You look like shit. What happen to you? Need help to get to a hospital?"

"No… Take me to… a park… Make sure that no one sees…" Naruto mange to say before passing out.

Floyd picks up the boy and carries him to the closes park. It was a good thing that the park is mostly empty with hardly anyone out. He places Naruto down onto the ground.

Slapping his face that wakes him up, "Hey! What do you want me to do?" asks Floyd

"Dig a hole and put me in it…" mutters Naruto

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Naruto yelled out.

Floyd starts to dig a hold in the ground. Naruto lays there thinking about what he is going to do. He can't go to a hospital because they will take too long to heal him with his injures. Along with the fact that David would most likely find him and finish the job. Even with his healing ability has its limits and Cain knows this.

"There! Now what?"

"Put me in the hole. I'll do the rest."

Floyd picks up Naruto once more and place him into the hole. Naruto grabs a hand full of dirt.

"Gaea, I pray to you. Grant me your strength. You are the Earth who suckled me, who nurtured and bred me. Through you all life is renewed. The circle which never ends. I pray you, mother Gaea, take me into your bosom. Please, let me be worthy." Naruto prays.

The dirt moves on its own as it takes Naruto. He slowly becomes one with the soil; burying him. Floyd is dumbfounded to what he just saw.

"I think I drank too much."

 **-Author's Note-**

I know this chapter took long then it should and I'm sorry for that, but nothing came to me. Everything that I wrote didn't feel right and it still doesn't, but I'll take what I can get. Can't get a great chapter every time. I will be taking a break on **A Stroke of Death**. There has been some ideas to other stories that I want to try. Once I get them out I'll finally post a chapter for **Brave New World**. I was working on my Naruto/Pokemon story **Fire Fox Trainer** because Ash made it to Kalos Finals, then I lose all hope when he didn't win.


	8. Death Waiting

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **Death Waiting**

"Naruto! I want you to remember this sweety," called out Kushina

"Ok, Mommy!" Naruto says while running up to Kushina.

Kushina picks up Naruto and carries him into their home, "Now what I'm about to tell you; you must never do this unless you absolutely must do so," the redhead mother says

"What is it, Mommy?"

"For our people the Gods and Goddesses have gave us anything and everything that we needed, but there is one that gave us something that the others didn't and couldn't. Lady Gaea gave us a prayer for us to use when we are in dire need. Only use this prayer if you are going to die from wounds that are fatal,"

"But I won't need that prayer Mommy. You'll make sure of that,"

"Oh, you are too sweet for your own good," Kushina says as she hugs her baby boy, "I know that but I want you to know it. Lady Gaea will only heal you if your wounds are fatal; if not she'll drain of your life force while keeping you alive to feel it all being drained."

 **-Tokyo, Japan-**

Floyd came back to the site where he'd buried Naruto. He left and went to a bar for a few drinks then came back. He scratches the back of his head.

"Kid, what were you thinking? A hospital would have been better," a hand shoots out of the ground, "HOLY SHIT!"

Naruto drags himself out of the ground. His breath is heavy from the lack of oxygen. While Naruto was buried he went down memory lane. More importantly when he learned the prayer. Gaea took Naruto in and healed him with ease. It felt like a hug that he use to get when he was younger. He didn't feel any hate or pain, just happiness, joy, and love from Gaea; like the kind that a mother would give to their child.

"How are you still alive?" asks Floyd

"I prayed to Gaea," Naruto answered while standing up, "I learned that prayer from my mother to use only when I absolutely need too. If I'd had used it with injures that weren't fatal Gaea would of kept me awake while draining my life force, so that I could feel all the pain of the world,"

"Damn! Kid, you are strange. Who gave you those injures?"

"David Cain,"

"Shit! Really?" Floyd says with eyes wide open.

Being an assassin for years you learn who are the best very, very quickly. Lady Shiva and Deathstroke are to name a few. David Cain use to work for the League of Assassin til he had a falling out with them a few years back. He doesn't know what happened, but apparently Ra's al Ghul wasn't to thrilled about it.

"What are you going to do now, Kid?" asked Floyd

Naruto fully stands up, "I have questions that need to be answered. I need to know what happened forty years ago and I have to kill Cain,"

"Kid, Cain is one of the best assassins in the world. Lady Shiva can't beat him; what do you think you can do?"

Naruto turns to Deadshot, "I have my rage."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto knows what he has do to. First is to contact Tsunade to let her know that he's fine. She'll probably will want him to be looked over with a check-up after jumping out of the window. Tsunade herself is waiting in her hotel room. It's been a few hours since the last she'd seen of her grandson. Seeing him jump out of the window showed her how crazy her grandson truly is. The former Yakuza Boss sighs before pouring her a cup of sake.

' _Naruto, did the death of your mother lead you to this path? Or was it Slade's training that cause you to be so reckless?_ ' thought the busty blonde

"Hi Baa-chan!" Naruto says appearing out of nowhere.

Tsunade taken by surprised screamed and throws her cup of sake at her grandson. The cup hits Naruto's head which in turn breaks.

"Why did you throw your cup at me?" Naruto sniffs the air, "Sake? Really? I knew you drink, but it's only 4 a.m."

"Dammit Naruto! Where the hell have you been?" the angry grandmother shouted, "Do you know what you put me through when you did that?"

"N- No…" Naruto looks away from his grandmother, "I didn't think about that; I'm sorry, Baa-chan,"

"Naruto," Tsunade hugs Naruto, "Don't do dangerous things like that without thinking beforehand. Having a plan is better then not having a plan. Just remember that for not just me, but for everyone who cares for you; okay?"

Smiling, "Okay!"

"Now then! Let me do a check-up on you to see if anything is broken. And don't say you are hurting. I will know if you are lying." Tsunade says ending anything Naruto was going to say.

Tsunade made Naruto to take off his clothes and beings checking him body. Looking at if there were any injures on the surface, then she checked to see if there was any broken bones and internal bleeding. With everything looking alright she had Naruto to get dress.

"I take it you found the assassin, correct?" the grandmother asks

"Yeah, I found him. I held him out the window to find who hired him. Utatane Koharu hired Deadshot to assassinate you, Baa-chan." Naruto answered to his grandmother.

Anger swells up inside of Tsunade. It's been years and that old hag Koharu hasn't forgotten what happened forty years ago. Tsunade punches a hole in the wall to her right.

"Damn that woman!" shouted Tsunade, "She just can't drop that I didn't want that!"

"What happened forty years ago?" asked Naruto

"Sigh! I guess you have to know what happen to understand why this is happening now. It all started forty years ago." Tsunade says.

 **-Flashback-**

A fist marries a face shattering the bone underneath. Tsunade stands over the person she just punched behind her is a pathway of destruction litter with bodies.

"Who else what's some!?" demands Tsunade which the only answer she gets are moans of pain from everyone around, "That's what I'd thought!"

She continue on with her carnage. As she destroys everything in her pathway; the busty blonde reflex to the events that lead up to this. It was just a normal day with Tsunade drinking sake when a man introduce himself to her. The man says his name is Curtis Knox. It took sometime, but after a few weeks of seeing each other Tsunade slept with him only for Curtis to disappear before Tsunade found out that she is pregnant. Pregnant. That word is still difficult to say. In all her years the blonde never thought that she would get pregnant. The thought of becoming a mother never crossed her mind. Now she has to worry about not just her life, but now the life growing inside of her.

Tsunade places a hand over her stomach, ' _To think that I'd never wanted to be a mother; and now I can't wait to see you little one. But first there are a few things that have to be done before you can have a life without this darkness._ ' though Tsunade as she kicks down a pair of doors.

The doors fly off their henge and into the walls. The guards in the room rush Tsunade who easily beat them down without too much trouble. She stalks over to Koharu who is sitting behind her desk.

"What is the meaning of this!?" demands Koharu

"Listen you old hag!" shouts Tsunade as she slam her hands on Koharu's desk which in turn breaks it, "I had enough of you! You have been pushing for your son to marry me for years now, and when you find out that I'm pregnant by a different man; you start to slander me! Do you know what I did to those that called me those names to me face? I ripped their heads off of their shoulders!"

"You bitch! You have down nothing but brought disgrace to the Yakuza! You would let someone who isn't Japanese; someone isn't from a different Clan to sleep with! You have fallen little girl!" Kohaur yelled back at Tsunade

"You old hag! I didn't sleep with anyone from the Clans because they would try to grab more power then they already have! You never thought about that, but now there is a shift in power and you can't do a damn thing about, bitch!"

"What did you do!?"

"Simple," says Tsunade as she smirks, "I will be stepping down as Clan Head in the coming days and already appointed the next Clan Head to take my place soon after. There is one thing that I made sure to do before I did that."

Tsunade reach about her to pull out a bag with blood dripping out of it from the bottom. She throws the bag onto Koharu's desk. The Clan Head of the Utatane Clan opens the bag to only scream in horror.

"Wha- What HAVE YOU DONE!" screamed Koharu

"I'd removed your son's head from his shoulders. Now you only have your daughter to continue with the Utatane Clan. He was growing to be a pain that needed to be removed. This is my last act of the Clan Head of the Senju Clan. I hope your happy." Tsunade then leaves Koharu to mourn for the lose of her son.

 **-Flashback End-**

"And with that I'd made an enemy of Koharu. I know I acted rashly, but it had to be done,"

"Why?" Naruto asks

"Because her son was a vile man that saw women as playthings!" Tsunade spits out, "He would parade around with a new woman for a week or two, then toss her to the side like scraps for the dogs. Koharu pushed for her son and I to marry, but I wouldn't have any of it; then I met your grandfather. After that bastard left me, Koharu's son learned that I was pregnant and started to spread lies that I would open my legs for anyone; well I didn't take too well to that,"

"Be ripping his head off?" that's what Naruto could think of as to show that you mean business. Cutting someone's head off is good and all as it shows that you're willing to get dirty, but the is something about ripping someone's head off with your bare hands that shows you don't take shit from anyone.

"It had to be done; that's my story," Tsunade says with a strait face, "Now we can't have Koharu call hits out on you and me, now can we?"

"Raid her house and kill any and all guards leaving a bloody mess and killing Koharu slowly, right?"

Tsunade pauses to think long and hard, "Are you sure, Naruto? I mean, if you do this; there is no going back. I don't know what the other Clan Heads will think about you after killing Koharu,"

"If they don't like me after this then they can go fuck themselves!"

Tsunade bonks Naruto on the head "No swearing young man!"

"Sorry…" Naruto says while looking away, "It's not my fault that I can't control my anger. I blame you and Mom," he continues to mutter

"Now we need a game plan. Koharu lives in one of the older distance just outside Tokyo with a large amount of land. So there are bound to be a lot of guards,"

Smiling, "Quiet, you can come out now,"

Quiet appears in a black mist with her sniper rifle hangs from a strap across her back.

"How… Never mind. Quiet, I take you know what's happening, correct?" Quiet nods, "Good! I want the both of you to raid Koharu's house, but try to be quiet as possible because Danzo will probably send some of his guards to help keep Koharu alive,"

"Why would Danzo do that? What does he gain by keeping her alive?"

"Because Koharu has been in Danzo's pocket for years along with Homura to vote on anything that could gain Danzo himself more power. Danzo will do anything to keep Koharu alive; with her dead Danzo will lose power during meetings,"

"Be quick and quiet, got it! Come along, Quiet we have an old lady to kill," says Naruto as he walks towards the door but stops, "That sounded better in my head then when I said it out loud."

Tsunade watches as her grandson leaves to do some dirty work, "I need to call for a meeting tomorrow morning."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It didn't take take long before Naruto and Quiet are staking out Koharu's mansion and the surrounding grounds. Naruto didn't change his clothing but did get his 1911, ammo for his new Magnum, and his HF Sword hanging off his back. Quiet is laying on her stomach looking through the scope of her sniper rifle.

"What do you see, Quiet?" Quiet taps the side of her stock three times before pausing then two, pause taps three, pause taps two, pause taps two, pause and taps four, "Three guards on the north side, two on the south side, three on the east side, two on the west side, two at the front gates, and four around the mansion itself." Naruto stated.

Naruto and Quiet have worked together for two years now and they came up with a way to understand one another since Quiet doesn't like to talk. It wasn't easy at first, but over time they got the hang of it. Simple jousters, nods, or a number of taps made up the code they came up with to communicate without the use of words is very handle.

Quiet rolls over onto her back as she brings her rifle up and hugs it. The sniper then takes out a silencer and screws it on the barrel, and quickly rolls over back onto her stomach. Naruto reaches over and takes out another silencer from Quiet's back pouch. He stayed his hand from rubbing Quiet's ass. His hormones have been running wild, but with control he hasn't done anything that would bring Quiet's wrath or worst his grandmother's. It doesn't help that Quiet wears only underwear around him.

Screws the silencer onto his 1911, "Quiet, I know you have my back. You're my eyes and ears on the ground. I thank you for all your hard work," Naruto says before slowly standing up.

Quiet reach over and gently rubs his leg, "Go get her," the sniper roughly says

"You know it!" Naruto replies before running off towards the mansion.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Looking through her scope Quiet watches the two guards standing at the front gates. She takes in a breath, holds it, and squeezes the trigger. One of the guards fall over, even before the other guard turn around is tackled to the ground with a knife going into the base of his skull. Naruto gives Quiet a thumbs up before hiding the bodies and jumping over the front gates.

The layout of the front of the mansion is straight forward. Pathways lined with smooth stepping stone that lie in gravel that's been racked through and large stones placed here and there. The young assassin takes cover behind one of the large stones as a guard walks by. The guard turns around which allows Naruto to catch what they are carrying for weapons. A simple SMG that looks like it doesn't give much recoil from firing. The guard walks pass the large stone before Naruto grabs and pulls him behind it out of sight.

Cold metal glides across the warm skin as the life essence spills out onto the ground dying the gravel red. Peeking around the large stone with no one in sight. The blonde runs down the pathway before tackling another guard with another falling over as blood pools around his head. Naruto himself ended the guard that he'd tackled. The final guard walks around then stops.

"Where did everyone else go?"

The guard falls over. Naruto creeps along the wall with his 1911 in his left hand and his knife in his right as he glides his left across the wall. The blonde stops in front of the door. He cracks the door open and peeks inside. Slowly pushing in he walks into the main entrance for the mansion. The main entrance is lit by candles.

' _Why use the old candles?_ ' Naruto thought as he slowly makes his way further inside.

Naruto stops where he stands. He looks around as he doesn't hear anything, not even the wind itself. He brings up his weapons close to his chest. Shifting his eyes from left to right.

Click!

Naruto leaps to the right dodging a path of destruction. The flames burn the main entrance. Naruto rolls to his feet and aims at the direction the flames came from.

"Show yourself!" Naruto demands

"Well well! You dodged that," says a deep voice

"I'll say it again! Show yourself!" Naruto demands once more

"Very well!"

The ground shacks with a thump. A giant of a man steps out into the light from the flames. He has a large stomach with a cross shape scar.

"My name is Hyottoko, a member of the Oniwabanshu; and you are my target,"

"Oniwabanshu? Never heard of you! How did you know that I was coming?"

"I never ask, only that I was suppose to come here with the other members for when Senju Naruto to arrive and anyone with him to kill them,"

"Other members?" Naruto says with his eyes widening

"That's right!" Hyottoko clicks his teeth, "There are other members here! But you'll be burned alive before you could do anything!"

Hyottoko breaths fire out towards Naruto. Naruto rolls out of the way before taking aim at Hyottoko, but a dart flies into Naruto left aim. The blonde's arm quickly becomes numb.

"Shit!" Naruto leaps out of the way once more as Hyottoko breaths fire out towards him.

Another dart flies into Naruto right leg this time. Naruto looks as the flames consume him this time. A little man lands on Hyottoko's right shoulder.

"Beshimi, you used your posion darts on him didn't you?" asked Hyottoko

"Of course I did! Why do you need to ask?" Beshimi bites back with

"Because I don't think he's dead,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm pissed now!" Naruto says as he walks out of the flames with minor burns, "I would shoot you, but I want to kill you with my sword now!"

Naruto holsters his 1911 and knife to unsheathed his sword. Naruto leaps towards them with his left leg. Taking them by surprised the blonde flips the blade to hit Beshimi in the head with his sword and punched Hyottoko in the mouth; shoving his fist down the fire breather's throat and pulls out a nozzle that's connected to a bag. Hyottoko lost everything else that was in his stomach when Naruto did that.

"Ho- How?!" questioned the fire breather

"I smelled oil every time you used that fire breath of yours. You needed to use a way to light the oil and that was every time you clicked your teeth. It was simple." Naruto says before he knocks Hyottoko out cold.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Quiet picked off the other guards around the mansion just to be on the safe side. She waits patiently for Naruto to come back outside.

' _I wonder what's taking him so long. The mansion isn't that big to get lost in, is it?_ " thought Quiet.

Quiet is brought out of her train of thinking when she hears the sound of metal ringing in the air. She quickly rolls out of the way as a large metal ball crashes into the ground where she was laying.

"Damn! I missed!"

Quiet looks over to see a large muscle bound man with scars covering his body holding a chain that's connected to the ball he just throw at her.

"Name's Shikijo, a member of the Oniwabanshu! What's you name?" asked Shikijo.

Quiet just stares at him before standing up and takes aim at him. Shikijo pulls his chain up which in turn brought the metal ball up. The metal ball blocks the bullet since it didn't have the distance to increase the damage it could do. Shikijo swings his chain around letting it swings out towards Quiet. Quiet to sitting still jumps out of the way before the metal ball came crashing into the ground once again. The mute sniper fires at Shikijo once more and this time the bullet did hit the muscle man, but the bullet just bounce of his skin.

Shikijo smirks, "I spent hours training my body! I spent years training my muscles! Bullets can't harm me!"

Quiet stares at him. The first time she fired a bullet at him, he blocked it. Thinking about it, he has to know the speed that her bullet travel from her barrel to him. With her firing at him and blocking it, it gave him what he need to block and dodge the bullet, but not he can just let the bullet hit him without the fear of injure.

' _I wonder…_ ' thought Quiet before she fires at Shikijo again, but this time aiming at one of his eyes.

Shikijo drops his ball and chain to grab his head as he screams out in pain. Spending years to train one muscles and body to not feel pain is good and all, but you can't train the eye to do that. Yes, you can train the eye to track objects moving at high speeds, but you can't strength the eye to withstand more damage because the eye can't take much punishment.

"Damn! Damn it! Damn it! Why? Why did you aim for my eye!? WHY!?" screamed out Shikijo as he starts to roll on the ground.

Quiet is actually speechless at what she's watching. She guesses since Shikijo hasn't felt pain in so many years that he isn't use to it. So without the use of feeling pain caused his body to become super sensitive to pain. Quiet leaves Shikijo in his pain.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Koharu grips the arm of her chair. She has been sitting in front of a screen that shows all of the mansion. While Naruto and Quiet thought that they were being quiet and sneaking inside without no one noticing, they didn't think that there were cameras watching all their movements.

"How can this happen?" questions Koharu

"You did this to yourself, Lady Koharu," says a voice behind her

"Han'nya! I did not ask for your answer!"

Stepping out of the shadows stands a man wearing a demonic mask with dark clothing and horizontal stripes going down his arms.

"Senju Naruto is someone you shouldn't have targeted a loved one close to him,"

"And why is that? Tsunade has been a pain in my side for years when she was the Clan Head for the Senju. She killed my son when she was pregnant and ran off before I could do anything to get my revenge. When I heard that she was going to attend this meeting; I had to act and hired Deadshot to end her, but no one knew that she had a grandson,"

"Danzo knew. The man knows more than he let's on; why do you trust him?"

"Danzo is the one that got me into this position by having my sister assassinated. My sister would of brought this Clan nothing but disgrace and shame. And why am I telling you this, Han'nya? You are nothing more than someone that I hired to protect me; why have Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikijo been defeated? By Tsunade's grandson and some woman in her underwear?" Koharu yelled out

"Because we have no information on them till now."

Both Han'nya and Koharu turn their heads towards the doors to the room as they open up. Walking into light is a man wearing a heavy coat and purple clothing underneath. Han'nya kneels down to the man.

"Aoshi-sama, I take it you found out more about Senju Naruto?" asked Han'nya

"Yes, it seems that Senju Naruto, or Naruto Uzumaki is a former child solider. Better known as the Golden Devil daring the Liberian Civil War. Koharu, you made a very dangerous enemy with the hit on Senju Tsunade. What do you plan on doing?" asked Aoshi

"What I plan on doing?" yelled Koharu, "What I plan on doing is sitting here and you to do your job that I am paying you to do!"

"Very well then. Han'nya,"

"Yes!" called out the masked assassin

"Welcome Naruto Uzumaki." Aoshi says before leaving the room and Han'nya himself disappears into the shadows; leaving Koharu by herself.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto flex his left arm. It's been forty minutes since his fight with Beshimi and Hyottoko. The feeling in his left arm and right leg is slowly coming back.

"What ever was in those darts suck!" Naruto shouted.

The blonde comes to a stop down a hallway. Han'nya is standing there waiting for Naruto to arrive.

' _Well that's not scary not at all,_ ' thought Naruto

"My name is Han'nya, one of the member of the Oniwabanshu. I stand before you to stop you as Aoshi-sama stands between us and Koharu,"

"So I have to defeat you and this Aoshi person? Doesn't sound too hard,"

"You say that now, but you have to defeat me first, Golden Devil!" Han'nya stated as he hits his fists together as metal rings out.

Han'nya dashes forward throwing a hock at Naruto. The blonde steps back, but the fist connect to his right cheek.

"What?!" Naruto shouted out in shock.

Han'nya twists around with his backhand out. Naruto leans back, but like before is hit in the face. Naruto slides back from Han'nya. Blood runs out of the corner of his mouth.

Wiping the blood away, "What is going on? I know I dodged that, but it was like his arm stretched out. The left hock and backhand shouldn't have connected!"

"The art of illusion has many forms. You are trapped in this illusion the moment when you looked at me, Naruto Uzumaki.,"

"An illusion huh? Let's see if I can break your illusion." Naruto firmly says.

The blonde holds out of his sword in front of him. Every fight has its own difficulties and this one is no different. Han'nya has somehow figure a way to cause people to misjudge distance. This is causing the blonde to take hits that he normally wouldn't take. The metal in his gloves don't help either. Han'nya charges Naruto once more as the blonde waits for the masked man to get closer.

Acting quickly and swinging his sword at the last minute; Naruto cuts Han'nya's mask. The masked man leaps away from Naruto with his hands covering his mask.

"How? How did you figure out how to properly dodge?" asked Han'nya as pieces of his mask fall off

"I used my sword to measure out your arms. My sword is 29 ¾ inches long. Those stripes on you arms play with the eye and cause your opponent to misjudge the distances to dodge you punches," Naruto simply explains

"So you figured out my little trick," Han'nya reveals scarred skin and an eye without a pupil, "But will it be enough to defeat me?"

"The only way to find out is to try." Naruto answered Han'nya.

Han'nya brings up his fists with blades coming out of his knocks. The masked assassin leap towards Naruto. Blocking the strike Naruto kicks Han'nya away. They both jump at each other clashing blades with each other. Their back facing one another. A cut open up on Naruto's right shoulder. The blades coming out of Han'nya's gloves break.

"You may have defeated me, but at your level you won't beat my Master," says Han'nya before he falls over.

Naruto continues on forward. Naruto wonders why these assassins work for Koharu. They don't seem the type to take any contract, yet they are defending her. Naruto comes to a ballroom where Aoshi is waiting for the blonde.

"I take it you're the one that Han'nya talked about, right?" Naruto asked

"That's correct. My name is Shinomori Aoshi, leader of the Oniwabanshu. It would seem fate has been working towards our meeting,"

"And how's that?"

"I too fought in the Liberian Civil War all those years ago, but I fought on the other side of the war,"

"In other words, we fought against each other. Why haven't we fought then?"

"Because the war ended before we could have had the chance to face one an other, but now it is like fate is working once more," Aoshi moves his coat to revealing a kodachi

"A kodachi?" a puzzled Naruto says

"Yes, a kodachi," Aoshi unsheathed his sword, "Just like you; I too have taken up the sword."

Taking his stance with Naruto taking his stance, "Answer me this; why have I never heard of you, if you fought in the Liberian Civil War?"

"Because I was mostly sent on assassination missions. If your camp wasn't raided like it was; you were my next target. Enough talking; this is a fight that has been in the making for years now."

And just like Aoshi said, talking came to an end. With speed that can only be brought by with years of training. Sparks flash as metal meets metal. They lock blades as their blades grid causing sparks to fly. Aoshi kicks Naruto in the stomach which he then punches Naruto several times on his torso. Naruto slides from the force of each punch.

"You use the same fighting style that Han'nya uses," the blonde says

"You are correct, but there is one difference," each location that made connect with Aoshi's fist rips and tear as dark bruises appear and Naruto coughing up blood, "I was the one that taught Han'nya everything that he knows. The level between master and apprentice is that great,"

' _This is the difference between master and apprentice,_ ' Naruto drops to a knee, ' _How can there be such a big difference? What is the difference between Slade and I?_ '

"Is this it? I thought that the Golden Devil would of brought more challenge to a fight; maybe I was overestimating you." Aoshi says with clear disappointment.

Naruto tighten his grip and grits his teeth. This is the second time that he has been forced to his knees in less then twelve hours. The Golden Devil promised that he would end David Cain's life the next time they would meet. Now here stands someone who fought in the Liberian Civil War just as he did; and he's mocking him!

"You want to fight the Golden Devil?" Naruto whispers out which Aoshi clearly heard

"Yes, I wish to be the strongest. Who is known better than the Golden Devil of the Liberian Civil War?"

"Then you have him!"

Naruto shoots up towards Aoshi who blocks the strike. Aoshi struggles holding his guard. It was like the Golden Devil's strength doubled out of nowhere.

' _Where did he get this strength?_ '

Striking with a heavy blow to the head, Naruto grits his teeth as his anger boils more and more. Aoshi punches the blonde in the temple and digs his fist by twisting clockwise. Naruto himself pushes back before looking eyes with Aoshi. Those cold uncaring eyes stare into Aoshi's equally cold eyes. Two beasts attack one an other without remorse.

Aoshi stomps on Naruto's foot before flipping his kodachi backhanded, twisting and turning three times slashing across Naruto's chest. The blonde saw this, but only had enough time to step back to receive a minor wound and not the fatal one he was just about to fully receive.

Stunned that someone not only saw his technique, but also partially dodged it, "You dodged my Kaiten Kenbu. You are the first person to do so,"

"I barely saw your movements. It was like one minutes your movements are alternating between fast and slow movements. It was confusing at first, but over time my eyes gotten use to it. If my Master has been training me to fight speedsters this fight would have been over with that technique of yours," explained Naruto

"You were able to see my Ryusui no Ugoki. It seems that over the years both of us have grown stronger."

Aoshi says no more as he raises his sword up to block Naruto's sword swing. Aoshi knocks Naruto's sword out of his hands and went for a second strike on the now swordless blonde. Naruto didn't let him complete the strike as he catches the blade between his hands and shoved the hilt into Aoshi's throat. They both leap away from each other. Quiet appears in a black mist next to Naruto; the other members of the Oniwabanshu bust through the doors.

"Quiet, what are you doing here?" Naruto asks

"Why are you all here?" asked Aoshi

"Aoshi-sama, we came as fast as we could when we all too," answered Shikijo who gives Quiet a glare

"Aoshi-sama, are you alright?" asked Beshimi

"I am alright with my injures," Aoshi says while never taking his eyes off of Naruto

"Quiet, I take we failed in sneaking inside, didn't we?" Quiet gives Naruto as stare, "Right, right! Five against two is going to be difficult. May I ask, why are you fighting for Koharu?"

"We were hired to protect her by Hiruzen as a means to protect a friend," Han'nya answered Naruto

' _It seems there are more and more questions coming up and up! I'm starting to hate Japan!_ ' thought Naruto

The doors on the other side of the ballroom burst open with Koharu standing at the entrance next to a mounted machine gun with an ammo belt feeding into the machine gun.

"It seems that I have to do everything myself. I knew Hiruzen wouldn't help me if all those he hired can't do their jobs." Koharu says before firing at everyone.

Everyone jumps and doges the bullets as they fly by. Koharu is purposely missing them as she laughs as everyone is running for their lives.

"I should of done this in the beginning! Fuck the other Clans! I should of campaigned for war with the other Clans! The Utatane Clan should be leading the other Clans into an era of power! I'll start with all of your deaths!" Koharu clearly losing her mind.

Koharu sets her sights on Han'nya. Aoshi saw this shoves the masked assassin out of the way with his legs being shot up. The members of the Oniwabanshu rush to their leader. Koharu seeing an easy target aims at them. Shikijo leaps in the way, his back is covered in bullet holes.

"Shikijo!" Aoshi yelled out

"Do- Don't worry about this… Aoshi-sama! I see it… this way I can repay… you…" Shikijo says before dropping to his knees and dies right there.

"You bitch!" yelled out Hyottoko as he runs towards Koharu.

Koharu fires filling Hyottoko with bullets. The large man falls to the floor with Beshimi jumping off Hyottoko's back. He throws a dart that sticks in the ammo belt. Bullets fill Beshimi making him fall to the ground.

"It… was worth it…" says Beshimi before passing on.

Naruto and Quiet stand as one by one members of the Oniwabanshu fall for their leader. They gave their lives willing for the man that they follow. Naruto turned to Quiet, wondering if Quiet would do the same for him if his life was on the line. That's one thing that Naruto always wonder about Quiet; why does she follow him. Was it because he saved her life? Was it because he was there after she was nearly raped?

"Golden Devil,"

Naruto turns to his left to find Han'nya standing there, "Han'nya, what are you doing?"

"I am here to make my final stand. I shall make an opening for you to grab your sword, Golden Devil," Naruto looks to see that his sword is all the way on the other side of the room, "I shall go to the afterlife with the honor of facing you, Golden Devil."

Both charged off into different directions. Aoshi can only watch as Han'nya is filled full of bullets just like the other members of the Oniwabanshu.

"Ha! Ha haha hah! Even the mighty Oniwabanshu is no match for me!" proclaims Koharu, "Next I'll turn my sights on Tsunade's grandson! I'll send his head to that bitch!

"Do you think so?" asked Naruto as he retrieved his sword, "Then I'll give you a challenge!"

"I'll end you like everyone else that stands in my way!" Koharu shouted.

Koharu open fire at Naruto as he run towards her. The blonde tries to track each bullet with his eyes; dodging the bullets at the last minute to not waste energy. Of course by doing this the bullets are cutting him. The machine gun jams.

"What?" Koharu looks down to see that a dart is causing the jam.

Naruto leaps up in air. The edge of his sword glows an anger red. Bring his sword down he cuts through the machine gun, destroying it.

"You end lives like it means nothing! You are a coward! No will save you!" shouted Naruto as his eyes become cold and ruthless.

With a swing Koharu's head leaves her shoulders. Hearing grunting Naruto turns around to find Aoshi on his feet. He watches as the leader of the Oniwabanshu picked up the fallen members.

"Know this Golden Devil, you get to live for now, but I'll come for you. Do not forget my name; Shinomori Aoshi."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Tsunade is rubbing the side of her head. The meeting is underway and Naruto hasn't been seen since last night. The other Clan Heads and the Heirs are in the room as are the body guards and the members of the Old Guards. They moved the meeting to a different room with no windows for a sniper to take any shots at anyone.

' _Where are you brat? You better of not gotten yourself killed. That's the only thing I need to lose the last of my family,_ ' thought Tsunade

"When should we start the meeting?" says Hiashi, "I don't think we can wait for Tsunade-sama's grandson to get here forever,"

"I would of liked to sleep in if this meeting wasn't taking place," said Shikaku

"I know I would" Shikamaru chimes in

"You can't go in there!" called out a voice.

The doors are kicked open as Naruto and Quiet walk through them. They didn't even both to change their clothes from the night before. Naruto didn't even wait as he throws Koharu's severed head onto the meeting table. Blood flies everywhere as the head rolls down the table stopping in front of Danzo. Choji, Hinata, Ino, and Kiba faint from seeing the severed head. Tsume just palms her face from her son's fainting spell. Everyone else showed their disgust, but Danzo, Sai, Shino, Shibi, Mifune, and Hiruzen.

"What is the meaning of this? Asked Mifune in a calm voice, but those who knew him for years can tell how angry he is

"Utatane Koharu was the one that hired the assassin that attacked last night," Naruto states as he walks around the meeting table, "She hired Deadshot to assassinate my grandmother, Senju Tsunade. Those that are old should know for what reason,"

"Petty revenge," Hiruzen

"We have a winner!" Naruto shouted as he stops behind Hiruzen, "I'm going to ask you some questions Sarutobi Hiruzen, and if I don't like them; then you'll end up like Koharu."

The older members watch as Naruto takes his sword. They look into his eyes as they are cold and uncaring. The same eyes that Senju Tobirama, Tsunade's great uncle. They all knew how cold he could be when it came to fighting against enemies and traitors; the same look that Naruto has.

"What is it that you want to ask?" Hiruzen simply asked

"Why did you hire the Oniwabanshu to guard Koharu?"

"Because I knew that someone would come after her life,"

"How did you know that someone was going to go ask her life?

"Because she doesn't think a plan through. She can be shortsighted,"

"You protected her knowing full well that she is guilty? That she tried to kill my grandmother?"

"Because Koharu didn't know how to let go of the past. That the old ways can only solve any problem with blood,"

"Blood that she paid for,"

"So you killed her?"

"Of course, eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, an evil for an evil; prepare to lose your life when you take a life. This is no game, she knew what could happen if Deadshot missed,"

"Deadshot doesn't miss,"

"Because he didn't know about the bulletproof glass," Naruto makes his way over to Danzo, "You know, I've done a let of things, but to hold a grudge…"

Naruto stops right there. He was just about to say that he doesn't hold a grudge, but that is what he's doing with the Amazons. The grudge that he wants for the death of his mother. Not just his mother's death, but his father's and countless others as well. All the fishermen and newborns that happen to be male. How many have they killed over the years? And the Gods just let them do it without any after effect?

Naruto walk pass Danzo, around the room to stand behind his grandmother, "To… see past one mistake; you have think like they do. You can't hold onto grudges that will end in not your their death, but yours as well. When you want revenge you better make two graves; one that you want revenge on and a grave for yourself,"

"So you killed Koharu out of revenge that she tried to kill Tsunade?" asked Mifune

"You have to understand that fighting in battle, emotions drive you that sometimes they blind you. Having hatred blind you can cost you more then what can be seen at the time. I have always let my emotions drive me because they have lead me to my survival. My emotions let me know that I'm alive,"

"And what if Koharu's granddaughter wants revenge on you for her grandmother's death?"

"Then I'll gladly accept the fallback with open arms. If you think you can get away with taking a life without any concurrences; then you are fooling yourself." Naruto simply answers.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It's been several hours since the meeting ended. Some of the Clan Heads didn't like that one of the Elders was murdered, but they couldn't fault Naruto's thinking as they would of done the same thing if one of their kids was targeted in an assassination attempt. Everyone voted that if any Clan Heads in the future had any misunderstanding or disagreements that could end with bloodshed, they have to involve the other Clan Heads to look at both side to see if it should go down that path.

Naruto himself didn't stick around to hear any of the results. He left Quiet to guard Tsunade as he went to clear his head and think what he will do with his grudge. Walking through the crowd the flood the streets of Tokyo Naruto easily got lost in his thoughts. The blonde wonders throughout the whole city from dawn til dusk. He is sitting on a train as it's making its last stops for the night.

' _I've been holding this grudge for years. I know that I thought about it and was fine with taking my revenge against the Amazons, but with Koharu has opened my eyes that I too am leading down the same path that she was on. Am I becoming what I hate?_ ' thought Naruto.

Naruto is brought out of his train of thought when he fought a familiar presence. Carefully looking around, the blonde searches the train cart that's he in. He is the only person in side the cart, yet he can still feel a presence.

"Come out! I know your there!" yelled out Naruto as he slowly stands up

"You survived," says David as he walks out of the shadows, "I thought with the injuries that I gave you, you would of died,"

"You'd be surprised at how hard it is to kill me. What do I have the pleasure of seeing you again, Cain?" Naruto clearly showing that he doesn't like Cain

"I heard what you did to Utatane Koharu. Breaking into her mansion, fighting the Oniwabanshu, and beheading Koharu herself,"

"It sounds like your disappointed, but I don't care what you think, Cain. But I did hear something about you. What did you do to cause Ra's al Ghul to kick you out of the League of Assassins?"

Narrowing his eyes, "Where did you learn that?"

"From an assassin," smirking Naruto, "You must of done something that caused Ra's to do something like that and not have your former comrades coming after you. Tell me, what did you do?" asked Naruto

"I tried to have my daughter become Talia. Talia's elite guards are all women that are forbidden to speak, so I never taught my daughter how to speak. Teaching her only the ways of combat and the ways of killing, but my daughter decided that she didn't want to be an assassin so she ran away. Ra's how learned how I raised my daughter was disguised with with me and throw me out of the League of Assassins. Of all the work that I've done for the League they throw me out! I will show Ra's that I still have my right to be a member by killing you," explains David

"You reap what you sow,"

"By killing you not only will Ra's take me back, but Lady Shiva will lose another loved one,"

"Now you had to bring my Master into this! I can't let you do that to my Master; besides, I'd promised Master that I would end your life for taking her sisters',"

"You take my life? Ha!" David laughs at the idea, "You who couldn't even defend against the beating that I gave you last time and the time beforehand,"

Naruto holds up two fingers, "I let you beat me. The first time you beat was to gain an understanding of torture and to resist it, the second time you beat was because I was injured beforehand by my own actions; and we really never fought,"

"We'll be fighting now." and with that David ends the conversion.

Naruto doesn't have any of his weapons with him and as for Naruto can see David doesn't have any weapons on him too. Slowly taking a step forward, Naruto keeps his guard up. Taking a breath Naruto jumps on the sits, running on top of them delivering a kick to David. Straight, then a cross, followed by a heavy uppercut, then another cross. David went to grab Naruto only for him to knock his arm away to counter with a blow to David's chest. Naruto delivers several punches to the white assassin's face, grabs one of his tubes with a fist meeting his face with a kick sending David to the other side of the cart.

The blonde walks over to David and grabs his collar. Cain shoves his fingers into Naruto's chest which digs through his flesh, "Is that all you got?" asked Cain as he twists his hand causing Naruto more pain.

Naruto is thrown across the cart. He rolls over onto his side grabbing his bloody chest. The pain in his chest is causing difficultly for breathing, to regain his breathing. In all of his years in fighting he never ran into someone that could do that with their fingers. David slowly walk towards Naruto with blood dripping from his fingers. Turning his head he watches as David grabs his throat, drags his body to the end of the cart. And slams Naruto with enough force to shatter the glass to the window.

The wind wipes around from the speed of the train. David brings his other hand to join its brother wrapping around Naruto's throat. Trying to breath, trying to grab anything, trying to survive. Wrapping his hand around one of the tubes to David's mask Naruto plants his feet on David's chest and pulls with all his might. The tube gives out as David is forced back, letting go of Naruto's neck. What Naruto doesn't know that David has been breathing in Fear Gas and with the tube broken off Fear Gas sprays out into the blonde's face.

Sliding down into the sit he was over the blonde fills his lungs with air and Fear Gas. Shaking as his hands cover his face. Images appear in front of Naruto. He can hear the voices calling out to him. Yelling at him. Calling him a murderer. A monster. A demon. Calling for his death. David watches as Naruto sits there shacking for the Fear Gas entering his body.

"Hmph! Just a small dose of Fear Gas and he is stun. So many people have high hopes for you and fear is making you give in; what a waste." said David.

Naruto lower his hands to watch as his mother being killed over and over again and again. The scene repeats itself over and over again in a never ending cycle.

"Stop it…" whispers out Naruto, "Stop it. Make it stop! I don't want to see it again!" gripping his hair and pulling his knees up to his chest to curl up in a ball, "I don't want to see it!"

"Shh! I have you," says a familiar voice

Naruto opens his eyes, "M- Mommy?"

"Yes, don't be afraid, my Naru-chan. You don't have to be afraid," Kushina wraps her arms around Naruto giving him a hug for his comfort, "Everything will be alright, sweety, everything will be alright,"

"I'm scared,"

"That's alright sweet heart. It's perfectly fine to be scared. It's not alright to let your fear rule you. Don't let your fear rule you and make you do things that you normally wouldn't do,"

"What do I do?"

"You stand and face your face. Stand tall and never back down. Do what I couldn't do til it was too late. Do that, and no one will be able to beat you ever again. Now sweet heart," Kushina brings up his face, "Show this bastard who he is fucking with Dattebane!" Kushina says with pride

"Dattebayo!"

"What?" David says with shock.

He just saw someone inhales Fear Gas, consuming to it, and overcoming it. He only saw one person do that and that was the Batman. Naruto takes his time to get to his feet. Cain takes a step back.

' _This can't be happening!_ ' thought Cain, ' _I saw him consuming to the Fear Gas! No one overcome it without the antidote and hours if not days to fully recover! How?! How can he still stand?_ '

Naruto looks at his hand before making a fist, ' _I can do it! I have to do it! Not just for me, but for my Mom!_ '

Naruto didn't even wait, he just leap towards David and planting his feet into Cain's chest sending him into the sits behind him. Naruto was on David before he could even recover for the sudden kick to his chest when he felt a fist on his face. Not sitting there and take the blows that are coming, David kicks Naruto off of him and tackles the blonde where they both fall out of the train. Naruto crashes onto a car below with David landing on him to add more damage. Cain grabs Naruto head and headbutts him over and over again. Blood flies up as David throws his head back before slamming him head back down onto the blonde.

The blonde himself delivers a knife punch to David's ribs, breaking a few. Fighting through the pain of a few broken ribs Cain grabs Naruto by his hair and throws him across the street. Using years of training to center his center of gravity to rotate and lands on his feet, Naruto using his speed to wipes around a street light and flies back to David. The white assassin takes the clothesline to his throat which causes him to hit the cold ground.

"Get up! Get up!" Naruto demands.

The clouds move overhead. Lightning flashes in the skies above before a heavy down pour consumes the city.

"I said GET UP! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

David's eyes open. The white assassin stands to his feet. He rotate his neck popping his neck. Naruto pops his knuckles and drops into his stance. David spreads his arms out giving a stance that leaves him open for an attack from all side. Looking not to be rude Naruto rushes David to swing out his leg. David catches Naruto's foot to pull his leg out and to make an opening. Not letting that to happen, Naruto swings his other leg and deliver a kick to David's face. Spinning on his hands Naruto jumps up to land a few blows to David's chest. The older assassin clap both of his hands on Naruto's ears for him to savagely punch Naruto in the kidneys.

Taking a few steps back Naruto regains his footing only for Cain to grabs the spot he'd just punched. Naruto knees David in the side to spin around with David catching him arm. Not letting up, Naruto slams his other elbow into David's face over and over again using his super strength. A few teeth fly out of David's mouth as he was force to let go. Shouting Naruto delivers a hard knee to David's chest, brings his hands together and brings them down to the side of the older assassin's head, before wrapping his arms around Cain's neck. Yelling at the top of his lungs and using his super strength, the Blonde snaps David Cain's neck with enough force the his face did a 180.

the younger assassin takes a few steps back and watches as David's body falls over. Breathing heavy as his wounds and injures finally kick in. Groaning, he slowly walks away from the battle ground.

Heels clicking echoes through the street as the rain comes to a stop. A woman stands over David's body.

"What a shame. You just had to fight the boy and lose. Your pride was your downfall, Cain. A mother can only forgive so many times before she can't do anymore, and I can't do anything now."

The woman walks away disappearing in the shadows that she once came from.

 **-Author's Note-**

I would like to say this; fuck you, Rongis! I like to say I don't know how this is a ripe off, but I wasted your time and for that; winning! Anyone calls out that my story is bad… well fuck you!


	9. Deathstroke

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **Deathstroke**

Two years have passed since the death of David Cain. Shortly after Naruto killed the assassin he contacted his Master, Lady Shiva, otherwise known as Sandra Woosan. To say Sandra was unhappy is an understatement. She was furious with David that he attacked David not once, but twice. Those thoughts quickly were dashed when Naruto told her that Cain is was killed by him. She quickly took a flight to Japan as quickly as she could.

She hugged Naruto when she saw him at the airport. The thought that the man that caused her so much pain is now gone; she doesn't know what to do. For years she trained to kill David Cain and now that he's dead, maybe she can look for her daughter without the fear that man coming to take her daughter away from her. Deciding to take sometime off in order to spend time with Naruto and to catch up. During her stay she learned that Naruto somehow gained the respect of the Clan Heads and the Clan Heirs of the major Yakuza in Tokyo.

During her time in Tokyo Sandra received word that O-Sensei died. She left to hear his will and to see if he left anything for Naruto, who wanted to come. Lady Shiva talked Naruto out of it and made him promised that he should practice the stances and fighting style that O-Sensei taught him during his stay with the old man. Shiva with the help from Batman, Green Arrow, and The Question to help bring his body to Japan to be with his wife. Unfortunately a typhoon came and washed O-Sensei off the boat. It wasn't til later that Lady Shiva learned that his wife had been lost at sea decades ago. Thus, O-Sensei had fulfilled his vow to be with his wife.

 **-Arkham City-**

A cold starry night in a corrupt city. Naruto has been called to this prison of a city. Staying in the shadows to follow the Dark Knight as he runs across the city fighting against the criminals that are locked up here for the crimes that they did, or for those trying to close this prison down, but were thrown inside said prison as political prisoners. He saw the Batman help Catwoman escape from Two-face, fight through the Penguin's lair to easily beat the Penguin and to fight against Solomon Grundy. Following Batman was easy as he didn't expect for anyone to follow him. Naruto lets the assassin from the League to see him and they all back down as he continues to follow the Dark Knight.

Naruto is dishearten to see Batman uses Talia's love for him to use an elixir that fights against the poison that the Joker gave him. Batman fought and defeated Ra's even when he is under the effects of the elixir.

Breathing heavy, "He betrayed me once more," says Ra's

"So you say," said Naruto letting the old assassin knows that he is here

"Young Naruto, I see that you've came as I was the one that called you here,"

"You called me here? Why?"

"Because… Batman will cause everything to end. He will use any means to bring his justice to this corrupt city that doesn't deceiver redemption,"

"Everyone should have a second chance, but if they are lost then there is no help for them,"

Smiling, "I was right all those years ago," Ra's stands to his feet, "Young Naruto, you are someone who sees the world for it is. You want to give people that second chance, but if they are too lost for their own good; then you cut them down. You truly are the one that I have been looking for the be my replacement,"

"Your replacement? Ra's… I don't know what to say, I don't know if I want to be the next Demon Head,"

"I understand; unlike with Batman, I can see that you have yet to choose a path that will lead you to do great things. My time is coming to an end. That was the last time that I can use the Lazarus Pits,"

"Then you should live the rest of your life to the fullest,"

"Ha haha! You truly are one of the kind. It is a shame that you aren't part of the League of Assassins. You would have been one of the greatest assassin to have served me,"

"I don't know if I would have been,"

"Don't sale yourself short, Young Naruto. I must go and meet my end like the warrior that I am. But before I go; please help Talia after me death. She will need someone there to help her through the darkness that will try to consume her." Ra's marches on to face his death.

Naruto watches as Batman fought and defeats Mr. Freeze, fights the Joker, and watches as the helicopters fire missiles at the prisoners. Batman made his way to Wonder Tower and watches as it explodes. Both Batman and Ra's fall from the very top of the tower for Batman to use his cape to safely lands and for Ra's to have spike fences pierce through his chest.

"Why Ra's? Why choose death?" asked Batman

"Be-" Ra's coughs up blood, "Because I know… who will take me place… If not, I know he will… make sure that the League will… survive…" Ra's says with his last breath

' _What was he talking about? Has Ra's been training someone to take his place in the case of his death?_ ' thought Batman.

Batman didn't think too much into it before he left. Naruto lands on the ground in front of Ra's body. Batman didn't even take his body off the fence; he just left the man there.

' _I thought you had honor Batman. You could of taken his body off the damn fence!_ ' Naruto shouted in his mind.

Naruto carefully takes Ra's body off the fence and lays him on the cold unforgiving ground. The blonde moved his hand over Ra's' eyes to close them. He only met Ra's a few times and could tell that the man was holding on to burrowed time. Burrowed time that he tried to push back from time to time again by using the Lazarus Pits.

"Those Lazarus Pits aren't worth it, Ra's. I wished that you could of seen that." Naruto pays his final respects to the man.

Quiet appears in a black mist. Quiet is wearing a heavy winter coat for the cold and snow. It was a nice change of pace for Naruto when he looks at Quiet. The mute picks up Ra's and disappears in a black mist. Naruto didn't wait and disappears in the shadows. Naruto changes into the Red X outfit that he stole all those years ago from Robin. Naruto runs along the rooftops coming to a stop across the theater. Red X goes inside to see Talia laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

"Talia!"

Naruto rushes over to the down woman. He puts his fingers to her neck to check for a pulse. He breathes a breath of relief. Talia is still breathing but from the looks of it she lost a lot of blood so far. Naruto picks up the daughter of the former Demon Head. He walks over to the very large hole in the floor to watch Batman defeat Clayface with some ice grenades. A shade of purple catches the corner of Naruto's eye as the Joker is silently making his way behind the Batman with a knife in his hand.

"Quiet,"

A bullet hits Joker's hand that is wielding the knife, noting the blade out of it. Joker drops to the ground holding his bloody hand.

"Who shot me!?" Joker cried out.

Batman turns around looking at the Joker rolling on the ground. He looks around and then up to see Red X standing at the edge of the hole holding Talia. He sees a woman appear in a black mist before disappearing in a black mist taking both Red X and Talia.

'Who was that? He was holding Talia. Was that the person Ra's was talking about?' thought Batman.

But Batman didn't let it stay in his mind as he kicks the Joker onto his back. He then forces the Joker to drink the antidote that will heal him of the Titan Serum he took a year ago.

 **-Tibet-**

It's been several hours since Naruto took Talia and her bodyguards from Arkham City. During the flight over he treated her wounds along with any wounds the that the other assassins of their injures. Most of their injures were broken bones since Batman doesn't believe in killing his opponents.

Talia groans as she slowly opens her eyes. She stares up at the ceiling for a few minutes before sitting up til a sharp pain running through her body. Talia falls back into the bed.

"How… How did I get back here?" Talia asked herself

"I brought you back," answered Naruto

Talia jumped out of her skin, "Naruto? You brought me back? You were at Arkham City?"

"Ra's, your father called me to Arkham City. We talked shortly after he fought against Batman,"

"Batman," Talia whispers, "What happen to the Joker after he attacked me?"

"Batman fought Clayface and then gave Joker that antidote. Ra's asked me to help you with his death,"

"Death?" Talia looks away from Naruto, "So what he said was true; the Lazarus Pits wouldn't heal him anymore. Why did he wanted you to help me?"

"Because he knew that darkness would eat at you. I'm guessing he knew that you'd want revenge against Batman for betraying you." said Naruto.

Talia looks at Naruto. It's been a few years since the last time she seen him. The blonde has grown taller, gained nice muscle growth, his hair has become shiner almost looking like gold, and his eyes are still that bright shade of beautiful blue. Talia can say that Naruto has become handsome as he has gotten older.

"You've grown Naruto,"

"Thanks, Talia, you still are beautiful." replied Naruto.

To say Talia was shock was to say the least. She remembers how he use to blush when he would stare at her. Now here he is, calling her beautiful. He's grown so much; and not just his height. Naruto has clearly matured over the years. What Talia doesn't know is that in the last two years, Naruto change to better himself so that when the time comes, he doesn't give into his hatred. The blonde has come to terms with his anger and hatred with the Amazons, but now he just wants answers more than anything else.

"I see now you don't blush anymore. I remember that little boy who use to blush when looking at me," teased Talia

Smirking, "It's kind of hard when your best friend like to barely wear anything,"

"Bare wear anything?" Talia says with a raised eyebrow.

That's when Quiet opens the door and walks into the room. She walks over and stands behind Naruto. Talia is shocked that the woman is in her underwear. The raven haired woman looks at Naruto in question. Clearly he is use to it. Showing that this woman likes to look like this. Talia knows that if you use your body you can distract men and some women with that kind of body.

"I didn't know that you were into that Naruto," Talia again tries to tease Naruto

"Really? Again with the teasing?" Naruto deadpen Talia, "This is Quiet, and she doesn't like to wear normal clothes. Though I was surprised that she'd wear a coat at Arkham City," Quiet punched Naruto, "It's true!"

"So your name is Quiet?" the sniper stares at Talia

"Quiet doesn't talk," Naruto tells Talia

"Why? Have you been studying the League? Because only my bodyguards don't speak,"

"No, Quiet doesn't talk much because it hurts her vocal chords. She'll say a few words every now and then, but those are rare. They are worth it in the end," Quiet smiles at Naruto, "What will you do now, Talia?" Naruto finally asks

The new Demon Head exhales, "I must have my Father's body prepare to be buried,"

"Already taken care of," Talia looks at Naruto to explain more, "The people that help your father with his ritual with the whole bathing in the Lazarus Pits are preparing his body. It should be finish by tonight,"

"Then I will have to contact every assassin out on missions to come back when they can. The funeral will take place next so that they can come to pay their respects to the former Demon Head. It was staggering with how many assassins the League of Assassins truly has. At anytime there are several hundred assassins at the headquarters in Tibet at any one time; with the others at bases around the world for missions and contracts. Talia has worked for the last week to make sure that missions and contracts so that one around the world knows what happen.

"Talia, you've been working yourself rugged for the last week," said Naruto

"I know, but I have to make sure that everything is going as smoothly as possible," Talia rubs her forehead, "I never knew how much my Father had to do with the missions and contracts,"

"Why don't you take some rest? The funeral will be in two days,"

"I can't. Not right now,"

"More and more assassins are arriving by the hour, Talia. The funeral will be long at this rate; you have to show them all that you can lead them into a new era. I've heard some rumors that there are some who wish to be the Demon Head, and not you,"

"Sigh, I know Naruto. There are those that wish to be the Demon Head, but with my Father's death and truing to take everything on like this; it can be overwhelming,"

"Then rest. Show those that you can lead, that you will lead,"

"I will rest, but why don't you sleep with me?" Talia walks from her desk and over to her bed to sit on it. She pats beside her for Naruto to join her, "Remember the time we shared a bed together?"

"That was six years ago, and I was ten,"

"So? Besides, after the funeral I'll be heading to Russia to met my sister,"

"Sister?" says Naruto as he sits next to Talia, "I didn't know you have a sister,"

"My Father had many children. Many of them died over the years from war, disease, murdered, and other ways that they died. My sister, Nyssa, who is the leader for the League of Assassins in Russia,"

"So after the funeral we head to Russia and meet her?"

"Yes," says Talia as she lays down.

The funeral was massive. There were easily thousands of assassins and those that work for the League of Assassins that came for the funeral of Ra's al Ghul. Those there are high ranking in the League made sure that there was no chaos and made sure that everything went smoothly.

 **-Moscow, Russia-**

A few days passed since Ra's' funeral and all the assassins that came went back to their bases to continue or start new missions or contracts. Naruto steps out onto fresh snow. He went with Talia to visit her sister Nyssa. Naruto and Talia walk through one of the busy markets.

"So where do we find your sister?" asked Naruto

"You don't need to find me for I already have found you!" says Nyssa.

Both Naruto and Talia turn around to face Nyssa. Nyssa is wearing a fine made green dress with a thick heavy coat made from some of the finest material. She has short black hair with the ends flaring up. The blonde looks around to see several bodyguards behind Nyssa and a few behind himself and Talia.

"My, what do we have here? My dear sister and the Golden Devil," spoke Nyssa

' _I'm starting to hate that everyone knows who I am,_ ' Naruto's eyebrow twitches

"Nyssa," Talia pauses, "I'm sure you heard that Father is now dead. I came here to talk to you,"

"Let's go somewhere warm and out of this cold." said Nyssa.

They travel down a few streets to one of the nicer buildings in the warehouse district. The warehouse itself is a front for a safe house for the League of Assassins in Russia. While the outside looks like every other warehouse, but on the inside looks completely different. It shows that they use a lot of money to make the inside of the warehouse to look very fancy. Nyssa sits on one of the large couches and relaxes soon a servant came over holding a tray with several glasses and a bottle of wine. Nyssa waves Naruto and Talia to sit with her which they comply.

"Now tell me why are you here?" Nyssa asks while taking a glass that wine was been poured in it

"Sigh… As you know Father is dead and the Lazarus Pits can't bring him back anymore; so I am now acting Demon Head,"

"Acting Demon Head? Why haven't you been made the Demon Head?"

"Because our Father had someone else in mind," Talia looks over to Naruto who is drinking some of the wine, "Father wants Naruto here to be the next Demon Head,"

"I know he is the Golden Devil, but I don't think Father would of chosen him just for that,"

"You are correct about that, but Father saw something in Naruto that wanted him to be the next Demon Head or…" Talia didn't want to finish that sentence

"Or what?" Nyssa asks clearly wanting to know

"Or to have have his child." mutters Talia.

Of course Naruto spits out the wine that was in his mouth and onto the servant in from of him. The blonde was not expecting that. This is the very first time that he is hearing this. Ra's wanted Naruto to become the next Demon Head that he knew, but if he didn't become the Demon Head; he is suppose to have a child with Talia to make an heir.

"W- W- W- Why?" stutters Naruto

"My Father wanted Batman to be the heir, but he didn't have the same mind like Father did," Talia says

"Father was always like that. There has to be more than just that for Father to want Naruto here to be the next Demon Head; let alone want you two to have a child together," Nyssa says in confusion

"I… I went to Tibet to only to be captured and tortured by David Cain,"

"Who you killed," Talia chimes in

"I was tortured," Naruto growled out, "Ra's came to see me with Talia and I spit in his face,"

"And he didn't kill you?" Nyssa asked

"I know, Father ended people when they show the faintest show of disrespect,"

"Anyway!" Naruto once again growled out, "Ra's had me let go for finding the League of Assassins to have a meal with him and his daughter. Shortly after the meal ended Lady Shiva came into the room. Ra's had Lady Shiva teach me hand to hand combat,"

"You used your skills in hand to hand combat to kill David Cain," Talia stands up and walks over to Naruto, "You fought one of the best assassins in the world and not only defeated him, but killed him,"

"It wasn't an easy fight," Naruto rubs his chest with phantom pains still lingering, "It was one of my most difficult fights that I'd fought so far,"

"With your victory it shows how much you are grown stronger, Naruto. Nyssa, will you come back with me and help me lead the League of Assassins?" Talia looks over to her sister

"Let me sometime to think about it. It is something that I just can't rush into. There are several high value targets here in Russia. Vandal Savage is rumored to be here looking for something,"

"Vandal Savage? I thought the Justice League had him locked up?"

"Do you really think Savage would stay that long in prison? When has anyone stayed that long in prison when they fought the Justice League, or any hero?"

"Why don't they just kill the villains?" asked Naruto

"Because they don't have the spine to do the hard work. That's why we work for the League of Assassins; we can do what they can't. Talia, give me a few days and I will give you my answer,"

"That's all that I can ask for Sister." Talia says with some disappointment.

 **-Tibet-**

Naruto is sitting in a very large bath. It's only been a few hours since both he and Talia returned from Russia. The blonde decided to take a bath and relax, but it was more on the line to think. To think about what he learned in Russia. That Ra's wanted Naruto to be the Demon Head, which he knew, but if he didn't become the Demon Head he was suppose to have a child with Talia. Yes, Talia is very beautiful and can say that she is kind, but she's a member of the League of Assassins; meaning she can kill without hesitation. Hesitation that he doesn't use when he needs too.

' _I'm sixteen and I'm at the crossroad of my life._ ' Naruto thought.

Naruto is brought out of his train of thought by the sound of the door opening. He turns his head to see Talia walking towards the water with a towel barely covering her body. Redness spreads and covers the blonde's face. Talia steps into the water and slowly sinks down before she takes her towel off.

"Sigh…! This feels heavenly!" Talia rubs one of her shoulders

"T- T- Talia!" stuttering out, "Wh- What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, Naruto, I didn't see you there,"

"Bullshit!" yelled out Naruto, "You knew that I was here! why are you here?!"

"I came to take a bath. Why are you here in my personal bath?"

"That's bullshit and you know that! You lead me here and told me to take a bath. You must have other baths about here with it being so big,"

"There are other baths, but this is my personal bath. I thought that you'd finish with your bath,"

"Again I'm calling bullshit. Are you trying to have sex with me? Are you trying to get a child with me?" Naruto swims away from Talia

"No… Yes. I know you don't want to be the Demon Head for the League of Assassins. I thought that if I could have a child with you, I can have an heir to take over when I step down." Talia explains.

Naruto looks down into the water. He never thought about having a child. It's one of the things that he never thought about. It all comes down to fear; fear that he will never be good enough. Fear that he will not be able to take care of his child or to protect them. Will he fail like his mother did?

Naruto doesn't notice Talia swims over to him. She wraps her arms around him to bring him closer. Naruto is once again brought out of his train of thought by feeling flesh against his flesh. Talia runs her fingers through Naruto's water hair. Talia cups his face to turn his head and brings her lips to his. This is the first time that Naruto has every been kissed.

Slowly backing away, "Why did you kiss me?"

"I want to try to have a child with you, Naruto. I know this is asking a lot out of you. If you make me pregnant you can visit your child anytime that you want. You don't have to marry me or anything like that; just promise me that you won't betray me." Talia says while she continues to run her fingers through his wet hair.

That was it. Talia was betrayed by Batman; the that she loved. He didn't just betrayed her love, but her trust in others. He could see her doubt, but he didn't know it was that bad. She is throwing herself at Naruto with everything that she has left. Her last pillar of strength. If Naruto betrays what little self that remains in Talia, then she can become just like Ra's, if not worst. Naruto wraps his arms around her.

"I… I'll be there for you, Talia. Please be gentle with me," says a nerves Naruto.

Talia understands what Naruto just said. She has followed Naruto's progress over the years. After her first meeting with him she was concern for the blonde. The look in his eyes made her worry about his well being. Naruto has never gotten too close to anyone, but his grandmother, Lady Shiva, and Quiet from what she can tell. With Naruto letting her do that, that means he's letting her in; he's letting his guard down. And with that Talia kisses Naruto gently.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The sunlight shines through the currents that shine onto Naruto's face. He tries to roll over to continue to sleep, but he finds that he can't do so. Slowly opening his eyes Naruto is greeted with the sight of a naked Talia and a naked Quiet.

' _I_ _remember_ _Talia, but I_ _don't_ _… Oh, Quiet joined in last night after our second round._ ' Naruto thought as he remembers what happened last night.

Talia moans out as she opens her eyes and slowly sits up. She rubs her eyes to look over to see Naruto is awake now which brings a smile to her face, "My, I didn't know you had so much stamina, Naruto,"

Blushing, "I can fight for days at a time. I don't think that stamina would be used for last night,"

"You're still young, you'll get better every time you have sex," Talia brings the covers up, "I didn't know Quiet could be so loud,"

"I just didn't know that Quiet had feelings for me,"

"She wouldn't of followed you if she didn't,"

"I thought Quiet was following me out of some kind of debt," Naruto moves a lock out of Quiet face, "I wish Quiet would talk some more,"

"She talked plenty of last night," Talia teases once more.

The blonde's whole face becomes red. Quiet wasn't quiet last night that's for sure. But it was more of the thought that Quiet, who is his best friend that follow him through thick and thin.

' _Quiet, tell me more about you. I want to know more about my friend better._ ' thought Naruto.

 **-Tokyo, Japan-**

A few months later we find Naruto sitting in the back set of a car. Naruto and Quiet stayed in Tibet for several months helping Talia with the League of Assassins. Nyssa helped a lot with the new members and the training, while Talia handle the missions that the older members had to take. Another thing that made Naruto stayed in Tibet for so long was to try and get Talia pregnant, which he did. Naruto is going to be a father. That is one thing that he never thought that he would be; a father.

' _I wonder what the baby will be? A boy or a girl? I really don't care either way,_ '

The car stops and the door opens up. The blonde steps out of the car with him wearing a very nice suit. A line of people in black suits are standing to allow him to freely walk through the crowd of people that are there. He's been in Japan for a few days because Sarutobi Hiruzen has died. His funeral is very large. Everyone from his Clan are there along with his son that didn't want to do with his father of with the other Clans. The other Clans have arrived to pay for the respects as he was one of the oldest Clan Heads. There wasn't just Yakuza as there are politicians that had ties to the Sarutobi Clan Head.

Naruto walks over to stand next to Tsunade, "Granny, why are there so many people here?"

"Because Sarutobi lived a very long life. He made many friends that he kept in contact with. It's only right that they came to repay their respects. I want you to watch for anything. This is the perfect chance to make a hit on anyone where," Tsunade explains to her grandson

"You don't have to tell me that. Any assassin would love to take a crack at anyone here. Talia made sure that no one from the League of Assassins will be in Japan til the funeral is over with,"

"You been spending a lot of time in Tibet, Naruto. Is there anything that you like to tell me?" Tsunade teases her grandson

"Nope!" Naruto quickly said, "Just making sure that a friend is taking everything slow with her pregnancy,"

"Oh? Someone you know that is pregnant? And someone who I don't know,"

Naruto stares at his grandmother, "Her name is Talia and she is the new Demon Head of the League of Assassins. Her father died a few months ago. You're reading too much into this,"

"Hmm, if I find out that you are lying to me, brat! I'll make sure that your mother was alive to keep you safe." Tsunade says with a threat that lingers.

Shivers go up Naruto's back. He doesn't want to know what his grandmother will do if she found out that she'll be a great grandmother in a few short months. Naruto watches everyone as more and more people arrive. He turns his head to watch as Hinata and her father Hiashi argue before her father walks away from Hinata with a look of anger on his face. Naruto makes his way over to the woman. As he makes his way over, the blonde can tell that Hinata has gotten even more beautiful as she has gotten more older. She is wearing a snow white kimono with a large red flower design on the bottom. She has also let her hair grow down her back pass her waist line.

"You have become beautiful, Hinata,"

Blushing, "Th- Thank you, Naruto-kun,' her blush grows even more, "You… You have become very handsome yourself,"

Smiling, "Thank you, Hinata. Do you mind me asking, but what were you and your father talking about? He didn't look too happy when he'd left,"

Hinata lose her smile and blush, "We were talking about my marriage. I am to be married when I turn eighteen, but I don't like my fiance,"

"Is there anything that you can do?"

"No, I can't step down or my younger sister will be the Heiress; and in turn she'll be forced into marriage. I'm doing this so she can have a normal life,"

"Is there anything that I can do? Maybe I can talk to your father and end your marriage?"

"No, he would then want you to marry me and I don't want to do that to you, Naruto,"

"He he! Ha hah!" Hinata looks at Naruto as he laughs, "Hinata, I… how do I say this? I… helped fathered a child with a woman that needed someone that was there for her. She was betrayed by the man that she loved and her father was killed by that same man. I will anything in my power to help you, but you have to let me help you." Naruto said.

Hinata was actually stunned with what Naruto just said. That he will be a father. Naruto was willing to do anything to help that woman and now he was saying the same thing to her; someone he doesn't know that much. Hinata still remembers when he helped when Chaka was being disrespectful.

Naruto waited for Hinata to make a decision when something caught his eye. Naruto notice that one of the monks have tattoos. Narrowing his eyes at the others monks to notice that they have tattoos as well. Naruto knows that monks don't have any tattoos. He knows that Shaolin Monks receive markings for their Kung Fu mastery. Buddhism Monks don't have any markings or tattoos.

' _Something is not right._ ' Naruto thought.

Naruto looks around. He notice that their movements aren't like that of a Buddhism Monk. Naruto walks over to where they are having the ceremonial taking place. Some of those in black suits try to stop Naruto but he just pushes them out of the way. He grabs one of the monks. The monk that he grabbed pulled out a gun who fires the gun into the blonde's stomach. The loud gunshots caused chaos as people started to run. Naruto pushed through the pain to disarm the fake monk which in turn takes the gun.

The blonde takes out his hidden knife and quickly sinks the blade into the fake monk's throat. Naruto turns around to only see that the other fake monks open fire onto the crowd. One of the fake monks grabs and drags Hinata away from the chaos. He moves jumping over people or shoves them out of the way to kick the fake monk away. Another fake monk shot Naruto once again. The pain is different then normal, but pain is nothing Naruto is use too. The former child soldier quickly kills the fake monk.

"Go now!" orders Naruto

"B- But…!" stutters Hinata

"NOW!" shouted out Naruto.

Hinata runs from all the fighting. Naruto jumps on one of the fake monk stabbing him over and over again. He quickly fires his taken gun at another fake monk before throwing the gun itself at another to distract him so his death was quick. Naruto swipes a fake monk onto his body with his knife entering and ending him. Seeing a few fake monks chase after Hinata, Naruto runs away them leaving a bloody trail behind him.

Hinata runs down the busy road. She runs up some stairs pays for a ticket for the bullet train. The young woman makes her way into the bullet train to sit in a nice comfy chair. Hinata has grown use to violence as she has gotten older. She had to. Violence is part of being a Clan Head. She was forced to watch as Chaka and his father be tortured and killed. She even remembers when Naruto throw Utatane Koharu's head onto the meeting table two years ago. She knew that Naruto was different from the other Clan Heirs, but didn't know that different. With what she had to do in the last two years she can now say she knows a little of what Naruto went through.

"Hey!" Hinata jumps as Naruto grabs her attention, "Are you alright?" asked Naruto

"Y- Yes!" Hinata sees the blood bleeding through his clothing, "Are you alright?"

Naruto looks at his bloody clothes, "This is nothing! You see the other guy! Sit down and relax, I'll be back."

Naruto goes over to the bathroom. He turns the water on to start to clean to blood off. The blood on his fists and some of his clothes. He unbuttons his shirt to get a better look at his stomach. The bullet wounds are still bleeding. He cleans the wound, but since he doesn't have any tools to dig the bullets out they'll have to stay in til he can get his hands on some medical tools.

' _Damn it! I was careless and I paid for it! Why aren't I healing?_ '

This brings some questions as he always healed quickly. Yes, he has scars but that's when he's been fighting for hours and haven't had time to rest to properly heal. This time his healing isn't pushing the bullets out and closing up the wounds. He'll bleed out if he didn't do anything quickly. He buttons back up his shirt and exits the bathroom to only be surrounded by four goons with weapons.

"Before we start," Naruto looks at each and every goon there, "Does anyone wants to walk away?" no one says anything, "Very well." Naruto finishes.

Naruto takes out one of his knives and throws his jacket at one of the goons. Another goon took out a gun before Naruto wraps one of his arms around the extended arm with the gun drags and throws the goon into a different compartment. Blocks a punch kicks him back, blocks a knife strike and rams him into the wall, turns around to only be shot in the arm before cutting the hand with the gun in it. The goon that tried to stab Naruto went at him again, but Naruto not only block the knife stab; he kicked the window out causing wind to fly through. Two of the goons jump onto Naruto forcing the blonde to lose his balance, but he won't falter and stubble around. The Golden Devil kicks one of the goons out the window causing it to become bigger. A goon come behind the blonde trying to get him in a full nelson though Naruto easily broke it and kicked another goon out the hole.

The goon that was kicked out used one of his knives to cling to the roof of the bullet train. Back inside the bullet train a goon punched Naruto on his forehead which another goon tried to tackle, but was throw behind the blonde. Said blonde locks the goon that punched him in an arm lock and stabbed him in the chest. The last goon attacks Naruton once more, but the blonde once again blocks it with them both becoming a battle between strength through blades locking. The Golden Devil pushes the goon back though the goon pushes back with a tackle and they both go through the hole.

With Naruto clinging onto the hole with the goon clinging onto his left leg. The goon stabs Naruto in the side. The goon stabs Naruto again, but this time higher up near the ribs. Groaning in pain he open his eyes to only see a light switch coming closer and closer. He twists his body to not just throw himself up onto the roof of the bullet train, but also the goon that is clinging to him. They both roll and tumble on top of the bullet train. They both stab the roof to stop from moving further down the roof. The goon looks pass Naruto and said blonde looks behind him as they both lay closer to the bullet train as a sign passes over them. Naruto swings his knife at the goon though he loses his grip which causes him to slide around for the goon to block the knife swing. With the goon blocking Naruto they both slide further down the roof. They both come to a stop with their knives in the roof preventing them from going any further. Naruto who is further down the goon looks over the goon to jump with the goon following him as they both jump over a passing sign. Naruto quickly thinks of something very evil. He jumps with the goon jumping as well, but Naruto didn't jump too high as the goon is hit by a sign. The blonde turns around to the final goon who is clinging to the roof, jumps and fly towards the last goon plunging his knife into him and kicks him off the bullet train.

Hinata who doesn't know what is happening is patiently waiting for Naruto to return from going to the bathroom. The young man places his hand on Hinata's shoulder who jumps out of fear and surprise.

"Nar- Naruto-san, your bleeding more!" Hinata jumps out of her sit, "We have to get you some help!"

"Not right now! We have to get you to safety! My bleeding out can wait." Naruto grabs Hinata's hand with the bullet train stopping at the train station.

Naruto leads Hinata through the busy streets while leaving behind a trail of blood. He places a hand on his gunshot wound groans at the pain to only look at his bloody hand.

' _Why haven't I been healing?_ ' Naruto thoughts

"Naruto-san, are you alright?" Hinata asks, "You're bleeding a lot. We should get you to a hospital before it gets worse,"

"No!" said Naruto, "I have to get you to safety. For whatever reason they're after you."

Naruto stumbles over to a wall to lean on. This is bad as the time when David Cain beat him and he had to use Gaea's Blessing. He knows that he can use it again because this won't be healed. The blonde just needs a doctor.

"This way…" Naruto forces out.

Hinata follows her blonde savior as they go down an alleyway. She never been this far from her home. Never being this far downtown into one of the more crowded places in Tokyo. She looks up to see that the sun is setting with the moon coming out. This morning she was going to a funeral that was attacked, and now she's somewhere in downtown Tokyo following her savior who is bleeding out. Then the young Heiress comes to a stop as Naruto stops in front of a door. Naruto knocks twice, kicks the door once, bangs the door three times, knocks five times, kicks the door two times, and then knocks five times. The small panel up top opens up.

"Password!"

"We work in the dark to serve the light," Naruto says.

The small panel closes followed by the sound of multiple locks unlocking. The heavy door swings open with a woman who has brown hair that are in ox buns rushes them inside. The woman leads them down a dark hallway before going into a room with a metal table in the middle with a light shinning down it.

"Lay down," the woman orders

Naruto takes off his shirt with groans of pain. He lays down on the metal table as the woman brings over a tray with medical tools.

"My name is Tenten and I'll be your doctor today!" Tenten says as she puts on a medical mask, "Now what can I do for you Lord Naruto?"

"Please don't," Naruto pleads, "Just become I helped Talia after her father's death doesn't mean I should be praised,"

"You helped the League and for that I thank you. I don't want to look for another job if I can't help it. Now let's get these bullets out of you," says Tenten who picks up a scalpel

"Ano…" Hinata grabs Tenten's attention, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take out the bullets that are in Naruto's stomach," Tenten quickly gives Naruto a few pain pills and throws a bag of blood in the microwave, "You're both in a safe house,"

"Safe house to what if you don't mind me asking?"

"A safe house to the League of Assassins, duh!" Tenten makes a small cut around the bullet wound, "Those part of the League come here to rest, get assignments, or get pocked up like Naruto here!"

"Shut up!" Naruto chimed in

"League of Assassins? Why would Naruto know them?" asked Hinata

Tenten gives Hinata a strange look, "You're part of the Yakuza, lady. Your family and probably the others used them to kill a few people without getting their hands dirty. But to answer your question; Naruto here helped Lady Talia after her father Master Ra's death,"

"It was nothing. I was just helping a friend." Naruto said before he takes more pain pills.

Hinata watches as Tenten takes out the bullets and stitch the wounds close and hock up the bag of blood to Naruto. Tenten cleans all the blood and bandage his newly stitched wounds. Tenten then gets Naruto some new clothes since his are stained with blood along with the gunshots and the knife cuts. Tenten came back with some clothes for Hinata as well.

"This should keep you stay and out of mind. No one will look for the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan in normal clothes. And here is some money in case you need it. Now I have to kick you out before someone comes her and looks for the two of you. The League of Assassins can't be thought that we were somehow involve in this mess,"

"Right," Naruto says while putting on his shirt, "This means a lot. The next time that I see Talia, I'll make sure that she knows that you did for me,"

"Think nothing of it! Just don't move too much or your stitches will come out." Tenten said.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto and Hinata walk through the crowds as time goes by. It's been a few hours since Naruto made his wounds properly patched up. The night is in full swing. Naruto looks around to see that Hinata is having a hard time keeping her eyes open. He looks around to see a love hotel. Exhaling before walking over to the love hotel with Hinata blushing at where they are going. They rented a room for the whole night with Naruto sleeping in the bathroom and Hinata sleeping on the bed. Of course Hinata couldn't get that much sleep since they were in a love hotel and had dirty thoughts.

With the chaos still in the city Hinata suggests that they leave Tokyo. Since Naruto couldn't think of anything, he could think of his grandmother's house in Okinawa. Seeing that is one of the only choice they head for Okinawa. They didn't take a plane though they took a boat to Okinawa. Hinata wasn't prepare for the hot weather, but she didn't complain as Okinawa is beautiful as the ocean waters are clear with very little clouds in the sky.

They arrive at a house that Tsunade owns, but doesn't uses. Naruto asked her once why she has it but doesn't use it and it's her grandparent's house and she doesn't have the heart to do anything with it; so she just let it sits there. Though she makes sure that the house is taken care of and not in disarray. Hinata looks around the house to see that history in it. She looks at the different pictures that are hanging from the walls and that are sitting on tables around the living room.

' _Wow! I never thought that I would be in Tsunade-sama's grandparent's house,_ ' though Hinata as she continues to look at the different pictures.

While Hinata is looking at the pictures Naruto is thinking about the attack at the funeral. None of the Clans would do something crazy as that. They wouldn't attack out in the open like that with some many people to see such an act. Too many people there, too many VIPs, too many witnesses.

' _Who ever attack the funeral wanted something, but what?_ '

"Ano," Naruto is brought out of his train of thought, "What are we going to do, Naruto-san?"

"I don't know. No one came fourth to way they attacked the funeral. It doesn't make since and why they were after you,"

"It can't be because I'm an Heiress, can it?"

"How knows?" Naruto shrugs his shoulders, "Too many questions and not enough answers," Naruto scratches the back of his head

"Um…" Hinata's cheeks redden, "I… I want to a- ask you something, Naruto-san?"

"Sure, Hinata, want do you want to ask?"

"A- Ask you know that I have a fiance… I don't want to marry him, but I don't want my sister to be forced to marry because I don't want to _be_ married. I…" Hinata calms down and takes a breath, "I want you to help me."

Naruto knew what Hinata was asking. Talia asked the same thing. He leans down to her to place a hand on her cheek. Hinata leans in his hand.

"I know this is asking a lot of you, but I don't want to marry. I want to do things on my own and not have to lose everything. Please, help me, Naruto-san," pleads Hinata

"I'll help you, Hinata. The only thing that I'd ask is to see the child when I can,"

"That's fine. I want to spend more time with you and to get to know you better." Naruto leans over to gently kiss her.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hinata slowly opens her eyes. The sun shines through the open window as the wind blows the currents. She feels an arm wraps around her stomach to pull her back. Hinata lays there to remember that the last week has been a dream come true. For once she's gotten a chance to live a life like a normal person, and not as an Heiress of the Hyuga Clan. It is like a fantasy that she doesn't want to wake up from. After the first night that she spent with Naruto they lived like husband and wife til they gotten word from his grandmother to stay where they are til further notice.

"Are you awake, Hinata?" Naruto asks

"Hmm, I don't want to get up,"

"I know, but we have too. It's almost eleven; plus we have to clean up the house because Baa-chan will be coming by to let us know what's happening in Tokyo,"

"I suppose…" Hinata says with dread.

Hinata doesn't want to get up. She just wants to stay there in bed with Naruto and not start the day. But she knows that this dream, this fantasy has to come to an end eventually. With a heavy heart Hinata gets up to dress and to begin the day. Naruto himself has been loving the downtime. Not having to worry about training, having to worry about missions, not having to worry about anything really. It is peaceful.

Not too long after there is a knock at the front door. Naruto opens the door with a knife out of sight. He stops himself as he sees Tsunade standing there. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"May I come in? I have some news that you might want to hear." said Tsunade.

Naruto lets his grandmother inside the house. Tsunade looks around to see if anything is broken or out of place. She sniffs the air.

' _Smells like sex,_ ' she looks over at Hinata who is blushing every time she looks at Naruto, ' _Of course they would be having sex! I'm going to have a talk to this grandson of mine. I swear if she get's pregnant!_ '

"Naruto, I have some good news and some bad news," Tsunade says as she sits down at the table, "What do you want to here first?"

"Good news I guess,"

"Hinata isn't the target that we all thought,"

"Why… Why did everyone thought I was the target?" asked Hinata

"You were near the real target," the busty granny looks over to Naruto, "Naruto, you were the real target,"

"What!?" Naruto says in surprised, "How can I of been the target?"

"This is the bad news. Slade Wilson was the one that placed a price on your head. Your master wants you dead." Tsunade gives her grandson the terrible news.

Naruto sits there. Slade, his Master wants him dead. Someone who trained him since his mother had died. Someone who taught him just about everything he knows about fighting. A man that his mother plead to take him in.

"Naruto, I know that this is hard for you to comprehend, but there is more. Slade has challenged you where to a death battle. The only clue is where everything begun. Do you know where that is?"

"Of course…" Naruto stands up and walks over to the open window, "The place that Mom's buried."

 **-Miami, Florida-**

Naruto walks down the pier; the very same pier that his mother is buried at. It's been eleven years. Eleven years since he started to travel on this path. Everything that he has been doing. Everything that he has been learning. Everything has been leading to this. The battle that has been leading too. The battle between the master and the apprentice. A battle to see if the master did their job and taught their apprentice, or if they failed and showed that they can't teach.

Naruto comes to a stop, "You can come out now, Slade!"

Deathstroke steps out behind from a building, "It's been eleven years, Naruto. Do you remember this place?" Deathstroke asks as he walks over to the rails, "This place that your mother pleaded that I would take you; to train you to have revenge for her,"

"Of course I'd remember," replies Naruto, "How can I forget that day? The day that I made a promise. So this is it, isn't it?"

"Yes," Deathstroke grips the rails, "Get you equipment and face me on the beach. There we will see if you are ready for what's to come."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Golden Devil checks his 1911 that he customized. The barrel has been extend two inches, the trigger is a solid piece made for easier firing, and the receiver has been polished to a dime. His 44. Magnum is heavy as ever, and his sword is ready.

' _This is it. Time to put everything that I learn and show that I am ready for the world. That I am ready to step out of the darkness and into the light._ '

Naruto stands up and turns to face Dathstroke. The one eyed assassin is waiting for his young apprentice. Out of all of Slade's apprentices Naruto has been the only one to continue his training, and not tried to kill him. The funny thing; Slade saw that Naruto is the only one that didn't come to Slade for training like how he forced Robin to become his apprentice, or how Terra wanted to be trained. This young man is the only one that never asked for training, never wanted the training but took it all in. It just shows that those who wanted it never could handle the training to become want he wanted.

' _Funny how that is! He is the only one that didn't want the training, but could take the punishment and asked for more. Your mother would be proud. Your people has made a mistake by denying the males that they kill at birth. The Amazons are fools._ '

And here it is; the long road comes to a gate. A gate that must be passed. Deathstroke takes out a silver dollar and holds it up to eye level. Naruto sees this and understands what Deathstroke is saying without any words. Deathstroke tossed the silver dollar up in the air.

The air is tense. A knife could cut the heavy air. The Golden Devil makes a fist as the wish blows which kicks up some sand. The coin slowly flips through the air as it spins and spins. The coin hits the sand. Both of them draw their guns and fired at each other. Naruto unloads his 44. Magnum and Deathstroke unloads his 1911.

Gunshots echo across the beach as they stand there, waiting, watching. Blood drips down to the sand with Naruto dropping his gun to grab his arm. The bullet didn't hit is arm, just cut his it. Deathstroke had several of his armor plates cracked and broken. Naruto rushes Deathstroke to delivers a hard right and then a left straight. Deathstroke takes out a pole that extends which he uses to hits Naruto in the face. Spinning around Naruto uses that to take his sword out and swings his sword at his teacher.

Raising his staff to block his apprentice's sword strike before pushing him away. Deathstroke spins his staff around to hit Naruto's right leg, right arm, left arm, left shoulder, chin, the right side of his head, and then striking him in chest. Naruto flies back to crash into the sands behind him. Growling the Golden Devil leaps up and towards Deathstroke with his sword raised up. Slade blocks the sword swing, but the edge of the blade becomes red which in turn cuts through the staff. Acting quickly the assassin twists his body to dodge the sword swing. Stomping his foot down Deathstroke upper cuts Naruto then grabs his shirt to throw him.

Naruto takes out his 1911 to fire at Slade. Slade dodges the bullets with years of training. He then throws his staff which hits Naruto hand forcing him to drop his 1911. Naruto rushes and leaps towards Deathstroke. The one eyed assassin grabs the airborne Golden Devil and throws him into the ground hard. Slade takes out a knife and thrusts the knife down. Naruto catches the knife with his palm though the blade goes through his palm. Slade pushes adding his weight down forcing the blade down further. Seeing that Naruto is using his super strength Slade takes out a syringe. Inside the syringe is a cocktail that Slade has been working on over the years. It is in a since a fake version of what gave him all of his abilities, though it is not as strong and it only works for a few minutes.

Slade uses the syringe and his strength grows and doubles. Gritting his teeth Naruto struggles with holding back Slade. The blade inches closer and closer to his eye. Smirking, Slade pushes hard and with that the knife goes into Naruto's right eye. Using the pain to force Slade off and then delivers a heavy upper cut that breaks off Deathstroke's helmet off. Naruto drops to his knees breathing heavy. Slade walks over to Naruto and grabs him by the back of his head. The one eyed assassin injects Naruto with a syringe which empties, tossing it, then injects Naruto with another syringe. Slade walks away from Naruto to let the cocktail to work in his body.

"This is it, my apprentice. Our final moment," he raises his fist up in the air, "This battle is coming to a close. This battle may end, but the war still rages on. But…" Slade turns around to face his apprentice as he works to get up on his knees, "We still have a score to settle."

Naruto's head shot straight up with blood running down his face. The Golden Devil slowly stands up taking his stance. Slade takes the rest of the remains of his helmet off. Slade takes his stance.

"Show me what you've got, Naruto!" Slade yelled out.

Naruto throws a punch with Slade grabbing it and toss him to the ground. The blonde quickly rolls to his feet to take his stance once more. Naruto throws out a kick that Slade not only blocks but grabs Naruto by his shirt and throws him to the ground once again. Naruto rolls out of the way before could punch the ground. Slade throws out a punch which this time Naruto blocks and throws his master to the ground. With Slade rolling to his feet to stand and retake his stance. They circle around each other.

Slade throws a punch that Naruto blocks and puts in an arm lock. The one eyed assassin spins around to elbow the blonde in the face that forced Naruto on the ground. Getting back to his feet Naruto punches Slade just for the old man to grab his arm, knees him in the chest, and throws him to the ground. Naruto throws out his feet to kick Slade away to get up with his guard up. Slade holds up a syringe that Naruto gives the old assassin a strange look. He then takes and uses the syringe. He roars out and throws off all of his armor. Slade rushes Naruto with heavy and hard punches. Naruto blocks all the punches as he feels all the pain. Striking his stomach, tries again though a block stops it, a strike to the chin, backhand, strong kidney punch causes Naruto to stumble.

Naruto then blocks another punch, catches an elbow and puts it in an arm lock. Slade turns around to elbow Naruto in his face and goes for a second elbow, but the blonde elbows him in the back of the head. Naruto rushes the old man with a series of punches and a few kicks that are all blocked before a lucky punch got in; then the blonde goes with a backhand, high kick, mid kick that was block, then a low kick causing Slade to lose his footing. High kick to Slade's face, another high kick, then Naruto spins around to delivers another kick, but Slade catches him.

Slade slams Naruto to the ground with him doing a front flip that causes the old man to land on Naruto, flollowed by an elbow to the face. Naruto only had enough time to catch Slade throwing a punch out before whaling on him over and over again. The one eyed assassin savagely beats his apprentice. The punches slowly to a stop as Slade becomes tried and breathes heavy. Slade takes out another syringe and takes it. Naruto looks up grabs the syringe and takes it. The old man takes back the syringe and takes it; Naruto dislocates one of Slade's fingers, causing Slade to lose focus and lets Naruto to the rest of the syringe. The blonde kicks Slade off of him. Naruto rolls over onto his stomach and gets to his knees. Slade gets on his knees and put his finger back into place.

Rising to his feet, "SLADE!" yelled out Naruto

"NARUTO! shouted out Slade as he too get on his feet.

They circle each other. Naruto does a roundhouse kick which Slade blocks with his elbow. Follow by an upper cut that Slade blocks with both of his arms, punch to the temple, then a kick to the throat. The blonde does a leap kick that Slade just steps out of the way. Slade does a cross with Naruto blocks, but Slade uses that to throw a punch to Naruto's throat with the one eyed assassin hits both of the side of Naruto's head. Dazed, but blocks a punch with an elbow. Throws an elbow to block, delivers a strong punch to Naruto's stomach, cross punch, another cross punch. The blonde punched Slade's temple. Losing his breath, Naruto drops to his knees. Slade walks over to grab Naruto's hair to punch the blonde's chest, strike his throat with an elbow, pulls his head back to deliver a knee to the back of the head.

Naruto stumbles forward trying to catch his breath. Slade throws several punches that Naruto uses a boxing stance to block them from doing an major damage. The blonde catches his master to knee him in the side, punch to the face, and throws another punch, but Slade used his forehead to block it. Slade grabs Naruto by the hair to headbutt the blonde once, then twice, but Naruto kicks Slade before he could do a third headbutt. Naruto leap towards Slade only to be kicked in the stomach with the blonde staring up at the sky.

The new one eyed blonde stands growling at his master. They throw a punch at each other for their fists to meet one another. High kick to high kick, low kick to low kick, high kick to high kick, torso blow to torso blow with them both stumbling back; they quickly rush a punch to each other faces. They lean forward before headbutting each other to only drop to their knees. Two syringes fall out of Slade's pockets. Reaching down to pick up the syringe Naruto looks at Slade who has a syringe in his hand too. They both inject each other with the syringes. They both stand up and tossed the syringes away. They back away from each other to take their stances.

Giving it his all Naruto delivers combos that are fast and heavy. Slade using his experience over the years to block his apprentice's attacks. It seems like hours with this fight. It felt like it lasted days. It feels like there is no end in sight. Noticing that Slade took a mistep Naruto delivers a very heavy punch to Slade causing the old man fall to his knees.

"This… This is what I've been waiting for…" he looks at his tired apprentice, "I've fought the battle that any person would loved to fight for. You've done what I wanted you too," Slade slowly stands to his feet, "Come! Let me die like a warrior!"

Naruto slams his foot on the ground with enough force to cause the sand to fly up. He rears his fist back. The muscles in his arm grows and bulges as veins become visual. Yelling out Naruto throws his fist towards his master.

Slade watches as the fist comes closer and closer, ' _This is how I want to die. At the hands of my apprentice. You Naruto have surpassed me. You are now Deathstroke._ '

Naruto punches Slade's head with enough force and power to leave his shoulders. Naruto himself used the last of his strength with that last punch crashes down onto the sand. He lays there watching his master's body to fall over before closing his eye.

 **-Author's Note-**

I will be trying to write a chapter every two weeks and if I miss an update that following two weeks I'll update two chapters at once. It is now where the first chapter left off. And for the lemons they will have their own stories because I don't want to put them in this. This is story driven, not smut driven.


	10. Mad Love

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **Mad Love**

Harley sits are at her desk going through the paperwork that Naruto gave her. From what she can tell everything is in order. She looks up at the young man.

'Mmm! He's hot! But I need to learn more about him; can't just have any ol' person live here,' though Harley

Shifting the papers around, "I need to know more about you before I can let you stay here; so tell me about yourself!"

"Well…" Naruto thought about what he would say, "I traveled around the world to study,"

"Oooo! Did you learn different languages?" Harley cuts in

"Oui! I learned several languages. I am CEO and own to Whirlpool Shipping Company,"

"Wait, wait, wait! You are _the_ Naruto Uzumaki? _That_ CEO and own to Whirlpool Shipping Company Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yup!"

"Why the hell are you here?" asked Harley, "Not to be rude, but you have money to live somewhere else!"

"That's the thing," Naruto rubs the back of his neck, "I wasn't always rich. I grew up poor and was taken in by my guardian who bought all the stocks and forced the old CEO and own of Gato Shipping Company. He made me the new CEO and own which I renamed because I didn't want any part of the old company and all the bad press the old company was known for." explained Naruto.

Harley nods her head. She heard of Gato Shipping Company which the Joker looked at, but decide not to deal with it.

"So you were so use to your old lifestyle, you couldn't get pass this new lifestyle, correct?" asked Harley

Naruto stares at Harely for a minute before speaking up, "What are you?"

"Oh! I am Harleen Frances Quinzel! A former psychiatrist! Reading people is what I do! I would love to pick at your brain and see what make you tick!"

"Please don't" Naruto says very quickly, "I don't want anyone pick at my brain or any thing like that!"

"Aww! You're no fun! Poopy… Well anyway! Everything looks fine and dandy! Follow me and I'll show you to your new home!" Harley says.

Harely and Naruto leaves Harley's office with her locking the door behind them. They go up the first flight of stairs and on to the second floor. They walk down pass a few doors and came to a stop in front of a door before another flight of stairs. Harely unlocks and opens the door.

"This is your new apartment! Rent is do on the first of the month and try not to destroy anything! That's my job, 'kay?" Harley smiles brightly at the blonde

"Thanks, Manager Lady! I'll be sure to have all the rent for you in the morning!"

"That's alright! I'll see you in the morning and be sure to make new friends of the other tenants!" with that said Harely leaves Naruto by himself.

Naruto enters in his new apartment. Calling it an apartment is an understatement. It's big as a loft with a main large living room area that is connected to the kitchen that has a hallway that is leading towards a bathroom and a bedroom. Naruto walks over to a window with a bright neon sign shinning through making the living room bright. The blonde sets his bag down and sits on the floor. He opens his bag to take out a small sliver case. The blonde reaches up to his right eye and takes it out.

 **-Flashback-**

Six years has passed since his fight with his former master, Slade. When Naruto came to he found himself in a bed with Wintergreen standing by his side making sure that all of his wounds are healing properly.

"Ah, young Master Naruto, you are awake!" Wintergreen says

"Wintergreen? Where am I?" the blonde asks

"You are right now in Fairbanks, Alaska. You've been asleep for a few days. You had lose a lot of blood. If it wasn't for Mistress Rose, you would of passed,"

"Rose is here? Does she know?"

"Yes, we watched your fight and quickly got to you before the police could come to the scene. Let me go get Mistress Rose. She wants to speak with you when you are awake." said Wintergreen.

Wintergreen didn't take long to come back with Rose. She sits down next to the bed and takes out Deathstroke's mask.

"This Naruto is your mask." Rose hands Naruto the mask, "Slade wanted you to have it when you defeated him in the death battle. Not many people in the world could fight and defeat; let alone kill Slade Wilson,"

"So what now, Rose? What do I do now?" Naruto stares at the mask, "My training is finished. Do I take the name Deathstroke and start to take contracts as the assassin?"

"Yes, that's what it means to be Deathstroke the Terminator. You now have to show the world what you are capable of. Heal up and rest. For when you are able to walk; you'll be doing contracts, Deathstroke." Rose says before leaving Naruto to continue to stare as _his_ mask.

 **-Flashback End-**

In the past six years Naruto has taken the name Deathstroke. He worked on many contracts and killed a lot of people for money. But none of that matter when he learned that Talia gave birth to a baby boy. He rushed to Tibet to see his son. Boruto "Bolt" al Ghul was born. He has Naruto's blonde hair and Talia's green eyes. The new father was so excited and afraid to hold his son Talia had to calmly talk to him as he held his son for the very first time. A few months later Naruto learned that Hinata too gotten pregnant from their time together in Okinawa. That was when Tsunade found out, hunted her grandson down and beat him into the ground. Around this time both Hinata and Talia met each other for the first time.

It actually went very well. They both understood that in a since they both used Naruto, but didn't did have feelings for the blonde. Though they both wanted to make sure that no one else took advantage of their favorite blonde. During Hinata and Talia working out the details Naruto met his daughter, Himawari Senju. He gained his little princess. Naruto learned that Hinata fought tooth and nail when her Clan found out that she was pregnant and wanted her to step down as the Heiress. Oh, they were wrong. Hinata became the Clan Head by defeating her father and forced her Clan to change. Safe to say, don't mess with a mama bear.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next morning Naruto is waken by a loud noise. He opened his eye, slowly drags himself across the floor, climbed to his feet, and opens the door. Naruto is greeted by the sight of everyone running down the hallway.

"What happening?" asked the tired blonde

Harley runs by the blonde but quickly runs back, "Good morning, Naruto! AH! What happened to your eye!?"

"Huh? My eye?" Naruto touches his empty eye socket, "Oh! I lost my eye six years ago in an accident," Naruto pulls out an eye patch and place it over his missing eye, "There! Better?"

"Yup! But why do you have a fake eye, if you have an awesome eye patch?"

"That's an easy question; when I am at meetings having both eyes make it easier for people to make deals. Having the eye patch out it makes them uncomfortable. What's all the rackets?"

"Busy! Busy! Busy! Busy! Going around to the other tenants and making sure that they'll pay for the first. Don't forget that you have to pay the deposit and first month's rent,"

"I'm going to the bank right now. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure!" Harley grabs Naruto's hand and drags him down the hallway and down the flight of stairs. They go outside and around the apartment building to the parking lot. Sitting in the parking lot is a Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Roadster. Harley whistles at the sweet exotic car. The main pain job is black with orange highlights. Naruto walks over to the passenger side of the car and opens the car.

"For you M'Lady," Naruto kindly says

"Why thank you, Sir Knight!" Harley thanked Naruto before getting inside.

Naruto walks around and gets in the driver side. The engine fires up. The blonde put the Lambo into gear before plying out of the parking lot. Speeding through traffic, cutting people off, and making illegal turns before parking outside of the local bank. Harley quickly jumps out of the car and kisses the ground.

"Where did you get your license!?" demands Harley

"License? I need a license to drive my car?" asks a clueless Naruto

"Yes, a license! you don't have a license! Well I'm driving on the way back, and not you, buster!" Harley pokes Naruto's chest.

The hot crazy lady wasn't expecting to feel muscle underneath the blonde's shirt. Harley stops herself from going too far. She knows that Naruto is hot and is very good looking, but she doesn't want to rush anything. The crazy woman watches Naruto heads into the bank. She waited for ten minutes before Naruto came back out holding a check for her.

"Here you go! Here is the deposit and a years' worth of rent,"

"A whole year?! Why are you giving me a years' worth of rent? That's too much!" Harley can't wrap this around her head

"Think of this as a good gesture. A start of a beautiful friendship that I hope will last the rest of our lives!"

"You know what? I like that, One Eye!"

Naruto dropped his smile, "Don't call me that!"

"I'll think of a better nickname for ya'!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

True to her word, Harley takes Naruto's keys to his Lambo. They drive down the road without breaking any traffic laws like how Naruto was breaking them. Harley stops at a red light. She looks over to see a group of people holding signs and are shouting outside of the store, King Hill Pet Adoption Center.

"Huh… how 'bout that, a parade! 'cept no one's got their parade faces on. Must investigate," says Harley as she pulls over

"Ah, Harleen, what are you doing?" Naruto asks, "Don't you have to go back to the apartment building?"

"I want to know whats happenin' over there! What's the deal?" Harley shouted out

"This shelter _euthanizes_ their animals if no one adopts them within thirty days. Tomorrow, over _fifty_ will die. It's outrageous!" shouted out a woman

"They do what!?" Harley says in shock

"A high does of pentobarbital or sodium thiopental. They inject it into every single unwanted kitty, puppy, and God knows _what else_ they got. It's a crime I tell ya!" says a man with a cigar in his mouth

"Why don't you _adopt_ them?" Harley asked the man

"I have _forty seven_ treasures at the moment sharing out lives together. They won't let me have anymore. Would like to hear their names?" a woman said wearing a car shirt and who is holding a bag with a car sticking its head outrageous

"I got _twelve_ pit bulls and _three_ parrots," says the man with the cigar

"Since my husband left me, I was able to adopt four more birds. They cut me off after twenty two, since I live in a studio apartment. It breaks my heart to think what they are going to do. How many pets do _you_ have?" said the woman who talked to Harley first.

Hearing how this adoption center going to end fifty animal's lives brings tears to Harley's eyes.

Sniffing, "I have only one dog and my charbroiled beaver." Harley marches inside the adoption center.

Naruto just stands there dumbfounded. The blonde never could understand why people would want so many pets. It kind of remind him of his time in the Liberian Civil War; gather as many people and make them soldiers to use them, but this is different. There is no evil intent, though the guy with the twelve pit bulls might. He can never understand why people would want more pets then they can take care of. He waited til he saw Harley march out of the adoption center.

Running up to her, "I take it didn't go well,"

"No! That lady in there wouldn't let me adopt any of those animals. I think I need to make a call,"

"Well, I think we should head back for now. I think the rest of my stuff should of arrived by now,"

Harley makes a sad face, "Alright, we can go for now, but I will have my revenge!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Just like Naruto had hoped for his stuff has arrived. Saying goodbye to Harley the blonde heads to his apartment with all of his stuff. He spends the next two hours unpacking. He stop at a few pictures that was taken a year ago. In the photo is Naruto standing with Talia as Baruto is standing in front of them. Talia herself hasn't change that much. Baruto has Naruto's spiky blonde hair and his face, but has Talia's eyes and eye color. Talia started Baruto's training to one day take over to be the next Demon Head; though Naruto made sure that his son wasn't overconfident and think that he was better than everyone else.

Naruto places the photo on a bookshelf and grabs another photo. This one has Naruto standing next to Hinata with Himawari standing in front of them holding a large pink panda. Hinata had cut her hair so that it sits on her shoulders. Himawari looks so much like Hinata that one can tell that over time she'll be just if not more beautiful than her mother. Naruto smiles at the photo next to the other one. He takes out another photo, but this one has him standing behind both of his kids along with their mother and Quiet. This is his family.

' _My family that I'll do anything to protect._ ' Naruto gained dark thoughts that he would do anything to protect them

"Knock! Knock!" Harley says while knocking on the door

Blinking Naruto walks over to the door and opens it to find Harley standing there, "Hi! I came by to see if you finished unpacking,"

"Oh, I just finished and was looking at a few photos. Come on in." Naruto says.

Naruto let Harley inside his apartment. She walks around and look at the furniture; which isn't all that fancy. The only fancy thing in the room is a large chest. The hot crazy blonde stops in front of some photos and notices Talia.

' _Talia al Ghul?_ ' she looks over at Naruto, ' _Is Naruto a member of the League of Assassins?_ '

"Who are these people?" asked Harley

"That's Talia with my son and Hinata with my daughter,"

"Son? Daughter? You have two kids? From two different women? How do you do that?" Harley asks in disbelief

"It's a long story that I don't want to go into. It's… something that I don't know you enough yet to tell you. Sorry if it seems that I'm dodging the question, but lets just say that have reasons behind them,"

"I can understand that. We all have our secrets that we don't want other people to know unless we feel comfort about them. But I have to say the little girl is such a cutie!"

Naruto grins from ear to ear, "That's Himawari! She's my little princess! She's so cute, kind, caring, and just happy to be around! Oh, Himawari! My little princess!"

Naruto grabs the photo and holds it close to his chest. Harley was kind of taken back by the display that Naruto is showing. It shows that he cares very much for his children, more so for his daughter. It reminds Harley of her own family. How her father use to worry about her; til she became Harley Quin that brought so much pain and torment. It pains her that she can no longer see her family because she was fooled by a mad man; who in turn made her a mad woman.

"I have some sandwiches, do you want to eat them with me?" asked Harley who holds up a paper bag

"Sure! It gives us a chance to get to know one an other better." replied Naruto.

Naruto followed Harley up to the top floor which is where Harley lives. The crazy blonde sits on the floor and takes a sandwich out before tossing the paper bag to Naruto. The blond catches the paper bag, sits down in front of Harley, and takes a sandwich out of the paper bag.

"So how do you like the apartment building so far?" Harley asked before taking a bite out of her sandwich, "It's probably different from what you are use too,"

"Not really," Naruto looks at the sandwich before taking a bite, "Not bad. And to answer your I slept at worst places, if you are wondering,"

"Really? You are so mysterious! I just want to know more and you, Whiskers!"

"Whisters?"

"You know those whiskers on your cheeks. Are those birthmarks?"

"Oh," Naruto touched the scars on his cheeks, "No, these aren't birthmarks; they're scars that I got several years ago. The cuts went through my cheeks to my teeth. I had difficultly talking for a bit," Naruto looks around Harley places to see how bare it is it doesn't even have a refrigerator," I take you have been here that long?"

"Nope! Only been here for a week. The fridge shoulder be here soon," right at the moment Harley's cellphone went off, "Hello? Yeah… No, wait… You said you could deliver it this eve… All right," Harley hangs up and sighs.

" **No fridge comin', huh?** " Bernie says

"No, he said I could have it _fast_ , or I could have it _cheap_ , but not _both_ ," complains Harley

" **So, what are we gonna do with sir stinkalot here?** " asked Bernie.

Naruto sits there and just stares at Harley. Harley just finished talking on her cellphone and just started to talk to the stuff beaver that has part of its face burnt off. Naruto knows who Harley is and knows that she maybe not having a full deck of cards. He never seen anyone talk to a stuff animal and have a full conversation. Then he looks over to see a dead body with a sheet over it.

' _How did I miss that?_ ' thought Naruto

"You culd start by giving me a bath!" said the corpse as it stands on its feet.

Harley jumps up screaming with her beaver and dog in her arms, "You!" says the crazy blonde who figured out what is happening.

A redhead leans onto the windowsill. She is wearing a green and black body suit with green lipstick, green eyeliner, and green markings on the side of her face. She is laughing at Harley. Naruto knows who this is. This is Pamela Lillian Isley, otherwise known as Poison Ivy. One of the most powerful women on the planet that can control all planet life and poisons.

"Poison Ivy! OMIGOD! I almost dropped a dozen air bagels!" Harley climbs out of the window, "I dunno if I wanna _kill_ you or _kiss_ you!"

"Kisses, please,"

The crazy blonde hugs her best bud, "You _have_ to come in and see this place. I even got a _dog_ , you're not gonna believe it! It's _huuuge_!

"What? The digs of the dog?"

"The _digs_ , silly! But first, you wanna meet my beaver?"

" _Um_ … okay… Why not?" Ivy says with excitement.

Harley goes through the window followed by Ivy. The redhead looks over at Naruto who waved. Harley picks up Bernie and shows Ivy.

"Bernie, meet _Poison Ivy_. Ivy, Bernie,"

" **Wow-ee! Oh, baby, I'd like to gnaw on your twigs!** " Bernie crudely said

"Oh, it's an actual… beaver. And he's… burnt," Ivy clearly says in disappointment

" **Burnin' up for you, sweetcheeks!** "

"Bernie! Behave!"

Ivy looks over to Naruto once again, "Is this the cutie that you were talking about on the phone?" Ivy asks lowly

"Yup! He has cute scars that are like whiskers and he has an eye patch!"

"Hello there, Harley told me that your one of her new tenants," greets Ivy

"That's right. I moved in last night with my stuff coming in this afternoon. You have pretty red hair,"

Ivy was never complement on her hair, mostly on her looks, "Thank you. No one ever said anything about my hair. I want to ask how did you lose your eye?"

"I lost it several years ago in an accident. And please don't ask about the scars on my cheeks,"

"Alright then. So what do you have planned for Harley?"

"What do I have planned for Harley?" Naruto turned his head to Harley, "She's my landlord lady. I figure we can get to know one another better." said the blonde.

Ivy knows how Harley is for they have been friends for years. She just wants to make sure that she doesn't find someone like the Joker. She finally left him after all these years, and she is going to be damn if she find someone else just like him. Granted it took Harley to leave the Joker when he died.

"Well, I can tell you girls are going to do something. I'll leave you to your fun. I'll see you tomorrow Harley; it was nice to meet you Miss Ivy." Naruto giving a goodbye to the ladies.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next few days have been fun in a since. Harley and Ivy rescued all the animals from the adoption center, brought them back along with someone that tried to run over Harley, and then all the animals devoured the man they brought back. Ivy left the next morning, but not before making the third floor a forest.

What was really strange that the is a bounty on Harley's head. He knows of her past and yet Harley made sure that no one from her old life knew where she lived. So either someone from her past worked really hard and placed a bounty on her head, or she was just really unlucky and pissed someone off.

Naruto opens the door to see Harley walk by looking depress, ' _I wonder what's bugging Har?_ '

"Hey, Harley, wants bugging you?" shouted Naruto

"Oh, it's just today is Valentine's Day. And let's just say I don't have the best track record of pricking people to go out with. What about you? Don't you want to spend time with your two lady friends?"

"Naw, they are busy and I don't want to bother them. Well…" Naruto rubs the back of his neck, "I could be your Valentine's if you want?"

"Really?" Harley looks at Naruto, "What are you try to get at?"

"Nothing! You just seem kind of down. I want to see if I can cheer you up, wants wrong with that?"

"Alright then! Give me an hour and I'll see you then!"

"Great! I know just the place." Naruto watches Harley runs up the stairs.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Harley just finished taking a bath and is just walking around with a towel wrap around her and a towel around her hair. She walks over to a windowsill with three plants sitting with notes on them. One labeled with curing hurts, another labeled with upset tummy, and the last one labeled with finding love. Before Ivy left she left these three plants for Harley.

"I wonder if I can eat these?" Harley takes the one labeled finding love and takes a big whiff, "Hmm, it smells wonderful. What's the worst that can happen, right?"

The crazy blonde has to wonder why Naruto wants to take her out. Yes, they have been spend time together for the last few days. Sure he's cute and has a single eye. Harley still wants to find out how he lost his eye dammit!

Harley is brought out of her thinking with a knock at the door. She goes over to the door and opens it. Standing there is Naruto wearing a nice three piece black suit with an orange tie. Naruto has removed his eye patch and placed his fake eye in. The crazy blonde stares at the other blonde.

"Harley, you're still in a towel," Naruto blushes even though he seen women naked before, "I thought you would be ready now,"

"Stop! Come on in and wait while I get finish!"

Naruto watches as Harley runs back into the bathroom. The blonde walks around the living room area and looks at the strange things that Harley has. She has a large hammer sitting out and a red and black one piece suit.

' _Red and black one piece suit. Just lives it out and lets anyone who walks in to see who she really is. Miss Harleen, you have to be more careful._ ' Naruto thought.

Harley came out wearing a nice dress that is going with the red and black theme she always is wearing. Naruto holds out his arm for her who takes it. Five minutes later they are walking down the street. Harley kept on asking Naruto where they are eating, who is refusing to tell her. They walk across the street as prison transferring bus crashes. Everyone near the crash site came to see if anyone was hurt or needs help. The back door to the bus is kicked open. The prisoners climb out of the bus taking in the fresh air. The wind picks up with the prisoners still taking in the fresh air. They all turn their heads to Harley.

"She's mine," says one prisoner

"She-e-e-e's mi-i-ine," says another prisoner

"Mine," another prisoner said

"No, mine!" says a fourth prisoner

"I'm none o' yours, what's gotten _into_ you guys?" Harley asked while taking a step backhand

"Mine,"

"M-i-i-i-ine!"

"Mine,"

"Mine"

"Hey, fellas, you're startin' ta freak me out,"

"Eeeyaw! I wanna she-e-ear you!"

"I'ma gonna make a _sam'wich_ outta you!"

"I'd like to dip you in oil, then dip _me_ in oil, then-"

"Mmm, you doobalicious,"

"Run!" yelled out Naruto.

He grabs Harley's hand and runs down the street. They run down the street trying to get away from the lust filled prisoners. Naruto can hear Harley wanting a weapon and he himself is agreeing with her about wanting a weapon. Naruto figure since they were just going out onto the town and not have to worry about anything didn't take any weapons with him; now he is regretting it. What has really disturbing is what the prisoners are calling out the things that they would do to Harley if when they got their hands on her. Harley spots a tools store and rush over with Naruto following behind her with the prisoners soon after.

Harley bags on the glass, "Let us in!"

"Read the sigh, missy," who points to a closed sign

"I can read! C'mon! I'm being chased by lust frenzied maniacs!"

"Closed is closed."

Getting a little tired os this Naruto kicks down the door, "Go and get some weapons," he rolls up his sleeves, "I'll hold them off til you get back,"

"What are you doing?! You can't fight them all by yourself!"

"I have training. I can take care of myself,"

"Hey! I know that your rich and all, but some karate isn't going to save you!"

"Who said anything about karate? I was taught how to end lives before I was taught how to save them. After all… the Golden Devil walked with Death hand to hand." Naruto marched towards the lust filled crazed prisoners.

Naruto takes out his fake eye and place it in a metal case that he carries around with him and takes out his eye patch and put it on. He pops his knocks as the prisoners come closer and closer.

"You are all murderers and rapist and who knows what else. You've done terrible things to innocent people. Yet, compare to the things that I did; you're just puppies in my eyes. I'll make sure that Didi sends you to a terrible place that you decisive!" Naruto shouted out.

Naruto leap towards the group of prisoners. He knees one in the face before grabbing another to throw around like a club. Smashing a face in before kicking a head off of a prisoner's shoulder. The eye one blonde grabs another prisoner's head that becomes pink goo. Naruto shoves his hand into a chest which came out the back. Using the dead body as a shield and a club to hit other prisoners out of the way. Harley came crashing through the front doors wielding a weed eater. She swings the wee eater around hitting the prisoners away from Naruto and takes out a machete which found it a new home in a prisoner's head.

"Wow! I didn't know you could fight!" said Harley as she cuts a head off

"I was taught to fight. These puppies are nothing to what I'm use too," Naruto says while twisting a prisoner's head to wrong way

"You are sooo telling me more about you, you got that buster!" shouted out Harley

"I'll tell you if you so desire." Naruto said.

Naruto takes Harley's hand and throws her up in the air. Using years of gymnastics to spins in the air to shots from her nail gun. She lands on a prisoner to shove a screwdriver into his head. Harley takes an axe and throws it into a head. Naruto grabs and snaps a neck before kicking another in the stomach, who loss his head shortly after. Harley tossed a leaking propane tank and tossed a lit flare.

"Over here!" Harley waves Naruto over to her.

The blonde runs over to Harley who gets in a metal barrel with he himself getting in with her. The propane tank blows up killing all, but one of the prisoners. Harley still pissed around her date getting ruined takes a wrench and beats the last prisoner to death.

"Damn it! My date is not ruined!" pouts Harley

"Well I can say that this is one of my most interesting dates that I've been on I can at least,"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope! Interesting good. To make it up to you, there is going to be a ball tomorrow night for charity and I want you to come with me,"

"Won't I need a big fancy dress?"

"Wear your best dress and I'll make sure that you have the best night of your life. Afterwords I'll take you out for dinner to make for this ruin night,"

"Really?" tears forming in the crazy blonde's eyes

"Really. I keep my promises." said Naruto.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next night rolls around with Harley standing out in front of her building waiting for Naruto to come out. Big Tony is standing next to her.

"So you have a big fancy date, Har," says Tony

"Yup! Naruto wants to make up for last night when those prisoners ruined it,"

"Knew he was rich, but still want to know why he lives here. Not that I'm complaining. He's a good poker buddy,"

"You've been playing poker with him?" asks a shocked Harley

"Oh, yeah! A few of us have been playing poker once a week on Sundays for fun,"

"I'm so going to play the next time you guys are playing!" stated Harley.

Harley was going to say more, but Naruto pulls up. He gets out of the Lambo and goes around the passenger side to open the door. Harley goes and sits on the passenger side. Naruto runs around and gets in the driver side. Harley waves to Tony before Naruto drives off. It take them that long for them to arrive in Metropolis. They came to a museum that is holding the charity.

"Who's that?" asked one of the reporters

"You must be new. That's Naruto Uzumaki the owner and CEO of Whirlpool Shipping Company. The youngest person to own such a large shipping company in the world. There are many rumors going around on how he got his company after the last owner died. Though given how he made his company become so great people look the other way around."

Naruto offers Harley his arm who takes it. They walk through the reporters that are taking pictures or asking questions. Naruto just ignores them all and heads inside the museum. Harley who has never been to a charity before, well one that she didn't break into and steal from everyone, doesn't know what to do.

"Um…?"

"These charities are mostly rich people who don't know how to spend their money properly. They just waste it all thinking that they are doing some good; though that really doesn't help that too much,"

"Why do you say that? I'm sure that they are trying to help,"

"They haven't lived a day that could be their last. They don't understand how difficult life truly is. Take everything away from them; just wait and see how long before they turn to cruelty,"

"How do you know that?"

"Because…"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Lex Luther Jr. says.

A year after Luther disappeared when he sent Darkseid away his son came to light. He quickly took over Lexcorp to continue the family business. Lex has red hair and his jawline is like his father's. Lex is just like his father in every since of the word; though he isn't bald like his father. Naruto met Lex several times in the last few years and can say he doesn't trust him just like how does trust the next person coming up.

"Bruce Wayne! The man that I wanted to see! I want you to meet Naruto Uzumaki!" Lex playfully punch Naruto, "Ow! I would not want to pick a fight with me,"

"Bruce Wayne, I finally get to met you," Harley hides behind Naruto, "I've been wanting to make a deal with you, but it seems I'm always missing you,"

"I'm sorry around that. Work has been very busy with no end in sight. How do you know Lex?" asked Bruce.

Bruce has gained some gray in his hair over the last few years.

"I met him two years ago as at a get together. I would like you to meet my date for tonight. This is Harleen Quinzel," Naruto introduces Harley to the two men

"H- Hi there!" Harley shyly says, "N- Nice meeting ya' all!"

"My, you have a fine taste in woman, Naruto!" Lex says

"Yes, you must be lucky to caught her eye. I feel that I may have missed out if my old age," Bruce states while waving his hand through his graying hair

"Nonsense, Bruce! You're still in you prime!" Lex says

' _What is Harley doing here? What's she up too? After Joker died she disappeared and haven't showed up since. Is she holding Naruto hostage?_ ' thought Bruce.

After the Joker died a few years ago, he spent his time looking for Harley and just found her not too long ago. She's been staying out of trouble so he didn't do anything. Though that might change if she is doing something now with Naruto Uzumaki. He's following the owner and CEO of Whirlpool Shipping to see if he had anything to do with the death of Gato, the last owner of the company. It raises so many questions that he needs to find answers too and that death of Sharp isn't helping.

' _And then there is Lex. It seems that Luther always somehow be a pain. At least he hasn't tried to attack Clark yet, like his father before him._ ' thought Bruce

"So tell me, how have you met this fine lady?" asked Lex

"I am his landlord!" Harley says, "He lives in my apartment building,"

"Really now?" Lex looks at Naruto, "Trying to have it so that you don't have to play for rent, now are we?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Lex. I just like to spend my free time around Harleen here. Now if you excuse us, I did promise Harleen a dance." Naruto drags Harley away from Lex and Bruce.

' _I have to find out what's going on with Whirlpool Shipping. Maybe I'll find more out if Batman can do some digging._ ' thought Bruce.

Harley and Naruto make their way to the dance floor that was set up for the charity. The music was already playing when they started to dance.

"Wow! I didn't know you knew Luther's son, Whiskers,"

"Well, being a CEO to one of the largest shipping companies in the world, you meet a lot of different people. Some you'll like and others…"

"Will hate, right?"

"You got it,"

"Since it's just us; why don't you tell me more about yourself? I want to know about how you got those scars of your cheeks and how you lost your eye,"

"Well, to talk about my scars and eye I would say I have to start from the beginning. I am an Amazon,"

"Like Wonder Woman?"

"In fact I was friends with Wonder Woman. We use to play together when we were children,"

"What happened?"

"I want you to read me. You said you're a psychiatrist? Read me and find out." Naruto stated.

Harley stares into Naruto's eyes. She remembers all the ways how Naruto holds himself, how he walks, talks, look at people, and how he sits.

"The way you hold yourself. The way you look at everyone as if they're going to attack you. You have a small form of PTSD, but you must of known you've had it because you hide it very well. You don't trust people and let them in unless you know them for years and worked with them just as long; am I correct?" Harley stated with all the clues that she seen from how Naruto acts

Smiling, "You're good. I wasn't suppose to live," Harley gasps, "My Mom was suppose to throw me over the cliffs because I wasn't a girl when I was born. Mom hid before giving birth to me and stay hidden for years. During those years I met Wonder Woman and became friends and played together. Somehow the Amazons found out about me and attacked our home. Mom fought and fought killing her former sisters to protect me. I distracted Mom and she was wounded; acting quickly she picked me up and ran to the cliffs and jumped. I don't know how long we spent drifting in the ocean, but after for so long Mom and I washed up in Miami. There Deathstroke found us and Mom begged for him to take me in and to train me,"

"Train you? So that's how you were able to fight those prisoners. So that picture with Talia?"

"I met Talia and her father Ra's several years ago. I helped Talia even more after Ra's died a few years back and by helping her…" Naruto drags out the sentence

"By giving her a baby?" Harley finished, "What are your kids like, if I may ask?"

This brings a smile to Naruto's face, "Baruto is my oldest and a little monster,"

Gasping, "How can you say that about your own son!"

"Talia is training Baruto to take over when she steps down from being the Demon Head when the time is right. I had to step in and make sure that Baruto didn't become a little brat that thought that everything is his right. The little bastard learned the hard way that life won't give you everything!"

"So how?" Harley asks not truly wanting to know

"In a friendly little spar which I didn't hold back,"

"That's sooo mean! How can you do that to your own son!?" Harley cried out

"Because he needed to learn that the world isn't going to give him everything he wanted just because whose his mother or father is. The world isn't that kind,"

"What about your little princess?" Harley asked.

The smile on Naruto's face jumped overboard with the thought of Himawari. Don't get Naruto wrong he loves both of his kids, but there is a special place in his heart that Himawari has.

"My little princess is my everything. I love both of my kids, but Himawari just has a face that you cannot love. She's just so kind and happy; and always looking at the world in a bright way. Baruto sees the world as it is and Himawari sees the world in the light,"

"Your children sees the world as they want too. I wouldn't mind meeting them one day!"

"I'll see what I can do. Hinata wants Himawari to focus on her schoolwork and Talia wants Baruto to focus on his training,"

"Though," Harley brings her hand up to Naruto's face, "You never did tell me how you'd lost your eye,"

"It was part of my final test. Deathstroke and I had a death battle; winner walked away and the loser die. And since I'm alive I killed Deathstroke, so I took over as the new Deathstroke,"

"Wow! I can't wait to tell Red!"

"Poison Ivy? Harley Quinn?"

"Gasping, "You knew who I was?"

"Yeah! I knew who you were before I came to live at your apartment building. And before you ask; I just wanted to live a semi normal life. It hasn't been normal, Harley,"

"What can I say?" Harley asks, "Life wouldn't be so fun if it was normal. So you know who I really am, and yet you didn't think of any less of me. What do you say we ditch the rest of the charity and have some dinner?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Naruto said.

 **-Fairbanks, Alaska-**

The Batwing flies through the snowy night. Inside Batman looks through his computering as he slowly lands his plane onto the snowy ground.

' _The headquarters to Whirlpool Shipping Company is located in Fairbanks, Alaska. I need to know what's really going on with this company._ ' thought Batman.

Batman jumps out of the Batwing and lands on the snow. He walks a few miles to reach the docks and the headquarters for Whirlpool Shipping Company. For months now the shipping company has been pushing way to be the best and normally the Dark Knight wouldn't think any of this, but the previous owner raised a lot of questions on the things that he did. With his death and a new owner taking over just adds more to that.

Batman picks the lock to a window and slips in. What Batman didn't see is a small flashing light on top of the window. He uses the shadows to pass the cameras and the security guards inside the building. Batman came to the security room with the guard sleeping. He gently pushes the guard to the side and goes over to the computer. He goes through the files that he can and find out to get to the main files that he is looking for are in the main office. Taking his leave Batman sneaks through the hallways and a few minutes later came to the main office. Picking the lock to the door he quickly gets inside before a guard walks around the corner.

Batman makes his way over to the computer sitting on the desk. He finds the files that he is looking for. Gato was killed in an assassination over ten years ago in a very violent way. It seems that just before Gato's death all of his shares and he was bought out by someone who kept their name hidden. Shortly after his death was made public a new owner and CEO was made, but he was too young so his caretaker took over til he came of age.

Narrowing his eyes, ' _This isn't helping. Naruto Uzumaki came out of nowhere three years ago. There is no birth certificate, no driver license, no social security, nothing. It's like he just appeared out of nowhere. The only thing that does come up is the name Naruto Senju. The Senju Clan in Japan has a new Clan Head who showed the other Clans how violent he can be by beheading Koharu Utatane and showing the rest of the Clan Heads._ ' Batman runs everything through his mind.

The Dark Knight is start to gather some pieces to this puzzle. Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto Senju are most likely the same in one person.

"What is going on?" Batman asked himself

"What do you ask?" says a voice

Jumping back, "Whose there?!" demands Batman

"Why Batman, I'm shocked! How can you forget an old friend?" says Deathstroke as he walks out of the shadows

"Deathstroke!? Where have you been?! You've disappeared for six years and now you're here!"

"Can't someone protect his investment?"

"Investment?" Batman mutters, "How is Whirlpool Shipping an investment?"

Smirking behind his mask, "Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

"What are you playing at!?" demands Batman once more, "Who are you!?"

It isn't noticeable at first, but the Deathstroke standing in front of him is slightly taller. His built is different too. Deathstroke is known to have a stocky built with muscles showing, but this Deathstroke is more lean and not as bulky.

"Where is Slade Wilson!?"

"Why do you think that I am not Slade Wilson? Aren't you sure that I am Slade Wilson?"

"Slade isn't as lean you are. Now who are you?"

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you. But since you want tofind out so much, why don't you come and get me!" shouted out Deathstroke.

Deathstroke crashes through a wall setting the alarms. Batman leaps through the hole and chase after the assassin. Batman chases Deathstroke through the building and notice that they are going deeper and deeper into the building and also notice they they are in the boiler room. Batman came to a stop on the catwalk. Deathstroke is waiting or him.

"Batman, I've waited for this day," raising his arms up, "The day is coming closer and closer for my revenge!"

"What revenge?"

"Aren't you a detective?" leaning forward while holding a finger up, "Here's a hint; someone in your little Justice League knows I really am, but they think I'm dead. Who am I?"

Growling, ' _What is he playing at? Somone of the League knows this Deathstroke, but they think he's dead. A phantom from the past wanting revenge for what they did to him. The question is who,_ '

"Enough talk. You didn't come here to talk; you came here to find answers to the puzzle that I'd lain out for you." Deathstroke said.

They both walked down the catwalk with Batman acting first. He throws out a punch, then follow out with a kick, elbow to his chest, uppercut, finally finish with a backhand.

Deathstroke catches a punch, "You haven been fighting for so long, you have to fight to see the light,"

The one eyed assassin forced Batman's fist to his own face. Deathstroke kicks Batman away, but rushed him with a few punches making sure to keep close to the Bat. Batman is finding out that fighting close to this Deathstroke is dangerous. Not only is he younger, faster, and stronger, but he knows where to deliver his punches where they hurt the most. Deathstroke just drops his guard. Batman takes advantage of this to punch Deathstroke with a straight followed by a cross. Deathstroke just shakes it off by backhanding Batman with a kick sending him over the railings. Using years of experience to turn his body around and used his cape to slowly his descent. Deathstroke jumps over the railings and lands in front of the Dark Knight.

Rushing the Bat to grab him by the neck to slam him into the beam. Batman punches the one eyed assassin; though Deathstroke just takes the punches. It shows that Deathstroke can take a hit and not be bothered by it. The assassin spins around to delivered a strong hammer punch forcing the Bat to the ground. He was kicked in the side. Crawling up a set of stairs to and his feet. Deathstroke clamy stalks his prey. The Dark Knight throws a punch, but Deathstroke ducks underneath is to slam a strong kidney strike, a blow to the temple, uppercut, strike to the knee forcing Batman to take a knee, and a spartan kick to force Batman onto his back. Batman throws a few pellets that explode with a bright flash and a loud bang.

"Distraction and misdirection. Anyone who isn't trained in those ways would be distracted, but we're trained in those ways aren't we, Batman," Deathstroke blocks and gets Batman is a hold, "You have a lot of nerve using that which you stole,"

"The League of Assassins! You're a member!" Batman choked out

"Really now? I figured you'd remember me by now. Remember; six years ago. Arkham City." says Deathstroke trying to get the gears moving.

 **-Flashback-**

Batman turns around looking at the Joker rolling on the ground. He looks around and then up to see Red X standing at the edge of the hole holding Talia. He sees a woman appear in a black mist before disappearing in a black mist taking both Red X and Talia.

 **-Flashback End-**

Remembering, "You! You're Red X!"

Striking Batman twice in the ribs before throwing the Bat across the room, "You're the first person to put two and two together. You betrayed Ra's to cure yourself and used Talia's love to do it," raising his arms up, "It took everything to give her the confidences to lead the League of Assassins as the new Demon Head." stated Deathstroke.

Batman rushes Deathstroke and tackles him to the ground. Batman starts to pound the downed assassin who just takes it. Grabbing and headbutting Batman to throw him off.

"Your age is getting to you. It will be a few more years before you will have to hang up the cape, or some punk with get lucky," Batman gets on his knees and pushes a button on his belt that cause the lights to go out, "Ah, you think darkness is your alley. You merely adopted the dark. I was born in it. Molded by it. I didn't see the light til I was a man and it wasn't to me but blighting!" Deathstroke growled out as he turns and grabs Batman by the throat and punched him in the ribs to forced the Batman to the ground, "The shadows betrayed you because they belong to me!"

Deathstroke holds Batman down to punched him in the temple several times over and over again. The heavy punches cracks the cowl. Yes, Batman knew that he is getting up there in age. This is different though. He never faced someone like this. This reminds him of the first time he fought Bane, but still different. While Bane fought the Dark Knight with anger and hate because of his fear of bats; Deathstroke is different. He's not fighting him. He's playing with him. He's a message for the others to see. A message to show that there is someone out there that will show no mercy.

Walking over to Batman the assassin grabs and picks him up, "Just like Bane before me; I too will break the Bat!" and with that Batman was brought down onto Deathstroke's knee.

Rolling over onto his stomach with pain flaring down his spine. Deathstroke grabs the crack cowl and rips it off showing Deathstroke who really is under the mask. Kneeling down to Bruce Wayne.

"As you must of realized by now; you're nothing but a message for the rest of the Justice League to know of my existence. If Batman couldn't stop me; what makes the rest of the League of stopping me? This is revenge, but not just any old revenge scheme. No! This is something that's been in the making for years! Something that has been coming and I will make sure that all those that died will have the price paid for. Here is another clue to who I really am; I was a friend to Wonder Wonder, Princess Diana." Deathstroke finished saying.

He stands and walks away with the broken cowl in his hand before he drops it. The message has been sent. All that is left for is the messenger to deliver and wait. The time is almost here. Even if he came to term with wanting revenge; Naruto couldn't let the crimes of what the Amazons did to his brothers. They too will have to pay in one form or another. After all, no crime is left unpunished.


	11. Five Nights of Joker

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking_!'

" **Demon!** "

 **Five Nights of Joker**

Batman grunting and groaning in pain as he drags himself through the snow towards the Batwing. Through sheer will power Batman go into the Batwing. He sets the auto pilot which takes him to the Bat Cave.

"Al- Alfred!" Batman says over the radio

"Yes, Master Bruce?" replied Alfred

"Get… Get the surgical equipment ready…!"

"Are you injured Master Bruce?" Alfred says with haste, "What are your injures?"

"Possible broken bones, possible internal bleeding, and I may have lost my ability to walk again,"

"Like Bane, Sir?"

"Yes… And Alfred,"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Call the Justice League and have them come to the Cave,"

"At once Sir." Alfred said before cutting off the radio.

The fight replays over and over again inside Batman's mind. The fight was completely one sided. He has fought in a fight like that in years. Every fight he fought in he had some kind of plan. This was different. The way Deathstroke moved and how he just took Batman's punches like they were nothing; this is a completely different and stronger Deathstroke. But what stayed in the Dark Knight's mind is the way Deathstroke spoke of someone in the Justice League knowing who he really is and what's his true name is. The assassin even said the he was a friend of Diana.

' _This is not looking good!_ ' Batman thought before passing out.

 **-Coney Island-**

Naruto arrived back home. He stretches before jumping onto his bed. He lays there thinking about his time with Harley at the charity ball. He can honestly say that he had a great time with her there. Spending the last couple of days with her the blonde can say that there is something there, but he doesn't want rush anything. But then his mind wonders to Alaska. There he fought, defeated, and sent his message to the Justice League.

"No crime goes unpunished…" before Naruto could close his eyes his cellphone goes off, "Hello?" answered Naruto

"Naruto! I'm so glad that you'd picked up!" Harley says in excitement, "I need you to come to the beach and help me! It's suuuuuper important!"

"What's at the beach?" asked Naruto

"It's Power Girl! She fell out of the sky and isn't waking up. Can you help me out?"

"Sure, I'll be right there!" said Naruto.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It didn't take long for Naruto to get to the beach. When he got there not only did he see Harley and a sleeping Power Girl standing in a crater, but also Big Tony and a big muscular guy that he'd never seen before. The figure Harley called Big Tony to come help and Big Tony probably brought this guy to come along and help.

"Hey, Harley! Tony! Don't know you! I came just like you wanted," says Naruto

"Naruto! You came! All of you!" waves Harley

"Well, well, look who it is," says Mason

"So wha' do we do?" said Tony

"Can you guys get down here an' gimme a hand?" waves her hand to the down Power Girl, "I dunno what they feed 'er, but she weights a ton!"

Naruto slides down the crater. He kneels down to Power Girl and checked for a pulse.

"Well, good news is she's alive and breathing," stated the blonde

"Whose that?" asked Mason

"That's Naruto. He moved in not too long ago. Him and Harley have been hanging out together and last night he took her to a charity ball. The guy's loaded." Tony said.

Naruto picks up Power Girl, "Yup! Even with my strength she weights a lot!"

"Here let me help you." says Mason.

He slides down and helps Naruto to carry Power Girl. Mason found out that Harley wasn't joking. Even Naruto is having some difficulty holding her up. The blonde has to wonder if its her clothing, or maybe it's her Kryptonian physiology, or maybe it has to do with the fact that she's dead weight.

' _Probably because she is dead weight._ ' thought Naruto.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It didn't take long before they all got back to the apartments. They did get some strange looks for carrying Power Girl down the street. They go up to the top floor and place Power Girl on Harley's bed.

"We gott see if she's all right. Tony, y'know any doctors?" asked Harley

"I got my kit downstairs. In the meantime try rollin' that titanic toots on her back," and with that Tony goes downstairs

"You do know this is Power Girl, right?" Mason asked Harley

"Well, it's someone that looks like Power Girl. It could be some big giant girl dressed like Power Girl. Who's able to survive coming into the atmosphere like a meteor… without burning up or smashing into a million pieces," Harley looks at Power Girl once more, "Okay it's Power Girl for sure."

While Harley was making that strange fact Naruto rolled Power Girl onto her back. He checks her pulse again.

"She's still breathing that's a good thing. Don't have any Kryptonite to make any cuts if there are any internal damage," Naruto stated with his check up

"Why does Tony have a medical kit?" Harley asked Mason

"His father was a patch man for the mob. He got his skills from his dad,"

"Patch man?"

"You know the guy that keeps the bad guys out of the hospitals and takes care of 'em in private. No cops involved,"

"So that's what they call them over here?" chimes in Naruto

"So, you an' Tony go way back, eh?" clearly ignoring Naruto.

Of course Naruto is ignoring what Harley and Mason are talking about. He didn't like the way that Mason is looking at Harley and from how Harley is talking to Mason there might be something there. Naruto knows that this is jealous and he doesn't like it. Maybe it's because of his relationship with Talia and Hinata. He knows that Talia needed to have an heir and was in a moment and Hinata needed someone there to give her courage. The blonde needs to talk to them to clear his mind.

' _I need to stop thinking like that. I've been in the darkness too long and now I have to stand in the light._ ' thought Naruto.

Naruto is brought out of his depressing thoughts with the sight of Power Girl waking up.

"What the…? Where am I?" asked Power Girl

"Hey, Sweetie. Relax. You've had a rough night! You're okay. You're with friends. Can you tell me yer name?" Harley says

"I'm… I'm… o don't even know…" Power Girl makes a face

"Oh, joy," whispers Harley

"What do…" Power Girl didn't get to finish before the busty blonde passes out

"She's out _again_ ," Harley stated to the elephant in the room

"I think its exhaustion. We oughta let 'er rest." Tony said.

And with what Tony said Harley kicked all three of them out. Tony tried to say something and most likely to make sure that Power Girl is alright. Mason was clearly flirting with Harley before he was through the door. Naruto himself told Harley to let him know if she needs anything that he'll be there. Harley slams the door shut and turns to face Power Girl.

"Wow. This is gonna be good." said Harley.

 **-Bat Cave-**

Batman has his cowl and his armor off with him in a bed covered in bandages. He's been going over the beating that he gotten. It still won't leave his mind, but he quickly dash those thoughts as members of the Justice League come into the Bat Cave. Superman flies in with Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, and Flash running in. He can notice that over the years they aren't getting any younger; though Superman and Martian Manhunter haven't changed that much.

"Batman, you'd lose a fight?" asked Flash

"Yes, there is a new threat out there. And he has a grudge," Batman stated

"You could of done this to you?" Green Lantern asked, "And how could someone new get the drop on you?"

"He was like Bane," the Dark Knight simply says

"Like Bane?" Superman mutters, "He uses Venom?"

"No, he used super strength but it was natural. Let me start at the beginning so that you all have an understanding of what happened to me. A few weeks ago Quincy Sharp was assassinated by a sniper," a 3D image of the shot shows up, "2.3 miles away and Sharp was killed,"

"That is some shot," John chimes in, "That is years of training. Is this new player a former soldier?"

"In a sense yes. He showed that he has many years of training that can give everyone here trouble. I went to a charity ball in Metropolis where I am Lex's son and Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki is the new owner and CEO of Whirlpool Shipping Company. When I met him Harley Quinn was with him. I don't know if she was up to anything or she was there just by accident,"

"She could be working for him," Flash says while appearing over the Bat Computer, "A lot happened with the death of the Joker. Which you still haven't said how he died,"

"That is not way you are here!" growled out Batman, "I ran his face and found something out," an image of Naruto Senju with another image of Naruto Uzumaki, "They have the same face,"

"So what? One has an eye patch and the other doesn't," Flash says

"Really, Flash? You work for the police and you don't see what I see?"

"I can see the same scars on both cheeks and the same look in the eyes. It's the same person,"

"What's the difference?" asked Green Lantern

Like Flash said they are the same person and running the image several time shows that Naruto Uzumaki's right eye is fake. But what I learned that Naruto Senju is the Clan Head of the Senju Clan in Japan. He showed a play for power by showing the other Clan Heads how violent he can be,"

"How violent?" asked Hawkgirl

"He showed the Clan Heads a head that he himself took off a Clan Head. He was only fourteen at the time; but there is more," a few more images appear the oldest being a picture of the Liberian Civil War, "This is the earliest photo of Naruto that I could find,"

Superman takes a better look at the photo, "That's from the Liberian Civil War. Lois did a story about it when the war ended. During her time there she kept on hearing stories of the Two Demons. One was called Jack the Ripper because of his use of knives and the other called the Golden Devil because no one could kill him. They both were child soldiers. Batman are you saying that Naruto is a former child solider?"

"Yes, he is someone who fought and killed since a young age, but this isn't everything. This is just the tip of the ice berg,"

"How so?" asked Green Lantern, "From what you should us, you have everything you. Though many will say his time as a child solider will be a form of PTSD. What more do you have?"

"Deathstroke did this to me," this shocks everyone as they haven't seen Deathstroke in the last six years, "This isn't the same Deathstroke," Batman shows what video footage that he manage to get of his beating that he received, "He showed no mercy. This is the new player that I've been following,"

"Do you think this new Deathstroke is Naruto Uzumaki?" Superman didn't really asked more like stated

"Yes," Batman simple says, "I hate to say it, but I'm not in my prime anymore and I can't fight him like I use too,"

"That's good and all, but I have to ask something that has been bothering me. Where is Wonder Woman?" asked the Flash

"Sigh… Deathstroke said something to me during out one sided fight. He said that he knows someone from the Justice League; and then again after our fight said that he was a friend of Wonder Woman. Deathstroke even knows Diana's real name." Batman explain.

This cause everyone's eyes to widen. Someone knows Wonder Woman's real name; even though she doesn't really have a secret identity it says something when someone finds out a hero's real name.

"This is not good," says J'onn says for the first time since coming to the Bat Cave, "The world just fully recovered for the Apokolips War from three years ago. Do you think this could change things, Batman?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. A lot has happened in the last few years and things are only going to change from here on out. We have to make sure that the world can keep going on,"

"What about Diana? Are we going to tell her about this?" asked the fastest man alive

"The last time we did something like this we kept the Justice Lords a secret from everyone else and nearly became them. I say we bring this to a vote. I say we tell her," says the Man of Steel

"I don't like this one bit," stated John, "Too much is happening and this could break the bridge. I say we don't tell Diana. This is something that could force her to leave and do something that she'll regret,"

"I know what secrets can do we others learn of them. This could be just like the Thanagarian Invasion. I say we tell Diana," Shayera says while giving John a glare

"I don't like this. This could lead us down the path to become the Justice Lords. So my answer is we tell Wonder Woman," Flash gives his answered

"This could bring far more destruction then we can possible see. It could lead to many paths that we might not like. It might be right or not, but I say we keep this from Wonder Woman even if it isn't right," J'onn explains

"You all know my answer; don't tell Wonder Woman. You all know how Wonder Woman is; she follows her heart. Diana may think she is doing good if she hunts down Deathstroke to find out if it is true or not. Wonder Woman cannot find out about this." Batman said.

 **-Watch Tower-**

Superman, Flash, and J'onn teleport to the Watch Tower up in space. It's busy as ever with people coming and going. J'onn flies up to the command center for the teleporters since he oversee who comes and goes for the Watch Tower. Superman leaves to do other things. Flash runs over to a group of woman that work up on the Watch Tower.

"Hello ladies! Do any of you want a date with the Flash?" asked the fastest man alive

"No, Flash. You asked all the women on the Watch Tower," says one of the workers

"What can I say? You all are so beautiful. What about you, Tixij?"

"No." before walking away from the Flash and her fellow workers.

Shortly after the Apokolips War Quiet got a job working for the Justice League. It was more of a spy job. She spent most of her time in the teleporter room to see who comes and goes. Over time she has gained the trust of the workers and a few of the heroes that work up there full time. Quiet has been gather information on the heroes, but only the core members of the Justice League can have that information.

' _Naruto, I don't want to do this anymore. I'm going to have a few choice words with you when the next time I see you._ ' thought Quiet.

 **-Coney Island-**

Naruto hears his cellphone rings and he picks it up.

"Hello?" Naruto answered

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata says on the other side

"Hinata! It's been sometime since we talked. How are you?"

"I am doing fine. Himawari wants to see you. Can you find someway to spend a week for her?"

Smiling, "Of course! I would do anything for my Little Princess!" Naruto quickly lost his smile, "Hinata… can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" not liking the tone in Naruto's voice, "What is it that you'd want to know?"

"Am I jealous?"

"Huh? I don't understand, what are you asking?"

"I met someone that I like, but I think I'm jealous,"

"Tell me more," this is new because Hinata knows that Naruto never looked at another woman but her, Talia, and Quiet, so this woman must be different, "Tell me who this lucky lady is,"

"Aren't you mad that I like another woman besides you, Talia, and Quiet?" Naruto asked in shock

"Not really, Naruto-kun. I know that you love me, Talia, and Quiet, but that love was different for each of us. I know that our love came when we had Himawari, but our love is strong. Talia and I talked a very long time and know that with the hurt that you went through; you need all the love that you can get. We just want you to feel the love that you'd lost,"

"Thank you, Hinata. You don't know how much it means hearing that from you; I mean it," Naruto meant ever word of it, "Do you want to know about her?"

"Of course! If she doesn't meet our standards then you can't be with her,"

"Uh… what?" Naruto wasn't expecting that, "What do you mean?"

"You need happiness and should have someone that will be there. I have to run the Hyuga Clan now and Talia has the League of Assassins to run. So tell me about her, Naruto,"

"Well… Her name is Harleen Quinzel otherwise known as Harley Quinn. Before you say anything, yes she is a little crazy, but that was because of the Joker,"

"The Joker? Naruto are you sure that's a good idea? What if he arrives one day and cause chaos?"

"He won't," Naruto knows the truth, "The Joker is dead and won't be coming back. We spent a few days hanging out together and was having an amazing time til…"

"Til what?" Hinata hates it when there is a cliffhanger, "Don't leave me hanging,"

"There is someone here. I don't know if he's a new tenant or someone who is just visiting; I don't like the way he looks at her,"

"You are jealous, Naruto. Why don't you go an spend some time with Harley and show that you want to be more than friends," Naruto can clearly see that Hinata is trying to encourage him

"I'll go do that. Thanks, Hinata. Tell Himawari that I love her and can't wait to see her again,"

"I will. And just be yourself Naruto; I know you can do it." Hinata says before hanging up.

 **-Gotham City Police Department-**

Deep underneath the GCPD lies a very special prison. This prison is different from Arkham, Blackgates, or Iron Heights. This prison was made from one person and one person only. Though that change with current events changed that, but it is still in use. A sledgehammer hits a guard causing him to fall over.

"This is too easy!" says the wielder of the sledgehammer, "Though give Gotham's record for how they keep their prisoners locked up."

The wielder of the sledgehammer makes their way down the hallway before slamming the sledgehammer on a controller. Stepping out and reveals a woman. She has dark skin with with black hair that's tied into pigtails. She is wearing a light blue and black top with tight fitting pants. The sledgehammer wielder has elbow long gloves with one being light blue and the other being black. She also has four diamond tattoos one her right shoulder that are light blue and four diamond tattoos on her left shoulder that are black.

"I wonder if they didn't expect anyone coming down here?" she asks herself.

The woman opens a door and walks into a large room with five heavy security doors that are under lock and key. The woman walks over to the command center and unlocks the door. The security doors opens up.

"HA HA HA!"

"He he!"

"Haha he!"

"Wha ha hah!"

"HAH!"

"Mr. J!" shouted out the woman, "It's so good to see you all!"

This prison was made for the Joker and only for the Joker. This place was made after Arkham City was closed down, but wasn't even used because the Joker was killed. Though when the Joker poisoned the city with his blood the Batman was able to use the cure to save everyone, but there was five unlucky people. What the Joker's blood did was turned these five unlucky people into a Joker. In a way they are the Joker, but at the same time aren't. Those unlucky souls couldn't be turned back and was locked up in the GCPD to protect the world from five Jokers. The world couldn't even handle one, it wouldn't survive with five.

"My name is Lottie! I'll be your Harley Quinn!" says the now named Lottie

"Where is Harley?" says one of the Jokers.

Each Joker is different from the others. One of the Jokers has large muscles, while another is super skinny, the third Joker is short with glasses, the fourth Joker looks almost like the original Joker, and the last Joker has a savage smile plaster on his face.

"She ran!" Lottie stated.

What Lottie is is a classic case of mimicry. A hero worship. Or would I call it villain worship? She just like Harley fell in love with the Joker, but never had the chance to met the Joker and went through what Harley did. She just thought she would make a better Harley Quinn.

"So you want to be the new Harley?" says the skinny Joker

"You got it!" Lottie winks to the skinny Joker

"I don't want to play with you all he he!" laughs the Joker with the savage smile, "I want to play be myself!"

"The same!" yelled out the muscleman Joker.

One by one the Jokers all leave. Lotti runs after the skinny Joker. With the five Jokers out and about chaos will come and the world will never be the same.

 **-Coney Island-**

Naruto knocks on Harley's door, 'Calm down Naruto! You can do this! This isn't like Talia, Hinata, or Quiet who understand you better than most people. Harley doesn't know me that much.'

Naruto heard some noise on the other side of the door. He waits for a minute or two before Harley opens the door. The blonde raise an eyebrow at the crazy blonde. She is wearing a black and red version of Power Girl's costume.

"Uh, Harley, why are you wearing a black and red version of Power Girl's costume?" asked Naruto

"Oh this," Harley slightly pulls up the window for her breasts up, "Power Girl doesn't have her memories so I want to make a new friend! And what's the better way of doing that then to say that I'm her sidekick?!"

Naruto looks at her strangely, "I don't… I…" he rubs his forehead, "Let's go with that. So I take it she's awake?"

"Yup! Come in and meet Power Girl!"

Harley didn't give Naruto anytime to reply before dragging him inside her room. This is the first time that Naruto has met Power Girl. She is clearly taller than Harley by a head. He also notice that she is very busty.

"Hello! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I live here as one of Harley's tenants. What's your name?" Naruto says to Power Girl

"Harley says that my name is Betty Burns. I think I hit my head so I don't have my memories. Am I really a strong woman for the freakshow downstairs?"

Naruto looks over to Harley who is nodding her head, "Yes?" Naruto didn't know what to say but yes

"We were about to go shopping because Betty's clothes haven't arrived yet. Want to come with us, Naruto?" asked Harley

"Sure, I wouldn't mind coming." Naruto says with a smile.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

We find the three outside at the local mall. Both Harley and Power Girl are wearing trench coats over their costumes. Naruto can understand Power Girl wearing the trench coat, but why is Harley wearing one? He guess she just wants to be best friends with the busty blonde. They go into a store named Husky Honeys and Naruto is forced to watch Betty and Harley changing and showing the different clothes. Naruto quickly notice that the clothes are fitting Betty perfectly while the clothes are too big for Harley. Of course Betty is laughing at how Harley looks like while wearing the clothes.

Taking enough of the clothes not fitting, "A'right, _that's_ it! I've had _enough_ a' this place!"

They go to the check out and the eye one blonde decides to pay for Betty's clothes, "Thank you. I would of paid, but I don't have any money. Why did we go out if I didn't have any money?" Betty says

"Think of this as a thank you for putting up with Harley. She can be a bit strange," says the male Amazon

"I can see that she is a bit strange, though not a bad kind of strange,"

"Hey!" Harley says to the check out girl, "My pal here did okay, but nothing in this fits me!"

"That's because this is Husky Honeys. You'd be better off going next door to Dainty Divas."

And with that they head over to Dainty Divas. There Harley found clothes that fit her just right, but Betty found clothes that didn't. And by didn't means they barely fit. Some of the tops are stretch to their limits and are about to burst. Seriously, Power Girl is one of bigger chested heroes out there. She came around the time when Supergirl disappeared. Not only is she Kryptonian, she looks like an older vision of Supergirl. She's taller, more muscular, and has a bigger bust. You have to wonder if Supergirl was still around would she eventually look like Power Girl.

"Hah! Now this is more like it!"

"Jinkies, this dressing room is tiny!" the changing door barely is covering Betty from the world from seeing something great, "Well, this is going to be a big, fat, no way," Betty is wearing a shirt that can barely hold her breasts and shorts so tiny

"Yes, way!" Harley is wearing clothes that fit her perfectly

"Okay… I'm kinda done here,"

"You hungry?"

"Always!" Power Girl quickly answered.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Just like before with Power Girl, Naruto pays for all the clothes that Harley has gotten for herself. The three of them go towards the food court inside the mall. Harley got a burger, Betty has gotten a large pizza for herself, and Naruto has gotten himself a nice big bowl of ramen. The one eyed blonde smiles while he devours his meal. He can say that he had a great time spending with Harley and Betty.

'I need to work on my self doubt. I wonder if Harley will help me with that?' thought the blonde.

It's been a pleasant time at the mall. They all eat and chat together having a good time. Laughing and watching the large television in the food court that was til the screen cuts out to snow. The snow clears on the screen with the Joker that has a savage grin appears.

"Hello, Gotham! And anyone else who has is watching this," the Joker mutters the last part, "It has been sometime since anyone has seen me!"

"That's impossible! I saw his body!" Harley jumps to her feet, "He's dead!"

 **-Bat Cave-**

"Impossible…" whispered out Bruce, "Tim killed you. I buried your body. No one knows where you are located but me, Barbara, Jim, and maybe Harley. No!" Bruce quickly shouted remembering that there are five victims under the GCPD that have been Jokerized, "They must of escaped!"

Bruce was resting at the computer while going through several files for a few cases that he has been putting off to do when this Joker came up. Acting quickly Batman access the cameras to the special cells that were made for the Jokerized victims. From the savage smile on this Joker is most likely Jack White. Jack had went under surgery for a knee replacement. During the surgery they used some of the blood that Joker sent to them. The blood changed and made Jack cut his cheeks to give his grin a wider smile.

"I feel that I should bring back some good old times for Gotham. That's why I'm going to be releasing poison to an unlucky judge by the name of Bill Locker. I'll be seeing you Judge! Ta ta for now!"

Batman watched the video feed to watch a woman waltz in and opened the cells and only to leave with the skinny Joker.

"This isn't good. There are five Jokers running around and I can't do much because of Deathstroke. Will Harley come out and try to follow the Joker again?" questions Batman.

 **-Coney Island-**

Harley's breathing has become very and hard. It took her two years to get over the Joker's death. Two years to see that he wasn't good for her. Two years to see that he didn't care for her. And now he's back. Back and was going to cause chaos once more.

"Harley!" said woman snaps out of her haze, "Get a grip! Take deep breathes and focus. You know the Joker better than anyone else; what would he do?" asked Naruto

"He… He said that he wanted to go back to the old times. That was before I joined him. It has to be one of his early crimes,"

"What would that be? And how do you know the Joker, Harley?" asked Betty

"Harley, I think you said tell her. If we are to take down the Joker we have to be at full power," Naruto tells Harley

Harley looks away from Power Girl and sighs, "We… We aren't friends Betty. And that isn't your name. I didn't know who you really are and just said the first name that came to mind,"

"Why did you lied to me?"

"Because I wanted to be friends," Harley stares at her feet, "I thought it would be cool to be friends with a hero,"

"You could of just told the truth. I would of stayed til my memories came back. Now what are we doing to do with this Joker?"

"Not here," Naruto cuts in the conversion, "This is something that shouldn't be talked out in the open like this."

Both Harley and Power Girl agreed to what Naruto said. They all head over back to Harley's apartment.

"So what do we do?" asked Power Girl

"Well, I don't know. I mean, the Joker; the _real_ Joker is dead," Harley looks around and picks up her hammer, "But I think this is a Jokerized person,"

"Jokerized?" Power Girl tilt her head to the side, "How does that work?"

"You know six years ago when Arkham City was still open?" Power Girl nods her head, "Joker was sick because he couldn't handle the aftereffects of the Titan formula and was dying. In a plan to force Batman to make a cure he poisoned not just him, but others in Gotham as well by sending his blood to hospitals all over the city. Batman was able to make a cure with the help of Mr. Freeze and cured Joker and everyone he infected; though there were five unlucky people that couldn't be cured,"

"So one of these people escaped and now is causing chaos in Gotham?" Harley nods her head, "What is one of Joker's old tricks?"

"I think we he first used Joker Toxin," both ladies look at Naruto to explain some more, "We Joker first came he poisoned people that he would call out a few hours beforehand," Naruto walks over to the window to look out it, "But that wasn't his plan; Joker's true plan was to poison the water plant with his Joker Toxin killing thirty people. That's his plan,"

"How can you be so sure?" asked Power Girl

"That's something the Joker would do," Harley spoke up, "I read the Joker's file when I first went to work for Arkham. By doing those killings beforehand, he was able to get his Joker Toxin enough time to get into several homes,"

"Great, we know what he is doing; what about Batman? Wouldn't he know that the Joker would do this?" asked Power Girl

"Yes, he would, but he can't do anything for sometime," Naruto says

"Why?"

Smiling as Naruto turns around holding Deathstroke's mask, "Because I broke the Bat,"

"Broke the Bat?" Power Girl looks at Naruto strangely, "What are you talking about Naruto?"

"Have you ever wonder why Deathstroke has been missing for the last six years?" Harley nods her head since she once met Deathstroke a few years ago, "I was trained by Deathstroke, fought, and killed the last Deathstroke to become the new Deathstroke. I fought Batman a few days ago and broke his back. Batman won't be able to do anything til he fixes his back,"

"Wait! You're a villain?" questioned Power Girl

"Villain? There are no villains of heroes, only the thought. But since I made it so that Batman won't be able to do anything, it's up to me to step up. The world is ready to see the new Deathstroke,"

"Naruto, I can't let you do that,"

"Why is that? Because you're a hero?" the blonde frowns, "Because I don't see the world like that. This world isn't black or white, just gray. Besides like I said, I broke the Bat so I have to do something. Besides I have to do something for Harley," Naruto whispers the last part out though Power Girl still heard him.

Power Girl looks over to Harley. She notice when the Joker appeared on the television she has been acting strange. A bit of her memories has come back and she can remember that Harley had followed the Joker and did everything for him.

' _She must be having a hard time._ ' thought Power Girl.

Naruto has been keeping his eye on Harley. She's been jumpy and looking around like the Joker will be appearing anything now. With his growing feelings for the crazy blonde he wants to make sure that nothing bad happens to her. Promising himself he'll do anything to protect his loved ones.

 **-Gotham City-**

The city is in chaos. With the return of the Joker and calling for death made the crazies to come out. The GCPD are working overtime with protecting the judge and trying to keep the peace. Some of the members of the Justice League arrived in Gotham to help since they all know how dangerous the Joker can be. Nightwing jumps from roof top to roof top.

"Man! Give the Joker some time to show the world that he's back and everything goes crazy; just like he is."

Nightwing lands on a roof top to look over the busy street. It's been a few years since Nightwing left the Titans. A lot has happened with the team over the years. Starfire leaving the planet after they tried to marry, but didn't get too. Changeling who was once Beast Boy now leads the Titans with Raven helping him. Cyborg went and joined the Justice League. And Nightwing himself went to Bludhaven to be their protector.

"Hello, Nightwing. It's been a long time," says a voice behind Nightwing.

Quickly turning around Nightwing came face to face with Deathstroke, "Slade!" Nightwing growled out, "What are you doing here!?"

"Why can't I see an old friend?"

"We aren't friends! Where have you been for the last six years!?"

"Still so serious. No wonder Starfire left you. You are slowly becoming just like Batman." said Deathstroke.

Nightwing didn't take that too well. He leaps towards his long time enemy. Landing in front of Deathstroke Nightwing takes out two eskrima clubs and begin his assault. Deathstroke uses his forearms to block all of Nightwing's strikes. Each time when one of Nightwing's eskrima touches Deathstroke's forearm a strange noise echoes out.

' _What is he!? He's blocking all my moves like this is nothing! I've been training more and more since the last time I'd seen Slade!_ ' Nightwing yells out in his mind.

Naruto smiles underneath his helmet. This is just like all those years ago. The blonde can clearly see that the former Robin has gotten so much better. He hasn't fought like this is sometime. His fight with Batman wasn't like this because Batman is passed his prime and can't keep up; Nightwing on the other hand can keep up.

"This is so much fun! Wouldn't say this is fun, Nightwing?" asked Deathstroke

"Fun!? You think this is fun!?" Nightwing growled out, "How can you say this is fun when there is a mad man on the loose?"

"Because then it would be boring. Tell me, how are the Titans? What ever happened to Red?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's been years since we danced like this. The last time that we did this was when I took your suit,"

"Suit?" then it clicks, "You're Red X? You aren't Slade?"

"Slade hasn't been Deathstroke for the last six years since I took the name when I killed him,"

"So you moved up in the world from a thief to a murderer!"

"How said anything about being a thief? I always was a murderer; you just didn't ask." stated Deathstroke.

Blocking became the game as Nightwing's attacks became more aggressive. Electricity sparks out of Nightwing's eskrima clubs which shock the one eyed assassin. Seeing that now Nightwing is using electricity in his attacks Deathstroke decides to change things up for a bit. He reaches behind him and takes out a wakizashi to block one of Nightwing's strikes. Smirking as the blade turns completely red with red electricity sparks out of the blade itself. The blade slices through one of Nightwing's eskrima clubs like is was made out of butter.

Jumping back and away from Deathstroke, "What was that?"

"Did you like that? This here," waving to his wakizashi, "Is something that I've spent the last six years. When I stole your suit all those years ago that wasn't what I was truly after. What I was after was this, the High-Frequency Blade Technology. I am the only person in the whole world that knows how to make these words,"

"High-Frequency Blade Technology? That was what you were really after?"

"Yes, this technology doesn't need to see the light of day; though I will be using it. I saved the world before it could cause too much trouble,"

"What are you saying? What would of that technology do to the world?"

"The blade vibrate at such high frequency that it weakened the molecular bonds of anything that it cuts. I wonder if I can cut Superman with this blade?" Deathstroke thought out loud

' _He's able to cut through anything with that sword of his. He said that getting that technology was he's real goal all those years ago. What is his real goal now?_ ' thought Nightwing.

As knowing what Nightwing is thinking of Deathstroke slams a ball into the roof top which is filled full of smoke. Coughing through the smoke Nightwing swings his last eskrima club through the smoke trying to get the smoke to clear quicker.

"Damn it!" cursed Nightwing, "What are you after Deathstroke?"

 **-Bat Cave-**

An hour later Nightwing arrived at the Bat Cave. He spent the last hour trying to track down Deathstroke, but found nothing. So he came to talk to Bruce to see if he knows anything.

"Deathstroke is here in Gotham," Nighting explains everything to the bedridden Bruce

"Deathstroke is going to be a problem in the future that's for sure,"

"It sounds like you knew this. What aren't you tell me?"

"Many things about this. Only core Justice League members have to know what is going on with this Deathstroke. He was the one that did this to me." Bruce told Nightwing.

Dick was taken back by this. He fought this Deathstroke and can tell that he was holding back, but nothing like this. He knows that Bruce was trained by the best in the world and can hold his own against Superman or even Darksied. Yes, Bruce is getting up there and is passed his prime; but this isn't something he was prepare for.

"During our fight Deathstroke showed and used a wakizashi that cut through one of my eskrima clubs. He said that was his true goal when he stole my Red X suit all those years ago. He called it High-Frequency Blade Technology,"

Bruce types on his computer til a few images came up, "The technology was stolen years ago by someone from Lexcorp, and then a week later by Red X. The technology was created to be used in surgery without having too many cuts. Many saw the technology as a new form for war,"

"He said he'd saved the world from it,"

"Hmm, I hate to say it, but he's right. Do you have your broken eskrima club still?"

"Yeah, I still have it," Dick hands his broken club to Bruce.

Bruce looks at the club and he rolls over to the microscope to get a better look at it. The man notice that the cut is cut very clean. He only seen cut like this from Katana's sword, Soutaker. He has to wonder if both blades meet each other who would win? But it makes Bruce wonders how the sword was able to cut through one of Nightwing's eskrima clubs so easily. Something like that much take a lot of power, but what would it power source be? This again is raising so many questions than answers; it's giving him headaches over this new case.

"There is too much going on. Dick could you think of anything about this new Deathstroke?"

"Not really," Nightwing just sighs, "Slade was always difficult to understand and how Red X was when I first met him years ago. Slade was like you and how you always had a plan for everything. It wouldn't surprise me if Slade had this plan for his apprentice to start attacking us like this,"

"Either way he has to be dealt with,"

"What about the Joker though?" asked Nightwing, "From what I can understand all five escaped from under GCPD,"

"I'll deal with them as they come, but I can't right now. Nightwing, I want you to deal with this Joker. He's going to follow the first time he appeared so he'll target Gotham's water plant,"

"Are you sure about that? Won't he go after the judge?"

"I hate to say it, but the judge is most likely dead already. Joker poisoned his victim hours beforehand. I have the cure for it, but the poison ran its course,"

"That's kind of dark… even for you,"

"You know how the Joker is Dick. There are going to be death with him no matter how much you try to stop." Bruce darkly stated.

 **-Gotham Water Plant-**

It didn't take long for Nightwing to arrive at Gotham Water Plant. The plant overlooks Gotham few a few houses near it for a few workers that work there. He remember that the Joker used this place from time to time though it wasn't like this. But none of that is on his mind right now. What is on his mind is Deathstroke. For years he remembers Slade fighting him and the other Titans and showing them that they were fighting someone who could fight the Justice League and come out on top. And to think that he's dead now and there is someone who can fight just like him and do more than the original Deathstroke.

'This is crazy.' though Nightwing

"Well well well, what do we have here?" said the Joker as he walks out of the shadows, "Where is dear old Batman?"

"Joker!" Nightwing shouted, "Tell me where the poison!"

"The poison? What are you talking about? I already released the poison into the water an hour ago. Those that already drink it are dead. There is no stopping my Joker Toxin! But where is Batman? I want to play with Batman!"

"He doesn't want to play with you, Joker!" Nightwing growled out.

The Joker already released his Joker Toxin and killed all those people that live the closest to the water plant. There is nothing he can do about it, but he can still stop the water flow and save the city before it is too late. But first he has to defeat and bring in the Joker.

"Alright Joker! I'm taking you in!" the former Robin said.

Nightwing rushes the Joker. Nightwing brings out his eskrima clubs. It was easy to get a replacement for the damaged one. Nightwing swings both of his clubs at Joker. It showed that this Joker is just like the old Joker and can take a hit.

'Well this isn't good. He can take ahit just like the old Joker. I have to think of something if I want to come out on top!' thought Nightwing.

Joker is hit in the face, but he just takes the blow spins around and punches Nightwing in the ribs. The pain flares from the punch as though something pierced his suit and into his skin. The former Robin looks to his side to see blood running down his side; looking over to see Joker holding up a small knife in his closed fist with the blade sticking out between his fingers. Smiling like the mad man that he is Joker begins to laugh.

"What's wrong Boy Wonder?" asked the mad man.

Not wanting to answer the Joker runs over to him and attacks the mad man. Making sure that to watch his opening as the Joker is taking full advantage of them. His vision starts to become blurry.

'What's going on?' thought Nightwing

Seeing Nightwing taking a few steps back, "What's wrong, Boy Wonder?" asked Joker, "Feeling the effects already?"

His eyes widen, "The knife! It had Joker Toxin on the blade!"

"That's correct, Boy Wonder! That Joker Toxin was made for Batman, but you'll just nicely,"

"Are you sure about that?" says a voice behind the Joker.

Both the Joker and Nightwing turn around to face Deathstroke. Deathstroke has his wakizashi and a combat knife. Nightwing not taking any chances rushes Deathstroke. He swings his eskrima clubs with electricity sparking out of the ends. The assassin blocks all the strikes, but is still being shocked by the electricity. The numbing pain from the electricity causes Deathstroke to drops his wakizashi and combat knife. Not liking to be ignore Joker jumps onto Nightwing's back and stabs him a few times. Laughing like the mad man that he is while digging his blade over and over into the former Robin. Fighting through the pain Nightwing hits the Joker in the face with one of his clubs and throws him to the ground. Deathstroke kicks Nightwing in the chest and spins around on the balls of his feet and bring his foot down onto the Joker's face.

"I'm going to enjoy this more then I should!" said Deathstroke

"No, you won't!" Nightwing shouted.

He lands behind Deathstroke with a blow to the side. Nightwing hits Deathstroke's jaw and then strike to the shoulder. Spinning both of his eskrima clubs around before bringing them together to create a Bo staff. Spinning around his Bo staff Nightwing hits Deathstroke's knee, ribs, jaw, and temple; using the flow that he has built up to strike Deathstroke down to the ground and hits him with the end of the staff to the assassin's chest.

The Joker stands up, "Do you think this is it!?" Joker takes out a trigger, "I will release all the poison that will end this city!"

"No, you will not!" Deathstroke stands to his feet, "You think you can poison the city?"

"What are you getting at, Deathstroke?"

"What do you want Hero? All these years and you still can't see the big picture,"

"Just like back then, you make no sense,"

"Stop ignoring me!" yelled out the Mad Clown

Smirking and looking over to the former Robin, "Do you hear that, Nightwing? Joker doesn't like to be ignore,"

Getting what the assassin is getting at, "He was always a drama queen. Wanting to be the center of the world. I never did understand what's going through his mind,"

"I know what you mean; though I don't think he knows what goes through his mind most of the time." Deathstroke stated.

Growling at the two that are making fun of him. The Joker doesn't like to be ignored by anyone that he is trying to get attention from anyone that he wants to see what he does. No one ignores him. No one! He'll make them pay. Pay by having the death of millions on their hands. Knowing full well that they caused the deaths that could have been prevented. The Joker didn't get to do anything as the hand that is holding the trigger is cut off.

Screaming out in pain, "AAHHH! YOU CUT OFF MY HAND! YOU CUT OFF MY HAND!"

"What are you doing!?" not waiting for an answer hits Deathstroke in the face, "There was no need to cut off his hand!"

"Of course I didn't have to cut off his hand, but I wanted too," the one eyed assassin walks over to the Joker and picks him up, "I have business with this man and I aim to see it to the end."

Nightwing watches as Deathstroke walks over to the edge and holds him over. Acting quickly Nightwing tries to stop Deathstroke, but could get to the both of them in time as not just the Joker is sent over the edge but Deathstroke goes over with him. The former Robin looks over the edge to only see the flood gates rushing with thousands of gallons of water pouring out. Remembering the Joker Toxin he runs over to the controls and shuts the water off for the whole city.

"Damn that Deathstroke!" punching the controller, "What was he thinking?"

Nightwing didn't get to much time to think as the Joker Toxin is still in his system. He leaves the water plant to get treated, but not before letting the GCPD about the poison in the drinking water.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A few miles down stream Deathstroke breaks through the surface. He swims over to the shoreline while he is dragging the Joker. The Joker is holding his stump and saying you cut off my hand over and over again. The one eyed assassin tossed the Joker across the ground.

"Harley!" Naruto takes off his helmet, "You need to come out.

Harley comes out of the treeline. You can tell she doesn't want to be here, but Naruto made her come here. Naruto walks over to her and takes out his 44. Magnum. He spins the gun around with the handle facing Harley.

"Harley," grabbing said blonde's attention, "You said you wanted to do this. When you face your demons you have to do them yourself. I can only help you so far."

Nodding her hand the blonde takes the Magnum from the other blonde. Harley walks over to the Joker who looks up at her.

"Harley? Harley! You came to help me! Good! Now shoot that fool and help stop the bleeding," Harley says nothing, "Harley! What are you doing?!" again Harley says nothing, "You stupid bitch! Say something!"

Grinding her teeth together. The anger boils over before from all the years. Thunder echoes before a scream follows. Harley pulled the trigger in which the bullet found its new home in Joker's knee.

"YOU SHOT ME!"

Breathing heavy as tears start to fall, "You lied to me!" fired again, "You ruined my life!" fired once more, "You abused me!" fired a fourth time, "You made me do this that I didn't like!" fired a fifth time, "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Harley kept pulling the trigger over and over again even though there are no bullets left in the cylinder. Naruto walks over to the crying woman to gently place his hand on the gun to lower it. He didn't say anything but just holds her before Harley drops to her knees crying harder. Looking over to the now dead Joker.

"I have you, Harley. Everything will be fine now. Everything will be fine." said Naruto.

 **-Bat Cave-**

"So Deathstroke arrived and you fought not just him, but the Joker as well," Bruce stated then asked, "It could of gone worst,"

"How so?" Dick said before hissing in pain, "People died because I didn't get there faster!"

Bruce put down his medical instrument, "More people could of died. You forgot how the Joker can be. Thirty people dying is a small miracle that you can only ask for,"

"I still don't like it," Dick says bitterly

"You're not suppose too. You can only do better." Bruce calmly says.

Dick understands what Bruce is saying, but doesn't like it still. Promising himself to get stronger and better so that innocent people don't die down the road.

 **-Coney Island-**

It's been a few days since the Joker came back and poisoned Gotham, though he was stopped. Since then Harley has went through her day without much thought. Not liking what was going on Naruto grabs Harley and drags her to her room before throwing her onto the couch.

"What was that for Whiskers?!" demanded Harley

"I'm doing something that will let you vent," says Naruto as he brings out a notepad and a pen, "Tell me about your childhood,"

Giving the blonde a glare, "Really? You're going to have me talk about my childhood? You know that _I'm_ the psychiatrist, right?"

"Yup!" smiling at the mad woman, "Everyone needs an ear to talk to every once and a well. I want to help you. You need someone's should to cry on; that's why I'm doing this. Now tell me, what's your childhood like?" Naruto asked again

Fondly smiling at Naruto, "Well, my family was chaos to the word…"


	12. Five Nights of Joker II

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **Five Nights of Joker II**

A door falls door with the henge cut with a high powered laser. Walking through the doorway is the Joker that is wearing a pair of glasses. He walks through and pass the many crates that hold who knows what.

"I may not have what the other Jokers have, but I do have my brains. In here there should be some weapons that I can use." the Joker mutters to himself.

This Joker broke into one of the many warehouse that Lexcorp owns that holds weapons for either the military or some private contractor. Many of the weapons are hand guns, rifles, or a form of an RPG. There are a few vehicles from hummers with .50 Caliber machine guns mounted on the tops and a tank. But what the Joker is looking for is something different; something that no one has used before. The Joker comes to a stop.

"He… He he! He he haha ha hah! Ha ha hahaha!"

 **-Coney Island-**

"And that's how I got Bernie!" Harley says while holding up Bernie

"You are strange Harley, you know that right?" Naruto just stares at the crazy woman as she jumps up and down

"Everyone is strange in some way or form,"

"No, no, they don't. You tried to have a normal life, but you're family is chaotic and then a stalker tried to make you happy by killing the prom queen. Harley, are you sure the Joker didn't just unleashed the crazy that was already there?" asked a concerned Naruto

"What are you trying to say there, Whiskers? Are you saying that I was crazy before the Joker got his dirty hands on me?" giving Naruto a glare

"Yes, yes, I do," simply answering Harley, "You fell in love with a stalker because you didn't like the prom queen at your high school,"

" **He does have a point sweet cheeks,** " Bernie

"Not you too Bernie! You're suppose to have my back!"

"And you're talking to the stuff beaver…" mutters Naruto,

"What about you?!" Harley points her finger to the blonde, "You don't have a clean mind from what you went through. Are you sure you aren't crazy?"

"Oh, I know I have some problems. You don't grow up like that and don't come out untouched." Naruto fired back.

They have spent several hours talking about their lives with each other. Harley came from a family with ten brothers and sisters with a father that worked two jobs and a stay at home mother who tried to take care of everyone. With Harley being the oldest she had to make sure that helped to take care of her little brothers and sisters; at times she felt that she was the only person in her family that was sane. After she graduated from high school and went to collage to become a psychiatrist. It in itself was a form of trying to gain control of her life that she didn't have any control of.

"He's right you know that, don't you?" said Power Girl.

Power Girl let herself in when she came back from Gotham. It was easy since Harley doesn't lock her windows.

"Betty!" Harley runs over to Power Girl to give her a hug, "Where have you been? I've missed you!"

"I was busy trying to keep Gotham calm. The Joker caused so much chaos. What did you guys do?" asked Power Girl

"I fought and defeated the Joker and brought him to Harley," Naruto answered Power Girl

"Why?" the busty blonde asks but not really wanting to know

Harley lost her smile, "I… I killed the Joker," Power Girl waits for Harley to finish knowing full well that this is something not easy for the crazy blonde, "I needed to do it to move on. I know that you might not like it, but I had to do it,"

Power Girl hugs Harley, "I just hope you're are doing alright, Harley. I don't know what you're going through, but I want you to know that I'm there for you. If you need anything all you just have to do is call me,"

"How do I do that?"

"Well…" Power Girl thought about that, "I'll come by every now and then. After all my memories came back, and I'm happy that you told me the truth about my memory lose,"

"What would of you down if I didn't tell you the truth like I did?"

"I would of left you on top of the Eiffel Tower as punishment,"

"That's so mean!" Harley runs over to Naruto and hides behind him, "Naru! Betty is being mean to me!"

"I'll take you out for ice cream to make you feel better,"

"Yay!"

"So this is it for now, isn't Power Girl?"

"It is for now, but like I said I'll come by every now and then. I had fun hanging out with you and Harley. I won't mind doing it again. Just don't do anything too bad by breaking the law; I mean you Harley." Power Girl gives Naruto a look.

Power Girl lifts off the floor and floats out of the window. She waves before flying off into the staying true to his word took Harley out for ice cream.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

During their time out Harley somehow went and ran off to play firefighter when a fire broke out. She saved a few people from the fire, but the Fire Marshall got onto Harley for doing something that dangerous but still thanked her.

"I can't believe that you did that, Harley," said Naruto

"What? The fire was going and I had to do something! I wanted to help!" Harley cried out

"I know that, but the firefighters had it. What if something happened to you?"

"Hmm…" Harley tilts her head to the side and thinks, "I don't know. Never really thought about that and didn't think if something bad would of happened,"

"Sigh… Harley, what about those that care for you? What if something bad were to happen to you what would the people that care for you think about." spoken a curtain Naruto.

Harley stops walking and think long and hard. She never really had to think about that before. After Harley went off to collage she never spoken or seen her family after that. She didn't make any friends or dated anyone while she was at collage. When she was at Arkham she didn't make friends and was multiplied by the Joker. It was during her time as a criminal that she made friends for the first time. She can fully say that Poison Ivy is a true friend that stood by her when she needed the redhead. Slowly, but surely she is gaining more friends that she can look to stand by her.

"I- I think I understand what you are saying, Naruto. I'm just not use to having people there for me and not wanting to use me for an end goal," Harley takes Naruto's hand and smiles at him, "Thank you!"

"No problem, Har!" the blonde smiles back at the other blonde, "It's what friends are for,"

"Can I have some more ice cream?"

"What?" Naruto's jaw drops, "But I just got you ice cream!"

"But it melted when I went into the fire! I want some more ice cream!" Harley pouted

Rubbing his forehead, "Fine! I'll get you another scoop of ice cream, but you aren't getting a second one. That'll cost you,"

"What?!" cried out the crazy blonde, "But I want two scoops! What it is gonna cost me?"

"I'll think of something! And that's final!" Naruto says firmly and won't budge.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto took Harley to get some more ice cream with two scoops instead of one scoop. They arrived back at the apartments with Harley running off to do some work around the apartments and to collect rent. Naruto makes his way to his apartment and when he got inside he is thrown into the wall. Groaning out in pain the blonde looks up to see Hera standing there wearing only a cloak made out of peacock feathers.

"Why are you naked?" the blonde had to ask

"Really?" questioned the Queen of the Gods, "That is your first question?"

"It is more out of habit," Naruto walks over to a cabinet to open the door and takes out a bottle of wine, "What my real question is what the fuck are you doing here?"

Not liking the tone, "You dare take that tone with me?"

"I dare more!" turns Naruto to glare at Hera, "I hate you, the Gods, the Amazons! The ones that took my Mother, but I make sure that I don't let it take control of me!"

"You say that, but you have a knife in your hand," Naruto looks to his hand and in deed he does have a knife in hand, "You say you don't let your anger and hatred rule you, but deep down it does, you just don't know it,"

"You speak of lies and whispers, witch!" Hera makes a face, "You are the one to talk! You're the way you are because you can't keep your husband's dick in his pants!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto is sent into the fall with enough force that he nearly goes through it. Hera storms over to the down blonde to release her power onto him. No one, not mortal or immortal has ever talked to her like this before. No one told her to her face that she isn't good enough for her husband. Hera knows that she is second choice because of Zeus' fear of losing his throne when his first wife, Metis, from giving birth to a boy that would one day just like how Zeus overthrown their father; the same would happen to him.

"You would dare talk to me like that now?" Hera spoke up

"You really like to hear the sound of your own voice, don't you? Why are you here?" Naruto finally asked

Smirking, "I came to see how my Champion is doing," Naruto gives Hera a strange look, "You are my Champion. You have been my Champion ever since you were born,"

"I find that hard to believe,"

"It's true; though your mother made it so that you wouldn't become my Champion, but fate had other plans,"

"Plans that you probably made sure that happen,"

"Are you sure about that? The Amazons have an oracle that foresaw the future with a warrior that will bring an end to the Amazons; to their way of life. The Amazons have great fear that their way of life would end with men bringing it,"

"I know all about how the Amazons have their fear of men. They show how strong they are, but their fear will lead them to their doom. Which is why I will end their way of life,"

"Oh, really? Do tell. Tell me how will you end the Amazons,"

Smirking, "You won't get to know what I'm planning. I have been working on a way to end all of the Amazons. A way to make sure that others won't lose husbands, brothers, or fathers," Naruto pushes himself out of the wall and pop his back, "They won't know what will hit them. Not only will the Amazons be doomed, but the world will change with the method that will forever how ships transport their goods,"

"Now you're just being mean, you know that?" Hera pouts

"A magician never revile their magic. Now I'll ask nicely once more; get the fuck out of my apartment!" demands Naruto

Scowling at the blonde, "Just like your mother before you; you are just as vile! Know this, boy! There will be a day that you will have to do my bidding and work for me as my Champion,"

"Keep thinking that, you bitch. There will be a day where you'll be mortal and I will laugh in your face. All things must come to an end; you're no different." stated Naruto.

 **-Watch Tower-**

Superman is teleported up to the Watch Tower with a few of the workers moving around the teleporter room. The Man of Steel flies up to the command area that overlooks the teleporter pad. J'onn turns to face Superman.

"Superman, what brings you here? I thought you were taking some time off," asked J'onn

"I was til I brought up the Liberian Civil War to Lois,"

Nodding his head, "I too have been looking into that war. To think that children were used to fight in wars. I will never understand humans if they are like that,"

"I understand to J'onn. Anyway, Lois said while she was there she kept on looking for the Golden Devil to see if she could get his side of the war. No matter what she did there was no way for her to get hold of him,"

"Did he disappear after the fighting end?"

"In a since. She heard that just before the war ended the camp that he was in was attacked and destroyed with everyone in the camp being killed. Though they all said the same thing; the Golden Devil hurt the army by ending as many lives as possible,"

"That is disturbing. A child that could hurt an army at such a young age. If this Golden Devil is Naruto Uzumaki that Lois has been looking for do you think she'll put the pieces together?"

"Given enough time; yes. Lois will probably find out and will want to find out what really happened at the end of the war. Not that many child soldiers survived the coming years after the war ended,"

"I know. Lois has been looking for any survivors. She found one a few years ago, but he disappeared before she could get an interview,"

"What do you think of the Joker returning," J'onn changed the subject, "There hasn't been any sighting of the Joker for the last few years."

That is an understatement. The only one that knew what happen to the Joker is Batman, Batgirl, and the Robin at that time. The only know Jokers are those that have been locked up under the GCPD, but no one hardly knew they were down there. Superman's mind wonder and went to what the other core members of the Justice League talked about not telling Wonder Woman about Deathstroke. He doesn't like to tell his friends lies and not be truthful.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Quiet walks through the hallway and turned down a different corridor. She's been working on the Watch Tower for months now and finally she can get to where only a small handful of people that work up on the Watch Tower. What she was after was something that she has been hunting for years now and finally quiet woman may get her hands on it. She walks into a room with several large servers running the whole station. She walks over to one of the consoles and begins typing away with the commands that she knows. Searching through countless files Quiet finally finds what she is looking for.

 **-Coney Island-**

Naruto opens his door to see Poison Ivy standing there with her arm resting on the door frame. The redhead didn't even wait for Naruto to let her in as she just forces her way inside. The blonde closes the door.

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto

"I came here because Harley told me what you did. Or should I say what Deathstroke did,"

"So she told you, I see. What are you going to do now?"

"You did a great thing for Harley when you took her to end the Joker,"

"That wasn't the Joker," Naruto walks over to a window to open it, "That was just a victim that became the Joker. If he didn't gave out his infected blood throughout the city; then this wouldn't of happen,"

"You're right about that. I'm just happy that son of a bitch is dead. You don't have any idea what he has done to Harley over the years,"

"Really?" raising an eye brow at that, "I take it you tried to have Harley to stop helping the Joker, I take it?"

"You have no idea!" Ivy blows her hair out of her face, "If Harley made the Joker mad he would hit her, if she did something wrong he would hit her; do you see a theme?" Naruto nods, "I tried to get Harley to leave the Joker, but she went back to him every time."

Ivy walks over and sits on Naruto's couch. Ivy remembers all the time that she really did try and force Harley from going back to the Joker, but no matter what she did; she always went back. It was like there was something that force Harley to go back to the Joker. Like it was some kind of drug. When the redhead learned that the Joker is dead and that Harley is now living on her own without that mad man there; she was overjoyed that her friend can now live without the fear of being killed one day. She looks over at Naruto who is looking at the hole in his wall.

"Why is there a hole in your wall?" asked Ivy

"It looked at me funny," deciding to change the conversion, "I have to ask what did you think of me when you learned that I'm the new Deathstroke? Harley is your friend,"

"Truthfully?" the blonde nods, "I didn't like it one bit. Yes, you have that handsome face, those golden locks, and the bluest eye that I've seen; I'm into women so don't true anything,"

"Really? You throw that out there?"

"Harley told me about how you have two kids. But back to about you being Deathstroke. I don't like that you are here for Harley could go back to the way she is,"

"Are you sure? Harley shot that Joker and during it she yelled out everything that he caused her. Harley… has a lot of anger and regret about how the Joker treated her,"

"So deep down inside Harley really did hated the Joker; that's good to know." Ivy stands up from the couch and walks over to Naruto pushing him against the wall.

Naruto knows what Ivy is trying to do. He knows that the redhead can use pheromones to take control of people; mostly of men. She breathes out a green mist from her lips which Naruto inhales. He can feel the effects of Poison Ivy's trick. Through great deal of will power Naruto fights off Ivy's pheromones.

"What are you trying to do, Ivy?" Naruto asks dangerously

' _Oh, no! I never ran into someone who could resist my pheromones! Not even Batman can resist without having some antidote!_ ' Ivy panics in her mind

"H- How?! How can you resist my pheromones?" asked the redhead

"Oh, I can feel your pheromones trying to make my your thrall, but I have a strong will. Even now I can feel it clawing away trying to take control. This isn't the first time I had brainwashing placed on me,"

"Then where?"

"In Liberia," Naruto fired back, "When I was there they had us brainwash to fight without questioning our orders given to us. They would use different methods by drugging our food, having us watch captured enemy soldiers, innocent woman, and children being tortured or raped. I'd learned to resist mind games by what I'd went through."

Ivy was taken aback by this. She didn't expect this. Here is someone who can resist her pheromones because he had be brainwashed before. Through the experience made him strong enough; but what she didn't expect was for him to explain how he'd gotten his training. Being a soldier soldier is one thing, but to be drugged with the food that they ate, and having to be forced to watch people being tortured or raped.

"How are you still sane?" Ivy finally spoke up

"I don't know," Naruto looks away from Ivy, "Sometimes I wonder if my mind is gone and it's only a matter of time before I lose it,"

Ivy placed her hand on Naruto's chin to bring his face to her. Ivy looks deep into the blonde's lone eye, "I see a soul that is hurting; just like Harley. I can see why you are drawn to Harley and like Harley is drawn to you. I still don't like it,"

"I'm a better choice than that Mason. You've met him, right?"

"Yes, I've met the man," Ivy paused for a second, "I don't like the way he looks at Harley. She thinks with her lust with that man for her own good; I hope you can drive that away,"

"Wait… are you saying that… Harley is sex starved?"

"I don't want to say that. Let's just say from what Harley told me that the Joker didn't satisfied Harley,"

"Okay, I need a drink and watch some TV if I'm going to have this conversion with you." a deadpanned Naruto stated.

The one eyed blonde walked over to his cabinet to take out a bottle of whiskey. He then walks over and turns on the TV. The news showed up on the screen. From what Naruto can see the newswoman is concern about something. Turning the volume up to hear what the newswoman has to say.

"For those that are tuning in, the Joker is at it once again. He has sent his new threat that will endanger all those that leave near Gotham City once more. We will show it again," said the newswoman

The screen change over to a Joker that is wearing glasses, "Hello, everyone! I am the second Joker that you'll have to face once more. You may be thinking that I will poison your water supplies like the other Joker did; I won't be doing that. I will be marching into the city with an army. An army of cyborgs!" zooming out to show standing behind the Joker is an army of soldiers that are more machine, several large tanks that are standing on legs, and a few helicopters that has arms, "I will be taking Gotham unlike anyone has done before with my ace in the hole! Let me show up Jack the Ripper!"

A cyborg lands next to the Joker. Slowly standing up with white armor that is like a second skin. Steam comes out of the helmet before it slides out and opens reliving ash blond hair and steel gray eyes. Upon seeing Jack after so many years shocks Naruto so much he drops the bottle of whiskey.

"J- J- Jack? Is that you?" shutters out Naruto

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Ivy

"Tha- That's Jack! Me and him served together during the Liberian Civil War! I never knew what happened to Jack after the war ended. I tried to find him, but nothing came up; now I know. He was turned into some kind of cyborg. Ivy, I know you don't have to, but can you help me?"

"Why should I help you?" Poison Ivy asked raising her voice, "I don't have to help you do anything,"

"What would you do if that was Harley?" firing back at Ivy, "You would do anything to help her; well that right there is a friend that needs my help! Or are you just a fake that would leave a friend in need behind?!"

Glaring at the blonde, "You dare ask me that?"

"I dare!"

"Fine! But don't think this is over between us. We are going to have a very long talk after when this is all over." Ivy spits out.

 **-Outside of Gotham City-**

Because of the threat that the Joker called for has caused the army to move out with several members of the Justice League there with some of the heavy hitters. The city is on lock down with the police making sure that no one gets out into the fighting. Superman flies down and lands next to the fully recovered Batman.

"What do you take on this Batman?" Superman asks the Dark Knight

"I don't like it. This Joker clearly isn't fully insane like the other Joker. To steal all those cyborgs along with those Smart Tanks and Smart Helicopters. Then there is that Ace of his. That was the Jack the Ripper,"

"Jack the Ripper?" asked a shocked Superman, "He was in the Liberian Civil War! Does that mean Deathstroke is going to be here?"

"Maybe, but I can't say for sure," Batman looks around to find Wonder Woman, "Wonder Woman isn't here,"

"She went to the Pacific to help with that earthquake that happened a few hours ago. So she won't be here just in case Deathstroke does make an appearance,"

"That's good to hear. I would hate to see what would happen if those two meet here now."

Superman would of said something else if a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird didn't fly through the air. The bomb bay doors open up with Deathstroke standing there along with Poison Ivy standing next to him.

"Quiet, I want you to head back and wait for me to call you in case if I need a pick up. Are you ready for this Poison Ivy?" Deathstroke didn't even bother to wait for Ivy to answer before jumping out of the plane

"Really? You go ask that and don't even stick around to hear my answer. Men!" Poison Ivy complains before jumping out of the bomb bay doors.

There is clear tension hanging in the air as Deathstroke and Poison Ivy walk and stand in front of Batman and Superman. Those that are in the army and the members of the Justice League can feel the tension. Only a few members of the Justice League even knows what happened to Batman when he fought against Deathstroke. Batman glares at Deathstroke for his easy defeat from last time.

"What are you doing here, Deathstroke?" asked the Dark Knight

"I came because I'm going two for two. The last Joker was killed by my gun here," waving over to his 44. Magnum, "Took all six bullets and don't think about finding the body because I made sure that there was no body _to_ find,"

Growling, "Are you here because of the appearance of Jack the Ripper?" questioned Batman

"So you found out about me, didn't you Batman? Yes, I came because Jack is here. And if you sand in my way… well you won't like it, Big Bad Bat!" Deathstroke slowly reaches for his short sword, "I will make it so that Gotham will be needing a new Dark Knight,"

"Okay, let's keep our cool here," Superman cuts in trying to keep the peace, "We both want something here. The Justice League wants to make sure that the Joker doesn't attack Gotham with that cyborg army he stolen; and you want to get Jack back from the Joker. Why don't we work together and stop the Joker?"

Deathstroke stares at the Man of Steel. He knows that Superman will keep to his word. He always turn to see the good in mankind and wishes for them to do great things. The assassin has always admire the alien for his faith and honesty

"Very well, Superman. We'll help you, but when Jack appears in the fighting never him to me. And if I get my hands on the Joker he isn't going back to jail; he'll be going six feet under,"

"I can't let you do that, Deathstroke!" Superman heatedly says, "If you try to kill the Joker then the deal is off,"

"Well, we'll have to see who gets to the Joker first." Deathstroke ended the conversion.

They all turn to see the army of cyborgs marching towards them, Smart Tanks trailing behind them, and Smart Helicopters flying over their heads. Deathstroke takes out his short sword and looks around for Jack.

'C'mon Jack! What happened to you?' thought the one eyed assassin.

The cyborg army came to a stop. Jack appears in front of the army holding a sword with electricity sparking out of the blade. Naruto's eye widen at that sight. He knows what that is in Jack's hand. It is known other than a High-Frequency Sword, but he doesn't know how Jack has one since Naruto made sure that no one else in the whole world knows how to make one; unless the creator somehow sold the formula to make one. Gripping his sword tighter Naruto doesn't wait for anyone to start as he begins to walk towards the cyborg army.

' _What ever happened to you Jack, I'll make sure that you are free from what ever control the Joker has on you; that's a promise of a lifetime!_ ' promising himself to save an old friend.

Walking became power walking, power walking became jogging, jogging became running, running became sprinting. He speeds toward his old friend creating tunnel vision for his only target that's right in front of him. Leaping up into the air just to bring down his sword towards the ash haired cyborg. Jack raises his sword to block Naruto's attack.

Rick Flag who was ordered to be here to make sure that the Joker didn't do anything too crazy and to act as backup for the Justice League. He has served in the army for years seen and done things that would make people question who they are. He knows what the cyborg army can down if it makes to the city. The cyborgs was a way to have it so that the government didn't have to use living soldiers out in the field; the only catch is they still need a brain. And what better use is to use the brains of soldiers that couldn't serve. They even put the brains into the tanks and helicopters. The thought of tanks that have heavy armor, and the fire power to out power and overpower any modern day tank. Then there is the pride and joy of what a true soldier can be with not just their brain, but their whole entire spinal column.

' _To think Waller wants soldiers like that._ ' Rick thought to himself.

Rick is brought out of this train of thought when he saw Deathstroke leave the front line to charge towards Jack. There is the clear tension that everyone gained when they saw that. They both jumped back with electricity dancing around their blades. Deathstroke slides forward his sword low to the ground. Jack blocks the sword strike, but the one eyed assassin uppercuts the cyborg. Jack is fored back with them both staring at each other.

"Ha ha haha! He heh ha!" laughing at the sight of two warriors fighting one an other, "Keep fighting! Keep fighting and see that the whole world sees what you are! Ha haha!"

"Jack," whispers out Naruto, "I will save you."

Jack holds his sword with both of his hands. Naruto turns his body to hold his sword out evenly with the ground. They waited til they charged at each other. Passing each other with the sparking of their blades meeting. Quickly turning around to face one an other to cross swords. Struggling around each others' strength. The strength of a cyborg and the strength of an Amazon. Jack leaps away with Naruto following him striking at each other to cut through their enemy's guard. With a swing aiming at Naruto's leg who jumps up to dodge drives his sword point downward at Jack's exposed back.

Twisting and turning his body to barely dodge the sword thrust with his cheek being the only thing cut. The ash haired cyborg pushes Naruto's sword out of the way with him bring his sword in a downward slash. Using this as they cross swords to kick Jack to the side. Tossing his sword up in the air the one eyed assassin switches hands to bring his sword down using his super strength. Jack pulls his body back at his old friend's sword came crashing down, breaking the ground with chucks of rocks flying up. Moving quickly to dodge another sword swing Jack went on the defensive as Naruto attacks his old friend without mercy.

Everyone watches as the two swordsmen duel each other. Even the news who has just arrived started to film the fight as the swords meet as metal and metal touch creating sparks. Over the years the world has came to see two powerful individuals fighting each other with everything they have. But this fight, this dual is different from anything else they've all seen. This is different from the fights between Batman and Joker, or Superman and Luthor; this is more like a dance that are talking at the same time.

' _Jack, can you here me? Please me friend!_ ' pleads Naruto

' _N- Nar- Naruto? Is that you?_ ' asks in a haze

' _Jack!_ ' wanting to explode in excitement, ' _Jack can you fight back and break free?_ '

'I've been trying, Naruto! Can you hold on til I break free?'

' _I don't know if I can, Jack. It's only a matter of time before the Joker will force the cyborg army to attack Gotham. Whatever you have to do, make sure to do it fast!_ '

Naruto leaped towards Jack with his sword in mid swing as it cuts through a tree. Bits of tree and bark fly up between the two. Jack looks at Naruto who doesn't turn to look at his friend since he was to the blonde's right. Jack lands on his feet before sliding away and dropping to his knees. The ash haired cyborg jumps up into the air and spins around before he brings his sword downward to which they cross their blades together. Leaping back and quickly going on the offensive which in turn forced Deathstroke to block and guard against sword strikes; with a lucky sword thrust slipping through Deathstroke's defense and cutting his right arm. Since Jack's sword is a High-Frequency Blade it easily goes through the one eyed assassin's armor, chain mail, and clothing.

Stomping his foot on the ground to give himself enough footing to block a sword swing. Naruto grabs Jack's sword arm and brings his very own sword down across Jack's left shoulder down to his right hip before kicking him away. White blood spills out of the sword wound.

'Any time now, Jack!' Naruto screamed out in his mind.

Jack thrusts his sword at Naruto, but stops. Electricity sparks out of Jack's whole body before he stops moving and it looks like Jack powers down. Seeing that Jack is no longer fighting Joker commands his cyborg army to march forward, but nothing happens.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"What!? Why aren't they moving!?" demands Joker

"That would be me, Joker" an image of Oracle appears on the screen, "Think of this as revenge for all those years ago. While everyone was watching the sword fight between those two; I hacked all your systems and turned off all of the cyborgs,"

"No! No! NO!" screams out the Joker, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" turning and running to a chest and rips open the led to pull out a cannon, "You think I don't have a back up plan, now did you?"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The army moves in and quickly take the cyborg army down and apart. The media run all their cameras to watch the army do their thing and some cameras are on the Justice League as they are now facing Deathstroke and Poison Ivy with Jack standing behind them.

"You can't go anywhere, Deathstroke," stated Batman

"Really now, Batman? After how I broke you back?" this caused some of the members of the Justice League to look back and forth between the two, "How are you walking about? I broke you like Bane did,"

"I had help," growled out the Dark Knight, "You can't leave with Poison Ivy and that white cyborg,"

Grinning behind his helmet, "I will be leaving even if you don't want me too."

The Blackbird appears in a black mist hoovering over Naruto, Poison Ivy, and the downed Jack. Ivy made a stock grow out of the ground and quickly it as it grow towards the Blackbird. She jumps through the bomb bay doors. Deathstroke turns to grab Jack, but a red beam bends and turns hitting the one eyed assassin.

The pain. The pain is so strong. So powerful. Every single atom in Naruto's body is ripping and tearing apart. It was as if every fiber of his body is being ripped to shreds. The ankh underneath Naruto's armor and clothing shines protecting him from death, but it couldn't save him from everything.

 **-Distant Lands-**

Breaking reality and shattering time and space Naruto crashes onto the ground. Rolling onto his back groaning out in pain. Gathering himself to force just to be on his hands and knees. In a haze he somehow gotten to his feet. He looks around to see Green Lanterns falling to the ground dead with their Power Rings flying up into the skies and out of the planet's atmosphere and orbit; seeking new bearers.

Fighting through the pain Naruto rips off his helmet and walks through what to be a battlefield. He comes to a crater with Black Canary laying there. The blonde slides down the crater and makes his way over to the down woman. Kneeling and checking her pulse to not find one.

"Black Canary… What happened?" Naruto asks himself.

He is brought out of his remorse with a loud sound behind him. Turning to see himself batted and bleeding out. Naruto doesn't wait or question he rushes over to himself. As he gets closer Naruto sees that his other is wearing Amazon armor with his right arm missing and two small burns in his chest.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked his other

"Sup- Superman…" the other Naruto doesn't even question why there is a second him, "Super did this just like," looking over to Black Canary, "He has to be stopped…" coughing up blood, "I stood by because of Diana wanting to be there for him, but…"

Naruto doesn't need to hear anymore. He knows that look in his other's eye. The look of pain and or betrayal. Somehow this version of him is an Amazon and is mostly likely in love with Diana, but she betrayed his love for Superman. And this version of Superman is killing people and by the looks of it is doing it by the thousands.

"What would you want me to do?"

"Save everyone…" coughing up more blood, "I can tell by reading your emotions that you have a lot of pain in you, myself. Stop Superman and end his madness… please…"

Naruto watches as his other passes on into the Plains of the Grey Lands. The one eyed assassin prays that Didi makes sure that he gets to a peaceful place to rest and have a nice eternity. Naruto does something that he hasn't done in years and that is he opens his empathy and takes the world into his very being. He feels the pain, the sorrow, the anger, the hatred, and fear. So much fear. So much fear for one man. There he sees it; there he sees Superman wearing a Yellow Lantern Power Ring showing that he is using the power of fear to become one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

Naruto slowly stands to his feet as the pain in his body means nothing compare to the world's pain. He opens his eye and stares into the skies above.

"I don't know how I've arrived here, but there is more pain on this Earth then there is inside of me! My wrath for the Amazons are over! SUPERMAN! You will pay for all the death that you have brought and will have to face judgment!" looking over to his other and then to Black Canary, "And that is a promise of a lifetime!"

Quickly leaving the battlefield as he senses others coming. He disappears into the darkness and the pain that the world is felling as it is the perfect cover to hide from everyone; even Superman.

Up above the clouds, up above the atmosphere, up above space and on the surface of the moon stands a man without the use of any equipment to breath the vacuum of space. He stares down onto the planet's surface smiling.

"This is something I wasn't expecting and I can see all of reality. To be able to get pass my sight and do something like this; I have to watch more and see where this is going."

 **-Distant Realms-**

Breaking reality and shattering time and space Naruto crashes onto the ground. Rolling onto his back groaning out in pain. Gathering himself to force just to be on his hands and knees. In a haze he somehow gotten to his feet. Setting his sight on falling Parademons that crash onto the ground surrounding him. He looks around to see fire and death for all that one can see. But there is one thing that catches in eye. He walks over and what is in front of him is none other than a dead Wonder Woman. He knows this isn't his Wonder Woman for the armor is different, Roman, not Greek.

"Who could of killed her?" he removes his helmet, "What could of caused this much death and destruction?"

Deciding to do something that he hasn't done in years, he opens himself up to the world. The blonde wasn't expecting the world to be crying. So many dead or dying. Some much pain and sorrow. The world was attacked by Apokolips that threat to destroy all of the planet. He can sense that this world's Batman was about to stop the invasion from happening with his death, Superman was overwhelmed and killed, and finally Wonder Woman was killed from behind by Steppenwolf.

"This world is one it's last leg," looking around at the destruction at hand, "This world won't last long if they don't get some new heroes."

Knowing that this world will need to recover for what is to come. The invasion that Batman was able to stop was only halted, not stopped. It is only a matter of time before the invasion is started up again and seeing that the planet barely survived the first invasion it won't survive the second. Naruto hate to say it, but he has to do something.

"But not now. I have to make sure that I'll be ready for when the time comes."

Naruto disappears from the battlefield and disappears into the shadow's of the world to prepare for the up coming war that will decide the fate of the world. After all whoever killed Wonder Woman won't be a push over and they will have an army behind them.

Up above the clouds, up above the atmosphere, up above space and on the surface of the moon stands a man without the use of any equipment to breath the vacuum of space. He stares down onto the planet's surface.

"Even in this reality you appear. You are different from everyone else that I've seen before you. I must see what makes you so different from everyone else; you have my full attention."

 **-Outside of Gotham City-**

The pain comes to an end as Deathstroke is still standing on his two feet. It is clear that he is breathing very heavy. Making a fist as tight as possible with the sound of knuckles popping. Heaving and panting as the rage; the anger builds to the boiling point before breaking. Deathstroke stares at the Justice League and the Joker that is standing behind them holding a blaster. Batman takes a step back for he'd seen that look before. The very look that Wonder Woman has when she lets her Amazonian Rage takes over.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" orders out Batman but it was too later.

Deathstroke upper cuts Superman sending him into the skies above, rushing over to Martian Manhunter and gives him a powerful hay maker, then the one eyed assassin savagely gives Firestorm a hammer punch sending him into the ground. Giving the other Justice League members no time to react as he throws out a grenade that goes off. Black Canary who was the furthest from the blast was the first one up. She was fixing to use a Canary Cry when Deathstroke strikes her throat stopping her. Green Arrow fires a few arrows at Deathstroke who just dodges the arrows and takes out his 1911 and fires at the archer. Green Arrow takes cover from the bullets flying his way.

Superman flies down and delivers a punch to the assassin who crashes into the ground and creates a crater. The Blackbird flies over with Poison Ivy standing at the bomb bay doors holding a large and heavy rifle. She tosses the rifle down. Deathstroke who is already on his feet catches the rifle, points, and fires at Superman. Superman who thinks its just a regular energy is sadly mistaken. The energy beam that hits him is powered by Kryptonite. Of course Superman goes down because of the Kryptonite.

Green Lantern comes around and fires his ring at Deathstroke and bids him with a construct. Growling and letting his rage builds let it explodes as golden chains pierce and break through the construct. Shazam flies down low and uses his speed and ram into the one eyed assassin, but Deathstroke takes hold of the hero, digs his feet into the ground and force the Boy Wizard to stop.

"Do over?" Shazam asked

His answer was a heavy hay maker that sent him to the ground in the lands of dreams. Vixen was going to attack behind when Deathstroke just turned his head to her. Her animal instincts forces her to stop in dead in her tracks. Deathstroke seeing that Vixen won't be a problem moves on.

Batman can only stand there and watch as the battle between Deathstroke and the Justice League continues on. He can see that Deathstroke doesn't waste any moves and always knows what is happening around him even if his back was turned to his opponent. Flash comes running through and Deathstroke just takes a step to the right and holds his foot out causing the Flash to trip and crash into the a tree. During the whole time Batman watched it. It was clear that somehow Deathstroke knows what is happening around as the fight is continuing to go on.

Feeling the negative emotions from the Justice League is giving Naruto the edge that he needs in his fight. In some shape or form they are giving a negative emotion when they attack, making it easy to know where they are coming from and how they are attacking.

Seeing that the assassin isn't using any tech or some kind of equipment, "Shazam!" Batman yelled out, "Can you you sense if Deathstroke is using magic?"

"Huh? Magic?" asked Shazam, "He could be using magic, but Zatanna will be able to get a better feel then I can."

Deathstroke fought his way through the Justice League members to be in front of the Joker. Not wanting any of them to get in his way too quickly Deathstroke thrusts his hand through the Joker's chest and rips out his heart.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and an evil for an evil!" Naruto shoved the dead Joker back, but not before taking the blaster, "This thing caused me so much pain that I'll make sure that no one will ever use it EVER AGAIN!" crushing the blaster in his hands.

Quiet appears in a black mist to grabs Naruto and just as quickly disappear back into the black mist. The Blackbird disappears in a black mist soon after. The world is shocked at what they just saw. They saw a known villain fight and won against the Justice League.

 **-Tokyo, Japan-**

Hinata who was doing some paperwork decided to then on the TV and watched the fight between Deathstroke and the Justice League with the Joker dying in the end. Hinata looks over to her daughter Himawari. Himawari is the spitting image of herself when she was that age. Kind, care, gentle heart, and always looking to help others when they are down, but deep down she knows that there is a darkness. A darkness that she gained from her father. Hinata knows that Naruto is struggling with the darkness inside of him as he wants to do good, but the death of his mother haunts him even if he says it doesn't. If something were to happen to her or to Naruto then Himawari would let that darkness take over just it's trying to do with her father.

Thinking about it and thinking of a way to solve this problem Hinata picks up the phone and dials a number she knows all too well.

"Hello, Talia."

 **-Tibet-**

Talia watches as her son fights off two members of the League of Assassins from her office. Baruto has come a long way since he started his training. She smiles folly as he would throw out fists for the first time. Baruto showed that he is talented when it comes to combat and is learning the skills to use them effectively. Though with the talent came arrogance; arrogance that came to a stop by Baruto's father none the less. She can remember that day as if it happened yesterday.

 **-Flashback-**

Naruto is watching train with Lady Shiva as Shiva herself wanted to see if Naruto's son can hold up just like he did. She can say that Baruto is talented, but there is only so much that talent can give some the advantage in battle. With a swift kick Baruto is brought to his back and is staring up at the ceiling.

"You are strong and have a lot of talent, but it'll only bring you so far. I won't train you til you see your limits and wish to break that ceiling," Lady Shiva coldly stated

Growling at the woman, "Who gives you the right to say that to me!? I am Baruto al Ghul! You shall show me respect!"

"Really now?" Naruto spoke up in a calm voice, "You think just because your name means something people will show you respect?"

Naruto walks onto the training mat and have Lady Shiva to stand back. The blonde looks at his son as he gives his father a glare.

"Let me show you what the world thinks of your name,"

Naruto didn't give Baruto time to react as he is found on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Talia was fixing to rush over to her son when Lady Shiva stopped her. The Demon Head gives Lady Shiva a look, but Shiva just shakes her head. Talia looks back at her son and the man that helped create him.

"You are sadly mistaken, my son. The world doesn't give a fuck who you master is, who you mother is, or who your father is," the father picks up his son by the collar and holds him up, "The world is a dark and dangerous place that will chew you up and shit you. You think respect if given? News flash it doesn't! Respect is earned; not given! If you don't learn this very important lesson then you face death." Naruto drops Baruto onto his ass, "Now I want you to get up and fight me. Fight me like you are trying to kill me and if you can, then I'll make sure that you have the best teachers in the world to train you; but on the flip side you'll have to learn to respect everyone you met."

Talia watches as Naruto didn't show Baruto any mercy in their sparring match. Baruto is thrown to the mat multiple times with each time it takes him longer to get up. Talia knows and can tell that given enough time Baruto was going to become spoiled and would demand everything to be given to him. The Demon Head loves her son and would give him anything in the world, but there is somethings that a father has to give a son; and this is one of those things. She watches as Baruto is on his knees breathing heavy with blood running out of his mouth.

"What have you learned?" Naruto asked his son

"That… you hit hard," smirking at that

"What else?"

"That… respect is earn… not given. I'm sorry,"

"You have learned your first lesson, Bolt. Now it's time to learn your next lesson,"

"What's that?" Bolt asked in excitement

"To dodge!"

 **-Flashback End-**

Talia is brought out of walking down memory lane when the phone on her desk is ringing. She walks over and picks up the phone.

"Hello?" answered Talia.

 **-Bat Cave-**

Batman stares at the remains of the blaster that Deathstroke destroyed. From what he could gather is that the blaster was a weapon made from the left over energy that Darkseid left when he fired his Omega Beams. In a since this blaster could fire the Omega Beams. If that is true, then somehow Deathstroke not only survived, but also wasn't teleported away. Darkseid himself stated that the Omega Beams transports anyone or anything that is hit by them and he doesn't even know where they go.

"You just keep bringing up more and more questions, then answers, Deathstroke." Batman just says.

Just like master, the apprentice is giving the Justice League problems.


	13. Five Nights of Joker III

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **Five Nights of Joker III**

Gordon arrives at the police station for the night. He's been working overtime with the Jokers escaping and running wild through the city. It isn't easy as every crazy and insane person came out of the wood works with the return of the Jokers. To make matters worst is the mayor has been breathing down Gordon's neck to do something and to make sure that no as many people die because of this incident; it's kind of hard to do that with the Joker. With the Joker you have to take as much as you can take and count that as your win.

Gordon goes into his office and sits behind his desk. He looks through several files that have been piling up on his desk from the last week. From a simple purse snatcher to first degree murder. It seems as if crime is never is going to do down and allow the police some time to rest for once.

"With how the mayor has been pushing for this he may have a new commissioner at this rate."

Jim reaches into his coat pocket to take out a pack of cigarettes. By staying up late at night, working overtime, and not having enough sleep caused Gordon to pick up an old habit. His wife wasn't too happy when he started up smoking again.

Then all of the sudden the lights go out in the entire building. Acting quickly Gordon walks out of his office to see flashlights on and officers trying to see what is going on.

"What's going on?" asked the commissioner

"We don't know. One minute the lights and power are just working fine, then the lights go out. We've sent someone to check the generators, but they haven't came back yet," one of the officers answered the commissioner

"It shouldn't take that long to start up the generators," another officer said.

The emergency lights finally came on. Jim looks around, but stops at what is standing at the doorway. The sight of who is standing there causes Gordon to drop his cigarette.

"No! It can't be!"

Before he could do anything the emergency lights go out blanking the room in darkness once more. Then the sickening laugh echoes through the room.

"Hellooo, Gotham's Finest! Now stop me if you've heard this one… A man walks into a bar…" Joker's voice echoes out in the darkness

"Everyone, watch out! It's Joker! He's in the room!" ordered out Jim

"Joker?" one of the officers asked

"Joker is in here?" another officer asked

"Aw, what's the matter? You've heard it already? Okay then, let's try some _new material_!" once more the Joker's voice echoes out in the darkness

Taking out his sidearm and flashlight to shine it at the doorway "Joker! But your hands…" the doorway is empty, "What? Where?"

"All right, now about _this_ one? Officer Bradtree! A clown walks into a bar…" Joker's voice echoed out

"No, please! Stay away!"

"You've heard it, eh?" a sicken crack echoes in the dark room, "Tough crowd, the old GCPD!"

Gordon shines his light on a dead officer, "Bradtree. No… show yourself, you monster!" looking around to only to see one of his officers being dragged into the shadows

"All right, take three! Officer Guadalupe! A clown walks into a police station…"

"Don't… D- Don't,"

"What?! You've heard this one, too? Sigh…"

A sicken crack echoes in the dark room, "Stop it!" yelled out Jim

"Aw, I'm just trying to get a laugh, Jimbo! It's a classic, too. So many variations! A clown in a hawaiian shirt knocks on a door wee hee! Or maybe a bat flies into a room? Or even a clown walks into a police station looking the best joke! Hahaha!"

Taking enough of the Joker killing his men in the darkness and messing with his head, "Fine, just leave them alone! You hear me?! Leave them alone!"

"Hee hee. Oh, Jimmy. All right, all right. I know when my act has bombed. I missed you while I was gone! Almost as much as I missed _him_! I'll be seeing him soon enough, though. And he does have my calling card. You're looking so well, though! Little Barbara, too!"

"Don't you say _her_ name!" demands Jim

"So healthy, both of you… but I admit, I'm disappointed in you, too, Gordo. All the work you do to make Babs proud, and then go and blow it. You _hide_ things. Doesn't he hide things, Officer McCabe?"

"Get off me, you…" a sicken crack echoes in the dark room

"No!"

"Yessss, Commish… yes you do hide things. Like that last pack of smokes! The one you hide in your apartment, in that final hiding spot where Barbara won't look; where no one will. Under you bed, in the wire netting. Sometimes I lie under there at night and listen to you sleep the sad things you say; how I want to just reach my arms up and… Hahaha haha!"

Taking enough of what the Joker is saying opens fire into the darkness hoping to hit the mad man. The lights came back on with Gordon leaning on a desk as smoke is steaming off the barrel. The officers that the Joker killed surround the Police Commissioner. Batman is standing near the panicked Gordon.

"Jim, it's me! Where is the Joker?!" asked Batman

"Where? He's… gone," answered Jim

"What did he say, Jim"

"He told… He told a… joke." the fear is clear on Jim's face "Oh, God, Batman. He told a joke."

 **-Blackbird-**

Quiet had teleported the Blackbird several times across the world to make sure that it would be difficult to track and follow them. Over the years her telelporting became stronger and stronger making it so that she can teleport something this big and not feel too tired from it. She remembers when she first tried the strain almost killed the mute. But this is nothing like what Naruto just went through. The woman looks back to see Naruto still breathing heavy. Whatever the Joker used to hit her love is still effecting him.

"What was that that hit you?" Ivy asked

"I- I don't know! But what ever it was; it hurt like a bitch!" Naruto growled out.

Quiet wants to make sure that Naruto is alright, but to do so it just needs to be the two of them. The Blackbird flies through clouds as the high mountains came closer and closer. The plane lands in the snow. Quiet gets out of her sit and walks over to Naruto and place a hand on his cheek.

"What is it, Quiet?" Narutto asked his mute friend.

Being with Quiet for years Naruto has come to an understanding on how to talk to Quiet when she doesn't want to talk. It somehow was like they know what they are thinking sometimes, but Nauto still wished that Quiet would talk and use her voice every once and a while.

"Right, I'll rest," Naruto goes in the back to lay down

Ivy who watched was clueless to what she just watched, "What just happened?"

Groaning as he opens his eyes as if it was for the first time in years, "You have to understand how Naruto times," Jack says, "Naruto knows what people can be thinking because he can sense negative emotions,"

"Sense negative emotions? Just like how he was fighting about the Justice League?"

"I don't know what you are talking about because I wasn't awake. Trust me when I say that Naruto is someone who can change things,"

"How are you awake anyway? Shouldn't you be still out of it?"

"No, I've been awake for some time,"

"What happened to you body?" asked the redhead

"That's something I want to know as well, Jack," Naruto came back up in the front with Quiet making sure he didn't do anything, "What happened to you, Jack?"

"It happened all those years ago. Shortly after the camp was raid I was on the outskirts of the remains as the soldiers made sure that all our friends were killed. The new government didn't want the world to know that they used child soldiers to gain the power they worked so hard for,"

"Politics as its finest," mutters Naruto

"I wonder for days looking for food and water. My injures didn't make it easy," Jack confess, "IT was around five days of madness that a doctor by the name of Wilhelm Voigt. He is the man to look for with the cutting edge of cyborgs. He was able to save me with the use of an exoskeleton,"

"That doesn't sound too bad, but I'm hearing a but coming," Ivy stated

"You're right. Wilhelm was captured with me along with him. He was forced to make those cyborgs that you saw, along with the Smart Tanks and Smart Helicopters. Since I was in the only exoskeleton they'd forced me to train and become a soldier for those who captured us. During one of the training exercises I was severely injured,"

"So that's how you got your new body," Naruto stares of in the distance

"Yes, by removing my spine and head; everything from my lower jaw down below is cybernetic body. And this is just a prototype,"

"What?" Naruto says with his eye widen

"That's right," looking at his right hand, "This is just a prototype to be used if this body is too damaged. Wilhelm is still being held captive,"

Looking at his long time friend, "Then what are we waiting for?"

"What?" looking at Naruto strangely, "What are you saying, Naruto?"

"What I'm saying is; let's go get Wilhelm and make sure that nothing like this never happens again,"

"Are you sure, Naruto? You'll be going up against some of the best people in the world?"

"Are you forgetting who we were? The Two Demon are back! Don't you remember the other name that you were given besides Jack the Ripper?"

Smirking, "Yeah, I remember. The White Devil."

 **-Guadalajara, Mexico-**

The Blackbird flies low on the outskirts of Guadalajara and lands in a clearing. The cloak for the plane active and changes to look like the surrounding area. Naruto, Quiet, Jack, and Poison Ivy walk out and into the open air.

"So, I hate to ask this, but where is this place that we are looking for?" Ivy asked

"It's somewhere in the city. The only thing that I know it is under the city itself. I say we start with the sewers,"

"I want to get paid for this," the redhead complains she is doing this because Naruto asked her, now she's in Mexico and is fixing to go underground into the sewers of a city, "This isn't what I'd signed up for,"

"You'll get paid for this, Ivy. I'll make sure of that. Jack, do you know where is the closest entry point in the sewers?"

"Not really, but we should just look to find out really." said Naruto.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It didn't take long to find a manhole and went inside. Being underground is a different story. The tunnels go on and on with no clear sign for them to go by; the lighting doesn't help.

"Nar- Deathstroke, what are you going to do with the Justice League?" Ivy asked

"What do you mean?" Deathstrok questioned Ivy, "I don't want the Justice League. All I want is Wonder Woman,"

"Wonder Woman? Like a stalker?"

"No, she and I use to be friends when we were children. Harley told you about me and I'm sure she told you how I'm an Amazon; male Amazon,"

"So you're an Amazon, huh? You don't give off that vibe of male sexiness,"

"You could of fooled me," Jack finally chimed in with both Deathstroke and Poison Ivy giving Jack at strange look, "In Liberia you've gotten a lot of looks when we were children. I heard that some women wanted to buy you and have you as a sex slave; along with a few men," muttering that last part

"I can say that Harley will like that," Ivy teases Deathstroke

"Really? You're going there? Do you want me to bring up what I heard the other night?"

"So what? Harley likes what I do with me tongue,"

"I don't need to here this," Jack says before walking ahead over everyone.

They walked what seemed for hours. The smell doesn't make it any better. Jack stopped and kneels down. He looks around and takes out his sword. It may have been years, but Jack remembers this area. The way the stones are set, the pour lighting in the tunnels, and finally the way the water runs. This is the place that should be where the laboratory be located.

' _Where is it?_ ' thought Jack as he looks around.

He looks at the wall and pushed the wall in several places til the wall itself moved back and then slides down into the floor. They go ahead down the new tunnel. It came apparently that the new tunnel that they are walking down is slowly but surely changing. The walls are becoming smoother, the lighting has gotten better, and the smell is finally gone.

Jack waved his hand which everyone took cover. They all waited in the quiet tunnel til there was a thump; then another thump. The thump is heavy and loud for the way it echoes throughout the tunnel. Large trucks drive pass them as the trucks go down the tunnel.

"I take it we're getting closer," Ivy spoke up, "Why do they are trucks like that down here?"

"From the looks of it they'll delivering something or possibly picking up something," Naruto said

"We won't know unless we look." says Jack.

They all quickly and quietly sneak underneath the passing trucks with each one taking a different truck. But unfortunately each truck went to a different part of the underground laboratory. Dropping down when the truck finally parked Deathstroke rolls out from underneath. He looks around and runs down the hallway. The walls are made out of metal so is the floor with metal grates. There are lights on the floor and up in the ceiling.

' _I wonder how they've made this place without anyone noticing?_ ' thought out Naruto.

 **-Gotham-**

Gordon is standing in front of thirty four dead bodies. Thirty four of his officers dead. Thirty four that was killed by the Joker. They all died because the Joker poison by using a combination of two sets of poisons that worked together to kill the officers. He knew these men and women for years, served along with them, had drinks after work with them, and had good times with them.

"Damn you, Joker! Damn you to hell!" Jim curses the Joker who knows how many times.

The Commissioner of Police has wrote and sent more letters to families to let them know that their husbands, fathers, brothers, uncles, wives, mothers, daughters, aunts, and sons. Some many funerals with crying families.

"Jim, I have bad news for you," Mayor Hady says, "With what's going on and all the deaths of the police officers; I'm having you replaced,"

"What are you talking about Hady?" asked a shocked Jim

"You've done great for this city; better what most could do by a long shot. You're getting older and it's only a matter of time before some punk kid gets lucky. Bring in this Joker and I'll pick the new commissioner,"

"What will I do then?"

"You can see work for the city. Give the new commissioner some tips and tricks that will help them to deal with Gotham,"

"Do you have an idea who the new commissioner will be?"

"I have someone in mind." the mayor simply said.

 **-Coney Island-**

Harley hasn't been having a good day. Both Ivy and Naruto disappeared and they haven't reappeared til the news covered them fighting outside of Gotham that was going to be attacked by a cyborg army. But what really caused her to stop everything was when Naruto was hit by a beam and attacked all of the Justice League members that were there. She knew Naruto was strong and can do things that normal people couldn't do, yet he showed the world just how powerful he can be.

"Naru…" Harley slowly says, "Where are you?"

Ever since they've been spent time together slowly but surely Harley can see Naruto has brought out the best in her. Not only has he made her feel conformable to be herself around him.

Harley takes out her cellphone and dials Naruto's number.

"Hello?" answered Naruto

"Naruto!" Harley shouted out in excitement, "I was worried about you,"

"You were worried about little old me?"

"Yes silly! I was worried about how you were hit by that beam and then attacked the Justice League members that were there. How are you?"

"I'm doing better now; I heal quickly. Why did you call if you don't mind me asking?"

"Like I said, I was worried about you. You disappeared along with Red after you took that other cyborg,"

"Jack,"

"Jack? Huh?" Harley asked clueless as she didn't know what Naruto was talking about

"Jack. That's the cyborg that we took. We go way back and he told me what happened to him after the Liberian Civil War,"

"So where are you now, Naruto?" Harley walks over to the window

"Where in Guadalajara, Mexico right now. This is where they turned Jack into the cyborg that he is now. We're going to destroy this place so that no one else will become a cyborg like what happened to Jack or to anyone ever again,"

"That's great to hear!" Harley jumps up and down to hear that Naruto is helping a friend, "Naruto there is something that I want to ask you when you get back, okay?"

"That's okay. It shouldn't take that long with things over here. There is something that I've been wanting to talk to you about for sometime, Harley,"

"That's good! I'll see you when you get back! Bye!"

Harley hands up her phone. She continues to look out the window for a few more minutes. This has been on her mind for some time and she's going to bring it out into the open. The crazed blonde has made up her mind and is going to do what she has put her mind to it, but first she has a clown to kill first.

 **-Guadalajara, Mexico-**

Naruto put his phone away and stands up. When Harley called him it caused a few guards that was nearby to come looking. Since Naruto wanted to be unseen he killed them all. Continue to walk down the hallway and looking around to find anything, but the only thing that Deathstroke could find is just what seems to be endless hallways.

"This isn't getting me anywhere!" Deathstroke said out loud

"Of course you won't find what you are looking for," says a voice behind the assassin

Quickly turning around and taking out his sword. There is one thing that Naruto manage to do before coming down here it take to a proper sword. Unlike his short sword this one is full length and made just like any other High-Frequency Blade.

"Who's there!?" demands Deathstroke, "Show yourself!"

"Just like what I was told," a red haired woman walks out of the shadows, "You are the new Deathstroke, no?" with a clear French accent

Her skin is dark either from spend a great deal of time in the sun or it is naturally that dark. She is wearing a black and violet coat with pauldrons. From the way she is standing and the way she takes a few steps every now and then, shows that she has training.

"Deathstroke the Terminator; one of the most feared assassins in the world. What are you doing down here?"

"It would be nice to know your name, lady,"

"I am Mistral, the Cold Wind of France, and I know all about you, Naruto Uzumaki otherwise known as the Golden Devil. A monster that was unkillable,"

"How do you know that?!" demands Naruto as it was coming clear that somehow people are finding out about him

"He he! It's quite simple really. One soldier will know one from another,"

Taking off his helmet, "A soldier?"

"A natural born killer. You fought in the Liberian Civil War with your hair being seen as a marker for death to those that are going to die; or a marker for those that wish to make a fortune by bringing your head in,"

"It seems Liberia will never leave me alone; in some form I regret ever fighting in that war,"

"You don't like fighting?" Mistral stares at Naruto strangely as though she couldn't fathom what he just said, "You do realize someone else would of taken your place right?"

"I don't give a damn,"

"I was born in Algeria, you know. I'm only half French. It's so strange that you would say that; as you aren't the only one that fight in a civil war. I too fought in the Algerian Civil War as my parents were butchered right in front of my very eyes. I fought and found and butchered those fuckers. That's when I realized that I too was a killer. And a good one at that,"

"The one percent…" Naruto whispers out.

He knows that term for he is apart of it. When a soldier makes their first kill they'll lock up and let the realization that they just ended a life. That a life will no longer continue, but there is a one percent that a soldier won't do that. They are what people call natural born killers. All Amazons are natural born killers with Naruto being part of that group.

"Let me guess you wanted to find out how to kill more people, right?"

"In a since, yes. I joined the French Foreign Legion where I fought in Iraq and Afghanistan, but for some strange reason with my calling in killing it became dull as they made no challenge,"

"You wanted a challenge and give you the purpose of killing again," Naruto knows what Mistral is talking about, "Do you wish for death, Mistral?"

"Do I wish for death? I wish to see my ideals and my purpose as a use," Mistral undo a strap of her coat to let it all down.

She is wearing a catsuit which is like a second skin for her. She has a device running up her spine with several large empty slots. The redhead takes a few steps forward and place her hands on her wide hips.

"But then I found my purpose and the man that gave me what I truly wanted in life; gave me meaning,"

"And who is this man?"

"Someone who you will not meet,"

"Why is that?"

"Because you won't leave this place. But before we try to kill each other; what is your purpose?"

"My purpose? I don't want people to end up like me. So that others can have lives where they don't have to take a life just so they can live in peace,"

"That doesn't seem much of a purpose,"

"It's not suppose too. I don't want to hear how children watch as their parents are butchered in front of them; I've seen too much of that, caused too much of that." Naruto simply stated.

And with how Naruto said that sentence it felt like their talk was over. Like it was the start of their death battle; something that they both have in common with each other. Small round robots with three arms came out of the walls, floor, and ceiling. The robots jump on Mistral making her grunt. The robots pull their own arms off and place the arms in the empty slots causing Mistral to moan as if it gives her pleasure. Once the robots lost all their arms they fall off from Mistral to reveal that she now has fourteen arms and is wielding a lance that are made up of several arms with each end holding a six inch knife.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Jack cuts down a door and runs into a laboratory with different size monitors and several large tubes with green liquid inside them that has arms, legs, and other body parts floating inside. A man is standing in front of one of the monitors who turns around. He is bold and wearing a pair of glasses.

"Doktor!" Jack shocked out in excitement

"Jack?" Wilhelm asked in return, "Is that truly you?"

"It is Doktor! I've come to get you out of here,"

"That's good to hear, but I can't leave; not now,"

"Why is that, Doktor?"

"Because they are still making cyborgs. It's only a matter of time before they try and sell the blue prints that I was forced to make,"

"Do you know who is making you do this?"

"I do, but I can't say his name for he has ears everywhere, but I can say that he does have a lot of power,"

"A lot of power?" Jack says while giving Wilhelm a strange look

"Yes, but let's get you in your new body, Jack. This will give you an edge against the Winds of Destruction." Wilhelm shows Jack his new body.

The floor move and a test tube moves out showing a new body that is missing its head. The armor is heavier and thicker with several spikes sticking out of the shoulders. The color scheme is black and gray.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Poison Ivy found a way out of the underground laboratory. She wasn't expecting to find an exit that leads to the middle of the city. The entrance leads to a large building. They all entered the underground laboratory several miles back and to make it out in the middle of the city shows that it's a large underground complex that ground could go for miles underground and who knows how wide it can really go.

"Well this is something," Ivy says to herself

"What do we have here?" Ivy looks around for the voice, "I'm up here!" Ivy looks up to see a man standing on top of the building, "Poison Ivy, what are you doing here?"

The man didn't wait for the redhead to ask as he jumps off the building. Different parts of his body came apart as he leaped and lands on the ground without any injuries. From what Ivy just saw most of his body, likely ninety percent of his body is prosthetic. The only thing that is remotely human that Ivy can see it the lower half of the man's face. There is a large bump on his helmet.

"My name is Monsoon, the Wind of Southeast Asia,"

"Monsoon? What kind of name is that?" the redhead asked, "What lost a bet?"

"And like Poison Ivy is any better? You can't say the same thing if you are the same,"

"You are a strange man,"

Smirking, "Why do you say that? We are both the same; cut from the same cloth,"

"How so?" Ivy is amuse by this, "How are we the same, if you mind me asking?"

"I see the world as it is, a place where the strong live and the weak die,"

"Let me guess you say something that changed you forever, right?"

As if his smirking couldn't get any bigger, "Of course! I was in Cambodia as a child; living in Phno Penh. The Khmer Rouge happened and I saw the Killing Fields; living in them. Humans are such strange creatures that they fight, to be consumed with greed and kill. Nature at its finest,"

"So you want to end all humans?"

"No," Monsoon walks around Ivy, "I want others to be true. You are a true human, even if you don't like to think about it. Deep down you know that, don't you Pamela Lillian Isley,"

"I work for Mother Nature! I can hear the Green call out for help that you humans are causing her great pain!" Pamela shouted out in anger, "You understand nothing!"

It was years ago when Pamela was still in collage. She was studying botanical biochemistry with her boyfriend Alec Holland with them both studying under Dr. Jason Woodrue. She was easily seduced by her professor who injects Isley with poisons and toxins as an experiment, causing her transformation. She nearly dies twice as a result of the poisonings, driving her insane. Later, Woodrue flees from the authorities leaving Isley in the hospital for six months. It didn't help that Alec had a car accident after mysteriously suffering from a massive fungal overgrowth.

Pamela went to Gotham soon after and threaten the city by releasing her suffocating spores into the air unless the city meets her demands. Batman thwarts her scheme and she was sent to Arkham Asylum. In the following years Ivy was able to find Woodrue; finding him becoming part plant and wished use high-powered marijuana to control Gotham. Ivy tricked Woodrue by using him and in the end ended the fool as she wanted revenge from all those years ago. After so many years she got what she wanted.

"You say that I don't understand nothing, but I make sure that I try to understand any and all who I see. To know ones enemy is to know how to end their lives; for I killed so many people because I saw that they had to die,"

"You are the worst, you know that? At less I fight for the planet and bring the Green it's revenge!"

"Are you sure?" Monsoon asks in an amusing tone

Growling and hearing enough of Monsoon's talking. Ivy's skin changes and becomes the green shade that the world sees most of the time. Vines grow out of the ground and a few flowers grow out of the redhead's hair.

With burning green eyes, " **What are you waiting for?** " asked Poison Ivy

"Well this is different," says Monsoon as he takes out a pair of sais.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"I must say it didn't take that long. I thought it would take longer with how long it took you last time if did with your old body," said Wilhelm

Looking at his new hand, "This new body is something else," Jack looks over to Wilhelm, "You've out down yourself this time, Doktor,"

"I think you need a new name with this new body, Jack,"

"Raiden," Jack simple says

"Raiden? Like lightning? Well with the electricity sparking out of your body every now and then," Wilhelm looks over to two monitors that show Naruto and Mistral in one monitor, and the other monitor shows Ivy and Monsoon, "You must move quickly Jack, I mean Raiden. Your friends are facing against the two members of the Winds of Destruction. The other members are most likely moving as well now,"

"Right, I'll go and help them out." Raiden said as he took off.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Quiet herself has been teleporting all over the underground laboratory learning the lay of the complex. She found the server room after thirty minutes of teleporting. The mute woman takes out a flashdrive from her belt and put it in one of the servers. Acting quickly Quiet downloaded all the information onto the flashdrive could hold.

' _This will help later down the road if this place somehow isn't completely destroyed._ ' Quiet said to herself.

After downloads all that she could Quiet takes out her sidearm and fires into all the servers, damaging or destroying them. Before any guards could come rushing into the server room Quiet teleports away.

 **-Gotham City-**

Joker pulls himself out of the river with his face missing since he cut off his own face. Growling as his plan failed. Everything was going good; great even! But Batman had to go and ruined everything. The Bat even went to go so far as to try to say his real name.

"I don't have a real name!" shouted out the mad man.

Capturing Alfred, Nightwing, and Red Hood, but Batman had to ruined it. But none of that came when the mad man turned his head to see Harley walking towards him holding her sludge hammer.

"Ah, Harley!" grinning at his loyal follower, "You've came to me at last,"

"Mr. J, it's you again,"

"Of course it's me! Who do you think it is?" then a look came over his face, "Oh, is it because I cut off my face? It's the face, isn't it? Don't worry my little Minx, this is nothing. I know a guy that will put my face on like it was brand new!"

"You say that, but you won't be seeing that guy," mutters Harley as she made up her mind.

For Harley to move on she must do this. The first time the Joker died Harley herself was able to move on and live a normal life. Then the Joker returned with his very first killing spree, a second Joker coming out with a cyborg army to attack Gotham, and finally a third Joker cutting his own face off and bring chaos to Gotham once more.

Naruto forced her to kill that first Joker to help her. By killing that first Joker she was able to release all the anger, the rage, and the frustration that has been building for years. Naruto even helped some more with hearing about her life. Finding out that she was always break on the inside; the Joker just helped her crazy to get out. Though with what she went through and trying to live a normal life and wanted to maybe one day have a family.

Harley raise her sludge hammer up above her head, "Harley, what are you doing?" the Joker asked her as he watches her

"I'm taking my life back. A life that I want to see without you in it!" Harley brings her sludge hammer down onto the Joker's head.

Like before, Harley just hammers the Joker's head til it was just goo. Breathing heavy and panting from swinging her sludge hammer so many times on what is left of the Joker's body. With everything that has happened and with Naruto being there to help and hear her out. Maybe, just maybe Naruto can balance out her crazy.

 **-Guadalajara, Mexico-**

Naruto jumps around dodging and rolling robotic orbs that Mistral throws at the one eyed assassin. Naruto leaped towards Mistral with his sword in mid swing. Mistral acting quickly uses her lance to block Naruto's attack and kicks him away. The redhead rolls up her lance as it become red hot and whips out towards the blonde. Blocking the whip turned lance, runs towards Mistral. Seeing that the assassin was going for the kill, she blocks at the last minutes and sucker punches Deathstroke and force him away.

Grunting to stand on his feet, "This is something else,"

Smirking at Deathstroke, "You say that like it is a bad thing. This is what it should be between two soldiers that are trying to kill each other,"

"Really now?" Deathstroke walks around Mistral with his sword swinging back and forth, "All I see is a woman who just love to kill people,"

"And what's wrong with that? What about you? You've killed just as many people like I have,"

"Oh, I won't back down from that. As I was fighting in Liberia it was like I had to fight for my life, but there was one thing that always had me moving; moving forward to fight for my goal,"

"And what was that goal?" Mistral asks wanting to know what drove the Golden Devil to become the killer that what he is

"Revenge," Deathstroke simple says, "The will of a mother is strong and wanting to make sure that I can get it," Deathstroke faces Mistral, "The love of one's mother can and will make sure that one can do anything,"

"Ah, so you want to butcher the fuckers that killed her, no?"

"I have something worst in mind then just killing them, but enough talk!"

"Yes, we have a duel to finish!" and with that Mistral whips her lance around and thrusts towards Naruto.

Swinging his sword around with Mistral dodging the sword swing. The wall splits in half showing that Naruto activated his High-Frequency Blade. Naruto twist on his feet and leap towards Mistral once more. The redhead jumps and dodges all of Deathstroke's sword swings. Naruto growing frustrated with Mistral dodging all of his attacks. Mistral lands in front of Naruto to look around them. The whole hallway is falling apart with Naruto cutting up the hallway with his High-Frequency Blade. Using his super strength to leap towards Mistral and to take her by surprised to ram her through a cut wall. The redhead runs from Naruto and leads him down another hallway for them to come into what could be called the boiler room.

Mistral lands on a pipe that is overlooking Deathstroke. This is what Mistral has been wanting, a battle to the death with some of the best people in the world. She knows that she can't fight some of those heroes and die in battle, but would go to jail become of their fight. That's why she made sure to fight where heroes won't make an appearance in those battles and wars; since the Justice League doesn't fight in wars between countries. Those fools don't know how the world really works.

"This is how all fights should be!" Mistral says in excitement.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Up on the surface has become a jungle with all the plants that Poison Ivy has grown. Some of the plant are different from how they look like they should. Monsoon is easily dodging all of Poison Ivy's attacks and is making sure not to be effected by the redhead's pheromones to control him. Though it wouldn't do much since over ninety percent of his body isn't human anymore. With his special body using powerful magnetic to move all over the battlefield.

"I have to say this is truly something else. I can say that I've never fought someone like you before,"

" **You say that like it is a good thing little man. You are all the same by thinking you have an edge. I will show you something that I've been working for the last few years.** " Ivy pulls out a seed from her hair.

Ivy has been working on making plants stronger over the years so that they can protect themselves. By making plants stronger though they are harder to control since they are natural. The seed in her hand starts to grow with roots wrapping around Ivy's arm. Instead of a normal green plant that Poison Ivy is known to have grown in it stand grows red bark. The plant grows larger and larger as the ends of the plants open up to reveal rows of teeth with drool dripping from all the mouths. Monsoon takes a step back as the drool melts the ground.

"Well that's new. I have to ask what is that," Monsoon doesn't like the look of this new plant that Ivy summoned

" **I call this my Death Tree, as they eat everything that moves. Their drool is strong enough to melt flesh and bone,** "

"How does it do against metal? Monsoon asks since most of his body is metal

" **We'll find out soon enough. Just stand still and you'll find out.** " Ivy commands her Death Tree to attack Monsoon.

Monsoon found out that the Death Tree followed him everywhere he goes. The cyborg assassin uses the magnets in his arms to fly towards Ivy, but for only the Death Tree to get in the way. The branches shot out, twisting, turning, and wrap around anything they can get a hold on anything. Monsoon makes his body come apart so that he can have an easier time dodging the Death Tree as it tries to devour him.

Coming together Monsoon has purple electricity spark out of his body as cars and trucks lift off the ground and float in the air. Commanding all of the vehicles towards Poison Ivy. The Death Tree catches all of the cars and trucks in midair. Their drool melts all of the vehicles. Monsoon leap towards Ivy with his body coming apart flying around all of the Death Tree's branches. He gets close enough to cut Ivy's arm. What Monsoon didn't expect to come out of Ivy's arm instead of blood vines came out of the wound. The vines shot out and dig into the arm that Monsoon used to cut Ivy.

' _What the?!_ ' Monsoon jumps away from Poison Ivy.

The cyborg assassin can feel the vines digging into his arm as it burns through it.

"This should be impossible! What did you do!?" demands Monsoon

" **Do you like that?** " Ivy pets her Death Tree, " **I've spent years to control Mother Nature, but it was finally one day that I finally heard it. I heard the voice of the Green! The Green already had a champion, but the Green saw that I have great potential if the Green's Champion were to ever fall; so the Green gave my power! Power to have better control over plant life!** "

"And people call me crazy with how I see the world, yet you say you talked to the Green?" Monsoon shacks his head as this woman in front of him is crazy even by his standards, "The Green doesn't exist, and even if it did it would of chosen someone else,"

" **You think so?** " Ivy looks at the man in front of her who is more machine than man, " **The Green has a champion that could do so much, but doesn't. I don't know why the Green won't make me it's champion, but I'll show the world that nature will have a say!** "

The Death Tree grows hungers for flesh. Ivy looks at the Death Tree as it even looks at her with hunger. Yes, the Green gave Ivy more power to wield plant life to whole new levels, but with the new level of powers came great difficulty. Poison Ivy could now change her skin from green to the skin tone before her accident. Though her powers continue to go so does the difficult control over her plants that she can create. The plants seem to go stronger, but with that strength the plants don't want to fully listen and want to do what they want.

' _ **I have to end this fast before my Death Tree wants to turn its sight on me!**_ ' though Poison Ivy.

The Death Tree growing tired of waiting for Poison Ivy to command it to attack and devour its prey decides to have its meal. Monsoon separates his body as branches at him. Frowning as the branches became faster with their hunger.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto leaps through fire and flames to bring his sword down onto Mistral. Said redhead dodges, but two of her arms aren't so lucky. Mistral glares at Deathstroke as slowly, but surely has been cutting off her arms. This is not how the fight was suppose to go. Yes, Naruto has been cutting off her arms, but they were quickly replaced with new arms from her robot minions.

Mistral whips out her lance as it expands out hitting Deathstroke in the chest. Seeing Deathstroke on his back Mistral cartwheeled over to the downed assassin, lands on him, and tap dance on him. Fighting through the pain from Mistral's cybernetic feet clawing into his armor Naruto swings his sword forcing Mistral to jumps off his chest, but not before digging her clawed toes deeper. Rolling over onto his front and slowly getting onto his hands and knees. Blood dripping down through his broken armor. Deathstroke throws his sword at Mistral who uses her lance to hit the sword up into the air.

Deathstroke rushes Mistral, catches his sword, blocking several of Mistral's lance thrusts. The one eyed assassin elbowed the redhead's head and takes another swing at her. Cartwheeling out of the way and circles around with a stab in the back. The lance force Naruto onto the ground and force him down with the lance holding him in place. Gaining a lustful smile as she finally has the man down where he should belong. Straddling his lower back and grinding with lewd moaning.

"Ah! Oh, how I've wanted to take you!" moans out Mistral

"No…! You're not my type," groans out Naruto, "I'm not into that; made sure to explain that when I didn't like it the first time,"

Licking her lips, "Don't say that now! I want to see if you cum before I do!"

Fighting through the pain Naruto shoved Mistral off, cuts the lance in half, and stand on his two feet. Mistral takes out a few knives and throws them at the one eyed assassin. He blocks them and run towards the redhead. He ducks down to bring his sword upward, cutting Mistral's right hip up to her left shoulder. So moving and using his speed to slam his shoulder into the redhead with her hitting a large red tank. Mistral thrusts her lance at Naruto who jumps on the lance and runs along the lance to swing his sword at the woman. Said woman leans out of the way with the sword blade cutting the large red tank. Naruto jumps away from both Mistral and the tank, but Mistral herself was fast enough as the contents from the red tank to spray out and onto the woman.

"What?!" Mistral shocked out as what was inside the red tank is liquid nitrogen as it freezes her body.

Naruto stands there to watch Mistral being frozen. He does nothing as he too would be caught in the liquid nitrogen. There is nothing that the blonde can do as the woman is completely covered in ice. Seeing mercy in ending this quickly Naruto cuts Mistral; shattering her body to pieces.

"May you find peace in the next life," swinging his sword and making a small prayer for the fallen warrior, "I must go now for I have to get to everyone!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Monsoon is kneeling breathing heavy and is missing his right arm. Whatever is inside the Death Tree is causing the magnets in his right arm to not work properly. Without his right arm he can't use his magnets to lift the cars and trucks that are surrounding them from their fight so far.

' _This isn't good. I can't fight like this and can't win without my arm!_ ' Monsoon thought out in his mind

" **What's wrong, little man?** " Ivy has a few cuts from when Monsoon got close enough and lucky, " **You look like you can't keep going,** "

"You say that now, but it'll be you on the ground," grunting to his feet, "I've seen how your plant has been eying you. You have only so much time before that thing turns on you,"

" **So what? You'd figured it out and are buying time. Without you right arm you can't fight at full strength.** "

The Death Tree moves around slowly cutting off his way out. He can see now that he is going to die soon. This tree is going to devour him and it's going to hurt; a lot. Monsoon throws out his arm with a sai in hand. One of the branches just devoured the hand with the weapon in one bite. The other branches moved in as if they could smell that Monsoon was defenseless. Ivy watches as the Death Tree devour Monsoon and ends his life.

" **I'm not going to eat for sometime that's for sure,** " Ivy's skin losses its green color and the flowers in her hair fall out, "I hate using that form as it drains me and makes me so tired,"

"What happened here?" the redhead turns to face Deathstroke, "Did you wanted to turn half of the city into a jungle?"

"My fight was more then I thought, though we have to do something about my Death Tree now," turning to her Death Tree, "I can't control it anymore,"

Quiet appears in a black mist next to Naruto holding up a flamethrower, "Is that a flamethrower? Why do you have a flamethrower?" Quiet gives Naruto a glare, "Right, right!"

Poison Ivy watches Naruto and Quiet stare at each other and somehow talk to each other without the use of words. Then she watches Quiet steps forward with the flamethrower light a small flame at the end of the barrel. Quiet starts burning the Death Tree as the flames eat it away. Ivy looks away as she can hear her Death Tree cry out in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Naruto

Looking at the masked blonde, "I don't like to see plants burn or be destroyed; I can hear the Green cry out to stop it. Though the Green doesn't care if my Death Tree is killed,"

"I've heard of the Green. Swamp Thing is the Agent of the Green, right?"

"Alec Holland was my boyfriend before he was killed and became Swamp Thing. It wasn't only a few years ago that I learned that the Green wanted Alec to become Swamp Thing because he was the perfect agent for it,"

"So the Green killed Alec to have its champion. That's messed up,"

"I know that," Ivy looks around and can only see Quiet and Naruto, "Deathstroke, where is your friend? Jack was his name, right?"

"Jack?" Naruto looked around, "He went to find Wilhelm and his new body,"

"I'm right here, Nar- I mean Deathstroke," Jack quickly corrected himself, "I have my new body and Wilhelm is taking cover so those flames don't get him,"

"Quiet is taking too much fun with burning that plant of yours, Ivy," Jack said to Poison Ivy

"I wish she would stop. What about the rest of that underground laboratory?"

"It's been destroyed during Deathstroke's fight and vines growing throughout the place. I'd checked that building over there since most of the tunnels lead to it. I guess with the fighting caused the building to be emptied out," Jack explains to both Ivy and Deathstroke

"Well I guess we'll have to find out later why they are trying to make a cyborg army for a different time," Deathstroke watches as Quiet finished burning all of the Death Tree, "Quiet, get the Blackbird for we're leaving. I don't want the police to arrest us."

Quiet disappears in a black mist. It didn't take long for the Blackbird to appear in a black mist above their heads. Everyone is brought on board the plane as it takes off and leaves the country. During the flight Wilhelm thanked them all for freeing him and making sure that his work wasn't used to hurt the world.

"I own a company Wilhelm and I would like you to work for me," Naruto said to Doktor

"Really?" the doctor couldn't believe it, "What is your company, if you mind me asking?"

"I own a shipping company; so you don't have to worry about making more cyborgs. I have some engines that I would like you to look over and build them for me,"

"Engines? I would like to look over the blueprints,"

"Jack," said person looks at his old friend, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," the ash haired man looks at his clawed hands, "I don't know what to do with my life,"

"Why don't you just rest and find out what you want to do with your life, Jack?"

"I think I'll do just that. Where should I rest?"

"Fairbanks, Alaska will be the perfect place!" Naruto says in excitement.

 **-Unknown Place-**

A dark room with only a single light shinning down stands only one man. He is long black hair and a beard with a clawed scar going over his right eye. This man is none other than Vandal Savage. He waits for his guests to arrive. Stepping into the light is Shinomori Aoshi. He really hasn't changed over in the last few years.

"Ah, Shinomori-san, it is good to see you again. How are you?" says Vandal with a smile

"Why have you called me here, Savage?" it was clear that Aoshi didn't want to be here

"I called you here before my plan have moved up with the appearance of Deathstroke,"

"Deathstroke?" Aoshi questioned Vandal, "What does he has to do anything with your plan?"

"Because I've been watching him ever since he came to Man's World. Mother been wanting to figure out how he's so strong, but I've made sure she didn't do anything that she'll regret. But to answer your question; Deathstroke is the man that you wish to kill, Shinomori-san,"

"A man that I wish to kill?" Aoshi thinks long and hard about the one man that he wishes to kill, then it comes to him, "Naruto Uzumaki! Deathstroke is him?!"

"Yes, Tsunade has done a perfect job with raising our grandson nicely. Yes, he has became a fine warrior that I can call my Heir."


	14. Five Nights of Joker IV

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or DC Comics_

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **Five Nights of Joker IV**

"Knock, knock, knock!" says the Joker as he knocks on the door in front of him.

He waits as the mad man can hear foot steps coming closer and closer to the door. He ready his single action army at the thought of Barbara Gordon answering the door. It would be like all those years ago when he shot her and made her paralyze from the waist down. The look on her face when she was shot; like she couldn't of been shot. It was like no one would dare shot her and do it right in her face.

The door opens up, but what the Joker wasn't expecting was for Batman to be there tackling him to the floor. The Dark Knight easily put his handcuffs of the clown and take him outside where there is severally heavily armed police officers waiting with a few patrol cars and an armor truck waiting for him.

"Why what a grand welcoming!" Joker says with excitement, "You had all this made for little ol' me? Why I like it!"

Several of the officers grab the Joker and throws him in the back of the armor truck. It didn't take long before all the patrol cars, armor truck, and the Batmobile to leave.

"Target is leaving,"

"Copy that."

Deathstroke walk out onto the street while holding a grenade launcher. Taking aim just before where the patrol car was going to be fires and caused the ground to explode. The patrol car drives off the road and into the side of a building. There was another explosion with another patrol car crashing into an on coming car. The patrol car before the armor truck stops with said truck slamming into it. The Batmobile drives around the crashed cars and towards Deathstroke. The assassin takes out a disc and throws it across the ground underneath the Batmobile. The disc explodes with the Batmobile flying towards Deathstroke who just takes a step to the left for it to pass him.

The door to the armor truck fly open with SWAT member pouring out aiming their rifles at the assassin. It didn't do anything as each of the SWAT members fall to the ground as Quiet who is a mile away ejects a shell. Stepping over the sleeping, not dead SWAT members to find the Joker isn't there.

"Fuck it was a trap," Deathstroke simple says

"That's correct Deathstroke," Batman stated as he is standing behind the assassin, "I knew you would try something when we caught the Joker. You aren't going to kill him this time,"

"I only killed one Joker," Deathstroke turns to face Batman but steps in mid step, "No…" Deathstroke drops his grenade launcher and faces the other way, "How long I have waited."

Batman watched as Deathstroke just tands there. He looks to where the one eyed assassin is looking at to see something flying towards them. As it gets closer and closer Batman can finally make out what's flying towards them. Clinching his jaw tight as he came make out Wonder Woman flying towards them.

' _This isn't good. What's Wonder Woman doing here?_ ' Batman thought to himself.

This is something that Batman didn't want Wonder Woman here; or anywhere close to Deathstroke. If they fight it could cause so much damage if they get anywhere close to each other. What Batman really didn't want was for Wonder Woman to find out who Deathstroke truly is.

Wonder Woman lands on the ground. She changed her outfit, but not very much and is carrying a sword and a shield along with her lasso, "Batman, I was in the area when I heard about Deathstrok attacking,"

"Wonder Woman, you shouldn't be here!" Batman yelled out

"What are getting on about Batman? Deathstroke has been giving you problems along with the rest of the Justice League," Wonder Woman stated, "You need my help,"

"Wonder Woman," Deathstroke says in awe, "It's good to finally see you,"

Turning to Deathstroke to get a better look at the assassin, "Deathstroke," she looks long and hard at the assassin and there has something off about him, "You aren't the originally Deathstroke, are you?"

"You can tell? Strange it took Batman a few minutes, but you found out right away,"

"Who are you?"

"Why don't you find out?" Deathstroke takes his stance

"I see," Wonder Woman takes out her sword and shield, "You wish to duel!"

Batman was going to stop them, but quickly jumps back as Quiet takes upon herself to stop the Dark Knight from stopping them. Wonder Woman run towards Deathstroke who throws a punch at her. Raising her shield up to block the punch the Amazon can feel the weight behind the punch as she has a great difficulty blocking. Acting quickly the assassin grabs the edge of the shield and pushed it out of the way and kicked Wonder Woman away with himself falling. Taking out his 1911 and open fire at the Amazon who uses her shield to block the bullets.

Rolling to his feet to watch Wonder Woman running low to the ground with her shield up with him shooting at her as the Amazon takes cover behind a car. Diana looks over to see that Deathstroke is reloading his gun to jump over, kicks the gun out of his hand; only for the assassin to take out his Magnum and pulls the trigger. Blocking with her shield Wonder Woman gets in close to throw a punch that connects with his face. Using her shield as a weapon though Deathstroke grabs the shield, throws a punch underneath their arms to be blocked, throws a punch over the shield that connects to Wonder Woman's face. Taking advantage by grabbing the Amazon's shield to toss her just for Wonder Woman to land on her feet, but to lose her shield as the assassin has taken it. The Amazon swings her sword for it only to be blocked and a fist meets her face that caused her to roll back and to look at the assassin with her shield raised up.

Jumping towards the assassin to bring her sword down onto the shield as sparks fly from the friction. It became a battle of strength as they pushed each other back to gain footing. Seeing that if they continue to do this then it'll never end head butts the Amazon followed by a kick the not only forced Wonder Woman away from Deathstroke, but to make the woman drop her sword.

Running back at the assassin who throws the shield at the Amazon with said woman leaning to the side to watch as the shield cuts into a van. Deathstroke takes out a knife and begins trying to cut the woman. Watching and making sure that the blade doesn't touch her and blocking punches; though she tries to get in a few punches that are blocked. A heavy over hand punch came down with a quick hand to flip the knife up in the air to be quickly catch and thrust towards Wonder Woman's chest. She grabs and twists the assassin's hand. Deathstroke abandons his guard to take a swipe at the woman which she just ducks, ducks another swing to give Deathstroke a hay maker. Taking advantage and kicks Deathstroke into a car as his knife left his hand; jumping to land a knee into Deathstroke's chest forcing him to hit the car again. Block another hay maker to deliver a cross punch to Wonder Woman's face. He went to tackle Wonder Woman, but was catch and thrown to the ground. Rolling and jumping up onto his feet and grabs the Amazon's throat.

Diana can feel the strength behind the grip around her throat as it becomes difficult to breath. She looks into the single eye of Deathstroke to see that the eye color is blue. A shade of blue that she hasn't seen in years.

'Naruto?' Diana thought to herself.

Diana is thrown back hitting the car behind her to flip over and lands on the other side of the car. Deathstroke leaped onto the car's hood with a single bound, jumped off with his fist out crashing, and breaking the ground with said fist; Wonder Woman rolled out of the way at the last moment. Twisting around to block a body blow, then another, followed by several others before being hit hard enough to hit the side of a van that has her shield in the back. Deathstroke takes out another knife, spartan kicks Diana into the van with his knife coming down, but was stopped as it was blocked by Diana. Placing his other hand on the butt of the handle and forced his knife into the van and drags it over showing that the knife was made by High-Frequency Blade Technology as the blade cuts through the metal like it was butter.

Wonder Woman grabs and German suplex Deathstroke into the ground and quickly grabs her shield that is sticking out of the van. Blocks a swing, steps back from another swing, blocked a downward stab only for Deathstroke to take it in his other hand, right cross, blocks a kick with the shield, ducks a wide swing, and jams her shield into Deathstroke's left arm. She grabs Deathstroke's arm to reach around with her shield to hit Deathstroke's face, turns around placing her hand on Deathstroke's lower face and throws him over her shoulder with his helmet flying off.

Diana's breathing quickens as she can see Deathstroke's bright blonde hair; blonde hair that she hasn't seen in years since she was a child. Everything slows down as Deathstroke slowly stands to his feet and even slower turning around. That hair, that blue eye, that jaw line, everything that she can remembers from her childhood.

"Naruto…?" Wonder Woman whispers out with Deathstroke hearing it anyway

"Who the hell is Naruto?" asked Deathstroke with him taking out another 1911 only to lean out of the way as a grenade flies by him.

Diana turns around to see that James Gordon leaning on a car wearing SWAT gear and is holding a grenade launcher. The Amazon Princess turns around to see her old childhood friend gone.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto leaped rooftop from rooftop as he gets further and further away from the battlefield. He shouldn't of fought Diana. Because of their fight he lost his helmet.

Placing his fingers to his ear, "Doktor! I need to know where they've taken the Joker!"

"Right!" Doktor types away, "It was during the underpass when they changed the Joker out into another armor truck. Raiden is making his way there as we speak,"

"Thank you, Doktor,"

"Deathstroke, they have other Justice League members moving in as they are going to capture you everything they have. You need to hide your face before they get here," Doktor says before cutting his connection to Deathstroke

"Copy that! Quiet! I need a replacement!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The armor truck drives down a street that has been mostly cleared of vehicles that aren't law enforcement. Raiden steps out and walks onto the street several hundred yards away from the armor truck as it gets closer and closer.

"We have a cyborg out in front of us," one of the SWAT members radioed

"Justice League members are on their way. Don't lose the cargo."

Raiden takes out his sword as electricity sparks out of it. Jack decided to take the name Raiden and help Naruto out with whatever he needed. As a thank you Naruto made Jack a new High-Frequency Blade that is longer with a thicker blade width. Plates side across Raiden's face to form a helmet and charges the oncoming armor truck. With a single swing the armor truck is cut down the middle with the cut halves missing Raiden. The SWAT members gets out of the destroyed armor truck and open fire onto Raiden. Not wanting to kill them the cyborg dodges all the bullets as he gets closer to the SWAT members. Flipping the sword around and striking all the SWAT members, knocking them all out. The Joker who sat back and watched and was also taking photos of the whole thing.

"I have the target," Raiden says over his comms, "I need to get the target out of here quickly!"

Quiet who forced Batman to hide as Deathstroke and Wonder Woman fought it out quickly came back to the Blackbird and flies through the city. She hovers in place as a rope line is dropped out of the bomb bay doors. Raiden knocked out the Joker and tied him to the rope line with it being brought back up, and Raiden leaps up to the Blackbird. It was a good thing because Superman fly towards the Blackbird, but before he could get any close it disappears in a black mist.

"I'm starting to hate that ability." the Man of Steel stated.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto was picked up by Quiet with them teleporting several miles away. The Blackbird had an upgrade to change how it works. The outside of the plane wasn't changed, but it was lined with lead to prevent Superman or Power Girl from using their X-ray vision from looking inside. On the inside is completely different as it was refitted for Doktor to have a set up to give Deathstroke and Raiden support with information.

"We'll deliver Joker to our client and get you back to Alaska, Doktor," Naruto said to the doctor

"I must say it was fun to get out into the field every once and awhile," Wilhelm turns to face the blonde, "Why did you fight with Wonder Woman?"

"I didn't expect her to arrive like she did," he pauses to think, "It was a reaction that drove me to attack her,"

"Attack her? Like an instinct?"

"Yeah… It was like I was forced to moved; I couldn't control myself,"

"I think you need time to rest. Go somewhere you can think clearly and see the bigger picture,"

"I think I'll do just that."

 **-Coney Island-**

The Joker woke up tied to a chair with a single light shinning down onto him. He looks around trying to see where he is, but couldn't find anything.

"Hello, Mr. J!" Harley says stepping into the light

"Harley! I am glad to see you! Get me out of here and we'll have so much fun just like old times!"

"Yeah, the thing about that; I won't be getting you out of here," Harley walks over to a table full of medical tools, "I have some business to take care of," The crazy blonde picks up a hacksaw before turning around to slowly walk towards the Joker.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto pours himself a glass of whiskey before sitting down. He's been thinking about what happened with his fight against Wonder Woman. He can't wrap his head around it; something, or someone made him fight the Amazon Princess.

"What happened out there?" Naruto asked himself

"I would like to ask that as well," says Jiraiya who is sitting behind Naruto

"I wonder when you've get here. Why do you smell like blood?"

Jiraiya walks over and sits in front of Naruto, "I was here for about an hour watching your landlady torture the Joker down in the basement. You do know she's crazy, right?"

"I know that she is, I don't care. Why are you here?" the blonde asked the old man

"I saw the news how Deathstroke and Wonder Woman fought, but it was cut short when Deathstroke's mask came off. I have to ask something, Naruto; are you losing it?"

"No…" Naruto sighs in frustration, "It was like… I couldn't control myself,"

"What do you mean, Naruto? I thought you've made up your mind about not wanting revenge?"

"I did, but then I wanted the Amazons to pay for all the men they've killed over the years. To make them pay for what they did so that no one else would lose a father, husband, brother, or son," Naruto looks at his fixed wall, "But then it all changed as if something won't let me let go of all my anger, frustration, all of my hatred,"

"You can't, or won't?"

"Something won't let me. I tried to let go, but then I felt a drive to hurt the Amazons,"

"Naruto, I think you need some training,"

"Training? I thought all my training was finished?" giving Jiraiya a strange look

"You have, but you've never had training that was might for the mind and have resists for emotions,"

"Where?"

"Aokigahara." Jiraiya saws with a smile.

 **-Watch Tower-**

Wonder Woman kicks open the doors that lead into the meeting room with Batman waiting for her. The Dark Knight knew that the Amazon Princess was coming so he waited for her. She saw his face even if he said he wasn't Naruto; deep down Diana knew that was her Naruto, her old friend from all those years ago.

"Batman! I need to know if you knew this!" Diana holds up Deathstroke's mask that he left behind after their battle

Batman can't have Wonder Woman going out of her way and tear up the world looking for an old friend, "I don't know what you are talking about, Diana. This is a new Deathstroke that's been on the watch list for the League as he is good, very good. You know that he took on some of the heavy hitters from the League,"

"I know that because I was on the other side of the planet when that fight when down. I saw the recordings and saw those chains,"

"Chains?" Batman remembers those chains appearing and breaking through Green Lantern's construct, "Do you what those chains are? And what they can do?"

"There was only one other person who can use those chains, but she's been dead for years,"

"Do you know who she was?"

"Yes, her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She could of became Wonder Woman, but didn't. She was killed because…" Diana stops herself as she didn't want to remember how it happened, "She was killed and leave it at that. I thought her daughter died well, til today,"

"Then how did Deathstroke have those chains?" Batman asked

"I don't know. Kushina was the only person on Themyscira who could use those chains,"

"What about her daughter? Is it possible what you thought to be a daughter was in fact a son?" Batman says while trying to get Wonder Woman to think that her old friend was in fact a boy

"What!?" Diana clearly didn't like that thought, "Naruto was a girl! She and I use to play together when we were younger and did just about everything together!"

"You don't know that for sure, Diana. For all you know your friend could have been a boy,"

"Bruce!" shouted Diana, "If you keep saying that about my dead friend; I don't know what I'll do to you!"

"Very well." is all Batman could say as he watches Wonder Woman storm away.

He exhales in frustration. The pieces are coming together and the picture is painted even clearer. Naruto was born on Themyscira as a boy, instead of being a girl. His mother mostly like went into hiding to protect her son, but she couldn't stay hidden as Diana found them and became childhood friends; then the worst happened and they were most likely attacked by the Amazons with Kushina dying to do what every parents would do, protecting her son. From there Slade Wilson probably found Naruto with his dead mother and took him in to train for vengeance.

' _We're just alike. While I chose a path to make sure that no one knows that pain of watching their parents dying in front of them. And yet, Naruto went down the path for vengeance to make them pay for killing his mother. I wonder if I could of done the same thing if I walked down that path?_ ' Batman thought to himself.

The Dark Knight run through what Naruto must of went through to become what he did. Fighting in Liberia becoming one of the most feared child soldiers, trained by the League of Assassins, fighting some of the most dangerous people who ever walked the planet. It amazes him that someone could do that at such a young age and walk out on top.

 **-Gotham-**

It is a bright and sunny day in Gotham with everyone going about and doing their business. A cloud of smoke covers several blocks. The CDC quickly closed the surrounding blocks down and scan the air. Since there has been so many death with poisons and toxic smoke because the Joker they didn't want to take a chance.

"Sir, there's nothing in the air," said one of the CDC workers

"Why in the world would gas be released in the middle of the city without it effecting people?"

The smoke slowly clears and walks out of it is the Justice Buster. A battle suit that Batman made to use against the Justice League just in case if they ever go rogue.

"Of all time this could happen!" Batman yelled out.

 **-Flashback-**

Bruce looks over some paperwork for the upcoming quarter. He pauses as he turns his chair to look out over the city. It's been a few weeks since the Jokers broke out and started to wrack the city. This is something that Gotham has never faced before. He fears that Gotham might meets it end with everything that has happened. And it all started when the new Deathstroke appeared. It would seem that the world is changing even if it didn't want too. Deathstroke changed so much stuff that wouldn't normally changed. Ra's dying for good is a starter. Bruce wonders if Deathstroke is somehow able to do things that normally couldn't, or shouldn't happen.

' _Maybe I should talk to Doctor Fate about this. Deathstroke has proven that he's becoming a threat to the Justice League and he knows how to be a threat._ ' thought Bruce.

But before Bruce could think of anything else Wonder Woman flies through the window and grabs the billionaire.

"Wonder Woman?!" Bruce yelled out in surprised, "What are you doing?!"

Wonder Woman slams Bruce into the floor and flies out with Bruce in hand, "Diana!"

"Quiet, Bruce. I'm not going to listen to you anyway."

Wonder Woman flies to the park and slams Bruce into the ground. Groaning in pain as he turns over onto his front. The Amazon Princess grabs Bruce once more, but he quickly takes out two small devices and place them on the side of Wonder Woman's head. The Amazon Princess ripped off the devices.

"Alfred! Send the suit!" Bruce shouted out before Wonder Woman throws the billionaire across the park and slowly walk towards him

"Are you sure Master Bruce?" Alfred asked over the comms

"Just release the gas!" demands Bruce

"It's time Bruce. The Justice League is here to do something we're wanted to do for a long time," raising her sword up to reflect the sun on the shinning blade, "Kill you,"

"Activate Fenrir!"

 **-Flashback End-**

The Justice Buster walk towards Wonder Woman. She flies forward and swings her sword trying to cut through the thick metal.

"She means to kill you, Bruce. There's no conflict in her about it. No pupil dilation. No hesitation in her movements. Whatever is doing this to her, she's a bit slower then normal, but the fact remains," scanning Wonder Woman's body and tracking all her movements, "She's not pulling her punches. So you can either," Alfred told Bruce as he punches Wonder Woman in the face with her flying back and crashes into the wall

Grinning before blowing her hair out of her face, "Diana, you have to fight through whatever this is! Please, tell me who did this to you?"

"Maybe no one did this to me, Bruce. Did you ever think of that? Maybe I just hate you. Maybe we all do, and this is simple the end," standing up and fly towards the Justice Buster, "And you can hide in that suit. But chain mail, kevlar; there isn't an armor in existence I haven't cut through," cuts off Batman's left arm, "To bring an enemy the truth," stabbing Bruce in the chest

"Diana… Wh- Why…?" groans out

"Shhh. Just let it go dark, Bruce. Let it go dark." Wonder Woman whispers out.

What Wonder Woman doesn't know is that Bruce had placed a silver lasso on her that has been working for the last few minutes. Wonder Woman's most trusted tool is the Lasso of Truth that Hephaestus made to always find the truth so that it can come into the light. Seeing the darkness the Lasso of Truth the God of the Forge made the Bind of Veils in a moment of doubt, not long after he forged the lasso. He used an inverted version of the same weave; so instead of telling the truth, it tells lies.

"Base, are you picking up any others?" Batman asked Alfred

"Negatie Sir, nothing y…" a crimson flash passed the Justice Buster ripping off a plate of armor, "Yyyyyeeeeee…" zooming around, "Eeeeee…" the bat symbol was ripped off the chest piece, "Eeeeeetttttttttt."

Seeing how fast the Flash can go with speeds that even Superman can't use. He spent more money into the Justice Buster then about sixty percent of the world's nations put into their respective militaries. And a good deal of that money went towards a protocol for one man; making sure the srvers were fast enough for him. Faster than any human reaction. Fast enough to map his movements, assuming he wasn't an optimal speed and then fire the frictionless coating exactly where it needs to be before he can react. The strike is so fast the whole thing is over before I even know it.

A tiny laser fires and coats the ground in a speed not even the Flash can see with his slipping and crashing into a building.

"Bruce, enough tricks and gadgets. Now turn and face me like you have some damn honor and we'll…" didn't get to finish as a foam covers Aquaman.

Aquaman joined the League about two years ago after Ocean Master attacked the surface world by using tsunamis. Trying to show that not all Atlanteans don't have a hatred for the surface world he joined the Justice League, but also the United Nations to show further trust.

"That's the thing, Arthur. There's no honor in a street fight. The foam is made from powdered magnesium carbonate. It's the most absorbent material on Earth. A single gram has nearly eight hundred meters of surface area. Bottom line, the more you struggle, the more moisture it rips from your body. Now, look at me. Tell me who did this,"

Struggling to get free from the foam, "I look at you and see a dead man, that's all,"

"Who did this, Arthus?"

"Batman!" Alfred said over the comms

"What is it?" Batman answered back

"We're picking up movement. Something big coming at you," Alfred's daughter chimed in

"Sir, you should…"

"I'm staying here. It's the only safe place to fight them." Batman firmly stated.

Batman gets ready for what is coming. If it's Cyborg electromagnetic nerve tree, Green Lantern gets a citrine neurolizer, but please don't let it be him. He still should be off world. A boom comes and hits the Justice Buster through several buildings with the suit crashing into an old theater. Floating over the down Justice Buster is known other than Superman.

"Hello, Bruce. Sorry about you little Justice Buster suit,"

"Clark… please… See through this and talk to me. Who did this to you?"

"Who? Well, Bruce, it's actually sort of… funny."

If Batman stood around Wonder Woman would noticed a smile, Flash smirking, Aquaman grinning.

"No… No, not him!" growled out Batman's

"Oh, yes, Bruce; and no one's going to save you this time! Ha ha haha haha ha!"" laughs out a crazed Superman.

Batman has faced many foes, gods, monsters, mad men, and demons. He spent years gathering information on the members of the Justice League to take them down and make sure that they don't take a life. Superman is one of the few members that has so many plans to take down the Man of Steel. Shinning a red sun light that has the radiation even.

Batman punches Superman in the face where the red light is the strongest, "You like the knuckles, Clark? Each pod contains microscopic red suns. Collected from the dead solar systems with the aid of Dr. Ray Palmer," punches Superman once more, "I call them my Red Giants," punches Superman into the ground, "Now you're going to shake this thing,"

"Heh… Red Giants,"

"Even if I have to beat if the hell out of you!"

Superman flies out of the ground and crashes into a building. The Justice Buster climbs out of the hole. Superman stands out of the building laughing with the Joker grin as blood runs down his chin.

"Ssssoo, Bruce. Who winssss in a fight? Batman," firing hits heat vision at the Dark Knight, "Or Superman? Hahaha!"

A plasma shield opens up in front of the Justice Buster, "Nice try, but this suit is equipped with plasma shields to deflect heat vision. Thrust and thermal to counteract your freeze breath; and if you come near me, the knuckles will do the trick. So go on, Clark. Take your best shot,"

"B… B… Bangs."

Turning his heat vision to cut through the buildings and starting a fire. Flying up into the air to avoid the falling building to rip right through it to fire hit heat vision that melts the right arm of the Justice Buster. Batman forgot that Superman never crossed the line and would never go pass his limit for it would show the world that he can do anything and the world couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Heehee, upp… uppp… and awaaaayyyyy!" Superman grabs the Justice Buster and flies up high into the skies while ripping off pieces of the suit, "Where arrrre you, Brucuuce?"

"Clark! Listen to me!" another piece was ripped off, "Clark! Don't do this… dont-" having a had time breathing from the atmosheric pressure created by Superman

"Heehee! Therrre you arrree!" the Man of Steel rips off the finally piece of the suit

"Clark, please! This isn't you! It's him! And he-"

"Heehee! Hee sayssss beg!" laughs out Superman.

Batman sips in Superman's eye causing him to lose his powers. What the Dark knight sipped out was a buladiene-based synthetic rubber, a polymer laced with radioactive Kyrptonian dust. Alfred calls it Kryptonite gum. He kept a pellet in the suit's helmet. One of the greatest questions asked who would win in a fight between Batman and Superman. Same question, same answer; neither of them.

 **-Batcave-**

Hours later all the members of the Justice Leagues that attacked Batman were moved up to A.R.G.U.S. headquarters where some of the best people are looking after them. Bruce stares at the monitor that shows that each member was effected differently so that they could have been used. There were even some members affected that didn't even attack Batman as they were brought down by other members that weren't affected.

"The toxin in the Justice League is just a more vicious version of the original. With pathogens individuated to each member. For Vic, there's a rubberized microbe that makes killing the virus with a charge difficult. Barry, there're magnetized filaments," Batman stated

"He neutralized them broadly and specifically," Alfred told Bruce

"He's been planning this," spoke Julia.

Julia Pennyworth is Alfred's daughter is an agent of the Special Reconnaissance Regiment. Batman found her in Hong Kong and took her back to Wayne Manor for medical treatment after she was stabbed with a samurai sword through the chest by a Chinese gang boss she was hunting. At first when she was reunited with her long absent father it wasn't pleasant. She didn't like that her father who served in the British Royal Family was wasting his life away by tending to a fop like Bruce Wayne. Julia discovered the Batcave and took her father's role to coordinate when she saw Alfred's health started to decline.

"But they're faring all right?" Alfred asked

"Thy're faring. They're at A.R.G.U.S. where they're being treated with a quinolone I develped. A broad-based antitoxin. They're responding, but it'll take time; for days, maybe five," Bruce explained

"Five days? Nearly a week. I week without Superman, Wonder Woman, or some of the heavy hitters of the Justice League?"

"I know, Alfred. He's planning something big. Which is why I have to catch him, and why you need to get somwheree save. Both of you," Bruce told both Alfred and Julia

"Somewhere… Master Bruce, I hope you're joking,"

"Yo're not well, Alfred. And you know when it comes to him-"

Alfred cuts off Bruce, "What he did to me last time-"

This time Bruce cut off Alfred, "I know you're not at full strength right now. You need to-"

Again Alfred cuts off Bruce, "No, that monster… when he attacks you, he attacks us _all_ , this family! _My_ family! We haven't been the same since the last time. None of us has. And if you think I'm going to to sit by an-" Alfred started to cough

"Dad, take it easy," she walks her father over to a chair to sit down

Kneeling down in front of his old friend, "You want to stay Alfred? I'm not going to fight you, but at least rest,"

"I'll be fine, Sir. Now if you'll pardon my language; go get that bastard!" Alfred told Bruce

Bruce and Julia walk over to the Batcomputer to look over some images, "All right, then how did he get to your friends?" Julia asked the Dark Knight

"I'm you? I'm on the next plane to London. Like you said, this isn't your fight,"

"Hey, I told you I'd help you until my Father was better, and I meant it. Hell, you don't even know how to use my windows, yet. Here, let me," she tries to take over from what Bruce was doing, but he stops her

"Julia, this man, Joker-"

"Bruce. I work for the SRR. We know who he is. I know what he's done to you. And my Father. And I'm staring to to see him broken. Now, how?"

"The League isn't together many places. It's policy, the Watchtower is one of the few locations, the Hall of Justice is another,"

"Any charities they do? We were after a guy last year who put uranium in schools his targets were visiting en masse for charity,"

"The Gotham Children's Hospital last month,"

"So where is he? Where do you think he'll hit you from next?"

"In his own twisted way, he sees himself as serving Batman. He thinks he makes Batman stronger by challenging him with his greatest nightmares. He sees himself as Batman's friend; he used to, at least. But after the last time we fought, if I can glean any meaning in this fight attack, it's friend turned enemy." explained Bruce.

This has changed things. It all started when Tom killed the original Joker, followed by the five unlucky people turning into the Joker and was thrown in jail so that they wouldn't bring harm to the world. People at S.T.A.R. Labs to help them and try to have them cured. It wasn't til a woman walked in and set them free. With the five Jokers running around bringing chaos and harming innocent people. Each time a Joker appeared it brought more death and pain. With each Joker they pushed to harm people in new and different ways, but each Joker was killed because those that fought him saw it fit to end the mad man. It shows that the world doesn't want the Joker around anymore.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It's only been a few years and the city is in chaos from the new Joker Toxin. Unlike the other Joker Toxins, this one acts like a virus as it spreads from person to person. The CDC are working overtime to finding a cure or trying to keep hot zones from spreading any further.

Bruce wakes up with a start, "Bruce!" Julia said out in surprised

"Sir! You've come out of it. Are you-"

"I'm," Bruce unhooks himself from the chair that he is strapped down to, "I'm fine. The toxin; it was some kind of twilight anesthetic. I was aware, awake, but my eyes couldn't focus. My hearing was dull; it was like being underwater. He did it? Released a virus?" asked Bruce

"We barely made it out of the city and got you to Arkham, Master Bruce. By the time we had, the city center was madness," Alfred explained to the Dark Knight

"It was bloody unbelievable. The military and the CDC, the police, they're tring to keep it to these red areas, hold it at yellow," Julia waved her hand to the monitor show blocks that are red and yellow, "But it's… I've never seen anything like it,"

"I need to see." Bruce stated.

Batman went to Arkham as it has been closed down for a few months. There was an earthquake that caused the facility to fall apart in on itself. The inmates were moved to different locations and watched heavily. As Batman walked through the destroyed building trying to see if the Joker left anything that could lead to any type of clue. Anything that could help. While he was there he met with Eric Border someone who worked at Arkham Asylum. During their talk Eric locked up Batman and revealed that he was the Joker, hiding in plain sight. By using a play on words as Eric comes from the El which is proto-norse meaning eternal and reiks which is Gothic, meaning prince. And border is a homophone for bourder which is an obsolete word for jester.

"The CDC too blood samples. Before everything completely collapsed. They're there," Julia told Bruce what the CDC was doing

"Airborne?" wanting to know how the virus is spread from person to person

"Exactly. Micro drops on pathogen coated in resistant mucus disseminated into the air every time an infected person coughs or spits or,"

"Laughs of course," Bruce guessed, "A laugh is just a series of diaphragmatic spasms; coughs in rapid fire. A viruse that spreads like laughter. Damn,"

"And they just… keep laughing, Bruce,"

"You followed my protocol?" Bruce wanting to know if Julia made sure that a cure can be made

"Of course, Sir. We ran simulations with antitoxin, but…" Alfred hesitates

"But what, Alfred?"

"Well, it seemed to be working, but then… but then the virus resisted. There's something new in this strain he's created, Sir. Something resilient in a way… well, in a way that seems almost unnatural. It's virulent, fast acting, and seemingly unkillable. I'm afraid it's his masterpiece, Sir,"

"Nothing's unkillable. Not him, not it. I've created hearly a hundred cures for the Joker Toxins over the years. Antitoxins, antibios, steroids; how many have you tested so far?" Bruce asked wanting to know just how different this Joker Toxin is from the others

"Bruce…" Alfred started to say

"We tested all of them," Julia finished what her father was going to say, "Fact is, none worked. Not even close like Dad said, there's something in the bond; some secret element we simply can't overpower. We're at a loss,"

"Pull up the first case,"

Julia walks over to the computer and brings up the file, "Here. Gotham Presbyterian, but why-"

"Whoever the first patient was, they walked into the hospital before the virus manifested fully. They were a carrier. With some kind of initial resistance. Pres has an infectious disease ward with full lockdown facilities. Whoever patient zero is, they're likely still there. If I can get a sample from that person, I should be able to figure out an antibody,"

"I'm coming with you," Julia told Bruce

"No, you help from here," the billionaire told Penny-Two

"With everything that's-"

"That's the job, Julia." Bruce once again told Julia.

 **-Coney Island-**

While Gotham is going mad because of the Joker; there is another that is preparing. Fixing her hair into pigtails with one of the pigtail's colored pink and the other colored blue. Making sure that her lipstick is on correctly, fixing her belt, and picks up a black and gold .44 Magnum with the words love and hate on the cylinder's sides. Harley walks over to a baseball bat that has the same color scheme as her hair and then picks up her sledge hammer.

"It's time for me to end this once and for all." Harley told herself.

This is the last Joker to still be alive. The last mad man who could cause so much damage. Harley made up her mind that she should be the one that gets to kill the Joker; even if Batman stands in her way. After all, it's only right that she gets to be the one that ends it all.

 **-Gotham-**

The city streets are in full riot. People are running around fighting each other. Fires spread from building to building, the military opening fire onto the civilians with said civilians overrunning the military and taking their weapons. So much death and destruction all because a man just wants to watch the world burn.

 **-Batcave-**

While Batman is away Deathstroke slowly rises out of the water that comes from one of the many underwater tunnels. He'd knew the location of the Batcave for a few weeks, but never acted upon it. When Deathstroke fought and defeated Batman in Fairbanks, Alaska he planted a tracking device on the Cape Crusader to follow him and maybe learn more who Batman really is. After seeing the Justice Buster in action Naruto knew that Batman has knowledge on how to defeat all of the members of the Justice League. With the knowledge to fight any member of the Justice League.

' _Knowing how to defeat the Justice League will come in handy down the road._ " Deathstroke told himself.

Deathstroke barely has any equipment on him as the defensive for the Batcave is one of if not the best guarded place on the planet. The most difficult part was swimming for ten miles without any equipment. Naruto wonders if even Batman will be able to break in his own cave.

He make sure that no one was around and sneak over to the computer. Taking out a flashdrive from his empty eye scotch to start hacking into the computer. It will take sometime before the information to be found and downloaded. So all he has to do is sit back and wait; walking into the shadows to disappear.

 **-Gotham-**

Chaos in of itself was what Gotham is right now. Harley made her way through the city making sure that she isn't seen. She can say that this new Joker Toxin that the Joker made made is something else. She has some resists to it because all Joker Toxin has the same base that all Joker Toxin has, though this stuff is taking its toll.

"Where did he made this stuff? This is nothing like the old Joker Toxin," she stands behind a dumpster watching a parade go by, "Well, I wasn't expecting that."

During his time running around Gotham Joker raided a warehouse full of parade floats, "Welcome all!" Joker shouted out for everyone to watch, "I hope you all are having a great time! Because I know I am!"

"Mr. J! This is so much fun! Where is Batman?" Lottie asked the Joker while wearing a gas mask

"Why my dear, it is simple; kill the Bat!" laughing at the thought of his long time frenemy, "It is time for our dance to finally end."

Lottie watches the Joker laughs at the thought of ending their eternal battle. Harley seeing enough takes out her sledge hammer and run towards them. She leaped up and swings her sledge hammer downward destroying the floor of the parade float.

"Harley?" the mad man questioned, "What are you doing?!"

"What do it look like?" Harley brings up her sledge hammer, "I'm here to stop you and put you back into the ground where you belong,"

"Lady, you have to get by me first," Lottie steps in front of the Joker

"Who the hell are you suppose to be?" the blonde asks

"Why I'm Lottie, the Joker's new Harley Quinn. I'm your replacement,"

"Honey, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. Do you not see what that mad man is doing? Don't you see what he's doing to the city?" Harley asked the woman

"OF course I see what he's doing! I wouldn't be here if I didn't know what's going on! I want to follow the Joker,"

"Well, it looks like I have to do this the hard way." Harley swings her sledge hammer at Lottie.

Lottie was just a follower, not a fighter. Harley spent years fighting some of the best people in the world and while she may of not come out on top most of the time; she still walked away from those fights. Fighting Batman does teach you how to take a punch and how to land without getting hurt too much. So when Harley hit Lottie with her sledge hammer she didn't know how to take a hit and went down.

"Well, that was a let down," Joker pulls out a chainsaw with the engine roaring, "I'll just have to cut you to pieces!"

The Joker swings his chainsaw around trying to cut his old partner up. Shortly after he'd gotton out from his prison the mad man looked up where Harley went to. It was easy to find her since he knew how Harley thought and knew what to look for. She made a new life without him and lived a normal and boring life without any chaos. Harley had the gall to turn her back on him and not break him out of prison.

"I'll chop you up into tiny pieces, my Harley!" cutting through the parade float

"I don't think so!" Harley jumps back from the Joker's attack.

 **-Batcave-**

Deathstroke takes out the flashdrive as it finally finished downloading all the data on the Justice League and how to beat them. It took long then the assassin wanted, but what done is done.

' _Now all I have to do is leave and no one-_ ' Naruto's thought was stopped when he heard the sound of a gun cocking

"I wouldn't move if I were you," commanded Alfred as he holds a shotgun to Deathstroke's head

"Alfred Pennyworth, butler of Bruce Wayne who happened to be Batman. Nice shotgun you've got there,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted information on the Justice League for all is coming together. All is coming to circle,"

"Talking in riddles like what Batman said,"

"I do many things that don't make sense. If I let people know what I'd want, then people will know what I'm thinking. I have to be ahead of my enemy by ten steps,"

"To defeat your enemy without losing anything in turn,"

"You have that right, Mr. Pennyworth. For what I have been planning has taken years and I'm so close to finally be done,"

"Why don't you tell me, Deathstroke? The Justice League isn't your target; who is your real target? From one soldier to another?"

"A Soldier's Code?" Deathstroke looks at Alfred, "Why should tell you?"

"Out of all your showcasing the only time you fought with the intent to kill was during your fight with Wonder Woman. Is Wonder Woman your really target?"

"You are Batman's butler, Mr. Pennyworth. I'm sure you know what Batman knows and has a good guess,"

"Not really if I has to say so myself. If I was a wanderer from the east what would I say from a stranger of the west," Alfred challenges Deathstroke

"I would say welcome traveler from the east as I would of the west. You know the greetings; what is your question?" Deathstroke answered the challenge that only soldiers would know

"You are an Amazon, correct?"

"Yes, I am a male Amazon,"

"I thought all Amazons are women? How can you be an Amazon if you are a man?"

"Because the Amazons would raid passing ships, take their cargo, rape the men, and then kill said men. Nine moths later the Amazons give birth to the next generation of Amazons,"

"That… is something I didn't expect. To think the Amazons would so something like; I guess revenge comes to full circle,"

"Like how Hercules and his army raided Themyscira; raping all of the Amazons and in turn they rape men. All the current Amazons are children of rape,"

"You never said what happen to the boys that are born; what happen to them?"

"My Mother saw them throw the new born baby boys into the seas. Mom couldn't do that so she ran and had me a month later. It wasn't until it was years later that the Amazons somehow found out about us, and take for mine and Mom's heads. I watched her die before my very eyes,"

"So you want revenge for what they did to your mother?" Alfred can clearly see how similar Batman and Deathstroke are as they lost their parents at a young age

"I do want revenge, but not in the way you are thinking. Tell me, how do you destroy a society?"

"How to destroy a society?" Alfred gives Deathstroke a strange look

Taking off his mask as Alfred most likely knows who he really is, "By making it so that the Amazons can't have children ever again,"

"And how do you plan to do that?"

Naruto walks over and stares into the darkness, "I am the owner and CEO of Whirlpool Shipping, one of the biggest shipping companies in the world. I plan to release a new ship that will change how shipping is done across the world. Think of it; fishermen never being lost at sea, cargo never being raided by pirates, or storms taking ships and all the crews down to the bottom of the sea,"

"And what will you do once you release those new ships? After the Amazons won't be able to raid ships to take their cargo and rape men? What then?"

"Then? I live my life," Naruto turned his head to look at Alfred, "The Amazons will die out because they won't be able to have children without going into Man's World,"

"What if the Amazons decide to attack the mainland and take what they want?" Alfred can see what the Amazons can do.

The Amazons could take the world and won't be stopped. The Amazons are some of the best warriors in the world and they are trained by the best.

"Then I will kill them all to save the world from their rage. I have to take my leave now, Mr Pennyworth. A stranger of the west says farewell to the wanderer of the east what would I say?"

"I would say look for the tomorrow from one to another as the wanderer heads back to the east." Alfred watches Deathstroke dive into the water.

 **-Gotham-**

Ripping and tearing through streetlights, mailboxes, and bits of cars as Joker run down the street laughing like the mad man that he is. Turning around and swinging his chainsaw at Harley who brings up her sledge hammer up to block, but it was cut in half as the teeth goes straight through the wooden handle. Acting quickly to take out her baseball bat that met the side of the Joker's face. Growling at Harley as she won't let him get to where the mad man needs to get at.

Lottie who has chanced the two as they run down the street fighting each other. Seeing that the Joker got hit by a baseball bat jumped to get revenge for hurting the Clown Prince. The Joker saw Lottie takes out a knife and gets in between them; smiling as a nasty thought came to mind. Lottie takes a few stabs at Harley til a pain unlike any other goes through Lottie's back that comes out of her chest. The chainsaw cuts into Lottie's back that goes through her body and out of her chest with some of the chainsaw teeth making some cuts on Harley. Joker runs off laughing at the thought of killing those two at once.

Harley lays Lottie down as she chokes on her own blood. It reminds Harley of all the times that the Joker would of done the same thing to her when she still worked for him. Throwing her out of a window, throwing her off a building, throwing her off a bridge, shooting her, hitting her, or anything that would cause Harley harm to force any hero to save her. As long as there was a way to take advantage the Joker would do anything to win; even if he were to lose.

Harley takes out her gun and aims it at Lottie's head, "This wouldn't of happened to you if you didn't followed the Joker. No one is to blame, but yourself." Harley didn't even let Lottie to say anything because a bullet found a new home in her head.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Harley followed a trail of blood to the park that leads to a manhole. She looks down into the darkness with her jumping down to finish this. She lands while kneeling to slowly stand to her feet. It was dark, but there are some candles that light the way. The crazy blonde follows the candles to come upon a glowing green pool of liquid.

"What is this place?" Harley asked out loud as her voice echoes across the cave

"This place!" Joker jumps out on a ledge overlooking the glowing green pool of liquid, "This is a Lazarus Pits in its purest form!"

"So this is what your new virus is made out of," Batman says while stepping out of the shadows, "You've found this place and made a virus that could change and not have a cure,"

"Batman? What are you doing here? Did you follow me? You'd followed me, didn't you!" Harley accuses the Dark Knight, "That's so stalkerish!"

Ignoring Harley, "What are you planning on doing Joker?"

Grinning at his long time friend, "Why to end everything of course! Ha haha hahaha!"

"This ends now!"

"No!" yelled out Harley, "This is my fight, Bats!" she walks in front of Batman glaring at the Joker, "This has been coming for a long time,"

"Are you sure?" he can see that Harley wanted to fight the Joker no matter what

"Don't you have a cure to make?" not waiting for Batman to answer as she jump towards the Joker with her baseball bat coming down onto his head.

Batman runs over and quickly takes a sample of the Lazarus Pits, "Do you have it, Penny-Two?" said over the comms

"Yes, it's a perfect match. With this a cure can be made. Batman, you have to move quickly for I don't know how long the city can last!"

"I'm on my way." Batman looks over to see that Harley isn't giving the Joker any ground during their fight.

Batman leaves for he has to save the city and believe that Harley will do the right thing. Swinging and swiping at his old partner with a pair of knives. The mad man wants to end Harley once and for all. Blocking a few stab thrusts with her bat Harley uses the handle to hit the Joker in the face; taking a step back only for a knife to find itself in her side. Grinning at the sight of Harley in pain gives Joker some sick pleasure. Shoving the end of her bat into the Joker's gut which caused him to bend over and lose his breathing, bring up the bat to bring it down onto the mad man's head.

Harley walks away from the Joker as he groans on the ground. Grinning the Joker jumps up driving his knives into both of Harley's shoulders. Joker then kicked Harley in the side forcing her down. The crazy blonde kicks the Joker's feet causing him to fall over and she quickly swung her heel up and then down onto the Joker's face breaking his nose. Harley stands to her feet and grabs her bat.

"Batter up!" Harley brings her bat down onto Joker's back, "Strike one!" cracking her bat onto Joker's left kneecap, "Strike two!" cracking at Joker's elbow, "Strike three!" cracking at Joker's ribs, "Home run!" cracking at the Joker's head.

Harley drops her bat and takes out her gun, has the cylinder to look at the five remaining bullets, side the cylinder back, and walks back over to the Joker who is on his hands and knees.

"So this is how it end?" looking up at Harley Quinn the one that he made, "Poetic!"

"No, it's not. With your death the world won't have to live in fear anymore." Harley fired her gun into the Joker all five times, but hasn't killed him, "I'll give you something that you don't won't, can't have. You won't a grand death, you'll have a quiet death. A death that has no meaning."

Harley didn't give the Joker time to say anything as he found her fingers wrapping around his throat. The pressure slowly building, losing air, slowly everything is becoming dark. Since Harley shot him there isn't anything that the Joker can do to stop her. It was silent. There was no grand explosion. There was no grand massacre. There was nothing. Harley knew this as the Joker feared one thing in the whole world, and that was people forgetting him as if he was dust in the wind.

 **-Aokigahara-**

Naruto stands before the treeline. Jiraiya told him that Aokigahara will help him in found himself. This please will force Naruto to face his demons and ghosts from his past. But there is a flip side; if he can't then Aokigahara will take him and the world will forget that Naruto Uzumaki has ever existed.

"I will face my darkness. That's a promise of a lifetime!"

 **-Author's Note-**

This ends the Five Nights of Joker Arc and the next arc is the one that everyone has been waiting for. That's right! Naruto will have to face his past as he will not only face against the Wonder Woman, the Amazons, but also the Gods of Olympus. I would like to see this story be made a reading story with the Justice League reading this. PM me if you want to do it. And I finally thing! Fuck you flamers! Fuck you all! I won't be naming anyone *cough* Polaruspax *cough* you are an asshole.


	15. Two Sides One Coin

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **Two Sides One Coin**

The cries of pain as a woman pushes out a crying baby girl. The newborn was taken and cleaned. The pregnant starts to scream again pushing out another baby girl. Baby after baby was born with all of them being born a girl.

"My Queen, all of your babies are health and all are girls," the doctor told her queen

"That's…" trying to regain her breath from childbirth, "Good. That's good," she stands up and the handmaidens place a rob on her and doesn't even bother to close the rob, "What of the Oracle?"

"The Oracle has said that your daughters will fight against a male Amazon from Themyscira,"

"Really now?" the queen says with surprise, "It seems that my aunt has let a boy to be born,"

"No, My Queen, the Oracle said that the boy is off Themyscira,"

"Off Themyscira? I must see the Oracle," the queen stops to look at her seven daughters as they all quietly sleep, "My daughters," is all the queen said before leaving.

Walking outside into the desert with the hot sun shinning down onto the kingdom that's hidden from the world. Just like the Amazons of Themyscira the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall are some of the greatest warriors in the world. These Amazons unlike their Sister Tribe are more ruthless, stronger, and far more dangerous. While the Themyscira Amazons raid ships to take what they want; the Bana-Mighdall Amazons raid nearby towns to have children, but have a relationship to protect them if bandits or other governments decide to attack them. The queen made her way to a temple that is built into the side of a cliff side. It is a work of wonder. Inside the temple has several different statues with a giant fire in the middle of the temple.

Walking inside to see the Oracle is waiting for the queen, "My Queen, I thought you would be with your children?" asked the Oracle

"I will be, but I heard from my handmaiden that you had vision, correct?"

"Yes, My Queen," the Oracle grabs a hand full of powder and walks over to the giant fire which then she tossed the powder into the flames, "It seems Themyscira has written its end."

The fire roars as the flames open up a mirror. The Queen watches as the Amazons fight against a woman with red hair. How she killed her former sisters while protecting her son. While the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall don't like men and will only lay with a man to have a child; they don't go out of their way to kill a child just because he was born a boy. The Queen has to say that the red haired Amazon shows great skill with her butchering the Amazons like they are nothing. Then she saw how she protected her son with her very body and jumped from a cliff into the waters below.

"So this is the child that will fight my daughters?" she asked the Oracle, "How will the fight turn out?"

"I…" hesitates but tells her the grim truth, "All, but one dies at his hands,"

With centuries of experience to keep her anger at bay, "Why are they killed?"

"You… You sent them to fight and bring him here so that our Sisters may use him to give us strong daughters. Your daughters fail as he is too strong,"

"So he learns how to fight and become a great warrior?"

"He fights in a war that divides a country," Liberian Civil War, "Fight against the cold weather of the north," the Alaskan Frontier, "Beaten by an agent of darkness," tortured by David Cain, "Wears a red x to fool up and coming champions," becoming Red X and tricked them, "Meet with Death itself," meeting and becoming friends with Didi, "Welcomes the world's darkness," entering the underworld for the Senju Clan, "Fighting and killing a master assassin," killing David Cain, "And defeating his master," winning against Slade Wilson and becoming the new Deathstroke, "The boy becomes one of the greatest fighting in the world, and knows how to use it to win fights that he shouldn't win against people that are better then him,"

"If my daughters are to fight him, then they need some of the best training that our fellow Sisters can give to them; don't you say?"

"Yes, My Queen!" the Oracle bows her head.

The queen leaves the temple and makes her way back to her children. Standing and marching is Queen Phthia, daughter to Queen Antiope, niece to Queen Hippolyta Amazon of Themyscira, and cousin to Diana Princess of the Amazons of Themyscira.

Phthia looks and stares at her seven daughters Hypsiple, Anaya, Penthiselea, Atalanta, Dalma, Tender, Exoristos. All seven of her daughters that will be trained to be the very best Amazons that the Bana-Mighdall has or will ever seen.

"My daughters will be my sword, my spear, my shield, and finally you will be the future." Phthia told her daughters.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Years went by with the training for the daughters of Phthia. Hypsiple being the oldest trained the hardest as she is to become queen if should anything were to happen to their mother. She learned how to use her sisters and command them to fight together. They fought some of the strongest Amazons that Bana-Mighdall had.

A large Amazon hits both Anaya and Dalma away and force them into a wall. Atalanta jumps on the large Amazon, but was quickly grabbed and thrown onto her sisters. Hypsiple saw that her sisters are being hurt leap to kneed the large Amazon, swings her body over and grabs the large Amazon's head to bring her down.

"Excellent, Hypsiple. You are making out to be a fine leader for your sisters,"

Kneeling to her mother, "Thank you, Mother. I must protect me Sisters at all cost; be they be blood or figuratively,"

Smiling at her eldest daughter, "You make a fine queen someday and your husband will be by your side,"

"Mother, why must I take a husband if we just take what we want?" Hypsiple

Smiling at how her daughter thought, "You know that our customs make it so that we take what we want from Man's World, but this man is different. He is an Amazon born from out Sister Tribe,"

"I don't understand, Mother,"

"Give it time and you'll understand." Phthia tells her eldest daughter.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Daughters of Phthia watch a live image of Naruto with a use of a combination of magic and technology fighting in the Liberian Civil War. Naruto running across a field with mortar shells crashing all around him. The sound of the shells falling with a sound that given enough times a solider will know to take cover, the thundering explosion of said shell causing dirt, plants, body parts, and anything caught in the blast radius. Naruto ran through mortar fire before to know to keep moving, to always move.

Taking cover behind a destroyed jeep Naruto takes the magazine out of his AK-47 to see that it is full and reloads it. The Golden Devil runs out behind from the destroyed jeep. Running and diving over sandbags with those firing the mortars are killed without remorse. Children came running shortly afterward to take the mortars.

"My daughters, can you tell me what the male Amazon did?" Phthia asked her daughters

"He ran across a field of explosions with no fear," Dalma answered

"Good answer. Showing fear is a two prong emotion. While a warrior doesn't want fear; fear also shows that you are still alive,"

"Mother, I thought fear was a bad thing," Tender said

"It depends. Fear can be used to made the enemy lose all hope of winning in a battle, but fear can also be used as a weapon. Fear can be a double edge sword. This male Amazon learned that and uses it as they fear him as the Golden Devil,"

"He does has very nice hair," Hypsiple commented on

"When a warrior fights on the battlefield are called that stands out about them. Learn, and become strong from these lessons." Phthia said to her daughters.

Phthia's daughters learn and grow stronger over the years to fight and defeat Naruto. Learning everything that they can about him so that they have any advantage to win for when their great battle.

 **-Aokigahara-**

Naruto and Jiraiya stand outside of the treeline before Aokigahara. Jiraiya told that the spirits in the forest feed off the negative emotions from anyone who steps foot into the forest. This is the perfect place as to why Naruto attacked Wonder Woman a few days ago. The spirits will drive what drove him to do something that he himself said he wouldn't do, but did anyway.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Naruto asked the old sage

"Of course! I mean there are other places in the world that can do this, but this place you already know; better to go with a place that you know, right?"

"I guess," saying with uncertainly, "So I go in and the spirits will attack me because of my negative emotions, correct?"

"That's correct, but you won't be able to leave til you conquer your darkness,"

"And if I don't?"

Inhales then exhales, "Then you don't exist anymore," Naruto gives Jiraiya a strange look, "Like what I'd said. The spirits of Aokigahara will make everyone in the whole world forget about you; as if you'd never existed in the first place. Naruto, I'm saying this as a sage that this place will show you things that you don't want to see, make you hear things that you don't want to here. Aokigahara isn't called the Forest of Suicide just for show,"

"Just like everything else then," taking a few steps forward, "The world has been out to get me even before I was born; nothing new. What if I don't find what made me do what I did?"

"Oh, you'll find it. You'll find it and you may not like it, Naruto," looking at the forest, "You must understand that this isn't for the lighthearted. I know that you've trained with the best in the world and have been through stuff that most people wouldn't be able to walk out of in one piece; this is different. The spirits won't just attack you negative emotion, they'll attack your very being,"

"They'll attack what makes me me, I get it. I do. It'll take everything that I have for this trial,"

"Good! Now you can't have anything on you, but your clothes. Oh, and no shoes,"

"Really?" raise an eyebrow at that, "Why no shoes?"

"It's summer so you don't have to worry about that,"

"Fine!" Naruto takes out his wallet, keys, knife, 1911, and takes off his socks and shoes and gives them to Jiraiya, "So I just walk in and what?"

"Just walk in and the spirits will do all the work." Jiraiya tells Naruto.

Sighing at what he is about to do walks forward, but stops right in front of the treeline. Taking a look back at Jiraiya to see him waving for the blonde to go inside. Naruto takes a step forward and just as fast as he placed his foot down; he notice that something was off. Turning back to look at Jiraiya once more, but to only see no one there.

"Jiraiya?" but no one answered, "What the hell?"

 **-Bana-Mighdall-**

"The time is now!" the Daughters of Phthia check their armor, "The time is here!" checking their weapons, "You've all been training for this!" each of the daughter place a mask over their faces, "Go forth!" they all run out of the temple and out of Bana-Mighdall, "Go and fight the male Amazon, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The time has come for the Daughters of Phthia to fight the one that they have been training to fight against for years now. They've learned anything and everything they could find about Naruto Uzumaki so that they could fight and defeat him. It is their duty, their right.

 **-Aokigahara-**

Naruto walks through the thick, dense, untouched forest of Aokigahara. Ever since Naruto took his first step into the Suicide Forest it seemed off. Like there is something watching him. Stopping to look to his left, then to his right; nothing.

' _Why do I feel like something is watching me?_ ' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto notice something that he should of notice sooner. It was quiet. Too quiet. There is no sound which shouldn't be possible. Being in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of nature there is always sound. Nature isn't quiet. There is no birds chirping, no deer walking around, no bugs making noise. The only thing that is making any type of noise is the wind moving the tree branches and running water from a nearby stream.

' _Is this the forest doing?_ ' looking around trying to see anything, ' _What the hell?_ '

Turning to face himself. His single eye widen at himself standing in front of him. The most noticeable thing is the Naruto standing in front of him has both of his eyes.

" **What do we have here?** " the other Naruto says, " **Why did you come here?** "

"What are you?"

" **Why I'm you! What else can I be?** "

"A spirit of the forest? A ghost to show that I'm finally going mad?"

Smirking at his other, " **You may call me Yami. I am the darkness that is inside you,** " Yami walks over to lean on a tree, " **Again; why are you here?** "

"Figured you'd don't want me here. You are me, so you should know what I want,"

"Of course I know. I just wanted to hear the words come straight out of your mouth,"

"Why did I attack Wonder Woman?"

" **That's simple!** " Yami raises both of his hands up, " **You are the nature of war!** " Naruto gives Yami a strange look, " **Why don't you come out?** " Yami called out.

Stepping out from behind a tree is Ares, the God of War for the Greek Gods. Though the thing that caught his eye is that Ares is not wearing armor. He's wearing a tan suit, barefooted with blood soaked pants legs, and a long white beard.

"Well, what do we have here?" War says, "My other student,"

"What the fuck is going on!?" Naruto demands, "Other student? Student? You never taught me shit!"

"You have a mouth on you. To make things easy to understand I had two students. You and another. You should know the other student; because you will fight her with a drive to see who's better,"

"Diana…." mutters Naruto

"Correct. I decided to have two students. One student that was taught by me as a form of nurture; and you were taught without a teacher as a form of nature. I wanted to see who was stronger; nature or nurture,"

"Fuck you, Ares! Is this just a game to you!?" growled out Naruto, "You bastard!"

"Unlike the Amazons you don't hold back. Is it because how the strong live and the weak die? But I can't say anymore as you have guests to fight."

Ares steps behind a tree and disappears. Naruto looks over to Yami just for him to be gone. Growling at the thought that a god caused him to act the way he did. Turning around to see seven women walk towards him.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked the seven women

"We are the Daughters of Phthia. We came here fight and defeat you, Naruto Uzumaki. We are the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall," Hypsiple told the blonde

"Amazons," never heard of the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall, "I never heard of you. Are you related to the Amazons of Themyscira?"

"We will not answer any of your questions, male!" Penthiselea yelled out.

Seeing each of the Bana-Mighdall Amazon take out a different weapon, ready for combat. Penthiselea was the first one to act by charging Naruto. It was like Liberia all over again. No weapon. No equipment. Nothing. Naruto kicked Penthiselea's sword up out of her hands, kneed her in the stomach, and runs away from the Bana-Mighdall Amazons.

' _I can't fight them like this. Can't fight them all at once!_ '

Running, jumping and, dodging arrows being shot at him. Exoristos who is the fastest caught up to Naruto to thrust her spear at the blonde's back. Leaning to the side for only the blade to cut his shirt. A whip wraps around Naruto's right arm and the force from it caused Naruto to hit the ground. Looking over just to see Anaya holding and pulling the whip towards her. Kicking off the ground to pull Anaya with him as he lands on a tree branch. Naruto grabs the whip and drops down to swing over and kicks Anaya forcing her to let go of the whip. Naruto lands in a kneeling position before slowly standing up.

" **Why are you fighting?** " Yami asked, " **Let them kill you.** "

Ignoring Yami as he stares at the Bana-Mighdall Amazons. He can tell the difference between the Amazons. They are stronger then the ones on Themyscira. It shows that they don't waste their movements and that everything they use is to a means of the end. All of them work in perfect order.

' _This is going to be difficult. That's for sure._ '

Cracking the whip to whip it around at Anaya, but training with said weapon for years made it easy to regain her stolen weapon. Exoristos leap in front on Naruto with her spear inches away from his heart. Kicking the spear up to drop down and quickly to bring up his knee to buried in her stomach. Jumping away from a sword swing to run away from the Daughters of Phthia once more.

 **-Coney Island-**

Harley sighs as she walks out of her bathroom. A nice hot long bath does it wonders after a long day. Running around collecting rent, getting the hot water heater working again, going to work and listen to all her patients, then having a roller derby match it can be tiring.

"Harley," said woman screams as Batman scared her, "We have to talk,"

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Harley walks over to her dresser, "Turn around so that I can get dress!" Batman turns around, "Why are you here?"

"I came here to talk about the Joker. You killed him,"

"So what?" putting on a pair of pants to finish getting dress, "I moved on and now I can be a peace finally,"

"Yes, but if I wanted to I could have the police here to arrest you for murder,"

"And go back to jail," Harley stares out the window, "So are you?"

"No, I know that should anyone kill the Joker it should have been you. I have been keeping an eye on you to make sure that you don't do anything. And while you did some crazy things, you did it to help people,"

"I'm hearing a but coming, and not in a good way,"

Ignoring Harley's comment, "I have here is an anklet that will track your movements. I'm not taking you in, but I will be keeping a closer eye on you," Batman walks over and opens the window, "You don't know what Deathstroke is doing, correct?" not using Deathstroke's real name

Harley caught what Batman said since it was kind of easy, "No, Deathstroke likes to keep secrets. Now that you are done here; get out!"

"One more thing; that woman that was following the Joker. Why didn't you save her?"

"There was no helping her. Yes, I followed the Joker and did everything he said, but I did it because I was seduced by the madness. I followed the madness because there was a madness deep down inside me. That woman; the one that followed the Joker didn't have that. She followed him because she thought she could be better then I am. Be a better Harley Quinn. She didn't have a choice because she didn't want a choice,"

Harley turned with Batman gone. She picks up the anklet and just sighs before sitting on her bed. Harley knew that this would happen with her coming out of hiding and taking action. Though the crazy blonde thought she would be back in Arkham.

 **-Flashback-**

"You do realize that if you come out and fight the Joker you may wined back in Arkham?" Naruto told Harley

"I know this. This is my decision. I know what I'm doing," Harley stated, "This is something that I have to do,"

"I know you do. I just don't want you to go back to Arkham, Har,"

"Naru, there is something that I have wanted to say for sometime,"

"Sure what…" Naruto didn't get to finish what he was saying as Harley grabs his face and shoved her lips onto his.

This is what Naruto wanted. This is what Harley wanted. A way to finally show their feelings. For months both Naruto and Harley have been trying to find some way to let the other know that they felt something. Stepping back to look into Naruto's lone eye Harley can see that her fellow blonde cares for her. Reaching up to remove his eye patch to see that the eye isn't there.

"I always wanted to see both of your eyes,"

"Sorry that I don't. I don't like how the glass eye feels in my eye socket; and I never could find the right shade of blue,"

"Mmm, you do have the prettiest blue eye that I have seen. Light like the sky or dark like the ocean. I can't make up my mind which one I like better."

Harley learns up to kiss Naruto again. Running her fingers through his hair. Holding onto him as if life is hanging on a thin string. Breaking from the kiss slowly to take it all in, to see that there is a possible future that doesn't involve fighting in life or death battles.

"I made up my mind about what I'm going to do. If I go back to Arkham then so be it." Harley tells Naruto before she grabs him and throws said blonde onto her bed, "Now it's time for the fun!"

 **-Flashback End-**

So much fun before Naruto left for Japan. The stamina was something else. Harley put the anklet on her right ankle and a green light turns on. She looks at it and is going to paint it from black to red and blue that's for sure. What's done is done. There is nothing she can do about it now for sure knew what she was getting into. At lease she's not back in Arkham.

 **-Singapore-**

"Oh, my god," a woman says while looking at the night sky

"Yes?" says a man in a fine three piece suit

"How did you get this room?"

"My job calls for me to be on top of the world,"

"What is it you do?"

"Hmm, I guess you could say I'm the sun of a king," Apollo making a horrible pun while pour three glasses of Chaplin

"So you'll be kind someday?"

"Not a bad idea, Blue eyes," saying to the blond woman with clear blue eyes, "Truth be told, my father; he appreciates faithfulness, but…"

"He ain't that kind of guy," says the brunette

"Insightful. I knew from the first moment I laid eyes on you. And no, he isn't. My father… gets around. Pisses his wife off to no end,"

"His wife… not your mother?"

"Like I said, he gets around. And where he's gotten to now, I need to find out. See, he's missing," rolling up his sleeves, "The view; it's spectacular, no? The tallest building in the world,"

"It's like we can see for miles,"

"Miles?" Apollo place his hands on all three of the woman causing them float up with their heels coming off and dropping their glasses, "Why, my beautiful girls you can see forever."

 **-Virginia, United States-**

Hera appears in a barn wearing her peacock cloak and nothing else. She walks through the barn dropping bow, arrows, a mace, a sword, and a dagger. The goddess pets the white horse before walking over to a scythe and takes it. Running her finger over the blade which cut her finger and coated it with her blood. The blade glows brightly before swinging it down onto the white horse, cutting its head off. Hera swings the scythe again cutting off the brown horse's head off. A bloody hand rises out of the body of the dead horse before pulling a body out of the horse's body.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

In another part of Virginia that is in the middle of nowhere sits a house. Inside the house a woman wakes up rolls out of the bed to grab a shotgun and rushes into her livingroom to find a man standing there with bird feet and wings on his ankles. He looks through the currents.

"No, Zola, we must leave; now!"

Holding up the shotgun to the man who is Hermes, "We? Make that you, mister. I don't know how you got in here-"

"Listen to me, girl! They've come for you and your child!"

"Who?" questioned as no one should know that she is carrying a child since she just found out a few days ago

"Assassins. If we don't-"

"GET OUT OF ME HOUSE!" the woman shouts out

"You will die here!" Hermes tries to the woman about the danger she is in.

The sound of heavy hooves thunder across the open air. Hermes shoved the woman out of the way with her yelling out as an arrow going into Hermes's gut. The force behind the arrow forces Hermes to fly back and hit the wall behind him. Griping the arrow only for two centaurs come rushing in with one wielding a sword and the other wielding a mace.

"Zola!" Hermes yelled out the woman's name as he throws a key to her who caught it.

 **-London, England-**

Zola appears in a loft in the middle of the night. She doesn't know what happened. One moment she was in her house fixing to die by a centaur, then the next she appears in from different place. Looking around she can make out a woman sleeping on a bed. Zola walks over to the bed to wake her only for Diana to grab Zola by the throat.

"What do you think you're doing?" demands Diana

"I… Monsters they were gonna kill me. Are you?"

"I… No, I'm not," Diana lets go the pregnant woman

Rubbing her sore throat, "These things, they were… Oh God! And a man with eyes, he was in my home and…"

"How did you get in here?"

"The man threw me a key," showing the Amazon Princess the Key of Hermes

"You're going to have to give me that,"

"NO!" cling to the Key of Hermes's

"What's your name?" Diana asked

"Zola,"

"Zola, my name is Diana," walks over to a cabinet, "I want to help you," dropping the sheet showing that she slept in the nude, "And I can take that key right out of your hand, but I'd prefer if you gave it to me willingly," opens the cabinet revealing her armor and weapons inside

"I'm afraid," Zola looks down

"You probably should be,"

"I'm not feelin' what you're say… you're… Wonder Woman?" completely shocked to learn the woman in front of her is one of the world's greatest heroes

"Diana," telling her true name, "And you're safe here. I give you my word. Now give me the key," Zola holds out the Key of Hermes as the Amazon reaches out to grabs it, but Zola grabs Wonder Woman's wrist and closed her hand teleporting them back to Zola's home.

 **-Virginia, United States-**

"Well, that was stupid,"

"Yeah? There's no way I was gonna be left-"

"I meant of me!" clearly not liking how everything is tuning everything out as a scream comes from Zola's house, "Stay close."

Slowly walking towards Zola's house with how quiet everything is. It feels like a trap. An arrow flies out of open door aiming or the pregnant woman. Wonder Woman blocked the arrow with her bracelets, but was surprised by the force behind it which forced her to the ground.

" **You want us,** " speaking as one

" **To tell you,** " speaking as one

" **What we see?** " speaking as one

"Dear lades, you are my oracles, my eyes that gaze on what is yet to be," two centaurs charge out towards the two women, "Please tell me," the brown centaur reaches Wonder Woman with his hooves up for them to come down onto the downed Amazon though she rolls out of the way, "What you see,"

" **There is a storm gathering,** " the white centaur chases after Zola

" **Just beyond the horizon,** " smirking darkly Wonder Woman rolls onto her back and spring up wrapping her legs around the brown centaur to head butt said centaur

" **And the one responsible,** " speaking as one

" **Shall rule in fire,** " speaking as one

" **Sorry about that,** " speaking as one

"Who is it?" questioned Apollo

" **To much smoke,** " speaking as one

"What?" clearly not liking how even his oracles can't see what is to come

" **We can't see clearly,** " speaking as one

" **It wears a crown of horns,** " speaking as one

" **And a cape of blood, flowing from its shoulder,** " the head butt caused the centaur to drop his sword for Wonder Woman to grab it

" **Onto a named woman, at its feet,** " the white centaur grabbed Zola's shirt and continue to run

"The feet?" asked Apollo

" **They're bare, like the woman,** " speaking as one

"Then _it_ is my family," the God of the Sun states

" **Your family,** " Wonder Woman throws the sword through the air cutting off the white centaur's arm that had Zola

" **Is broken,** " dropping Zola to runaway with the brown centaur who also ran

" **Beaten,** " speaking as one

" **And betrayed,** " speaking as one

" **By blood,** " speaking as one

"Tell me something I don't know," as the god himself saw how his family acted

" **Well, your father has abandoned fate,** " speaking as one

" **To someone who can blow away the smoke,** " speaking as one

" **If they choose to,** " speaking as one

" **Seriously, this is mental,** " speaking as one

"What do you mean by that?" asked Apollo

" **We mean that what your father wants is nothing anyone should,** "

" **It's dirt, it's irredeemable,** " speaking as one

" **And it won't end good for you,** " speaking as one

Wonder Woman's lasso wraps around Zola and with a strong tugged her over to the Amazon with her landing on her back, "I thought I told you to stay close,"

"I will next time," taking Diana's hand, "I swear,"

"AMAZON!" Hermes yelled out as he is standing at the front door with the arrow still in his stomach, "You shouldn't be here… Take the girl and run to the ends of the Earth," grabs the arrow with both hands, "Protect her," pulls the arrow out making the wound bigger, "Or the Queen will see her dead,"

"Hermes?" Diana run towards the Messenger of the Gods

"Diana," losing strength in his legs "My leg… It's numb and heavy," a bleeding ankle will do that with Diana helps Hermes to the floor, "What did they do to me?"

"The impossible,"

"Heh… That must have gone the way of the pantheon. Failure… What a horrifying end to an endless life,"

Placing her hand over the wound to stop the bleeding, "You're not dying, Hermes!"

"Forgive me… I don't know what it is I am doing, then," Zola takes her shotgun to look around to see if there is anyone else," Zola… Her life is important,"

Looking over her shoulder, "That's one thing my life isn't! Meaning you're wrong! You said those things were here to kill me and my child; well, I don't have one!"

"Girl… You are pregnant,"

"She is?" Diana asked as Zola is taken back by this

"By Zeus," Hermes answers back

"Oh, shit!" Zola just says.

 **-Singapore-**

" **Eeee!** " speaking as one

" **Will kill!** " speaking as one

" **One of you!** " speaking as one

"One of me?" Apollo asked himself as he is floating behind his floating oracles

" **Yeah. One of your father's/ children will murder another and take their place,** " speaking as one

" **It's what your father wants,** " speaking as one

" **That's so screwed up,** " speaking as one

The sun is slowly rising over the horizon, "Pulling the strings, the curtains; legs," Apollo's body gains an orange glow as steam starts to come off his body, "Where is he?"

" **He,** " speaking as one

" **Doesn't exist,** " speaking as one

" **Yet,** " speaking as one

"Yet?" Apollo's body becomes like the sun burning his oracles bodies to dust, "Fascinating." taking off into the skies with the sun rising.

 **-Mount Olympus-**

"NO! No! No! No! This won't do!" yells out Hera as she looks in the pool to see Wonder Woman holding Hermes

"What is it, Mother? You sound… distressed," Strife asks her mother with a bottle of wine in her hand.

Hera watched Hermes being attacked by the centaurs she sent to kill Zola. What she didn't expect was for Hermes to give Zola his key to teleport to Wonder Woman and have them come back to defeat the centaurs.

"Ha! A thing you're never far from, eh, child?" Hera clearly doesn't want to hear her daughter's voice right now

"Mother, please. I just thought you might need some love,"

"Love? You have no _idea_ what I need," taking off her peacock cloak and walks behind a pair of veils

"Really? You think you're that different from anyone else?"

" _Of course_ I do I'm the-"

"Queen?" Strife cuts in, "A word. Burdened with expectations; perhaps that's why Father needs his dalliances, no?"

"I am your father's _wife_ ," putting a top on

"Yet these are these flings, these women and their offspring… Constant reminders as to how unloved you are,"

Hera takes Strife's bottle and drinks from it, "That damnable schemer Hermes has enlisted the _Amazon_ to protect your father's latest bastard,"

Strife follows her mother to her throne, "Mother,"

"Now _there's_ a word," sits down on her throne that is made out of gold and green emeralds along the edges with Strife sitting on the armrest

"Let me help you, perhaps if I spoke with my Brother…

"Hermes? You'll fine his forked tongue occupied licking his wound,"

"Oh. You mean business,"

"There is a price to laying down with my husband,"" looking away as a frown marries her face

"Which no one knows better than you, hmm?" smiling at how her mother not only target the women who slept with her husband, but the children too, "Where are they now?"

"The cockless coop, improperly named," sighing as she pets her pet peacock, "I need my Champion, but I can't see him. Something is blocking from seeing him. What are you doing?"

 **-Aokigahara-**

Breathing heavy as the cold air sets in. Been running for hours now with the Daughters of Phthia chasing, following, fighting to get his blood. They hunt him like a pack of wolves that haven't eaten for days. Naruto is sitting underneath a fallen tree trying to stay warm as the temperature drops.

"This isn't good. They know how I fight,"

" **Why do you fight? Why do you continue?** "

"Why?" looking at Yami, "Because I must. I must continue because that is what I have to do,"

" **Why? Do you even know? Because you've been running from battle to battle looking for answers! You have nowhere to go!** "

"Of course I do!" yelled at Yami, "I know what I must do!"

" **Do you? And what is that? Because you say you want to fight the Amazons for what they did to your mother, but then say you don't want revenge, then you turn around and want revenge; face it, you can't make up your mind,** "

"Ares did it," Naruto tries to claim

" **Is that?" smirking, "You don't know, do you? You don't know because you don't want to know. We could end it,** "

"No…"

" **End it. End this pain. End this suffering. We both know that we shouldn't have even existed,** "

Clapping his hand over his ears to trying and cancel out Yami's words, "That's not true!"

" **But it is!** " getting closer, " **If we didn't exist, then Mommy would still be alive. Her death was because we existed. WE KILLED HER!** "

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Naruto bursts out of his hiding spot and took off running.

He doesn't want to think about it. The blonde runs through the forest and keeps running til he stops to see a sight for sore eyes. In front of him is ruins of an old castle from the Sengoku period. From what Naruto remembers Jiraiya said that no one would go nowhere near Aokigahara because of the ghost stories. To see a castle here says something else.

"What's a castle doing here? Is this the forest doing?" asking himself.

Not wanting to get caught he runs into the castle. Nature has taken the castle back showing its age. Watching his steps as the wood cracks and groans from his weight as it shows the woods age. Skeletons lay everywhere with arrows through the armor, swords in their bodies, and severed limbs. A battle took place here and everyone was here lose the fight. Walking into where the lord would sit to meet with guest, his generals, and servants. Sitting at the throne rests a sword, a sword that hasn't been touched in hundred of years.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Daughters of Phthia land from the tree to set their sights on the castle. Moving without saying word that they have used for years. Running down the hallways and corridors. Passing a tree that has grown in one of the rooms, a pond that has flooded some of the lower parts from a nearby river, or the ceiling that has fallen in. each of the Daughters of Phthia look at each other and silently nods their heads before they each disappear into the shadows.

The silence echoes through the empty hallways and corridors. Time passes with each second becoming longer and longer. Naruto moves the floor mat to stands up holding onto the sword. Using the training that he received years ago by Lady Shiva.

" **My, you must be working overtime, sonny,** " O-Sensei spoke up

"Not you now," whispers out Naruto

Chucking at the blonde, " **You always saw the world for what is was, and not what it is,** "

"Why are you here, O-Sensei? I figured you be spending time with your wife after so many years,"

" **Oh, I have,** " smiling at last of being with his wife after so many years, " **But I wanted to see my old student, can't an old master do that?** "

"No one can stop you," mutters the blonde, "Are you here to tell me how I need to die?"

" **No, no, my boy! Do you know when I first say you, you had the look of a wild animal that wanted to devour everything in sight. I wanted to train you to fight and defeat that wild animal; that wild fox,** "

"So I'm a wild fox now?"

" **You were! But now you're a warrior that's seen hell and back; you have seen the abyss and didn't blink. No, my boy, you have much ahead of you. Death wants to see how you take on the challenges that have yet to come,** "

"Are you so sure about that? I just bring death everywhere I go,"

" **My boy, death comes for us all; no matter who we are. I thought you knew this,** "

"I do, but the thought that I could of caused my mother's death…"

" **My boy, there things that are at play that would of let her death happen anyway. You can't stop it. It's fate that she died. Her death and all those that came after is just the beginning and much more to come,** "

"How much more?"

" **Oh, there is so much to come, but first you must over come this. You have so much to live for,** "

" **Why live? You bring nothing, but pain for everyone around you. You know this, I know this, everyone knows this,** " Yami tries to bring his other down

"Shut up…!" mutters Naruto

" **Continue on for you daughter and son,** " fighting for control

" **End it here, and now,** " fight for death

"Shut up…!" Naruto says a bit louder

" **Live another day,** " trying to making Naruto to see the light

" **End it now!** " trying to make him see that he's a poison to everyone around him

" **Live!** "

" **End it!** "

" **Live!** "

" **End it!** "

"SHUT UP!" shouted out the blonde.

The Daughters of Phthia move out of the hiding positions. Growling as the anger burns and boils deep inside. A breaking point to reach and shatters it. Griping the hilt to make a quickly draw as Exoristos being the fastest of her sisters was the first one. She thrust her spear at Naruto, but he draws his sword with speed that make any speedster have any trouble to dodge; Exoristor leans back and barely dodges with the blade cutting her hair.

Naruto kicks Exoristos in the chest which she flies back and crashes through a wall. Walking and stepping over the broken wall to hold the blade of her throat, "Walk the path of a warrior and welcome death."

Exoristos swings her spear upward to try and hit Naruto's balls. Jumping back quickly to only feel the wind created from the swing followed by another thrust. Dodging and hitting the spear so it wouldn't get any closer and making sure that Exoristos stay on the floor. Growing more and more angrier at being on the defensive makes a mistake by sitting up at the wrong time as Naruto's sword cuts her throat. Blood sprays all over the walls, ceiling, floor, and onto Naruto himself.

" **What will you do now? You killed one, the others will want your head,** "

Growling at Yami, "Then let them come. They walk this path; death will welcome them," walking into the shadows and disappearing.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The six Daughters of Phthia stand around their dead sister. Her throat has been cut with took much blood loss. They all knew death would come for them, but it was still hard to see someone that they grow up with for years to be dead now. For someone of their own blood lying there in a pool of their own blood.

"Sisters!" Hypsiple spoke out, "We came here to captured our target, but now our target has killed one of us; a sister! This is no longer capture, but to kill our target! Kill the male Amazon! Kill Naruto Uzumaki!"

The remaining daughters run and chance after their prey. Their hunt is no personal.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Silently running down the underground corridors. Avoiding any water puddles, jumping over the roots, staying silent as death. The Daughters of Phthia came into a chamber was several coffins. Splitting up to check each of the coffins. Waiting and watching. Calming his breathing as he the storm of his anger disappears.

'Calm your mind and think how to win this. One down and six to go.' telling himself.

Opening up to sense their negative emotions to feel them closing in on him. Tightening his grip on the hilt and slows his breathing. Circling their prey like a shark with the scent of blood in the waters. Before they could do anything Naruto bursts out of the coffin he was hiding in with his sword swinging at them. Anaya cracks her whip towards Naruto with it wrapping around his right leg. Tender came wielding a cub with metal points and Penthiselea with her sword aiming at his chest.

Cutting the whip, blocks Penthiselea's sword swing, then kicks Tender in the chest forcing her back. Atalanta lands in front of Naruto in a crouch thrusting a pair of daggers. Jumping away for Dalma to throw out her spiked chain, cutting the blonde's side. Hypsiple blocks and breaks Naruto's sword with a pair of sais. Naruto runs away from the Daughters of Phthia once more as they give chase. A game of cat and mouse.

Atalanta being the second fastest after her sister Exoristos caught up with the blonde. She thrusts one dagger into his right side and tries to bring the other dagger into the other, but Naruto turns and thrust his broken sword into Atalanta's stomach. Her eyes widen as the pain was something that she never felt before. The pain became worst as Naruto twists the broken blade and drags it out. Naruto steps back and runs away. Atalanta falls over with blood and her small intestines hanging out before going into shock and dying of blood loss.

Once more the Daughters of Phthia stand around another dead sister. They already have lost one sister, but now they lost another. This is showing that their training isn't enough. The gap between them is too much for they never fought someone who would show no mercy. Sure the training they received show no mercy, but they all stopped at some form of a line.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Groaning as he takes the dagger out of his side and quickly placing his hands on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. These Amazons are showing no mercy now because of the death he cause; with another death they'll come at him even more.

" **Just don't stop the bleed. Let the blood flow and end it peacefully,** " Yami speaks into his ear

"Shut up!" putting more pressure onto the wound, "What are you, suicidal?"

" **So that the pain would end. So that people don't have to suffer because of us!** "

"You are wrong. People would still suffer. Baruto and Himawari wouldn't have a father if I end it here,"

" **Are you even sure they're even yours?** "

Staring at Yami with cold uncaring eyes, "I will end you if you ever say that again!"

" **Forget about him,** " O-Sensei, " **Think about those that care for you. The people that are waiting for you to return to them. Think about your children,** "

"You don't have to tell me that," landing outside and running down stream leaving a trail of blood, "I have people waiting for me and I aim to return," finding a small cave and hides inside.

Using some dead leaves and a few small branch to make a fire for the cold is setting in once again. There shouldn't be cold. Japan is in the middle of one of its hottest summers, and yet Aokigahara is freezing. The spirits must be doing something. Watching the flames dance in different shades of red, orange, and yellow Naruto grabs the stick that he had sitting in the fire and burns his stab wound. Fighting through the pain as the bleeding finally stops though the pain doesn't.

" **What are you?** " Yami appears on the other side of the fire, " **Who are you?** "

" **Are you Naruto Uzumaki?** " O-Sensei appears next to Yami, " **Are you Naruto Senju? Deathstroke?** "

" **You can't be more then one person. No one can be without losing themselves. Who are you?** "

" **Who are you?** "

"I am…" pausing as he thinks it over in his mind, "I choose to be me,"

" **That does not answer the question; who are you?** "

"Shut up…"

" **You have to choose. You can't stay in the middle of the road. You have to choose; who are you?** "

Closing his eyes, "I will say this once more and if you both don't shut up," opening his cold uncaring eyes, "I will find someway of making you both disappear forever. I choose to be me; I choose my fate for I see fit! I'm done hearing your questions, your riddles, tired of hearing you whispering lies and poisonous words. I choose who I am; not anyone else! Ares may have said that I will be force to fight Diana, but I planned to fight her anyway. I will fight her on my terms; I will fight the Amazons on my terms! No one can or will force me; I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki, grandson of Tsunade Senju, apprentice of Slade Wilson, student of Sandra Woosan," standing up and walking outside with snow on the ground, "I make my own fate for if I wasn't suppose to have been born then that means fate doesn't command me."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Running through the freshly fallen snow the Daughters of Phthia slowly come to a stop. They look around for their target.

"Leave now and I won't follow you to end your lives," Naruto's voice echoes throughout the forest

"We will not! You have killed two of our sisters, and for that you will die here," Hypsiple shouted back

"Then you have made your choice and you deal with the consciences." Naruto spoke out before going silent.

The remaining Daughters of Phthia gather together in a circle covering their backs. Landing on a tree branch and making sure not to knock the snow off. He overlooks the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall. Falling down onto Anaya and snaps her neck, killing her, and disappearing into the snow. Hypsiple throws one of her sai at a tree with the blonde coming out from behind the tree and throwing a carved spear. The spear goes into Penthiselea chest, killing her. Running over to the dead Penthiselea to take her sword. Blocking an overhead swing from Tender's club, jumping out of the way from Dalma's spiked chain, leans out of the way from a thrust from Hypsiple.

Tender comes in low to swing her club up, but the blonde blocks it, grabs it, and takes the club from Tender's hands. Tender didn't get a chance to do anything as her club meets her head as it cracks open. Turning to face the last remaining Daughters of Phthia. He can tell that they have let their Amazonian Rage to take over. Attacking without any plans, without any methods, and no though; just instincts to kill. Dalma tries to wrap Naruto with her spiked chain, but the blonde gets in close to cracks open Dalma's head just like her sister. Hypsiple seeing that all her sisters have been killed by the person they were suppose to captured.

Stepping back, "Curse you! Curse you for killing my sisters! Know that I will remember this, Naruto Uzumaki! I will have my revenge!" Hypsiple runs off leaving Naruto behind.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Jiraiya came back to where he'd last seen Naruto before he disappeared into Aokigahara. It's been a few days and this has him worried as it shouldn't take this long. The old sage was fixing to go ahead when Naruto walks out of the forest covered in blood.

"Naruto, what happened? Did the forest do this to you?" asking a concerned Jiraiya

"No, it wasn't," pausing to gather his thoughts, "The forest is a bitch!" turning to gather the forest the finger, "I was attacked by the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall. They came out of nowhere; at first they wanted to capture me, but that changed when I killed one. They changed their orders showing that they haven't been own missions before,"

"Well, besides how everything went; you did good. The forest let you out so you faced your demons. I won't bother to ask as it's different for everyone. C'mon and let's get you some ramen." Jiraiya pats Naruto on the back as they leave Aokigahara.

 **-Author's Note-**

DragonPonyo22! C'mon, there is a method to my madness. In one of the Batman Beyond comics Harley has an anklet and they never said how she got it. Now she has one.


	16. First Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **First Blood**

Naruto sits down on his couch leaning back and relaxing. He just gotten back from Japan. After going to Aokigahara, fighting the Amazons from Mana-Mighdall, and facing a pair of ghosts with one of them that he wanted to kill; it has been a long day.

Sighing before turning his head, "You can come out now. I know you're there," Naruto spoke out

Hera walks out of the shadows wearing just her peacock cloak, "My Champion, you've returned,"

"Again with just the cloak. Do you get off walking around naked?" Naruto asked the goddess

"I'm going to ignore that," Hera simple says, "Where were you? I have need of my Champion and I couldn't find or see you,"

"I was finding myself," scratching the back of his head, "What do you want, Hera?"

"I learned some troubling news about Zeus. He has another bastard on the way and learned that Amazon; Diana is also his child,"

"And let me just; just like in the myths and legends you want to kill them both, correct?"

"You know me too well. My sights are not on the Amazon yet. You know that I just don't attack Zeus's children, but their mothers; the women that my husband sleeps with,"

"Why don't you just chest on Zeus to get revenge?" asking the question that most people would ask if they learned that their partner is cheating on them, "He's betrayed you trust time and time again,"

"Rash and rude just like your mother," giving an insult to her Champion's mother, "It's not that simple. I want my Champion to take care of the Amazon's mother," Hera ordering her Champion's

"Why should I do that?" Naruto stands and walks over counting the floor boards from his bed to the middle of the room, "Why should I kill Diana's mother,"

"Because I command it! I figured you'd want to kill the Amazons for what they did to your mother,"

Kneeling down and pulls from of the floor boards to take out a large metal case, "I learned a lot about myself. To fully move on with my life I need to fight the Amazons, but on my terms; not yours," Naruto places the large metal case on the table

"You would dare!?"

"Yes!" turning to face the goddess, "You, who has so much rage and anger should know when to stop," turning to face the large metal case, "It's like a poison that consumes you to no end if you don't find some way to end it; otherwise it will have you forever,"

"I command you to fight and kill the Queen of the Amazons!"

Undoing the locks and opens the metal case Hera feels the power coming from the case. Naruto takes out a broadsword. The hilt is made from a red blood soak leather with a gold plum at the end of the hilt, a gold guard that is simple and easy, but the blade; the blade is completely different. The blade isn't made from metal, no it's made from something else; else divine. No, divine isn't the right word, the right word is evil. Hera can feel the evil just oozing off from the blade. The blade is the color of blood as if it has killed some many people that the blood is never coming off.

"What…" taking a step back, "What is that?" Hera asks her Champion

"This?" looking at his sword, "This sword is my trump; my means to an end. This sword was made by using something that can't be done again because Trigon hasn't returned."

Hera's eyes widen when she heard the name Trigon. The name Trigon is something of fear because even her husband, Zeus wouldn't be able to fight that monster. A sword that was made because of Trigon; that is something to fear.

"You see Trigon came to Earth a few years ago and the Teen Titans fought and defeated Trigon; forcing him back to his dimension. During the battle Slade Wilson, my Master cut off one of Trigon's horns and then the other horn. When the battle was won Slade took both of the horns and hid them," looking over to his sword once more as he can feel the negative emotions it is casting out, "It took so long to make this sword. It… was difficult to say the least."

Naruto remembers. He remembers how long it truly took to make that cursed sword. And it is cursed. After all, this sword is apart of Naruto as he is apart of it.

 **-Flashback-**

Standing over the raging hot furnace as the flames rage out of control. The horn finally melts with the temperatures in the thousands. Naruto takes out a knife and holds out his hand by placing the blade in his empty palm; closing his hand and cuts his palm and lets the blood drip down into the raging flames. The fires grow even more as the molten horn devours the blood before the heat could evaporate the blood. With his blood become apart of the molten horn he is now bound to the blade.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

In a dark room with the only light is the bright flames of a forge roaring as a red hot piece of metal is pulled by the hot flames. A hammer comes crashing down onto the red hot metal with sparks flying everywhere. Ash is poured on the blade before hitting it with a hammer in a rhythm of one two one two before going back into the bright flames of the forge. This is repeated over and over again for hours. The length of the sword is taking shape as the sword is hit by the hammer over and over again. Once all that is done the blade is put in cold water, taken out to be looked at, and placed in a clamp.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Being careful sharpening the sword as the blade can easily cut his fingers. Using a small bit of limestone the size of rice. Sitting next to Naruto is four other limestone for sharpening the sword that has been used. Because the limestone Naruto is using right now is so small caused him to cut his thumb. The blade sensing the blood devours it as though it was starving. The edge becoming fine and sharp as the blade becomes finer.

 **-Flashback End-**

"What do you want, Hera?" looking over at the goddess, "What do you want of your Champion?"

"The Amazons, or should I say their queen has done something against me. She gave birth to a bastard; Zeus's bastard. I want you to kill her,"

"Just walk into Themyscira and kill their queen? Are you mad? You must be,"

Slamming her Champion against the wall and holds him there, "You dare!? You dare speak to me that way?"

"All this power and yet… you only want to hurt others,"

"Like you're any better?"

"I know what I am; I'm a killer that will have to live with the lives that I've taken. Grow with all the guilt that comes with it. I know what I am, but do you?"

"Are you going to help me or not, my Champion?"

"Of course, I will help you," Naruto picks up his mask, "It's only right that a son returns to his birthplace."

 **-Themyscira-**

A storm heavy hits landfall for Themyscira. The rain comes pouring down with lightning flashing in the skies above. It's as if the sky is anger with Themyscira.

Hippolyta watches the heavy storm roaring and raging, "This storm, Hippolyta; it's fury…"

"Is of a woman scorned," with a flash Hera appears in the center of Themscira as her cloak moves with the harsh winds

"Guards!" Dessa yells out but was stopped by her queen

"No, Hera has good reason to make herself known on Paradise Island," Hippolyta walks over to the wall with her war axe hanging, "While you and all our Sisters do not," grabbing her war axe, "It's best for all if I face Hera alone," the Queen of the Amazons walk through the heavy down pour to face Hera, "Queen to Queen,"

"You have offended me," the Queen of Olympus stated

"That was never my intention, Goddess," lowering her head in shame

Lower her hood down, "Respect? Now? Please, Hippolyta; after what you've done?"

"I did it to protect my daughter,"

"MY husband's daughter! MY HUSBAND'S!" lightning flashes as the Amazons of Themyscira match their way towards Hera and Hippolyta, "I am the Queen of the Gods; the Goddess of Women, ultimately yet, a woman," closes her eyes to think out her husband, "You intention… I could care less. It follows a fact, and that's what angers me! Why, Hippolyta? Why would you do this to me? To another woman? What did he say to make you love him?" the Queen of Olympus turns her head to see that she is surrounded by the Amazons, "Hmm, your warriors. They move, barely touching the ground,"

"We will protect our Queen to the death," Aleka stated to Hera

"They have disobeyed me," Hippolyta told Hera

"You inspire their loyalty. You should be proud,"

"That is the last thing I should be right now. My intentions… they've stripped me bare. I've lost my daughter…" hands Hera her war axe, "And your faith," kneels down to the Queen of Olympus, "Queen Hera… my Goddess… forgive me."

The Amazons take aim with their bows and arrows to protect their Queen. Hera raises the war axe up, but doesn't bring it down onto Hippolyta's head. She couldn't take her head. She knows that Zeus can bed anyone who he sets his sights on. Dropping the war axe, kneels to the begging Amazon Queen.

"Queen Hippolyta… I wish I could, but it is not mine to do," Hera stands to look behind her pass the Amazons, "That is for my Champion to decide."

The Amazons quickly step and parted away as a new enemy makes his way towards them. Deathstroke takes his time as he knows that the fear will set in. That someone who is the champion of a god or goddess is someone strong. Deathstroke stands before the still kneeling Hippolyta.

"To think after all these years and you are on your knees," Deathstroke said, "Was this like how my Mother to you?" the blond queen stares at Deathstroke, "It's only right for a son of Themyscira to do the deed,"

"Who… Who are you?" asked the queen

"You don't remember me? Why I'm sad."

Deathstroke makes a frown on his mask. Undoing the locks on his mask to take off his mask. His blonde hair falls out and free, dropping the mask to see at the Queen of the Amazons. Hippolyta's eyes widen as she couldn't breath. That face. The face that she hasn't seen in years. A face of a past lover that's still has a place in her heart.

"N- Naruto…? Is that you?"

"So you do remember. It's been a long time, Hippolyta,"

"After all these years you still have your mothers' face. I thought you died with Kushina,"

"Mom did die. Her wounds were too great, but she pushed for days to make landfall. To make sure that I live. Mom hated everyone of you for what you did to her. Mom wanted me to get revenge for what your Amazons did to her and me,"

"So after all these years you came for revenge. Kushina always did like to have the last laugh. So you came to have revenge?"

"That is for me to decide," Naruto reaches behind him to take out a small pole before it extends into a staff, "Hello, Sisters. I am a brother that wasn't suppose to be alive, but my Mother wanted to have me. I am the one that stands in front of you today; Champion of Hera to fight you and to see if your Queen should live,"

"You came back," Philippus says to the blonde

"You…" his hair shadows his eye as he can clearly remembers the Amazon General chancing him, "I remember you."

Naruto spins his staff around to bring it up. Not waiting for any orders the Amazons fires their arrows at the blonde. He moves around and hits the arrows out of the way. Fighting against bullets for years makes fighting against arrow child's play. The speed difference is clear as day. The end of the staff touched one of the Amazons which shocked her with electricity. Smirking as his staff is working perfectly. It was an idea that he gained when he fought Nightwing a few weeks ago.

Philippus watches as if the past is repeating itself. It is clearly one sided as Naruto is easily beating her soldiers. Just like Kushina, who could of be Wonder Woman; her son is just as skilled if not more. Swinging his staff around hitting several Amazons. Magic is working during the massive fight as any Amazon that is knocked out is turned into a snake. Striking low and fast as the Amazons never fought someone like this before. Thrusting the end of his staff as electricity sparks and fly out of the end with each and every Amazon being knocked out and turning into a snake. Seeing enough, Philippus takes her sword and charges Naruto.

Blocking the General's sword swing with his staff, "Good of you to join us, General,"

Frowning at the blonde in front of her, "You have a mouth on you. No solider should talk to a general like that,"

"Says you!" pushed Philippus away, "Officers don't know what it is like to fight on the front lines,"

"As if you know anything about war! The horrors that it brings!" Philippus shouted out

"I don't know about war? I don't know about war!?" striking an Amazon in the face extra hard turning her into a snake, "I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT WAR!"

As if Ares blessed the blonde he starts to hit the Amazons harder. The thought that Philippus said that he doesn't know what war is. The Amazons are the ones that don't understand war. They haven't come out into Man's World to see how war has changed.

' _War has changed._ " Naruto thought to himself.

The one eyed General blocks a strike from Naruto, using her shield to bash the blonde in the face. Taking a few steps back to regain his footing is difficult as the Amazons rushed him. Swords, spears, and arrows coming towards Naruto, but none of that matter as chains shoot out of his back and making a protective barrier. Both Hippolyta and Philippus are shock to see that Naruto can use the same magical chains that Kushina could used. Those chains have been in Kushina's family for generations and to see that her son has them shows that Naruto could have been a great Amazon if he was born female.

Naruto brings up his staff to block a sword swing from Philippus only for her sword to cut the staff in half. Not being shocked that his staff was cut in half he tossed one of the halves at Philippus for her to hit the broken staff out of the way. Because she was distracted the other broken staff hits Philippus's eye patch. A foot kicks the General to the ground before a fist met her face, knocking her out and turning her into a snake. The other Amazons are taken back by this as their general was taken down. Still kneeling down over the snake to slowly stand up.

Naruto can feel the fear coming from the Amazons. They never faced anyone like this. An enemy that is fighting them blow for blow, punch for punch, kick for kick; an enemy that can dish out the punishment that he receive.

"Is this the best that you have?" looking at the Amazons through the heavy down pour, "I trained to fight and defeat all of you, and this is what I get. The greatest warrior on the planet and they can't even defeat one of their own,"

"Naruto, we have failed you," Hippolyta said to her past lover's son, "We have failed you. You could have been one of our greatest warriors,"

"You say that now because I just defeated your general. I can feel the fear coming from the others,"

"You… You can sense negative emotions…" Hippolyta knew how Kushina could sense negative emotions and knew how to use them in a battle, "That's why you are so good,"

"No, I trained because I had to. I trained because I needed to become stronger. By fighting at a young age I was able to learn and grow," Naruto circles the Queen, "Killing at a young age," whispering in Hippolyta's ear, "The darkness and the fear that you and the other Amazons has. The countless deaths; the newborns that were killed because the mothers didn't want males for childern,"

Hippolyta knew what Naruto is talking about, "Naruto, you must know that it doesn't have to be this way!"

"It does. That's why you will watch as I defeat every single one of your Amazons; then you have my permission to die."

Hippolyta could only watch as Naruto fought and defeat each of the other Amazons as they are turned into snakes. With the last Amazon falling and turning into a snake Naruto marches over to the Queen of the Amazons. Naruto raised his fist but Hera stops him.

"You have done well my Champion," Hera gently rubs his cheek, "You have done very well. It is a same that the Amazons couldn't look pass their hatred for what has happened to them,"

"Then you should do that same about all of your husband's bastards,"

"We will talk about this later, but for know," Hera kneels down to Hippolyta, "You have fallen, your Amazons has fallen. How does it feel that you made the being that caused all of this?"

"I should of done something, but I didn't,"

"Good that you know that."

Naruto watches as Hera turned Hippolyta into stone. That was something new. Seeing a person being turned into stone is something to see that's for sure. Hera stands back and turns to face her Champion. He can see that Hera did this because the Queen of Olympus had to punish Hippolyta for what her husband did. An angry wife wanting revenge against her cheating husband.

"What do you now want, Hera?" Naruto asked the Queen of Olympus

"Rest for a few days. The Princess will come here and see what you have done,"

"Then let me leave something," Naruto walks over to his helmet and takes it.

He's been wearing this since Slade's death. The mask itself is meant to cause death and destruction. This mask is to have a stroke of death to it; becoming Deathstroke. Naruto kneels down and place the helmet down in front of stone statue of Hippolyta. This will be a message for Diana. A message for what is to come.

 **-London, England-**

Diana walks into her living room where Hermes is surfing through the channels on the television.

"Hermes, I'll trade you," holding up her shield and sword

"Of course," holds up his staff.

 **-Themyscira-**

Diana is teleported into the empty streets of Themyscira. The sun hasn't risen yet, but there should of at least people up and going about their business, even at this time of hours. Walking through the empty streets hearing nothing, no sound whatsoever. Only the faint sound of hissing. She walks though a tunnel with armor and weapons all over the ground. Continuing to walk out into the open where snakes gather together moving and slithering over armor and weapons.

"Mother… I… I made a mistake. I reacted to what you did. Instead of listening to what and…" the snakes part ways for Diana to walk pass them, "I'm sorry. For what I said, for what I did. For hurting you," the sight of what is in front of her is too much, "You deserve better. I'm your daughter, you blood. It's something I always wished I was, and I am now. But…" closed her eyes as tears fall from them, "Now's too late… please forgive me," Diana drops to her knees, "Please."

Diana put her arms around the stone statue of Hippolyta. The last time Diana saw her mother they gotten into an agreement when she learned who her father truly was. Finding out that she wasn't made from clay, but with her mother having sex with Zeus and him getting her pregnant. Learning that everything thing that she knew was a lie. It didn't end well between mother and daughter.

After a few minutes of crying Diana leans back to see Deathstroke's helmet. Then there is Deathstroke, or Naruto. She doesn't know for the longest time she thought her childhood friend was dead; and a girl at that. He was here and most like did this, or knows what really happened here. With Zola and now this; everything is spinning out of control and turning the world on its head.

 **-Underworld-**

Being in the Underworld is something else as Naruto watches the rivers of blood. Turning to the city made of souls that light the darkness. It is strange to see the dead that make something so beautiful. Death is such a strange thing to see and feel. Since the blonde been here watching Wonder Woman fight her way through the undead city with creatures and monsters that are from a horror movie. There was one thing that Narruto did do when he first arrived and that was to look for his mother; he couldn't find her. Naruto watched Diana being captured by Hades who used a golden gun.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Walking out of the darkness into the sole light that Hades is creating from the candles on top of his head. Hades himself is sitting on a throne from the fallen Titan, Cronus. Cronus is moaning out that he's hungry seeing a table full of food.

"Lord Hades, it is good to see you," Naruto spoke to the King of the Underworld

"Hera's Champion?" questioned Hades, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here because of Hera. She wanted to know what you plan to do with the Amazon,"

"Ah, so that's why you are here. I plan to marry her,"

"Why?" raising an eyebrow at that, "Don't you have a wife already? Persephone, aren't I correct?"

"Yes, but I want a new wife. Persephone doesn't make me happy anymore. Again, I'll ask, why are you here?"

"I came here… I wanted to see my Mother. I looked and couldn't find her,"

"There are too many souls to look into and find,"

"I find that hard to believe," knowing that Hades should know every soul that passes through into his kingdom, "You will tell me or it will get messy," reaching for the hilt to his sword

"You would raise your sword against a god?" Hades asked with some power leaking out

"I would!"

"PARTY!" Strike yells out as she walks through completely ruining the tension in the air between Hades and Naruto, "Oh? Did I ruined that tension in here just now?"

"Strike, you are early, but-"

"I wouldn't be me unless I was!"

"Or late. But never on time,"

"Uncle. Kisses," Strike quickly turns around to face Naruto, "Hera's Champion! It's so good to see and meet you finally! Hera has been watching you for years. I have to say you have done so much chaos,"

"Eris, the Goddess of Discord, why are you here?" Naruto asks

"Please call me Strife! I haven't gone by that name in centuries! And I came for the wedding of course!"

"Wedding?"

"Between Hades and Diana of course! A shotgun wedding as it is,"

"You're happy? That give me pause," Hades spoke out

"Well then, that gives you something in common with your bride, though hers… are clawed. Can you offer me a drink?"

"There's wine," turning to his father

"You certainly have a unique sense of style, Uncle," Strife takes a cup and fill it with the tears off blood from Cronus, "Cheers,"

"Blood from the Titan of Time? You would eat your own father for what he did to you?" Naruto asked the King of the Underworld

"It is fitting for that no?"

"Now, though it's not my place, let me apologize for Mother and War not attending. I take it that's why you are here?" Strife drinking the whole cup in one go

"Hera sends her regards," the blonde quickly says

"They aren't the only ones from out family who won't be coming," Hades in turn said to them Strife

"Well, that may have to do with your taste in women. I mean, you seem to be drawn to the hard-to-get,"

"What I'm drawn to, I do get,"

"But is it what you deserve? I'd just hate for you to be disappointed by love… again. Say… maybe there's a way around that!"

"Why do you want to marry Diana? What about your other wife? Aren't you still married to her?" Naruto asks Hades

"She tried to take her own immortal life so that she wouldn't be married to me as marriage ends with death in Hera's eyes. So in turn I made it so that her wound would never heal and she can't die for how long that I wish,"

"And here I thought I'd hold a grudge. Trying to force someone to love you won't make you happy; it will only be more pain to you,"

"And what if I were to hire you for the wedding?"

Staring at Hades because this is the perfect way to ask what he truly wants, "You know my price; tell me where my Mother's soul is located. Do that and I will make sure that your wedding goes smoothly."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It is beautiful to see the souls of the dead make buildings that glow white. Yes, it is difficult to see where one building ends and where another begins. Who knew the dead could make something so beautiful. Diana makes her appearance while wearing a crimson red dress that looks like blood, a cape made out of chains, a several severed hands hanging from her skirt.

"My bride, my, my, don't you look… wonderful," Hades says to his bride-to-be while riding on skinless horse that has armor on it with another skinless horse following him

Diana gets on the other skinless horse and follows Hades, "This is so beautiful. It's all I could want in a wedding, my Lord," looking at how beautiful the souls of the dead can be

"That's very kind of you to say,"

"My words weren't meant to just be kind,"

"Well, few are. I'd like to be honest with you,"

"Please," wanting to understand the god

"I'm incapable of love,"

"I don't believe that,"

"I… am not entirely sure. I chose to live here because I wanted to be alone," how the god being the oldest of his siblings and chose the one place that his younger brothers and sisters wouldn't take

"But you don't,"

"And I'm not. Of all the realms, the heavens and earth; it's been brought to my attention that you may not actually love me. That this could be an elaborate ruse on your part, used to secure the freedom of the mortal girl. Is your will that strong?" that's one thing how Hades like to see if people are true to themselves or just fooling themselves as they do to everyone else

"That would be very foolish of me, Lord Hades,"

"Indeed, you realize that I would find Zola again, and drag her and the child back… or worse?" as he did once before he can do it again

"I do,"

"Not yet, my dear; we haven't reached the altar,"

"My heart belongs to you, my Lord,"

"Well, seeing that's something I wounded. I'm in need of your truth,"

"I just told-"

"Yes, you did. But a tongue can be many things. Most of all, cunning. So I thought, perhaps we would break from tradition. That you would wear your ring before the ceremony," Strife smirks as they both pass her

"If that will prove my love, then I accept,"

"Good. Behold, your wedding ring. Around your neck, you will profess your love. Or not," Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth will be her noose as the hangman acting as the priest is standing next to the noose as Naruto is standing on the other side, "Your truth, then, will bind me; or hang you."

Diana stares at her Lasso of Truth as it is her most trusted tool. And then there is Naruto standing there without his helmet. His hair is the same that shine that can make the sun jealous, his eye that makes the seas and skies rages in envy. The one person who she saw as a friend, someone who saw her for her. The first person that she can honestly say she had a crush on.

"Naruto…" Diana whispered out

"Diana, it's good to see you," said Naruto, "I doubt this is how you saw your wedding,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here because of Hera. I am her Champion,"

"Champion!?" the Amazon Princess looks at Naruto as if he'd stabbed her, "How can you be her Champion?"

"Because I've always been her Champion, even before I was forced off of Themyscira,"

"But Naruto-"

"I need more of you, Amazon," Hades cutting into their little reunion

"But Hades… what can mean more than a promise?"

"Proof. Your lasso; legend has it that anyone bound by it is bound by the truth," the hangman turned priest places the lasso around Diana's neck

"So… you don't trust me?" looking at the King of the Underworld

"That sounds awful," in an almost hurtful tone, "So let's say… given your answer, I won't have to. Do you love me, Wonder Woman?"

Diana looks around first at Hades, then at Strife, and finally at Naruto. She thinks and makes up her mind, "Hell… I do love you,"

"Then it's settled," with a smile as his face

"Diana of Themyscira. Princess of the Amazons, I now bind you-"

The lasso tightens around her throat, "Bind me?" grabs the lasso and with a snap caused the lasso to loosen around the pillar, "With proof; not trust?" Wonder Woman leaps forward with a front flip, lands on one of the skinless horses, "I won't be bound that way to any man, woman, or god."

Wonder Woman takes off from Hades and the so called wedding. Naruto acting before Hades could say anything acts by taking command of the other skinless horse. He races after Wonder Woman. It would seem their battle was coming closer then he first thought. Naruto wonders if Diana had any honor or was just crazy to fool a god.

Leaping from his horse and onto Diana to grabs the Lasso of Truth with it glowing bright gold. With a swing from his sword Naruto cuts the lasso in half with him losing his footing in the process. The blonde lands safely on the ground with the cut lasso in hand.

"So this sword can cut divine beings down," looking at his sword as the blade glows an evil red, "A god slayer that will lead the world to a new age." and with that Naruto leaves for he has learned what he truly was after.

He whole point in coming to the Underworld was to see if the sword could do any damage to a divine being. The Lasso of Truth has divine energy in it as Hephaestus was the one that created it; in turn the lasso became divine. But before Naruto could go any further he stops. The deal is still in the back of his mind; the deal to learn where his mother's soul is located. Naruto heads back to see how things are going and to see if he can still fulfill to learn his mother's whereabouts.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

While the souls of the dead made something beautiful, Hades had transformed into a skinless giant that has some bones showing and massive tongue handing out. Hades grabbed Diana with his tongue to bring her into his mouth.

" **You will never leave Hell, Wonder Woman!** " Hades yelled out, " **You will live for eternity; being consumed by me. Over and over and-** " didn't get to finish before a giant fist went through Hades's mouth and pulls Diana out

"You too, Strife? Why can't any of you let me fight this alone?"

"You're kidding, right?" Strife placed Wonder Woman down onto the ground, "I mean, being consumed, that does have a certain romanticism to it, but over and over again," the Goddess of Discord shrinks down to her normal size, "The between bits. That's messy, even for you,"

Getting into Strife's face, "Can't it just be my mess?!"

"Eww…"

"Let her fight, she can't win," Hades walk through the souls that surround them, "She can't win,"

"That's right Lord Hades," Naruto makes his appearance with sword in hand

"Naruto…"

"That sword," Hephaestus eyes the sword, "Where did you get that weapon?"

"This?" holds up the blade, "I made it to do one thing and one thing only; to kill gods. Hades, I have a job to do and that is to make sure that your wedding was suppose to go off without a hitch; I still have a job to do."

Hephaestus quickly steps between Naruto and Diana as his sword came crashing down. The God of Smith grunts as the blade burns through his lava covered hands. He can see that this sword is something that no mortal should have, yet he here stands with a mortal a male Amazon no less with it. The god knows how the Amazons think and he can see that this Amazon is the balance of both worlds. What most people don't know is that the two genders of the Amazons have powerful parts that the female Amazons just don't understand. Both genders are two sides of the same coin, one of destruction and the other creation. The female Amazons are the destruction because they have a battle sense and thirst for blood that they will do anything to quench. While the male Amazons make the weapons that are part of creation. But here, this male Amazon has both parts and used it to make a weapon that can threaten of the world; if not the universe.

' _This isn't good._ ' the God of Smith thought to himself, "Everyone stand back! This mortal isn't someone who you can fight against without divine help!"

"Naruto! Stop this! Why e you here doing this?" Diana cried out

"Because it is what I am asked to do. Like how I was asked to fight and defeat all of our Sisters." coldly stating to his old childhood friend

Diana's eyes widen as she fully learned that Naruto was there and was the one that turned all the Amazons into snakes and her mother into a stone statue. Yes, she'd seen the helmet, but she didn't want to believe it.

"I may have hired you, Deathstroke, but I want to know if the Amazon can win," Hades told Hera's Champion

"Winning is not always my goal," turning her attention to the God of the Dead

"They why fight?"

"Because this battle… I will never lose," proudly stating

"You lied to me,"

"No, I didn't. I do love you. Hell… I love everyone,"

"That's ridiculous-"

"Maybe. Certainly to someone incapable of it," Hephaestus pushed Naruto back to talk to his uncle

"Smith… Strife being here, of course. A wedding is something she wouldn't miss. But you… I thought you agreed to come to this wedding; when the rest of our family declined, because you despise them even more than I,"

"I…" thinks over his words carefully as everyone knows how he feels about his family, "Despise is a strong word. We… disappoint me,"

"How so?" clearly wanting to know what his nephew met

"Because we are capable of so much better. We fight, and it's not because we love each other. But it should be," trying to explain why their family is the way it is

"You're a sentimental fool. Is that why my sister threw you to the rocks?"

"No, Uncle… it's because my Mother couldn't love me,"

"And Wonder Woman can't love me! Even using Eros' pistols!"

"Hades… I believe… I'm not sure, but you could fire them at anyone, and the results would be the same. You can't make anyone love you unless you love yourself,"

"It's true. No one loves himself more than Eros,"

"Father?" his son asked him

"And I love you even more than that, my Son,"

"So you love me, but you won't be my bride?" Hades turned away from the Amazon

"That's true," answering Hades honestly

"But you love me?"

"I do," Diana reaches to him

"No. don't touch me; just go,"

"So there won't be a wedding? That means no divor-" Strife tries to say before Hades grows tired of her

"GO!" commands Hades.

The souls of the dead leave the area. The God of the Dead drops Eros' pistols and walks away from the, but not before Hephaestus gives his uncle a gift that he has been carrying for sometime now. Diana and her group leave as Strife disappears.

"Hades, our deal,"

"Right. I can't tell you where you mother's soul is because she has been with you for years now,"

"What are you talking about?" clearly not getting what the god just said, "What do you mean she's been with me?"

"Years ago when you almost came here; you prayed to Gaea and the Titan blessed you. In order for the blessing to take full effects a soul must come to your body and help heal you. Kushina Uzumaki went to you to heal your life threatening wounds."

Kushina appears over her son to wrap her arms around boy. All these years she's been staying with him and keeping him safe. Safe from wounds that would of killed a normal man, but didn't.

"I'm afraid that blessing has to end now. A soul can only stay for so long,"

"Wait! What will happen to her?"

"I don't know as the souls here can do anything they wish as long they don't leave,"

"Naruto, you have to let go," Kushina said to her son after so many years, "You've done more then enough. I can fully rest now,"

"But… I had you all this time and I didn't know!" closing his eye trying to make sure the tear didn't fall

"I couldn't of asked a better son, Naru-chan," groans at the name, "You have so much to do and I can't wait see you when it is your time,"

"Wait, Lord Hades!" calling out to said god to look at him, "Can't you do something? Can't you have my Mom have some place where she can rest peacefully?"

"Not really, but there is one place. Mother Rhea could use another handmaiden. I don't do this much, because most people don't have the right to be Mother Rhea's handmaiden or even to be around her. I will talk to her and try that is the only thing that I can promise,"

"Sigh… That is the only thing I can ask for," turning to his mom, "I wish there was more that I could do for you, Mom,"

Smiling at her son as he always tried to make her happy, "You've done plenty, Naru-chan. There is nothing more then I can ask," then that smile quickly went away, "And you made my a grandmother," Naruto starts to sweat, "I'm too old to be a grandmother!" starts pulling his ear, "YOU BETTER MAKE SURE THEY TURN OUT RIGHT, NARUTO!"

 **-Mount Olympus-**

Appearing in a flash of lightning that causes Hera's pet peacocks to fly away, "Mother, I'm back!" Strife does like to make an appearance, "And let me say, you missed one hell of a fabulous time!"

"Did I? Oh well," pouring herself a glass of wine, "I'm sure there'll be others,"

"What Wonder Woman did to that little imp was priceless!"

"Please, Strife. There's always a price for everything we do. And you won't get my goat, singing the Amazon's praises,"

"Oh, but it's such a song!" Strife sits on the window ledge, "I dare say, I'm beginning to like my baby sister,"

"I wouldn't get _too_ attached; for there's now a price on that baby she's sword to protect,"

"You DIDN'T"! grabbing Hera by the shoulders in clear joy at the thought of the other Gods hunting down Wonder Woman and the baby she's protecting

Hera brings up his glass, "If the Amazon means to stay her course, I doubt she'll survive,"

"Care to wager?" the Goddess of Discord pours herself a glass of wine

"I struck a bargain tonight, Daughter. For something that means much, much more than the life of one or two of your father's bastard offspring. But I struck it anyway; with one of them. So I wouldn't bet against me." lightning strikes Zeus's throne on top of Mount Olympus.

 **-Connie Island-**

Naruto arrived back at his apartment. He sets his bag down and walks over to his bed to lay down on it. It's funny that all this time his mother has been right there by his side for years watching over him, making sure he was protected.

Standing up to walk over to his couch and kicked it for it to slide over against the wall. Kneeling down to remove several floor planks to take out several bags and large cases. Naruto can feel something in the air. As if something is coming and coming soon. Taking out four 1911, his Magnum, and another Magnum that has a glowing cylinder, a M4 Carbine Rifle, and another rifle that has some serious advance technology to it.

All of his 1911s have been taken apart, cleaned, and polished to a dime. The same with his Magnum as it was taken apart and cleaned. The other Magnum is different as it doesn't fire normal bullets. The cylinder can be changed out with different cylinders that have different energy sources. It makes it easy when in a fire fight and you need to use an energy weapon. The M4 Carbine Rifle is being used for that ability to add attachments like a flashlight to a laser pointer, even a grenade launcher. The advance rifle is something that Naruto had for years by those blueprints he took from Gato from all those years ago. This rifle is the Heavy Pulse Rifle that fires plasma bolts at high speed and can fire three rockets at a time. It does wonders with all those blueprints that Gato had and was just letting sit there gathering dust.

 **-Gotham-**

A large crowd of reporters stand out in front of town hall. There are several police officers there to keep the peace. Mayor Hady walks in front of the crowd.

"Welcome everyone," the mayor greeted everyone that came, "You all may be wondering why I called you all here. Commissioner Gordon has done this city a great deal of good, but over the last few months, and with the Five Nights of Joker taking place; there needs to be new leader,"

Camera flashes start up, "Who will be the new commissioner?" one of the reports asked

"This new commissioner will be able to do their job. Not to say that Commissioner Gordon didn't do a fantastic job. Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to show you the new commissioner, Ellen Yindel,"

Hady steps to the side as a woman walks out. She has short red hair, wearing a pair of glasses, and is wearing a trench coat.

"It is an honor for me to become the new commissioner of police for Gotham City. I will work hard to make sure that I can do just as well as Commissioner Gordon did, if not better," Ellen says to all the reporters

"Will you be working with Batman and other Justice League members?" Vicky Vale asked

"No," the camera flashes increased, "I will make sure that the GCPD don't wait for Batman,"

"What do you mean?" again Vicky Vale asked

"What I mean is that the police won't be just standing around and let Batman do all the work. We will show the world that we don't need a hero to stop those that threaten this city."

 **-Mount Olympus-**

Zola is teleported to the top of Mount Olympus by Artemis.

"Welcome to heaven, Zola," Hera stated to the new mother's

"Am… Am I dead?" Zola asked

"Not yet," said Strife

"Nor for a long, long time to come. By the time I'm finished with you, death will seem as a precious gift," grabbing Zola's chin

"He… whoever he was didn't tel me he was married!"

"Would that have made a difference?"

"Probably not," Zola asked honestly

"HA! You have to admire her audacity, Mother," Strife laughs at how that answer must of hurt Hera

"I don't have to do a thing,"

"Yes, Hera, you do," Apollo appeared with his powers flaring, "I've given you the vessel of your hatred, and my Father's seed. Now give me his throne, my Queen,"

"Your queen?" not liking how Apollo said that

"Father's throne; in exchange for his mistress and their whelp? Mother, far be it from me to interfere with-"

"Apollo. Bastard son, the throne is yours. I won't stand in your way,"

A light shines down from Zeus's empty throne, "Well, then _I_ will," Wonder Woman and Hermes on top of the throne looking down onto everyone else

"My oracles have told me of a storm brewing off the shore or reality. One that threatens to destroy this family if we are to withstand it, Olympus will need a strong hand," Apollo tells Wonder Woman

Leaping down from the throne, "That would be you, Apollo?"

"Precisely. The throne is my destiny. My birthright," Strife coughs bullshit, "And I won't be denied. There's too much at stake,"

"Indeed, Apollo. The lift of my friend,"

"And her unborn child," Hermes added

"Wonder Woman over family, Hermes? You leave me with no choice but to forgo traditional wisdom; kill the Messenger!" Apollo flares more of his powerful

"Please Brother, allow me!" Artemis leaps up and lands on the stairs behind Diana and Hermes, "I won't be so gentle this time,"

"Nor I, Artemis," Diana growled at the Goddess of the Moon

"Is that a threat, Amazon?" touched her crescent moon necklace for it to glow and with a swing of her arm creating crescent moon energy slashes

"It's a promise," blocking all of Artemis's attacks

"You're good, Amazon, but you can't possible best me in combat,"

"Your arrogance will drive me to be better," taking flight for her to get closer to the goddess

"But not good enough!" grabbing her wrists

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because in your heart you're too good!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"My Champion!" Naruto appears in a flash of lightning summoned by Hera.

Naruto himself didn't almost finish preparing when Hera summoned him. Gathering all of his equipment wasn't easy as he had to make sure all of it wouldn't fall off or get in the way. The blonde looks to see Zola has a larger stomach showing that her pregnancy is almost at its end.

"Come, my dear Zola. It's time to meet your fate," dragging Zola closer to the edge of Mount Olympus

"OH!" grabbing her stomach, "OHHH!"

"Mother, with the throne of heaven at stake, you're more concerned with making a mortal wet herself?" Strife stated to her mother, "I suppose it's not unlike you,"

"Her water has broken and the throne of heaven is just fine. Apollo's ambition has blinded him to a fact I know about my husband; Zeus believes he's entitled to everything. He's a man; he can't not exist. And being one, he can't let anyone take what is his. When Apollo sits? Zeus will return to wipe that stain off his seat. My Champion is here to make sure that Apollo doesn't try anything against me,"

"I dare say you have even more trust in Father than he does himself," Strife looks over to see that Apollo has Hermes down to receive punches

"We are Gods! I'm not a fool, Strife. I don't trust him. But I have faith in the only man I love. You, girl; did you love him?"

"Uhhh… For about an hour, I guess," the pregnant woman groans out

"That doesn't seem nearly long enough," the Goddess of Discord stated

"No, it doesn't. So do try to love him, as you grow old. Old, as will the screaming beast of you union, umbilically tailing you for all time, bouncing off the cliffs," tossing Zola off, "As you fall for all eternity!"

Flashes of his mother dying while protecting him comes to mind. Hera did just like the Amazons as she always attacks the women Zeus sleeps with and have children with. She attacks them as they are in a way something that she isn't; what she can't give Zeus. Naruto leaps off the cliff side leaning forward as the speed increase. Now that he thinks about it he doesn't know how to fly.

Naruto catches Zola, "How are you?" asking her calmly

"Where going to die! And you ask how I am?!"

Chains burst out of Naruto's back as they achier them into the cliff side. Diana floats down in front of them.

"Naruto, why did you save Zola? Aren't you working for Hera?" the Amazon Princess asked her old childhood friend

"She was thrown off the cliff because of something she didn't ask for," Naruto answered back, "Just like how the Amazons throw the male children off the cliffs,"

"Naruto, that's not how the Amazons get rid of the male babies,"

"LIES! My Mom saw her fellow sisters toss newborns into the seas!"

"No! Hephaestus takes the children!" Diana yelled back to try and have her old friend see that he doesn't know all the truth, "The Smith God takes them to work his forges and make weapons for the Amazons in return for the males!"

"Then why did my Mother fear what they would do to me!? Why did the Amazons try to kill me and my Mother!?"

"I don't know! But I will find out, Naruto, but you have to help me!"

Looking at Zola as he doesn't have anyway to fight with her in his hands, "Very well, I will help you for the time being." agreeing to work with Diana for now.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Apollo takes a few steps on the steps of the throne as his sister Artemis holds Hermes, "I hope we can put this behind us, Messenger. That you'll admit it was an error in judgment and you're ready to serve," the Sun God sits on the throne, "Your new king."

Lightning strikes the top of Mount Olympus. The force behind it causes an earthquake that shakes the whole mountain. Cracks started to appear and they grow larger.

"YES! New king?! HA! Your reign is over before it begins!" Hera laughs at the thought of her victory, "Can't you feel it? You'd do well to get on your knees! The only King of Heaven; Zeus has returned!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto's chains block and break any falling rocks and boulders. Diana is now holding Zola and is shielding her with her own body.

"This doesn't look good," Wonder Woman made an understatement

"Uhhhh!" Zola groans out, "How the hell an I s'posed to look? I'm having a baby!"

"I'm not looking at you, Zola," blocking a large boulder with her back, "Push!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Really? The only king, Hera?" Apollo tells his step mother, "Perhaps I've made a grave mistake,"

"Indeed, Apollo. One that will bury you in _yours_!"

"Or," the throne burst into flames to spread out as a phoenix, " _You_ in your grave, Hera? See, you've mistake the awe of the _old_ for the shock of the _new_. I am king, and Olympus; my Olympus will now reflect that,"

The rest of Mount Olympus sheds the old; losing the rocks and gaining building to show that Apollo is with modern times. Zeus couldn't let go of the times while Apollo can change with the times.

"What was it you said about knees, Hera?" standing over his kneeling step mother, "My Queen… you've shown your true colors, leaning over to kiss her forehead, "Pity they're so dark," raising his hand with his power taking shape as a green outline surrounds Hera, "MY exiled Queen,"

Hera disappears in a wisp, "So, then, the new king is a tyrant?" Hermes shouted out

Turning to his half brother, "If need be, to protect this family, I will be,"

"Even if it means spitting it apart?" Wonder Woman says with her flying up to the summit of the new Mount Olympus while holding Zola in her arm and holding a golden chain in the otherwise

"Amazon, back to fulfill your promise?" the Goddess of the Moon asked her

"If need be," making a promise

Strife leans on her half brother's shoulder, "Apollo, I understand you're driven by a prophecy and all. I mean, as we've just seen, who in this family isn't?" whispering into his ear, "But in your mad grab for power, have you stopped to really consider that it's Zola's child who will murder one of you and take the throne?"

"Strife!" Diana lands to let both Zola and Naruto down

"Sorry. Really, I am. But I can't help myself," looking over her shoulder with a smile, "I mean, what's obvious, if not that?" Zola drops to her knees holding her stomach, "Ta ta!"

"Diana…" Hermes look to the Amazon to have a silent conversion

"Agreed, Hermes. I think it's best to get Zola away from here. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Zola says with faith in Wonder Woman

"Can't wait to kiss the baby."

Hermes teleport Zola and himself away from the upcoming battle. Diana undo some of the straps of her Bracelets of Submission. Naruto takes out a veil that holds purple liquid.

"Now, where were we?" Diana asked

"The promise," the new king of Olympus said

"That you'd best me," Artemis watches as the heavy Bracelets of Submission hit the ground with enough force to crack and break the ground, "Ha! Really? You strip yourself of your best defense," takes out a moon crescent blade, "Against a God?"

"My defense?" rubbing her freed wrists before power flows out of the Amazon Princess showing that she is the daughter of Zeus, "My cuffs were _yours_!"

Glowing eyes, the glowing red ruby, red glowing line from her costume. Naruto can feel the power rolling off of the Amazon. Seeing that she was going to fight the goddess no matter what Naruto looks at the other god. The blonde injects himself with the purple liquid. The strength of the purple liquid takes him, giving him more power then he can dream of.

"What did you just take?" Apollo asks

"That was the Purple Ray," Apollo takes a step back, "You know what it does?"

"It can heal anyone, even those that are have dead, but it has to be given shortly."

Naruto didn't wait for Apollo to say anything else. He rushes towards the god with his sword drawn. Apollo throws several fireballs at the mortal. Taking a few steps to dodge the fireballs as the heat is something else. Naruto gotten close enough to sword his sword at Apollo who didn't think nothing of it. The blade cuts through Apollo's skin who quickly jumps away. The burning, the pain, it was as if something is trying to eat his flesh. The Sun God leaps away from the mortal. He looks at his arm to see cracks appearing becoming bigger with each passing second. Naruto didn't give Apollo anytime to do anything as he went on the offense. Swinging his sword at the god only for said god to dodge any and all sword swings as he doesn't want the blade to cut him.

' _I can't let that sword cut me!_ ' eying the red sword carefully, ' _What is it made out of?_ '

Summoning a wall of fire to separate the two for Apollo to sit back on his new throne. Not wanting the mortal to stay there so he was teleported away from Mount Olympus.

Diana grabs Artemis's wrist, shoved her palm into the goddess's chin, punched her forearm forcing her to let go of her weapon, throws the goddess to the ground. Artemis lifts up, but was punched to the ground, before being grabbed and lifted up from the ground for Diana to place the unconscious goddess in a hold.

"I've made one deal this day. Perhaps we can make another… Sister?"

"A deal? How's this… promise that you won't come after the baby, or as Zeus' daughter, I'll personally fulfill you prophecy,"

"Agreed," Diana drops the goddess from her hold and take her Bracelets of Submission to put them back on, "On this condition that if the child is the one who will slay a god to take a throne you will slay it."

 **-Antarctica-**

A bloody hand bursts out of the snow and ice. A great and terrible evil has awaken and is returning.


	17. Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **Calm Before the Storm**

Hypsiple arrived back home at Bana-Mighdall. The Princess of Bana-Mighdall had to travel by land and sea for weeks. Her younger sister, Pentiseleawas the one that transported them with the use of magic. Since Hypsiple didn't know which direction to go she went east back to the Middle East instead of west to America. Not being able to eat and rest properly didn't help with not knowing where she is heading.

"My daughter, you returned," Phthia welcomes her daughter home after so many weeks, "I take it you quest didn't end well?"

Dropping to a knee for her mother, "No, Mother, it didn't," Hypsiple looks away in shame, "We weren't prepare for this battle. Our enemy killed my Sisters without any mercy,"

"I see," the Queen of Bana-Mighdall says without any care, "Tell me what happened,"

"We arrived at Aokigahara where the forest itself blocked us from leaving," Hypsiple started to explain

"Aokigahara? The Suicide Forest? Now why would the male Amazon go there?"

"I don't know, but it was strange. He hear the male Amazon talking to himself as times; like he couldn't make up his mind,"

"The spirits of Aokigahara target and make said target experience life changing events. If he was able to come out of the forest means that his will is stronger. No wonder your sisters were killed,"

"Mother, how can you say that?" Hypsiple gasps out, "They were my Sisters! Your daughters!"

Sighing at her daughter's lack of insight, "I knew you and your sisters would fight the male Amazon and that only one of you would return alive. I trained you all for all your lives to see who would one day be my successor,"

"Successor?" looking at her mother as if she wasn't the successor in the first place, "I thought I would be queen one day?"

"Oh, you were my dear, but you see I wanted to see who would come back. I was told by the Oracle that only one of my daughter would return; not which daughter though. So I had to make a choice and I took it,"

"You… You wanted to see which daughter to come back and make them the successor to the throne! How can you do that?"

"Because there are things in life that have to be done; hard decisions that one day you will see, my daughter,"

"No!" taking out her sais, "You throw us to our doom knowing full well that only one of us would return! You are no mother!"

The rage builds and builds at the thought that the only purpose for any of them of even living was to be thrown to the wolf that would slaughter them without any remorse. That their own mother knowingly knew this and said nothing. The anger exploded with the enraged Amazon charging towards her mother with the intent to kill her.

Phthia takes the sword that she carries around with her out to block her daughter's attack. Because of the weapon that Hypsiple chose to wield was the perfect weapon against her mother's sword. Twisting the sais which in turn breaks the sword, Hypsiple then thrust her one of her sais into Phthia's side. The nearby guards rush to aid their Queen when said Queen throws out her hand to stop them; for this is her battle against her daughter. A battle to may decide the fate for the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall.

Blocking another thrust to punch Hypsiple's wrist that causes her to drop her sai. Acting quickly Phthia takes hold of the fallen weapon and makes a big swing arc. Stepping back for only the blade to lightly scratch her armor across her stomach. The Princess thrust her sai for it to only be locked with her other sai.

"Why can't you see that I did this for you!?" shouted out the angry mother

"Because you sent of to our deaths knowing full well that only one of us would return!" shouted back the angry daughter, "Why can't you see how horrific that is!?"

Breaking free from their lock Phthia takes a strike from her daughter, "Foolish girl! You can't see the bigger picture! You don't understand importance of a male Amazon!"

"Then tell me!" demands Hypsiple

"Do you know why we give back the males back to their fathers when they are born?"

"No…"

"Because we fear what they can do and become. A male Amazon when trained will be stronger and faster then their counterpart. They will use that advantage against and make use their slaves. The Amazons of Themyscira have it right when they first throw the males into the seas before the Smith God took them in exchange for weapons. Now there lies a male Amazon that not only live to adulthood, but also trained in some of the most harshest places the world has seen and walked out of it to see the next day. Now imagine if he were to have children; those children would be looked upon as leaders in the future because their father is so great. That male Amazon is your future husband to have many children with so that one day Bana-Mighdall will rule the world!"

Hypsiple stares at her mother Phthia in disbelief. Her mother has gone mad with the thought that she would take the male Amazon as her husband and have strong children because of the union. Acting as the Princess of Bana-Mighdall she will take her mother down and lead her people from this dark path that is set forth by their Queen.

Hypsiple leaped to double kick Phthia in the chest and quickly get on top of her mother with the sai raised up. Phthia slash her stolen sai at her daughter's armor, cutting through it to draw blood. The Princess of Bana-Mighdall jumps off her mother to place a hand over the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Luckily the blade barely cut through the armor and across her skin.

"If you can't see that everything that I did was for you; then I have no choice but to banish you from Bana-Mighdall!" Phthia makes the command, "You are no longer a princess of our people! You can no longer be seen as one of our Sisters. And finally you are no longer my daughter!"

Hypsiple's eyes widen. The former Princess of Bana-Mighdall tried to make her mother see that the path she was following wasn't the right one. Trying to make her see that her other daughters were more then just tabs to mark off a list. Straightening up to look at her mother.

"That is fine, Phthia," the former daughter said to the Queen of Bana-Mighdall, "I will leave and never return. But know this; do not come after me or you'll end just like how my Sisters did."

Phthia watches as her last daughter leaves Bana-Mighdall. Her last heiress and the one that will one day take up the throne. It is only a matter of time before she return to claim the throne for herself. All she has to do now is wait for the future queen of Bana-Mighdall.

 **-Antarctica-**

Three heavy vehicles sit in the snow and ice in the dead of night. A team of people stand out of the freezing cold. One of the people is called over.

"Doctor," said doctor comes over, "You were right,"

"No. I was wrong. This is sooner than my calculations," a naked man covered in blood is sitting in the freezing cold as if it doesn't bother him, but know of that matters as one of the members match over to him, "We're not ready, dammit!"

"Well we have to be. That's him, isn't it?

"Duerson… No! He doesn't understand our language!"

"We come in peace. Look, I have no weapons!" holding up his arms to show that he isn't armed with any type of weapons

"Yag letation roul," the naked man says in a dead language

"We're been waiting for you!" lowering his scarf and raising his goggles up, "We're here to-"

He didn't get to finish as the naked man grabs him to bite off the top of the screaming man's head off. Crunching through skull and brains very loudly. The naked man looks to the team.

"Help?" one of them said

The naked man drops the dead body, "I am the one with no name. The crippler of souls… the First Born," walks pass the team breathing out with his breathe showing, "I don't need your help."

 **-Coney Island-**

Naruto slowly opens his eye with weight on his chest. Adjusting to the light shinning through the window to see a naked sleeping Harley using his chest as a pillow. Looking around to find Pamela sitting on the table wearing an oversized shirt with a cup of coffee in her hands. Naruto remembers last night the blonde appeared at the beach after fighting against Apollo on Mount Olympus. There on the beach Naruto found Harley skinny dipping with her roller derby team. After seeing a nice show from Harley's roller derby team they both go back to her apartment to talk about how Batman told her he won't take her back to Arkham, but she'll have to wear an anklet. After everything said and done Ivy makes an appearance with several bottles of different liquor. A night of drinking had Naruto having sex with Harley and even more drinking and Ivy joined them. Slowly and quietly getting out of bed without waking Harley from her sleep.

"Good morning," greeting Ivy

"I didn't know you could resist my poisons," remembering last night for the first time in years after having sex, "I haven't felt anything like that in years,"

"I'm glad you'd enjoyed it," looking at Pamela's red hair, "Your red hair is beautiful,"

Blushing at the complement, "You're the first person to see pass the Green and look at me for who I am; besides Sleeping Beauty over there," points over to the snoring Harley

"The world has many things and looking at it for face view is stupid. By seeing underneath the world for what it is the world can be beautiful; just like you,"

"The Green and Gaea have been talking," Naruto raises an eyebrow, "When I use my ability I can here the Green and those that have strong connections to plant life. Gaea has been watching you for years because you are better then TV,"

"Wow… I'm so glad that a Titan likes to watch me for entertainment," Naruto says dryly, "Why does she like to watch me?"

"Because you are bring change. The Green can say the samething, which I find very strange as the Green doesn't normally like those that aren't plant life,"

"Maybe I'm just lucky,"

"Naruto," place a hand on his scarred cheek, "I want to know if last night was a one time only. I want to know where we stand. Tell me more about yourself,"

"Well, I have several women that love me. There is Talia the current Demon Head of the League of Assassins that I had a son with, then there is Hinata who is the Clan Head of the Hyuga Clan which I had a daughter, there is Quiet who you met, and finally there is Harley,"

"Tell me why they love you, and in turn why you love them,"

"Talia was the first one that I let into my heart. She showed me that even in the darkness there can be light. I wasn't nice to her, but she kept on and over time I grew to like her. Talked over the years and sent letter when I could; she was my first love. After her father's death I stayed by her side and one night she poured her heart out and one thing lead to another and she took my virginity,"

"Wait, isn't Talia like in her fifties?" Pam can see where this is going, "How old were you when this happened?"

Blushing, "I was sixteen at the time,"

Ivy's jaw dropped and her eyes wide opened, "Talk about a shotacon,"

"Really? Going that?"

"What? It's true! She slept with a sixteen year old and had a child; don't let anyone find out about that. They might look at you strangely,"

"I really don't care because I have my son from that. I stayed with Talia for several months and after many times we did have Bolt. Bolt can be a handful as Talia spoiled him and thought the world will hand him everything to him. It took some good ole father love to make my son to see that the world won't give what he wants,"

"A firm hand to make sure your child doesn't become spoil; it shows that you are a good father. Though, I'm confused about your son's name. I heard it was Boruto and Bolt; which one is his name?"

"Boruto is his name, but Bolt is a nickname. Boruto is the English word for bolt,"

"That is interesting. Go on,"

"Hinata," Naruto stops and pauses, "Hinata… when I first met her I didn't think much about her. It wasn't til a few years later when I talked to her and learned that she didn't like the life of the Yakuza," smiling at the thought of Hinata just wanting to live a normal life is easily pictured in Naruto's mind, "She is too kind and gentle for that world, but after spent time together and had a beautiful baby girl together Hinata… showed her teeth when her Clan wanted to take her baby away,"

"Any mother would do that," Pamela says with confidence

The blonde looks away as he can remember what Hinata did to the Elders of her Clan, "She openly attacked them with one of my swords; how she got one I don't know! Anyway, she showed that she wasn't going sit there and take their shit anymore,"

"What about you daughter?" Pamela asks since the blonde talked about his son, "What is she like?"

"Himawari looks so much like her mother and acts just like her too, but… My little girl has my darkness,"

"Your darkness?" tilt her head to the side

"Himawari has my blood lust. It was Himawari's birthday and Bolt came to visit his sister. During the stay there was a parade and Himawari wanted to go with her new panda that I'd gotten her. My Little Princess has a habit of handing what she has to whoever to carry, Bolt didn't want her to take her new panda because he'd knew that he would be carrying it," sighing at the memory as the pain is still there, "Bolt gotten into an argument with Himawari, who got into a tug-of-war with the panda in the middle,"

"Let me guess, the panda bit the dust,"

"You have no idea! The panda ripped and… Himawari attacked Bolt, but I stepped in to stop them; and I was hit in the stomach," the phantom pain is something else, "My own Little Princess brought me to my knees,"

"She hit your stomach and you went down to your knees? Are you sure she didn't hit your balls?"

"No, I think I would of preferred if she did. Hinata has been training Himawari in her family's fighting style, the Gentle Fist. Let me tell you it is _anything_ but gentle!"

"I'll take your word for it," Pamela just shacks her head

"Boruto saw me go down in one hit and takes off running. Hours later Himawari found her brother and taught him a listen." Naruto finish telling his tale about Himawari's birthday.

Here she is in his best friend's apartment, talking to a man that resisted her poison and had sex with last night, listening to how he spent his time with two women he slept with and children together with them. Hearing him talk about the small things in life, how Boruto didn't want to carry his sister's stuff animal, ripped it in a tug-of-war, a father being attacked, and a brother being hunted down by his sister. This is something that Ivy has wished for years, but it was stolen away from her.

' _Maybe I can get a chance to finally get happiness,_ ' looking at the blonde before taking a sip from her cup, "Tell me what's between you and Quiet?"

"Quiet and I are the best of friends," smiles fondly at his oldest friend, "It was years ago when I first met Quiet. It was off Taiwan, my first contract to kill Gato; who later I took over his company. She was dragged out fighting. The guard didn't like that so they drowned her, then took her pants off,"

"They planned to rape her?" Ivy quickly asked with anger in her voice

"Oh, they tried!" smirking, "She jumped and killed each and every guard there in a very, _very_ violent way! I didn't even get to help her, but after she just followed me. Don't know why. It wasn't til I had sex with Talia when Quiet joined us,"

"A threesome so soon after you lost your virginity! My, my!" Ivy moans out

"Quiet… is the one person I know who can finally trust,"

"I can see that. Why doesn't she talk?"

"Quiet can talk she just doesn't. Her powers hurt her vocal cords,"

"Now," Pamela straighten up, "What do you plan to do with Harley? What are your intentions?"

"I don't know, but I want to know more about her. I would like to see how everything goes and maybe one day it'll lead to something else,"

"Aeeee! That's sooo sweet, Naru!" Harley jumps on Naruto with her arms wrapping around his neck, "I love you too!"

Naruto didn't get a chance to say anything as Harley throws him back onto her bed and leaps onto him. Ivy just shacks her head as the two blondes start to have sex again. Watching them take different positions and hearing the moaning and screaming was getting to the woman. After finishing her cup of coffee the redhead makes her way over to the bed, taking her oversized shirt and joins the love making.

 **-Antarctica-**

The First Born stands on the ice staring out into the sea. He is waiting for the sign that will let him know who is sitting on the throne of Olympus. The blood on his body is gone, but left scars from what ever battle he gained them from. Waiting for the sun to come up.

"My wives?" the First Born asks the man standing next to him

"You existence… purged from history," answering the question

"How do you know of me, then?" asking the question of the day

"A witch, the one on the day of your birth, she divined your fate," Zeus holds up a newborn that is crying its first breath of air, "That as the first born, one day Olympus would be yours, and only yours," the Thunder God holds back his wife as she tries to take her baby into her arms, "Rather than be proud of your future; as any good father should be Zeus' own pride demanded your death," he hands the newborn to the witch who takes the crying baby, "He gave you to the witch, and charged her with carrying it out. But your mother; the Queen, Hera begged the witch to spare your life," crying out for her baby to live Hera shouts out, "And though the witch couldn't disobey your father she too pity on your mother," the witch leaves the newborn into the middle of nowhere where there is only animal life for miles and miles, "She left you in the desert, leaving the cruel world to take its course," a hyena comes from the darkness, "And even though you were fresh to nature; as the first born, or course," sniffing the small baby's hand, "You turned it into nurture. This is as it happened. The witch, she told you?" the hyena licks the baby's hand, "In a way, yes sixty years ago in Turkey her mummified body was found. Your story was tattooed across every inch of her skin. It took nearly all that time for me to decipher it. I know other things as well. This whereabouts of your armor and weapons; things you need," the man finishes his tale

"I need to wait," the First Born says

"For what?"

"A sign. The one who has my birthright will be revea-" First Born stops talking as the sun rises over the sea's horizon, "Hah. Of course. The pragmatist. The coward. Apollo. It's time."

 **-Coney Island-**

Naruto stares at his sword. The sword cut Apollo and he wonders what the blade did to him or left a nasty scar. But those thoughts are for another time. Big Tony knocked on the open door.

"Hey, Naruto, there is a limo outside," the playboy said to the blonde

"Limo? Did they ask for me?"

"Yeah. A beautiful woman came out with a little girl, who asked for you by name. Do you know them?"

"A beautiful woman and a little girl?" Naruto didn't even think about as he rushes off.

Running down the hallway and jumping down the stairs without touching a single step. Running outside to see Hinata standing there with Himawari standing next to her mother and Neji is standing guard for the two of them. Not waiting for them to see him the blonde hubs Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata-chan! It's so good to see you!" Naruto shouted out at the sight of one of his loved ones and his Little Princess, "Himawari, how are you doing?" Naruto quickly jumps over to his daughter

"I'm doing fine Oto-san!" the little girl says with excitement

"That's good!" turns to Neji, "How are you, Neji?"

"I'm doing well, Naruto-sama. I've been making sure that Hinata-sama and Himawari-sama aree both protected," Neji asked the blonde.

Neji who is Hinata's cousin has been her bodyguard for years and when she became pregnant and had Himawari he made sure that nothing happened to the both of them. He loves to spend time with Himawari as she can bring a smile to anyone's face.

"Naruto-kun, why don't we go inside and talk in private? There is something I want to talk to you about,"

"Sure, Hinata-chan. I also want you to met Harley."

Naruto lead them through the building greeting everyone along the way as Himawari smiles at them all. Naruto quickly made a pot of tea, cookies, and candy for Himawari. Hinata takes a cup of tea who took a sip. Neji standing at the window doesn't take a cup. Himawari starts to take a piece of candy after another.

"Himawari," said girl looks at her mother, "What have I told you about eating too much candy?"

"That I'll get an upset stomach?" she said cutely

"That's correct. Now don't eat as many and be sure to throw away the wrappers when you're finish,"

"Of course Kaa-san!"

They didn't wait too long for Harley to arrive with a box of chocolates that are handed to Himawari, who thanked the crazy blond.

"Oh, Naruto you did give Himawari any justice when you talked about her!" Harley resists from taking the little girl and just hug her to death, "She has your eyes and smile!"

"Himawari does have her father's eyes and smile. I just wished that Naruto-kun would use that glass eye that I'd bought him,"

"I know!" Harley looks over to the eye case that is siting on the nightstand, "When do wear it, it draws you to him,"

"I said it once, and I'll say it again; I can't find and have a glass eye made with the same shade of blue. Plus it doesn't feel right when I do wear it,"

"Still, I just wish that you would do something about the eye patch. Bolt was making fun of you by saying you're a pirate,"

"I guess I'll have to teach that boy some manners!" Naruto smiles at the thought of training with his son again.

 **-Antarctica-**

The high winds slowly die down as the blizzard comes to an end. The snow vehicle stops with First Born and the scientist stands with him.

"According to my calculations based on tattoos from a mummified corpse buried beneath the ice here are your garments," the scientist tells the First Born who has a coat that is acting like a kilt and a blanket that is acting like a cape

"My skin," First Born stated

"Excuse me?"

"My skin. My power. Taken from the dragon I slayed with my hands," First Born says with a smile on his face

"Why are you smiling?" the scientist asks

"Because the Gods are so arrogant… mockingly so. Burying my treasure so close to where they buried me. We'll see who has the last laugh, eh?"

The crew down below are hard at work with machines drilling, breaking through snow and ice. The ground starts to shack with cracks opening up. The vehicles are lifted up from the ground becoming uneven. Three first giants break out of the ice roaring at First Born.

" **Yes, Nephew… First Born…** " the ice giant on the left says with his breath so cold that it can be seen

" **It will be funny…** " says the ice giant in the middle raising his arms up

" **Killing you again,** " the last ice giant on the right says at the thought of killing First Born once again.

The ice giant in the middle punched the ground. First Born grabs the scientist to jump out of the way.

"I'm sorry there was something in the translations; that Hell stood guard over your grave. I figured it was figurative," the scientist shouted out over the wind

Landing and putting the scientist down, "You mean like a song?" First Born turns to the three ice giants

"Yes. Like it was the end of yours,"

"But mine is just about to begin!"

First Born charges one of the ice giant who throws out a fist. First Born's fist is strong then the ice giant who's fist, no arm was punched off from the elbow.

" **First Born…** "

" **How can your song begin…** " said the ice giant with the missing arm

" **With your death?** "

First Born punches the ice giant that is missing its left in the face. Ice chucks fly all over the place with blood dying the snow and ice.

"I didn't dig for seven thousand years to die, Uncle," First Born picks up a drill bit to use as a weapon

"Those giants… are Hades?" the scientist asks in shock

"No…" First Born answered back, "The giants are the runt…" he leaped high into the air with the drill bit, "OVERCOMPENSATING!"

" **Have you no-** " the ice giant didn't get to finish as the drill bit does into its head killing it

"Respect? Your comprehension of me is as stunted as your growth!" gritting his teeth together

" **Well, then,** " the ice giant behinds First Born raises its fist, " **I look forward to hearing you wail about yourself for eternity**!" smashes First Born and the ground underneath him.

The scientist watched as First Born was buried in the snow and ice. She doesn't know what if First Born is still alive or not. Being bury for seven thousand years says something about one's survival, but one person can only take so much before their body gives out.

The ice giant turns to the scientist, " **Were do you think you're going… Lickspittle? Don't you wish to join your master?** " the scientist turns and runs, " **Run. I enjoy that, the running. The mad frenzy to remain,** " for being so big the ice giant moves very quickly to the scientist, " **It will do you no good** **you can't escape me,** " swinging a clawed hand at the scientist with her coat being ripped to pieces, " **You are no different from anyone else,** " the scientist has very short blond hair and her neck has been replaced with machines, " **Hmmmm. I stand corrected. From the looks of you, it appears you cheated me once…** "

"From the looks of me," First Born makes his return clad in his garments of the remains of a dragon.

The cape is made from the wings of a dragon for protection, gauntlets with each having a tooth coming out for piercing and ripping his enemies to shreds, and a pair of pants made from scales with a tooth at each kneecap.

"Understand she'll cheat you twice!"

"Your father's bargain… It was a fool's!" the ice giant throws out a fist.

First Born moves his cape to take the hit as the fist meets the cape and shatters all the ice covering the fist. Jumping to thrust his dragon teeth into the ice giant's chest.

"Me here!" First Born grunts out.

The seven thousand years old man rips and tears through the ice to get to the flesh. The rage of seven thousand years can't be all released at once.

"Means he's not. Olympus I'M COMING FOR YOU!" First Born shouts up to the heaves covered in blood from the fallen enemy he just killed.

The scientist watches as the man begins to eat the dead fallen ice giant. Stream is coming off the man because the blood is still warm. She can see that the man can kill with just her garments. She can't wait to see when First Born gains his weapon to fight and see what he can really do with it. The thought of revenge after all these years is in clear sight. Revenge against Olympus. Revenge against Hera for attacking her and her family. Everything is coming to plan. All she has to do is follow the one man that all of Olympus fears more than anything; even Zeus feared him so much he went through all of this to make sure that no mortal or immortal knows of this man.

 **-Coney Island-**

This is what Naruto wanted for the longest time in his life. To have a family that would be by his side for the rest of his life. Hinata a woman that he loves, Himawari a daughter that is too sweet for her own goo, and Harley being a woman who Naruto can see himself starting up a family with as well. Harley and Himawari getting along together as the crazy blond shows his Little Princess her stuff burnt beaver, Bernie.

"I can see why you like here," Hinata says while watching both Harley and Himawari

"I know that Harley is a little strange, but look at our world," Naruto smiles at the scene

"Why don't you take Himawari-chan out to the pier and have some fun?"

"Are you sure, Hinata-chan? I figured you didn't want Himawari anywhere near the pier?"

"Why would you think that?" Hinata asked her lover, "I want Himawari-chan to see the world some. This is the first time she's out of Japan. I want her to get use to traveling around the world,"

"Traveling around the world?" raised an eyebrow at the woman, "So I take it you want Himawari to stay with me more?"

"During the summers if she wants; knowing her that would be a yes. Good and spend some time with Himawari while I stay here and talk to Harley,"

"Oh, so that's what this is all about," fully understanding what Hinata was truly after, "You want to see if Harley is what I made her out to be, right?"

"I just want to make sure you are making the right decision. You know how women are in using men to gain what they want, just like how I used you,"

"Hey, hey," Naruto place his hands on Hinata's shoulders, "You had a good reason and I followed you because I made a promise to help you, Hinata-chan. I knew what I was getting myself into when I said I would do the things that I did. If anyone is to blame, it's me because I did it,"

"You are too kind, do you know that?"

Grinning, "Then I wouldn't have great friends to come help me when I need them the most," looking over to his daughter still playing with Harley, "Himawari!" catching said girl's attention, "Want to come to the pier with me?"

"HAI!" Himawari runs over to her father to jump in his arms.

Naruto, Himawari, and Neji left for the pier while Harley and Hinata stayed behind. Harley wanted to go, but Hinata stopped her. Harley sits there on the couch looking around not knowing what to do. Hinata is just sitting in front of her and staring at her.

"Why… didn't you go with the others?" Harley finally ask breaking the silence

Hinata smiles at Harley, "I want to get to know you, Harleen. Naruto told me a lot about you and I want to make sure that you aren't taking advantage of him,"

"WAHAAAAT!?" the crazy blond jumps off the couch and points a finger at the Japanese woman, "What are you saying!? Why would I take advantage of Naru!? He helped me, and now I want to get to know him better and see if this will lead to anything!"

"That's all I wanted to know," Hinata firmly says, "Now tell me why you love Naruto."

 **-Anak Krakatau-**

Three helicopters fly over the ocean towards an island with an active volcano. During the flight to Anak Krakatau the scientist revealed her name to be Cassandra, a daughter of Zeus.

"Tell me, Cassandra," First Born starts to say, "About your neck. The armor…"

"It's not armor, First Born. It _is_ my neck, and it's not by my choice,"

"A machine, then. Like the one we're in," First Born was shocked to learn how the world has changed in the last seven thousand years as technology has advanced to levels that he never thought of before

"The world is nothing like it was when… you have a lot to learn,"

"And you have decided to teach me. Why?" First Born just finished shaving his beard off

"I have my reasons," Cassandra stated

"I want to… learn them," First Born says who truly wants to knowingly

"Are you a god?"

"Yes," without any hesitation as he was born from Zeus and Hera those making him a god that has mortal form

"Then why shouldn't I serve you?" Cassandra asked with a raised eyebrow

"Hmm," First Born thinks over his words carefully, "You can keep you secrets. They really don't matter, though,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true. Because I am a god. My weapons,"

"Your weapons are buried in a mountain. Actually, a volcano," underneath them in the waters below several large fins break the surface

"That doesn't make sense. If my skin was given to Hell, then my strength had to be given to the Sea,"

"Like I said, the world has changed. What was one underwater is now-" Cassandra didn't get to finish as the pilot screamed out

"Holy!"

A large prehistoric shark reaches out of the waters and bites the helicopter in half. The pilot didn't get a chance as the prehistoric shark devoured him and Cassandra falls into the water below. While First Born clings to the falling remains of the helicopter.

"Fish, Uncle? You attack me with fish?!" you were always the most arrogant, lording over vastness and yet, the most frightened!" the helicopter crashes into the waters, "You're worst than the runt!" First Born grabs one of the helicopter's blades and uses it as a sword, "You understood you knew what I am!"

" **Yes, you nameless little monster,** " the prehistoric shark leaps out of the waters with its jaws open up, " **You are the worst thing imaginable,** " First Born cuts a prehistoric shark in half as another one jumps out of the water, " **And I will suck you down and fill you hateful lungs with water,** " cutting a head off and swings the helicopter blade into another shark

"You can't kill me!"

Broken teeth, flesh, and blood fills the ocean as the dead prehistoric sharks float belly up. Cassandra resurface the waters taking in deep breaths of air.

"Oh, little monster, I can do so much worse," Poseidon makes an appearance by rising out of the ocean

"There is nothing you can do to stop me from seizing what's mine!" First Born yelled out, "Now stand down!"

"Or what you'll put me down? Ha! Empty words," Poseidon fully makes his presence known

"No, Uncle… my words echo the beat of my heart!" a savage grin splits across First Born's face

"Heart! A lump of pitch more like it,"

"You bloated toad!" jumping through the air to swing the helicopter blade only for it to break against one of Poseidon's tentacles since it isn't a divine weapon, "I give you a choice, Sea! Choose a brother!" reaching out for one of the tentacles, "Join Zeus in the Ether or I will send you to Hell!" takes hold one of the tentacles and lands on Poseidon's face

"First Born, you really are the beat you were prophesied to be, aren't you?"

"Am I, Uncle? The witch foretold that I would one day rule Olympus alone. Regarding me as a threat, my Father made me one,"

"And he later spared your life. Casting you to the Earth's core was more than a punishment, it was a test. He showed you mercy, believing that you would learn something from it,"

"And what is that?"

"Humility," Poseidon says while trying to get his nephew to try and see that Zeus wanted his son to rise and become a king that would lead the world into a future just like he did; a future where it would be better

"Heh, he was wrong," First Born grins as he craved a bloody path to Olympus and brought darkness to the very footsteps of the mountain

"And so was I, seven millennia ago. I won't be again!" the God of the Sea swallows First Born and Cassandra whole.

Poseidon wanted First Born to see that he could of turn how he was raised around. To see that the world isn't just death and darkness, but filled with light. It didn't end like it should with First Born craving a bloody path of death and destruction. In the end First Born had to be punished for his actions.

 **-London, England-**

Zola is pushing her baby, Zeke, through the crowed market. With her is Hera who is now mortal, Diana still protecting her, Lennox who is Diana's older brother, Orion who was sent by the High Father to kill Zeke for he is to bring the end, and finally Ares is with them for fun.

"We need my other student," Ares says out of nowhere

Diana looks strangely at the God of War, "Other student? Who are you talking about?"

"The other student that I didn't teach. The one that would be trained by nature; Naruto Uzumaki," Ares drops the bomb that he had plans for the male Amazon

"What…" the Amazon Princess couldn't understand why Ares had another student and it was Naruto of all people, "Why… Why is Naruto a student of yours?"

"Because I wanted to see who is better, nature or nurture. Who better to train then two Amazons,"

"That just sounds like trouble waiting for happening," Lennox chimes in while lighting up a cigarette, "Two students trained together by Ares. What could happen?"

"One trained by War itself to learn and one day become replace, while the other will take the darkness. War is honor and horror. The honor of two warriors fighting on the battlefield that only one will come out. The horror of the terrible things that can and could happen during war." Ares explains to the two of them.

Ares speaks as if he knows what is going to happen. As if he'd seen the future. While the other Gods have said that War is going crazy and senile; the truth is he'd seen what is to come. A long time ago War was shown the end of his immortal life and what he is suppose to do.

"Why did you choose Naruto, Ares?" Diana asked the one question that has been on her mind

"Because…" pausing and takes several breathes, "The Fates are pissed to put it shortly. Something, or someone changed how the world, no the universe has changed on some level. People died when they shouldn't. People didn't die when they should. Something changed and the universe doesn't like it,"

"What changed?" Diana dared asked

"Naruto Uzumaki," Ares says with a grim look, "The universe has tried to write the wrong of his existence, but his will, his drive to live has forced the universe to act by using events that weren't suppose to happen, happen,"

"Like with Zeke?" looking over to said child

"Yes,"

"Why did you look?" Diana asked the one question that could solve everything, "Why look into the Fates?"

"Because Death one of the Endless came to me and we talked for a few years. She wanted to know what was going one as she couldn't see who is coming and going, but is still watching over those that are born and those that pass on into the afterlife. When one of the Endless come to you; you work for them til they say so,"

"What did you learn?"

"I learned that there is a very powerful being that came to our universe to look and changed things to the liking. That's why we need Naruto here for he doesn't have a fate that is tied to Zeke. He can help with what is coming. And believe me, we will need his help." the God of War tells Wonder Woman the need for his other student.

 **-Inside Poseidon-**

Cassandra breaks through the surface grasping and coughing for air. She thought she was really going to die when Poseidon swallowed her and First Born.

"Where…?"

"In the belly of the beast, Cassandra," First Born stated as he stands up, "Poseidon has swallowed us,"

"Good God," Cassandra says in shock at the thought of what just happened

"Hardy," said First Born, "More like self important, indolent, cowering slug-"

"Enough!" Poseidon makes his presence known with him being in a water bubble that is sitting in a pair of shark jaws, "Unless, that is, you were speaking of yourself First Born,"

"If I were referring to myself, Uncle, it would be as a poison you're ingested,"

"Bwaaa! You're an ulcer, nothing more. A pain I have to deal with. A pain…" the Sea God stretches out of the water bubble, "I'm willing to bargain with," showing First Born's large sword that has a counterweight on the end of the hilt, "You've come to retrieve your weapon, no? Well I will hand it over to you,"

"You will give me nothing that's mine to take!" First Born fired back in rage at the thought of what is his given to him after it was taken by the same God who took it

"And in exchange, you will confine your mad quest for all Olympus to Heaven alone!" you will leave the Thrones of Sea and Hell to your betters!" trying to bargain with Zeus' oldest son, "What say you?"

First Born turns to grab a nearby giant crab to rip of a claw and shoved the claw into the giant crab. He runs over and takes his sword, "I saw no!" placing the blade to Poseidon's throat, "Be sure to inform Hell you'll see him in an instant!"

"Kill me, First Born. Send me to Hell and where you stand, will be your eternity. Trapped, in forever in my corpse. I must admit, the idea of said scenario gives death a certain appeal to me, but I'm not the one compromising, am I? Now, either slit my throat or your finger; our oath will be blood," First Born bears the blade into Poseidon's throat just enough for blood to come out just enough and then First Born cuts his own hand; finally First Born grabs Poseidon's throat with his free hand, "There, there. You're new to politics, I know."

First Born doesn't like that he can't kill the Sea God or he'll be trapped in the corpse of the Sea God. Someone who he wanted to kill, but can't makes his blood boil and the rage builds.

"As Hell's part of the bargain, he's agreed to release your armies. Those abominations shall not be sicked on us,"

"I am meant to hold Olympus alone!" First Born stated to his uncle

"The blood oath binds you otherwise. Zeus is gone. Apollo is the King of Heaven. But understand, Apollo is stronger than you-"

First Born cuts Poseidon off because he believes no one is stronger then him as he is Zeus' first born, "No one is stronger-"

"Shut up and listen!" shutting up his nephew, "You will not take the Throne of Heaven with the Last Born. Zeus' final child. Heaven's true heir,"

"There was no mention of a Last Born in the prophecy," mutters First Born

"Which was foretold seven thousand years ago. Times, heh… they change. You, my brutish nephew, have an adversary,"

"Point me to him, and I will no longer,"

"Now you are grasping politics. The Last Born is being protected by the Last Amazon."

Twisting his words to force First Born to fight Wonder Woman to either kill each other, or weaken enough for Poseidon to come and kill them both. A perfect why to get rid of the two most annoying of Zeus' children.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A after hours passed since both First Born and Cassandra left Poseidon. The Sea God smirks as his plan worked. The possibility of them killing each other was too much to pass. Either First Born will kill Wonder Woman and Zeus' last child, or Wonder Woman would kill First Born. Though the only thing that stands in Poseidon's way is Hera's Champion is the true wild card.

"How do you think that went?" says Hades as he is sitting on the shark jaws

"It's difficult to say… We threw a rabid dog two bones," Poseidon says with fear in his voice

"Here's to him crushing one," Hades started to say

"And one splitting his skull," Poseidon finished what the God of the Underworld started

"We hope. Would you be interested in gambling on which bone wins the day?"

"Apollo will destroy him, Hell,"

"Really?" First Born and Cassandra surface out of the water to find themselves in London, "I'll take that bet,"

"The Amazon? Are you out of your mind? She's capable but her heart… it drives her mind,"

"I see that as an asset,"

"And I…? I'll always bet against a player who doesn't know they're in the game."

 **-Coney Island-**

Himawari is having a blast of a time at the pier. She loves all the games that the pier has, all the food, getting countless stuff animals. The little girl is having the time of her life. Watching his daughter having the best time one could ask for. This is something Naruto hasn't done in sometime and it felt great just spending time with his family.

"Neji," catching the attention of said bodyguard, "Why don't you take Himawari and get something to eat. There is something I want to get her without her finding out,"

"Of course, Naruto-sama. C'mon, Himawari-sama, let's get you something to eat. I think I saw a place that sells pizza,"

"YAY!"

Naruto watched as Himawari and Neji left and when they did he lost his smile, "You can come out now!"

Ares steps out from behind a booth, "About time you said something. I was following for an hour now," looking around for a bottle of liquor

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked the question that needs to be asked

"I came here because you are needed,"

"Asking the stupid question; what am I needed for? Sigh!"

"A war is coming and both students of war are needed. Nature and nurture have to work together to face this force,"

"No, I will not. I don't want to do anything with Olympus at all," Naruto doesn't want to work for the Greek Gods because right now he just wants to spend time with his daughter, "If you came to me a few weeks ago, then I would of helped you,"

"If you don't help Diana the world will come to an end, don't you know?"

"Then tell me who needs to die," the assassin asks with cold eyes

"He has no name, but he is called First Born. Right now he is attacking London and Diana will return from her little trip. Help her to defeat First Born and make sure that he doesn't end the world,"

"Why does he want to end the world?"

"He is Zeus' first born, his first son. Zeus was told that his son would dethrone him so being the kind and caring father that he was, tossed the kid to the wilds to die,"

"Some father," mutters Naruto, "I take it he wants revenge, correct?"

"More then that. Zola had her baby and First Born wants to kill the baby and take Olympus for his own. If he rules Olympus who know what it could do to the world. I came here to try and make you see reason that both sides of war are needed for this,"

"Nature and nurture the two sides of war," the blonde closed his eye to think it over, "Why should I help?"

"Because First Born will then hunt down and kill everyone and anyone that can and will stand in his way; that includes you. But know this, he won't just stop with your death he'll go for everyone that you love," Ares lied to try and get his other student to join the fight, "I don't think you want your daughter to die a painful death,"

Opening his eye with a fiery blaze burning like thousand sun, "I will end him before he can even get within a hundred miles of my loved ones!"

 **-Moon's Surface-**

The same man that can see into different realities, dimensions, different pasts, presents, futures, and universes stares down at the blue planet before him. Every since he left his original home to look at different universes to learn more; he has to say this one is different, truly different.

"Even after I changed everything in this reality you fight back; like you were made to cause chaos and order at the same time," the man softly spoke out, "You are too dangerous if my plans are to continue for a better world. I will have to make sure that you die before I make my move, Naruto Uzumaki."

 **-Author's Note-**

Injustice 2! So many rage quits because the game is unfair, and because my controller can't keep up with me.


	18. Nature and Nurture

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **Nature and Nurture**

Flying through the air is the Blackbird as it silently goes through any and all radars. Quiet is piloting the Blackbird like always and in the back of the stealth plane Naruto is sitting staring at the wall. The blonde really doesn't want to fight this so called First Born, but Ares lied about him coming after his family. Naruto knows that Ares was lying, but the thought of someone coming after his family and killing them cause his blood to boil with rage. There is one thing that Naruto had promised himself was to make sure that his family is protected. He doesn't care who stands in his way, be it man, god, or demon; if they stand in his way they'll met the edge of his sword.

Standing up to walk over to his locker. Inside the locker is all of Naruto's new armor, weapons, and equipment. Striping down to put on tights that cover all of his body but his hands and head. The tights make sure that bleeding is kept minimum. Next is a pair of loos fitting pair of pants that has several pockets that is being held up by a belt. Followed by chain mail that is made out of titanium which goes over his torso with the sleeves just stopping before his elbows. Doktor spend several hours kiting the chain main together for him. The finally piece to go on is the armor protecting torso, arms, legs, and anywhere that needs the protection.

With his armor in place the one eyed assassin walks over to the weapon rack to take his four 1911s making sure that they have their magazines in them placed in their holsters with two at his side and the other side sitting on top his thighs. A utility belt to hold extra magazines, different types of bombs and explosives, and any other useful objects that may come of use like a med kit. His trusty 44. Magnum with the cylinder changed out to use energy base ammo placed in the holster hanging from the back of his utility belt. Two combat knives with one being holstered one his lower back just above the utility belt and the other being placed on the side of his right shin. A new bo staff, his High-Frequency sword, and finally his demonic sword with its glowing red aura.

Naruto walks over to the finally few pieces to make everything all set. A small case which he takes in his hand to open; revealing six veils of glowing liquids. Two veils being the Purple Ray for healing wounds that would and will kill him, two veils of Bane's Venom for the added strength which it wasn't easy to get but the price was wealth it, and finally the last two veils being Velocity-9 for making him a speedster for a limited time. And then the very finally piece of his armor, the helmet. Since Naruto doesn't have his old helmet anymore a new one had to be made. This is didn't have much changes to it with the only thing being add is filters to breath clean air.

Placing his helmet on Naruto Uzumaki is no more, and Deathstroke the Terminator comes to life. For he is going to war and he is making sure that he has everything ready. Though it doesn't make it any better when he saw the look on Himawari's face when he had to leave for work. That is one thing he hoped that Himawari will never learn til she is older and can understand what he do and why he does it.

 **-Flashback-**

"What do you mean you have to leave?" Himawari asks her father with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes

"My Little Princess," Naruto kneels down to his daughter and place his hands on both of her shoulders, "This job came up and I have to do it. I'm sorry my Little Princess,"

"But why…?" tears came out of her eyes this time

"There somethings in life that you'll have to do when you don't want too. You're too young right now to understand this, but I will make sure to finish this quickly as possible and be right back. And hey, I'll make sure to bring you back something. What do you want?"

"A… A new stuff animal?" the little girl asked shyly

Grinning at how his Little Princess used this scenario to turned around and get a new stuff animal, "I'll tell you what, if you behave for the remaining you're here; I'll take you most wonderful place in the world,"

"Disneyland?" again asking shyly

"Is that where you want to go?" Himawari nods her head, "Then I'll take you and your mother, your brother, and all your aunts! Granny Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura. Even Neji can come! It will be just our family to have a blast that you'll remember for the rest of your life. How does that sound?"

"YAY!" was the answer that Naruto gotten from his Little Princess.

 **-Flashback End-**

The smile on her face was all he needed to head for London. Even if First Born doesn't make after him like Ares said; the thought of him coming and killing Himawari was enough to drive the blonde to London and kill the bastard.

 **-London, England-**

The sound of a boom and thunder echoes as a Boomtube opens up with Orion who is holding Zeke, Diana, Zola, and Hera step out of the Boomtube before it closed behind them.

"Hey, something really stinks, and I know it ain't me," said Orion

"Zeke!" Zola takes her baby in joy

"What? Impossible, he don't stink," Orion says since he was holding Zeke he would of smelled if the little guy had any accidents during the trip back

Diana place her hand on Orion's shoulder, "Thank you. I know I was a bit harsh back there, but it's nice to-"

"Huh?" Orion cuts the Amazon Princess off, "To be honest, Legs, I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying. I was formulating a plan,"

"We need to find Lennox,"

"If we're in the right place, we have a problem, this city is burning." Hera grabs everyone's attention.

True to her words the city is in chaos. There were several cars turned over and smoking. A few fires. And the people are running around like they're heads are cut off. The group doesn't stay standing there.

"This looks bad," Hera says with people running pass her

"Because it is. Where's Lennox?" Zola asked looking for Zeke's uncle

"Can't get precise location," said Orion as he is trying to scan the area, "There! Maybe." Orion points to a large cathedral.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Deathstroke lands on a roof to watch the chaos on the streets below. He clearly missed the party to see the police trying to bring order, but is failing like no tomorrow. The assassin has to wonder where is the Justice League in all of this. They should be here to try and calm down everyone and bring some order.

'Where is your order?' Deathstroke thought to himself

"What pitiful lives," Ares making his presence known, "Do you see what the First Born does? This is what he does by bring chaos and making panic," waving his hand to the panic people that are running for their lives

"Is this what you wanted me to see? To say that you were right? That this First Born should be killed?"

"No, but I want you to fight alongside with Diana. You two are two sides of the same coin after all,"

The blonde crosses his arms, "I doubt that for how life turned out. Who knows what the possibility could of lead to. So where is First Born?" Deathstroke asked the one thing that he came here for

"Follow me, and you can kill the bastard." Deathstroke follows the God of War into the chaos.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sitting on a throne inside the cathedral First Born marvel overs this small victory. Wakening after seven thousand years and making his first steps to conquering the world.

"They tell me this is where they crown their kings. This puny place with a puny chair meant for puny men," the throne is clearly too small for First Born, "Men whose blood now stains your soles,"

"This… wanton destruction will not go unpunished! I will avenge every death by your hand in kind!" Diana growls out with a threat which is a promise

"Hmm! Start with this one,"

Lennox's severed head lands in front of Diana who kneels down to her half brother's head, "Lennox… Forgive me, my Brother. Mark my words, First Born,"

"Words may be all you have left, Wonder Woman. While I have family," hyenas walking on two legs wielding weapons, wearing armor, with blood dripping out of their mouths, "Very hungry family,"

"Orion, I think it's best if you get Zola and Zeke-"

"NO!" Zola yelled out, "We're family! And we're not gonna let you sacrifice yourself when-"

"The more the merrier?" Ares stubble in with a bottle of rum with Deakstroke standing next to him, "I'm not too late, am I?"

"War?" Zola questioned

"You're drinking at a time like this?" Hera tried to scowled her son

"Ha! Well, Mother," Ares drinks and finished the bottle of rum before using the bottle as a weapon, "There's no time like the prescient,"

"My Champion," the former Queen of Olympus spoke softly

"Hera…" Deathstroke looks over to Wonder Woman, "Diana, we have much to talk about after this is all over,"

"Yes, we do. There is much you have to learn about the Amazons," Wonder Woman takes out her lasso

"Nowhere to hide, She-Meat. Me Brothers surround you, take more than a rope be safe from teeth," said one of the hyena men

"It's not a rope. It's your leash," spinning her lasso around before throwing it pass the hyena men

"HA!" laughing at Wonder Woman for missing them, "You miss!"

"Heh. I never miss. Everyone duck!" shouted Diana.

Wonder Woman takes hold of her Lasso of Truth with both hands and pulls it with her super strength. When the Amazon Princess thrown her lasso it wrapped around a boulder. Everyone ducks below as the boulder wracks through the army of hyena men.

"Yes, Wonder Woman," First Born watches the battle begin, "Fight for your family is good. But what's better is when family fight for you."

More hyena men leap over First Born to join the battle. Deathstroke out two of his 1911s to shoot several of the hyena men in the head. They go down quickly, but the numbers are just keep coming.

"War, where are you going!?" Diana demands as Ares wonders off

"Happy hour?" Zola asked since as long she knew Ares he has been drinking none stopping

"New, where's the door?" the God of War looks around looking for a key to help win this battle, "Never mind, I'll make one myself," Ares looks behind to look at Diana, "Some argue that, faced with insurmountable odds, the best course of action is retreat," the God of War pushes the wall down as it crashes picking up dust that fills the room, "You might want to heed those words, First Born. You see, it's not only you with an army,"

"Bah! What soldiers would follow you, old man?" First Born asked since his army followed him since he was a children

"All of them."

An image of Ares in his armor appears over the old man as soldiers and warriors from different ages and wars throughout time. Every soldier that has fought in battle takes up arms marching towards the army of hyena men.

"War, this army of yours…" Diana started to say but Ares cut her off

"Belongs to the ages. When songs weren't sung about weakness. Every soldier here has a song. Easy! Right flank!" commanding his forces to watch their rear

"They remind me of my Sisters," Wonder Woman says in awe

"I'm sure most of these men would take that as a compliment. They are warriors, as you are Amazon. None of them died in battle, but grew hold… heh… like me. Never forgetting those that fell next to them."

Orion grabs on of the hyena men to throw it across the room and into a group. Deathstroke put his guns away to take out his High-Frequency sword. Cutting through the hyena men like hot butter with his sword was child's play. There is no order in the hyena army.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"This is madness! I have to get the two of you out of here!" Hera stated to Zola but said woman grabs and pulls Hera away, "What are you doing?"

"Protecting you," answers the mother

"No, I'm protecting you," Hera tries to argue with the new mother

"If we get out of the way, we'll be fine,"

"Fine? This is a battlefield! It's no place for mortals!" Hera wanted to cry out because she is mortal

"It's okay, Hera. I just know he won't let anything bad happen to us." Zola looks at Zeke who is sleeping through all of this.

Deathstroke cuts a hyena man in half with his back to Hera and Zola. He turns to them to look at the sleeping Zeke. The one eyed assassin takes out one of his gun and hands it to the mother.

"Take it and protect that baby. Get out of here," he didn't wait for them as he leaps away to cut through more hyena men

"My Champion sure does know how protect someone." Hera said about her Champion.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"I've had enough of this!" First Born growls out as he stands from his throne, having seen enough of his forces being overrun

"Too bad!" Orion shouted out from the column he had climbs up on, "See, enough is enough when we say it is," driving off the column with his hands together above his head, "And brother, we are just getting started!"

Orion slams both of his fists into First Born forcing the seven thousand year old man into the floor. The ancient warrior hits the New God with his dragon claw gauntlet, but Orion fights through it by grabbing First Born's head and slammed it into the floor face first.

"You are really making me angry!"

"Am I" First Born asked, "Well, before this night is over-" he didn't get to finish for Orion shoved his thumb into the ancient warrior's eye. The rage burns inside with First Born stands to his feet, "I will make you afraid!" throws the New God into a column, "And I will make you beg for your life, choking on tears," lifting up a break piece of the column and slowly walks over to the downed Orion, "Coughing words you've never uttered before," smashed the broken column on top of Orion, "Wonder Woman; you're next!"

"No, she's not," stated Deathstroke who steps in front of the ancient warrior's

"Who are you?" First Born asked since this is someone who he doesn't know anything about since he had some knowledge about the others

"I am Deathstroke the world's greatest assassin,"

"So the Gods of Olympus have seen an assassin after me," First Born grins at the thought that the Olympians fear him

"No, they didn't," First Born loses his grin, "I came here to end you before you could spread your darkness."

Deathstroke swings his sword for only First Born to block it with his sword. The assassin's single eye widen as his High-Frequency sword couldn't cut through First Born's sword. That shouldn't be possible as the electrical current running throughout the whole sword gives it the cutting power to go through anything. First Born uppercuts the one eyed assassin, grabs one of his legs, and slams him into the ground. Groaning in pain Deathstroke rolls over onto his hands and knees.

"I can see that you are strong. Why not join me and I can give you the world,"

"Yeah…. That's the thing; I can't do that!"

Deathstroke takes out his Magnum to fire all of his rounds into First Born. The energy burns from the Magnum as cylinder flashes. Rolling away from First Born to twist the cylinder to vent the pressure before the light on the cylinder turns green. That is one thing about the Magnum it does have a reload by twisting the cylinder after firing six rounds. Deathstroke then grabs his sword to swing it upward, trying to cut First Born. The ancient warrior swings his cape to block the sword swing with sparks flying everywhere. The end of First Born's hilt bashes Deathstroke's helmet which cracked it. First Born grabs Deathstroke by the throat holds him up and tighten his grip.

"You fall just like everyone else!"

"You there is one thing you should know, First Born,"

Bring the assassin closer, "And what's that?"

"I was distracting you!"

Wonder Woman unhook her Bracelets of Submission with them crashing into the floor by their own heavy weight. Glowing eyes, the glowing red ruby, red glowing lines from her costume. The power is divine as just lustful.

"What's that I smell?" First Born turns his head to look over to Wonder Woman, "The perfume of hate. It's on you… Sister,"

"I know you want to avenge Lennox, but brute force against brute force is the way of nature. A storm is as unpredictable as it's outcome," Ares spoke out to the power consuming Amazon, "Are you prepared to lose-"

"My control? That's not what's at stake here, War!" Diana is fighting for control as her power keeps growing larger and lager

"Is any fight worth winning if the cost is one's self? You asked me that question a long time ago, Little One,"

"You never answered!" the Daughter of Zeus flies and grabs First Born with Deathstroke hitting the floor, "This insanity ends now!"

"Does it, then?" Diana flies upward, goes through the roof and flies up into the skies

"Whatever horrible fate Zeus damned you to, it wasn't half of what you deserve! You are a monster!" punch to the face, "Selfish!" right rook, "Cruel!" right cross, "ENITITLED!" another savage right cross, "You're everything I'm not! And if I have to destroy you, I will not hesitate!"

"You just did," grinning with his bloody face and broken nose, "Gaze at your mirror; see what you're capable of," grabbing Wonder Woman in a bear hug, "What we are capable of!"

They both came crashing down with Wonder Woman being the cushion to soften the landing for First Born. The ancient warrior stands over the fallen Amazon.

"Another falls. Who shall be next?" he asks himself to see Hera and Zola with Zeke in his mother's arms standing in front of him, "Yes… The child of Prophecy…"

"No!" Hera stands in front of Zola and her baby

First Born grabs his own mother's throat, "You choose the whelp over your own flesh? Your true colors shine, bitch!"

What First Born has said is true. Hera has grown to care for Zola and Zeke. While she doesn't like that Zeus cheated on her and had a child with another woman. It is still one of his own. Hera can see that Zeke takes some after his father, but most of it will be the boy's mother who he takes after the most.

A bullet hits the side of First Born's head, "That's no way to talk to our Mother," said the God of War with a rifle in his handmaiden

"Yes, my words sting. How shall I talk to you, Olympian?" marching throws the god while throwing his arms out

"I suggest with you fists," the old man takes his stance

"Ha!" First Born throws a fist at the War God, "Old War are you senile as well as bent? My fists have leveled mountains!"

Using the millennium of experience to knock First Born's fist out of the way, "As does time, First Born," striking First Born in the gut with a well placed punch, "Time," throws his older brother to the floor, "And hot air," brings down a fist to his older brother's face, "How's it taste?" First Born grabs Ares by the throat.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Zola runs over to Wonder Woman to check on her, "Diana! Are you alright?"

Groaning as the Amazon Princess gets on her hands and knees, "Bruised, but I'll have time to reflect on that later. War was right. Sometimes, it's best not to be who we are," Diana grabs her Bracelets of Submission, "But who we aspire to be." placing her Bracelets of Submission back on sealing her divine power up.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Deathstroke slides on his knees to punch the back of First Born's knees. The assassin strikes several points on First Born's arm letting go the God of War, then strikes First Born in the throat. Deathstroke grabs the Ancient warrior by the head to knees him in the face. In all of the years that Naruto has fought people, First Born is the strongest. He can take a hit and walk it off like nothing has even happen. That means no mercy. No holding back.

First Born growls at these man who is savagely beating him. But he can clearly say that this is an opponent he would love to fight and kill. First Born hits Deathstroke in the face forcing him to hit the floor. The assassin takes out his bo staff, but only for First Born to grab said bo staff and snaps it in half. The ancient warrior grabs Deathstroke holds him over his head and slams him into the floor. Rolling away from First Born and quickly getting onto his feet. Charging the ancient warrior with his High-Frequency for only First Born to break the sword with ease. Grinning at the assassin as a hand wraps around said assassin's throat.

"You have to weapon that can hurt me!" thinking that he'd won this battle

"You say that, but I still have one sword left!"

Grabbing the hilt of his demonic sword to draw it with speed of a speedster. Crying out in pain as the first thing to hurt First Born in the whole battle so far. The wound burns like acid, burning and melting through First Born's gauntlet.

Stepping back to hold his burning arm, "What is that weapon?!" demands First Born

"This is my trump card," swinging the sword around as the blade shines with an evil light for what little light in the room, "I can kill anything with it; even a god."

Letting his angry flare to the boiling point just for it to explode. First Born grabs Deathstroke and slams him into the ground over and over again. He's going to end the one eyed assassin's life and be down with it. Ares kicked First Born forcing him to let go of his student.

Turning around to grab Ares by the throat, "How blind of me!" returning his focus on the God of War, "Believing the child was my only key to Olympus!" Ares is struggling to breath, "When I hold another by its throat. I will destroy Olympus from within. I will take my birthright! The sole throne! But first, I will take yours. I will be the God of War!"

While First Born is boosting because he holds a god by the throat. An easy victory. An easy win. He doesn't notice Wonder Woman making her way over to them. Ares does see this and made sure to keep First Born's attention squarely on him.

"And all I need to do is squeeze-" Ares pukes up a large amount of blood covering First Born's face, "NO!"

Wonder Woman pierced through Ares to pierced First Born with a spear. First Born breaks the spear and falls to the floor. Diana quickly catches and gently lays the dying god on the floor.

"War, there was-"

"No other way, but the warrior's path you took," whispers out Ares, "I'm proud of you. I would have done the same. I'm sorry for that… And for the burden you now must shoulder… And that I won't be around to gloat watching you live up to it," wiping the tears off of Diana's cheek

"Please, call me Little One," pleads out Diana

"Wonder Woman, keep me in your heart?"

"I will slaughter… you both… My hate is eternal… Bottomless," behind First Born Zola hands Hera Zeke, "I cannot be stop-" Zola hit First Born on the head with a broken beam

"Asshole!"

Holding onto the now dead Ares, "He's gone…" crying out for her old teacher for passing

"Diana," Hades placed on a hand the Amazon Princess's should grabbing her attention, "IT's time for my nephew to come with me,"

"Wait, Hell," Hera spoke out, "Let… Let me say goodbye to my son," the former Queen of Olympus walks over to her dead son, "War, please find in death that which eluded you in life. Pease," kissing her son's forehead

Lifting up her old teacher, "Are you here for the First Born as well?" Diana asked her uncle

"That depends… are you going to finish him?"

"There's been enough killing today," answered Diana

"Hmm. You will make an interesting God of War."

Both Hades and Diana leave the cathedral with the spirits that Ares summoned standing with their head lowered. They severed the War God in honor and he repaid them. Apollo appears standing over the fallen First Born. Apollo stayed out of the battle to watch the outcome of the battle. The battle between Diana and First Born was truly something to watch. Then the Sun God looks at her bandage covered arm from the cut that Hera's Champion gave him. The wound never healed properly and will scar from the nature of the sword.

Deathstroke takes out two of his 1911s and fired them both into First Born's back. When he was out of ammo he took out his Magnum and fired several time into the brute once more. Apollo just stands there and watches.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

While that is all going on Diana and Hades made their way to the river with the ferryman, Charon waiting for them. All the spirits that Ares summoned, Hera, Orion, Zola who is now holding Zeke all watch as Diana and Hades get onto the boat. Charon rows towards the sunset with a dead god and a new god taking his place.

 **-Coney Island-**

Naruto arrived back home tired from not just the journey, but from the fighting. First Born was the first person that could and did take his hits. Sure David Cain and Slade Wilson gave Naruto the beating of his life time when they fought, but there was something different about how First Born fought; it was like he didn't care. In a strange since First Born knew that he could win the fight so he didn't truly try to fight.

Falling into his bed and closed his eye to let his body rest. But before the blonde could do that he sensed someone in his room. Slowly reaching for a hidden gun underneath his pillow to find it missing.

"You won't find your gun there, male Amazon," said Hypsiple as she lets herself be known to Naruto

Sitting up to face the Amazon Prince of Bana-Mighdall, "Are you here to get revenge for what I did to your sisters?" Naruto asked the one question he would ask if Hypsiple were to ever appear again

"No, I'm afraid not," Hypsiple says with regret in not getting revenge against the man that killed her sisters, "I came here because my former mother wants to capture you and use you to breed other Amazons for Bana-Mighdall,"

"That is something I wasn't expecting to hear," Naruto gets off his bed and walks over to the kitchen, "Why come to me?"

"Because you are the only person I know who could help me,"

"Because I killed your sisters, right?"

"Yes," the former princess admits, "You fought and defeated me, killed my Sisters who were trained by someone best Amazons in Bana-Mighdall. I ask you to help me!"

Hypsiple gets on her hands and knees begging the man in front of her. Naruto stares at this woman who wants nothing more to kill him, yet she is begging for help.

"What do you wish of me?" Naruto sighs out

"My former mother has gone mad over the years. It just took me so long to see just how mad she is. I want to defeat and dethrone my former mother; taking over Bana-Mighdall,"

"Then what will you do when you take over Bana-Mighdall? Are you going to lead your people to a golden age, or are you just going to repeat what your mother did? I don't want to dethrone one tyrant just to placed another on the throne,"

Hypsiple glares at this man who she came here to ask for help and he has the gall to say that, "You dare say that!?"

"I do dare," Naruto in turn glares at this Amazon, "After what I'd just went through, I believe that I have the right to say that,"

"I will lead my people and make sure that I don't become my mother,"

"There is one thing that I have to ask; how did you find me?" Naruto asked the one question that has been bothering him

"Just because I'm an Amazon doesn't mean I don't know how to use the internet. The Amazons of Bana-Mighdall don't shut themselves off from the rest of the world like the Amazons of Themyscira do!"

"So you used the internet to find me?" raising an eyebrow to that, "Fine I will help you, but! It by any chance you become a tyrant; then I'll end you before you can regret anything you did!"

"I would have it no other way!" Hypsiple firmly stated as she would weather die then become like her mother.

 **-Los Angeles-**

The sound of a can being shaken before spraying out paint that coats the wall. The painter is a woman with another sitting behind her, and a third woman smoking. Behind all three of the women is parked a white limo.

"Have you ever been in love?" the woman with the spray can in her handmaiden

"Yes, unfortunately… More times than I'd bother to count," says Apollo about how he likes to sleep with different woman but makes sure to get to know them before handmaiden

"Whaa? Tha's bull-"

"I wish it were, but it's true," the Sun God firmly says, "Love is something that comes easy. Runs in my family, I'm afraid,"

"Speakin' a runnin'," she points over to the limo with blood running out of the back door.

Walking over the Sun God unlocks the door and it opens by itself with his older brother, First Born falling out of the back sit. After Wonder Woman defeated him in London, England and even after Deathstroke shot the man over and over again with all of his guns; still lived through all of that. Apollo being the God of Truth wants to know who and how First Born became so strong. Wanting to know how someone who was suppose to die lived through all of that.

"And of family," said the god

"Who's-"

"That's why I need you. I know next to nothing about him, other than he's my brother,"

"I ain't never seen him before!"

"No one has for a long time, my pretty, petty things. But you see him now," Apollo spread his hands out and over them the three women, "Tell me, Little Oracles," using his power to give the three women the power to see beyond sight, "About his history, that was wiped from out futures,"

" **He is the First Born of Zeus,** " Zeus holds up his first baby born from his wife

" **And Hera,** "

" **On the day of his birth, a witch tol' Zeus his boy's destiny was to rule Olympus alone,** " case the baby to the witch

" **An' Zeus got all jealous, an' like, 'that ain't gonna happen,** "

" **So he had his own baby put to death, and charged the witch with doin' the deed,** " the witch teleports leaving the crying Hera behind

" **Which tore Hera's heart apart,** "

" **And even though the witch couldn't, like, disobey the King, like,** "

" **She felt bad for the Queen,** " appearing in an open field with the moon high up in the sky and a few trees before teleporting away

" **So she left the baby alone in the desert,** " a pack of hyenas find the crying baby

" **Yeah, for the cruel world to decide it's fate,** " one of the hyenas went at the crying baby with its mouth wide open

" **Life's a bitch,** " one of the other hyenas stopped the one trying to hurt the baby

" **And the First Born owes his life to one,** "

" **His cries didn't fall only on hungry ears,** "

" **But on a mother's,** " the hyena guards the baby before licking its head

" **Game over,** "

" **So, like, heaven? Wasn't looking while he was taken into the pack, and raised as one of their own,** "

" **Though it was damn clear he was not,** " a young First Born stares at a lion eating a zebra

" **The pack was all about survival, like, 'we goatta eat',** "

" **But the First Born fed on something else,** " First Born attacked the lion with fear

" **Like, where others would learn fear,** " the lion swiped First Born's face

" **He learned hate,** " scaring his face

" **He surrounded himself with the dead bodies of his enemies, so that, like all would notice,** " years went by with First Born surrounded by dead lions of a pride

" **But the Gods didn't,** " looking up into the skies for the gods to show anything

" **He was cool with that. He had the pack, and he was content,** " First Born looks at his pack without any care for the others

" **But his contempt ate away his contentment,** " centuries went by

" **Stories began to reach the cities of a' animal more god than man,** " the wintery night as the snow is gently falling from the sky

" **Of a god left to the animals. A god with no family,** " a pair of soldiers are standing guard for the city's gates

" **But the stories? Damn, they was wrong,** " First Born walks out of the forest still naked as the day he was born

" **He had, like, mad children,** " hyenas that are walking on two legs charge out from behind First Born and takes the city

" **He wanted his father to see… see all his grandchildren, eating,** " devouring any and all in the city

" **To see that he waged his war against life,** " First Born went out of his way to fight the strongest that the world has to offer

" **And life fought back,** " fighting a dragon as it breaths fire onto him

" **The First Born roamed the world, to take on an' destroy life's champions,** " the dragon throws First Born up into the air and chumps down

" **He took them as a personal affront,** "

" **And used them to fuel his hatred,** " First Born rips open the jaws as the flames from the dragon bathe him

" **In time, he conquered it all. The world was a mirror image of his black heart,** " First Born is sitting on a throne made of bones with his wives by his side watching his hyena men and human soldiers feasting

" **Not that it made him happy,** " after conquering the world First Born as grown unhappy at the easy victory

" **He had recreated the world to suit him,** " watching his whole army partying because they have defeated all of their enemies

" **And still he was ignored,** " First Born frowns as his father still hasn't done anything to show that they are proud of him

" **This diss from Olympus, it offended him, and made his blood boil,** " his castle surrounded by pills of dead bodes

" **In this torment, an idea came to him,** " fires clouding the skies with their smoke

" **An idea so dark and perverse, it would scare even the most monstrous,** " countless skulls from their enemies that have fallen and been eaten by the hyena men

" **He declared war on heaven,** " First Born place a crown made of bones on top of his head

" **He amassed the biggest army the world had ever seen. He turned farmers into murderers, and ladies into executioners,** " First Born riding a war elephant leading his massive army through those that he still haven't conquered

" **Its ranks were filled with those that, faced with that army, responded to his one offer,** "

" **Join or die,** "

" **And this army, it left, like, nothing but death in its wake. Like a river of razors, it swept over everything,** "

" **It time, the First Born withdrew his offer. It was just die,** "

" **Still the gods ignored him,** "

" **That really pissed him off,** "

"I'll bet," Apollo says as he is floating over his older brother and his Oracles floating behind him, "I always find it amusing, the way one's nature can lead to one's downfall,"

" **Well, he continued on his march, just wreakin' havoc that left vultures too fat to fly; 'til eventually he got where he needed to go,** "

" **Home,** "

" **To mount Olympus,** " First Born's army stands on the steps of Mount Olympus with First Born himself leading them

"I am the one with no name! The Crippler of Souls!" the son of Zeus spreads out his arms into the air with his sword in hand, "The First Born!" then chucks his sword into the air, "I won't be ignored any longer! I've taken your world! And now I'll take my throne!" the sword strikes the side of the mountain

" **And the gods, quiet for so long,** "

" **Answered the First Born,** " the clouds up above are cleared showing the moon high up in the sky before waves come crashing down drowning the whole army and lightning striking the waters electrocuting those that are still alive

" **In a flash of light, the war on Heave was over,** " Zeus appears before his son as lightning is still striking the now dry ground

" **With the aid of his brothers, Zeus drowned the army, and left the First Born choking on his ambition,** "

" **His followers dead,** "

" **His glory shattered,** " growling because his army was so easily

" **His hatred still burning,** " First Born spits at Zeus' feet

" **In the face of such hatred, Zeus was all, 'Huh?'** "

" **Like, he was seeing something he'd never seen before. Kinda blew his mind,** "

" **So rather than kill his son, he condemned him. Wiped his existence from history,** "

" **And a bargain. He got all 'I'm Zeus, I'm eternal, forever,** "

" **But if I ever stop being; if I abandon heaven, then the throne is yours to claim,** "

" **Or to try and claim. Good luck with that,** "

" **Then his brother Poseidon crashed the oceans to the land and sucked all traces of the First Born's army to the bottom of the sea,** "

" **His brother Hell cracked open a crater and the First Born tumbled to, like, the center of the Earth, then it closed it around him,** "

" **And his hate,** "

" **And his bargain,** "

" **And that was enough,** "

" **It took him seven thousand years to climb out that pit,** "

"How convenient it happened to coincide with my climbing to the throne. I don't know what your plan was with this monster you spawned, Father. But I assure you, Olympus belongs to me now. Even your delusional brothers recognize that," Apollo's skin starts to turn red as the sun starting to rise

" **Not so fast, Apollo. There will be a great fire followed by a terrible war before the throne of Olympus is decided,** "

"What you say?" smalls flames start to appear on him

" **What we see,** "

"What see you or me?" Apollo asks

" **After the fire, the smoke is thick. Only silhouettes,** "

" **One is yours,** "

" **One is his,** " the fires on Apollo's body grow jumping onto his Oracles

" **One is stranding,** " the fire starts to consume them

" **One is burning,** " the fire grows larger

" **A naked woman. She's there, but she's too late!** "

"For?" Apollo becomes like the sun shining brightly

" **It's your sister,** " the Oracles bodies are consumed leaving only their skeletons

"My…? Interesting," Apollo picks up his older brother and place him in the limo, "You and I, First Born, we're going to get to know each other, I think," closed the door behind him, "So your life, it's been nothing but torture? Well, I have news for you; it's just getting started." Apollo drives off leaving what the women were spray painting a picture of Apollo riding in a charioteer.

 **-Coney Island-**

Naruto stares at his sword. The one that he forged himself. It pulses with power as a red aura surrounds the blade. Its as if the sword is growling at Naruto.

"That's right, I never did named you, did I?" Naruto asked the sword, "How about… Kurama?" the aura disappears, "I'll take that as a yes."

Naruto prepares for his trip to Bana-Mighdall with Hypsiple. Shacking his head at the thought of raiding another Amazon stronghold. A place where they train some of the best warriors in the world and he is going to fight them.

"Story of my life," Naruto told himself

"What story?" Hypsiple asked

"Nothing really. Just the thought like how I went and fought and defeated all the Amazons of Themyscira. The Conqueror of Themyscira and the Conqueror of Bana-Mighdall has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"You would become a boogieman to all of the Amazons, if you do that,"

"Life is like that. When do we leave?" the blonde asked the former princess

"We leave when you're ready,"

Just then Harley comes barreling through the door wielding her baseball bat, "Where is that whore!?" shouted Harley

"Uh, Harley, what are you doing?" Naruto scratches the side of his head, "What whore are you talking about?"

"Oh!" Harley looks around to see Naruto and some other woman that she'd never seen staring at her, "Pam said that she saw a whore hanging around the building so I'm looking for said whore. You wouldn't be this whore that I'm looking for are you?"

"What? No! I am Hypsiple former Princess of Bana-Mighdall! I came here to have Naruto to help me dethrone my former mother and take the throne for myself. Who are you?"

"Name's Harley Quinn! Naruto's girlfriend!"

Naruto picks up his sword, "Harley, I don't think-" and the blonde didn't get to finish what he was saying before he disappears in a flash of light and the heat felt like a hot summer's day

"Naruto!" Harley yelled out.

 **-Mount Olympus-**

Teleporting on top of Mount Olympus in a blinding light that has the heat of a hot summer's day, "You should come…" Naruto stops talk to look around and see the Gods of Olympus either standing or sitting along with First Born being tied to the floor, "Start talking now!"

"Just wait we are still missing some of the others to arrive," Apollo answers the blonde

Naruto smirks evilly, "How's the arm?"

Frowning at the blonde, "It hasn't healed. What is the sword made of?"

"I'm not saying though the Smith God knows the sword just by looking at it,"

"How did you gain such a sword, if I may ask?" Hephaestus asks

"The sword itself wasn't given to me, but the material was given to me. The sword itself was forged by me. Meet Kurama! Kurama say hello!" Naruto takes out Kurama with the blade gaining its red aura.

But before Naruto could do anything else a blue dome appears with Hermes and Diana appearing inside of the blue dome. Diana has two swords pointing at Messenger of the Gods' throat.

"Ah. Our guest of honor has arrived," Poseidon says

"We'll talk later, Diana," Hermes told the Princess's

Turning to point her sword at the new king of Olympus, "I don't know what you're up to, Apollo, but you can't just pluck me out of my life when the mood strikes you!"

"What do you mean I can't? I just did," mocking the Amazon Princess, "And your life, well… It's taken a turn,"

"If this is about War, I didn't have a choice,"

"The words of one who denies responsibility for their actions," First Born openly mocks Diana but is stopped by Naruto as he places his blade to the man monster's neck

"Say something and I want to see if this sword can cut off you head, First Born," a dark promise was made with those words

"Hmm," Apollo gains back their attention, "Despite his appearance, our beastly brother is very astute. You did have a choice, Wonder Woman,"

"I'm sorry I had to kill War," Diana truly means it for she wished she didn't have to take the life of her old teacher

"And we're grateful you made it," Hephaestus stated

"All of us are. Now, we have some family business to discuss, so if you'd take your seats,"

"Still want to know why I'm here!" Naruto complains

"My what?" Diana questions the god

"Your seats," Apollo waves his hand with two thrones appearing, "Gods of War,"

"War… Don't call me that!" Wonder Woman clearly doesn't like being called that

"What are you talking about? Gods of War? When did Diana and I became the Gods of War? I don't want to be a god; let alone a god of war," Naruto asked

"And don't expect me to take his chain," Diana agrees with her old friend

"Fine; you prefer, stand," Apollo

"Was something their predecessor found difficult," Dionysus drinks from a bottle of wine

"Understood," Artemis agrees with the God of Wine

"On to business. First, I'd like to personally to welcome you to Olympus," Apollo looks over to Diana and Naruto, "Wonder Woman and Deathstroke. Because of you, we can all breathe a little easier now that the prophecy had been fulfilled!" Apollo throws his arms up, "A child of Zeus has slain another. And while I may mourn his passing; I can't say I'll miss dear old War,"

"Don't go all sentimental on us, Apollo," Demeter frowns at the lose of a family member

"Secondly, another thank you is in order for showing this abomination mercy and delivering him to me,"

"My pleasure," stated Wonder Woman

"My prophecy remains unfulfilled," First Born chimes in finally

"And it shall," Apollo firmly says

"For as long as you live!" the older son of Zeus laughs at the new king of Olympus

"Apollo… though I appreciate you thanks, there is something you could do for me to show your gratitude," says Wonder Woman

"Yes?" the new king of Olympus asked

"Restore Hera to her place among you,"

"It's among us, Wonder Woman! Among us!" he places his hand on Wonder Woman's shoulders

"So you will…?" hopefully asks

"While your first act as an Olympian was mercy, her last was treason. And it will remain as such!" my answer is no,"

Turning and marches away, "Then I have no business being here,"

"Really? This business is all about you," the Sun God lazily says, "Even though you, child of Zeus, fulfilled the prophecy, it seems we're not out of the woods yet. According to my Oracles, there's going to be a war,"

Turning her head, "Fight it yourself. I told you, I'm not taking the chair,"

"You don't have a choice,"

"Hermes, take me home," Diana demands from the Messenger of the Gods

"I hold the Throne of Olympus and you're an Olympian now, Wonder Woman. You'd do wise not to forget that."

Hermes formed a blue dome over them and teleports away. Naruto groans at how Diana just disappeared when she didn't get her way. It was like watching a child that doesn't get their way and runs away. The blonde wonders if he was there for her and grow up with her on Themyscira to somehow make Diana to things through with a level head.

"Apollo," said god looks at the new God of War, "I too don't want to be here. Take me back home I don't want to be here,"

"Why Deathstroke? Surely you would understand that there has to be war,"

"I understand that better than anyone else; that's why I don't like it. You're a god yet you don't understand mortals. You say you are a king, but I don't see a king. There is more to be a king then just sitting on a chair."

Naruto is surrounded by children. Children in the form of gods. They have all this power and they don't do anything but fight each other. They aren't better then mortals; they're worst at times. Naruto wonders if he should just let First Born kill all of the Olympians and then kill the man before he could turn his sights on the mortals for he would be even worst then Apollo as king. Only time will tell if what he did will bring any good to this world.

 **-Author's Note-**

I have been writing this story and been uploading chapters bi weekly for the pass half year and I'm burned out. For those that have been reading have pointed out that some of my last few chapters have been strange. So I'm going to take a month long break. During the month I'll have a poll up for what story should I write. Should I continue with this story or focus on one of my other stories.


	19. End of the Sun and Beginning of Flesh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **End of the Sun and Beginning of Flesh**

Pain. That is what the First Born has been experiencing since he was defeated for the second time since he was born. The first being when Zeus defeated him so soundly. But this time he was defeated by the Amazon and that Assassin. The Amazon used her godly powers to easily overwhelm him, but the one that gave him the fun fighting was the Assassin. The Assassin fought and fought using everything he had and then some. A warrior fighting a warrior to the death; a warrior's death. Soon when the First Born escapes will have his revenge against the Amazon, and give the Assassin a warrior's death.

"I imagine that groan was due to your spine breaking," spoke Apollo as First Born is being tortured with his face been cut off and his back broken, "Again. Tell me something, can you only feel pain now? I mean, with all that blood rushing of your ears… Eyes… Mouth… I'd like to know, do you merely sense the break, or hear it like I do? Causing the inevitable clench down… well, you know,"

"My hands will clutch you…!" First Born groans out in pain, "CLENCH!"

"You assume you're going to have them. When I'm done with you, you'll be using your forehead to smear "mercy" with your own excrement," the new king of Olympus grabs the lever, "Unless… and this is so easy," pulls the lever causing more pain for First Born, "Swear your allegiance to me, and your wretched torments will end, just like that. We'll look at this as a trifle, and move past it. You'll see. That's what we always do. Gods don't hold grudges," First Born pulls the chains trying to break free, "We hold thrones. Swear your allegiance to me," First Born pulls the chains once more, "And stand by my side. Recognize me as not only Master of Olympus," Apollo grabs the lever once more, "But master of you. Swear!"

What Apollo doesn't see is the First Born grinning as the is a small break in the chains.

 **-Themyscira-**

Wonder Woman arrived back to Themyscira to see if any of the Amazons survived when Naruto defeated all of them. But all of the Amazons were defeated by her childhood friend.

"When I left home for the first time I remember what you said," Hermes is standing behind and watching Wonder Woman as she stands before her mother that was turned to stone, "No matter how far your journey takes you… we your family are your home; we always are, I suppose. What I was told, I've learned, is different from what I knew. Who, I mean. Which…" the Princess of Themyscira lowers her head with some of her hair covering her face, "I've failed someone I care the world about. You taught me to be strong. To rely on myself. To _trust_ myself. But how can I do that, when the person I trust most in the world, a person I've sworn to protect; doesn't trust me?" Diana place her hands on her mother's shoulders

"Wonder Woman… we should go,"

"All right, Hermes," said the Amazon.

They leave the market place with the snakes guarding the stone statue of Hippolyta. If one were to look around not just at the market place, but the rest of Themyscira as vines are growing and taking the place over as though nature is trying to take back the island.

"Look at us," Hermes started off to say

"Birds of a feather?" Wonder Woman fires back

"Yes, both swore to protect a child that's flown the coop,"

"And his mother, Hermes," because Zola disappeared along with Zeke leaving Hera behind with the Diana and Hermes went looking for the mother and they started with Themyscira because it is right now the perfect place to hide.

The God of Medicine holds up his staff, "Of course, we'll find Zola, Diana."

 **-Connie Island-**

Naruto for the life of him can't believe what he is watching. Himawari is running around chasing Harley with a baseball bat trying to hit her with it. The reason that she is doing this is because she walked in on them as Harley was kissing Naruto. Since the little girl didn't know that Naruto and Hinata aren't married, but the little girl thinks they are and doesn't want other women getting close to her daddy. Hinata is gigging at this since Himawari doesn't get to have very much fun back in Japan.

"I should of brought Himawari-chan here sooner," stated Hinata

"If Harley wanted to she could easily get away,"

Gigging some more, "She's just playing with Himawari-chan. Naruto-kun, I have to ask you; something is coming and you don't know how to face it,"

"You're right, Hinata-chan. I recently fought a man that toyed with me," the blonde turned to his lover, "The only thing that harmed him was my demonic sword. And even then… I had to push it. He was the only person I've fought that could go toe to toe with me,"

"I know you can defeat this man, Naruto-kun. I have faith you in!" Hinata places her hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Think of this as a way to fight a man that can give you a challenge when you fight him once more,"

"Oh, I plan to fight him again! I know he'll break free from his prison that the Gods of Olympus have him in; it's only a matter of time!"

"You're bloodlust it showing, Naruto-kun,"

Smiling sheeplessly and rubs the back of his head, "Sorry about that, Hinata-chan! Just knowing that someone is out there that can take the punishment that I can dish out and he give it in turn. I will be waiting for him to come!" Naruto grins with his clear bloodlust as show with a thought of someone fighting on even terms with him.

 **-Mount Olympus-**

"Why do you insist on making me behave in a fashion I'm uncomfortable with?" Apollo has changed into his godly form causing the temperature to go up to ridiculous levels, "We share the same blood. It pains me to spill yours. You're been treated so unkindly by our father. But believe me, you're not alone in suffering the slights or Zeus," it is reveal that the New King of Olympus is holding a pitcher of water, "I have as well, and I don't want to hurt you, I want to heal you," Apollo pours the water out in front of the First Born as the rising temperature dries his mouth, "Just swear your allegiance to me and your torments will end. What say you, brother?"

First Born mutters something that Apollo couldn't hear.

"What was that? A little louder, please."

Once against the First Born mutters something that Apollo still couldn't hear.

"Louder. So all the heavens can hear," placing his hand next to his ear

"Never," mutters First Born before breaking his chains, "NEVER!" he wraps his hands about Apollo's throat.

 **-Connie Island-**

Naruto stares down at Himawari as she is sleeping peacefully after a long day of playing. This is what Naruto looks forward into the future as Himawari will be spend time during the summers for how long she wants too.

' _Everything that I've down is wreath it in the end to see my Little Princess._ ' thought Naruto.

The one eyed blonde gently kissed his daughter's forehead before silently leaving her room that was set up for her. He makes his way to the living room where everyone else is waiting for him.

"I think the rest of us wants to know what happened when you left, Naruto-kun," Hinata stated to the blonde, "It has been weighting you down since you've returned,"

"Sighing…!" the blonde sits on the couch next to Harley, "Wonder Woman and I have been made the new Gods of War with the death of Ares,"

"How are you a God of War?" Harley asked

Running a hand through his hair before sighing once more, "It started back on Themyscira when I was still a child; Ares made the decision to have the aspects of war. One being the honorable aspect of war and the other being the cruelty of war,"

"Wonder Woman being the honorable aspect of war, while you became the aspect of the cruelty of war," Hinata easily pieced together what Ares was trying to do with both Naruto and Wonder woman, "Did Ares tell you why?"

"He just wanted to have a student. The honorable one was trained by Ares himself, while the other was trained by no one. To learn through the hardship that the difference between learning from a teacher to learning through self taught,"

"That's why you'd joined the Liberian Civil War," Jack says as it makes since

"Oh, that was all Slade's idea," confessed Naruto, "He wanted me to learn the hard way of fighting. But back to the story at hand; I went to London to fight the First Born,"

"First Born?" Harley tilts her head to the side since during collage she took a Greek Mythology class and no name like that ever came up

"The First Born was the first child that Zeus had with Hera and was told that he would overthrow him and take the sit of Olympus as the new king. While fighting First Born it came to mind that he could take my super strength and give it back in spades,"

"And that is saying something," Jack mutters since he remembers how hard Naruto hits when they were younger, "So he could give and take what you do best. I take it that there is more to there, isn't there?"

"Oh, there is. Wonder Woman did more damage, but I think I'd pissed him off more then anything. Ares was fighting First Born and was losing and Wonder Woman took advantage with her killing Ares and at the same time hurting First Born at the same time,"

"So Wonder Woman killed the old God of War?" Jack crosses his arms and leans back against the wall, "How does one kill a god?"

"Wonder Woman is a demigod so she had the power to do so. I have Kurama to kill a god now if it came to it. Shortly afterwards both Wonder Woman and I was summoned to Mount Olympus to take our sits with the other gods. They are children with powers they shouldn't have,"

"That's what they are Whiskers," Harley stretches out to push out her chest trying to get Naruto to look at her, "I took a Greek Mythology class during collage and my professor said that out of all the pantheons the Greeks are one of the most took power that wasn't given to them,"

"It's a given to how the king's came to power,"

"What happened to the First Born after he was defeated?"

"Apollo took him to Mount Olympus to torture his older brother and I have a feeling that the other gods are torturing him as well. But the one thing that have been bothering me is that I have a feeling that the First Born will break free and kill Apollo,"

"Why do you say that, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"I don't know it's just that gut feeling. And the one thing that I fear the most," Naruto looks over to the room that Himawari is sleeping in, "I fear what would happen to Baruto and Himawari if the First Born becomes the king of Oylmpus,"

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, we'll stand by you when the time comes," Hinata reaches over to take the blonde's hand into hers

"She's right, Naruto," Jack leans off the wall and makes his way over to his friend, "The Two Demons will show the First Born want it means to know fear,"

"And we can break his knees in!" Harley is holding up her bat with a crazy grins on her beautiful face, "Can we cut his legs off?"

Naruto is having a feeling that Harley is getting a little sexual frustrated. Living in the same building and being in a relationship with the crazy blonde has taught Naruto a few things about her. She likes to get a little violent when she wants to have sex; then remember throughout the day she tried to get the one eyed blonde alone to have her way with him.

' _Note to self; treat Harley later when it is just the two of us,_ ' Naruto makes the mental note to himself

"We'll cut his legs off when we fight him again, Harley,"

"So when this First Born breaks free; what are you doing to do?"

"I plan to fight him and I plan to win this time around." Naruto stated as he stares out the window as though storm clouds are making their way to the blonde.

 **-Mount Olympus-**

"Now, jailer behold your executioner!" stated the First Born as he wraps his giant hands around Apollo's throat

"Jailer… yes. My folly was to believe I could rehabilitate you, First Born," chokes out Apollo as he has intense flames being released from his body

"What you've stolen Apollo, rightfully belongs to me!" the first born of Zeus ignores the intense heat from the flames

"What I have is power; is that what you seek?" the Sun God throws his hands up, "Then have some!" releasing a large intense stream of fire that forced the First Born and throws him across the top of Mount Olympus, "What do you think, First Born? That was but a taste of my power!"

"Is… that all?" groans out the First Born as he sits up showing that he has third degree burns all over his body, his hair has been burned off, if anything it looks like he was cooked and is ready to been eaten, "I have burned since the day of my birth! This is nothing new."

Apollo takes a step back as for the first time since he came into existence; the God of the Sun feels fear setting in. He has never felt anything like this. The only time that came close to anything like this is when he was cut by Hera's Champion. The damned sword has something about that just brings fear out, but this is nothing like what is happening right now.

' _No! I will not let this happen! I have finally become the King of Olympus! I am the God of the Sun! I stand above the rest!_ ' Apollo shouted at himself in his mind

"DIE!" Apollo goes supernova melting everything around the two of them, but then Apollo goes up and beyond and focus the supernova all onto First Born, "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" Apollo intensified the supernova even further.

The supernova ends with Apollo on his hands and knees huffing as he spent so much of his power to just one being. The chard body of First Born moves as thick black smoke rises off his body. From third degree burns to fourth degree burns that no one should of survived, yet he did. The First Born grins without any lips anymore and laughs.

Standing over his younger brother as he still is huffing from using up large amounts of his power, "Because Apollo, my hate burns hotter than a thousand suns. it's bigger than your ambition. You don't deserve the power you have. None of you do," he reaches down picks up his younger brother, "This mountain is my birthright. I claim as my own," putting Apollo in a bear hug, "You were a pretender, Brother. Nothing more. The throne is mine; you merely kept it warm," the sound of bones cracking under the pressure, "You will be the first of Olympus to die by my hand. That honor salve your final seconds," more bones break from the bone breaking pressure, "Then the entire family will fall! One by one!" until there is only one; ME! And my mountain,"

Seeing something flying towards Mount Olympus, "Over my dead body!"

And with Apollo's last breathe he causes all of Mount Olympus to explodes.

 **-Provence-**

Hera is looking through the wine menu looking over the different wines that she wants to try. As she does knowing full well that the waiter is getting annoyed by this, she can't help think about her life up till now. Yes, she has done many trouble things to Zeus' children that he had over the years. The only one that stood out from all of Zeus' children was Hercules, but even that was pushing it. Then Zeke came along and the former Queen of Olympus can say that she has fallen in love with Zeke for he is innocent to the world and does know what is going on around him. He is still young enough so that he can be taught to not become like who his father is.

But right now the former goddess needs a drink, "Hmmm… I had a drink once. It was made with cucumber essence, I think," looking through the menu, "Or was it cucumber water? Wait… no, it was rose water. Do you know what that drink is called?"

"Not on zee menu. This is a winery. Perhaps some wine?" you can tell on the waiter's face that he wishes for this woman to make up her mind already

"Wine was all I drank for centuries. I'm sick of wine!"

"That's ridiculous!" not believing the woman to be a goddess from Olympus, "You should try our wine. it's the best in the world,"

"I'm from Olympus. Your best doesn't hold a candle besides, I'm all about trying new things,"

"I'm told they have new things in Spain; I could get a train schedule," the waiter made up his mind to try to get the woman to leave since she is clearly doesn't want any of their wine

"What about that drink Zola liked? What was that called? Jack?" a green meteor head towards the winery, "Jack and something. it'll come to m-" Hera didn't get to finish as the green meteor hits her.

 **-Olympus-**

Well all this is happening as Mount Olympus goes up in flames an aircraft that was heading towards it was hit by the explosion. The wing of the port side of the aircraft was blown off and caused the engines to power down.

"Cheever! Status!" yelled out Cassandra as the aircraft rocks back and forth

"Engines are dead and we've taken a blow to the port bow wing! Cassandra we are going down!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Zola hangs onto a ladder as the aircraft shacks and is taken by gravity. She really regret getting on this aircraft when Dionysus was captured. All she wanted to do was get away from everything and just be with Zeke. No gods. No fighting. No wars. No crazy at all.

"Okay, Zeke, this is one of those times when your mama tells you things are gonna be all right," the aircraft rocks once more, "WHOA!" Zola loses her grip and hits the floor below making sure she lands on her back, "An' you just have to believe her."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"We've stabilized?" asked Cassandra since the aircraft has stopped shacking, "Good work, Cheever. Thank you,"

"Cassandra… The engines are still dead. don't thank me." gave the cold hard truth that something is guiding them down to Mount Olympus.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

That something is Wonder Woman who caught the aircraft. Yes, the Amazon is super strong, but the aircraft is too heavy with the force of gravity making it even harder. Grunting as the aircraft weighs down coming closer and closer to Mount Olympus.

A blue sphere appears with Hermes and Artemis appearing to see the remains of Mount Olympus.

"Here we are, Moon," stated Hermes

"This is Olympus?" asked the Goddess of the Moon as she looking up to see the falling aircraft comes crashing down, "You need to work on your timing."

And true the aircraft came crashing down onto Mount Olympus. The aircraft slides across the ground clearing out a path from it. Hermes pushed a large slab of cement off him and Artemis.

"Apollo?" Artemis asked as she couldn't feel her brother. She and Apollo have a connection that lets them feel each other, but for some strange reason the Goddess of the Moon couldn't feel him, "Apollo, my Brother. My soul. Answer me!" shouts out in anger.

Cassandra, the Minotaur who has been working with the Daughter of Zeus, and Dionysus whose broken free from his bonds, "I think it's obvious Apollo can't respond; and that you two had an interesting relationship," calling out that both Artemis and Apollo are in fact lovers

Growling at her younger sister, "You! What manner of devil _are_ you that bring down Olympus?" charges towards them intent to kill them all in a blind rage

"Moi?" Cassandra mocks her older sister, "I'm no devil, sweetie," Minotaur easily backhands Artemis away, "I'm family,"

Wonder Woman quickly runs over to the down Goddess, "Cassandra's not responsible for the fall of Olympus, Artemis. Its fall brought hers as well,"

"You can't feel it, Wonder Woman? The bond I shared with my twin," for the first time she feel powerless, "It's broken. Apollo is gone." cast her eyes down as her other is no more.

The hyenamen survived the crash before they throw their heads into the air sniffing the air and start to howl and bark. Zola who survived the crash as well hides behind some rumble holding Zeke close to her trying to make sure her baby doesn't cry out. While this was going on flesh grows out and covers the very ground everyone is standing on. Hermes lift his foot up as flesh sticks to it.

"Don't mind my… children," calls out a voice causing everyone's head to turn where the voice is coming from, "They get… excited," more and more flesh grow and over. A tower of flesh that looks like different organs with a few bones sticking out, "When they smell… blood," revealing First Born standing there with no skin at all, "I claim my birthright. Olympus is mine," if the First Born could grin he could as for the first time in several millennia Zeus' first son has what he wants, "Heaven is mind. Bow down to me. You have my word, your deaths will be quick,"

"And you, scum, have mine! I will avenge Apollo!" Artemis throws causation to the wind as her anger takes her and leaps at the First Born.

Veins burst out of the First Born's chest. The veins grab and wrap around Artemis before they dig into her very body, causing pain that she never felt before she starts to scream out in pain.

"Avenge Apollo? The coward? Rather than die by my hand, he chose suicide. You should have followed his lead," Artemis' body withers as all the liquids in her body are drained, "can you feel it? Your life draining from you?"

"Cold…" Artemis barely whispers out

"Fueling my furnace!"

"Do you know what I feel, First Born?" Wonder Woman asked before summoning a glowing blue spear who jumps high into the air to bring it down cutting the veins that are draining Artemis, "Revulsion; at your very existence, and I will have no more of that,"

Diana holds up Artemis making sure she isn't hurt while doing so, "Diana, we made a bargain… You owe me a wish…" lowering her head as her eyes grow heavier, "Stop denying your mantle," veins wrap around Diana and drags her away, "Or he will kill us all…" before passing out from being drained by the First Born.

Lifting up Diana with the veins and away from everyone else, "You made a bargain with a god? There is only one that matters," First Born stated as he himself sees himself as the only god that should exist

Trying to break free from her bonds with only one breaking from her strength, "I understand that now, First Born,"

Cassandra starts to laugh at Diana as victory is at hand, "Ha! You may understand, but you don't hear. Olympus is ours-" she didn't get to finish as veins wrap around her head shutting her up

"Shut up, Voiceless of God. There is no ours; there is only mine. you're served me well. Continue to do so, and I won't beat you to jelly," the Minotaur growls and takes a step forward, "Really? Less than a man? You want to challenge God?" Minotaur stops with the First Born pulling his muscles as if he is smiling, "I didn't think so,"

"Cower or kill? Is that your offer?" Diana asked as it seems the same as death to her

"What makes you think I offer anything?" the veins dig into Wonder Woman's body and start to drain her, "You treat ma… as a thing you understand. But I am not that. Left to die in a desert, condemned by those that created me. Left… as nothing," bones grow out of the ground and surround Hermes, "It too me seven thousand years," organs wraps around Dionysus trapping him in the fleshy prison, "To understand," more of the liquids in Diana's body is drained, "Only nothing last forever," throwing up his arms in victory, "Mother! Father! I understand now; I am nothing!"

Then, when everything seemed to be hopeless green lightning strikes down severing the veins that are holding Wonder Woman and striking the First Born. Another bolt of green lightning strikes the ground with Hera making an appearance revealing Hera to be standing in its wake; showing that all of her powers have been restored. Green lightning strikes down freeing Hermes and Dionysus from their bonds. With more lightning strikes in front of all First Born's forces.

"Oh, quit your crying. Mama's here. Apollo's last act _wasn't_ dying, but restoring me. And I _am_ Queen of Olympus!"

Diana who is restored after Hera rescued quickly stated, "Hera, the First Born, he's too powerful!"

"Would you please just let me vamp?" the fully restored Queen of Olympus almost pouted

"We're lost Olympus to him

Turning and frowning to Diana, "And you can't beat my first born without an army," throwing up her hand which caused green lightning that strikes herself, Diana, Hermes, and Dionysus, "You too!" with another bolt of green lightning strikes Zola and Zeke.

First Born grins as the up coming battle that will soon be here. A battle that will decide the fact of the world and everyone on it. A battle that will be glories.

 **-Themyscira-**

Green lightning strikes the ground with everyone appearing with any wounds healed. Artemis who is restored is still on her knees, not fully at full power since Apollo is gone.

"ZOLA!" the Amazon Princess lifts up Zola as joy overtook her with all the danger that has happened in the last few hours

"You're not mad…?" since she upped and left without saying a word about it

"Mad? that's the last thing I am! I'm sorry I made you feel like a burden; can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgiveness seems to be the order of the day; I ask the same of you?" asked Hera since she too wasn't all too good to everyone's

"Don't be silly, Hera, we owe you our lives!"

Hera turns to face away waving her hand for Diana to follow, "No, Diana. it's _I_ who owe you. And not _just_ for what I fear you're _about_ to do for us all. I promised you an army. I can think of none more glorious," showing her that during her time away from everyone Hera has restored all of the Amazons that Naruto defeated have turned back to normal, "Than the Amazons,"

Overcome with joy as her Sisters are standing there waiting for orders as their Princess is standing there, "Thank you, Hera. Sisters, it brings me such joy to see you restored. Not just you here in Themyscira, but all the Amazons of Paradise Island. Yet that joy is tempered by a declaration I don't take lightly. Olympus lies in ruins claimed by a Mad God," telling the Amazons the truth about what is about to come, "Warriors, I ask you to join me in a fight to reclaim heaven. Follow me," godly energy gathers in Diana's left hand, "Not as your princess," summoning her sword before pointing up to the skies as lightning shoots out of the tip of the blade, "But as the God of War!"

 **-Connie Island-**

Naruto stares into the clouds that are rolling in. One minute the skies were cleared, but now it looks like a storm; and a big one is fixing to hit them. From what Harley said that storms don't come around this time of year. The blonde sits on the lawn chain that someone has left it on top of the roof.

"You can come out now, I know your there," he calls out with Hera stepping into view, "I see that you have your powers back,"

"I've come for my Champion. You are needed for this up and coming battle," she stated, "What say you?"

Looking up to the Goddess, "Yeah, I want another go at that son of a bitch. I want to not just kill him!" Naruto stands up and walks over to the edge of the building, placing his hands on the cement bricks, "I want to beat him! Destroy him! Show him what it means to fight against the Golden Devil!" breaking the cement bricks

"So you will fight then. Come with me and see the army that Diana is building,"

"I can't do that right now. I will bring my own army. While Diana has her Amazons; I have my assassins," Naruto turns to face Hera with her seeing that her Champion is on fire and is thrilled by the thought of facing her son, "Give me a few days and I'll be on the shores of Themyscira."

Hera can tell that Naruto will keep his word and will bring an army that will help with the up coming battle. She takes her leave with a bolt of green lightning striking her. Naruto heads down stairs to his apartment. When the blonde got there he picks up his cellphone and dials the number in mind.

 **-Tibet-**

Talia just finished with a few documents that her assassins competed a few hits. Her phone rings with her eyebrow raised since very few people have her number for that phone, but then the Demon Head remembers who usually comes on that phone.

Picking up, "Hello, Naruto," greets Talia

"Hello, Talia. How are you and Bolt?" asked since it been sometime since the blonde called his first lover and his son

"We're doing fine with Bolt learning as much as he can. He wants to see you with his first trail coming up,"

"His first trail? So soon?" being Talia he knows the inner workings of the League of Assassins and how those grow in rank take trails to further themselves, "Isn't he too young?"

"No, this is normal for children to take their first trail around the age six. Baruto wishes for you to be here when he takes the trail,"

"Tell me when his trail is and I'll be there. But for the reason that I'm calling you is there is an up and coming battle and I need warriors,"

"Naruto, we're assassins not warriors. We fight in the shadows; not in the light,"

"I know that, but this is very important. I never asked you for anything in all the years that I've known you. Talia, I need an army,"

Talia closed her eyes and made up her mind. Naruto holds a special place in her heart with the love that only her son could fight for, "Very well my love,"

Naruto was taken aback with Talia calling him her love, "Thank you, Talia. you've been there for me, and I've been there for you,"

"You helped me when I needed you the most. It's only right that I help you in turn. I'll let you know when Baruto is taking his trail. In the mean time I'll have those that can fight for you in the states in two days,"

"Again thank you, Talia." hangs up shortly afterwards.

Talia leans back in her chair and sighs. In all the years she knew him this was the first time he truly asked for anything. Turning and picking up another phone, "I need all members free from any assignments and have them head to America to Connie Island when Naruto Uzumaki is located for he has a mission that will need their skills. And get me Lady Shiva for she will want to be there." she hangs up her phone and leans back in her chair before long stands up and heads to see her son and tell him the great news.

 **-Fairbanks, Alaska-**

Rose just finished taking a long and hot bath after a long assignment. It was too hard or long, but it was just painful. Wintergreen made his persist known for her to look over to her long time butler as he is holding a phone for her. Taking the phone and place it next to her ear.

"Yo, Rose!" it's been a while since Naruto as called her, "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Just finished a job that didn't feel right with me," sitting in a chair and relaxes even more, "So I have to ask since you only call when you need something; so what is it?"

"I need you to come to Connie Island as I'm heading for war and I need your help,"

"War now?" the daughter of Slade Wilson swings her legs out and leans forward, "Tell me more!"

Naruto tells her everything that has been happening and what the First Born planned to do, and how he plans to attack and force everyone to kneel before him of death.

"Oh, I'm in! I'll be there tomorrow with so many weapons that Batman will be watching to make sure I don't start a war there!" Rose didn't wait for Naruto to say anything else as she hungs up the phone, "Wintergreen!" calling out to her butler, "We're heading for war and we may not return!"

"Master Naruto always seem to find the most interesting people to fight to the death. I would love to see the battle once more, Lady Rose,"

"And what would you do?" Rose asked since it's been a long time since Wintergreen fought on the battlefield

"I would do what a butler would do; tidy the place up!" says Wintergreen as a bloodthirsty smile appears on his face.

 **-Underworld-**

Standing at the shores of the River of Styx is Hades with Poseidon breaching the waters in his massive form.

"Heaven; whose weight once pressed heavy on our shoulders, now hangs above our heads as a guillotine. We are threatened! You can't deny that!" the God of the Underworld simply tells her brother the cold hard facts

"Of course, but to act…? Heavens rages. Rest not to give it a target. Tis better we let its nature take its inevitable course,"

"The arguments though certainly flawed… is convincing,"

"Then, dear Hell, the question becomes; have I convinced you?" as Poseidon doesn't want to lose another brother

"Well, Sea, for now? Your detente. I'll stand down. Heaven is safe," all the souls of the dead standing behind their god as he is ready

"Hell… It's neither heave nor safe anymore."

 **-Themyscira-**

The Amazons of Themyscira are training, making weapons, forging armor, all for preparing for the up and coming battle. Both Diana and Hera stand before the still stoned Hippolyta.

"It's such a relief… things here being almost back to normal. All except for you, Mother,"

"I don't know how to explain it, Diana; I wished Hippolyta to clay, but I can't wish her back. that's never happened before. Something; or someone is preventing me," Hera has tried and tried again and again to make Hippolyta whole again

"Are you sure, Hera?" since Hera is very powerful

"I should be able to do it by just thinking it, and I'm thinking it right now,"

"Heh! Me thinks you think otherwise," Aleka stated as she sharpens her spearhead

"It would be wise to watch your tongue, Aleka. Hera is a goddess!"

"I know what Hera is, Princess," she marches over to them and leans over the Queen of Olympus being a head taller, "And what she did to me, my Sisters and my Queen. Aye, Hera is a god. And as such worthy of my worship," turning and waving over to the clay Hippolyta, "My trust, however, I'll reserve,"

"For your queen, I presume?"

"Certainly. I pledge my allegiance only to her,"

"Then you should show her respect, and face her when you pledge,"

"What?" asked Aleka since she is facing her queen

"You called her princess. Given Hippolyta's state call Diana queen,"

"Hera, I'm not-" Diana tried to say but was cut off

"Of course you are. Maybe sooner than to your liking, but you are Diana; Queen of the Amazons,"

"Ah, so that's it. Hippolyta remains under a spell! How convenient!" Aleka growls at the newly crowned queen

"Are you accusing me of treachery directed at my own Mother?" Diana fired back

"Your words, my Queen. Think I'll watch my tongue…"

Hera who has been watching this little conversation taking place smirks with her eyes starting to glow bright green, "Fork again?"

Aleka's right hand becomes green with scales growing as fear takes her, "NO! Goddess! Mercy!"

"HERA!" throwing her hand on said Goddess's shoulder to stop her from turning Aleka back into a snake.

From what was happening the other Amazons stopped what they were doing to watch what was going on. For the fear of turning back into snakes was still fresh in their minds.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Night quickly came to Themyscira as most of the Amazons went to bed. While a few stood guard and guard the city from the enemy may do a sneak attack. But there is one thing that has been on the minds for all the Amazons and that is Hera's Champion; Naruto Uzumaki. He defeated them all and were wondering where is he since the Goddess is there. They don't know to be afraid or aroused. Afraid that a man could defeat them with ease, or turned on by a strong male that would give them strong children.

"It might be best if you left the island," Artemis stated to Hermes and Dionysus

"What? I don't thin that's wise," Hermes tries to argue with his sister

"Perhaps not, but prudent. Even though the both of you are divine, your male presence offends the Amazons,"

"Artemis, I think 'offends' is a strong word," Diana chimes in

"You have a better?"

Diana thinks long and hard but only one word comes to mind, "No,"

"We are your guests. You are their queen," the Messenger of the Gods tells the new Queen of the Amazons, "The Queen. that's something you should establish,"

"And I will," she walks over to the opened window to look at a group of Amazons sitting around a fire, "By being sensitive to their wishes," before turning back to everyone, "Hermes, perhaps you and Dio should go. If just for a bit,"

"Why?"

"Because the Amazons were turned into snakes for a while and they don't trust Wonder Woman," says Zola as she is feeding Zeke

"When you put it that way," the God of Wine sips his glass of wine

"I know right? It's like, oh, I get it!"

"What about Zeke? Shall we take him too?" Hermes asked since the baby is a boy too

"NOOO!" Zola will not let her baby leave her side

"I'm here. Zeke will be safe," for Hera will not let anything happen to the baby while she is still here, "And there is merit to Moon's words. It's about barriers, Messenger. We need to remove them. So Diana can move forward,"

"Why do I think baby steps with my Sisters will be a pain?" Diana asked herself.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Treason!" yelled out Dessa as she was taken aback by what she is hearing from the other Amazons as she was the right hand for Hippolyta

"Please, Dessa. They're just words. What have be become, that dissension breeds discord," Aleka says trying to say that they're still loyal and aren't turning turncoat

"Snakes?" one of the Amazons said since most of them gained a fear of snakes

"Heh, you have me there, Sister, you do. But then, the spell had all of us; all of us," Aleka brings her knees in and wraps her arms around herself, "Crawling on our bellies. And for what? Protecting our beloved Queen from a capricious god. A fate we would accept again, certainly, but…"

"Now we're being expected to accept another capricious god as our new queen," says an Amazon wearing a cloak

Aleka jumps to her feet quickly to defeat herself for what she just said, "I have concerns. What you're voiced-"

"Is all our concern," the cloaked Amazon said what was on all the Amazon's mind, "All of us. My voice echoes the beating of your hearts,"

"You speak as if we have one mind in this matter. But rarely it is, if ever,"

"Then mark today as ever; forever," the cloaked Amazon turns and walks away, "More," grinning as the seeds of discord have been sown into the heart's of the Amazons.

 **-Mount Olympus-**

Mount Olympus is a sit of power for the Old Gods plain and simple. Zeus had Mount Olympus show where they came from with it looking like how Greece was back during it golden years. Apollo had Mount Olympus a more modern look as he is always looking towards the future. But with the First Born? He has Mount Olympus as how he looks at everything; death. Flesh and bone. Blood raining down creating rivers of blood. Red lightning flashing to make like the skies are become just like Mount Olympus.

"Are you hungry?" first Born asked Cassandra, "I said, are you hungry, Cassandra?"

The First Born had starved her by keeping her mouth covered with veins. She hunger for what seems like for days. First Born breaks the veins covering her mouth.

Tossing her a piece of meat, "Then eat," watching devour the meat, "I, too, hunger,"

Crawling away for her life, "Don't… touch…

Trying to grin, "You flatter yourself. Olympus is mine. The thrones abandoned. I rule heave alone. As is my birthright. And yet," he kneels down still grinning as Cassandra is eating the meat, "Ruling is for the contented. I am not that, nor will I ever be. Crave. I will let you help me get what I want, Cassandra. You, too, less than a man," Cassandra finished the piece of meat, "Huh, you made short work of that. You liked it?"

"You're starved me," Cassandra licks her fingers

"Yes, but you liked. What was its name?" the First Born asked

"Cheever," said one of the hyenamen

"He's delicious, no?" Cassandra covers her mouth before emptying her stomach as she just ate someone she knew, "I will make you one of us, Cassandra, or it is I who will eat you; I promise." the First Born stands over his younger sister as the first step in breaking her has begun.

 **-Themyscira-**

Back on Themyscira the sun is setting casting the color purple on the island as the sun sinks lower and lower. Diana and Zola walk the shoreline enjoying the peace while they still have it.

"It's really nice here," says Zola

"It makes me happy you enjoy my home, Zola,"

"Yeah…"

Diana looks at Zola, "That was a pregnant yeah, yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"You want to leave," it wasn't a question

"I don't belong here,"

Grinning at how the new Queen of the Amazons thought like that once, "Funny, I said that myself once. Zola, this has all been crazy for you. I mean, since we're met, you've seen things you didn't believe existed,"

"I'm walking on one, y'know?"

"I do… I'm walking with one. you're a very special person, Zola. that's something you don't forget,"

"That suppose to make me feel good?"

I hope so. I'm worried, though, I need you and Zeke to be safe,"

The mother looks down at her baby, "I get that, but I never feel safer than when I'm alone with him,"

"No offense,"

"None taken, mother. Mother…" then a thought came to mind, "Zola, give me the chance to do something about that."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The sun fully sets as a blood moon rises over Themyscira casting a shade of red over the island. Diana had the Amazons gather at the palace for she wanted to make one last stand on they views on men. Not just for Zeke, but for Naruto as well she knew he'll come to fight the First Born when the time comes.

"Amazons, I stand before you not as a god, or your queen, but as you sister. As one of you. I haven't felt that way, I know. There were times when I felt alone on this island, that I was different. And I was, but I've since learned that whatever differences we may have are paltry next to what we share in common. And that makes me happy. I am an Amazon, and I have never been prouder to say that; or as your queen, to say things on Paradise Island have got to change,"

"You see, Sisters? Here we are," called out Aleka

"Aleka, we need to evolve. we're isolated ourselves of our society; and some of our children," Hera waved for Zola to come over to them, "The old ways… Do they actually work anymore? Do we just cling to them because that's the way our forebears intended? We need to look at ourselves and open doors we've closed. And now is a good place to start," Zola hands the new queen Zeke and she shows the baby to all the Amazons, "This girl is my friend. Our friend. She needs our help. Sisters, I ask all of you to become mothers to this child!"

"But it has a-"

"Name," the God of War cuts of one of the Amazons, "His name is Zeke. As you queen, my first order of business is to pledge the life of every Amazon warrior to his protection,"

Aleka shouted out, "You can't do that!"

"I just did. Our survival depends on his. And as you Sister I'm pleading with you to love the boy as your own; open your hearts,"

"What about the male Amazon?!" shouted another Amazon

"Naruto became like to because you all feared him," some of the younger Amazons didn't understand what their new queen said, "Years ago, Naruto, who was born it was said that he would cause the Amazons; our ways from ending and it caused a panic. We reaped what we sowed,"

"W- Will he come back?!" another panicked

This is it was Hera that spoke out, "My Champion will be returning to fight and kill the First Born."

 **-Underworld-**

"I'm troubled, Father," began Hades, "I mean, when you decided to kill your children, it was because you perceived us as a threat. But by trying to destroy us, you ended up creating that threat," a bean was tossed in his father's mouth, "It's one of those self-fulfilling bites in the ass that I've spent eternity wisely avoiding. And truth be told… other than sea? I have no use for any of my siblings," the bean falls out of Cronus' empty stomach cavity, "This detente, though… I have an army that can only swell in ranks if we war with Heaven. It seems foolish for me not to attack,"

"Then you are too late the fool."

Hades turned to be surprised that the First Born sneak up on him. The eldest son of Zeus simply blew out the God of the Underworld's candles out that sits onto of his head. Darkening the throne room.

 **-Author's Note-**

Yay, it's here! I aim for this to be finished this story during the year so there's that. But while I was away I got a lot of hate from assholes! This is what I have to say; no loves you! Everyone hates you. You're adopted. Go kill yourself. And watch as someone goes and just do that cause they can't take an angry rant, because they're a pussy! Flamers beware for no one loves you. No one.

Kisses.


	20. All Might

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **All Might**

"I wish you'd quit pouting and enjoy yourself," said Dionysus as both of the Sons of Zeus are in London after they left Themyscira

"Quit pouting…? I'm not," Hermes cross his arms as if he is pouting, "And enjoy myself? Dio, we're not only lost Olympus and Apollo to a mad brother we didn't know existed. But we're been marginalized by the God of War; based on our sex. Tell me, what's to enjoy?"

The God of Madness holds up a glass of red wine that has age nicely, "In this glass is a '47 Cheval-Blanc. Pure opulence," then waves to the plate of food in front of him, "On this plate, marrow and sweetbreads from an animal raised in a lifestyle a king from a century ago would have envied. We're gods, Hermes. We live forever. But 'twas mortals made this; and if you give them a chance? They'll never stop astounding you-" Dionysus turns because something caught his eye for he saw something that shouldn't be in this realm, "Learn to save the moments?"

"Dio… Did you see…?" asked Hermes since he wanted to make sure he saw it too

"Aye, as did you, I take, meaning my vision isn't fogged by the wine. The dead walking among the living," they both stand from the table and go outside, "How can this be… has Hell lost his mind?"

"I hope that is so, Brother. Otherwise…?" what they are seeing is the souls of the dead roaming around the city of London, "Hell is lost."

 **-Themyscira-**

On the island of the Amazons things haven't been going as smoothly because of what Diana asked of them. It feels like a rebellion is going to take place if thing don't change.

"I implore you, my Queen," Dessa asked of the new queen, "The social changes you're asking for-"

"Are more than necessary, Dessa. They're morally necessary," says Diana

I understand your point, but is now the time to implement them? Your focus and that of all the Amazons; should be on the upcoming assault on Olympus, should it not?"

"It should and it is. Which is why I'm doing this now. If I want, it could be too late," Diana place her hands on Dessa's shoulders, "Many times you acted as my Mother's counsel, Dessa. I know she appreciated your views on matters of the Amazon State. And there are times that I will rely on your advice as well,"

"But this is not one of those times," chimes in Hera as she can see where this is going

Turning to the Queen of Olympus, "No, Hera. It isn't," turning back to Dessa, "I'm asking you to trust me, Dessa. We Amazons are going to war. There are many of us who won't return. As such, we need to have a society in place that can sustain itself and grow. Before we step into the breach. We nee to step forward. Will you join me in helping all our Sisters take this step?"

Dessa kneels down and takes Diana's hands, "Of course, my Queen. I live to serve the Amazons."

 **-Connie Island-**

Naruto was up first thing in the morning with Rose and Wintergreen there with several large crates. Rose can't wait to work with Naruto as she's wanted to fight the Amazons from what Slade told her, and because of Wonder Woman.

"So what are we waiting for?" Rose asked her Father's apprentice

"We're waiting for the assassins from the League of Assassins. They should be here soon,"

"And you would be right," said Lady Shiva as she made herself known, "It's good to see you again, Naruto,"

"Master," the blonde bows to his old teacher, "I didn't think you'd come when I asked Talia for help,"

Smiling at the one eyed blonde, "She called for me and told me everything. I couldn't say no,"

"Thank you," Naruto looks around and he couldn't see the other assassins, "Where are the assassins? I figured they'd be here,"

"They are here. I know I taught you better then that," she hasn't really changed that much over the years since Naruto finished his training with her, "What is the game plan?"

"Right then," Naruto looks at Quit, Harley, Jack, Hypsiple, Lady Shiva, Rose, Wintergreen and the few high ranking assassins that are in his living room, "As you know about the Greek Gods, right?" everyone nods their heads because of Wonder Woman coming into the picture a few years ago, "Zeus had a child with Hera that would overthrow him so he cast him out of Olympus. From there he made a bloody path till he was soundly defeated by Zeus. He's back now and has taken the sit of Olympus. The First Born, that's his name by the way, he set his sights on Zeus' last son and will do anything in his power to kill them,"

"Then why doesn't Zeus' last son fight him?" asked Rose

"Because he's only a few weeks old," everyone was taken aback by this as this man is aiming to kill a baby, "But here's the thing; the battle will most likely be taking place on Themyscira,"

"The Amazon's home island?" said one of the high ranking assassins, "How do we get there since only Wonder Woman would know,"

"I know where Themyscira is because every Amazon knows where home is. I'll also be calling for Hera to take everyone us. So take this time to get everything all set before Hera gets here; because after that we'll be fighting for who knows how long."

With that being said everyone went to get ready. The high ranking assassins went to tell what is to come. Harley stares between her baseball bat and her sludge hammer. The crazy blonde can't make up her mind between the two. Rose check her sword that she been polishing up. Looking at the blade with her reflation as the metal shines brightly.

"Wintergreen," called out Rose

"Yes, Lade Rose," answered Wintergreen

"What do you take all this? I mean fighting gods and all?"

"the gods are real, but some people don't want to think so. Your father Slade fought a few of them. One of them being Trigun, Master Slade fought Trigun along side with the Titans and came out with a victory," explains Wintergreen

"So all this is real. And now we're fighting a god," Rose rubs her forehead, "What did Naruto get us into?"

"Master Naruto has some of the worst luck when it comes to missions,"

"That is true." agreeing with Wintergreen as Naruto seems to have some of the worse luck when it comes to missions.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Lady Shiva walked around Harley's apartment building looking for Naruto till she went up on the roof. There is found Naruto staring out across the bay. Even though she didn't say anything her old student knew she was there.

"You know a lot has happened after I went out on my own," confessed Naruto

"You have went out on some grand adventure,"

"You know while I was in the Underworld I met my Mom," Sandra looks at Naruto since he really loves his mother, "I really love her for what she's down for me," he looks over his teacher, "But I've come to see you as a second mother, Master,"

Gently smiling as she too has come to see Naruto as a son, "I would of love to have met her. I'll try my best to act as your mother if you'll let me,"

"I would be honored if you did." Sandra hugs Naruto as she finally gained a son.

 **-Themyscira-**

Night came to the island for women. Zola put Zeke down to sleep for the night as if he doesn't get a good night of sleep he'll be sleeping tomorrow and be up all night; and the mother doesn't want that. She laying there for a few hours before falling asleep. She woke up but didn't open her eyes.

"Maybe we can call this place home," Zola tells Zeke, "I mean, it's not like you've even been to where I call it; other than when you was born. You was born in Virginia. that's where I was raised, an' spent most all my life. An' I miss it, but I only stayed 'caused… I didn't think to leave. But after what we've seen? What we've been through? Our… friends? Virginia will always be in the rearview. So maybe Paradise Island… Ha! What a goofy name for a place but maybe we can call it…" she moves her hand to pat Zeke's stomach but didn't feel him before sitting up and ripping off the sheets, "Home? Zeke?" but didn't find her son, "NOOOOOOO!"

 **-Underworld-**

"There is no light here," stated Hermes as both he and Dionysus stare at the dead city without any souls

"Hermes, it's Hell," walking down the dark streets is kind of eerie for the first time since it was created

"Yes, and Hell was lit by a light that would never go out. Dio, the souls… they have no anchor. If our Uncle was anything-"

"Other than a drag?"

"He was gravitas," they arrived at Hades' palace hearing some loud chomping noises

"Hermes…" whispered out Dionysus.

What they come across is Cassandra feeding Cronus some type of meat. What type of meat they can't tell.

"So hunrrryyy. Feed me,"

Yes, I will," reaching into her grandfather's stomach and feeding Cronus over again, "Over," reaching into her grandfather's stomach and feeding Cronus over again, "And over." what if I put my hand in here? Plug it, maybe?" as she is trying to keep the food from coming out.

"FEED ME!" roared out the Titan of Time

"I can hear him screaming, can you?" Hades' armor and candles lay at Cassandra's feet, "Every bite you take," feeding some more, "Screaming," chomping and eating, "Immortal you son. In agony forever."

They are disgusted by the fact that Cronus is being fed by Cassandra to eat his very own son. Hermes and Dionysus are attacked from behind by the Minotaur.

 **-Themyscira-**

"We'll find him, Zola. I promise," says Diana while she pats her hand

"You promise…" cried out the mother, "Like you promised we'd be safe on your island!"

"It's one I plan to keep!" the Queen of the Amazons firmly stated

"Little late for that, isn't it!?" yelled back Zola

"Don't speak to her like that, Zola," said Hera

"Hera! Zeke is gone!" Zola yelled out as wants her son back making her wonder why they can't just go out and look for Zeke.

"And Diana is queen here," Hera stated as she is trying to get her to come down, "Respect that," with that trying to make sure Zola knows to respect Diana in front of the other Amazons.

"I do…" the heartbroken mother says while trying to hold back her tears, "It's just… What are we gonna do, Diana?" the Queen of the Amazons sit next to Zola and holds her, "When is this gonna stop?" asking as she and Zeke have been hunted down for months now.

Diana stands up ready to look for the missing baby, "Now. We figure out who got in here and took him,"

"According to the guards, no one has gotten in," stated Artemis because she questioned the guards that stood outside of Zola's room.

"Perhaps it was a God?" Hera said as it was possible for one of the Gods to get in and out without anyone noticing before the baby was gone.

"I think not," because Artemis just got the scent of the person that took Zeke

"No one got in," Diana just put the pieces together as it was one of the Amazons that took the baby since it would have been easy to get in and out without anyone taking notice, "Of course," Diana flies out of the window and down to the courtyard, "Aleka! Assemble a patrol! we're going to get Zeke!" commanded the Queen of the Amazons.

"The boy child?" asked Aleka since this is news to her

"Exactly, Aleka," turned around and takes off, "Exactly. Now make haste, and meet me on the cliffs." Flying to the cliffs because she knows as if the past is repenting itself. A repent she wants to make sure it doesn't happen again. To make sure another Naruto doesn't appear.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Waves crashes against the waves from down below the cliffs that overlook the ocean. Dessa knows what these cliffs are used for. Yes, Hephaestus takes the males and use them for his forges that make weapons and armor for the Amazons. But the God of the Forge only comes only three times a year to get the babies; sometimes some of the Amazons raid ships and become pregnant. It is an unsaid rule to use these cliffs to throw the male babies to the sharp rocks and dark waters below.

"We are Amazons. We are warriors. Our society exists because we have the strength of will to make it so; and have for thousand of years," Diana lands behind Dessa as she holds up Zeke , "While others fall to the winds of time, we endure because of who we are. If I'm the only one hasn't lost sight of that, perhaps your sacrifice will bring out tableau into focus."

Dessa remembers the bloody battle that Kushina caused when her Sisters in arms hunted down the mother and her son. Kushina was known for being one of the strongest Amazons during her time. She could have been Wonder Woman; a title only for the strongest and yet she turned it down. Then her son, Naruto, came back and defeated all the Amazons. Showing that a male Amazon is just as powerful if not more.

"Give me the baby, Dessa," demands the Queen

"I'm sorry, but I can't, my Queen," Zeke is playing with Dessa's hair

"That wasn't a request," it really wasn't

"Then regard my act of love as one of treason," she turns with a frown as she is about to do something for her people

"Dessa, there's no right reason to do this,"

I'm doing this for the survival of the Amazons!" yelled out Dessa as she doesn't want another Naruto Uzumaki

"That's what I said!"

"You will have us turn our backs on what makes us who we are!"

Because this is Themyscira. Because this is Paradise Island. This island is only for women, not for men. The fear of letting men stay on the island after so long because of what Hercules did to all of them. The fear of letting men taking what they've built for thousands of years.

"No, I wont," Aleka and a few Amazons arrived, "But I will have you have what we were. And look to what we can be. Dessa, we are a strong society, but I'm learning that some of what we are," Artemis, Hera, and Zola arrived, "Comes from weakness; old weakness. That through out strengths, we can grow fast. It's time to admit we're not perfect. And it's an admission that I, for one, am relieved to make. Because out of perfection…? Nothing can be made. Dessa, give me the boy. You don't want to throw him to his death,"

Tears running down Dessa's face as Diana's words has touched her heart. Coming to believe the Amazons can raise male babies into better men, "I never did, even. My Queen… Diana…" holds out Zeke to her Queen, "My Sister… Please take this boy from my hands, and raise him on this island of women, among women, and make him something we're never had; make him a man."

Diana takes Zeke only for Dessa leaps off the cliffs, "Dessa, NO! Aleka!" she hands the baby to Aleka and goes after Dessa. Catches and floats down gently.

"My Queen; I've shamed us! Please let me…"

"Dessa, Dessa… Your love for the Amazons is what I need to lead them towards a new age. I'm asking for your help; and if we fail? We'll fall together." As they land below showing that Hephaestus and Eros standing on the rocks, while Aphrodite sitting in her full nude glory sitting on a rock.

"Huh, well, we would have caught both of you," said Hephaestus

"Eros! Aphrodite!" greed Wonder Woman

"You called, and we came, Diana," greets the God of the Forge

Landing and putting Dessa down to look at the God, "Hephaestus, it's good to see you," Diana looks out to the sea as several boats are rowing towards Themyscira revealing the male Amazons are finally returning home, "And your charges. The Sons of Paradise Island. Welcome home," says the grinning woman.

Up on the cliffs everyone else see the boats coming closer and closer to the island.

"What kind of madness?" asked Aleka as she never seen male Amazons before

"Men somethings generate a good kind," said Zola as she knows good men are few and far in between, "You'll see,"

"Now we just need to get the last son of Themyscira," said the Queen of Olympus

"You don't need to do that," everyone turned around to see Naruto standing behind them, "An Amazon always know how to get back home," the few Amazons there were there don't know what to make of Naruto standing in front of them as he defeated them, "I can see had some fun while I was away,"

"My Champion, where is your army that you said you'd bring?" asked Hera since that was what Naruto told her

The one eyed blonde takes out a small device with a pulsing red light, "They're be here in three, two, one."

A massive cloud of black mist appears behind Naruto. The few Amazons take hold of their spears and proper to attack whatever comes out of the black mist. The black mist clears out revealing the Blackbird and several squads of assassins. Up in the Blackbird Jack is piloting the jet while Quiet passed out from teleporting such a large amount. To date this is the largest amount that the mute woman has teleported. Lady Shiva checks to make sure Quiet didn't strain herself to the point of death.

"You have your army; I have mine,"

Before anyone could say anything Dionysus barely standing makes his way out of the jungle with wounds that aren't life threatening, but if not treated will be over time, "Zola…"

"DIO!" Zola cried out

Artemis and Zola rush over to the wounded God.

"Hermes, from bloodied lips, begs your forgiveness…"

"Huh? I don't…" asked the mother as she didn't understand what the God of Madness meant

Falling to the ground, "He can't protect you any longer." As if everyone there could hear the First Born laughing.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The day goes on with the male Amazons working on their trade since the time Hephaestus took them in. Forging and sharpening swords, arrowheads, and spearheads. The female Amazons blacksmiths watch and are amazed with the skill they are being showed. They quickly seen that the armor, swords, arrowheads, and spearheads they use were in fact made by their male counterparts. The assassins quickly took to the jungles to lay traps from modern day landmines like claymores and bouncing Betties, tripwire that will set off C4 and other explosives that Rose brought with her.

Wonder Woman and Hephaestus walk through the blacksmith forges watching them work, "Hephaestus was this a mistake?" asked said woman

"Eh, no. it's a bold move," the Son of Hera looks at his aids working, "Bringing the Sons of the Amazons to Themyscira; it took some brass,"

"I think my mettle is a bit more tested than that one,"

"If you get your way, this place will be changed forever," as the God of Fire and Forge wants to see Themyscira change for the better.

"But is that a good thing?" seeing that some of the Amazons will be hardheaded with the coming change.

"How would I know? Mistakes," Hera makes her way over to them, "Are history,"

"Well, Dio is not dead, I'm happy to report. Moon and Desire are off to fire your war, though if it were up to me, they'd e the last two I would have sent,"

"That was _my_ decision. You're souring my mood, Mother,"

"Your _mood_ worries me not, Smith. The Messenger was left in Hell. Pray that's not where he now belongs."

 **-Underworld-**

Eros and Artemis walk through the darkness that should have light from the souls of the dead. Shorty after everyone and everything was set in place they left with orders from The Smith God to find if Hermes is still in the Underworld.

"I get why Wonder Woman trusted me with this hunt, but why you? Why send the God of Desire to Hell?" asked The Moon Goddess since it didn't make much since

"Because, Moon, next to Hell himself, no one holds more sway here. What is Hell, but desire eternal; unrequited, unfulfilled, unexplored. I'm quite at home. That said, this darkness is thick as blood, can you?"

"Certainly, Eros," the Goddess of the Hunt takes her godly form with moonlight shining through the darkness, "What ever you desire. This is very troubling,"

"Chilling is what it is, Moon. If this is Hell after the First Born keeps his promise; where does that leave the rest of us?"

They watch as the city that the souls of the dead lived is disappearing. Showing that even in death the souls of the dead aren't safe from the First Born. If life isn't safe. If death isn't safe. Then where can oneself be safe?

 **-Olympus-**

Strife makes her way through the new Olympus with the fleshly floors and walls. Blood running as blood rains quite a bit.

"Olympus indeed. What? Nothing? Not even a tee hee…?" asked Strife as she is the only one there, "But this place is literally dripping with humor. I suppose it's your right; I mean, seizing the throne and all. But I have to say, your re-imaging of Olympus is a bit hard to stomach," she walks down a fleshly hallway with First Born's children lurking in the shadows staring at her, "Yes, I went there,"

"Coming here… you are very… unwise," said the First Born

"An' why's that?"

"Because I will slaughter you none of you Gods are worth the seed spent to create you. All of you; my kin, I will kill. By coming to Olympus, you're made it easy," proclaim the first son of Zeus from his throne

"Hmm, I suppose that means Wonder Woman doesn't plan to tax you either, First Born. The treacherous bitch is bringing an army intent on taking your throne,"

"Hold your tongue, Strife; or I will chew it from your face! You have not earned the right to disparage one so clearly better than you," the First Born leans forward from his throne, "Wonder Woman is the only God among all of you that is worthy to die by my hard,"

Sipping from her wine glass, "Oh, the assassin, Hera's Champion is the God of War too. But did you say die?" she makes her way up the fleshly way

"I did. There will be no more gods. I will make you suffer, and I will kill you all. That is my oath. The First Born will be the last god,"

"My, such a lofty goal. Pity you won't have anyone to share such insane glory with," smirking and shaking her head as the plan in the Goddess's mind is coming to play

Grabbing the armrests and leaning as though he wants to kill the woman in front of him, "Eh? Pity?"

"Why, yes. I mean, say you do it. Murder all the gods; and I'm not saying you can, but if you do," Strife place her hands on on the armrests getting close to the First Born, "That's a song for the ages. Who will you sing it to? More important who will sing it to you? Perhaps a god worthy; not to die by your hand," getting close to the hole of an ear use to be, "But to take it," taking this as a means to sit on the armrest as she just won the First Born's trust if barely, "Now what was it you were you saying about seeds?"

 **-Themyscira-**

Narutofor the last few hours have just sat on top of one of the building watching over the forge. He'd watched the male Amazons working the forges. For all his life the blonde thought he was the only male Amazon to survived. All his life he had the propose to make the Amazons pay for killing the male babies. But now? He doesn't know what to do. Wonder woman floats down behind Naruto.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about back on Mount Olympus," she wanted to tell her childhood friend the truth

"That I wasn't the only male Amazon?" he asked her, "That everything that I'd worked for means nothing? I don't know what to take of this,"

"You could go down there and talk to them," Diana makes her way over to the blonde and sits next to him, "You could learn where they have been and see if you have anything in common with them,"

"I doubt that," he really did doubt that as he was taught to take lives while they were taught to forge weapons, "I was taught to end thing; while they were taught to create,"

"I think you are just making things up, Naruto. I think you are just nervous,"

"Maybe…" he turns to look at Diana, "I never thought I would see the day as male Amazons would be here; working with their Sisters,"

"I know what you mean. With what has happening I became queen, and have been trying to make our Sisters see that not all men are wicked,"

"Our Sisters?" raising any eyebrow at this question

"Yes, _our_ Sisters! You're an Amazon no matter what, Naruto. No matter what the other Amazons say or do, you are an Amazon,"

Smiling gently as Diana has faith in her Sisters will take in their new Brothers and Naruto, "I hope they do. I really do. So queen?" the blonde asked since this is new to him, "When did this happen?"

"It happen soon after Hera took everyone back to Themyscira. My Sisters didn't want to follow Hera, but she said because of what happened to Mother I was next in line for the throne,"

"Queen of Themyscira! How do you like that? An old friend of mine became a queen. You do realize that with change some of the Amazons will fight against, you know that, right?"

"I know that for I already have met some difficulty already. I'm sure given with enough time they'll see that change has to come,"

"I can only have hope." says Naruto as he truly hope that the Amazons change their ways for if they don't, then Naruto is going through with his plans to end the Amazons.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The sun goes down with touches are light the streets with all the Amazons both male and female are ready for war. The assassins made sure all the trips are set as they are thinking modern warfare won't be used as most of the weapons are being used are swords and spears.

"This isn't for you!" Zola is holding a dagger with Zeke in her other and her son is trying to grab said dagger

"Methinks it is. We are sharpening our blaes, arming for war; making our peace for you," stated Aleka as she walks over to the mother and son, "I do hope you're worth it,"

"They are," said Wonder Woman as she changed into her armor from he usual attire. The only difference with it being thicker and heavier with a sleeve of armor going down her right arm. Diana is holding her shield that the Forge God forged for her, "I'm happy to find the three of you together. Long ago, Hephaestus made me this shield. I'm bequeathing it to you, Aleka, to use as I did; as Zola and Zeke's protector, always by their side,"

"What? Diana-" said woman coughs, "My Queen, I-"

"Trust no one more than you, Sister, to keep them safe."

With Diana making her saying her peace leaves behind the three. Aleka just stares at the shield in her hands. Protecting the mother and son with her life now as she was just given an order that could change the war.

 **-Demeter's Realm-**

"What coming tragedy does this pretend, my child?" asked Demeter as she tends to a sapling that is struggling to live, "Where your life should flourish. It bows withered and stunted, as if you cower, afraid to be notice."

Demeter has been working to make sure the Green is thriving. The Green has been calling out because the Red is working overtime with the First Born thirsting for blood. While the Red doesn't go out of the way for blood always make sure the circle of life go on. But with the First Born there is no circle of life, but just death.

Demeter hears and boom and feels a strong gust of wind, "Hell?" standing up for a stronger gust of wind blowing pass her, "Brother? Is that you?" asking again since Hades visit only to get Persephone when she has to stay with him, or when dropping her off, "Poseidon?" Demeter runs to her to her throne room, "The wind, it chills me not to the bone, but further still to the soul."

Only Hades create winds that make the soul shiver. Those that work for Hades can do the same, but Hades has the strongest ability out of the Gods of the Underworld. Demeter turns to watch as Hermes is thrown through the wooden door.

"Hermes!" cried out the Goddess of Harvest as the Messenger of the Gods crashed on the root covered floor. She runs over to him and lift the god up, "Messenger! Are you-"

"Sorry, Harvest. So very, very sorry," whispered out Hermes with his wounds causing him to pass out.

Cassandra wielding Hermes staff with a crazed look in her eye and an even crazier grin splitting across her face, "Don't kill the Messenger! don't kill the Messenger!" leaping down with Hermes' staff raised, "Kill the Messenger!" changing her wording, "In the name of my Master!"

Demeter's head is bashes off, though roots grow out of Demeter's neck to regenerate her head, "I may snuff you both!"

"Wasted time, Harvest Queen! My Master can't be killed," leap over Demeter, "And I can't be…"

"Caught?" Harvest finished for Cassandra, "This is my realm, invader," a Venus flytrap opens it maw and slams down trapping the Daughter of Zeus, "And here, we deal with pests," the plant slams down to the ground, "My way!"

The Venus flytrap opens up with her wrists and ankles are tied with vines, "NOOO! Let me go! I was only doing what the Master asked of me!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, pest. Consider the lashes that bind you; links in the food chain."

Demeter was going to end Cassandra but was stopped and taken by surprised when Minotaur busts through the walls like a speeding frat train. This shouldn't of happen as the walls to Demeter's palace is made by the strongest and thickest wood to ever exist. Without stopping the Minotaur rushes over to the Goddess of Harvest and wraps his giant hand around the goddess's throat. Slamming her against the wooden walls. Before the Minotaur could do anything three silver crescent blades go into his hand causing the man monster to drop the goddess.

"Good call Eros; your instincts were right!" called out Artemis as they've been tracking Cassandra and the Minotaur for sometime

"After conquering death, life was the next target!" the God of Love opens fire with his golden guns as the bullets didn't do any damage to the Minotaur, "Careful, Moon, that's never happened before," his bullets always hit and caused something to his target no matter what.

Rushing forward with Eros giving her covering fire, "Then mark my words it shan't even happen again!" wrapping her legs around the giant man's massive neck.

"Moon… You don't understand the primalness of what you're up against."

Artemis uses her weight to swing around behind the Minotaur and slams her back into the thick wooden walls. It would of worked by the Minotaur had better control of his center of gravity to stay on her feet, but Artemis didn't which she falls down. Up on the upper level wall explodes from high grad explosives. Wonder Woman jumps down grabbing the Minotaur's right arm and throws him to the ground.

"That's about enough!" to give it a meaning Diana delivers a hard punch to the giant man's head knocking him out.

Vines come up out of the ground and wraps around the Minotaur. Bidding the giant of the man. Deathstroke stands up on the upper level looking at Cassandra as madness has clearly set in. He was going to take out one of his guns to finish off the Daughter of Zeus, but stops as an echo of a laugh bounces off the walls through Demeter's palace.

"Diana, what is…?" asked Demeter.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Harvest…" the First Born stands outside of Demeter's palace in all of his glory. His skin still haven't healed. While the wounds have healed the heat from Apollo's attack was so hot it vaporized and destroyed any and all chances of healing. The First Born has a flowing cape of veins that move of their own, "Your time is over. I am the Eternal Ice Age," the cape of veins spread out like wings, "I am the Breaker. The cycle is snapped,"

"No…"

"There will be no more rebirth. All life under my rule," his cape of veins separate, "Will wither, weaken," the veins wrap around the branches of the trees, "And fall like the leaves from your precious trees. Such is the age I bring."

The ground shacks with the rumbling of the palace moving. The palace rises and forms before taking the shape of Demeter, "No, you monster! Olympians have never shied from spawning creatures that give fever to nightmares, but you! You are the original nightmare!" the palace shaped Demeter moves her giant hand, "You were born to be killed. Let it be by Life's hand, then,"

"Yes…" with the veins wrapping around the palace shaped hands, "Let me help you come closer. Dear, sweet Life, hold me to your plentiful bosom," the giant hand comes crashing down onto the First Born, "That I may suck it dry,"

"No…"

The palace cracks and withers away. The dead wood falls apart and comes crashing down and throwing all of its weight onto the First Born. Demeter drops down to her knees. Her palace was one of her strongest attacks sense it was life itself. The Green screamed out as the First Born hurt the Green.

"It's over. he's won. The end is inevitable," closing her eyes and waiting for her death.

Summoning her twin swords, "I'm not giving up," said Diana

"Neither am I. Together, we can-" but was cut off by Diana

"No, Artemis. We can't both afford to fall here. There's too much at stake,"

"Agreed, Diana," Eros holds up Hermes's staff with a blue dome forming over Artemis, Hermes, Eros, and Demeter before teleporting away.

"Me too." said Wonder Woman as she looks over to her childhood friend.

Naruto who didn't teleport away with the other takes out his Magnum. He changes out the cylinder out with another one. This cylinder has a strange green glow to them that pulses.

"Fight together once again," stated Naruto with him looking over to Diana

"Yeah, it does," she looks over to him, "I hope we can talk more after when this is all over,"

"One step at a time, Diana. One step at a time,"

"Of course, while the others run, only you have the legs to stand and face me. There may be as much to admire as there is to hate about you, woman and assassin,"

Raising her swords up parallel to the ground with her left hand higher and closer to her head, "I can't say the same about you, First Born,"

"Had a fight with the meat grinder of something, First Born?" Naruto tries to add a joke to the high tension that's in the air. Seeing there the joke didn't help, "Going to enjoy kill you,"

"No matter. I have my burning hunger. Death surrounds me,"

"It does," changing her twin swords into a bow and arrow with the arrowhead burning on fire, "Doesn't it?"

Wonder Woman fired the flaming arrow at the First Born. The arrow strikes the ground and a massive fire is started. The fire wasn't natural since it start too quickly and too big. Naruto takes aim and fires at the First Born. Bursts of green energy hits the Son of Zeus. The green energy burns First Born with him taking a step back. He places a hand over the chest before a grin makes it way across the First Born's face. He charges at Deathstroke as his shoulder rams into his chest plate. Hitting the ground and rolls over onto his front trying to regain his breathing.

Diana who comes from behind takes a swing with her bow at the back of First Born's head. Turning to deliver an upper cut before grabbing her ankle and slams her into the ground. Deathstroke stands to take off his chest plate since it was dented inwards causing him difficulty of breathing. He runs over, leaps to grab the First Born's head and drives his knee into the back of the monster's head. Veins move and come out of the First Born's back with them wrapping around the one eyed assassin. More veins come out of his body and wraps around Diana.

"No… I will not go into the night… alone," the veins lift up both Naruto and Diana, "You, woman and assassin… will burn as I do. I promise." The Flames grow bigger, and brighter, and hotter as the fire consumes Demeter's realm.

 **-Themyscira-**

The blue dome appears with everyone appearing in the square where everyone else is located. A few rush over to see the Messenger of the Gods is wounded. Zola, Aleka, and Harley came running over to Artemis who looks pissed.

"Where's Wonder Woman?" Zola asks the pissed off Goddess's

"Not now, girl. The time is nearing for battle," she doesn't give any of them a chance as the Goddess marches off

"But…" turning to the God of Desire, "Eros? where's…?"

"Naruto!" Harley cuts in, "Where's Whiskers!?"

"They…" but Eros didn't get a chance to say anything because Hephaestus spoke out

"Eros! We need to ready the munitions!"

"But!" she watches as Eros runs off to his father.

"Damn it! I want to know why Whiskers wasn't with them!" Harley pouts as she was being ignore

"Zola…" Hermes groans out making the Amazons stop so he doesn't get taken away just yet.

Walking over to the injured God, "Hermes? Are you okay?"

"I'll live,"

"Diana?"

The Messenger of the Gods tries to think over his words very careful as what to saw, "I'm not so sure. She stayed behind, to make certain we all got away. I fear the worst-"

And with the sound of a boom. And Boomtube opens up as Orion flies out of the Boomtube with Diana's half brother, Milan riding bitch, "The worst? Then it's a good thing I'm here!" stated Orion.

 **-Olympus-**

"Welcome to Olympus," bones grow out of the First Born's head, "Gods of War," Naruto and Diana can only watch as the bones continue to grow out of the First Born's head, "Or pephaps I should all you Queen of the Amazons or Wonder Woman. Deathstroke. Golden Devil," bones even grow out of the First Born's cheeks, "Your choice would be…?"

"Not to be on my knees before you," stated Diana as she doesn't look the King of Olympus in the eye.

"I get a nasty knot in by thigh when I'm on my knees too long," Naruto would of slapped his thigh but can't with his arms being bonded.

"Eh, my captives with many names," the veins that are bond their legs undo, "And I with none. Rise and join me," First Born standing in front of the two Amazons. His body now has even more burns. Black as if cooked too long in an oven. Blood running down his face from the bones growing out; giving the First Born a crown of bones. If one were to think about a crown it be a crown of thorns.

"Join you? That can never happen, First Born. You are everything that I am not. The fire that burns in you consumes, while mine inspires," proclaims Wonder Woman

"You would consume the world and everyone in it. I would never follow you for my family would all victims to you," Naruto says as he would kill himself before joining with the First Born.

"Yes… It's inspired me to take you. I will no longer be alone. I want to share the end of all. Will you join me?"

"I've given my life to protection, not destruction. My answer is no,"

"Not even with all the money in the would,"

"Then I'll leave you nothing to protect," First Born throws out his arms with Cassandra standing to his right devouring meat and the Minotaur standing to his left.

Grinning as his army moving and will crush all of the Amazons. As for Deathstroke he'd sent his forces to deal with the assassin's family.

 **-Connie Island-**

Pulling the bolt with an empty shell casing flies out with the sound of it hitting the rooftop. Looking through his scope all strange and vile things have been pushing forward. Deadshot stands to his feet looking at all the dead that litters the streets. Naruto called in that favor from all those years ago to protect his daughter and lover that are staying at the apartments owned by Harley Quinn. Taking the highest point for the sniper is easy as these monsters just keeping coming to be slaughter.

"Hmph! This is something else. Never thought that I'd be killing hyenas walking on two legs. I wonder what Harley would say if she saw them?"

As he says that the hitman watches as one of the bodyguards take down several of the hyenamen with his bare hands. Not wanting to just stand and watch Deadshot takes aim and gives support from afar.

 **-Themyscira-**

"You just left them there?" Orion asked as he parks his bike.

"Wonder Woman and Deathstroke stayed behind to cover our exit, Orion," Hermes says as he sits up.

"Excuses!" the New God shacks his head as the thought of running from a battle doesn't make sense in his mind, "Excuses anyone else?"

"You weren't there. We all barely escaped with our lives," stated Artemis

Crossing her arms and shacking at the thought of the Green in pain, "The First Born destroyed my entire realm. I fear our hope is lost," said Demeter

"I get it, you're amateurs. I'll handle this operation from here on out,"

"What?" called out Aleka, "You are not in charge here,"

"Well, maybe I should be," turning to fall the tall Amazon

"Hold your tongue or lose it," she cleary not liking that this man is trying to take power when it's not his to claim

"How 'bout I show you how I use it?" Orion clearly asking Aleka to sleep with him but changes his mind, "Well sorry, honey, that'll have to wait I've got-"

Hera who has been watching had enough before grabbing the New God by the throat and lifts him up, "Dog of War," slams him into the ground, "Heel!" pulsing with power that of the Old Gods, "These women are sacred to me. This is their island. You shall do as they say; do we have an understanding?" the Queen of Olympus doesn't give Orion time to say anything before letting him go, "Good. My, all this commotion has left me a bit flushed. Perhaps a drink is in order,"

"Hermes…?"

"I know, Zola. that's a side of Hera we haven't seen in a while," for what Hermes said is true since the last time she acted like that was during the Titan War.

"Yeah. Should we be worried?" asked Zola for she doesn't want to be concern for about Zeke again.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Outside of the city stand guard the Amazons and the few assassins. Watching as night is the perfect chance for the enemy to attack. Coming from the jungles is a loud noise that isn't natural. The Amazons never heard this noise before, but the assassins knew this noise; for they know what is coming. The assassins sink into the darkness for they prepare for what is to come next.

"Eh? What is that terrible noise?" asked one of the Amazons

"More of Hephaestus' infernal machines, no doubt-" a tank bursts out of the jungles with soldiers of hyenamen and soldiers of modern rushing out, "SOUND THE ALARM!" called out the Amazon.


	21. Know Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **Know Pain**

Glaring at the First Born. Naruto hated the man for he just wants destruction because he was thrown from Olympus. Robbed of his birthright. When Naruto and Diana were brought to Olympus with there weapons and taken. Naruto's armor was taken off since he had too many weapons; added insult to they left everything in the one eyed blonde's sight.

Breathing out to calm himself down. Not letting his anger get the better of him. The First Born is arrogant and overconfident. Watching the First Born, he is what humans can be if they give into their bloodlust with no way out. As if becoming a savage beast that doesn't want to be human anymore; just like the Joker. This reminds Naruto of a joke he heard once.

Man goes to doctor say that he's depress. Life seems harsh and cruel. Says he feels alone in threatening world. Doctor says treatment is simple. The Great Clown Pagliacci is in town. Go see him, that should pick you right up. Man bursts into tears, "But doctor," he says, "I am Pagliacci." Good joke. Everybody laughs. Roll on snare drum. Currents.

 **-Themyscira-**

Explosions echo in the distance. The Amazons in the city never heard such loud noise before, but those that did are gearing up. Harley swings her baseball bat and rests it on her shoulder.

Grinning at the thought of knocking some home runs come to mind, "I wonder if I'm gonna get a grand slam?" Harley said out loud

"I think the Amazons don't understand what you mean Harley," Jack stated since he knows the Amazons never heard of baseball, "The noise is getting closer,"

"The mines are going off too quickly," Lady Shiva made her presents known to the two of them, "If this were an army like the Amazons, they'd take their time because they don't know why the ground is exploding. I think there is more to this army then we know,"

"Modern army?" Jack asked since it would make since as the assassins didn't really bring anything to take out any heavy armor moving through a minefield, "While the mines would slow them down; it would stop them,"

"What do you mean," asked Harley, "Won't the mines kill any tanks that go over them?"

"It would, but not with the thick metal on modern tanks these days. Yes, the mines will damage the tanks it doesn't kill them like it use too. Are how are those mines that were brought?" Jack turned to Lady Shiva since it would make since she'd know what came with her assassins.

"The mines are a few years old. Experience soldiers would be able to use old mines to their full use. Though the Amazons never used something like that before; they'll just fall thinking their swords, spears, and arrows can pierce the thick metal. Greatest warriors that walked the planet yet they're stuck in the past."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Armor vehicles rolls out from the thick jungles. The assassin were taken back by the modern armor. They didn't prepare for the enemy to come out with something like this. The Amazons who never seen didn't know what to do.

"SOUND THE ALARM!" called out one of the Amazons.

"To arms, Sisters! Stand strong!" said Amazon jumps on the back on the army vehicle, "I'll crack this steel dragon!" she stabs the armor only for the spearhead to break off, "Light the pitch!"

Up on the walls an Amazon lowers a touch in an oil trench. Fire blaze across the whole wall letting the rest of the Amazons in the city the their under attack. One of the look outs who can see the fires better and the explosions sound off a bell for everyone to hear.

"The wall's afire! AMAZONS! we are under attack!" cried out the Amazon.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Vara; close all the street gates. We'll turn this city into a killing maze," Aleka said to one of the Amazons, "Eleni; get the archers to the rooftops. If the wall is breached, we'll pick them off like small game," Aleka stands on a cart and grabs everyone attention, "Listen up! All of you! Sisters! Any threat felt from within has now been eclipsed. We are all under siege! These men share our blood, and are willing to shed it to protect this island! That is enough for me! Our time together has been short and contentious, but today the Gods have seen fit to test our unity! I don't know what the future holds for us. I'm not a god; I'm but a warrior, like all of you!"

"AMAZONS!" cried out both male and female Amazons for they are going to defend their home.

Climbing down to Zola, "Let's go, little girl. My Queen charged me with your protection, so protect I will,"

I don't need to be protected, Aleka. Zeke an' me can do just fine on our own," fired back Zola as she doesn't want to be protected for she can take care of herself even before all this crazy came into her life.

"I don't doubt that; but let's find a safer part of the city to do it in." Aleka agrees with the mother while she isn't a mother herself; the redhead knows that mothers can be scary when they need be. But Aleka was order to protect Zola and she will do her job and make sure that the mother and baby are safe from all the bloodshed.

 **-Olympus-**

"Behold, Deathstroke and Wonder Woman; the savagery of my children," said the First Born as he, Cassandra, the Minotaur, Deathstroke, and Wonder Woman watch the fighting begin in the city in a large pool of blood.

"I pity them," said Wonder Woman, "You've sent them to be slaughtered by the greatest warriors the world has even known,"

"Is that what I've done? No matter the two of us will make many more children once we are joined," because for some strange reason the First Born wants to make Wonder Woman his queen, or al least the mother for his children.

"Gross," Diana stated

Naruto looks down and he can't see a thing because the First Born is streaking, "How would you do that? Because you don't have a dick. And you haven't regrown your skin yet. And you're ignoring me again because you are a dick,"

Still my army fights not just Amazons, but Gods as well. What say we even the odds," the First Born is again ignoring Naruto but looks over to Cassandra, "Voiceless of God?"

Cassandra makes her way into the pool of blood, "I will choke them on their own ichor, Master,"

"Such rabid devotion," with Cassandra fully disappearing in the pool of blood.

Deathstroke can see that the First Born has broken Cassandra in someway. The way the Daughter of Zeus looked at them like she wanted to eat them. The smell of her breath gives away that she has been eating flesh; most likely man.

"Follow her. And keep her promises. After all, Cassandra the Mad was your master once, Brute," the Minotaur looks over to Wonder Woman. The First Born whose seen this become enraged by this, "You dare look at my chosen?" he backhands the Minotaur which forced the giant man to fall into the pool of blood, "Consider yourself lucky, less than a man. You're need. You would be wise to remain that way,"

Diana watches as the Minotaur dives under the blood to disappear.

"Is that how you would rule me? With cruelty?"

"What else is there in nature? The world is what it is because it doesn't car what it is. There is no sentimentality in life; no, sentimentality is for the living,"

"You say that, but do you truly understand that?" asked Naruto for he's seen the world for what it truly is. There are many things in life, but nothing is sentimentality for nothing. Life works in many way and can surprise you when you'd least expect it, "Life finds a way,"

"Life ends," that is all what the First Born said.

 **-Themyscira-**

Dionysus looks out the window as the fighting is continuing, "It will never make sense to me, Messenger,"

"What's that, Dio?" Hermes asked as he slowly sits up with the pain flaring.

"Their inconsolable rush to death," the God of Madness looks back to his brother, "I mean, being alive; it's the absolute thing they can be. Yet, they too often take it for granted. And wantonly, I might add. They don't savor it,"

"Hmm," the God of Messenger thinks, "Have you ever thought, Dio. That the reason they need to get so close to death is to feel life? The mortals, I mean?"

"Hermes… mortality? Is a word that suits fools. There is no more in it; once death claims the flesh,"

"But Dio, life; for us Gods? it's a sense like sight. Or smell. We don't fight against death, because we have no need. And we never confuse the battle against death. With the end of life."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

While Dionysus and Hermes are talking about why mortals throw their lives away so easily. Down below Orion grabs a soldier and a hyena man before slamming their heads together. Artemis using her knives cutting through the enemy soldiers with blood spraying out onto her and the ground. The dead lay in their own blood and dirt becoming muddy.

Harley bashes a hyena man's head in. The crazy blonde frowns as she loves hyenas. When she was still with the Joker she was the once that took care of her two babies. Speaking of her babies Harley takes out a stake.

"Bud! Lou!" her two babies rush and jumping over a few dead bodies before landing next to her. Bud has a pink Mohawk and Lou has a green Mohawk. Harley looked for the two hyenas for sometime before the whole Five Jokers. Every time when either Harley or the Joker are taken to Arkham the hyenas were taken to a zoo. And every time when Harley always brake out of Arkham always gets them. But the last time when the crazy blonde gotten out they weren't at the zoo like they'd normally be located. It took some time to locate them since they've been taken to Coast City because the zoo wanted some hyenas. Harley and Poison Ivy went on a road trip not too long ago and retrieved the two.

Bud and Lou charge forward to grab one of the enemy soldiers. Pulling, biting, and ripping apart an unlucky soldier. The two hyenas didn't bother as they were with their mother. They don't care who they fight as long their with her.

Raiden cuts through the enemy with ease though the blood is causing his sword to become dull. This shouldn't happen since it's a High-Frequency Blade. The blade should be able to cut through anything without any problems. Yet, the blood from his enemies is causing this. He wonders if magic is somehow at work and this brings up more questions. Like it magic effects the blade's cutting power, then what else does? Does alien technology stops the cutting power? Raiden places all these questions at the back of his mind for now. When this battle is finish he'll ask Naruto more since the blonde knows the High-Frequency Blade Technology the best in the whole world.

Lady Shiva easily disarms and kills any and all who come in her way. The firearms did throw her off at first, but with her experience from over the years took care of that. Though she is starting to think when the enemy will send in their heavy hitters. For right now this is just cannon folder; nothing that stands out. This is almost becoming too easy for the skilled assassin.

Quiet teleports throughout the city taking potshots at those that might cause problems. Mostly the soldiers with rifles. She can understand why it became a blood fest. The Amazon's armor doesn't holds up against bullets and bombs. Rose is having the time of her life. Fighting these soldiers and hyena men is something she can check off of her bucket list. Wintergreen uses wiring wrap around the enemy's neck to severe heads. Wintergreen truly thinks that both Slade and Naruto have some of the worst luck when it comes to missions, though they are fun to fight.

Cassandra and the Minotaur rises out of the pools of blood from the dead. Cassandra scales a building with her coming behind an Amazon, snapping her neck. She leaps to another rooftop to kill another Amazon. The Minotaur lifts up an Amazon before throwing her, then charges the front lines. Orion who sees this charges the Minotaur. The New God grabs the Minotaur by the horns to only get punched in the stomach.

 **-Olympus-**

"Look at them Amazons. Your Sisters, Gods and allies, fighting your battles. It must pain you," the First Born shows the two trying to get them to do something.

"Wrong; it makes me proud," stated Wonder Woman

"Killing, killing, killing, and some more killing. This is how battle is," Naruto doesn't sugarcoat it.

"You revel in the carnage? I find that encouraging,"

"You're wasting your time,"

"Indulge me. Take my hand," he makes his way over the Diana, "We will bathe in the blood of the battlefield,"

"For Amazons, it's an honor to die in battle,"

"Then honor them I shall," grinning if you can call if that, "Every last one you have my word. Unless I have yours,"

"You do not." whispers out Diana.

 **-Themyscira-**

Kicking a now dead human enemy, "Get t the wall girl! There will be Sister there to harbor us!" yelled out Aleka

"I'm not so sure, Aleka," Zola says as more of the enemy are running towards them, "The city seems overrun. Maybe we should head back?"

Bashing a hyena man with her shield before stabbing and killing it, "You question me? Your safety is my responsibility!"

"You call this safe?" dodging a claw swipe

"Perhaps you're right, girl. Then center is the best place for us." before running back the same way they cam from.

 **-Olympus-**

"What I offer is life," said the First Born

"Excuse me?" Diana asked since it didn't make since.

"Your life. I won't take it. I will share it with you,"

"What an odd thing to say,"

"True, but I say it. Because I name you worthy of me. God of War, Queen of the Amazons, Wonder Woman,"

"My name is Diana. Those other words are just descriptions, not names,"

"I… Join me, Diana," from the First Born's wrists a bone comes out like when he still had his gloves with the dragon's claw, "Take my hand,"

"What you want is for me to turn my back on what makes me Diana. I won't join-" she didn't get to finish because the bone found its way in her side.

"Fine," dropping to her knees, "Then die," walking into the pool of blood, "Alone. You spurned me. Now, witness the death of all you love. Before you bleed out." but then the First Born stops and turns to Naruto.

He makes his way over to the blonde, holds him up, and then stabs him with the bone. Then the First Born walks over to the cliff side and drops the blonde. Since Diana wouldn't join him, then Naruto wouldn't join him as well. While Diana will be forced to watch those she loved die in front of her eyes. Naruto doesn't get that so he'll die alone and won't know if his allies will live or die.

 **-Themyscira-**

Groaning and huffing while on the ground, "Enough of this," Orion says, "Beast, tell the devil that spawned you," making way to his feet before rushing towards the Minotaur, "The name of the God that slew you," leaping up, "I am ORI-" Orion didn't get to finish as a horn goes through his stomach.

Tossing Orion to the side. The Minotaur takes a step forward, but stops and turns. A hand rises out of a pool of blood, and the First Born rises out of the blood.

"Kill them all." ordered out the First Born.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Good work, Amazons! The amphitheater is secured!" yelled out Aleka

"Secured?" Cassandra yelled out from the rooftop with fresh blood around her mouth like she's been eating the Amazons she killed, "Try surrounded! There is no escape," throws an arrow, "And no surrender!"

Arrows rain down onto the Amazons and assassins. Raising up her shield blocking an arrow, "Stay close, girl; I'll get you to cover!" blocking another arrow.

"It's not use, Aleka! There's nowhere to run!" yelled out Zola

"Run? Amazons doesn't-" an arrow pierces through the redhead's chest piece. Zola kneels down to the bleeding out Aleka, "I'm sorry…"

"ALEKA!"

The enemy soldiers both humans and hyena men stare at Zola. It's as if they knew they've just won. Zeke who is looking at Hippolyta with his eyes beginning to glow.

"No surrender…" says Hippolyta as she moved for the first time in the last few weeks, "We are Amazons."

The former Queen of the Amazons stand in front of the mother and son while wielding a spear. The rest of the Amazons and assassins gather behind the clay queen.

 **-Olympus-**

Diana falls to her side bleeding out since the First Born has hit something important.

"Zola… failed you…" her skin loses color as the blood pools around her. Diana's eyes rolled up, "All…" as her own blood joins the large pool of blood.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto who came crashing down at a ledge several feet down. He doesn't break an arm, but does dislocate it. Bleeding out from the wound that the First Born gave him. The bastard didn't give him a warrior's death. The one thing that Naruto hates the most is when he is bleeding out. He would prefer to a broken bone, or something like that. Worst of all since Kushina isn't with him anymore the wound won't close up as quickly.

"F- Fuck…!" whispers out the blonde.

 **-Themyscira-**

"And it's a HOME RUN!" shouted out Harley as a head leaves the body of a human soldier, "And it's gone!" she couldn't watch as the First Born savagely punches her in the stomach.

Flying back to crash into a wall with so much force behind it the wall cracks; before slumping down as Harley passing out with some blood running out of the corner of her mouth. Raiden rushes over swinging his sword. But when the blade meets the flesh it stops dead in its tracks. The First Born grins and stabs the cyborg over and over again. This would of normally worked if Raiden had flesh, but since he doesn't it; he takes even though the pain is still there. Seeing that his sword wouldn't do a thing Raiden punched the First Born in the face, but it doesn't bother the monster of the man. The First Born grabs Raiden by the shoulders, lifted him up, grab hold of his legs, and slams down Raiden onto his knee. And just like how Bane broke the Batman; the First Born severed Raiden's spine taking him out of the fight. Raiden's body maybe be a cyborg's body it still works like a human's body.

"Amazons," a tank fires a shell into a building, "A reckoning is upon you," soldiers firing at the fleeing Amazons, "It is time to settle you foolishness. It is time. you've arrogantly set your society outside the world," the Minotaur has Orion and Artemis over both of his shoulders as they too have been defeated, "Never considering that the world could one day come to you," the enemy human soldiers pile the dead Amazons and assassins, "Or should I say, for you. Well, that day has come, island without men. I am that day. My only offer; lay down your weapons, and I promise your deaths will be quick. Fight the inevitable, and I will lustily desecrate your flesh while it rots from your bones. What say you?"

The still clay Hippolyta throws her spear over the buildings that separate the two armies. It comes crashing down at the feet of the First Born.

"Heh! The answer I was hoping for. You will all die bearing my mark. Just like your champions Wonder Woman and Deathstroke!" laughing as he gets to kill the Amazons.

 **-Olympus-**

Wonder Woman notices something moving in the pool of blood. She couldn't make out what it is because of the blood lost.

"This can't be how it ends," stated Ares but that can't be.

"War?" she asked tiredly

"War? No longer my name. No, that belongs to you," Ares fully stands in the pool of blood with him still knee deep, "Light One, it's wonderful to see you again; even like this,"

"I'm sorry… Teacher. I've failed,"

"How? By remaining true to yourself? that's its own victory. Though one, I'm afraid, you won't be able to share and revel in with your friends,"

"But isn't a personal truth shared by examples?" the veins holding loosens finally.

"Hmm, I suppose. I gave up on the truth so long ago, I barely remember what it really is," Diana tries to sits up, "Truth is harsh, and cruel. It's not nuanced, or open to interpretation. It just is. there's no illusion to it, but there is the delusion that the truth is always good. Little One, the First Born is no less true to himself than you are,"

"I… I think I understand. I am tired of fighting for it, and against it," Wonder Woman can see why Ares became the way he did after so long as being the God of War.

"Then… stop?" Ares holds out his hand.

"I…" reaching out to take hold of her teacher's hand, but stops, "Can't,"

"Of course not. That was selfish of me. Goodbye… Diana,"

"Ares…"

Ares fades away with Strife taking his place, "I said, what about Ares?" questioned the Goddess

"Strife… thought you were… him,"

Bending down with her hands on her knees, "Well, better me than you, Baby Sister."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Why is it so difficult? Groaning not in pain, but out of frustration. Deathstroke thought that the First Born wanted to kill him in battle. Yet, he was just stabbed and thrown off a cliff; left here to die alone. A pitiful laugh escapes Naruto's lips.

"We meet again, Naruto," said Didi as she is leaning against the wall next to Naruto.

Looking to Didi has its been for a few years since the one eyed blonde last seen her, "Didi… here to take me/"

Smiling at her old friend, "I came to talk. You've been busy in the last few years,"

"I could say the same thing about you,"

Laughing at the joke since she is always working, "I guess that I have been. Now we're here with bleeding out. What do you want, Naruto?"

"The same question from all those years ago, huh?" dark bags form underneath Naruto's eyes, "Nothing has changed, but I know who I am. No one can choose what I do, but myself. When the time comes; I'll know what to do," looking out to the dark sky as if the is no light, no hope, no faith in a brighter tomorrow, "In the end, it all matters when the end comes. And greet Death… like a friend…"

 **-Themyscira-**

"Up to my neck in it again," Zola runs through all the fighting as it resumes once more, "Zeke, honey, your Mama sure knows how to put you in a bad place," runs out of the fighting and runs into the palace, "Luckily, she know someone to get us out of it. All we gotta do is find Hermes. We can be back in London toot-" Zola came upon Hera who is watching the fighting going on, "Hera? Why are you just-"

"Are you questioning me, Zola?" it really wasn't a question, "I'd think twice about that, if I were you. The answer… Well, I might not be responsible for it," the Goddess closes her eyes and sighs, "Or even bothered by it. Zola… I'm no longer mortal. I'm a God. Life, death… For me, it's once again like one of those shows we would watch and laugh at together. It's beneath my concern."

It dawns on Hera midway through the fighting that she doesn't have to die with the mortals in this battle. Power can corrupt anyway. And it corrupt Hera once more, but this time she just doesn't want to fight in this battle that may or may not hold the fate of the world at hand. Hera fails to see why people lost their faith in the Gods over time and gave up on them.

"Hold on a second! We took you in! Wonder Woman protected you! I forgave- You tired to kill me and we became friends! doesn't that mean anything to you?" Zola can't believe that Hera was going back on her word when the mother needed her the most.

"It does… I failed. You're still alive,"

"You once said you were afraid of dying alone," turning and walking away from the Queen of Olympus, "Well, hope you like living alone… Goddess!" spits out the word as if it was poison.

 **-Olympus-**

"Oooh… SNAAAP!" shouted Strife as a champagne bottle appears in her hands, "Okay, Mother, now turn her into moss, or something that will get trampled underfoot, while I…" shacking and popping the top off.

"What… are you drinking to…?" trying to stand but can't.

"Why, you, my dear. You, and your utterly abject failure," shrugging her shoulders, "Look, War had his bad points… and his bad points, but one thing he was never, was boring. Seriously, I thought you might actually win; I Know, crazy or me. And I was worried how dull it would all become," taking a drink from her champagne bottle, "But now, it's all unraveled, and falling apart, and-"

"I'll die…"

"Come again?" since that doesn't make very much sense.

"I'll die, and my life will be over, and like War, I'll have-"

"Peace?" Strife couldn't have that. She grabs Wonder Woman's armor and drags her into the pool of blood, "Like hell."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto has wonder throughout his life what death was like. Is there a white pearly gates? Valhalla? The Fields of Elysium? Paradise? Nirvana? The Promised Lands? He's always wonder what awaits for him. But with how much death he'd brought Naruto knows he isn't going to any of those places.

"Didi… What it like? The after life, I mean,"

"It's different everyone. Those who did great things will have what they've wanted the most. Those that did neath good or bad have peaceful times. Those that did trouble things are in pain till the end of time,"

"I guess I'll feel pain till the end of time, huh?" Naruto knows where he's going. One doesn't become an assassin and have a good life.

"You'll know when it is your time," Didi points over to a vial of Purple Ray. During sometime during their talk the veins were cut.

Naruto rolls over with him crawling towards the vial. Taking hold of the vial and just stares at the glowing purple liquid. If he takes the Purple Ray it'll heal his wound and stop the bleeding.

"If I take this… then I'll have to fight, won't I?" Naruto asked Didi since he already knows the answer.

"Naruto, there are many things in life that is hard. You grow stronger with each fight and death. Your time is not now, and it won't be for a very long time. Fight," taking the Purple Ray as it has been injected into his neck, "Fight and win," Naruto begins climbing the cliff side, "Win; for the Blackest Night is coming," digging his hands into the flesh with blood coating them. For the blood and death is the same for Naruto, "For it will be a Brightest Day when it comes."

 **-Themyscira-**

Orion was slammed onto the ground, "The air… It's thick with the stench of your bile. You're still alive," a chain and collar hits the ground, "Put this on, dog,"

"Go… fuck yourself…" groans out before he was kicked in the side.

"But I am your master! I-"

The First Born didn't get to finish as he, the Minotaur, and the rest of his army are covered in flies. Milan flies around on Orion's A4.

"You are a very bad person! You have hurt Orion from space! I will save him from his hellride!" an energy beam comes out of Orion's A4 to captures Orion, Artemis, Raiden, and Harley, "Yes, A4. And I will save the moon! We will take them on a joyride to heaven," a boomtube opens up with them flying through into it, "Then we will whoop yo' ass like Saddam Hussein!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

This is all too painfully easy!" yelled out Cassandra as she kill one of the male Amazons. She looks over to see Zola and Zeke, "Eh? Perfect!" leaping through the air towards them.

Hippolyta cuts off a hyena man's head. The blood from the creature pools out with Strife coming out.

"Sigh! An entrance is an entrance, I suppose," coming out fully while the Goddess of Discord drags new God of War out behind her, "I believe this is yours, golem?"

"Diana!" shouted out the clay Hippolyta, "What did you do to her, you witch!?"

"Moi?" blocking the attack while the sword breaks because Strife's skin is too hard, "I dragged her sorry, lied to ass back where she was raised. So she can watch it get razed,"

Using what strength she can muster Diana sucks punches Strife, "That was awful! Even for you!" Diana's mother catches her daughter, "And by the way, Mother, Strife's no a witch, she's a bitch!"

"Daughter!" the former Queen couldn't believe what she heard her daughter said.

"I… I can't begin to describe how happy being call that makes me, even under these circumstances," Diana has so much joy to see her mother even if she's in clay form.

"My girl, it's in strife that Amazons mettle is honed,"

"The center… is it holding?"

Hippolyta lays down her daughter to try and make her comfortable, "Yes, though I fear not for much longer. Diana, I'm so sorry for the lies,"

"Mother, we both have regrets to air. Now is not the time,"

A boomtube opens up with Orion manning A4 with everyone else jumping off and beginning to fight the enemies at bay.

"Hello, Legs! Whoa, that's a lot of blood. You need a-"

"Legs?" Hippolyta didn't like that her daughter was called such a name.

Landing A4 next to Wonder Woman with the headlight shinning down the Amazon, "Plug her up fast, A4. We got some bad company,"

Everyone turns to look as the First Born is making his way towards them, "Dying time is here. You are surrounded,"

Getting to her knees, "No, First Born," standing to her feet, "I believe it's you who is surrounded!"

Mechanical war elephants charge through the enemy's army from the rear. From below the Brothers and Sisters of Themyscira fight through the army. The male Amazons are wearing full suits of armor that protects them from bullets. The female Amazons are wear thicker and heavier armor while wielding heavy axes and swords that easily cut through the enemies.

"YES! Come; I insist! We deserve an audience, your Queen and I!" roars out the First Born

"Mother, you must hold the center," Diana tells her mother what must be done.

"Of course, but to what end? A diversion?"

"I need time; and a way to find Zola," Diana turned to her older brother, Milan, "Milan?"

"I will find her, Sister,"

"Thank you," Wonder Woman kisses Milan's forehead.

Taking off his blind fold, "With swarming eyes, I see… Jungle around us… The death at our feet… Zola and Baby Zeke in the Dark… And the Shadows."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Hermes?" Zola made her way to where Hermes and Dionysus where saying at to only find them missing.

"Messenger! Messenger! Where can he be…" sings out Canssandra, "Dead perhaps? Soon like mom and baby? I wonder what he tastes like," Zola runs down the hallway, "Just a bit, a nip, that's all I want,"

"Get away!" shouted out Zola

But she was cut off by three hyena men, "There is none for you," growled out one of the hyena men

"Away with you, foul feralness, the girl is mine," stated Cassandra

"The child is meat," growled out another hyena man

"This is all fucked up!" Zola closed her eyes to wait for the end to come which it never did. She opened her eyes to find the hyena men have been turned to emerald, "Glass?"

Then the emerald turned hyena men were smashed to pieces. Hera is standing behind the broken hyena men wielding an axe, "Zola, my tastes run a bit higher than melted sand. It's crystal. Clear?" walking passed the mother and baby towards Cassandra. And with a wave of her hand the Daughter of Zeus is lifted up in the air, "Now as for you. Oh, what I will do to you. Torments, for eons. Or, I could end everything with just a flick of my wrist. Decisions, decisions,"

"Hera, no! Please," says Diana as everyone else is standing behind her, "These once was goodness in Cassandra. Lennox saw it, and I want to see it as well. Can you give her the same chance I gave you? Redemption?"

Waving her hand causing Cassandra to slam against the wall which made her to pass out, "But she'll cause no more trouble for us now!"

"We can all live with that. Even in the face of Gods and Amazons, the First Born is too powerful with the Throne of Olympus at his backside. It's up to the last born to pull it out from under him. We need to fulfill the prophecy,"

"I'll cover you," said Orion

"You, Orion?" says Hermes for he can't believe what he is hearing, "I seem to recall that mocking that deision once before,"

"That's because it wasn't mine," the New God jumps out of the window and into the fighting.

Jumping out to following him. "I'll join you!"

"Sounds fun! But first we fight!"

Hera turns to Diana was the blue energy dome covers the Queen of the Amazons, Zola and baby Zeke, and Hermes, "Diana… I want to say…"

"No, Hera. Thank you." and with that they teleport to end the fight.

 **-Olympus-**

A blue dome of energy appears on Olympus to see the large pool of blood and the flesh covered ground. Tunnels leading to who nowhere's. Sitting on the other side of the large pool of blood is the Throne of Olympus. The broken throne that once was beautiful waits for it to be restore.

"This is Olympus?" asked Hermes because he can't believe his eyes for Olympus was a beautiful place that is wonders.

"And that's it's one throne. Jutting up like a knife through the bowels," replied Diana, "Zola, we need to get Zeke on that chain. If the prophecy is true, he's the only one who can stop the First Born,"

Wonder Woman takes Zeke making sure he is safe in her arms, "Are you sure about tha-" pain flares in Zola's stomach causes her to fall to the ground, "What's happening?" she opens her eyes which became yellow orange.

"Heh… Invariably, that's the question you mortals ask when you come face to face with," Poseidon rises out of the pool of blood in his large form. Showing that Poseidon has sided with the First Born, "The end. I suppose thanks are in order. You lured that idiot First Born away from the Throne, thus delivering my prize now," scratch that. It seems that Poseidon just waited for the right time to take the Throne of Olympus for himself, "Hand over the last born,"

"Um… no?" the Queen of the Amazons simply says

"Diana, your skills as a negotiator leaves-"

"THERE WILL BE NO NEGOTIATIONS!" roars out the Gods of the Seas with him slamming down a tentacle.

Hermes quickly picked up Zola and jumps out of the way while jumps to the side. More tentacles come out of the pool of blood slamming down onto the fleshly ground.

"I am the sea! There are no shores that can contain me!" a tentacle wraps around Diana's leg, "Not those of Hell… or Heaven!" Zeke flies out of Wonder Woman's hands.

Luckily since the ground is made out of flesh the landing was very soft for Zeke when he lands on the fleshly ground. But Poseidon didn't lose sight of of Zeke during the whole time.

"My Brothers are gone, and there is ruling to be done; but not by a rabid monster or a crying innocent,"

But before any tentacles come even close all the tentacles are cut off. Standing in front of Zeke is Naruto wielding his sword, Kurama. The one eyed blonde only grabbed his sword and nothing else for he doesn't need anything else. Turning to eye the baby who is crying before turning back to the God of the Seas.

"Don't you know you can't harm babies?" said Naruto, "You then again, you Gods don't give a shit about anything else but yourselves,"

"Hera's Champion!" growls out Poseidon, "So you are here as well!"

"I've been here."

Naruto didn't say anything else with him leaping towards Poseidon. The red blade cuts through more tentacles from the Sea God. Exhaling with him dodging a swipe from Poseidon. Growling as the Champion of Hera the Sea God summons up rain clouds that quickly flood the area. Zola quickly picked up Zeke before the waters could get to him.

Grabbing the wall to watch Poseidon thrusting around trying to hit anyone and everyone. Letting go and fall towards the God Naruto swings his sword downward, cutting through several tentacles. Blood from the God sprays over the blonde before aiming at the head of Poseidon. Said God grabs Naruto in midair. Adding pressure, squeezing, crushing. But the pain stops; for Naruto at less as chains burst out of Poseidon's hand. Though it didn't last long for Naruto was swallowed whole.

Grinning as this is what Naruto wanted. Cutting through the esophagus. Poseidon feels the pain. The burning from Kurama causes Poseidon coughing up blood with Naruto going inside the stomach all the while dragging the blade down the esophagus and even the stomach lining. Cutting a hole to escape the stomach was easy, followed by cutting through the liver, small and large intestines before bursting out of Poseidon's torso. Turning on the balls of his feet and leap towards the wounded Sea God. Swinging his sword once more as Poseidon cries out in pain, but pushing through the pain hits Naruto into the waters below. Growling at the Champion of Hera he focuses on the waters creating a whirlpool.

Stabbing Kurama into the fleshly ground Naruto lets his rage burns. Chains burst out of Naruto's back anchoring him him down before taking Kurama out and letting the strong currents take him; all the while the chains keeping him anchor. Following the currents Naruto takes a swing cutting through Poseidon's flesh each time he makes a rotation in the whirlpool. As the current picks up more and more speed Naruto lets the chains come undone with the blonde flying out of the waters swinging Kurama at the God of the Seas. While this whole fight was going on Kurama was going stronger. Because the sword was made from Trigon's horn it has a fraction of his power. A power so foul that it harms the Old Gods and the New Gods. It gives them what they don't know; and that being death.

When Naruto swung the blade cuts through Poseidon's neck, making his head leave his body. With Poseidon's death all the water in the area disappear like it was never there before. Landing on the other side of the pool of blood. He turns around to stare at the body of Poseidon disappear into dust. Screams of pain reaches the blonde's ears; he quickly turns to see Zola on her knees.

"What's happening to me?!" Zola asked Diana as her hands are claw like now.

"Whatever is happening will pale in the face of what is about to," says the First Born as he and the Minotaur rise out of the pool of blood, "Your deaths have been inevitable from the moment I shoved my fist through shattering ice. Welcome to your graveyard,"

Hermes raises his staff, "Graveyard? This is a place of immortality!" the Messenger of the Gods uses his super speed passing by the Minotaur as the bull was charging towards everyone else, "You DEVIL!"

"It's me who is the devil? Me? Who was imprisoned for the crime of being born fist?" the First Born caught the staff and grabs Hermes by the throat, "I have you all. Messenger, I have a message. Deliver it to the universe," the First Born slams Hermes onto the ground and stabs the down God, "Die!"

Wonder Woman who summoned two short swords clash with the Minotaur, "You won't be forgiven for the Amazon blood you've spilt today. Know I'll do whatever it takes to assure it was the last drop, Brute!"

The Minotaur uses his strength and tough skin to block the blades from Wonder Woman. While Wonder Woman has learned from Ares, the Minotaur has all the experience from over two thousand years. Using his horns to block the blades was easy.

"Whatever it takes!" grabbing hold of the brute of a monster in a headlock and drives her short sword into his chest.

Back over with the First Born he makes his way over to Zola, "And so the prophecy bears fruit. The boy; I want the boy," veins wave and spread out like wings and shoot towards the mother who cuts through them with her clawed hand, "Don't waste our time, girl. There's nowhere to run,"

Gritting her teeth as the First Born just won't stop coming for her baby, "I ain't runnin' from you!" growing tired of being weak she charges at the First Born with her clawed hand cutting across his chest.

The Minotaur takes hold of Wonder Woman before preforming a German suplex on her. Naruto takes a swing with his sword but it hit from behind knocking him out. The Minotaur lass his hands together and slams his fists onto Wonder Woman knocking her out. Veins burst out of the First Born's chest wrapping around the mother and her son.

The First Born turns around when he heard a pop. Standing there is Strife holding up an open bottle of champagne, "Honestly, I wouldn't have pegged this affair as a two bottler, but who would have thought they would make it this far? First Born, you throw one wicked party. Mind if I pull up a chair?"

"If you must," he really doesn't care as victory is finally at hand.

Taking a drink from the bottle, "Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world; or Olympus,"

"Olympus belongs to me, Strife," turning to Wonder Woman and Deathstroke, "Me… alone," turning to the still crying Baby Zeke, "Now, Little Brother, it's time to end your… treat. What fate do you deserve? Death… or something much worse? Hah! Yes, of course. I will cast you down, far down, into a pit void of love and happiness," the pool of blood drains and the ceiling move revealing the starry sky, "Let me open to the stars, so that all may watch as I fee you to the bowels of the universe. Are you watching, Father? See how I will avenge myself upon your last born," the First Born stops when he hears both Wonder Woman and Deathstroke groan, "Very good, the Amazon and assassin stirs. Wake. Watch me destroy that which you love, just as I crushed your home,"

"Bullshit," the First Born heard this and turned his head to hear her out, "I'm sorry, try as I might. And I don't, really. I just can't stop myself. I was just a spectator, sweetie, but it appeared that the Amazons and Hephaestus' combined the legions were doing the crushing. that's why you returned to Olympus, hmm? To get a secret weapon. You weren't retreating, no… perish the thought. Right along with your horrid little army,"

"I'll raise another army," fired back as he will destroy the Amazons once he returns to the battle.

"Woof,"

"Less than a man, finish off Wonder Woman. Send her head to her mother."

The Minotaur stands over Wonder Woman holding one of her short swords. He can remember when she stood over him all those years ago. When she sparred his life. And just like all those years ago when Diana sparred him, so too will the Minotaur with him dropping the short sword.

"What are you waiting for?!" roared out the First Born before throwing a punch so strong that ripped off his face mask, "I'll have no more of your insolence! And no more of you less than a man!" taking the face mask with it over his head, "You exist to kill. You refuse to do so…? The First Born stops to see the true face of the Minotaur. That the Minotaur in not a man but a bull with his horns broken off as they are still connected to his face mask, "Heh. Less than beast, as well. Cow, to slaughter you is mercy,"

Wonder Woman who regained consciousness to remember the Minotaur she sparred all those years ago, "No!" but it was too late as the First Born buries the Minotaur's very own horn into the man beast's chest, "Mercy… Thank you, First Born, for reminding me who I am. I have been blessed with many gifts. But I need none to defeat you," shedding off her armor and Bracelets of Submission to reveal underneath her original costume, "Face me, First Born. I am the Daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus. I am the God of War. I am Wonder Woman," releasing her godly power that she never wanted to use again, "But I need only be myself,"

"You all talk too much," says Naruto with him standing to his feet as well, "How is someone suppose to sleep with the two of you talking so loudly! But just like Diana said, I too don't need Kurama to harm you, First Born. I just need my fists."

Jumping towards the First Born Diana delivers a powerful right hay maker that forced the first son of Zeus to take a step back. Naruto slides underneath the woman to kick the First Born in the nuts.

"Release my friends, and I promise you mercy!"

Coming back with a right hook across Diana's face and kicking Naruto away from him, "Such devotion, it stirs my heart,"

"Do you have a heart?" Diana really didn't need to ask since the First Born can't and won't understand others, "Let's find out," thrusting her fist into the monster's chest to take out a bloody fist, "Let my friends go!"

"Heh," laughing as he didn't feel the pain caused by Wonder Woman, "You offer me mercy if I show mercy? Very well. I will let you friends go," and that he did. Throwing Zola and Zeke up high into the air.

"NO!"

Hermes who was forgotten sometime ago manages to rise to his knees while using his staff teleports over to them, catching them, "I've got them! No mercy, Diana! He doesn't deserve it!"

Diana is backhanded away with her flipping through the air. The First Born turns to catch Naruto's fist and runs him into the ground. Wonder Woman runs and slams her shoulder into the monster that cause him and slides away; but he runs back over and slam his own shoulder into her. Naruto uppercuts the monster only for said monster to take hold of him, slams him into a wall, and tries to grab hold of his face. The one eyed blonde takes the monster's hand and uses his super strength to force it; showing that he too has been holding back. Slowly with enough pressure to break a few bones in the First Born's hand.

Taking a swing that connect causes the First Born to take a step back and breaking free from his hold. But the monster tries to backhand as a counterattack only for Naruto to duck underneath. Seeing a chance to make a move throws another punch only for the First Born to grab his fist and place him in a bear hug. Diana takes this time to tackle the both of them since the First Born isn't paying her any attention. All three of the fall to lower levels of Olympus with Naruto hitting a level before the other two, the First Born hitting a level lower, and finally Diana falling the farthest with her rolling gonto her stomach.

Gasping for air Naruto rolls onto his side as he think a rib might be broken. The First Born grabs the ledge to look down upon Wonder Woman who is standing to her feet taking a few breather and a bit weak on her feet from that fall, turns to face the First Born.

Leaping down delivering a nasty right hook, with Diana giving him one back to grab his shoulder and give a massive uppercut. Wraps her arm around his throat to place a hold on him. But the First Born jumps backwards slamming Wonder Woman into the grround and him placing a knee into her stomach; followed by a downward punch that breaks the ground when she moved her head out of the way. He takes his time punching Diana in the face over and over again; just to stop when Naruto jumps down hitting him on his back with a nasty over the head double fisting. This forces the First Born off of Wonder Woman.

Getting to her feet quickly to watch the First Born throwing a hay maker at Naruto. Said blonde ducks, uppercuts, and Spartan kicks the First Born in the chest. Wonder Woman backhanding him, Naruto giving a left hook, First Born right hook to Naruto, Diana using this it to throw a massive left hay maker, Naruto kicking behind First Born's knee forcing him to said knee, uppercut by Diana, body blow to stomach from Naruto, left hook from Diana.

Growling more and more angrier by this uppercuts First Born that causes her to fly back. Naruto delivers a left hook only to meet a fist to his face. The First Born takes this time to get in a few more punches before the blonde raises his guard to block. Blocking again but this time with his elbow, turning and dodging a nasty thrust. Naruto grabs the wrist; savagely pushes up the arm and throws a punch with all his weight behind it, causing the first Born to hit the wall behind him. Not wanting to give him anytime Naruto palm slams his head into the wall, holds it and shoves his hand into the First Born's chest. The First Born tries to fight off the hand going into his chest, but Naruto is pushing through and letting the monster feel pain, to know pain.

Digging deeper into the chest with the aim to rip out the heart of this heartless monster. Roaring as his finger dig deep enough for Naruto to feel the pulse, and beat of a heart. Roaring too for the First Born breaks free by dislocating the very arm that is digging into his chest; to kick the assassin in the side causing a few ribs to break. Naruto drops to the ground for Diana to rise to her feet.

Not giving the First Born time to rest slams her shoulder into the monster, and rains fists of death onto the monster. Growing angrier and angrier with this fight as these two are pushing him to his limit. Something that never happened before. Yes, he was defeated, but the Gods never fought him in combat; only using their powers to defeat him. But these two? These two are fighting him in combat and are winning.

Slamming the the First Born do to the ground as she rips the veins off of him, "You scream for love, First Born, yet you know nothing of it. Love requires compassion," ripping more veins, "Nurturing," the veins turn gold as Diana pumps her godly power into them, "And above all, submission. Here," wrapping and ting the First Born with the golden veins, "I'll show you!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hermes teleported Zola and Zeke over to the broken Throne of Olympus. Zeke is still crying as things just keep happening around him.

"Don't cry, Zeke. If Diana's right; sitting you on this chair will end this whole mess. It's where you belong," the mother sits Zeke on the throne, "But no matter what happens; no matter what you're meant to be. You will always be my baby boy."

Nothing happened, but then Zeke's eyes glow white as electricity spark out of his eyes. The Throne of Olympus is restored to its former glory. Lightning rains down and dance around Olympus.

"I KNEW IT!" Strife shouted out.

Lightning strikes the ground where Diana and the First Born were on causing them to fall.

"No! NO! NOT THE ABYSS!" yelled out the First Born as the fear sets in of going back to the center of the Earth, "Not AGAIN, Father! Not alone!"

Wonder Woman grabs hold the side before falling down even farther. Naruto stand on the edge holding Kurama somehow the sword found him back. The blonde throws the sword pass Wonder Woman; the blade cuts through the air piercing the First Born's chest. Piercing his heart. With that said and done, Naruto kneels down and gigves Diana a hand and pulls her up.

"And with that it is done,"

"Do you think the First Born is dead?" she asked since her eldest brother is so hard to kill.

"He's dead. Kurama will make sure of that. That's why he was forged."

Nodding to her childhood friend. She gently holds Naruto before flying up to see how everyone else is doing. The flight didn't take too long for the two as they reach the summit.

"Is everyone okay?" Diana asked since she doesn't know what really happened during her fight.

"Yes… and no, Diana," confessed Hermes

"Thank you, War, for helping return Father to his throne," said Zola who isn't acting like her normal self.

"Athena?"

"Yes,"

"You tricked me. This was all a masquerade?

"No, Amazon. Twenty some years ago, I was born as this mortal Zola. My true nature has been… sleeping inside of her,"

"So the Virgin Goddess isn't a virgin anymore. How Greek of you," Naruto said to the Goddess of Wisdom

"All this upheaval and bloodshed, what we've been through together… For what?"

"Even Gods have regrets, Wonder Woman. Perhaps Zeus grew weary of the man he'd become and wanted a chance to be different. Or maybe he thought it would be amusing. Or both, you're still young, eternity hasn't lost it's luster for you. Father knew that when he disappeared, the First Born would return. And that Ares was faltering. And that he wanted more for you. Strife was told the secret of your birth, knowing full well that her nature would start you on the path of godhood. None save I was privy to his full plan it was a risky gambit, but you all played your parts splendidly. And I? As Zeus once gave birth to me, I gave birth to him," Athena holds up her shoes, "Now all that is left is to discard the remnants of this vessel's humanity and I shall be myself once more,"

"Zo- Athena! Wait!" cried out Diana with her dropping to her knees, "Athena… Goddess I- I pray to your wisdom. What you name a vessel has proven to be so much more. Sue is kind. She is clever. She is honorable and forgiving and witty and every life she's touched is better because in the midst of chaos, she showed us humanity. We've seen what kind of monsters we Gods create when love is denied. Zeke needs his mother. He needs Zola… and so do I. Goddess… When given choices, should we not choose love above all else? Please…" she takes Athena's hand, "Please… please…"

"Um… Diana?" Zola asked since she doesn't know why the woman is on her knees and crying.

"ZOLA!" happy to see her friend back once more.

"Yeah… Are you okay? Where are my shoes?" Zeke begins to cry for his mother. The mother picks up her son, "Waa? It's just a bird, baby boyee!" a large white owl was sitting on the armrest before flapping its wings and takes off to the skies.

Diana hugs the mother and son, "Thank you, Athena,"

"Who?" Zola asked once more.

Everyone watches as the sun rises over the horizon. Showing that a new day is upon them. That the threat of the First Born has ended for good. A brighter future awaits for them and those that fought along side them. A future that was wreath fighting for.

 **-Author's Note-**

Yay! It's finally over! Next chapter is the end of this arc! This would of came out sooner, but I blame Overwatch releasing the Lunar Event.


	22. Understanding Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **Understanding Pain**

With the death of the First Born Hermes teleported everyone back to Themyscira to see the First Born army has been defeated as well. It made since with the defeat of their master they too would be defeated. The enemy soldiers are being thrown into the seas while the dead Amazons, both male and female are being burned following tradition. Naruto stayed to watch but began to walk away for its not his place.

While the Amazons are being their dead Lady Shiva had the assassins that died being placed on the Black Bird. She's making sure those who died will have full rights back in Tibet. Harley is grooming her two babies Bud and Lou. Rose and Wintergreen are going over what ammo and equipment that survived through the battle. While Jack is being loaded up so his body can be repaired.

"Naruto," said blonde stops to turn for Wonder Woman is standing there, "So you're going."

It sadden Diana that Naruto is leaving so soon after the battle ends. The Queen wanted her childhood friend to stay a little bit longer before leaving again.

"Yeah, I'm leaving," Naruto turns to face Diana, "I'll… I'll be back to make sure our… Brothers; yeah, Brothers. I'll come back to see how our Brothers doing. they'll most likely want to stay and be with their Sisters. Take care of them or I'll make sure they pay. And that is a promise, Diana. A promise of a lifetime."

Diana watches as the Black Bird takes off and flies from Themyscira. The Queen of the Amazons promises herself to make sure her Brothers and Sisters get along and try to be a family. It has been too long for the Amazons to only have their Sisters on the island. It is time for their Brothers to come home.

Off the distance stands an old woman looking out from the palace as the Black Bird flies away.

"So the male Amazon is leaving while the others are staying," growling at the thought those males are staying on the island, "It is time for me to act. With Hippolyta gone and Diana is the acting queen. Themyscira is in dire threat. It is time for me to act."

 **-Coney Island-**

Lady Shiva and her assassins both alive and dead were dropped off over in Tibet. Afterwards Rose and Wintergreen were dropped off back in Alaska with Jack being the last one dropped off to Doktor for his body to be repaired. The Black Bird hovers over Harley's apartment building letting Naruto, Harley, her two babies, and Hypsiple off before flying off. Harley takes her two babies and run off.

"Naruto, I think it is time for you to hold your end of the deal up," said Hypsiple, "With our Sister Tribe safe I need for my Amazons to be saved from my former mother,"

"Yeah, but let us take a few days to rest and heal. And I'll make sure you're queen by this time next week,"

"Thank you, Naruto. I know this is asking a lot of you; even with the First Born being defeated so soon,"

"Its war. No rest," Naruto walks over to Hypsiple and place his hand on her shoulder, "No rest for the wicked. It's what I'd do."

Naruto walks off to his apartment to get some sleep and eat something, probably ramen. What nobody knows is that events have been set into motion that will lead to change. Change that will effect the world on an epic scale on the like which it hasn't seen before.

 **-Themyscira-**

"I will not stand for it. Diana has always acted like she was above us, and now this?" cried out an Amazon.

It was raining outside as several Amazons gathered in secret. While most Amazons didn't like that the male Amazons are staying on the island, and how Diana is ruling in place of her mother. There is one thing about the Amazons; and that they are stuck in their ways. For thousands of the Amazons have lived outside from Man's World. They are stuck in the past for they fear change.

"Maybe she's right, maybe it is time for use to change," said another Amazon

"How can throwing away centuries of tradition be right? How can ignoring everything that we have stood for be right? I would rather die than live another day on an island polluted with the stink of man,"

"Can you not bend a little, Clyemne?" Dessa said making herself known to the gathering Amazons.

"You know the nature of man as well as I do, Dessa," they all fought and were defeated by Naruto when he came back to Themyscira. How he soundly defeated them as if they were nothing. The thought of another man defeating them just like Hercules did over two thousand years ago is still in their minds, "Should we bow out heads and allow them to subjugate us, as they have the women of Earth for millennia?"

"These men are Amazons, too. They are our sons and brothers. They shed their blood alongside ours against the First Born. The same blood that blows through our veins,"

"Are we to believe, Dessa, that the fierce blood of an Amazons burns less hot in male flesh?" said the oldest Amazon alive on Themyscira, "It is only a matter of time before a lifetime of resentment and anger ignites into the full rage of an Amazon warrior, and what then? How do we defend ourselves from those rejected souls that she has clutched so tightly to our bosom? My Sister never could see the true nature of the viper she nursed at her breast. Spawn of that trickster, Zeus, she was not content merely to force our failures upon us. She has welcomed them with open arms. She sacrificed us to the son of her misogynist father. She will strip away that which makes us Amazon. All that has made us who we are; strong, proud, fearless warriors. She will make us weak. She will make us human," the oldest Amazon pulls her hood over her head, "We've been defeated by Kushina's son before. What makes you think he wouldn't do it again?"

What the old hag had said hurt the Amazons once more. That wound. Their pride had been damaged by the one thing that their ancestors swore to never happen again. While they are at peace there is something that the Amazons forgotten; war and conflict breeds change. Change that makes soldiers grow stronger. The Amazons have forgotten this. And this will be their downfall.

 **-Coney Island-**

A few days have passed and with Naruto being well rested and grabs his High-Frequency Sword. When the First Born broken his original sword the blonde had to forge a new one. This High-Frequency Sword is stronger then the old one by a large margin. With this new sword finally finished he can help Hypsiple quest to dethrone her mother.

"So how are we going to get to your home," Naruto asked the former princess

"We'll go by foot," the former princess stated, "I know my former mother wants you. She wants your seed for the future of our Amazon. She clearly has lost her mind,"

"You said that your Diana's cousin, right?" Hypsiple nods, "I don't think the human body was meant to last that long. Well besides Vandel Savage. Death is apart of life. If people don't die, then they unbalance the world itself,"

"Talking like that, one would say you are more Amazon then you think," grinning at how Naruto sees the world for what it is, "People could learn a thing or two from you,"

"I'm not looking for an apprentice just yet, Hypsiple. On the side note, what do you take of your Sister Tribe when you'd seen them?"

The former princess thinks about it. She notice the differences between her tribe and those of Themyscira. The buildings were the first that came to her mind as they are Greek base since they are Greek. While her tribe is more like the buildings of Egypt base. And another thing she notice was how the Amazons of Themyscira fight during battle. They don't fight as savagely and brutishly like her former Sisters.

"It was nice to see them. Though I did wish to see more of Themyscira when it wasn't at war,"

"I don't remember much of it since Mom never did let me out of the forest when I was younger. Though she did tell me how beautiful it looks like," Naruto decides to change the subject for what they are fixing to do, "Quiet is on her way here. When she gets here tell her how to get there."

It didn't take long for Quiet to arrive back at the apartment. Gathering weapons, equipment, armor, and ammo and loading them up at the Blackbird. Hypsiple gave the mute woman the coordinates to the front entice of Bana-Mighdall. The city is hidden like Themyscira, but has a desert to protect it.

"So do we have everything all set?" Naruto asked Quiet who stares at him for a few minutes before heading up to the cockpit, "So everything is all set. We're ready to go, Hypsiple. Do you have everything? Is there anything you want to go before we head out?"

"No, I want to help my people, and end my Mother from her madness,"

"Then let's go!"

They both head up into the Blackbird. The Blackbird didn't take too long before lifting up off the ground and take to the skies. The flight was easy since the skies are nice and clear. But they don't know what they're heading into for it won't be an easy tasked.

 **-Themyscira-**

Diana floats down to the shores with Dessa waiting for her. Shortly after the First Born was defeated with she'd went back to the Justice League. During the few days away Wonder Woman been have some difficultly with her powers and came back to rest. She didn't take into count for her powers growing stronger with her being the new God of War.

"Dessa," greets Wonder Woman, "I wanted to make sure that our Sister haven't revolted over the continued presence of out Brothers on Themyscira,"

"Revolt?" Dessa asked, "No, they're not happy but…"

"Amazons have cut themselves off from the world for too long. We're stagnant. Our society is atrophying. We desperately need the fresh perspective our Brothers can give us." explained Diana.

While during her time away from Themyscira Diana saw many wonderful things out in Man's World. She saw how far behind her home is with weaponry, tactics, and knowledge where they are lacking. Saw how women have rights and freedoms they didn't have two thousand years ago. Diana wants that for her people to grow and become stronger. And maybe over time no longer hide from the rest of the world, but taking their rightful place to bring peace.

They make their way back to the city, "Diana, there's something I need to tell you,"

"Give me a few minutes with my Mother first, then I'm all yours," and it is true. Diana may not be able to speak with her mother like she use too. The dark haired woman can still have some closure by talking to her clay turned mother.

"Diana, it's about your mother. She's dead,"

"Mother!" yelled out Diana as she just stares at the broken clay statue of her mother. Sometime during the night before the clay statue of Hippolyta.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Night quickly came to Themyscira. Diana didn't stay as she quickly left the island because she didn't want to be there. Someone destroyed her mother; killing her. She wonders who killed her mother for she ruled for so long. She never met an Amazon that didn't like her mother. Out close to the beach something falls from the skies leaving behind trails of light and lightning.

One of the Amazons yells out, "Amazons, steel yourselves! they're returned!"

A dozen giant eagles attack the Amazons on the beach. The patrolling take their arms and begin to battle with everything they have.

"Sister! Has anyone seen the Queen!?" asked one of the Amazons

"No, but one could wish that she appeared with even half the regularity of these foul beasts."

What the Amazon said was true. Shortly after the First Born was defeat monsters of all shapes and sizes started to attack Themyscira. Like they know the Amazons aren't at full power anymore. Like blood in the water and sharks are going into a frenzy.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

On the other side of the island sits a site for rituals that were useful years ago, but aren't used anymore. The only light are the torches and the fire under the cauldron. The oldest Amazon, Derinoe had summoned Hecate, the Goddess of Magic to preform a ritual. Hecate with green skin, horns coming out of her head. Runes tattoo across her forehead. The Goddess of Magic is wearing a green cloak with a long snake tail move back and forth.

"It isssss done?" asked Hecate

"Everything is as you requested, Sorceress we are ready,"

"A dark priiisssss. Yesssss!" kneeling before them is an Amazon who is holding a baby, "For an even dark deed. Give the child to me,"

"Mother, please! Please! isn't there some other way?" asked the Amazon since she knows what has to been done.

"She has left us no other choice," said Derinoe

Taking the baby girl with both hands and raising her up, "Your sacrifiiisssss will not be in vain, light one," takes out a golden dagger, "The priiisssss must be paid."

And drives the golden dagger into the Amazon, killing her. Hecate looks over to Derinoe who is staring in the cauldron to see the broken pieces of Hippolyta staring up at the night sky. A tear buds out of the corner on Derinoe's eye.

 **-Bana-Mighdall-**

Naruto and Hypsiple are standing in the middle of the desert. Naruto is wearing his armor as Deathstroke, but is missing the armor on his arms. The one thing he did add to wearing his mother's Bracelets of Submission. It was something that the blonde thought long and hard about. Now that there is a chance to forgive the Amazons he is wearing something to show off his people wear. Hypsiple is wearing the armor that she wore when the former princess fought Naruto the first time.

"So this is where Bana-Mighdall is located?" Naruto asked the former princess

"Yes, we don't have the island like our Sister Tribe, though the desert to defend and let us know who are coming. My former Sisters already know we're here,"

"Really? You don't say?" Naruto looks over to see them surrounded by the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall pointing their arrows at them, "Why didn't you say anything before they surrounded us?"

"I didn't think they'd move that quickly. I was always training so I never knew how fast they were with arming themselves for battle,"

"Well one thing is good about this,"

"And what would that be?" the former princess asks since this is a serious situation at hand.

"Now we don't have to sneak in and assassinate your mother," Naruto looks over to one of the Amazons that stand out with her armor covering more of her body and looks like it has been taken care better, "Take us to your leader." Hypsiple just stares at Naruto as he just gave up like that.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

They were taken to the prison with both of them in different cells. During the way there Naruto had the chance to look around Bana-Mighdall and can tell that running through this city is going to be a pain for sure when he escapes. Guards on every street, archers on the rooftops, archers on the walls that surround Bana-Mighdall, thick heavy gates with horsewomen mounted on war horses.

Queen Phthia made herself known when she arrived at the prison. She is standing in front of her former daughter's cell. Naruto can see how much Hypsiple looks like Phthia, "My former daughter, you've returned," said Phthia, "And you've brought the male Amazon. Well done my daughter,"

"I didn't bring him here for you!" yelled back the former princess, "I came here to end your rule!"

"And how are you going to do that now?" the Queen of Bana-Mighdall asked with clear joy in her voice, "You might have been tried by the best of us, but you could never defeat me during sparring,"

Naruto who has been watching finally says something, "Why did you send your daughters to their deaths?" that was one thing he wanted to ask the Queen of Bana-Mighdall for the longest time since he defeated and killed her daughters, "I thought all mothers wanted their children to live as long as possible,"

"I was foretold that my daughters would fight you with only one returning," smirking as what she was told came true, "I only want strong daughters that will lead our people to the future. I was told of a dark night that will have the dead fighting the living with a dawn coming when all hope was lose,"

"That's the second time I was told that," muttering to himself as this is coming to part. Hear it once and don't believe it, but hear it a second time and there has to be some truth to it, "Where do I fit in all this?"

"Because the Man on the Moon said that you shouldn't exist. And what better man to have strong children then one who shouldn't exist,"

"Lady, there is something really wrong with you." stated Naruto.

And he was right. When he was learning from Talia and Ra's and the use of the Lazarus Pits. While Talia didn't use the Lazarus Pits as much as her father there are still some lingering effects. But Ra's lived for centuries and was slowly losing his mind. The human body wasn't made to live that long even by the use of outside means. The one eyed blonde can tell something is holding Phthia alive.

"What will happen to us now?" Hypsiple asked her mother, "What are you planning?"

"I will have you executed for your actions, then I'll have the male Amazon be used as a stud. Many children will be born from you,"

"I challenge you for the right of the throne!" Hypsiple proclaim.

This was something the former princess could do, but she isn't the princess anymore. Though if her mother feels like it, and in a way to humiliate her in front of the rest of the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall.

"And why would I accept that, my daughter?" Phthia smirk grows larger, "You can't because you no longer have the right to rule,"

"Not if I have Naruto here fight you in my stand, If Naruto wins I become the new queen of Bana-Mighdall,"

"And if I were to win?" Phthia asked her former daughter

"I will gladly kill myself and Naruto will be Bana-Mighdall's breeding stud,"

"I didn't agree to this!" called out Naruto

Grinning at the thought of victory is at hand, "Very well, my daughter. I'll accept this deal and await for your death, and the new generation of Amazons will be born soon."

 **-Themyscira-**

Wonder Woman came back to Themyscira to see if her Sisters found out anything about how destroyed her mother. But when she arrived Wonder Woman was called to meet with the Amazons that hold power underneath her mother. They are the acting government just in case if the queen couldn't either make decisions, or not able. When Hippolyta was turned to clay they've been the acting government and waited for Diana to take her throne, but they can't wait anymore.

"You wanted to see me?" Diana asked since she knew most of the Amazons here.

"Yes," Derinoe started out to say, "This council has indulged you long enough, girl. You unseemly obsession with the human world will no longer be tolerated. It is time for you to make a choice," pointing a finger at the queen.

"I'm not sure obsession is the right word. But, go on," said Diana

"Daughter of Hippolyta; it is time for you to put aside your worldly pursuits and take your place among the Amazons," called out one of the Amazons

"Or not," another quickly said since they need their queen, but there are other means to have a new ruler taking the throne if Diana doesn't, "It is the decision of this council that you remain here permanently to rule, or abdicate the throne in favor of one more committed to the future of our people."

The Amazons don't want to do this. They really don't. But, Diana isn't giving them much choose. For so long they had Hippolyta who ruled for centuries, but now they don't have her. The former queen's daughter has to take the throne, but she would rather be in Man's World then be at home and rule her people.

"I can't just walk away from my commitments," stated Diana as her role as Wonder Woman as taken a larger role than being the strongest Amazon on Themyscira. Now she is looked upon be not just the Amazons, but the rest of the world. "I won't. I have a responsibility to the people of Earth as a member of the Justice League and, now, as God of War,"

Derinoe frowns as Diana won't take up her new role as queen, "And what of your responsibility to us? The longer you refuse to fully embrace the throne, the more vulnerable you make us appear to our enemies,"

Derione would of said more, but a guard rushes into the chambers, "Councilors! We're under attack!"

Diana acting quickly as Wonder Woman and not as the queen, "Quickly! Sound the alarm!" It shows that Diana doesn't fully understand what it means to be queen. And this action just showed it as a queen must think before acting.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Changing into heavier and thicker armor while wielding a sword in hand; charges forward yelling out, "AMAZONS TO ME!"

Running through the front lines to take the full force of the enemy monsters. One of the Amazons throws another sword to Diana who catches it.

"Aella, watch your flank! Called out the queen as she cuts through a giant eagle, Clyemne, follow me! Bremusa, take the center!" cutting of a giant eagle's wing off. Diana looks over to see Derinoe has made her way onto the battle field, "Derinoe, no!"

She quickly killed the giant eagle with ease.

"What do you think you are doing?!" yelled out the oldest Amazon, "Do I look like one of your mewling humans in need of rescuing?"

"Of course not, I just… What were those things?"

"Man eating Stymphalian Birds," Dessa said as she made her way over the queen, "Ares' idea of pets. They started attacking about a week ago. They are drawn to the home of their new master. Be grateful they come here and not the Land of Men. We, at least, have the tools to defend ourselves,"

"Those things belonged to Ares? I… I had no idea," Diana really didn't know as being still new as the God of War.

"Another responsibility you have neglected," again Derinoe said as she is trying to make Diana see her people need her, "Your excuses are as thin as you commitment to the Amazons. So busy playing god and hero, you know nothing of what is happening to the people you claim to rule. Our people deserve better than that,"

"They do!" Wonder Woman wants to protect both the world and her people, "And if the Amazons really are being attacked by creatures that once belonged to Ares, it's my responsibility as God of War, and as queen, to make things right,"

"Diana, this is Cyborg," called over the comms, "Another village has vanished. We need you now!"

"Another problem in the World of Men?" asked the oldest Amazon.

Diana didn't say anything before taking to the skies, "I'll be back. I promise. I'll deal with this,"

"We all make choices, girl," she watches as Wonder Woman flies off, "But I wonder are you prepared to live with the consequences of yours?"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

On the other side of the island Hecate finishes her ritual just in time. A woman with black hair just like Diana's rises out of the cauldron.

"Rise, Donna Troy, and take your rightful place among the Amazons!" called out Hecate.

 **-Bana-Mighdall-**

Naruto was given back his armor and weapons for his up coming fight with the Queen of Bana-Mighdall, Phthia. Sighing out as he's right in the meeting of a bet. First Naruto wins he can walk away with Hypsiple becoming the new queen. But on the flip side; Hypsiple is executed and the male Amazon becomes a stud for the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall.

' _What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_ ' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto didn't have to wait for long as the Amazons brought the blonde to the arena. The roars of the crowd pains his ears from all the yelling. What a grand way of showing and saying with a death of the former princess and the new breeding stud that will be here; then showing them what is to come. Music starts to play as Phthia makes her appearance known across from Naruto.

She is wearing heavy armor with tan and brown coloring with orange highlights. The color bends in with the desert that surrounds Bana-Mighdall. Plated leggings and armlets covering her forearms. Wielding a sword in one hand and carrying a shield in the other.

"My Sisters!" her voice silence the crowd at once, "Today is a grand day! I have been challenge by my former daughter, Hypsiple, to fight the male Amazon, Naruto Uzumaki. When I win the former princess will be executed!" waving her hand over to her former daughter on her knees with an executioner standing next to her who is holding a large axe, "And have the male Amazon as our breeding stud," and once again the crowd goes crazy.

Seeing that this is most likely the start of the fight gripping the handle of his sword and draws it out. The weight is there, but Naruto can tell the difference between his High-Frequency Sword and that of Kurama. Kurama weighed heavy like it should be; but with the High-Frequency Sword is so light. Naruto grabs the other sword on his lower back and takes it out. This sword is small and only half the size, but still has all the cutting power just like any other High-Frequency Sword.

"I'm ready when you are," proclaims Naruto with him falling into his stance.

"You will be in my bed tonight warming it," raising her shield up as a lewd smile comes across her face, "I will have stronger children then the last."

Naruto didn't wait as he charges forward. Low to the ground with his sword swinging upward only for it to hit Phthia's shield. Thrusting her blade with Naruto turning just in time as the blade sparks against his armor. The blonde rolls on the ground to quickly get back on his feet.

A strong stance of both offense and defense. That is the stance of Phthia for she learned and mastered over the centuries. That is something Naruto doesn't have, but he still have the experience from fighting all his life. Flipping the short sword into reverse hold and slowly walks over to the Queen of Bana-Mighdall.

Phthia didn't wait for she leaped towards Naruto with her blade thrusting towards him head. Blocking to only be kicked in the stomach and bashed with the shield, blocking a sword swing to follow by another thrust. The one eyed blonde swings up sword downward and short sword upward. Blocking and locking with shield and sword to stare into Naruto's lone eye.

"You are very skilled, but you don't have the experience like I do!"

"That maybe try, but I've fought and killed those stronger and had more experience then me. And the thing way; they didn't underestimated me when I killed them!"

Leaning back to Spartan kick Phthia away. What Naruto said was true. He defeated and killed those that had the experience, that had been around longer than him, that had done things he could never think to begin with, and finally they never did underestimated him. And just like how he defeated them; Naruto will defeat Phthia.

"I will defeat you, and walk away from this." stated Naruto.

Naruto takes a step forward, before charging forward and swinging both of his swords. Metal on metal as shield blocks sword and sword blocks sword. Sparks burst out each time when metal clash. Phthia blocks a sword swing with the blade extremely close to her face as sparks fly out.

"Know this, you will fall today."

Phthia stares into Naruto's lone eye. Her eyes widen as what he just said was true. The Queen of Bana-Mighdall can see herself being defeated and killed. Taking a step back with Naruto continue with his assault. Swinging his sword downward cutting through her sword with his High-Frequency Sword finally turning on.

Phthia takes another step back. Fear is starting to set in as someone for the first time in centuries is standing in front of her. Willing to fight her to death and is winning. She throws her shield, but it was cut in half with a simple swing. The crowd stops cheering as their queen is on the losing end for the first time. They never seen their queen like this before. Never before seen scared before a man like this. They are the Amazons who should be making men fear them, not the other way around.

"Are you feeling it?" Naruto asked the Queen of Bana-Mighdall, "The fear? The thought that defeat is hanging over your head? That you can win?"

"Y- You!" Phthia growled out, "You are going to be defeated!"

"No, you won't."

Naruto didn't give Phthia any chance as a blade is buried in her stomach. Blood runs out of her mouth. Slowly looks down to stare at the blade in her stomach.

' _This can't be! This can't be! I am the Queen of Bana-Mighdall! I've ruled my kingdom for centuries without problems!_ ' Phthia looks up and finally she can see it. Seeing that Naruto has won and more than anything showed her there are always someone stronger out there.

Stepping back with both her hands over the wound. Dropping to her knees with her looks back up at Naruto as he is standing over her.

"Do it…" Phthia said, "You have to end me, or the Amazons will kill Hypsiple and then have you as the breeding stud. You have to kill me,"

"Why are you doing this now?" this didn't make sense now. From what Hypsiple talked about her mother. And she is a woman that didn't take shit from anyone. She ruled Bana-Mighdall with an iron fist. Yet, here she is wanting to die so her daughter won't be killed.

"Maybe… Maybe because I'm on death's door… I want the better for my daughter,"

"Then why didn't you say that in the beginning? Why did you wait till you are about to die so say anything?" Naruto has to wonder if there is some form of regret, "Why?"

"I was queen," Phthia is coming to terms with her death and her daughter taking her position as queen, "When you ruled as long as I have… then you do things that you'd regret. I didn't want to send my daughters to their death, but I did anyway. Please make sure Hypsiple rules with just,"

"Very well." Naruto raises his sword up to bring it down.

The Amazons of Bana-Mighdall just stare at the headless body of their queen in shock in silence. Their queen that has ruled them for centuries is now dead.

"Amazons of Bana-Mighdall!" Naruto yells out, "I have won the challenge set by your queen! Hypsiple is your new queen!"

The executioner drops her axe and pulls up Hypsiple, "Take your place, my Queen,"

Hypsiple makes her way over to Naruto, "My people of Bana-Mighdall, I am your new queen and I'll make sure to lead you all in a new age," turning to the blonde, "Thank you, Naruto. Thank you for doing this. But I have to ask, what did my mother talk to you before you killed her?"

"She had her regrets," he decided to tell the new queen the truth about her mother, "She ruled for centuries and has done things that brought regret. And one of them is with the death of your sisters. She said to make sure that your rule is just. And you'd better; for I made a promise to end you if you don't,"

"I will make sure my rule is just. You have my word," then Hypsiple pauses before looking sheepishly, "I might have to ask you something, Naruto. I need to have an heir,"

One thing quickly came to mind, "Fuck."

 **-Themyscira-**

Death. Death has been plagued the Amazons of Themyscira. Attack after attack has been taking many lives. Dessa runs passed a dead Amazon charging forward wielding a sword and shield.

"Get those wounded out of here!" commanded Dessa, "Fall back! Fall back, damn it! We'll cover you as long as we can!" a massive two headed green dragon with one of its heads roaring out at the charging Amazons, "AMAZONS, CHARGE! Come on, Diana. Where are you!?"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Several hours later Diana arrives back on Themyscira to see the destruction of several buildings and large chucks of ice. The wounded being carried off to be healed. The dead being dragged off to be burned by pyre.

"Wha…?" she runs over to one of the Amazons that's helping with the wounded, "What happened here? Where's Dessa?"

"Do I look like I have time to answer you questions?" said the Amazon before going back to helping the wounded but not before saying, "Maybe if you'd been here."

Diana rushes off the here the healer are located. Running into the large room with beds full of injured Amazons being tended to by the other healers. Some of the Amazons with the graver wounds pass because there are just too many injured.

"Dessa; where is she?" Diana quickly asked

"The injured are too numerous. We don't have time to remember names," said one of the healers

"Anyone?" she turned to any of the injured Amazons, "Speak up. Someone must have seen her,"

"She's… on the beach…" spoke out one of the injured Amazons. Diana goes over to her and holds the Amazon's hand, "She stayed behind so that we could get the wounded out."

Diana didn't wait for long as she rushed back to the beach. And just like the last battlefield there is death and destruction. Dead Amazons lay all over the place since the living ones haven't gotten to this part yet.

"Dessa!" cried out Diana, "Dessa, where are you?!" that is when Wonder Woman stops as she came across Dessa, "No!" kneeling down to the injured Amazon, "What happened here?"

"Dragon…" Dessa whispered out, "Wasn't strong enough… Needed you… Why didn't you co-"

Diana couldn't do a thing as Dessa's injures were too much for her. One of her oldest friends just died right in front of her.

"Oh, Dessa… I'm so sorry."

Growing anger as with the needless death and destruction. Wonder Woman stands taking Dessa's sword as anger wells inside her.

"But I promise you, my friend. Your sacrifice will not be in vain."

Wonder Woman takes to the skies wanting to kill the dragon that caused all this. While flying through the air Wonder Woman has to asked herself why is this all happening now. Why are the monsters attacking Themyscira. During her childhood monsters did attack every now and then, but never like this. Not one another after another. Something must be drawing them to the island; like something is bring them here.

Flying over to see the two headed dragon destroying a few buildings. One head breathing out fire and the other head breathing out ice, "Sisters! I'm coming," flying down at full speed, "All right, monster; let's see you fight a God!"

The two headed dragon turns around growling and hissing. Fire and ice appearing in the dragon's mouths.

"You will pay dearly for the Amazon blood you have spilled today, demon!" but instead of a fight like she'd thought, the dragon bows down to her, "Huh?" questioned Wonder Woman as her lands in front of said dragon.

This wasn't something Diana was thinking would happen. She thought there would be a grand battle. A battle that would be told me her Sisters for years to come. But for the two headed dragon bowing to her wasn't on her bucket list.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be," steps out from behind the dragon with the blue scales for a crown is Wonder Woman. Diana had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. This Wonder Woman is wearing the God of War helmet with two large horns pointing towards the sky. A thick cape made out of eagle feathers, heavier armor with the same color scheme and wielding a sword. "Ares kept all sorts of interesting pets. The Stymphalian Birds were just the beginning. You really haven't given any thought to what it means to be God of War, have you? You are War now. It's you very nature to spread discord wherever you go. The Amazons?" asked the God of War, "Dess tired to hold the tribes together, but you left your mark. In the absence of a strong queen, several warring factions emerged. They destroyed themselves from within. Our little pet here was just drawn to the battle,"

"But that's not possible I didn't think," confessed Diana

"No; instead, your misguided belief in your own righteousness made it impossible for you to even consider the idea that people might not do what you told them to. Now you're in control of nothing. Not even yourself," taking hold of her sword as the blade shimmer, "And your arrogance has been costly," raising it above her head, "Prepare to pay the price!" and swings it downward onto Diana.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"NO!" screamed out Diana as she quickly sits up in her bed.

It was a dream. It was all a dream. Themyscira being attacked. Dessa's death. All of that happened on Themyscira didn't happen. Then Diana looked down at her hands to see them covered in blood. Looking further Diana see that her sheets are covered in blood as well.

"Oh, please… No…" pleads the Queen of the Amazons.

Overlooking Diana through a portal is Strife gigging and smiling at her little sister, "Tsk, tsk. I don't know if all that blood will ever wash out, Little Sis. But I'll see what I can do to make sure those stains are permanent."

The smiling becomes a grin as a form of revenge. For there cannot be war without strife. Strife herself had hanged around Ares when he was still around became they worked so well together in the early years. As the years went on Ares started to hate the world for the was no end in sight for war.

 **-Themyscira-**

"Our darkest hour is upon us," strapping a cape on, "Enemies from within, even now, seek to unravel the very fabric of our lives," strapping a belt on, "Themyscira is in need of a savior. Now, as never before. All that remains is for you to take your place," holding out a sword before it was taken. Derinoe kneels down to a woman wearing Roman armor wielding a sword and shield. Black hair just like Diana with a look in her eyes that doesn't show compassion and love, "And fulfill your destiny."

 **-London, England-**

I don't understand what it is they want from me, Hessia," confessed Diana. She doesn't know what to do. With the new responsibility to being Queen of the Amazons.

"They want a queen, Diana," said Hessia. She is one of the few Amazons that left Themyscira to see Man's World. For doing so they can't return if they want, "Amazons may be the world's greatest army, but every army needs a leader. Hippolyta was that leader. Their queen, for as long as anyone can remember. Now that she's gone…" the exiled Amazon left her statement hanging.

"But that's why I set up the council. Now everyone has a voice. It's time the Amazons learned to take more control over what happens on the island and in their lives."

That's what Diana wanted. She wanted the Amazons to change as the outside world did. Where it didn't need a queen.

"It's been too much change, too quickly, and they don't know how to cope. You are trying to change thousands of years of tradition,"

"But their traditions are choking them!"

"You more than anyone should know how difficult change can be. Have you begun to experience any of the physical manifestations of becoming God of War?" Hessia asked as war can change someone.

"I haven't grown a beard yet, if that's what you mean," Diana raised an eyebrow at that strange question.

"I'm being serious. You've become the physical personification of violence, bloodshed and death. You are War now,"

"Hessia, you know me well enough to know that I won't be defined or changed that easily,"

"Diana, it will happen. Denying it won't stop it. You need to prepare yourself so that you can shape the God you'll become; because if you're not careful… It'll shape you. You'll becaome Ares; violent and dangerous,"

"I'm nothing like Ares!" Diana stated as she will never become what Ares was, "Plus your forgetting that there are two Gods of War,"

"You're right. Ares used alcohol to numb the pain of who he was. What lengths will you go to in order to make the pain stop? And how will your friends in the Justice League respond when you do?"

"I don't think I like what you're implying,"

"Diana, Cyborg. It's happened again," Cyborg said over the comms.

Hessia watches as Diana stands up, "You can't change the nature of war. It is hateful, cruel, and savage. Being the God of War is more than just a title. It has consequences,"

"I may not have known what it meant to be the God of War when I took the mantle, but I'll live with my choices… and their consequences."

 **-Themyscira-**

"I stand before this council and ask; where is our Queen?" asked Derinoe as she stands before the council that is the acting government, "The battle against her winded beasts is barely won, and she has already abandoned us,"

"You know she is fighting with the Justice League," Dessa said as she still has faith in Diana to take her roll as queen more seriously, "Diana's responsibilities are bigger than just Themyscira,"

"And what of her responsibility to the Amazons?" firing back as the Amazons need their queen.

"What is important is that she was here when she was needed,"

"We will wait no longer," said one of the Amazons

"Diana's absence here today tells us that she has made her choice. Now is the time for us to make ours,"

"Derinoe, bring forth your perfect Amazon, that we might judge her worthiness for ourselves,"

"Show us this warrior maiden."

Dessa is dishearten as the Amazons will no longer have Diana be their queen. They tried and tried again to see if Diana would take her responsibilities as queen serious, but always failed. They will no longer wait for her.

"Sisters, you know I have prayed to Hera for salvation. That she once again look with favor upon us, forgive us the sins of our Queen, and bless us with a new champion. I present to you all Amazon maiden. A true daughter of no man. The ultimate warrior. A queen worthy of the Amazon Nation. All hail Donna Troy. All hail the new queen."

Donna stands before the council in all her glory. Wearing her Roman armor instead of the Greek armor that the Amazons wear. Those that knew Hippolyta can see Donna has her face and eyes.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A few hours later Diana is standing on a cliff to overlook the sea crashing against the rocks below. She returned from helping the Justice League and she nearly lost is during a fight. To cool her head off of Diana came back to Themyscira.

"I miss you so much. I wasn't wrong today… was I?" Diana asked herself, "Am I really so different now?"

"That depends on whom you ask," Diana turns around to see here mother, Hippolyta.

"MOTHER! How?!" the daughter tried to hug her mother but her hands just pass right through her.

"Each day I spend as clay rooted me more firmly to the island until I eventually became part of it. I'm so sorry, my dear. I have watched your struggles and I wished I could be there to help,"

"Are they right, Mother?" Diana look at her hands, "I can feel it. I'm not myself I'm scared,"

"Diana, Amazons are taught to channel their fear into battle rage. You aren't lashing out because you are the God of War. You're lasing out because that's what you've been trained to do," Hippolyta points over to the distance where there is smoke coming over the horizon, "As Queen of the Amazons, or as God of War, it will always be your responsibility to manage conflict. Becoming the God of War doesn't take away from who you are; it makes you so much more. And conflict grows, I'm afraid,"

"That's the settlement of our Brothers. Thank you, Mother. I love you." before taking to the skies.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Brothers!" says Diana with clear joy in her voice as she lands in her Brothers camp, "Whats going on here?" From what she is seeing are the male Amazons make weapons like they use to while working for Hephaestus and packing their things up, "Why does it look like you're leaving?"

"Diana, thank Hephaestus you're here," said one of the male Amazons named Nisos, "Relations with the Capital have grown increasingly hostile, and then, two days ago Themyscira closed its gates to us,"

"After the battle with the First Born, I thought we'd moved past all of this mistrust,"

"These women traded us for weapons when we were infants. We were foolish to think we could ever come back,"

"Nisos, trust me. I know this can work. They just need more time," pleads Diana as she wants both Amazons to live together.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps we're asking them for something it's simply not in them to give,"

"I'll talk to them. don't worry. This is going to work. I promise," turned and takes to the skies.

"Be careful, Diana. You don't know what you are walking into." said Nisos as she doesn't know what happened in the last few days since she was last here.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

All the Amazons of Themyscira had gathered in front of the palace. A large bon fire has been set ablaze with Donna standing in front of it.

"How much longer will we be asked to sacrifice our ideals to an absentee queen?" Donna asked the Amazons, "How much longer must we pay the price for our leaders' failings? We Amazons! We have crawled on our bellies enough for one lifetime," spreading her arms out with the fire growing behind her, "Warriors of Themyscira. Join me. Let us take back our island! Let the rivers run red with the blood of men,"

Diana who has been watching had enough of what this Amazon has been saying to yell out, "ENOUGH! Those men are under my protection,, and no one is going anywhere near them!"

"And who are you?"

"I'm the Queen,"

"No," Donna said as she points her sword towards Diana, "You were the queen."

The Queen of the Amazons leap towards Donna with her sword drawn. They clash with the blades crossing. Sparks fly out from the metal grinding out. Fear has taken the Amazons. Even the Amazons aren't immune to fear. The fear has caused the Amazons to fight among themselves. Too afraid to accept the change for their Brothers represent. Donna believe she is doing the right thing. Just like Diana believe she is doing the right thing.

"Why don't we put away that sword before someone gets hurt?" Diana asked the Amazon in front of her.

"Fool!" Donna pushed away the Queen, "The only one who will be hurt here today is you!"

Swing her sword down only for it to be blocked by a shield wielded by Dessa, "Derinoe! What is the meaning of this?!" called out said Amazon.

"Diana has brought this upon herself. Do not blame me for doing what is best for Themyscira. I only do what must be done," said the oldest Amazon.

"As your Queen, I will do what is best for everyone on this island. That includes our Brothers," Diana points to Derinoe as she wants to keep her word.

"You do only what is best for them," spouted the oldest Amazon.

"Prove your commitment, Diana!" called out one of the Amazons, "Prove that you are worthy to be your mother's heir, to be called Amazon; to be Queen,"

"Is there no other way to end this?" asking her people.

"If you are afraid…" Derinoe dragged out.

"Enough! One last time will I prove myself to you… And never again," turning to the old Amazon, "You are not the only one who is willing to do what must be done,"

"In two days, meet our challenge. And we will all see what must be done."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Diana and Dessa left the Capital to walk along the beach as the sun is setting behind them.

"Who is this girl Derinoe is trying to make queen? there's something about her that is so familiar?" asked Diana since she never met her as Diana knows all the Amazons on the island.

"Here name is Donna Troy. Derinoe claims that she is a gift from the Goddess. A true Amazon, born of clay and daughter to no man," Dessa tells her Queen.

"So our Sisters will embrace this Donna because she is everything they once mocked me for being?," Diana smiled and shacks her head as this cruel joke, "Someone up there is going to have to answer for her sense of humor,"

"I don't understand,"

The Queen of the Amazons look up to the purple skies, "It's nothing. I guess all this strife is just getting to me,"

"You know that this won't be the end of it. Unless, that is, you are planning on moving back to the island?"

"We both know the reasons why that wouldn't work. The answer has to come from our Sisters. We have it in us to be great. But first we must learn to overcome our fear or the unknown,"

"If anyone can bring them around, it's you. You don't know what it means to quit,"

"No, but I don't think I'm the only Amazon on this island who feels that way." said Diana as this might be her last chance to change the Amazons for the better.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Night has fallen over Themyscira. There is no moon in the night sky with clouds covering the stars.

"Any news from Diana? The men are starting to get restless," asked one of the male Amazons

"Nothing yet," said Nisos, "But she promised she'd fix this conflict with our Sisters in Themyscira. That this island could be our home, too. We just need to give her a little more time."

While the male Amazons are sitting and waiting for Diana to return. Underneath the cover of darkness Donna and several of the Amazons lead by her close in on the male camp site. Bursting out from the jungles.

"AMAZONS! ATTACK!" commands Donna starting to attack.

"This island does not belong to you!" said one of the Amazons as she killed one of the male Amazons.

"Die worm!" cutting through another male Amazon.

"For Themyscira!" thrusting her sword into another male Amazon.

"Sisters! Kill every last one!" shouted Donna, "We will cleanse this island once and for all!"

It wasn't a battle. It was a massacre. While all the female Amazons were killing the male Amazons, none of the males took up a sword or a spear. They didn't fight back.

Standing over the dead male Amazons, "For we are Amazons."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

At dawn Diana came back to the massacre to see all her Brothers that have been killed. Everything that she worked for as been for nothing. The promised she made to Naruto has been broken.

"Our Brothers…" she still can't believe that her Sisters did this, "Murdered. Who is responsible for this?" she asked Dessa.

"After you left, Donna Troy and twenty of our Sisters left the city. We didn't realize what they were up to until we saw the fires. By then it was too late,"

Kneeling down one of the male Amazons, "They only wanted what we took from them all those years ago… A place to call home," closing his eyes, "I promised them this would work,"

"I'm sorry, Diana. Please believe me when I say that this was not what we wanted, either. Our Sisters may not have wanted to share Themyscira with the men, but there is a reason your mother arranged to trade our sons to Hephaestus. We are warriors," Wonder Woman wipes her tears away, "Not murderers,"

"Not everyone, Dessa. But those with blood on their hands," taking to the skies, "They will be brought to justice."

What both Dessa and Diana missed was Naruto standing on the edge massacre. Diana promised him that their Brothers would be protected. That they would have a home. That their Sisters would treat them fairly. The promised that was made has been broken.

' _You promised, Diana. And you've broken it._ ' Naruto mad up his mind. They will pay. They will understand. They will understand the pain that they caused. The pain they caused. All the deaths they've caused. All of it will be paid in full.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Wonder Woman bursts through the doors. Standing there is Donna facing the throne while the rest of the Amazons are surrounding her, "AMAZONS! What have you done!?"

"We did what was necessary to finally cleanse this island of the vermin you would have allowed to overrun us," said Donna as her back was to Diana.

"They were our Brothers. They were defenseless, and you slaughtered them in cold blood,"

"They were parasites, and like you are about to… they got what they deserved; death."

The Amazons quickly cleared out of the palace. They knew what was fixing to happen. They knew when two Amazons didn't agree on something; something that couldn't be agree upon with words they'll fight.

"You'll live to regret this day, Donna. Right now your hatred is like a fire, consuming you; and everything you touch. But when that fire has burned out; you are going to find that you have nothing left,"

Donna turned to face the Daughter of Hippolyta, "The only thing I am going to regret about this day is how quickly you will die,"

"I'm a lot harder to kill than a village of unarmed men,"

"I would be disappointed if you were not," leaps forward to deliver a kick to Wonder Woman, "For my hatred is like a fire!" a right hay maker, "And you," left hook, "The fuel for my rage!"

Wonder Woman gives Donna a nasty left to her face, "Your rage blinds you!" a body blow, "You call yourself the perfect Amazon!" Donna flies back and crashes into the wall behind her, "But from everything I have seen so far; you have only shown yourself to be a coward. A coward and a bully,"

Groaning as she sits up and taking hold of her sword. Leaping up to swing her sword at Wonder Woman, "You stand there and throw words rather than punches!" Wonder Woman who summoned a sword blocks the sword swing, "It's you who is the coward!"

Pushing Donna back and taking a few steps back, "You have no idea what it means to be a warrior of Themyscira," leaping towards the usurper, "An Amazon knows what it means to make mistakes; because that is how she learns!" a kick stopped Diana in her tracks before clashing blades once more, "An Amazon looks for ways to empower her Sisters; because their strength is hers!"

Sparks fly as metal and metal clash. Diana can feel the power behind Donna's swings. Yes, Donna is skilled with a sword, but she doesn't have the training like her or the rest of the Amazons.

"An Amazon is a champion of justice! Because without justice we have no integrity," stepping back to dodge a sword thrust, "We are Sisters! We do not undermine each other for petty gains!" cutting off Donna's sword arm.

Instead of the red blood that could come out of someone who has an injury doesn't come out of said wound for Donna. Instead was clay.

"You are nothing like the perfect Amazon," stated Diana as she saw the wound.

Donna grabs the severed arm, "Perhaps," reattaching the severed arm, "Or maybe it is time to change what it means," flexing her fingers making sure they work, "To be perfect,"

"How?"

"Weakness!" taking hold of her sword with both hands, raising it over her head, and leaping towards Diana, "You speak of weakness like it is strength," cutting though stone and marble, "To be ruthless!" forcing Wonder Woman down, "Merciless!" punching her, "Undefeatable!" raising her sword up, "That is true strength! that is what it means to be perfect! You are foolish! Foolish and weak. But I! I will be perfect!"

Acting quickly to block the sword attack with her Bracelet of Submission, "I truly feel sorry for you, Donna. Derinoe has made you the physical embodiment o her own fear and hatred! No one deserves that, and I think it's time," grabbing her Lasso of Truth and wraps it around Donna, "Someone finally showed you the truth!"

Just like the other times when the Lasso of Truth has been used Donna lose all her power dropping to her knees. The lasso always do that. It makes the victim follow to word of the wielder.

"At the heart of Amazon Culture there is only one word that defines who and what we are," Diana leans down and said, "Sister."

Donna's eyes widen. And just like that the battle for the Throne of Themyscira has ended. The Queen of the Amazons takes Donna outside to show the rest of the Amazons that she is the queen.

"I wish I could go back and change the events that brought us here. But our Brothers are still dead. And you will still have to atone for your part in that,"

Derinoe who watched the whole fight growls. As all her work has been undone. Everything that was leading up to this point is now ruined. "No! it's not possible! Damn you, girl!"

"Sisters!" Wonder Woman called out to her people, "The dissension on Themyscira ends today. Those of you who participated in the raid on the Men's Village will be brought to justice. We have forgotten who and what we are. An Amazon of Themyscira is more than just a warrior. She is a Sister. A mother. A lover. A friend. She does not run from her fears. She embraces them. Because she knows that true strength is that of character,"

"You will betray us all. Just as your mother did me!" she holds up a dagger, "You can't help yourself. The same weakness flows through your veins!"

Before Derinoe could bury her dagger into the Queen was shot. Everyone turned around to see Naruto standing there with his gun in hand. Smoke is coming out of the barrel with him standing over Derinoe.

"Naruto…" Diana started out to say, but was cut off.

"You lied," whispered Naruto, "Our Brothers are dead. Themyscira will pay for this! The Amazons will pay for this! You will pay for this! I promise this on a lifetime!"

Diana didn't get a chance to say anything else as Quiet appears in a black mist, grab hold of the blonde, and disappears in a black mist. Diana just stands there. She knew. She knew that Naruto will keep his promise for all Amazons keep their promise of revenge.

 **-Metropolis-**

A few days passed since the events on Themyscira. Naruto had called for a press conference to the Whirlpool Shipping Company branch located in Metropolis. All the major news channels from all over the country and international are there. Lois Lane and Clark Kent are there from the Daily Planet along with Cat Grant from CatCo Worldwide Media from National City. This was so big that she herself came to this press conference.

Naruto walks out in front of everyone wearing his eye patch as he's done hiding. Wearing a nice three piece suit made from the finest makers that money could buy.

"Thank you for coming," Naruto started out to say, "For centuries ships have been lost out to sea. Be it by storms, pirates, just being unlucky to have some accident. My Father was a fisherman when he was lost out to sea," pausing to go over to his words, "He was lost, but not by a storm. He was captured by the Amazons," camera flashes nearly blinded the blonde.

"Where is he going with this?" Clark asked

"His father was captured by the Amazons?" Lois mutters to herself, "Reports said he never knew his father, and his mother died when he was only five. But that would mean…" her eyes widen, "No…"

"My Father was killed by the Amazons after he was raped," Minato wasn't raped though he was killed by the Amazons, but they didn't need to know that, "My Mother gave birth and raised me out of fear when she'd seen other Amazons throw babies; male babies over the cliffs," once again the camera flashes nearly blinded the blonde, "She feared for my life because the love of a mother was stronger than her love for the Amazons. For the first five years it was peaceful, but peace can only last for so long. The Amazons somehow found out about me and hunted my Mother and me done. My Mother gave her life so that I may live," Naruto walks around and takes off his jacket, rolls up his sleeves to show off his mother's Bracelets of Submission, "To show that these are not fake."

Quiet came walking out wearing a nice dress holding up a gun. She takes aim and fires. Everyone watches as the bullet was deflected by the bracelet.

Clark just realize what Naruto was doing. Naruto is destroying Wonder Woman. For years she talked about how the Amazons are a fair and just people. All the hard work that she did over the years. All her credit. Her image. All of it will be destroy if Naruto bring evidence to show that the Amazons have been doing this for years; centuries even.

Lois had to ask. She just had to ask why is he bring this all to light now, "Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. Why are you telling the world this now?"

"Because it was a few weeks ago that I'd learn that there were some who survived because Hephaestus took them. The God of the Forge took the sons as payment for the weapons and armor he'd forge for the Amazons. If several events didn't happen the male Amazons wouldn't of been on Themyscira. The Amazons feared them and killed all of the male Amazons. They killed my Brother. Their Brothers,"

"Cat Grant from CatCo Worldwide Media. This is good and all, but do you have evidence to prove that the Amazons did these acts?"

Smirking, "I do."

Quiet takes out a small remove and had a projector lower. She press play and everyone there say what the Amazons did to the male Amazons. Naruto had Quiet stay on Themyscira because he didn't trust the Amazons. She filmed the massacre in all its bloody glory. They saw the male Amazons didn't take up arms to defend themselves.

And there it is. All of Wonder Woman's credit is now worth shit. The world has lost her trust. They can't stand behind a hero who allows her people to kill men who didn't even have weapons; who didn't even defend themselves.

"To make sure that this never happens again, I'll releasing a new line of ships. Ships that don't need to sail through seas and oceans. Ships that no longer have to worry about storms taking them under. Ships that no longer have to worry about pirates. For I give you the Hercules!" an image of a ship floating several hundred feet above water, "And the best part; I'm giving these blueprints to every shipping company in the whole world."

The world was set ablaze. Riots quickly formed outside of the Hall of Justice in Washington DC. Wanting Wonder Woman to step down from the League and stop being Wonder Woman. They want her to leave and return to Themyscira and never return.

 **-Miami, Florida-**

There we have it. Naruto standing on the very same beach which he made landfall with his dying mother. The very same beach that he and Slade had their death battle. Its only fitting that Naruto and Diana have their showdown here. The blonde made sure Batman knew and made sure he told Diana. After all, this will be Diana's last day as Wonder Woman, and her last day in Man's World.

Floating down behind her childhood friend, "So you arrived," he knew she'd come, "This is where it all started for me,"

"Why did you do it?" she had to ask, "Why did you tell the world what our Sisters did?"

"Because the world had the right to know," he turned and face her, "The world had the right to know that their so called Wonder Woman was a fake. That she was a fake,"

"I am not a fake!" yelled back Wonder Woman

"Are you sure?" titling his head to the side, "How long did you knew, and didn't tell anyone?" the silence was golden, "So you knew for sometime and didn't say anything,"

I didn't want the world to lose the faith that I've built over the years. I wanted them to see how great the Amazons are,"

"We know better then that. Lets end all this talk. I know you're pissed and you want to fight. As you can see I don't have any weapons. That I have no armor. I only have my Bracelets of Submission,"

What Naruto said is true. He doesn't have any of his swords, any of his guns, or his armor. He doesn't have any of them. Just a simple pair of clothes and his Bracelets of Submission.

"A duel then? And then what?" Wonder Woman asked, "You destroyed everything that I worked for. The people don't want me to be Wonder Woman anymore. They want me to leave and never to return. There is no point in us fighting,"

"I think you should leave," Naruto walks into the water letting his feet feel the cold water, "The Amazons need you more than ever. They need their queen more then they need Wonder Woman," turning his head to his old childhood friend, "There's no point in our duel."

Off in the distance they can hear the sound police sirens.

"Are they coming for me?" Diana asked herself

"No," turning to face her, "They're coming for me. I made a deal with Batman for giving you my location to find me here. I'm going to prison because he manage to connect the dots with a few deaths I've caused. I'm the world's Deathstroke after all,"

"So just like that?" Wonder Woman, no Diana had to ask

"Yes, I'm fully prepare to go to prison," he stares at her.

Maybe in some other lifetime things could have been different. Maybe they could have been lovers. Maybe they could have been brother and sister. But fate fucked them both over. Floating off the ground before climbing higher into the air.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry that we couldn't of saved our people. That hatred ruined so many things for us,"

And I'm sorry that it had to come to this," staring at her as the police sirens are there on the beach, "Lead the Amazons to a better future. And maybe one day peace can be found,"

"I love you, Naruto." Diana flies off to return to Themyscira. As the tale of Wonder Woman has come to an end. The world doesn't want her anymore. Themyscira needs their queen more then the world does. Her Sisters have been pleading for her to stay on Themyscira and lead them like her mother before her. Now is her chance to be the queen that they've been asking for.

"And I love you, Diana." And revenge has been fulfilled. With Naruto's plans coming to light the Amazons won't be able to raid ships to have children anymore. No more painful deaths and lost of innocent life.

The police quickly came and arrested Naruto taking him to prison for the few deaths that he'd told Batman.

 **-2 Years Later-**

A man dressed in black holds up a device and kills his family. Soon after he takes that very same device and takes his own life.

A figure floating above the dead man dressed in black coughs up a black ring.

" **Rise!** "

 **-Author's Note-**

That's it! This arc is finally over! It's over! Finally! I was going to have Naruto and Diana fight, but Naruto did enough damage where fighting wouldn't serve any purpose. In the comics I've notice that when Diana would become queen and still be Wonder Woman. She can't do that for it would split her time ruling Themyscira and saving people around the world. You just can't do that and still have free time. You have to choose one or another.


	23. Rise

**Disclaim: I don't own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **Rise**

Two years ago Naruto Uzumaki shocked the world when he revealed that the Amazons raided ships, raped the men on board, killed the men soon after, and killed any of the babies that were born male. With this the world didn't want Wonder Woman to protect them anymore. It even shocked the world even more when it came to light when Naruto was arrested for several murders.

When Naruto went to prison his company came under fire. People went and tried to take the company, but they found out that the company was protected. Before Naruto was taken to prison he made sure it couldn't be touched. Himawari Senju was named CEO of Whirlpool Shipping Company, but since she was too young to run the company Quiet is the acting CEO under her legal name; Tixij Molchuniya.

But that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Black Manta attacked Atlantis in full force that caused the Justice League to help out the King of Atlantis, Aquaman. During the attack Black Manta killed Arthur Curry's son, Arthur Curry Jr. Blinded by rage Black Manta took this chance to kill Aquaman once and for all. Aquaman was buried at the lighthouse his father worked at along with his son being buried next to him. Mira cried and mourned for days. Though she didn't let this stop her from leading her people, to try and have a brighter day.

Remnants of Darkseid's followers ambushed the Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz. He fought and fought even when he was on fire; the Last Martian won by paying with his life. As a will of good faith J'onn was brought to be buried on Mars. Some say when J'onn died the heart and soul of the Justice League died with him.

They just weren't the only heroes to die in the line of duty. Ronnie Raymond, one half of Firestorm. Donald Hall otherwise known as Dove was killed by a Shadow Demon. Heroes weren't the only ones to die as villains died as well; either from they're own actions, killed by other villains, or a hero went too far.

During the two years Harvey Dent, Two-Face had plastic surgery on his face though he made sure not all of his face was restored. In the past when Harvey went under the knife to have his face restored he'd just cut it up and became Two-Face once more. By having part of his still scarred Harvey didn't relapse into becoming Two-Face. Dent became a lawyer once more and pushed for a bill saying that when a villain dies their body, custom, equipment, and gear are taken by A.R.G.U.S. so that no one gets any ideas about becoming the next super villain.

Then Hal Jordon came to Earth. He was the first Green Lantern of Sector 2814 from Earth, but went on a long term mission so John Stewart became the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 while Hal Jordon was away. Hal joined the Justice League soon after and was taken in with open arms. While he was up on the Watch Tower Hal learned what he missed in the last few years since he was away. Learning how the Justice League came together, the war with the Thanagarians, were they became bigger by welcoming in other heroes, Apokolips War with the death of Darkseid which shocked the Green Lantern. Hal has to wonder why the Guardians didn't step in and protected Earth. Hawkgirl falling out of grace, but she worked her ass off to have the world take her back. Then Hal came across with Wonder Woman falling out of grace and leaving the Justice League and returned to Themyscira.

Another thing that shocked the world was the arrive of Donna Troy, an Amazon from Themyscira. She explained that Diana wanted to show that Themyscira is changing, and changing for the better. Donna explained further that the Amazons have thousands of years of tradition that can't just change over night, but is working on it. That's why she came to Man's World to show Themyscira is changing. Donna wanted to join the Justice League just like Diana did as the new Wonder Woman to further show the world that the Amazons have changed. She wanted to show herself that she changed.

For Donna was in prison on Themyscira for her acts against the male Amazons. When Donna was released she worked hard to sure that she changed and wanted to be the Amazon that she was created to be. So when the Justice League let her joined they said that a core League member will be on missions with her to keep an eye on her just to make sure. The Justice Leaguge took some fire because of that, but they wanted to believe in Diana for they still have faith in her.

 **-Coney Island-**

Naruto gets off the plane with a bag in hand. He breathes in the fresh air. Naruto was locked up in Belle Reve for the two years, and to make his sentence shorter did some off the book missions. Task Force X, otherwise known as the Suicide Squad. With a sentence of 130 years for several counts of murder it was a no brainier. Though, it did pissed off Talia, Hinata, and Harley.

 **-Flashback-**

Visitor's Day is a very rare thing in Belle Reve; so rare that those locked up will do anything to see those coming to visit them. Seeing ones family will even make the hardest criminals and villains behave their hardest.

Naruto is sitting in front of Talia, Hinata, and Harley while Boruto and Himawari are standing behind their parents. He looks sheepishly away from the two angry mothers and an angry girlfriend.

"Naruto," Talia was the first one to speak out, "I wish to know why you agree to come to prison?"

"It was the only way for Diana to find me. After I released all the information about the Amazons I'd knew it was only a matter of time before she was forced to leave,"

"And the only thing that came to mind was going to Batman and tell him to tell Wonder Woman where to find you; and then go to prison for several murders that you did?"

The blonde looks away from the Demon's Head because he finds her very sexy when she's angry, "It was the only thing that I could think of," it wasn't much of an augment, "It kind of happened,"

"Sigh!" she rubs her forehead, "We're going to have a longer talk about this later when the children aren't around!" again Naruto finds it very sexy when Talia is mad.

"Naruto," Hinata was the one that spoke up, "We just wished that you told us before you did this. People started to ask around. I had to pull Himawari from school because people started hanging around her school. News organizations around the world started to dig around and wanted to find out more about you. From anything and everything,"

Naruto frowns at this. He didn't want his little girl to be harassed like that. He didn't have to worry about Baruto since he lives in Tibet that's out of the way. He should of known that this would of happened.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't think that would happen," Naruto says with sincerely in his voice, "I tried to take everything in accord when I came to prison. How is she?"

"She alright. When I told her about becoming the CEO of Whirlpool Shipping Company, Himawari became so excited that she wanted to start right away," Hinata couldn't hold back a small laugh as she rubs her daughter wanting to take over the company.

"And Bolt?" Naruto turned to Talia and asked her this knowing that his son might take it the wrong way.

"Unlike Himawari, Baruto didn't like that you're in prison. You might want to talk to him about this,"

"I'll make sure and do that," Naruto finally turns to Harley who has been strangely quiet throughout this whole conversion with his two lovers, "Harley? Why are you so quiet? You usually talk a lot,"

Harley didn't say anything before she starts digging through her purse, which she normally doesn't carry around. The crazy blonde takes out two pregnancy stripes. Two positive pregnancy stripes.

Blinking several times before looking up to his girlfriend, "Are you…?" Harley nods, "I…" he quickly picks up Harley and hugs her tightly, "THIS IS GREAT!"

And just like that Harley is back to her old self, "I want a ring on this finger, buster! I'm not raising this little bun on my own!"

"Who do you think I am?! I was actually was going to ask you to marry me, Har. Just some things got in the way. Though I have to ask why is there a second pregnancy stripe?"

"Oh, that's from Pammie!" Harley says quickly, "She wants to know why she's pregnant,"

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked since he doesn't fully know about Ivy's condition, "I thought she knew how babies are made? I mean when a man put his-"

Talia and Hinata cover Naruto's mouth to stop him from finishing that sentence because both Baruto and Himawari are staring at their father.

"Naruto, dear, shut up!" Talia said since she doesn't want to give her son the talk yet, "I don't want to say anything like that and explain about the birds and the bees,"

"I will not have my little girl ask that too. Do you understand?" Hinata can be scary when she wants to be.

Naruto nods his head very quickly with them taking their hands off his mouth. Turning back to the now known pregnant Harley, "Now what do you mean that Ivy doesn't know how she became pregnant?"

"Because of Pammie's condition she can't have children. The poisons in her body kills all the juices," keeping it kid friendly because the two kids in front of her, "Making it so the eggs can't be fertilize. She wants to know how she gotten pregnant,"

"I think because I'm part Amazon? I don't know. Why don't she head over to Japan and visit my grandmother, Tsunade Senju,"Naruto turned to his two kids.

Harley perks up to that. While Harley is a psychologist she knows Tsunade Senju; one of the greatest doctors in the world. To be able to just meet her would be a dream come true. Harley knew that Naruto is related to her, she didn't know that her boyfriend was her grandson. Harley might just head over to Japan by herself just to meet the doctor.

"Why should Pammie go and meet her?"

"Because Granny has been making breakthroughs with Metahumans in the last few years. Quiet has been her research subject and through her, she found out why Metahumans become… well Metahumans,"

"I'll make sure and tell her that."

Finally Naruto turned to his two kids. Himawari looks around as she never been to a place like this. Baruto doesn't really care since he is use to being around assassins all the time.

"How are you two?" Naruto asked, "Have you been behaving to your mothers?"

"Yup! Okaa-san has taken me out of school and have private teachers!" she is just too over joyed, but a frown makes it way on her face, "I had to leave my friends behind though,"

"You can always make new friends, Himawari. You don't have to have many friends, but just enough that will stand by you," Naruto looks over to his son, "Bolt, how are you doing?"

"Why do you ask, old man?" Baruto harshly says, "You are locked up here. Why don't you just break out?"

I can't do that, Bolt. I have to serve my time. I hope you don't have to serve time like I do when you're older," says Naruto with him looking over to Talia before turning back to his son, "Think of this as another lesson; life will throw you curve balls that you'll just have to go with it. But I do have a feeling that I won't be in here for very long."

 **-Flashback End-**

Harley is waiting for her hubby. During Naruto's time they had a small wedding with Harley and a few friends that were there. She has let her hair grow out and the ends of her hair that are blue and red and just solid blonde now. She is also wearing a baby carrier with a sleeping baby girl. Lucy Uzumaki has a small fluffy blonde hair on the top of her head.

"I'm home," Naruto says quietly with his baby daughter is sleeping peacefully.

"You're back. Let's go home and get the little one to bed since she's asleep already. Oh, Pammie is back with Rose."

Naruto perked up at hearing that Ivy is back at Harley's apartment with their baby. While Naruto hasn't met his other daughter, Rose, he have seen photos of his daughter. Rose has bright red hair that reminds him of his mother's hair instead of Pamela's hair. Rose even has bright green eyes that glow with power showing that she may have Pamela's abilities. The one eyed blonde is looking forward to seeing his youngest daughter.

 **-Coast City-**

A dark stormy night with a heavy down pour. A man dressed in black. A black cape drags along the ground. The only thing that stands out is a robotic right arm. This is William Black, otherwise known as Black Hand. William's family owns and run a corner's and funeral home. William has always been a strange boy who has a severe preoccupation with death, and the dead, including necrophilia. Another thing that was strange was William could hear a strange voice. When Hand was young he was attacked by Atrocitus, a fervent enemy of the Guardian of the Universe.

Before Artocitus became a Red Lantern wielding a device called the Divining Rod. A device that absorb all light. Though the alien was defeated and caught by Sinestro and Hal Jordon before he went on his long term mission. While Artocitus was taken away his Divining Rod was left behind. William took it and soon went on to a life of crime. Hand used the Diving Rod to fight Hal Jordon for a few years along with a few clashes with the Flash. For a while Hand retired from a life of crime and attempted to run an adult theater. This new lease on life came to an abrupt end when it was interrupted by Guy Gardner and his girlfriend Ice. Though the incident was minor in their eyes, it spurred Hand to become a criminal once more.

It was shortly after this when Black Hand lost his right arm by the Spectre. Running away Black Hand was kidnap by a race of aliens, the Kroloteans; a German speaking race of aliens that look like gremlins. While they held him captured they gave him a robotic arm and experiment making Black Hand stronger, faster, and among other things. When the Kroloteans were finished with him dumped the villain a public park.

Because of Black Hand's new arm gave something else. Something that the Kroloteans didn't know. The voice that Black Hand heard became louder and clearer; giving Black Hand the ability to absorb life force energy from other living organisms. Now finally Black Hand is standing in front of a door. He knocks on the door and waited for a few minutes before the door opens up. Standing there is Black Hand's older brother, David.

"Oh, God…"

Black Hand's brother didn't get to say anything else because his body was vaporized with the Divining Rod, only leaving behind a skeleton. Walking over the bones of his dead brother Black Hand comes upon his other brother, Joe, who was vaporized as well with the Divining Rod. Black Hand came to the dinning room with his parents and last brother. Peter, the last brother of Black Hand was vaporized, then his mother, and finally his father.

Black Hand walks over to the table and sits down. The villain takes out his Divining Rod holds up the device to his head.

"Do it…" says a voice.

Following the voice and fires the device, killing him. Standing over the now dead Black Hand is Scar; a Guardian of the Universe. Black ooze comes out of her mouth.

"The sacrifice will do." said Scar.

Scar coughs up more black ooze along with a Power Ring, a Black Lantern Power Ring. The Power Ring flies onto Black Hand's hand.

" **The Blackest Night falls from the skies,**

 **The darkness grows as all light dies,**

 **We crave your hearts and your demise,**

 **By my black hand, the dead shall rise!"**

" **Rise!** " spoke out the voice.

" **Rise!** " commanded the voice.

" **Rise!** " said Nekron, Lord of The Unliving.

Black Hand stands with a black outline as his Black Power Ring goes off a dark evil power. His skin has decayed to the of a fresh corpse.

"You, Black Hand, have become the embodiment of death, similar to how Ion is the Entity of Willpower, Parallax is the Entity of Fear, and how the Predator is the Entity of Love. You will cause the Blackest Night to rise."

 **-Unknown Location-**

Black Hand stands over an unmarked grave, "Yes. This one."

Black Hand shoved his hand into the dirt. Digging and moving the dirt. Lighting flashes in the night sky. Black Hand pulls out a skull. He holds up the skull to his face.

"Some things are worse than death… somethings… like me," laughing at the skull, "I hear you out there in deep space, I hear your children buzzing like flies. You're hungry. My father said, everyone dies, William. He said, death is the only thing you can count on in this universe,"

" **Yes…** "

"I killed him to prove his point,"

" **I am hungry…** "

"Death compels us because powerful or weak, loved or hated; no one escapes death. That includes you. The dead will rise," Black Hand licks the skull, "And you are connected to them all."

" **The Blackest Night falls from the Skies,**

 **The darkness grows as all light dies,**

 **We crave your hearts and your demise,**

 **By my black hand the dead shall rise!"**

 **Flesh!**

 **Flesh!**

 **Flesh!**

 **Flesh!**

 **Flesh!**

 **Flesh!**

Black Power Rings by the thousands fly out of the corpse.

 **-Coast City, California-**

Years ago, the day everyone thought Superman died was declared a national day of mourning. Since he returned, it's become a day to honor the super-beings who gave their lives protecting the world; and the innocents who were failed to save. Among those innocents; the seven million who were incinerated when Mongul and the Cyborg Superman destroyed Coast City. People argued over what to do with the land, some wanted to leave it a graveyard, others a memorial. They said they'd never come back. They said the city would stay dead. They were wrong. Because they were afraid. Coast City gotten a second chance.

Flying over above the city are all four Green Lanterns for Earth. Military jets fly beside the Green Lanterns. Green fireworks go off in the skies, people cheer as the Lanterns fly over their heads, parades marching down the streets. Hal Jordan flies on point, the wingmen are former U.S. Marine and Corps Sharpshooter; John Stewart. Former linebacker and Corps Bravado; Guy Gardner. And Artist and Corps Conscience, Kyle Rayner. John knows that when you're in the military, death is part of the job. Guy and Kyle know when you're in the Green Lantern Corps, death is the only retirement. They all know when you're part of the Caped Community, death opens your front door; and walks right in.

 **-Smallville, Kansas-**

Clark, Lois, and Martha Kent stand in front of a grave. On the grave says Jonathan Kent. Jonathan Kent died of a heart attack, but not before pushing his wife, Martha Kent, to safety as the evil Brainiac destroyed their farmhouse. He was 69.

Clark wraps his arm around his mother, "How are you doing, Ma?"

"I'm doing alright. I can be difficult every now and then. Lois, how is work going for you?" Martha asked her daughter-in-law

"Everything is going alright, Martha." Lois answered.

Lois can say she loves coming to Smallville to visit Martha. It's always so peaceful and quiet. Lois knows that Martha can have some difficultly, but Jonathan left his wife enough money so she can live a nice life.

 **-Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania-**

The grave of Ronnie Raymond. Standing in front of the grave is Martin Stein, the first half of the Firestorm Matrix. Standing next to him is Jason Rusch is the second half of the Firestorm Matrix after Ronnie Raymond's death. When Stein's body became too old to continue to be the a half of the Firestorm Matrix stepped down to have Gehenna Hewitt; who is a clone of the super villain Henry Hewitt, otherwise known as Tokamak.

"I, um, I wish I got to meet the other half of the Firestorm Matrix you two created, Professor Stein," said Gehenna

"Ronnie Raymond was more than one side of an equation, Miss Hewitt," Professor Stein told the fourth user of the Firestorm Matrix.

"I didn't to, um, I'm sorry,"

"Is there anything special you want to do for him today, Professor?" asked Jason.

"I've said a prayer for Ronnie everyone morning since he died, Jason," Stein pushed up his glasses, "Today is no different," he walks off to be allow.

"You know it's bad when a man of science turns to God," Jason told Gehenna

"Jason, I-"

"And you need to watch what you say, Gen. Ronnie Raymond was like Professor Stein's son,"

"I think we should become Firestorm-"

"Didn't you hear me? Not in front of Professor Stein,"

"But I really think we need to check the toxicity levels around here, look at the trees and the grass. It's raining," pointing to the dead flowers that Professor Stein left on Ronnie Raymond's grave, "But everything's dying."

 **-Central City, Ohio-**

Located in a hidden graveyard that was set up by the Flash's rogue. They made this graveyard when the Dent Act came into play. The Rogue's didn't want their friends to be taken away and can't visit their graves.

"Thought today was supposed to be for remembering heroes?" said one of the Rogues

Mirror Master walking out of a portal carrying a keg of beer, "It's all a matter of perspective, Owen. You might not understand what it means to be a Rogue, but your father did,"

"We wouldn't miss this,"

"And we brought enough beer ta get everyone buried in this place blind bloody drunk,"

"What are friends for, eh, Digger?" says Captain Cold with him taking off his glasses.

 **-Chicago, Illinois-**

The grave of Ted Kord. Several heroes gather around to place some flowers on the second Blue Beetle. Booster Gold was there when his friend died right in front of him.

"If anyone's got some words to say it's going to be Michael, not you, Guy," Fire quickly said

"Well, Goldie hasn't said anything about Blue Beetle," says Guy Garden

"If you have something to say, Booster, you should say it," Black Canary said to Booster Gold, "We're got a lot of graves to put flowers on today."

What they didn't see was the flowers they just placed died.

 **-Metropolis-**

Metropolis went and made a special cemetery for the fallen heroes called Valhalla Cemetery. Heroes came to pay for their respect while friends and family came to show their love.

"Look how many people showed," stated Kyle with him floating above everyone else.

"Look how many people we lost," Alan Scott said out loud.

"I know you father wasn't a part of your life like he was mine, Damage, but can't you at least pretend to give a damn? can't you at least face him?" Atom Smasher gets on Damage, son of Al Pratt the first Atom Smasher.

"I'm not turning my back on my Father, Atom Smasher," Damage quickly says, "I'm looking at the Freedom Fighters. The Secret Society murdered them when I was on their team. I watched them die. I heard them die, I was left alive with a crushed nasal cavity and a mangled profile. You want me to face my Father, Atom Smasher? Hell. I can't face anyone," he walks away for he couldn't do a thing when the hero needed too.

 **-Amnesty Bay-**

The grave of Arthur Curry. Mira comes and visits her husband's and son's graves several times a month. Being Queen of Atlantis has been difficult for her. She is holding her husband trident and still mourns.

"Aquaman shouldn't be buried on land," said Garth, "Your husband should be with his people, Mera, beneath the sea,"

"Arthur's people tried to murder him when he was a child, Garth. They hated him because he had blond hair,"

"That's not why-"

"And they hated you because of your violet eyes. If it wasn't for Arthur, the Atlanteans would've cut them out. They can be a superstitious and violent people," she kneels down to her family's grave, "Arthur's mother died bringing his to the shore, back to his father. This is where he falt safe Garth. This is what he wanted,"

"There's a magnificent tomb waiting for him in Atlantis. It's among the most beautiful coral fields, surrounded by sea life of all kinds waiting to see their savior. The tomb is side by side with the other great leaders of out city; and his son, your son. Mera, please give me authorization to have his remains moved. The dirt is no place for a King of the Seas."

Garth wanted his king to be with his people, but he knows what Mera said was true. Atlanteans are a superstitious and violent people. Atlantis had a fear of blond hair. Some of the worst people are those that you serve.

 **-Hall of Justice-**

After the ceremonies Guy and Kyle went back to the stars while Hal Jordon went to the Hall of Justice. One of the secret locations where villain's bodies are located was underneath the Hall of Justice.

"There's a morgue for the League's enemies three stories below the meeting room?" Flash asked Hal Jordon

"Except for your Rogues. Word is they have some kind of graveyard near Central City, but no one's been able to find it,"

"I'll find it,"

"The plan was to bring over the remains of our friends too, but we didn't want to rob the families of paying their respects. If their true names were public post mortem, they were buried at the Valhalla Cemetery in Metropolis under high security. If their identities were still secret, they were sent home,"

Flash zooms over to Roger Hayden, the Psycho-Pirate, "Why do you need to put their remains in a vault?"

"Dick Grayson uncovered a body snatching operation that was harvesting superhuman parts for re-use,"

"You're serious?"

"This is an example of the kind of sick and twisted things we're had to deal with since you were lost to the Speed Force, Barry,"

"The guilty have gotten guiltier? And Batman, Aquaman, and the Martian Manhunter are dead because of it?"

"So who else?" turning to face Hal, "Who else died while I was gone? I want to know, Hal,"

"Sighing, okay." Green Lantern's Power Ring shines bright green showing all the dead heroes, and a few that came back to life.

"Ronnie?" Flash tries to touch the green construct, "Oh, no. God, please, no… Not them, "Not Ralph and Sue too," closing his eyes and lowers his head, "How, Hal? Why?"

"I don't even know where to start."

The reason that Flash doesn't know who died is because a few months ago he and Reverse Flash gotten into a race that caused the both of them to into the Speed Force. It took Flash nine months to return. During that time Wally West who was Kid Flash at the time had to take the mantle of the Flash so that the Rogues and really any other villain took their sights on Central City. When Barry came back Wally gave him back the mantle of Flash with him going back to Kid Flash.

Hal tells Barry how Ralph broke down after Sue died. How Felix Faust led the Elongated Man to his death. And the fastest man alive does something the Green Lantern haven't seen him do since he's been back; he sits down.

"Iris always thought Jean was a little odd. She seemed to brag a lot, like she had something to prove, but… murdering Sue? Iris and Sue used to get coffee with Jean once a moth. They'd invite Carol, but she was always work… Carol? What about?"

"Carol's still running Ferris Air. But we haven't been together for a long time, Barry. It's better this way. She's safe." Hal firmly tells Barry around his faith in Carol's safety.

 **-Oa-**

Central precinct of the Green Lantern Corps. Citadel of the Guardians of the Universe. Immortal founders of the Green Lantern Corps. The Guardians gathered to meet after the War of Light.

"We have failed," said one of the Guardian as images of different Lanterns from different Corps appear, "The War of Light has erupted,"

"In nearly every sector, the Lanterns clash, emotion runs rampant,"

"But look here, fellow Guardians, I see a shadow moving across the universe. A shadow from Space Sector 666?"

"Yes, and it is approaching us." Darkness covers the images as a dark shadow covers a map.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Black Rings?" Kilowog asked as he looks up to the skies.

"They went through a shield construct we threw up like it was tissue paper," said Kyle, "With the Oan battery Shell gone, there's nothing to stop; Guy, you hear that?"

"What?"

"Sounds like flies."

 **Flesh!**

 **Flesh!**

 **Flesh!**

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"I fear Ganthet was correct. The coming of the Blackest Night cannot be prevented, only confronted," says one of the Guardians as worst has come for worst.

"We must call a Code Black. We must call for all our Green Lanterns to return to Oa," the need to protect Oa must be protected for if Oa falls, then the rest of the universe will fall.

"No, Feloow Guardians. They will never receive our call for help," Scar says

"Why not?"

"Because it will never be made," the symbol of the Black Lantern Corps appears in Scar's eyes. Scar attacks a Guardian by biting his shoulder with yellow blood flying out. Smoke comes off of Scar's body, decaying her body. She grabs another Guardian before ripping out their heart.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Several Green Lanterns that have been in charge of moving the dead bodies of their fallen members couldn't do a thing as the Black Power Rings easily broke through their constructs.

"They look like Black Rings," Kyle said as he is the closest to see them.

"Black?"

"Salaak! Get the blue guys on the horn!" Guy called out.

"I am trying, but they are not responding!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Standing over one of the dead Guardian with decaying coming out of her hand as the heart that once was there is no more, "You abandoned emotion eons ago. Your hearts are useless. Empty."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Flesh!**

 **Flesh!**

 **Flesh!**

The Black Power Rings fly onto the dead Green Lanterns fingers. With more Black Power Rings flying out to find more dead bodies.

 **Flesh!**

 **Flesh!**

 **Flesh!**

" **J'onn J'onzz of Mars!** "

 **Flesh!**

 **Flesh!**

" **Katma Tui of Korugar!** "

" **Ronnie Raymond of Earth!** "

Chewing on the flesh of the Guardians, "The darkness cannont feast on your hearts. They need to hunt full ones." Scar stated as decay takes the Guardians.

" **Dee Tyler of Earth!** "

" **Ryan Kendall of Earth!** "

" **Roy Lincoln of Earth!** "

" **Al Pratt of Earth!** "

" **Jenny-Lynn Hayden of Earth!** "

" **Roscoe Dillon of Earth!** "

" **Lisa Snart of Earth!** "

" **Digger Harkness of Earth!** "

" **Arthur Curry of Earth!** "

" **Kushina Uzumaki of Earth!** "

"What the fuck?" was the only thing that came to Guy's mind as he says it out loud for all the Lanterns are thinking the same thing.

The only thing that the Lanterns can do is just watch as the once dead Lanterns are brought back to life. They are wearing black costumes with decaying flesh, and Black Power Rings glowing more powerful with each and person brought back to life.

" **Rise!** "

 **-Hall of Justice-**

Hal and Barry decide to leave the Hall of Justice and make way to the cemetery. Barry is having a hard time wrapping everything around his head that Hal told him. So many friends have died.

"I still can't believe so much has happened while I was gone," says Barry with him staring at a grave.

"Now you know how I feel. I was gone for years, and so much has changed. There was no Superman or Batman when I got my ring. And now? It feels like this isn't my Earth,"

" **You shouldn't be back!** " says Martian Manhunter with him wearing a Black Power Ring as his body is decayed from his death, " **You should both be dead!** "

"J'onn?" Hal asked because he couldn't believe his very eyes.

 **-Coney Island-**

Harley and Naruto arrive back at Harley's apartment building with everyone greeting the blonde. The people are still strange as before he left. Harley put Lucydown to have her nap. Ivy was waiting for them with her baby, Rose, who fell asleep.

"It seems that both of my girls fell asleep," Naruto spoke out softly as he stares at his daughters, "How are they?"

"Lucy is quiet. She doesn't fuss around and is a heavy sleeper," Harley truly loves her daughter. If there is one thing that she can say that she'd done right in her life; and that was having Lucy.

"Rose is the opposite," Ivy stated with several roses growing out the windows, "Rose looks to cry for no reason if I'm not holding her. That girl is going to give me problems when she gets older; I just know it!"

Smiling fondly at how things turned out to be. But for some strange reason Naruto couldn't help but feel as if something was going to happen. His necklace; the one that was given to him by Didi has been vibrating the whole way here. It never down that before.

"Hi!"

Everyone turned around to see Didi leaning against the wall near the window. Harley had her baseball bat and Ivy had her roses grow out and surround Death. Naruto on the other hand was wondering why Didi was here. Was she here for him? Harley? Ivy? His eyes widen and look to his daughters.

"No, I'm not here for your daughters, Naruto," Didi just smiles as she could tell where Naruto's mind went too. She can't blame him for she had to take babies from new mothers and fathers. Out of all the lives she has to take; taking babies was the hardest because they didn't have a chance at life yet, "The Blackest Night is here, Naruto,"

"Blackest Night?"

"Yes, I was hoping it wouldn't happen, but it did," sighing with a frown as so much is being undone, "You know of the Green Lanterns?" that was a stupid question for everyone on Earth and beyond knows of the Lantern Corp, "There is more than one Lantern Corp. The Emotional Spectrum is out of balance with the War of Light raging on as the Lantern Corps right one another. The Black Lantern Corp is active,"

"Black Lantern Corp?" Harley mutters this because she heard of the Green Lanterns for there are several of them here on Earth, Sinestro Corp because of Sinestro who was a Green Lantern, and the Star Sapphire because of Star Sapphire, "What makes this one different from the others? And who the hell are you!?" making the demand at the end because Nartuo clearly knows who she is.

"I go by the name Didi for that is the name that I told Naruto years ago. But I am one of the Endless, Death."

Ivy quickly backs away for she knows who the Endless are. When the redhead became an Agent of the Green; she was taught and told of the Endless. Beings of absolute power. They can't be killed. They can't be defeated. They are the universe. They are everything. She looks over to Naruto who knew Death and didn't tell anyone, but she can't fault him for that. No one would of believed him.

"The reason that I'm here is because of Nekron. Nekron is a being of darkness and death. He believes that life caused an unbalance to the universe, but that's not true. Life made a balance for the universe because there cannot be death without life. Everyone has to die at one point,"

"Why are you tell us this?" Naruto asked since this really doesn't make much since.

"Because Nekron has his Black Lanterns running about. The power of the Black Lanterns force the dead to reanimate," this causes Naruto's eye to widen, "Yes, those that are strong,"

Shacking at the possibility, "Does… Does that mean my Mother will be brought back?"

Harley gasps as she knows how much Naruto loves his mother. How far he was willing to go just for her. And for her to come back most likely as an enemy. She doesn't know if her husband will be able to face her in combat.

"I'm afraid so," Death frowns once more as the dead shouldn't be brought back. Death means the end for all life. Yes, there are times when the dead have been brought back for another chance at life, but this was different, "I'm sorry that you may have to face your mother, Naruto. I truly am, but you have to do something. My necklace will protect you from the power of the Black Rings. There are a few others that have the power to fight off the power those rings give off,"

"Where will this battle take place?" Naruto asked since this will be big.

"All over the place. The Black Lanterns are already fighting in space against the Green Lanterns. Several rings have made their way here already; making a few Black Lanterns. I don't know where the most intense of the fighting will take place, but I do know it'll start near the Hall of Justice,"

"Right!" Naruto looks over to his daughters, then over to Harley and Pamela, "I'm going. Can I ask you two to protect our daughters?"

"You don't have to ask, Naruto. A mother will do anything to protect her young," Pamlea says, "Harley go with Naruto and make sure he doesn't get himself killed. I want Rose to know her father,"

"You damn right I'm going!" Harley nearly shouted before she remembers about the sleeping babies, "I'm going to make sure you don't get killed, Naruto. Hinata, Talia, and Quiet would be sadden to learn that you died,"

Smiling at his wife, "Thank you, Harley."

 **-St. Roch, Stonechat Museum-**

During the two years Carter Hall, otherwise known as Hawkman was allowed to join the Justice League since he showed that he could protect people just like any League member. While Hawkwoman, who changed her name from Hawkgirl didn't like that Carter joined the Justice League; worked with him. While she doesn't want a relationship in romance with the man, she can say she does see him as a friend.

"Where are you going?" Shayera asked Hawkman as he placed his wings and helmet on, "Out least call Ray back."

Carter sighs. He became good friends with Ray Palmer otherwise known as the Atom. He was there when Atom's wife, Jean Loring was abducted and even when she cheated on him which in turn ended their marriage. That wasn't the worst part as she went insane trying get back together with Ray by killing Sue Dibny, the wife of the Elongated Man.

"You're his best friend!" a shadow moves unknowing to them, "You're all he has right now!" a hand grabs a weapon with it wearing a Black Lantern Ring.

"And I guess Ray's all I have," for Carter wishes to have a romantic relationship with Shayera but can't get it.

"Carter. Dammit, why won't you put the weapons down and talk?"

" **Rage!** "

"Why should I talk to you, Shayera? Why are you even here?"

"The Justice League been having some concerns about you. You've been getting more violent as of late. They wanted me to talk to you. You've became my friend and I'm worried about you,"

"Why? Why are you worried about me?" Carter asked since he wants more of her.

"Because when everyone else didn't like me. When everyone said I shouldn't be a hero anymore. You were the only one that said I should keep going. I want to make sure you don't do something you'll regret," explains Hawkgirl for no matter how many times she says she doesn't want a romantic relationship with Carter because she just wants a friendship.

" **Love!** "

"If you care so much, then why don't you return my feelings?"

"Because-" she didn't get to finish as a blade comes out of her chest.

"SHAYERA!" shouted out Carter with him catching her. He didn't get a chance to do anything as he is hit by a mace across his face.

" **Hey, Sue,** " says the Elongated Man as he stretching all over the place as he was the one who hit Carter with the mace, " **I smell** **a** **mystery,** "

"R- Ralph?"

" **Hiya, Winded Wonder!** " hitting Hawkman once more which caused his helmet to fly off, " **You want to know why Hawkwoman don't return your feelings? All of us know it,** " Carter rolls over onto his knees and leap forward delivering a punch to his old friend, but it doesn't do anything, " **She hate** **s** **you!** " the Elongated Man grabs Hawkman by the face before slamming him down onto the floor, " **Hawkwoman,** " hits Carter with the mace, " **HATES!** " hits Carter again with the mace, " **HAWKMAN!** " the Elongated Man backis away to hug hit wife, " **They were never as close as us. Were they bun?** "

Shayera coughs up a lot of blood as a pool of her own blood surrounds her, "Carter… I… don't hate… you…" she didn't get to finish as Shayera dies from her wounds.

"SHAYERA!"

" **Feed!** "

Sue Dibny walks over to Hawkwoman and pushed her over onto her back. Thrusting her hand into the dead woman's chest.

"I'll kill you! Whatever the hell you are!" the Elongated Man throws Carter onto his back and dig his fingers into the man's chest.

" **You can't!** "

Shayera Thal's heart was ripped out of her chest. Carter Hall's heart was ripped out of his chest.

" **Hawkman. Power levels 0.01%,** " Carter's heart decays and is adsorbs by the Elongated Man's Black Power Ring, " **Hawkwoman. Power levels 0.02%,** " Shayera's heart decays and is absorbs by Sue's Black Power Ring, " **You won't escape death this time,** " says Black Hand as he is standing over their dead bodies with them both decaying, " **Death will take us all. And the universe will finally be at peace,** "

" **Carter Hall of Earth!** "

" **Shayera Thal of Thanagar!** "

Two Black Power Rings fly out of the skull's opened mouth, " **Rise!** "

The phone rings. The ringing echoes throughout the empty museum as there is no one where.

 **-Ivy Town, Ivy University-**

The Atom is standing on the phone as it continues to ring. He is wearing his costume in small size. Sitting on his desk is a photo of a beautiful woman with dark hair, olive skin, and blue eyes. This is Jean Loring, ex-wife to Ray Palmer. Jean started her a career as an attorney with her dating Ray before marrying him a few years later. She worked as a high profile attorney that was used by the Justice League. But over the years it took its toll on Ray's marriage because Jean cheated on him. Soon after filing divorced.

When Jean divorced Ray she remarried the man she cheated on with. It also hurt her career because the Justice League stopped using her for their cases. But that wasn't all for her married with her new husband ended in yet another divorce. It doesn't get any better because Doctor Light captured her and raped the woman; causing her to have a mental breakdown. It gotten so back she killed Sue Dibny by using Ray's suit to enter Sue's brain and caused her to have a minor stroke, but accidentally applied too much pressure and killed her.

To hid it she burned the body which no one knew that Sue was pregnant. From there it all just went down hill with with the death of Jack Drake, the father of Tim Drak, and the death of Captain Boomerang. She was caught and sent to Arkham. But it didn't end there as she became the supervillain Eclipso. She was later killed near Themyscira where a shark had a good meal.

"Pick up," said Ray for it felt like forever till finally it picks up, "Hello?"

" **Hello, Ray,** " said Hawkman on the other side

"Carter? Carter, please hear me out before you hang up again. I know it doesn't make any semblance of logic, but even after everything Jean did I can't stop thinking about her," tears start to well up in Ray's eyes for he still loves her wife even if she cheated on him and killed a close friend, "And when I think of her, I think of this girl, this beautiful, smart and witty girl, that was way out of my league saying "yes" as I proposed. After dedicating my life to figuring out how the universe works, for that one moment, I though I had. I thought I found the answer to why I was really here,"

" **Come on over, Ray. Let's talk,** "

"I'll be right there."

 **-Gotham City-**

The Bat Signal shinning through the dark night. The clouds loom over the city as though something terrible is going to happen.

"They sky seems to much darker tonight," said Gordon as he is still working for the new commissioner, "I'm afraid to turn it off,"

"Then don't, Dad. Leave it on," said Barbara says with her still in the wheelchair.

"I've got that same awful feeling,"

"What feeling?"

"The same feeling I had when Batgirl disappeared. No one knew exactly what had happened to her, but everyone knew it was bad. And there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it then either,"

"When I was in physical therapy, there was a sign on the gym wall. It read, "no matter how dark the night gets the sun still rises in the morning." Every day, I'd wake up two hours before dawn. Back then it'd take me that long to get into my chair, clean up and g outside to watch the sun rise. But I did it. And I still do. I love life, Dad. I love ever single day," she holds up a cup of coffee, "I brought enough coffee to last until sunrise,"

Taking the cup of coffee, "You're an amazing person, you know that?" with him thanking his daughter.

"Like father, like daughter."

This wonderful moment was ruined with Green Lantern, Hal Jordon comes crashing down onto the Bat Signal. James shields his daughter from the flying glass.

 **-Amnesty Bay-**

Mera along with Garth and several soldiers from Atlantis rises out of the sea. The Queen of Atlantis makes land fall.

"I appreciate this, Mera," said Garth

"I agreed to this for you, Garth," she looks back at the soldiers following them, "Not them,"

"Still I know this isn't easy,"

"If bringing Arthur's remains to the Tombs of Atlantis will earn you their acceptance, if that is what you truly want, I will support it,"

"It'll allow Atlantis to move on. And I'll lead them as you and Arthur would have. I'll rededicate our resources towards the rectification of the world, both land and sea,"

Arthur was trapped between land and sea since birth, and it often got violent. Don't underestimate the centuries of resentment Atlantis has for the surface,"

"He's gone!" called out one of the soldiers.

"Arthur?!" yelled out Mera with her and the rest running over to Arthur's grave.

"Who would dare desecrate the King's grave?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Ocean Master? Or Black Manta?" Garth asked out loud.

" **My enemies can't hurt me anymore, Garth,** " spoke out a familiar voice from behind them.

Turning, "Aquaman?" asks Garth

"My King?"

" **Yes,** " said Aquaman with him wearing a Black Lantern Ring with a decaying body, " **Your king. Your king who would rather be buried in the mud next to his human father than his own people. Your king, who was hunted as a child because of his ties to the surface world,** "

" **Fear!** "

" **Your king, who returned when you begged him to help rebuild Atlantis. And who, after giving his blood to do it**!"

" **Power levels 2.63%,** "

" **Was Hunted again,** " he holds up a bleeding heart, " **Now it's your king's turn to hunt.** "

 **-Gotham City-**

" **The Blackest Night falls from the skies,"**

"N- No..." mutters out as he tries to make sure his body doesn't come back alive. He has been seeing all the dead reanimating because of Black Hand.

" **The Darkness grows as all light dies,**

 **We crave your hearts"**

"S- Stay dead. Stay dead!"

" **And your demise,**

 **By my black hand"**

" **Boston Brand of Earth!** "

"I don't want to come back,"

" **The dead shall rise!"**

Boston Brand rises out of the grave wielding a Black Lantern ring with his body being mostly being made out of bones since he has been dead for so long.

 **-Washington D.C., Georgetown University-**

Several Black Lantern Rings fly towards the graves. But not just any graves; the graves of Hank Hall, Hawk, and Donald Hall, Dove.

 **Flesh!**

 **Flesh!**

" **Hank Hall of Earth! Rise!** "

" **Don Hall of Earth! Ri-** " The Black Lantern Ring hit a barrier, " **Don Hall of Earth at peace,** " another Black Lantern Ring hits a barrier, " **Don Hall of Earth! Ri-** " another Black Lantern Ring hits a barrier, " **Don Hall of Earth at peace,** " another Black Lantern Ring hits a barrier, " **Don Hall of Earth! Ri-** " another Black Lantern Ring hits a barrier, " **Don Hall of Earth at peace!** "

" **So it's same old, same old, huh, Bro?** " a hand comes out of the grave next to Don Hall's grave that is wearing a Black Lantern Ring, " **Hawk's gotta do all the dirty work himself.** "

 **-Amnesty Bay-**

Garth blasts Aquaman with magic, but it really doesn't do a thing. All the soldiers behind him are all dead.

" **Because you sit on the throne now, Aqualad? You're no king. You took Dolphin from me, but you won't take my kingdom!** "

Mera charges forward thrusting her trident into Aquaman's chest, "Stay back, monster!"

" **Mera? I shouldn't have mentioned Dolphin. I didn't mean to make you jealous,** " he grab holds the trident and brings her closer.

" **The Sea-Witch shouldn't be, Arthur. After our brief affair,** " Dolphin grabs Garth from behind as her nails dig into his flesh, " **I found a new Aquaman.** "

Dolphin married Garth and they had a child together before her untimely death.

" **No, Dolphin, Garth was mine first!** "

"Tula?"

After Dolphin's death Aqualad dated Tula before she was killed.

" **You told me I was your only love, Garth. And you said the surface world would embrace me as Aquagirl. Then you let me drown in their toxic waters,** " Garth was thrown up towards the lighthouse, " **You weren't a very good boyfriend!** " he crashes into the top of the lighthouse.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

" **Do you still miss him? Do you miss our son?** " asked Aquaman for he pushed Mera away and takes out the trident that's going through his chest, " **I demand you answer me!** "

"Arthur… Never demanded anything from me!"

"Draw your weapons!"

"For Atlantis!" the remaining soldiers charge forward to protect their queen.

Aquaman place his hand on the side of his forehead, " **I am still your king,** " dead sharks come out of the waters attacking and eating the soldiers, " **And you will be my queen!** " as he turns to Mera as decay is coming out of his hands.

 **-Gotham City-**

The Spectre, Phantom Stranger, Zatanna, and Blue Devil gather at Deadman's grave. They can see that the grave is empty showing that it was dug from the inside.

"I sense Deadman's body is now as wandering as his spirit, yet they remain undetectable to me," stated the Spectre

"This is anomalous," said Phantom Stranger

"You mean rad right, Stranger?" said Blue Devil with him poking the empty grave with his pitchfork

"Very," he just replied back

"I saw more open graves back there. What's going on?" Zatanna asked everyone else.

"Even if I was fully aware, Zatanna, it is not my place to say I cannon direct interfere. I can only guide you," Phantom Stranger explains to the magician.

"So guid us to someone who knows what the hell you're talking about," Blue Devil said with smoke coming out of his mouth, "You were the ones who asked us to hit the trouble alert for the other magic folks so we can hold hands and sing Kumbaya yet again. For once, I'd like to understand why,"

" **Worlds have died. Worlds will rise,** " says a man wearing a cloak that has the Black Lantern symbol on it.

Jumping to his feet, "Who the hell-"

" **You know me, Blue Devil. All of you do. For my past sins, I have been cursed a pariah, drawn to worlds to witness suffering and slaughter of unfathomable levels,** " he lowers his hood showing off a Black Lantern Ring and revealing his decayed face, " **Even in death, I cannt escape my penance. And this time, neither will you.** "

His body explodes in black matter with Black Lantern Rings flying out from the explosion.

 **Flesh!**

" **I can tast it in the air surrounding the Spectre. Death,** " the black rings fly around everyone, " **Surrounding Zatanna and Blue Devil. Life,** " Black Hand places a hand on a grave to lean on, " **But you, Phantom Stranger? You're neither dead or alive, and you? You're something else entirely. Something… strange.** "

" **Crispus Allen of Earth!** "

" **Rise!** "

" **Your magic is ineffectual against my Lord's power,** " Black Hand stated, " **But the ones that have lived beyond death like you Spectre; you must be moved out of our way if the universe is going to finally find silence, darkness and peace,** "

A Black Lantern Ring flies onto the Spectre's finger, "NO! No, I will not be used! I am the Spirit of Vengeance! I am the SPECTRRRRRRRE!"

"We still have time to holds, Stranger?" Blue Devil asked the man that stands outside of life and death.

"No," the Phantom Stranger just says as they watch the Spectre grow in size as the power of the Black Lantern adds to his power.

" **I…** **I want Hal Jordan BACK!** " shouted out the Spectre.

"Didn't think so." Blue Devil just replies back.

 **-Omake-**

A Black Lantern Ring first to the center of the Earth. It goes to the body of the First Born with Kurama still in his chest.

" **First Born of Earth!** "

" **Rise!** "

But before the ring could fly onto the finger of the First Born Kurama hits it away. The ring stares at the sword before trying again, but just like last time it was hit away. Black energy construct comes out of the ring to form arms. Energy constructs form around Kurama as it make arms. Both the sword and ring get into a boxing match.

 **-Author's Note-**

Yeah, the Blackest Night is here! There is some so much stuff happening that I'm jumping all over the place. I had fun writing this back this was one of the arcs I was looking forward to when I first started writing this.


	24. Dark Haven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **Dark Haven**

Green Lantern groans as he rolls off the broken Bat Signal. The first thing he notices is a pretty redhead sitting in a wheelchair. He uses the pretty redhead to focus the spitting headache that is trying to come on.

"Green Lantern?" Barbara asks since she knows John Stewart and Guy Gardner, but she doesn't know Hal Jordon that much.

"Ring. Power check," he asks his Ring. He looks over to Barbara. When Hal came back to Earth he made sure to do his homework and learn what changed while he was gone. He knows that Barbara Gordon was Batgirl before she was shot by the Joker. She later became Oracle to give Batman and the Justice League support when they need it.

" **Power levels at 47%,** " says the Power Ring

"Are you all right?" Jim asks the Green Lantern for he knows that even a hero doesn't walk away from landing on something like the Bat Signal without some scratches and bruises.

"All right enough. Sorry about the mess. You an send the bill to the Justice League. Attention: Martian Manhunter," while this is all going on the Flash is keeping Martian Manhunter busy.

"What happened?" Barbara asks while checking her computer as Hal sent her information on the situation. She goes over it and sends it to all Justice League members.

"Can we help?" Jim asks since something big might be coming.

"As a matter of fact, yeah," says Hal, "Can I borrow your car?"

 **-Hall of Justice-**

Harley and Naruto arrived at the Hall of Justice to see the damage from a battle. The one eyed blonde looks around to find any clues who was fighting. Fighting outside in front of the Justice League really isn't a smart idea because there is always a League member here. The Hall of Justice is more of a museum than anything else.

"I wonder who was fighting," says Harley as she kicks a broken bench, "I wonder where the Justice League since this place is kind of forbidden to attack,"

"What do you mean, Harley?"

"Well, when it was first built some villains decided to attack and the League didn't like that too much,"

"Who attacked?"

"Vandal Savage. When asked why he attacked, he said because he wanted too."

 **-Amnesty Bay-**

Aquaman overpowers Mera to place a hand on her chest to rip out her heart, " **Don't you want me back, Mera?** "

"I want you…" summon large amounts of water and forces Aquaman away, "OFF!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

" **You didn't have his child, Tula,** " says Dolphin with both her and Tula making their way over to Garth.

" **I would have,** "

" **But I did. I am what all the Aquamen lust after,** "

"I've seen the dead return before," says Garth as he pushes himself up, "Tricks, illusions, magic. My magic," summoning water and blasting Dolphin in the face that freezes over, "Can stop you, siren!"

Mira comes from behind and smashes Dolphin's frozen head to pieces, "No more singing!"

While this was going on Tula grabs Garth and throws him throw the window, " **You said Aquagirl and Aqualad would be together forever!** "

Dolphin grabs Mera's trident with the Black Lantern Power Ring shinning a dark light as her head regenerate, " **Are you angry with me, Mera? Or yourself?** " asks Dolphin

"Tula, if it is you, and I hope it is, fight this dark mysticism!"

" **Hope!** "

" **Yes, Garth,** " says Tula as she digs her fingers into Garth's chest, " **Hope for me. Hope for Atlantis. that's just what I've been waiting for,** " she manage to rip open Garth's chest and rips out his heart.

"GARTH!" yells out Mera as she cuts off Dolphin's arm.

" **Power levels 3.43%!** "

" **Welcome. All of you.** " said Black Hand for he knows what is happening all over the world.

" **Garth of Earth.** " A Black Lantern Power Ring flies around the Atlantean.

" **Rise!** "

"NO!" The Queen of Atlantis can't do a thing as the top of the lighthouse explodes in a blast of black energy.

" **Welcome back to the darkness,** " Mera lands on a car in a parking lot a few feet away, " **Welcome back to the peace. Welcome to the Black Lantern Corps,** " said Black Hand

" **Mera, we need you,** " says Tula

" **We'll share,** " says Dolphin as she hugs Garth for they are together once again.

" **Our family is here,** " says Garth for he is taking his place in the Black Lantern Corps.

" **Our son can be, too. You just have to come back,** " Mera stands while she is holding her arm, " **Mera!? Mera, do you hear your KING?! MERAAAAAAA!** " Mera doesn't listen as she runs into the fog that rolled in during the fight.

 **-Gotham City-**

The Flash is zooming around dodging all of Martian Manhunter's arm swings. They brought their fight to a chemical factory, " **Your thoughts are moving faster, Barry,** " says J'onn, " **You're trying to prevent me from manipulating them again,** "

"That's the idea,"

" **You can't run away from me,** "

"I'm not running away," Flash whirl his arms around throwing up water, "And I haven't been mixing and matching all these chemicals for fun," Flash speeds around his dead friend, "Do you know what carbon disulfide, hexane, and methanol all have in common?" Flash really doesn't ask anyone.

"I do," says Hal as he is holding a police portal car with a green construct, "They're all flammable. Flash Fact."

Green Lantern slams the portal car in the flammable chemicals that causes an explosion. Flash speeds around the fire and controls it so it doesn't spread out. The fire is forced up into the air so it doesn't cause any damage to the surrounding buildings. The intense flames is like a furnace of hell. They know the weakness of J'onn because Flash has been friends with the Last Martian for years, and Hal knows about Martian weaknesses because of his Ring.

Flash appears next to Hal leaning over as he is a little tired from take, but an energy bar can't cure that, "I provide the fuel, you provide the spark. I know it's tough for you, but thanks for the following the plan,"

"The plan didn't include me getting thrown into the Bat Signal,"

"You've always been good at improvisation,"

"It's in my utility belt,"

"Well, it doesn't take a detective to see thse two grave robbings aren't a coincidence. Think your fellow officers can shed any light on a Black Power Ring?"

"I still can't get through to Oa. Whoever's behind this knows facing someone like J'onn is going to throw us off our game. Temporarily,"

"You think this is an isolated case? Or do you really think there are more empty graves and Black Rings out there?"

"I'm guessing, yes," says Hal for it would make sense for there to be more than more of those Rings.

"When the fire dies down, I want to recover J'onn's remains and take them back to Mars. He deserves better than being desecrated like this. The Martian Manhunter was the heart of the Justice League,"

" **Heart, Barry,** " says J'onn through the thick smoke, " **I have no heart,** " the smoke clears to reveal J'onn along with Hawkman, Hawkwoman, the Elongated Man with his wife holding onto him, and Firestorm are standing behind him as they too will be joining the fight, " **I gave my heart to the League,** "

" **We all did, J'onn. And I'd say it's your turn to return the favor, fellas,** " says the Elongated Man

" **We'll help them, won't we, Ralph?** " questions the Elongated Man's wife

" **Radical!** " shouted out Firestorm, " **I call dibs on the Flash!** "

Hal Jordon can say when he first joined the Green Lantern Corps he was told that overcoming fear wasn't a problem. But none of them told him about facing against about death.

 **-New York City, Columbia University-**

Jason sits on his bed and signs, Gehenna is sitting behind him as they are spend time in Jason's dorm room, "Gen, I can't go to the movies. I have to get back to studying,"

"But you've been studying all night, Jason," Gehenna wants her boyfriend to rest for a bit.

"And I still have to memorize the chemical formula for fire retardant. What if there's a hug inferno somewhere?"

Leaning over onto one arm, "Whenever you obsess over your flashcards that means something's bothering you,"

"It's nothing," Jason lies

"You barely said anything at dinner,"

"I didn't feel like talking,"

"Can you talk now? Please?" Gehenna has been concern about not just her boyfriend, but her partner.

"Gen, I just started college. You're barely out of high school. I'm not ready to get engaged,"

"What? But how did-"

"When we're supper heroing around, our minds are linked. And you thoughts about marriage and a family are so strong I can't help but hear them,"

"It's just I like you so much, Jason. And since I met you, everything's been so great. It's hard not to think about our future,"

Jason looks to the side as he does too, but his mind is more on the present then the future, "And I want one too. I do. But right now, I'm just trying to get through chemistry 201,"

Biting her thumb, "If my thoughts are bothering you… If it's better for us… Maybe we shouldn't be Firestorm anymore." Gehenna ready doesn't want to make things awkward between them when they have to fight and save lives. That's when their Justice League communicator goes off.

 **-Gotham City-**

Flash drips and dodges as the Elongated Man stretches out trying to tie him up, Firestorm creating a large fire to block him off, and Martian Manhunter chasing him Barry.

"Do you have worms in your ears, E-Man? I called dibs on the Flash!" shouted out Firestorm for he was the one that wanted to fight the Flash the most.

" **The Scarlet Speedster and the Stretchable Sleuth have been pals since the world famous Elongated Man cracked his first case, Matchstick! If anyone's tugging on Barry's heartstrings it's gonna be me!** " stretching out to make another grab World's Fastest Man, " **C'mon, Barry! Give your old ductile pal a hug. And before you say it, I'll say it; you were right. Going public with my secret identity way back when? Not the best idea I ever had. Was it, Sue?** "

" **Oh, Ralph, don't worry you bouncy little brain. Everything worked out for the best.** " said Sue for she is just hanging out in the back.

Hal flies around making shield and mace constructs to block Hawkman's strikes with his mace. The Green Lantern keeps an eye on Hawkwoman as well for she can take him from behind.

" **I'd rather be spilling Green Arrow's blood, but I'll settle for your pompous ass, Jordon,** " grins Hawkman for he takes another swing at the Green Lantern.

" **Make him use his willpower, Carter. Make Hal fight back,** " says Hawkwoman as she takes a few strikes at the Green Lantern.

"Damn it! This is going nowhere!" cursed out Hal

" **Spill it, Barry! Seeing me? What are you feeling? A little fear? A little hope?** "

"Whoever did this to you crossed one hell of a line!" shouted out Barry with him passing through Elongated Man's stretched out arms.

" **Oh! Anger! I LIKE IT!** "

Elongated Man stretches out creating a circle with the Flash punches the limbs an opening for Firestorm.

" **I can't believe I didn't notice this before, Flash, but you're a lot like Professor Stein,** " stated Firestorm, " **You're both boring old dudes who know all about chemicals and gigawatts and junk. I hate thinking too hard about stuff that sucks, but right now I don't have a choice. there's a big empty spot in my head where the Professor used to hang. I've got a vacancy that needs to be filled,** " grinning evilly if one looks hard enough, " **How about you be my new nerd brain, Flash?** "

"The Ronnie Raymond I knew might've made less than average grades, but he never saw Professor Stein as a human database," spoke out the Flash as he did just in time with him moving his body so fast that Firestorm passes right through him. Because the dead hero was trying to rip out the Fastest Man's heart out.

" **Hey, I got a B in P.E. Once!** "

Flash catches Firestorm's wrist to take a better look at his hand. He sees the Black Power Ring on his finger, "You want to try an experiment, Firestorm? Let's see what happens when I take this Black Ring off."

And that was the Flash did. He takes the Black Ring off Firestorm's finger. When he did black energy spills out of the dead hero with him yelling out in pain.

" **Power levels 50.32%!** "

" **He will rise, invader! And there is nothing you can do to stop it!** " spoke out Firestorm with the Black ring going back onto his finger.

"Hal! The Black Rings have grown roots into their bodies like plants," stated Barry as he watched it just happened right in front of his very eyes.

" **We're all connected, Barry. Including you!** " shouted out Martian Manhunter as he comes behind the Fastest Man in the World.

"They reform if they're damaged. Their power levels sound like they're increasing," Barry starts to list things out loud, "Any more ideas on how to stop them?"

"None at the moment!" he grunts out as his shield breaks from Hawkman's mace.

"Then I guess we're all in the dark," Ray makes an appearance by growing in size with a nasty left straight to Hawkman's face. He looks worst for ware for his suit is ripped. He has a black eye too, "I hate being in the dark!"

"Ray? Where did you come from?" asked Hal since he hasn't seen the Atom throughout the whole fight.

"I jumped through the phone line to Carter's hoping to have a little heart to heart. He took it literally. I shrunk down into his Ring to get a better look. It's nothing like yours, Hal. The Ring has the same porpous structure as bones. Or dark matter; the anatomy of the universe. It's laced with microscopic wormholes that are channeling some kind of energy to who knows where… Who knows why," he looks over to the Green Lantern, "Why did these things go after Carter and Shayera first? My best friend is dead, Hal. And I don't think he's coming back this time."

 **-Hall of Justice-**

"So what do you think, Harley? Naruto asks his wife, "What should we do? I'm drawing blanks here,"

"You sure don't shoot blanks," she quickly fires back to her husband

"Really? Really? A sex joke? I didn't hear you complaining," Naruto actually can't believe that Harley would say that.

"What?" she says like it shouldn't matter, "You're the one going around with several kids. You have Boruto, Himawari, Lucy, and Rose. There isn't a fifth kid running around is there?" Harley is giving Naruto the stink eye. She isn't holding this against him. She loves all of Naruto's childern.

Naruto doesn't say a thing because of Hypsiple may had a child with him two years ago, "I don't," Naruto lied, "Any kids I have from now on will be from you, if you want,"

"I can't," says Harley but when she didn't hear anything from Naruto she looks over to him, "Taking a bath in a vat of acids doesn't mean sun shines and rainbows. I was lucky to had Lucy when I did. Your little swimmers are something else."

Harley didn't wait for she takes her bat and takes a swing at the front doors. The glass breaks easily with the crazy blonde walks through the broken door. Naruto is just stunned that his wife did this, but he should of known. They walk through the empty place with no one there. Then one of the Zeta Tube come online with Firestorm walking out of a bright light.

"Hello?" Firestorm asks with his voice echoing throughout the Hall of Justice, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Someone turned on the emergency signal, Jason," Gehenna says while she is inside Jason's head, "Who do you think it was?"

"They used Aquaman's code,"

"Aquaman's dead," they both know that Aquaman died a year ago. They both wonder who could be using his code, "This is totally creeping me out,"

"Yeah, me too." Jason turns to see several monitors are playing showing dead heroes and villains wearing Black Lantern Rings causing mayhem and chaos. Even the military around the world is trying to do something.

"Jason? What was that?"

He didn't get to say anything because Mera thrusts her trident at Firestorm. He barely steps out of the way as he quickly grabbed the weapon from causing anymore harm.

"Aquawoman?"

"No. Not Aquawoman. Mera," that is one thing Mera hated when she came to the surface world. People called her Aquawoman because of her husband.

"You triggered the signal?"

"Yes," she still remembers how to call over members of the Justice League, "You? You're the new Firestorm?"

"The dead are rising Jason! You heard it! You saw it on the screens!" Gehenna tells her partner

"Will you lower the volume, Gen?" Gehenna can be a bit loud at times when times didn't call for it.

"Whoever's in there with you; tell them to calm down," said Mera, "You can't panic. You can't let yourself feel anything,"

"Why?"

"Because of those things out there. I ran from them. I was forced inland, when I kept focused and centered they had trouble following me. They're like sharks, Firestorm. You splash in the water, they'll sense it and then they'll consume you,"

"Wh- Who will?" Gehenna is trying to not to panic, but it really isn't helping.

"Who will?" Jason asked but he may already knows the answer.

"The dead," Mire just answered the two.

"Well now," this caused the three of them to jump, "This is something I wasn't expecting when we've arrived here," Naruto and Harley steps out of the shadows, "Hello,"

"You're Deathstroke and you're Harley Quinn," Mera knows of the two. Naruto Uzumaki the second Deathstroke and just like the origin gave the Justice League so much trouble. And Harley Quinn the Joker's former girlfriend.

"That's Harley Uzumaki now," Harley said to the Queen of Atlantis.

"Why are you here?" Firestorm asks the assassin

"We know what is happening. Death, one of the Endless came to me and asked to end the Blackest Night." Nharuto explains to the two heroes.

Mera knows what Naruto was talking about. The Endless are the most powerful beings in the whole universe. She learned about them will she was learning magic back at her home. Firestorm heard of the Endless, but doesn't really understand the full story behind them.

 **-Gotham City-**

Green Lantern and Flash are starting to see that fighting the Black Lanterns aren't getting them anywhere so they decided to make a run for it. The Atom is sitting on Green Lantern's shoulder for the ride.

"Ray? Ray, stay with us," called out Hal making sure his friend doesn't fall off.

" **Let's see what happens when I turn the air around you into gun power,** " Firestorm yells out with him causing more explosions he is causing.

"We've got to regroup, Hal. Let me zip us out of here," Flash says with him staying ahead of the explosions, "Get out bearings. Clark and Donna, Wally and Jay,"

Laughing and grinning at the destruction the fiery undead hero is causing, " **Yeah! Your friction lights that right up!** "

" **We were never really tight, were we, Hal?** " the Elongated Man as he wraps around Green Lantern, " **Don't think I didn't catch you scoping out Sue when she was wearing a skirt,** " turning and grabbing Ray before he could jump off, " **And you, Ray. You're not looking me in the eyes. What's wrong? You still feel bad about what Jean did to my lady, don't you? Worst yet, you still feel bad for Jean. She was a terrible person, Ray. She left you. She murdered my wife,** "

" **Compassion!** "

"It was," grunting out in pain as Elongated Man put him under the pressure, "An accident,"

Sue came up to Ray with her hand out, " **Jean brought along a flamethrower just in case. She knew what she was doing,** "

" **Compassion. It's so hard to find in this society, isn't it, Bun?** "

Sue shoves her hand into Ray's chest, "But a little bit can go such a long way."

But before she could do anymore damage Indigo-1 appears in a flash of indigo light hitting Sue with her staff. The staff goes through Sue's body that causes a heavy amount of damage.

"Nok klek," said Indigo-1, "Munk," separating Sue's body completely.

Munk comes crashing down and hitting Sue's head with his staff, "Klek octa roq?" he blasts Sue's Black Ring with his Indigo Ring, but it doesn't do a thing.

"Lekora lek lek," said Indigo-1

"What's she saying?" Flash asks Hal

" **Unable to translate language no recognized,** " said Hal's Ring which it should be able to translate since it has the most knowledge in the universe.

Indigo-1 hits Hawkman with her staff and then blasts Firestorm with a blast of indigo beam of light.

" **Will!** "

"Nok," the Green Lantern symbol appears over Indigo-1's forehead before blasting a green beam of light out of her staff. It destroys Elongated Man's hand along with the Ring.

" **Connection severed!** "

Elongated Man's body breaks apart and disappears. Sue who saw the whole thing yells out, " **Ray. Feel it. Feel bad for me!** " she didn't get to do a thing because she was blasted with a green beam of light.

" **Connection severed!** "

A green construct wraps around Ray and brings him over to where everyone else was located. An indigo barrier surrounds everyone.

"Ker qur. Nok." said Indigo-1 before they are teleported away from the Black Lanterns.

 **-Hall of Justice-**

A purple barrier appears behind everyone at the Hall of Justice. Flash rushes over to Mera.

"Flash?"

"Mera? Are you all right?" he can say that he has been worried about the Queen of Atlantis since her husband and son died.

"Those things killed Garth," she loss a good friend who followed her husband with faith beyond anything one could ask for.

"Aqualad?" Flash is having a hard time believing what he is hearing.

"They killed Garth and he became one of them,"

Ray drops to his knees, "They did the same thing to the Hawks,"

"Ray?" Hal doesn't know what to do for his friend. He really wants to help, but doesn't know how.

"I can sense your empathy for others. You have spent much of your life in subatomic isolation in an attempt to unlock the secrets of the universe for the benefit of your kind," Indigo-1 softly explains to Ray, "Our light desires to heal you," she places a hand on Ray's shoulder with an indigo aura surrounding the hero.

"You speak English?" Hal asks

"When we wish to, Green Lantern,"

"Loro klek," Munk says as he looks around the museum.

"Yes, they collect a great many possessions," the leader of the Indigo Tribe says as she too looks around.

"Who are they? The Purple Lanterns?" Firestorm asks since most of the Justice League doesn't really know much about the other Lantern Corps

"Though we discard names as we discard everything associated with individualism, you may call me Indigo-1. I am chosen leader of the Indigo Tribe,"

"You were right, Hal. You've got a lot to catch me up on," Flash said to the Green Lantern.

For seven hundred years, the universe was nothing but blinding white light.

"Were do I start?" Hal said out loud.

"The beginning seems necessary," Mera told everyone since the beginning to a story would be helpful.

"Beginning, meddle, and end would be nice," Harley jumps in the conversation, Think about the backstory!"

Indigo light surrounds Indigo-1 as she powers up, "The beginning? In the beginning the universe belonged to the Darkness; and then there was Light. For seven hundred years, the universe was nothing but blinding White Light. Then the Darkness fought back and the White Light was splintered. Every sentient being born from the Light contributes to its Emotional Spectrum. Our state of being adds to its respective light. And it can be collected and condensed into power. Today, the Red Rage all life feels is harnessed by an ancient enemy of the Guardians of the Universe; Atrocitus and his pack of Red Lanterns. The Orange Light of Avarice has been claimed, like the lives of the Orange Lanterns, by the obsessive and gluttonous Larfleeze. The blinding Yellow Terror is wielded by the renegade Green Lantern Sinestro and his self named Corps. The Balance of the Spectrum and the Essential Light of destroying the Black Lanterns shines in the hands of the Green Lantern Corps. The glow of the Blue Hope is on the verge of extinction, kept alive only by the undying faith of Saint Walker and a handful of others. And the Violet Throes of Love empower the Star Sapphires, who attempt to convert all to their way of being."

All the while Indigo-1 is telling this her staff is pulsing with indigo light that is showing all of this to everyone in the room.

"My Tribe maintains the Indigo Light of Compassion, which sadly remains elusive to most beings. Today, the Darkness fights back again. It's begun an assault on the Corps. Their homeworlds are under attack by the Black Lanterns,"

"You say like the Darkness is a bad thing," Naruto says with him grabbing everyone's attention, "Death is part of everything in the universe. Trying to stop death is like trying to stop a baby from crying. I should know, I've tried both. The only thing that the Black Lanterns is use the dead. The dead should stay dead because Death doesn't like that."

Indigo-1 was has been staring at Naruto the whole time can see the different colors of the Emotional Spectrum surrounds the one eyed assassin. She can see that the emotions surrounding the assassin are balance. Their in harmony which is extremely rare.

"So the dead are invading the Corps homeworlds… But why are they invading Earth?" Gehenna asks really no one since she is inside Jason's head.

"I believe it is because you and your kind have halted endless threats against the universe," Indigo-1 turns her head to Firestorm and addresses Gehenna this of course shock both Jason and Gehenna.

"You can hear me?"

"And the Black Lanterns are not the invaders in this war. We are the invaders. We are the trespassers, but we bring goodness, we bring life. It is a shame so many d not live it well," the leader of the Indigo Tribe explains as life is thrown away so easily.

"These Black Lanterns aren't really them," Flash tells Firestorm since both he and Hal fought several of them before they came to the Hall of Justice.

"Aren't really who?" Firestorm had to ask since he hasn't seen any of these Black Lanterns yet.

"Ralph and Sue. J'onn and Ronnie. They came back as Black Lanterns,"

"Ronnie Raymond?" Firestorm couldn't believe what he heard. Ronnie Raymond have came back as a Black Lantern, "He's out there too?"

"Barry's right. When Ralph was turned to ash, Sue had no reaction." Hal saw how Munk and Indigo-1 attack and destroy Ralph and Sue didn't bat an eyelash with her husband dying a second time.

"But that thing knew everything Arthur did. All the pain he endured because of Atlantis," Mera explains about how her husband acted and talked.

Naruto looks over to Harley and can tell that she is moving around, "You're afraid that the Joker will return?"

Biting her lower lip, "Yeah… If the Black Rings are bring the dead back, then he'll come back too,"

He reaches over to holds his Harley, "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you,"

"You don't have to. I'm not some little flower; that's Rose. Besides, I'll be the one to kill him. But what I'm worried about is your mother, Nar. She may come back," Naruto tighten his grip on his wife at the thought of his mother coming back.

"Maybe the dead aren't wearing the Rings. Maybe the Rings are wearing the dead," Ray thinks about how the Black Lantern Rings work, "Maybe the Rings are some sort of advanced organic computer that download their memories becoming some sort of… of simulator program to attack us. But why?"

"They feed off emotion. Those that rise do so to elicit such a response," Indigo-1 explains how the Black Lanterns work.

"But we can stop them. You did. You channeled Hal's Power Ring," the Atom seen how both Indigo Lanterns used the Green Lantern's power to destroy Ralph and Sue.

"Green Light reinforced with another such as ours, will neutralized the Black Rings and leave them susceptible to conventional damage. Once destroyed, the Ring initiates a feedback, which renders the Black Lantern inert. The more shadows of the Emotional Spectrum shining together the stronger the light," she brings her staff cover to show the others, "That is why we have come to you Green Lantern. Together, the seven corps can replicate the White Light of Creation. Together we will e capable of locating and destroying the source of the Black Rings. You have personal connections to the most powerful members of the five remaining corps. Such as Carol Ferris,"

"Carol? What about Carol?" Hal quickly asks since he still very much love her.

"She is once again the Star Sapphire. She is on Zamaron,"

"Then we're going to Zamaron first!"

"Hal, hold up!" Flash quickly rushed over to his friend to stop him, "If we need a Green Lantern to take apart these black ones, we need you. John, Guy, and Kyle aren't here,"

"Until then, find Alan Scoot. And anyone else who can wield light. The Ray. Halo. Maybe they can do some damage," Green Lantern lists off others who could help those on Earth.

"We need more than that. Death is literally sweeping across the Earth,"

"Death is overrated,"

"Mey, Mera just watched Aquaman orchestrate the murder of Aqualad. Ray was nearly skewered by one of my wife's best friends. don't just tell me death is overrated. Tell Mera! Tell Ray!" Flash can't believe what he just heard what Hal just said about death. About how he is just going to leave them to help others when he is needed here more than there.

"I didn't mean it like that,"

"Tell you father," Flash isn't going to stop about this.

"Barry, don't go there," Hal tries to stop Barry from going further.

"I have to get through that thick skill of yours somehow,"

"What am I supposed to do? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help us get everyone we can together. Help us with a plan of attack before you fly off. Power Rings; green or yellow or aqua blue. This is your arena. I can't believe after everything you've been through, after the destruction of Coast City and your possession by Parallax and after clawing your way up from the absolute bottom to get your life back. You haven't changed. You still fly off half cocked. You still live every day like it's your last,"

"And since you've gotten back you've been living every day like it's your last," said Hal for he knows how Barry can be, "The Fastest Man alive was always late because he stopped and befriended the people he saved. He spent hours meticulously analyzing a crime scene so he could find justice for a victim that didn't have any. He slowed down and rejoined the rest of us every chance he got. You're running nonstop because you're afraid it'll be taken away," Hal made it so if Barry was going to make him remember what he did as Parallax, then he'll throw it right back at Barry.

"You're right, Hal. I am afraid to lose it again. But I learned the hard way, after everything the Reverse Flash did when he brought me back, I need to slow down. For myself. My family and friends. Iris. Wally. You. I missed a lot of good times we could've shared while I was away. And a lot of bad times we could've helped each other through," Flash places his hand on Hal's shoulder, "This is one of them, Hal. This is why I'm back. Let's both slow down and figure out a plan."

Flash knows that things changed since he's gotten back from the Speed Force. He knows he has to be there for everyone that is important to him.

"You're right, Barry. I'm-"

But Hal didn't get a chance to say anything as the Black Lanterns break through the ceiling.

" **We're baaaaaaack!** " shouted out the dead Firestorm

"Nok nek nek klek?" Munk said to his leader

"Nok. We must go,"

"Hey! Wait a second!" Hal didn't get to finish because Indigo-1 waved her staff which created a purple bubble with them teleporting away, leaving the others behind.

" **One wall of hydrochloric acid, coming up!** " Deathstorm blasts and transmute the walls into glowing green acid.

Firestorm blasts the acid and transmute it into harmless snow, "Or not!"

" **Snow? This time of year?** " Deathstorm flies over and grab hold the living vision of himself, " **Who's in there with you, Jason? It's not the Professor, is it? Or Firehawk?** " he learns forward, " **Let's take a peek!** " Deathstorm forces Jason and Gehenna to separate with him grabbing hold of Gehenna since she is the closest, " **Ooo. Who's the chick?** "

"JASON!" yelled out Gehenna

"Gen!"

" **Jen? As in what? Jennifer? Jennifer's a cute name for a brainy chick,** " Deathstorm mocks the both of them,

"Leave her alone!"

" **You really traded up from Stein, Jason,** "

"I said leave her along!"

Jason leaps towards Deathstorm and uses his connection to the Firestorm Matrix to combine with Deathstorm. The connection was successful, but he doesn't become the body of Firestorm, but the mind.

" **Welcome aboard, Urkel,** " stated Deathstorm

"Gen!" Jason tries to gain control of the body but can't. He even tries to leave Deathstorm but can't as well.

" **Don't try and port out of my gasp, honey. You can't. We're bonded,** "

"Let her go!"

" **You feel that, right, dude? You hands are my hands now. You touch everything I touch. You see everything I see,** "

"Ja- Jason!?"

" **Fear!** "

" **So after you stole the Matrix from me, why'd you share it with this girl? Had to be to get in her pants,** "

"Jason, please. Please help me," Gehenna pleased for her life.

" **She doesn't seem so smart to me,** " Deathstorm mocking not just Jason but Gehenna as well since he doesn't see anything special about her.

"Don't you hurt her!" Jason tries once again to gain control over the body.

" **I'm not hurting her, Jason. We are. And what do you care? Do you care? Why? You're smarter than her, aren't you? You got a lot of things rattling up in there. Formulas and junk. So if you're the mind and the body of the new and improved Firestorm; what do you need this doll for?** "

"Jason? Are you in there?" tears are running down Gehenna's face as Deathstorm's hand is starting to burn her face, "J- Jason?!"

"Here Gen! I'm right here!"

" **She can't hear you,** " Deathstorm simple states

"Fuck you!"

" **Ah, come on. Gimme a good compound. Something simple. what's the chemical formula for table salt?** "

"I'm not giving you anything!"

"JASON! WHERE ARE!?"

" **You ever see Ghostbusters? Great flick. Remember at the end with the marshmallow man? They couldn't keep their minds blank either,** " Jason tries with all his might but he still thinks what the formula for table salt, " **Yeah! Na Cl is table salt! See now. Was that so hard?** "

"No! Don't do this. Please, Ronnie!"

" **You're scared, but how scared are you? SHOW ME!** "

Deathstorm's hand glows bright blue as Gehenna's face starts to turn into salt, "No! No please! It hurts!" Gehenna cries out in pain as this should be happening.

" **You know that long life you wanted with your boyfriend? Guess what, sweetie? That's not happening,** "

"GEN! I want a future together! I want us to be!" but Jason didn't get to finish because Gehenna turned completely into table salt statue, "Love you, Gen! Can you hear me? I lo-"

" **Bitchin'!** " Deathstorm shoves his hand into Gehenna's chest with it coming out the other side holding her heart.

" **Power levels 56.56%!** "

" **Flesh!** "

" **Flesh!** "

" **Flesh!** "

" **Flesh!** "

" **Flesh!** "

" **Flesh!** "

" **Flesh!** "

" **Yeah. You loved her, nerd. Oh, you're angry now, Jason? Go ahead and yell. I'll take that too. Yeah. I'll burn through everything you've got 'til there's nothing left.** " Deathstorm stands over Gehenna's broken body as it falls apart into pieces.

" **Power levels 56.57%!** "

" **Power levels 56.58%!** "

While Mera was fighting Hawkwoman, while Flesh and Atom are fighting Hawkman and Martian Manhunter Black Lantern Rings fly through the hole made by the Black Lanterns from earlier. Naruto comes behind Hawkwoman to kick her but a chain wraps around his waist and throws him into a nearby wall.

" **Naru-chan! What have I told you about attacking from behind?** " says a very familiar voice. A voice that the blonde hasn't heard in a long time.

Naruto stands up to see his mother, Kushina Uzumaki standing there. Her once beautiful red hair is now pale red with grays running down it. Her skin is deathly white and sunken in. She is wearing a Black Lantern Ring that shines a black light around both a chain coming out of her back and a black energy construct.

" **You should always make sure you attack to kill from behind,** " stated Kushina

"M- Mom…?" he didn't want to believe that his mother have become a Black Lantern.

Harley sees what's going on and takes a swing at her mother-in-law. But Kushina's chain wraps around Harley's bat and rips the weapon right out of her hands.

Turning to her daughter-in-law, " **I'll have a little talk with you in a little bit, Harleen Quinzel. But right now,** " Kushina turns to her son, " **I have some catching up to do with my little boy!** "

Naruto couldn't do a thing as his mother overwhelms him. He couldn't harm her. Harley knows that Naruto couldn't harm his mother because he still thinks the world about her. She rushes over with her sledge hammer and hits the undead Amazon away.

" **Power levels 56.59%!** "

" **Man, you're like a never ending battery. This rules!** " Deathstorm shatters the glass wall the separates them from the graves of the dead villains. The Black Lantern Rings fly through the graves and fly onto the dead's fingers.

" **John Monroe of Earth!** "

" **Arthur Light of Earth!** "

" **Maxwell Lord of Earth!** "

" **Crystal Frost of Earth!** "

" **John Ravenhair of Earth!** "

" **Alexander Luthor of Earth-3!** "

" **Rise!** "

" **Come on, guys. There's a few left upstairs!** " Deathstorm told the others because he is using the knowledge from Jason.

 **-Coast City-**

Black Hand walks through a graveyard in the middle of the night with it raining overhead, " **They cannot escape my Lord. They will not.** "

" **Power levels 93.55%!** "

" **Let there be light. Sparked the beginning of the war. Our Blackest Night will end it. Even the brightest of lights will be blown out.** "

The time draws near. The time for the end to come close draws near.

 **-Hall of Justice-**

"The Indigo Lanterns claimed we would only be capable of neutralizing the Black Rings with a Green Lantern. And yet they teleport Hal Jordon away?" says Mera as she defends against Hawkwoman

Atom jumps and leaps and doges Hawkman's mace, "I guess they prioritized, Mera. From what Indigo-1 said, they need Hal to rally together the other corps, locate the source of the Black Rings," dodging another mace swing, "And pull the plug!"

"Which means our job is to hold the fort until the lite-brite brigade do their thing. The fort being Earth. We need to get clear of here and make sure everyone's up to speed,"

"Easier said, than done!" shouted out Naruto as he continues to dodges his mothers chains, "We need weapons that can harm the Black Lanterns! Do you think if we somehow connect to them on an emotional level they'll become dead again?" Naruto asks because he can't fight his mother. This is a fight he'll lose every time for sure.

"I don't think that will happen," Atom stated, "I tried that with Hawkman more than once,"

"I wished that were the case and so many of our foes would be resting once more," Mera would of loved that were the case. If Arthur could be put back to rest if she could of talked him into the redhead would of loved that with her whole heart.

"Where's Firestorm?" Flash asks since he has heard the flaming hero for sometime.

" **Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Cool, right?** " Deathstorm appears behind the Flash along with the dead villains that's been brought back to life, " **FLASH!** "

The Flash moves with speeds that shouldn't be done inside as he creates a hole that leads into the kitchen. The Scarlet Speedster makes sure Mera, Atom, Naruto, and Harley aren't hurt from the back daft of his speed.

" **Don't go running away yet!** " Deathstorm blasts and transmutes Flash's suit into acid, " **With Jason on board, I can transmute organics!** "

" **Power levels 93.88%!** "

" **Willpower now, Jason? Pfft, it's useless banding heads with me, but I'll take it. Now where were we, Flash? I think I was about to take your braaaiiins! But I just got a new one, so give me your heart! Heart! Heart! HEART!** "

But just then the flames on top of Deathstorm's head burns bright white with him leaning forward. The half of Deathstorm's face is restored like it was alive.

"Jason?" Atom asks since they didn't know what happened to him shortly after the fighting started up.

"Keep your distance, Atom! I… I can't…"

"My God. He's fused with Ronnie," Flash couldn't believe what he is seeing before his very eyes.

"Ronnie killed her, Flash. The bastard killed my girlfriend with my own hands, he-"

" **And next I'll turn the Professor's brain into water and watch it spill out of his ears! Let go of the wheel, dude! Let go NOW!** " roars out Deathstorm from inside Jason's mind.

"I can hear a v- voice in the Black Ring. It wants… Barry Allen… You have to outrun it. It's coming for you too. For all of them you need to get out of here!" you need to evacuate Earth!

" **You take shotgun, geek!** " Deathstorm steals back control from Jason once more.

"NO!"

" **Because I'm driving!** "

Behind them Aquaman comes bursting through, "Mera. What have you been doing behind my back?" he asks

"Arthur!"

"Stay here!" Atom quickly shouted as Flash whirl his arms around to keep Black Lanterns at bay.

"I don't stay,"

"Just keep them back, Barry!" Atom jumps on the telephone that's hanging off the hock, "For three more seconds," he looks at everyone, "Take a deep breath and hold on tight. I've been tinkering with my size controlling belt, but I haven't done this before,"

"Done what?" the Queen of Atlantis doesn't like the sound of what Atom is telling them.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Hello? Hello? If you can't talk-" the operator didn't get to finish because Flash, Atom, Mera, Deathstroke, and Harley Quinn come out of the telephone wires. Atom has been working on his suit to change the size of other people that travel with him. It worked, but he can't do that again for sometime.

 **-Gotham City-**

"Listen to those screams of horror," said Scarecrow, "I want to feel it too,"

" **Fear!** "

" **You don't deserve a savior who sacrificed as much as I did to protect your corrupt and misled lives,** " says Azreal as he stabs a man with his blade, " **You don't deserve Azrael!** "

" **Power levels 95.44%!** "

Scarecrow calmly walks through the frightenpeople as they run for their lives, "I want to feel the terror, but I'm immune to it, you see. I used my Fear Gas, oh, one too many times," Azrael stares and growls at the Scarecrow, "I scare people, but nothing can scare me. Nothing…"

" **Power levels 95.45%!** "

"Nothing but the Batman." The Scarecrow doesn't fear anything because of the years his Fear Gas became nothing to him. Those that breathed it in so much becomes immune to it. Or those the have conquered their fears.

 **-Metropolis-**

You know the saying that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Luthor followed in his father's footsteps. He went and fought against Superman several times. He even lost his hair just like his father.

"Not just them rising anymore, it's us too. I got verification from the Cheetah that the formerly deceased Doctor Polaris just ripped the heart out of the new one," says the voice over the intercom

"The new who?" Luthor types on the screen which causes the locks to power up.

" **Security levels six activated.** " stated the computer.

John Nichol. The new Doctor Polaris. He was a member of our Society and my chief source of intel of the Blue Beetle,"

"A tragic loss, I'm sure,"

"It was for business, Luthor!"

"Mr. Luthor, Calculator. I'm tired of you people getting too comfortable with me. Another example; your invading one of my personal labs with this call. No one has this number,"

"I get paid because I have all the numbers. Even yours,"

" **Entries four. Five and six sealed.** " stated the computer.

"Do you know how many people my father and I've killed over the years? If the dead are rising, I'll have my own problems. And to be thoroughly honest, I'm sick of you and he rest of those delusional scabs hugging the edges of my greatness as if somehow we were all on the same time," Luthor cuts the line for Calculator, "We're not,"

" **Sub-lab nineteen secure.** " stated the computer.

"As far as I'm concerned; it's every man for himself." he looks at all the people his father and he killed over the years. Luthor worked in the shadow working for his father and made sure the company was always going forward.

 **-Washington D.C.-**

"Only the dead with emotional ties to people like us are rising. The rest are staying in their graves," stated the Flash since only those with powers and ties to heroes and villains have been rising, "At least that something,"

"So is this headache," Mera rubs her head trying to end this headache. She doesn't want to do that again.

"It's more like brain freeze," Atom stated because that's what it felt like more than a headache.

"I didn't even have ice cream!" Harley moans out for some ice cream now. If she was going to have a brain freeze, then she wants some ice cream.

"We'll get some when this is all over," Naruto tells Harley who jumps him and gives a big kiss.

"You four need to find Alan Scott. See if he can thin the undead herds while I play Paul Revere, really the troops and find someone who can help free Firestorm,"

"Our phone lines are overloaded. What's going on out there?" one of the operators called out.

"My wife and son are at home. What do I do?" another operator asks.

"Tell them to stay indoors and keep calm. Tell everyone who calls in to do the same thing. And tell the the Justice League is on this," Flash tells all the telephone operators for now is not the time to panic.

"The Justice League isn't on anything yet, Barry," Atom gets close so no one can hear his name,

"We need to get Superman and Batman," Mera stated for they need the heavy hitters here right now.

"Right now you two are Superman and Batman,"

"What?" Harley says out loud, "I know Batman very well since I've been doing this business! And Mera, you are no Batman! Maybe Batwoman if you were into woman," it was no secret that Batwoman is into woman.

"I think Flash met I'm suppose to be Superman, Harley," said Mera for she has powers that are natural so if anyone wold be Batman it would be the Atom.

"Harley, I know what I'm talking about. Besides, if anyone's Batman it would be me!"

"Back at hand. No, we're not. I'm a fish out of water here, Flash,"

"You've never been comfortable in Atlantis either, Mera, but that didn't stop you from defending it,"

"Barry-"

"You both know more about what's going on than anyone else," Flash turns to Atom, "I know you've been through a lot, Ray, with Jean and Sue. I know you shrank down and disappeared afterwards. But I also know you cam back. You're here. And, sorry for the pun, pal, but it's time to grow the hell up and be the Atom again," Barry wants Ray to become the hero that he once was.

Mera sighs in defeat, "Arthur is gone. My son. Now Garth. I have nothing to fight for anymore, Flash. For you, it's easy to find something. You belong up here. You're not an outsider," she's lost so much in the last two years. Mera doesn't know how to go on.

"Are you kidding me, Mera? Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to slow down and even have this conversation? Or any for that matter? You both might feel like outsiders right no, but let me tell you something; the Justice League is made of outsiders. The only one of us who didn't worry about fitting in was Hal. He let the rest of the world fit in around him. We've got a plan of action; protect out planet until Hal and the Corps shut down the source of the flying dead. So right now, God help me for saying it, and if you ever tell him I'll deny it, we need to act a little more like Hal. We need to run in, take charge and kick ass like we were born to. And Ray? Mera?" Flash grins at both Ray and Mera, "We were born to,"

Nodding her head and looks over to Atom who is on the phone, "Agreed, Atom? Atom, what are you doing?"

"Dialing up Mr. Terrific and routing the call through one of his T-Spheres. He'll be with Alan Scott. One more long distance jump for all of us,"

"See you as soon as I can. And good luck." and like that Flash races off to spread the word.

"I really wish one of us could fly," the Queen of Atlantis looks over to Naruto, "Who was that woman that you were fighting? It looked like you knew here?"

Sighing with a heavy heart, "That was my Mother. She's been dead for several years. She was the one that wanted me to show how the Amazons truly are."

Mera heard about Naruto and how he showed the world how the Amazons of Themyscira raided, raped, and killed the fishermen on ships. Atlantis never really had that good of relations with the Amazons, even if they do worship the same Gods. The redhead knows what it is like to fight against someone who you couldn't fight against.

Harley came up to Mera and places a hand on the Queen's shoulder, "I'm sorry about your lost," Mera can tell that Harley really means it, "If something were to happen to Naruto or Lucy…" her jaw tightens at the thought with her eyes watering a little, "I won't know what do to,"

"Lucy? You have a daughter?"

"Yes, she's only a little of a year. With her around I fear so much. How about after this I bring Lucy and we have a small chat?"

Mera smiles at this. She would love that, "Thank you, Harley. I would love to meet your daughter,"

"You've reached the mobile office of Michael Holt. Leave a message at the beep." says the message

"He's not answering,"

"Just means the re-entry will be a little more turbulent. Do yourselves a favor and try to keep your eyes open this time, everyone. Flying through fiber optics and being beamed from satellites across Earth puts on one helluva light show." simple stated Atom as they disappeared into the phone.

 **-Author's Note-**

Vinland Saga is going to be made into an Anime! YAY!


	25. Darkest Hour

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **Darkest Hour**

Chaos run rampart in the streets of Manhattan as heroes are fighting against undead villains. Damage, Atom Smasher, and Alan Scott are the heavy hitters with them on the front lines in this fight. While other heroes protect and move the innocent people out of harms way.

" **You anger burns so bright, but you project on to everyone el-** " Sandra Knight also known as Phantom Lady didn't get to finish because Damage uppercuts said Black Lantern in the face.

"For, I don't know. The seventh time! Shut your rooting face!" shouted out Damage

" **You think your maligned profile was a casualty of war, Damage? At least you made it out alive,** " said Human Bomb as he is causing explosions.

The Freedom Fighters were a group of heroes started up during World War II to fight against the Nazis. Even after the war ended the group stick around to protect America, but it wasn't until a few years ago when all, but Damage of the Freedom Fighters were killed. They were brought back by the Black Lantern Rings.

"They keep repeating the same thing over and over," Damage didn't like to keep hearing what his old teammates kept on saying.

"And you keep blowing up the Freedom Fighters only to watch them stitch back together," Atom Smasher says while he throws Black Condor across the city.

"What else am I supposed to do, Atom Smasher? Not even Mr. Terrific has an idea of what's going-"

And just like that one of Mr. Terrific's T-Sphere explodes with the Atom, Mera, Naruto, and Harley all jumping out and landing. Naruto didn't waste anytime as he swings his sword cutting through the Ray and Firebrand.

"A little more turbulence?" Mera really doesn't like going through telephone lines. Harley helps Mera stand on her feet as she too is feeling the turbulence from traveling through the telephone lines.

"Sorry," Atom lands on Atom Smasher's shoulder, "And sorry for that T-Sphere, Mr. Terrific. I'll have the League reimburse you later,"

"Atom?"

"Atom?"

"Do me a quick favor, guys. Point me to Alan Scott." Ray had to get to Scott as quickly as possible.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Flash lives up to his name for he is traveling across the world as top speed. Flashes of lightning and streaks of crimson are left behind. Protecting and fighting the Black Lanterns where and when he could.

"This is the Flash," said the hero over the communications for the whole entire Justice League, "If you're receiving this, chances are you already know what we're up against. Black Rings have descended on Earth and are raising our friends, family, and enemies for the dead," the Outsiders are fighting in Gotham as they teamed up with several villains to fight against the dead, "But these Black Lanterns are not them. And they are not unstoppable. Green Lanterns and his Corps have set out to destroy the source behind these Black Rings," the heroes of Star City fight and protect the people there, "That leaving us here to protect Eath until he does. These things are attracted to all kinds of emotional outbursts positive and negative. So first things first, keep your emotions in check," the Titans at Jump City defend their city with all their might, "Secondly, when exposed to intense light their Black Rings become vulnerable. Trick is; from a Green Lantern's Ring. But some of you out there might be able to weaken the Rings enough with your own light to destroy them. We're asking all of you able to shine! Do it as brightly as you can!"

 **-Coast City-**

" **Light is everything to them.** " Black Hand is standing in the dark rain staring at his family's workplace.

" **Power levels 97.77%!** "

" **Especially in the end. But the tunnel of light they see? It leads to where they least expect; the Guardians' ultimate lie,** " the dead man raises the skull that he's been carrying around, " **It's hidden here, beneath the dead.** "

" **Power levels 97.79%!** "

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Barry?"

"Wally?" Flash hasn't had time to talk to Wally when this all started.

"Got your message and spreading the word,"

"Titans are ready to fight too, Flashs. Where should we go?" asked Changeling who once was known as Beast Boy. Changeling became the leader of the Titans when Nightwing left to defend Bludhaven.

"Whever there's trouble, Garfield."

 **-Manhattan-**

"My Ring doesn't exactly operate like Hal's, Atom. It's not connected to that battery out there on Oa. It's its own power source," said Alan Scott, the First Green Lantern, "But here goes nothing."

Alan's Ring was once a Green Lanterns Power Ring that came to Earth. The Ring once belonged to a Green Lantern named Yalan Gar, who was favored by the Guardians of the Universe that they removed the yellow impurity from his Ring; which the Guardians deliberately placed in all Green Lantern Rings to limit their power and could be removed at their discretion. However, Yalan Gur abused his power and interfered with the inhabitants of ancient China. The Guardians then substituted a weakness for wood that allowed the local peasants to successfully attack and mortally wound Yalan with simple wooden clubs. Yalan flew into the sky and raged against the Guardians. His body burned in the atmosphere, becoming the green metallic meteorite that unltimaley became Alan Scott's lantern. Yalan's spirit also possessed the metal, promising death in his rage and life when he realized his mistakes. When Alan received the lantern, the spirit directed Alan to create the Power Ring and persona of Green Lantern, complete wit the Ring's weakness to wood.

"Yeah, Alan. Nothing!" called out Power Girl as she watches the green flames consume the Black Lanterns.

"It's keeping them back, but for how long? And what can the rest of us do?" asked Sandman

"Plenty." Mera drew in everyone's attention as she slams her trident down. The ground shacks then pipes underground bursts out from below. The pipes didn't hold well as the water inside them burst at high pressure hitting all the Black Lanterns.

"Water?" Damage couldn't believe what he is seeing, "What's she gonna do? Drown them?"

"You can't feel fear, Damage. That's just what they want," Atom said as he lands on Damage's shoulder.

"I'm not afraid, Atom. I was pointing out the absurdity of trying to suffocate the dead,"

"Meaning you're covering up fear with attitude,"

Turning to look at the Atom, "Why are you hanging on my shoulder?"

"You're Al Pratt's boy. Though to tell you the truth, I wasn't that aware of your father until after I took the name,"

"I don't wear this mask for the Atom. I wear it so I remember not to pull my punches like the rest of you,"

"I can get behind that!" Naruto says as he watches the green magical fires burn the Black Lanterns, "One would think you being a hero is the wrong profession,"

"I know that, but I chose this,"

"Because you're scared," Atom said for he's seen enough heroes act like this to try and cover up their fear.

"Well, after all of this, who the hell wouldn't be!?"

"Al?" Atom Smash looks over to his friend.

" **Don't listen to the little man, son. It's okay to be afraid!** " Damage's father, the original Atom Smasher jumps through the green magical flames punching Damage in the face.

" **Why would you burn an old friend, Alan?** " asked Dr. Fate

"Atom, it's not affecting them!" Mera shouted for they all watch as the Black Lanterns either jump or walk through the magical free flames and water.

" **It's nice to finally meet my boy,** " no one notices the Atom shrinking and goes into Atom Smasher's mouth.

No one but Damage, "Atom!? Where are you going?"

" **Rage!** "

" **Fear!** "

" **Love!** "

" **You're angry with me, aren't you? All those years and I never even bothered to play a game of catch,** "

"My dad never knew about me," powering up his powers.

" **Of course I did. I just didn't want you,** " they clash with both of their powers, " **You're trying to detonate your fists the same way I used to, but I can absorb your power, son. And if I can't get at your heart the easy way; I'll just blow you apart and pick through the pieces,** "

"Not if I restrain your Atomic punch with a little creative molecular jugging," the Atom showed just how scary he can be be using his powers. Growing to regular size, ripping and tearing through the undead Atom Smasher, "NOW STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"

"I don't know what to do," Damage has never seen the Atom do anything like that,

"I do. We do this your way, Grant. We beat them down again and again until it's over. Not for your father, but for the rest of the world. Think you can handle that?"

"Hell, yeah!" Damage can get behind that.

" **Hope!** "

Just then a hand comes out of Damage's chest that is holding his heart. Damage falls forward with Atom catching him.

"GRANT!"

" **Power levels 100%!** "

" **My sweet, sweet Ray,** " said Jean Dibny formerly known as Eclipso, Ray's ex-wife standing there holding Damage's heart.

"Jean…?" Ray couldn't believe that his ex-wife is here as a Black Lantern.

" **This will be twice I've turned your little world inside out.** "

 **-Coast City-**

A pain unlike anything that Barry had felt in his entire life rocks through his whole entire body, causing him to stop just outside of Coast City.

" **Power levels 100%!** "

"What… What is that?" Barry asks himself, "That voice."

 **-Space Sector 666, Planet Ryut-**

On the surface of the planet Scar floats in front of a large Black Lantern Power Core with the other Guardians of the Universe floating around her with black energy connecting them.

"This light awaits."

" **Power levels 100%!** "

 **-Coast City-**

"Wally. Bart. Change of plans. Tell everyone to get to Coast City pronto!" Flash runs into Coast City, "I feel something!"

 **-Space Sector 666, Planet Ryut-**

The ground shacks as five large fingers rise out of the ground. The fingers lift up the Black Lantern Power Core off the ground. The power surges around both the fingers and Core.

" **Transporting! Space Sector 2814!** "

 **-Coast City-**

Flash races through the city and see Black Hand standing in front of his home, "Black Hand?"

The house explodes in a blast of energy. The ground rips up. This causes the Flash to lose his footing. Rising up out of the ground is the Black Lantern Power Core with Scar and the rest of the Guardians of the Universe.

" **Flesh!** "

" **Flesh!** "

" **Flesh!** "

" **Flesh!** "

" **Flesh!** "

" **Flesh!** "

" **Flesh!** "

" **Flesh!** "

" **Flesh!** "

" **Flesh!** "

" **Flesh!** "

Black Hand who wasn't moved by changed of the ground as the Black Lantern Power Core rises out of the ground, " **Nekron. Rise.** "

Flash watches as black energy bursts out of the ground. From the ground a black lantern comes out, then a hand that is holding the black lantern. A blade comes out of the black lantern black as the lantern itself. As more of the lantern rises it is shown that it is a staff, no; a scythe.

"Hal… Where the hell are you?" Barry asks out loud.

" **Coast City,** " Black Rings float around the being as he fully rises, " **Rise,** " the Black Rings drive into the graves and like a horror movie the dead rise from their graves, " **Barry Allen. You owe me your life. You all do.** "

Nekron stands there wearing a black robe with his wither and sunken in chest. The symbol of Black Hand on Nekron's head and as a belt for his robes. The black lantern on his scythe shines a light that feels like death is waiting for anyone that looks directly into it.

 **-Space Sector 666, Planet Ryut-**

 _The Blackest Night will descend upon us all._

 _Without prejudice or mercy. Without reason._

 _The Seven Corps will fall. As will the universe._

 _Back to a place devoid of Light. Or Emotion of Life._

The only two Guardians that weren't on Oa when it was sacked Ganthet and Sayd meet with the Lanterns of all the corps meet up.

"The Black Lantern is not here," was the only thing Ganthet said as the planet is dead. Not just of life, but as though Death made its home here.

"The Black Lantern is not here," mocks Sinestro, "A remarkably astute observation, Ganthet,"

"This hole is empty. there's nothing worse than empty!" Larfleeze sits on the ground holding his lantern.

"Where is the Black Battery, Guardian Slime?" growls out Atrocitus for he is trying with all his might from killing the two Guardians that right in front of him.

"Say it, Red. don't spray it," Carol said for Atrocitus spit on her when he spoke.

"I sense the Guardian who betrayed us is within the Black Lantern's presence," said Ganthet as he tries to locate the Black Lantern.

"We can take us to her. And together we can destroy the Darkness behind this," Sayd said as this may be the only chance they have to win against the Blackest Night.

"Then let's all shut up and light up!" Hal summoned his lantern with the emerald green light shining out of it. The other do the same as they summon their lanterns as their lights shine out.

" **In fearful day, in raging night,**

 **With strong hearts full, our souls ignite,**

 **When all seems lost in the War of Light,**

 **Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"**

" **Power levels 100%!** "

Saint Bro'Dee Walker; a saint from the planet Astonia who becomes the recipient of the first Blue Power Ring after he aids his people in finding hope despite their sun's approaching death. Saint Walker aided Hal Jordan and the other Green Lanterns after they were ambushed by Atrocitus and his Red Lantern Corps.

" **In blackest day, in brightest night!**

 **Beware your fears made into light,**

 **Let those who try to stop what's right,**

 **Burn like my power, Sinestro's might!"**

" **Power levels 100%!** "

Thall Sinestro; an anthropologist from the planet Korugar who was specializing in reconstructing the ruins of long dead civilization when indoctrinated into the Green Lantern Corps by the Green Lantern Phrohl Gosgotha, who crash landed in one of the ruins and died giving his Green Power Ring to Sinestro, advising him to us it to defend himself from a Weoponer of Qward who pursued the Lantern. Taking Gosgotha's post, Sinestro became one of the greatest Green Lanterns alongside Abin Sur because of his desire for order, which eventually led him to the idea of secretly becoming a dictator on Korugar. However, this rule over his own planet was exposed to Sur's successor, Hal Jordan, who was helping him stop an attempted Khund invasion on Korugar. As a result, Sinestro was brought before the Guardians and banished to Qward. There, he plotted his revenge by allying himself with the Weoponers of Qward who created a Yellow Power Ring for so he can face and outnumber the Guardians and the Green Lanterns as the leader and namesake of the Sinestro Corps.

" **In brightest day, in blackest night,**

 **No evil shall escape my sight,**

 **Let those who worship evil's might,**

 **Beware my power,**

 **Green Lantern's Light!"**

" **Power levels 100%!** "

Hal Jordan, the first Green Lantern from Earth. You know and you love him.

" **With blood and rage of crimson red,**

 **Ripped from a corpse so fleshly dead,**

 **Together with out hellish hate,**

 **We'll burn you all, that is your fate!"**

" **Power levels 100%!** "

Atrocitus; a struggling psychologist from the planet Ryut who survived the massacre executed by the Manhunters on his sector with four others who teamed up with him to form the Five Inversions, a terrorist cabal ben on the destruction of the Guardians of the Universe.

" **For hearts long lost and full of fright,**

 **For those alone in blackest night,**

 **Accept our ring and join our fight,**

 **Love conquers all, with violet light!"**

" **Power levels 100%!** "

Carol Ferris; the vice president of Ferris Aircraft, former love interest of Hal Jordan, and previous bearer of the position; Star Sapphire. After employing Jordan for a time as a pilot with Ferris Aircraft, he claims he cannot be near her without being with her. As she does not date employees, he left to resume his career in the United States Air Force. Due to her heartache over Jordan's absence, a Violet Power Ring was sent to tell her she has the potential to be the most powerful member of the Star Sapphire Corps. The Ring also tells her that, by leading the Violet Corps, she will be in a position to protect Jordan during the War of Light; hearing this, she accepts the invitation.

" **Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur,**

 **Natromo faan tornek wot ur,**

 **Ten Lantern ker lo Abin Sur,**

 **Taan lek lek nok, Formorrow Sur!"**

" **Power levels 100%!** "

Indigo-1; once known as Iroque, Sur's greatest enmey, who is responsible for the death of his daughter. She became the first person to convert to the Indigo Tribe.

The only one that didn't say his oath was Larfleeze, "Eh?"

Larfleeze; billions of years ago, Larfleeze belonged to a small guild of thieves which stole a number of artifacts from the planet Maltus, including a mysterious box supposedly worth an entire star system to the right buyer. In retaliation, the Guardians of the Universe sent their Manhunters to pursue them. Those that escaped discovered a map belonging to the Guardian Krona that told of treasure. The guild followed the map into the Vage System to the planet Okaara. There they discovered a temple, inside of which was a Power Battery containing the Orange Light of Avarice. Feelings its power speak to them, the criminals fought amongst themselves for it. Eventually the Guardians and their Manhunters found them, however, because of its proximity to Larfleeze and the others, the Guardians could not get within reaching distance of the box.

The Guardians and Manhunters who tried were incinerated by the Orange Light of Avarice. Fearing the power of the Orange Light, the Guardians offered the two surviving guild members, Larfleeze and Turpa a deal. In exchange for the mysterious box, the Guardians would trade the Orange Light with two additional conditions. First, as long as the Orange Light remained within the Vega System, the Guardians would agree not to interfere with it. Then secondly, for the safety of the others, only one of the two thieves would be allowed to keep the Orange Light for themselves. Why the Guardians were desperate to get the box back because it contained the fear entity Parallax. Agreeing to these terms, the two guild members fought to the death for the right to own the Orange Light, and Larfleeze emerged victorious.

"What are you waiting for, Larfleeze?" asked Sinestro for he can't believe that one of the strongest Lanterns had to be Larfleeze.

"I'm hungry," says the Agent Orange

"Again?" Carol can't believe that the Orange Lantern is hungry again because she'd seen him devour a large meal not too long ago.

Sayd floats over to Larfleeze, "You vowed to assist us against the Black Lanterns in exchange for a Guardian, Larfleez. I have pledged to sacrifice my freedom and serve you once we eliminate this Darkness,"

"I want more than you, Guaridian. I want a feast! A planet wide banquet all to myself! I wish to swim in lakes of grape liver jelly and morsmorsh fizz! Promise me that too, Guardian, promise me or I'm taking my Ring and going home!"

Growing angrier by the second, Let me kill him!" roars out Atrocitus with blood coming out of his mouth.

Sinestro crosses his arms, "A plausible solution. We can follow the Orange Ring to whatever glutton it latches onto next," the Yellow Lantern agrees with the Red Lantern for it would be easier to do that.

"This is not his fault, Sinestro. Larfleeze's hunger is an affliction. He suffers because of the Light he wields," Indigo-1 tells this to the Yellow Lantern for she seen how the Agent Orange works before.

"I bet if I shoved that Lantern down his throat he'd charge right up!" grows out the Red Lantern.

Saint Walker kneels down to Agent Orange, "Your attack on the Blue Lanterns is forgiven, Larfleeze. As long as you are within the vicinity of my Blue Light, you will feel no hunger. All will be well,"

"Mmm, yes. The hunger fades," he can feel it working as the old alien doesn't feel as hunger anymore, "But I could go for some dessert," and it's back.

Growing tried of this Hal had a green energy construct grab Larfleeze by the head and does what Atrocitus said her would do. And force his head to his battery.

"Here's the cherry on top!"

"Yow!"

" **Power levels 100,000%!** "

"The Rainbow Rodeo's locked and loaded, Ganthet. So where'd this big bad Black Lantern go?"

 **-Coast City-**

Flash is running around dodging the dead left and right like a bad zombie movie. The dead tries to claw and grab the Fastest Man alive to turn him into one of them.

"What you've done to my friends and these poor people has gone way beyond sacrilegious!" Barry believes the dead should stay dead. To rest in peace.

" **Your death was the first, Barry Allen of Earth. And your rebirth the last. So says Nekron,** " said said entity of Death.

Black Hand leaps into the fray and clothes line him, " **It's instinctual for people like you to fight against the Darkness, Flash, but dying is inevitable. We age because we aren't supposed to be here,** "

"So you went through more than a wardrobe change since I've been gone. What's your story, Black Hand? Beyond spewing philosophical nonsense?"

The Flash was slammed into the ground, " **I'm happy now, Flash. I'm dead. Like you were,** "

Seeing the skull that Black Hand is carrying, "Where did you get that skull from?" Flash grabs hold of the skull only for pain to flare through his entire body.

" **Emotional tether manifested!** "

The dead behind Flash grabs hold of him and pulls him away. The Scarlet Speedster stares at the skull in fear. For he saw whose skull that is, "Wh- Where did you get that skull!?"

"Don't worry, Flash. I won't disturb your body. You aren't my type," Black Hand aims his Black Ring at the hero with black energy bursting out of the Ring as it powers up.

"I'd hate to know who is!" races in Wally West, Kid Flash.

Flash uses this chance to escape from the dead and race besides Wally, "Nice of you to swing by,"

"So one Green Lantern baddie,"

"One giant skeleton guy," using their speed to destroy the dead, "One freaky Guardian," race pass Scar who tried to grab them.

"And a Black Lantern in a pear tree. I'm guessing this si what made the skies go pitch black?"

"I'd blame the one who switched the battery on, Wally. He calls himself Nekron,"

"Kyle mentioned a Nekron before. Some kind of alien entity that's able to animate the dead. Looks like he got an upgrade,"

"Along with Black Hand. I feel like I need a show just listening to him,"

"The bad guys have changed since the days I was the kid to your Flash. Now I'm the Nightwing to your Batman,"

"You're the Flash to my Flash, Wally. The more the merrier. But on top of the grim reaper and his Halloween troupe, we're got seven million people clawing their way out of their graves. So tell me you're not the only one coming,"

"We don't have a Flash Corps to back us up, Barry, but we're got plenty of friends."

Standing before them is all the members of the Justice League and the Titans that could come and fight right here in Coast City.

 **-Mamhattan-**

" **Grant Emeron of Earth!** "

" **Rise!** "

"STOP!" Atom grab hold of Damage's hand and tries to take the Black Ring off of Damage's hand, "Leave the kid alone!"

" **Damage was misunderstood like I was, Ray. No one ever believed in him. Not until you came along tonight,** " Eclipse frees Damage from Atom as the black energy is bursting out of his body. " **And what glimmer of hope you ignited in him tasted so good,** " she licks her non existing lips.

A torrent of water came and takes off the top of Eclipse's head, "How about a little something to wash it down?" Mera was the one that commanded the water.

Naruto cuts Damage in half, but just like the other Black Lanterns it didn't do very much, "This is getting us nowhere!" he yells out with him cutting another Black Lantern in half, "We have to find the source!"

"Where would the source be? Didi said that it would start in the Hall of Justice," Harley knocks a Black Lantern's head off, "Four!"

Arms stretches out wrapping around Atom, Harley, Mera, and Naruto, " **Let's take a trip, Little Mermaid!** " somehow they start to shrink and fall into Damage's Black Ring, " **Under the sea!** "

"I love the Little Mermaid!" before Harley tries to slam her hammer into Eclipse's head.

 **-Coast City-**

The heavy hitters of the Justice League takes the lead for they have the heroes who can take the hard blows and keep going. The Titans are more the back up, but they still know what they are doing. Superman is flying around using his heat vision to burn through the living dead with Superboy destroying any of the dead that dodges the heat vision.

Donna and Cassie Sandsmark use their lassos and gather the dead so that Superman can burn them with his heat vision. It was strange at first when Cassie came into play a little over a year ago. This was around the time when Donna came to the Justice League to be their new Wonder Woman, Cassie joined the Titans with several people pointing out that they have the same abilities. Donna meets with Cassie to learn that her father was Lennox who was Zeus's son. When that came out that they are related through the same Pantheon the new Wonder Woman decided to take Cassie as her side kick. Donna even went as far as to take Cassie to Themyscira to visit Diana to see her aunt.

Impulse races over to Barry and Wally, "Wally! Grandpa!"

"Call me Barry or Flash, Bart. Grandpa makes me feel old," having his grandson in his time does make the Fastest Man Alive feels old.

"I'm your grandson from the 31st century. You are old. So I've got good news and I've got bad news. What do you want first?"

"The goods news!" called out Barry

"The bad news!" called out Wally

"Sorry, Wally. Seniority wins. Good news is; no one's really sure how or why, but when the Black Lanterns try to take Dove's heart,"

"Dove? Of Hawk and Dove? I thought they were both dead," that's what Barry thought for he was still alive when they both died.

"There's a new Dove, Barry. A girl," racing together for Impulse to explain some more, "When the Black Lanterns try to take Dove's heart, she lights up like a roman candle and burns them up. And they don't come back,"

"So somehow Dove's tapping into the White Light the Lanterns were talking about. Let's get her front and center,"

"The Titans are already working on that!"

Dove just walks through all the fighting as White Light washes out of her destroying the living dead that try to come close to her.

" **Connection severed!** "

Hawk and Dove; two heroes Hank Hall the original Hawk and Don Hall the original Dove were given powers by the Lords of Chaos and Order. Dove representing reason and nonviolence and Hawk representing force and agression, they complement one another and find a state of balance in order to effectively combat evil.

While saving a young boy who was being attacked by th Anti-Monitor's Shadow Demons. The creature that killed Dove came from behind while he was saving a kid from a falling building and Hawk was too far away to intervene. Hawk continued on his own, but without Dove to restrain him, he became violent to the point where many superheroes considered him nearly as much trouble as the supervillains.

Sometime later Dawn Granger became the second Dove when she received her powers while attempting to save her mother from terrorists. This Dove, while considerable more aggressive and self confident than Don, this Dove fights mostly defensively, preferring to out think and remain in control of her opponent. She also heals quickly and cannont revert to Dawn if her wounds or some other condition would be fatal to Dawn. They managed to hold their own against the Lords of Chaos creation called Kestrel.

During their time together a villain from the future comes and attack both Hawk and Dove by the name of Monarch. It was during this time when Monarch's identity was revealed as Hank Hall from the future. Monarch attacked Hawk and Dove and managed to murder Dawn in front of Hank, causing him to suffer the psychotic break, killing Monarch, and assume his villainous identity. He briefly became a recurring foe for Captain Atom before absorbing Waverider's time travel powers, subsequently changing his form and name to Extant.

As Extant, Hawk murdered several members of the Justice League; during a rematch however, Atom Smasher used the New God Metron's Mobius Chair to transfer Hall onto a doomed plane in place of Atom Smasher's mother; the plane exploded due to the terrorist actions of Kobra.

A woman in a coma wakens to revealing it was the presumed dead Dawn Granger. Dawn's death was revealed to be a hoax orchestrated by the villain Mordru, who was also revealed to have caued Hank's insanity that set him down the path to becoming Monarch and later Extant. Dawn later gained a new partner when her estranged and aggressive British sister, Holly Granger, was granted the mystical powers of Chaos, becoming the third Hawk.

Earlier Hank lures Holly and Dawn to a library with a trail of dead hawks and doves. A ruse by Black Lantern Hank Hill, he kills Holly Granger by ripping out her heart. A Black Ring then claims Holly's body and the two Black Lantern Hawks assault and torment Dawn. Eventually Dove goes to Titan's Tower for help, only to find it under attack by more Black Lanterns Titans. Holly and Hank catch up to her and resume their attack. When Holly attempts to rip out Dawn's heart, a blast of white energy radiates from her body, severing the connection between Holly and the Ring. Dawn then turns the light on the other Black Lanterns, destroying all but Terra, Tempest, and Hank. Dawn and the Titans joined the Justice League to battle the rest of the Black Lanterns in Coast City.

"Which leads me to the bad news. Donna Troy was bitten by a Black Lantern and she started getting sick,"

"You should've taken her to Doctor Mid-nite or S.T.A.R Labs," Wally said with him and the other racing towards Nekron.

"We tried Wally, but Donna said if she was going down, she was going down fighting. Um, where are we going? Is that the Black Lantern boss?" Brat just realized where they were heading.

"Don't stop running Bart. And don't focus on him. Focus on the aliens floating in the sky,"

"Who?"

"The Guardians of Oa. We might not have Green Lanterns to help, but we're got on step better if you're talking sheer power," Flash leaps up and grabs one of the Guardians, "We get them clear of this black goo and maybe they'll wake up and lend us a hand,"

Scar comes from nowhere and attacks Flash by cutting his back, " **They are ours to drain!** " puking up black goo onto Impulse to trap him with the other Guardians, " **These Guardians fight to preserve order in a universe that will never find balance,** " turns and pukes black goo onto Wally, " **The pendulum always swings between order and chaos. Between love and hate. Between life and death!** "

"You're getting a little pale for a Guardian," Hal and the other Lanterns arrived just in time as they all blast Scar, "You look like you could use some color,"

"You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this," Sinestro has for the longest time has wanted to kill one of the Guardians.

Scar who survived the blast from all seven Lanterns flies out of the smoke is several burns all over her body, " **LANTERNS! you will feed our Lord Nekron!** "

"You wrangler does not deserve the title lord," Saint Walker told the Guardian, "And you do not deserve to be called a Guardian,"

"None of them do!" Atrocitus pukes up the hot red blood as Saint Walker blasts Scar.

Larfleeze comes from behind and told hold of the Guardian, "A Guardian? I want this one! She's different from the others. And what's different is worth more!" Scar's tongue wraps around Agent Orange's throat.

"Hey, Larfleeze, I'd send that one back to the kitchen. She's overcooked," the other come and blast Scar with her body exploding.

Flash appears next to Hal, "Hal! You're late!"

"That's my line,"

"You know anything about this Nekron?" Flash had to ask his Green Lantern friend since he knows mostly what is happening in the universe.

"The Corps has faced him before. Some kind of undead creature who uses the deceased as puppets. But the Black Rings are new. No worries though. I brought the color coded cavalry,"

"There it is," Indigo-1 and the other fly over to the Black Lantern Power Core, "The central Black Lantern. We destroy the Lantern and we destroy everything connected to it,"

"What do we need to do?" Sinestro asked

"We must recreate the White Light that gave birth to life, Sinestro," the Purple Lantern holds up her ring, "It is the antithesis of the death powering the Black Lantern.

Everyone blasts and combine their energy to destroy the Black Lantern Power Core, "I think I saw this on a Saturday morning cartoon,"

"Me too." Hall had to agree Carol as this does remind him about a Saturday morning cartoon.

" **Guardians,** " Nekron finally spoke out as he watches Ganthet and Sayd blasts the undead so they don't attack the other Lanterns for they need to focus their attention on more important things, " **Your lie is about to be exposed.** "

" **Flesh!** " a Black Ring flies out of the Black Lantern Power Core.

"Whoa! Those things are fast!" shouted out Bart as the Black Ring zooms pass his.

"Cassie… It's too late… Where's D- Dove?"

Cassie helps Donna stand up on her own feet, "Donna? What's wrong?"

"I'm ch- changing… I'm s- seeing things." Donna can see a pink aura surrounds Cassie. She has to wonder if this is how all the Black Lanterns see.

" **Love!** "

"Is it just me or is this not doing a damn thing?" Hal asked out loud.

Black Hand holds up the skull that he has been carrying for the longest time, " **It is, Green Lantern. It's making Nekron stronger.** "

"Donna!" shouted out Wonder Girl as black energy starts to come out of the new Wonder Woman.

" **Joker of Earth.** "

Black goo comes out of the skull. The black goo recreates the skeleton with the Black Ring going onto a finger. The man that has been dead for several years finally come back. The man that the world wanted dead and was happy about it. The mad man is back.

" **Rise!** "

"My God. Joker?"

Hal have heard of the Joker and how he has been dead for several years now.

" **Emotional tether registered!** "

"Joker?" Superman didn't want to believe it.

"He's back?"

"Many of you died. But you came back,"

"Joker?" Green Arrow asks for he can't believe his eyes.

" **Emotional tether registered!** "

" **And though some have questioned why they escaped death, you all failed to realize you did not escape death. You are still connected to it. To me. I put myself between you and everlasting death. I allowed your numerous resurrections. You will help me expose the Guardians' greatest secret and return this universe to a place of quiet, dark order.** "

The Joker begins to laugh. The laugh that still haunt people's dreams. While the mad man is laughing black go comes out of his mouth with Black Rings coming out as well.

" **Flesh!** "

" **Buddy Baker of Earth!** "

" **Tora Olafsdotter of Earth!** "

" **Donna Troy of Earth!** " a Black Ring flies onto Wonder Woman's finger causing her even more pain.

" **Kal-El of Krypton!** " a Black Ring flies onto Superman's finger causing him pain.

" **Conner Kent of Earth!** " a Black Ring flies onto Superboy's finger causing him pain.

" **Bart Allen of Earth!** " a Black Ring flies onto Impulse's finger causing him pain.

" **Oliver Queen of Earth!** " a Black Ring flies onto Green Arrow's finger causing him pain.

" **DIE!** " commands Nekron.

Hal flies over and binds the Joker with a green energy construct, "That's enough Joker!"

Flash runs through those that now have Black Rings on as black energy is coming out of their bodies. Their skins become deathly pale for they can't fight off the Black Ring's effects.

" **You have served your purpose, Joker. Back to rest.** "

" **Connection severed!** "

Hal put up a shield to block the black energy as the Joker explodes leaving behind his skull. Those that gained the Black Rings have become full Black Lanterns.

" **The light awaits us!** "

A Black Ring flies and breaks through Hal's green energy construct, " **Hal Jordan of Earth!** "

A Black Ring flies behind the Flash as he runs around, " **Barry Allen of Earth!** "

"What just happened?" Carol asks as she blasts the Black Ring flies towards Hal.

" **Hal Jordan of Earth!** "

"A swarm of Black Rings is trying to take control of the living as well as the dead," explained Saint Walker as he too blasts at the Black Ring flying towards Hal.

Hal throws up a shield, "Not the living, Walker. The resurrected!"

" **Hal Jordan of Earth!** "

The Black Ring easily breaks through Hal's shield at the same time as three arrows go into his back.

" **Nekron gave us a stay of execution buddy, but our time is up. No more fighting over scraps of existence like we do. No more good guys or bad guys.** " Green Arrow explains as he watches Superman tackles Hal to the ground.

The reason why the Black Ring is chasing Hal is because he died while reigniting a sun. he was resurrected by Kyle Rayner and the Green Lantern Corps.

" **No more anything!** " Green Arrow comes from behind Hal to hold him down. Oliver died in a plane explosion and was brought to life. Donna was taking one of her trail and was killed by a demon. She escaped from the Underworld and found life again. Superman fell at the hands of Doomsday and then was revived by Kryptonian Technology.

" **Barry Allen of Earth!** "

While this is going on Hal has to think that death and resurrection were only part of the job. But it's something else as Nekron said he was the one that let them come back to life. If so, then you have to wonder that when this is all over will they keep coming back, or will they stay dead for good?

" **Come. I hunger.** " Nekron leads a horde of undead with the Guardians connected with black energy coming out of his scythe.

Sinestro, Larfleeze, and Atrocitus blasts Superman with none of them holding back.

"I've started the fire burning, Jordan, but a Green Lantern is the only one capable of the kill shot!" yelled out the Yellow Lantern

"I want the kill shot too!" Agent Orange yells out for he wants to be the one to do it.

"Finish Superman off before he kills someone. Namely you!" Sinestro really doesn't want to die here and now.

"No!" Hal flies through the horde of undead with the Black Ring still chasing him, "Superman's not dead Sinestro1 he can't be!"

" **Hal Jordan of Earth!** "

"If you're intent on keeping your Ring holstered, we might as well lie down and die!" shouted back the Yellow Lantern, "Contrary to Indigo's bright idea, we don't have the power to destroy the Black Lantern!"

Flash runs through the open graves with Impulse running after him, " **I knew there was something wrong about your return, Barry. I felt it because I'm just like you. I'm still dead.** "

" **Barry Allen of Earth!** "

Impluse gets in close and takes hold of his grandfather, " **You were the first lifeline Nekron created he kept you from truly passing on!** "

"Bart?"

" **Barry Allen of Earth!** "

"We came back because he wanted us to, but we belong to Nekron!" Kid Flash uses his speed to help Flash slip through Bart's fingers, " **Hey, Wally! When are you going to stop picking on me!?** "

"What happened to Bart? Is he?"

"I don't know, Wally!" he really doesn't but wants to know, "But protect him and yourself. I need to get rid of this tagalong!"

" **Barry Allen of Earth!** "

"Hal! Throw me a line!"

Flying in low, "What are you?" Hal didn't get to finish because Saint Walker blasted the Black Ring as Hal throws out a green chain at Flash who caught it.

"Just hang, on!"

"Hal Jordan of Earth!"

"Barry Allen of Earth!"

Hal makes the chain shorter to bring him close to his friend Barry as the Fastest Man on the planet goes faster.

"The Black Rings have new targets!"

"I notice!"

"And they're fast," Hal just wanted to add to this.

"I notice that too! But I'm faster!"

Using his speed to the fastest that he can go. Thunder cracks with lightning flying all over the place.

" **Connection severed!** "

" **Connection severed!** "

Both of the Black Rings fall harmlessly to the ground. And with a koom boom Flash breaks through the sound barrier. It took him several miles to slow down and come to a speed that Hal can fly next to the Scarlet Speedster.

"Without a cosmic treadmill, time travel is gusswork at best, but I was hoping it'd be enough,"

"Time travel?" this is the first time that Hal has heard this.

"Black Hand and Nekron reanimated Joker and used him to trigger an emotional reaction in all of us that the Black Rings latched on to. I ran us two seconds into the future to break it. As long as we don't jump out of our boots again, the Ring won't have anything to grab onto,"

"By why was the Joker the only Black Lantern that combusted on its own?"

"I don't know. Maybe Batman did something to Joker's body just in case he was ever brought back to life?"

"I wouldn't put it pass him," Hal decides to change and go back to what they were talking about, "If we stop this, do Superman and Wonder Woman die? Do we die, Barry?"

All what Barry does is turn and look at Hal, "I sure as hell hope not!"

 **-Unknown Location-**

" **You want to hate me so badly, but you can't, can you, Ray?" Eclipse says to her ex husband, "Even after burning Sue and breaking Damage's heart, you still can't bring yourself to feel anything but pity. Oh, sweetie. I love** **you** **!** "

"I would find that sweet, if I didn't do the same thing!" Harley says with Naruto wondering what she meant.

Boston Brand comes from behind and takes over the Black Lantern and takes over her body, "Come here often? And I you do, why?"

"Jean?"

"Just on the outside, short stuff. It's Deadman. I've been leaping into these Black Lanterns trying to learn a thing or two, which I think is doing some serious damage. To me. You, Fish Woman, the Lady Clown, and the Pirate being the only things still alive inside their network drew me right to you,"

" **Contamination detected! Rerouting!** "

"I c- can't stay in this bag of bones any longer, b- but you've g- got to get out of here and w- warn them. I can hear their directive. Like a whisper. Every Black Lantern in the universe… everyone one of them… is coming to Earth," Eclipse's tongue comes out of her mouth for she takes control back over her body, " **GET OUT, BOSTON BRAND!** "

Mera grabs hold of Eclipse's tongue, "Jean brought us here, Atom, but do you need her to take us out?"

"No!"

"Good!" violently rips not just Eclipse's tongue, but her lower jaw off.

" **RAY! Don't leave me like I left you! I love you, Ray! I'll always love you!** "

"GO! And don't look back!" yells out Mera and Ray just does that.

Atom flies through the blackness that connects all the Black Lanterns together with everyone holding onto him. While they all fly through it Mera asks out loud the one thing that was on her mind.

"Every Black Lantern in the universe? How many do you think that means?"

"I don't know,"

"I hate to say this, but if this is happening all over the universe then it is an untold number for all the lives that this is effecting," Harley was the one that said this, "The Lanterns are most likely the ones that turn first since they would be the first ones to try and stop this,"

Atom can see where the crazy blonde is thinking, "I hate to agree with Harley with this, but she's right. With so many Lanterns running around how are we going to stop it?" he turns to Deathstroke, "You said that Death one of the Endless sent you to help. Did Death tell you anything?"

Shacking his head, "No, just that hope will come when the darkness hour was here. Let's just hope we're not too long for ever we're going!"

 **-Outer Space-**

Flying through space with everyone single Black Lantern flying after him is John Stewart giving a message over open communications for anyone to hear him, "If anyone on Earth can read me! This is Green Lantern John Stewart! YOU'VE GOT INCOMING!"

 **-Coast City-**

"Whose Ring are we leaping out off?" Mera asked as everyone comes out of a Black Lantern Ring with Atom making them grow bigger.

"I saw one of the bacl holes flickering, like it wasn't working properly. I figured it might be one of its last," Atom saw they came out of Wonder Woman's Ring, "Legs?"

Mera quickly jumps in front of them and takes Wonder Woman on, "Atom! Stay down! I will hold her. Find the Flash!"

"You think you have the strength to face an Amazon, Altantian?"

"You Amazons always think your better than everyone else! It's high time that someone shows you otherwise!"

" **Rage!** "

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hal flies back to the fight and throw out several green energy constructs that destroy a Black Lantern that Sinestro cut in half.

" **Connection severed!** "

"You escaped the Black Ring?"

"We outran it," said Flash with him coming through.

"Too bad." that was all Sinestro said.

"What now, Hal?" Carol blasts a Black Lantern with the help from Hal as it severed connection. A green dinosaur is causing chaos behind them, "Even together we did nothing to the Black Lantern powering these things,"

"Because even toether we're a fraction of the White Light,"

"Green Lantern is correct," Saint Walker sees where Hal Jordan is going with this, "We may be able to unify to destroy a single Black Lantern, but Nekron himself…"

"Will require everyone channeling the Light of Life," Indigo-1 finished what Saint Walker was explaining.

"We need all our Corps to unite and use every beam we have o destroy the Black Lantern Battery,"

Indigo-1 turned to the Guardian, "My Tribe can gather them, Ganthet, but it will take time,"

Ganthet turns to Hal and with a wave of his hand the Ring flies off Hal's finger, "Then I will join this fight not as a leader removed, but as another living being fight for his life,"

"What are you doing?" Hal kind of needs that to fight.

"You Ring has been able to replicate itself before in times of great need it will again," Ganthet holds the flouting Ring with it making another, "I am Ganthet of Oa," the Ring flies onto his finger, "I welcome myself to the Green Lantern Corps! We can double our efforts to halt Nekron until the others arrive," green energy flows out of the Guardian for it has been a long time since he'd used the green energy from the Green Lantern Corps.

"Tell us how," asks Saint Walker for now it looks like things are turning for the better.

"Although you each wield different light, your Rings are all based on Oan Technology. And thus, unknown to you, they contain the same safeguard. According to the Book of Oa, the the Shadow of the Blackest Night, the Rings are capable of deputizing an individual for twenty four hours," Ganthet explains how their Rings can make more of themselves.

"You don't control our Rings!" roars out the Red Lanterns

Narrowing his eyes, "Nor do I wish to, Atrocitus, but as my last act as a Guardian; I've already triggered the process."

Blood like red energy comes out of Atrocitus's Ring, " **Scanning for Rage!** "

" **Scanning for Hope!** "

" **Scanning for Love!** "

" **Scanning for Fear!** "

" **Scanning for Compassion!** "

" **Scanning for Avarice!** "

" **Sentient located!** " the Blue Rings flies out and flies around Naruto, " **Naruto Uzumaki of Earth. You have the ability to instill great hope,** " it still flies around the blonde, " **Balance,** " it flies off, " **Barry Allen of Earth! You have the ability to instill great hope!** " the symbol of the Blue Lantern Corps appears in Flash's eyes.

Larfleeze tries to stop the second Ring from flying off, "On, no! No, you don't! get back HERE! I don't share with anyone! ANYONE!"

The Orange Ring flies around Naruto, " **Naruto Uzumaki of Earth. You want it all,** " just like the Blue Ring it circles around, " **Balance,** " and the Orange Ring flies off.

A Yellow Ring flies and circles around Naruto, " **Naruto Uzumaki of Earth. You have the ability to instill great fear,** " the Ring circles around, " **Balance,** " and the Yellow Ring flies off.

A Purple Ring flies and circles around Naruto, " **Naruto Uzumaki of Earth. You have the ability to feel great compassion,** " the Ring circles around, " **Balance,** " the Purple Ring flies off.

A Ring Ring flies and circles around Naruto, " **Naruto Uzumaki of Earth. You have great rage in your heart,** " the Ring circles around, " **Balance,** " the Red Ring flies off.

A Pink Ring flies and circles around Naruto, " **Naruto Uzumaki of Earth. You have great love in your heart,** " the Ring circles around, " **Balance,** " the Pink Ring flies off.

 **-Metropolis-**

The thick metal doors bend inward as the undead are breaking through. Luthor who is now wearing his father's power armor looks back at the thick metal door.

"They got here quicker than I expected. Faster than a speeding bullet. Ha!" he knows it's a bad joke but couldn't help himself.

The door is finally ripped opened as the undead floods in.

"I took your lives apart before. I can do it again!" he opens fire onto the undead, but there is too many of them.

One of the undead grab holds Luthor, " **Grandson! Your past has finally caught up with you!** "

The Orange Ring flies in and zips around him, " **Lex Luthor of Earth! You want it all!** "

Mine!" the symbol of the Orange Lantern Corps appears in Luthor's eyes.

 **-Gotham-**

A woman screams as a crow peaks at her. Scarecrow stands over her as he captured several people during the chaos and used his Fear Gas on them.

"What it it?"

"Oh, G- God! Oh, God, g- get it off of me!"

"What do you see?" he ignores the screaming woman as he walks over to his work lab, "What has my delicious Fear Gas shown you?" he holds up several beakers before throwing the liquid vision of his Fear Gas onto his face but it doesn't do a thing, "AND WHY WON'T IT SHOW ME!?" Scarecrow rips his mask, "I want to feel it too! But not even the undead can frighten me. I need him! I need to be hunted by the Batman!" Scarecrow grabs a pitchfork, "I'll leave you like a trail across the streets of Gotham! When the rows circle and feed, he'll come looking for me! I need it!"

A Yellow Ring flies into his labs and over to the man, " **Jonathan Crane of Earth! You have the ability to instill great fear! Welcome to the Sinestro Corps!** " the symbol of the Sinetro Corps appears in the Scarecrow's eyes.

 **-Coast City-**

Atom jumps and kicks a few undead away as he watches Black Canary hit Green Arrow away, "There they are. I've got to… Green Arrow? Ollie? Not Ollie too, please not him too!"

The Purple Ring flies over to Ray, " **Ray Palmer of Earth. You have the ability to feel great compassion. Welcome to the Indigo Tribe!** "

"Nok." was what Ray says as the symbol of the Indigo Tribe appears in his eyes.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A Red Ring and a Pink Ring flies over to Mera and Harley. During the fight Harley joined in as Mera was having a hard time fighting Donna.

" **Mera of Earth. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.** " blood comes out of the Queen of Atlantis' mouth.

" **Harleen Uzumaki of Earth. You have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphires.** " the symbol of the Star Sapphires appears in Harley's eyes with her looking over to her husband as she licks her lips. A shiver goes down Naruto's spine for he doesn't know if that's a good thing or not.

"Carol, why did the Ring go to Harley?" Hal asks the Star Sapphire.

"She's changed in the last few years, Hal. The once criminal is now a married woman. That lust in her eyes though are a little scary,"

"I feel sorry for whoever is her husband,"

No more worries, Hal," both Hal and Carol look over to see Flash and everyone else who gained a Ring, "All will be well." Flash says with a grin on his face.


	26. To Court Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **To Court Death**

Superman drags two of the unconscious Guardians of the Universe to line up with the other Guardians that are being dragged by other Black Lanterns.

" **You are the oldest living beings in our universe, thereby making your connection to the White Light stronger than any others. Yet you bury it as deeply as you bury your emotions. Like those on this world bury bodies,** " black energy is oozing out of Nekron as the symbol of his Corps has been drawn onto the ground by black energy, " **Why have you spent eons fighting so hard to protect life when you don't live it, creature? Why did you vow to guard the universe?** " he holds up one of the Guardians with his blade to said Guardian's neck.

"I… I do not remember…"

Just then all the Lanterns from the different Corps come and fire their light at Nekron and the other Black Lanterns.

" **Connection Severed!** "

" **Connection Severed!** "

Nekron just stands there as all those around his are released from their Black Rings.

"How shocking. Our beams are as useless against Nekron as they are the Black Battery. If anything, he's enjoying this," Sinestro chimes out as the light really doesn't do a thing to him.

"Not as much as me! FLY, MY MONKEYS!" Scarecrow creates several flying monkeys to attack Nekron.

"Nekron does not enjoy anything, Sinestro," Ganthet said with him continuing to firing his beam at the entity of the Black Lantern Corps.

"Neither do the Guardians. Not like my people once did," growled out Atrocitus

"I felt joy long ago, Atrocitus. And I had hoped to again. But it is not meant to be,"

"I want his scythe, Guardian! Bring it to me!" Larfleeze sees and wants that scythe that Nekron wields.

"I am not your servant yet, Larfleeze. Not until Nekron falls," Sayd said to Agent Orange.

"I'm used to being overlooked, but Nekron's not giving any of us a second glance," Atom said with him flying close to Hal.

"Because Nekron's nothing like the evil we eradicate day to day, Atom. He's not going to launch into a lecture and make this personal. It isn't,"

" **But it is to me, Lanterns,** " black barbwire wraps around everyone there, " **All my life I've watched others more beautiful and blessed,** " Black Hand holds up his Black Ring, " **Life favors some and ignores others. But our respective standings are irrelevant when it comes to death. In death, we are all equal. We are all silent and cold,** "

"Still believe all will be well, Walker?" the Red Lantern asks with hot blood napalm coming out of his mouth.

"Yes," Saint Walker spoke out, "And somewhere within you, Atrocitus, you believe that too,"

Black Hand takes a closer look at the Red Lantern, " **You? I remember you, alien,** "

"And I you, Earthboy. You are the doorway to the Black. I tried to end this a long time ago,"

" **Where is your heart!?** " Black Hand rips open Atrocitus' chest trying to take the Red Lantern's heart.

Hal makes a cross the flies over and hits Black Hand in the face, "His Ring is his heart!"

" **Don't be greedy, Jordan. You wer given extra time you didn't earn. And now you'll vanish into the same dirt your father and mine are already a part of it,** " spitting out black blood, " **Inevitable, every living thing would've died, many in horrific ways after horrific lives. I'm saving them from years of misery and pain,** "

The horde of the undead grab and drag Hal down, "Lift's not all doom and gloom, Hand! Unless you choose to see it that way!"

Black Hand grabs Green Lantern's face, " **Oh. Oh, I certainly do. Now it won't hurt much longer. So don't be afraid!** "

"What if we want to be?" Scarecrow asks with him rushing and piercing Black Hand with a pitchfork made out of yellow energy construct, "For the first time in my wretched existence I feel alive! You and your kind want silence? I want screams! I want you screams!"

Flying over and watches as Scarecrow ran Black Hand through, "Scarecrow?" asked out loud.

"What are you waiting for, Luthor? This is your chance to do something good!" yelled out Harley as she uses her strength to take hold of Black Hand's arms.

"Or think of it this way, Lex," says Flash as he runs pass by, "If you don't join in now you won't have a world left to feed your over sized ego!"

"This is my moment!" Scarecrow shouted out as he wants to have this moment. For the longest time Scarecrow had tired to find that right fear. That fear that wouldn't rest, a fear that the world would shack to its very core.

"No," the symbol of the Orange Lantern Corps appears in Luthor's eyes, "It's mine," Lex flies down to grab Scarecrow by the face, "MINE!"

"What the hell is Luthor doing?" Mera turned and only caught the tale end of what Luthor just did.

"He has succumbed to the Orange Light," explained Indigo-1

"Give me it, Crane!"

Larfleeze flies over and tries to stop the newest Orange Lantern, "Hey! Hey, you're not supposed to do that!"

"Give me your RING!" a wave of orange energy and light forces everyone away. With everyone away Luthor grabs hold of Scarecrow's arm and rips the Ring off of his finger. But before he could do anything about it a sword comes out of nowhere and cuts off his arm.

Standing over Luthor as he tries to stop the bleed is Deathstroke. Deathstroke's sword is a red glowing blade that pulses with untold power. This is the latest upgraded vision of his High-Frequency Sword. It took two long years to make this sword. While Naruto was in prison he had Wilhelm and Jack with the formula to the High-Frequency Blade Technology. Those are the only two people that Naruto can trust in the whole world with this technology so that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands.

 **-Upper Earth's Atmosphere-**

Flying at top speed with the horde of Black Lanterns gaining onto John Stewart. He takes a few pot shots at several of the Black Lanterns to keep them away, but they're still gaining.

"More Black Lanterns up here than people on Earth!" takes another pot shot, "I'm doing what I can to keep them busy, but I'm not going to last long. Hal? Does anyone read me?"

Even the Watch Tower is quiet for all the members of the Justice League is down on Earth; even the workers aren't up there for even they are down on Earth trying to help.

" **Reception sucks up here, doesn't it, Mr. Stewart,** " says one of the Black Lanterns, " **It's because I'm bouncing every Lanterns' S.O.S. to a little old lady's radio in Omaha,** "

"Air Wave?" John couldn't believe that Air Wave had became a Black Lantern.

There have been three different people who took the name Air Wave. The first one was law clerk Lawrence "Larry" Jordan had recently graduated from law school and was an intern at the Brooklyn District Attorney office. Noticing the rise of crime, Jordan decided to become a costumed crime fighter using technology, and used his interest in radio and electronics to create his equipment, including a cowl radio system that allowed him to listen in on police reports and special skates that enabled him to travel along telephone lines. He was accompanied by an outspoken parrot named Static, who occasionally aided him in battle. His superhero activities were noticeable enough for President Franklin Roosevelt to request his participation in the All-Star Squadron.

Larry Jordan retired from his career as Air Wave in 1948 and married his wife, Helen soon afterward. Their son, Harold was born as Jordan continued his research into radio wave conversion. Larry was later killed by a man he had once prosecuted as a district attorney. Joe Parsons was an escaped convict who took revenge by breaking into Jordan's home. Larry's costume malfunctioned as he tried to protect his family and he died from a shotgun wound to the chest.

Helen Jordan was the wife of Larry Jordan, the original Air Wave. After Larry's death, Helen donned the Air Wave costume and brought the killer, Joe Parsons, to justice, but never wore the suit again. When her son Harold entered high school, Helen sent the boy to live with his cousins in Dallas as she slowly succumbed to mental illness.

At a young age, Harold was found to exhibit the power to transmute into energy. Just as his father had modified his helmet and was preparing to train him to use his powers, Larry was killed. Eventually, Harold decided to follow in the footsteps of his father's career and took up the mantle of Air Wave.

Down the road Air Wave joins a team of superheroes, including Animal Man, Cyborg, and others, that travel into space to help investigate a destructive spatial warp. Air Wave almost instantly detects the cries for help coming from the ships being affected. Those cries overwhelm him, and he splits into millions of radio waves that fly off in different directions.

"Warning! Emotional spectrum detonation imminent!"

Green Lanterns, Yellow Lanterns, Red Lanterns, Star Sapphires, Blue Lanterns, and Indigo Lanterns all fly in and attack the horde of Black Lanterns.

And the one leading the charge is known other that Guy Gardner, "Aw, hell." he quickly gets out of the way as one of the Red Lanterns blasted the Black Lanterns with his hot red plasma blood, "Outta the fucking pan and up shit creek,"

"Halt your assault, Green Lantern. Now is not the time to fight against another living being," said one of the Indigo Lanterns as he destroyed a Black Lantern.

" **Connection severed!** "

"Try tellin' that to the Rednecks, Indy!"

Air Wave comes from behind and grabs Guy, "None of you will be telling anyone anything, Mr. Gardner. I control the volume out here." just then Air Wave was blasted and destroyed.

" **Connection severed!** "

The one who blasted Air Wave was Kilowog with Kyle Rayner leaning on his shoulder, "You don't want to get into a shouting match with Kilowog," said Kyle

"Lanterns. Hear us," Hal and the other Lanterns sent a message to their Corps before they went to Earth on open communications for all the Lanterns to hear, "If you are receiving this recorded message, then the situation is as desperate as prophesied; which is why I am ordering you to extend the temporary alliance with the Green Lanterns Corps to the others. These Black Lanterns will feed on world after world, turning them into planet sized graveyards as the Manhunters did Ryut. Thereby severing all bonds of love throughout the universe, but if we unite as one Corps and focus our combined light. All will be well."

"Unite as one Corps? Keep dreamin'!" Guy couldn't believe what he just heard. All the Corps working as one is almost next to impossible.

"If the Green Lantern Corps wage this war alone, each of you must face three billion, four hundred thousand and twenty three Black Lanterns without support," said one of the Indigo Lanterns

"And if we team up like good boys and girls, how many of these flyin' Deadheads do each of us Ringslingers gotta hack and slash our way through?"

"Two billion seven hundred and twelve thousand, nine hundred and nineteen,"

"And that's an improvement?" shouted Guy before blasting another Black Lanterns.

"You really think they're going to watch out backs?" Kyle asks because even though they are working together Lanterns from the different Corps are still dying in the battle.

"They're got good reason to, Kyle. They don't and we end up like them." John says as the fighting continues to grow as this became one of the largest battles the universe has even seen.

 **-Coast City-**

Dove just walks through the horde of Black Lanterns with the blinding white light destroys them. While this is going on the Titans are battling the other Black Lanterns trying to make a clearing.

" **Connection severed!** "

" **Connection severed!** "

" **Connection severed!** "

I can feel something working through me. If somehow I can destroy these Black Lanterns with a touch; maybe I can damage their power source?" Dove didn't get a chance to do what she planned to do as power surges through her.

" **NEKRON!** " something in the Black Lantern Power Battery moves and pushes out, " **Let ME OUT!** "

"Cyborg… Something… Someone… is in there!" said Dove as she is huffing and puffing.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

While Naruto cut off Luthor's hand his Ring flies off and goes to his other hand. The Greed is overwhelming as he completely ignores Naruto and goes for Mera wanting her Ring. Indigo-1 attacks from behind as wolves coming out of Luthor's armor with Atom attacking from the front.

"We cannot let him remove Mera's Ring, Atom," Indigo-1 said as she fends off the wolves, "It has stopped her heart. She will die!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Nekron holds up one of the Guardians and brings him to his face, " **Do you have any final words, Creature of Deceit?** "

"Yes…" coughing out with a clasps lung, "Long live the Cor-" Nekron didn't let the Guardian finished as Nekron's scythe slits his throat.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hal, Flash, and Saint Walker fly around creating barriers and blasting the orange and yellow constructs that Luthor's creating with his Orange Ring and his stolen Yellow Ring.

"Dammit, I knew Luthor was trouble! Where'd Black Hand go?"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Black Hand holds the dying Guardian as he is chocking on his very own yellow blood. " **Shhh. Don't fight it,** " he says gently but when the Guardian dies Black Hand shoves his hand into the Guardian's chest, " **That's it. Let it come naturally,** " he rips out several colorful organs that is the same color of the different Corps, " **Death to us all.** "

Black Hand made the symbol of the Black Lantern Corps with the blood of the dead Guardian, then kneels down and slams the colorful organs into the ground.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Harley made a sludge hammer pink construct and uses it to hit Luthor's head, knocking him out. While this may not be the Luthor that she knew it still felt good to knocked him out.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Standing over the dead Guardian, " **Death to you all.** "

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

With Luthor down everyone turned to where Nekron is standing with the dead Guardian at his feet, the ritual for the climax to come at hand.

"What's Nekron doing, Ganthet?" Hal asked the former Guardian

Blasting a Black Lantern, "He's murdered one of the Guardians. He's begun to make contact,"

"Contact?" Sinestro asked out loud, "With what?"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

" **Trespasser. Rise!** " Nekron slams his scythe into the ground right in the middle of the Black Lantern Corps. A blinding white light explodes out of the ground.

A being made out of white energy shinning through the darkness. The light is so blinding it hurts Nekron. The being is curled up in a ball with large wings that too are curled up with its body. Everyone near this location stopped fighting because they never seen something like this before.

" **He said, let there be light, and there was,** " Black Hand stated.

Larfleeze steps on Luthor's body with his Ring burning its Orange Light, "I want something new, human. I want your life!"

Nekron raises his scythe up, " **I want all of your lives. INVADERS!** " slams his scythe into the being's chest, " **DIE!** "

The being screams out in pain. Pain was felt. Not just any pain, but pain throughout in the whole universe. All living things, people, animals, all of life felt the pain; though the only one who didn't feel that pain was Black Hand. A White Light aura surrounds everyone single living thing in the universe.

"What is that?" Hal asks Ganthet

"The Entity," was the only thing Ganthet said for his answer.

"The Entity?"

"The living light bestowed upon this universe that triggered existence itself. The Guardians may be the oldest living beings, but life did not begin on our world. Life began on Earth. We burdied this fact to keep the Entity protected,"

Sinestro grabs the former Guardian's arm, "As you buried Parallax in the Central Power Battery? As you buried the Massacre of Sector 666?"

"It was imperative we not draw attention to Earth. We did our best to keep humans from the Green Lantern Corps-"

"Until Abin Sur! When he was dying, he knew all of this, didn't he? That's why he came to this wretched world. You let my friend die with everyone, with me, thinking him mad! You destroyed Abin Sur to protect your lies! You let the universe believe life originated on your homeworld to justify your authority! Now I will justify MINE!" Sinestro blasted a beam through Ganthet's shoulder.

While this was all going on Naruto rushes forward. He ignores the pain the Entity is sending out. Nekron strikes the Entity once more. The Entity's wings spread out to show different faces and animals as they scream out in pain. Naruto swings his sword at the living power source for the Black Lantern Corps. Nekron turns and blocks. He looks as this is the only being that attacked him without a Ring from any of the Corps.

Nekron grabs Naruto for even if Naruto were to use his power as the God of War it still nowhere near Nekron's power, " **You are different.** " he rips through Naruto's armor like it was nothing and shoves his hand into Naruto's chest.

Flashes of David Cain trying to rips out his heart all those years ago appears in Naruto's mind. The pain is nowhere near to that levels like it is now. The one eyed blonde grabs Nekron's hands trying to break, but the entity of the Black Lantern Corps is just too strong.

Strength starts to leave Naruto as the pain is becoming just too much for him. His eye start to roll up, but just before Nekron could rip Naruto's heart out the necklace that Didi gave to him all those years ago, the ankh, glows brightly. The light hurts Nekron so much that he lets Naruto go who fell to his knees.

Huffing and puffing to regain his breath Naruto sits up. Didi saved him. He has to wonder if she knew this would happen and wanted to make sure he'd survive and make sure that the Blackest Night came to an end, but he couldn't finish his train of thought as a light envelope him, " **Naruto Uzumaki of Earth. Destiny awaits for you.** "

Standing there wearing all white with a White Ring on his right hand. Any damage that Nekron did to the blonde had been healed. The blonde looks down at his own hand to just stare at it.

"What's he doing?" Carol asks as she along with everyone else just watch and see what Deathstroke will do.

"I don't know," confessed Hal. Hal doesn't know what to think as he read up on Deathstroke; both of them. Assassins that gave the Justice League problems in their own right. Slade Wilson could go and fight with every Justice League member and come out on top. Naruto Uzumaki while he didn't do that much damage he showed that he's just as dangerous if not more so when he fought the Justice League and showed the world what the Amazons have been doing for centuries.

Ganthet watches as this is the first White Lantern to come into existence. The former Guardian watched as all the Rings went to the blonde and said that his emotions were balance. Balance! That shouldn't be possible because all living lifeforms aren't emotional balance. There is always one emotion that stands above the rest; yet here is someone who has a balance. Ganthet has to wonder what this White Lantern went through to achieve this state.

"NO! THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MY POWER!" Sinestro shouted out at the top of his lungs as that was suppose to be his power. His time to save the universe so that all the known worlds would know his name. His name that he, Sinestro Korugar, the founder and leader of the Sinestro Corps saved the universe.

Images appear and flashes right before Naruto's mind. Images of himself wearing an orange jumpsuit shouting and yelling that he will be something called the Hokage. Meeting Haku and Zabuza on a bridge. Fighting through a tournament and fighting Neji, fighting a redhead who has perfect control over sand that can crush people to paste. Running and chasing Sasuke through a forest while people with strange black markings on their bodies get in his way. Fighting Sasuke at a valley where there are two massive statues.

Training for two and half years to come back to face off against a group of dangerous people. A blonde hair man that can create bombs made out of clay through the mouths in the palms of his hands. A man that could control a hundred puppets at the same time who turned out to turned himself into a puppet. An unkillable man with a very foul mouth and used his body to kill people for his God. A man that stole people's heart to fight off his own death. Someone who looks like Sasuke as he casts powerful illusions and wields an unholy black fire that consumes all in its path. A sharkman with a sword that doesn't cut, but shaves and devours all energy to heal and make itself more powerful as the fight goes on. A woman who used paper as a weapon that could cut through anything. And a man that control six dead bodies through the use of his special eyes that caused so much damage.

To a meeting with a massive nine tailed fox with power that even Superman would have trouble fighting against. To a war that rocked the whole world as undead legendary warriors were brought back to life to fight. A monster of a tree that sucked up all life. To a man that adsorbed the tree to become something like a god; only for a woman with horns to take over his body and almost won the war to rule over all.

And all of this connection? Naruto was there. He fought and did all this. He did all these things and fought all these people. Somehow he was there.

Naruto looks around for his single eye to widen for a naked blue bald man is standing right in the middle of all this. No one can see this man. The naked blue bald man tilts his head to the side slightly as for the first time someone is able to see him.

"You are very interesting Naruto Uzumaki. No matter where you go. No matter what world you are reborn into, visit, forced into. You always find someway to change the fate of that world. The people even. You are dangerous." energy gathers around the naked blue bald man as he teleports away.

Naruto ignores the naked blue bald man for there are other import things at the moment. White chains made out of white energy comes out of his body and pierces everyone. The chains give everyone a white aura powering up their Rings to beyond their normal power levels.

"What can we tell about this new Ring?" Carol asks with this white aura surrounds her whole body.

"If it is like the other Rings the anything is possible," said Hal with him watching the white aura surrounds him whole body.

"This young man is now joined with the very Light that was driven into the universe. This young man is now one with the Entity," Ganthet said for he knows what most likely what Naruto is capable of doing with the type of power.

"What kind of power are we talking about?" Atom asks with him getting near Ganthet.

"Nothing less than godlike, Ray Palmer." was the only thing Ganthet said back.

White chains blinds Nekron at the neck, at the wrists, and at the ankles. Naruto blinds Nekron so he may not defend himself.

"You bring death and chaos to the universe even when there is already too much death and chaos as is. You bring sorrow. You bring pain. You wish for there to be death, but without death then there cannot be life. Without life there cannot be death. To understand one, you must understand the other. Through life and death one can grow."

Naruto reaches into Nekron's chest and rips out his rotting heart. Nekron's body decays at an extremely high rate for his body needed that. One of the undead picked up Nekron's scythe.

" **Nekron!** "

" **Rise!** "

The undead that picked up the scythe transformed in Nekron, " **You fight me as if I live, Lantern. I do not. I am Death!** " the horde or undead surrounds Naruto, " **And you cannot eradicate death any more than you can space,** " he reaches and tries to rip out not just Naruto's heart once again but the Entity as well, " **No more hiding, Trespasser!** "

"It appears Nekron is not singular in nature," stated Saint Walker as he along with everyone else saw how Nekron came back.

"The young man may be emotional balance, but no one can handle all that power at once. If he had more time to understand and control then maybe," Ganthet stated

"Then can I-"

But before Hal could finish what he was saying Ganthet cut him off, "No one can control the Entity. It will reject you,"

"You're missing the point, guy; the White Light doesn't stop Nekron. So now what?" said Carol as everyone flies over to help Naruto out.

"RINGS!" everyone turned to see Luthor is back up, "I demand them, Guardian! I will have the power to save the world my-"

He didn't get to finish as Larfleeze knocks out Luthor once more, "Victory is mine, Baldy! And if you had any hair I'd take that too!"

" **Victory belongs to you only for the moment, Orange Lantern,** " said an overwhelming voice that causes everyone pain, " **And that moment is fleeting.** " and it repeats over and over again till Martial Manhunter appears with him giving Hal Jordan a nasty punch that forces him to the ground, " **As are you lives!** "

"Tramp!" Mera blasts Dolphin with red hot napalm blood.

"Mera!"

Atrocitus bashes Aquaman, "She belongs to me, human!"

"Wait? Which belongs to who?" Larfleeze asks because everything is getting a little confusing for Orange Lantern.

Five symbols of the Lantern Corps appear over Indigo-1, "Lek raanor rol nok,"

"What'd she say?" Flash covers her as she wasn't paying attention to the fight at the moment.

Coming around to blast Deathstorm, "She said the Indigo Tribe received the message, Flash. She said backup's here!" Atom translate for the alien as English wasn't her first language.

"Great!" Hal turned to see all the Lanterns from the different Corps finally join in on the fighting on Earth as well the members of the Justice League and Titans, "The more the merrier! Forget the Black Lanterns and hit the source, everybody, swing your beams onto Nekron!" orders out Hal as all the Lanterns did just that.

Naruto seeing this happens grabs Nekron so he doesn't try to get away.

" **The pain!** " Naruto can hear the voice in his head cries out as the pain is overwhelming the Entity.

"I know, but hold on! You can rest when this is all over! You have to hold on! Life is all about holding on and fighting against death! For dying is easy! Living is work!"

"We can do this if we all work together!" called out Kyle

"All of us as in all of us with a Power Ring?" Guy came back with this comment, "Because if you think we got the room or ability to galvanize like that, Kyle, you should trade that Green Ring in for a Blue…" Guy stops and looks at his Ring, " **Huh, can't get the Ring to work. Eh, I was never into jewelry anyway,** "

"Guy?"

" **It's Deadman, Lantern. I've been floatin' inside these things and learnin' Nekron is, uh, sentient blackness. He's the empty space between atoms and planets,** " white wings come out of Naruto's back and holds Nekron into place as he tries to block the Lantern's beams, " **Nekron can only play patty cake with us because he's created a tether to the land of the living,** " Black Hand attacks and kills a Red Lantern and an Indigo Lantern from behind, " **Black Hand. You fix Black Hand, you shut the door in Nekron's face and lock him in his room,** "

"Fix Black Hand?"

" **Get his heart beating again,** "

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that?"

" **Hey, you're the superhero. I'm just the ghost with the most…** What? What the hell just!" Guy looks around cluelessly before focusing his attention back to the battle at hand, "Whatever! Back on track! Hey, Skeletor! Beware out POWER!"

" **No, Lantern. Beware MINE!** "

"HEY! Focus on me!" yelled out Naruto, "You have to kill me first if you want a piece of them, dick for brains!"

" **You will die just like everyone else,** "

"Tell that to everyone that tried to kill me first!" slowly but for surely Naruto is overpowering Nekron, "David Cain! Slade Wilson! The First Born! Everyone tried to kill me! But I came out on top! I stand and say fuck you!"

" **No! I will stand for it! I will have peace again!** "

"If death means peace for you, then you can have it! For life is met to be hard!" an uppercut came and breaks Nekron's jaw, "Life isn't met to be easy! If it was easy then everyone would have what they want! When life gives you lemons! You make orange juice!" a nasty haymaker forces Nekron back, "Life is chaotic!" left hook, "Life is full of strife!" right straight, "We!" right hook, "Make!" left hook, "Life!" right straight, "Work!" Naruto releases a blinding White Light with it shinning through the darkness, "ALL LIFE FIGHTS!"

" **Connection severed!** " the Black Ring on Superman's finger breaks from the blinding White Light.

" **Connection severed!** " the Black Ring on Wonder Woman's finger breaks from the blinding White Light.

" **Connection overridden!** "

The dead heroes are restored back and are welcome back to the land of the living. All of them are wearing white visions of their costumes and wearing White Rings; showing that they are part of the White Lantern Corps. The newly restored heroes focus their attention on Black Hand and fires blinding and shinning White Light onto the undead villain.

" **William Hand of Earth!** "

" **Live!** "

The blinding shinning White Light fades with William Hand, AKA, Black Hand, alive once more. He quickly grabs his throat and coughs up White Rings. The White Rings fly around with them passing through Nekron, burning and hurting him. One of the White Rings fly into the Black Lantern Battery Core.

" **Anti-Monitor of Qward!** "

" **Live!** "

The Anti-Monitor breaks free from the Black Lantern Battery Core, "I am your prisoner and power source no more, Nekron!" he blasts Nekron with all of his power.

" **Then you are nothing,** " Nekron withstood the Anti-Monitor's blast, " **Go back to you own universe, creature. This one is mine!** " he swings and points his scythe to the Anti-Monitor and sends it back to the Antimatter universe.

Black Hand falls to his hands and knees with him puking up more White Rings.

" **NO! You are the trespassers! You are the enemies to existence!** " Nekron's body explodes as the White Rings fly and assault his body and his horde of undead. The White Rings fly into space to work their magic up there too.

" **Let there be Light!** "

" **Amon Tomaz of Earth!** "

" **Jennie-Lynn Hayden of Earth!** "

" **Digger Harkness of Earth!** "

" **Ronnie Raymond of Earth!** "

" **Hank Hall of Earth!** "

" **Eobard Thawne of Earth!** "

" **Maxwell Lord of Earth!** "

" **Carter Hall of Earth!** "

" **Shayera Thal of Thanagar!** "

" **J'onn J'onzz of Mars!** "

" **Arthur Curry of Earth!** "

" **Kushina Uzumaki of Earth!** "

" **Boston Brand of Earth!** "

A White Ring passes through Deadman's chest, "Whoa, what's happening?"

" **Live!** "

" **Live!** "

Everyone stands there shocked that those are the ones that came back to life. The Entity had left Naruto leaving him feeling a little weak from losing all that power at once. Though he can say he hopes the Entity can find a place and rest.

"Arhtur?" Mera can barely speak as her husband is now living once more.

" **Love!** "

"Mera!" Carol quickly called out for she knows what is going to happen now.

" **Rage compromised!** "

The Red Ring slips off from Mera's finger with the red energy violently leaving her body, causing her untold pain.

"MERA!" Arthur rushes over to his wife as Hal creates a green energy construct to caught Mera, "Hal? What's going on? What's happening to Mera?"

"She's going into cardiac arrest,"

"Why?!"

Carol comes over with pink energy rushing out of her body, "Her heart has stopped. Give me your hand, Aquaman," Aquaman does as he is told.

" **Love!** "

"Your heart is beating again and it will help hers beat again too,"

Saint Walker walks over and flares his Blue Light, "While my Blue Light reverses the effects of the Red Ring,"

Mera gasps for air as she can breath perfectly. She looks over to her husband, "Arthur? Are we dead?"

Smiling down at the redhead, "No," they hug each other at long last for they are together once more.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Shayera looks over to Carter, "Carter," said man looks over to her, "You are a great friend Carter, but I can't return your feelings, and for that I'm sorry. But I don't want to lose you because of this,"

Carter sighs as he knew this would happen. While he would love nothing more than Shayera to return his feelings, he knows this will be the best he'll get from her, "You're a good friend, Shayera."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Superman pats J'onn on the shoulder, "J'onn! You've alive!"

A small smile makes way onto the Last Martian's face, "It appears so," but the smile becomes bigger.

"Martian Manhunter?! Help!" both Superman and J'onn looks over to see Firestorm yelling out in pain, "Let go of me!"

"Who are you? Get OUT!"

Firestorm explodes with the separation of Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch appearing in the aftermath.

"Jason?" Mera caught Jason so he wouldn't get hurt landing on the hard ground.

"Gen… He killed Gen…" was the only thing Jason could say.

"Ronnie?" Atom asks since he was the one that caught the now living Ronnie Raymond.

He looks to the Atom, "Atom? What's going on? Where's Professor Stein?"

"Get your hands offa me!" yelled out Hawk as the Titans tried to calm the hero down.

Dove rushes over to her former partner to help her former teammates, "Hawk, please, calm down. They only want to help,"

"They touch me again they lose a finger! I want to know what's going on, Dove. I want to know what the hell's happening right now!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Maxwell Lord," green energy constructs go around the man to hold him in place with Guy holding him up, "I don't know why you're here, but don't think you can…" a bit of blood comes out of Maxwell's nose, "Are… Are you all right, Sir?" Guy loses his focus with his construct disappears.

"I'm fine." he says before disappearing into the smoke behind him.

"Kyle?! Kyle!" Jade rushes over to Kyle to kiss him.

"Jade? I-" the Green Lantern didn't get to finish because Jade kissed him.

Jennie-Lynn Hayden is the daughter of Alan Scott and a former villain Rose and Thorn, Rose Canton, who gave her and her twin brother up for adoption because she feared she would harm them. Jade was adopted by a couple living in the suburbs of Milwaukee. Jade learned of her twin brother, Todd, when she was in her late teens. Shortly after she met Todd, the two siblings tried to join the Justice League. They were rejected, but joined with others to form Infinity Inc.

Due to their father's exposure to magical energies, Jade and her brother were born with metahuman powers. Jade powers first manifested when she was a child when she defended herself against sexual assault. Jade's powers resembled her father's in that she was able to generate green energy and shape it into constructs. Jade also inherited her mother's power of plant manipulation.

Jade made a career in modeling in California then left to pursue photography in New York City. There, her roommate was Kyle Rayner. Jade and Kyle became romantically involved. When Jade lost her powers in a battle with Starheart, Kyle gave her a spare Power Ring and battery, thus making her a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Jade died while trying to prevent Alexander Luthor Jr. from tearing the universe into a Multiverse.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Who's that? Black Adam Junior?" Conner ask for he doesn't remember this person.

Impulse races over and looks at him, "I think his name's Osiris," rubbing his chin.

"I… I want to go home." said Osiris for he wants to be with his family.

Amon Tomaz is Adrianna Tomaz's younger brother who is also known as Isis; making him the brother-in-law of Black Adam. Amon has been repeatedly beaten and tortured by members of the criminal cult Intergang who were trying to brainwash him into joining the cult. He refused to join them time and again and tries to run away, resulting in the beatings getting worse, as Intergang tries to make sure he will never walk again. He is discovered by the Question and Renee Montoya who alert Isis and Black Adam to his location. The super powered couple arrive to free him, and Isis discovers that her powers over nature weren't enough to heal his wounds as they were too deep, and that Amon would never walk again. Black Adam shares the power of his gods with the boy, and Amon calls down the mystical lightning by saying his benefactor's name, Black Adam.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Reverse Flash looks around before red lightning starts to spark out of his body, "I am going home." Flash wasn't fast enough for the Reverse Flash ran away.

Captain Boomerang sees the Flash and quickly takes out one of his boomerangs, "The Flash? Bloody hell!"

Flash appears over and gives Captain Boomerang a nasty punch that dropped him to the ground, "Take a nap, Digger," then Flash looks around, "Ralph? Sue?" he doesn't see them anywhere.

"Barry," Flash turned to face Hal, "They're not here,"

"Why?" he wanted to say more but he hears something.

"Oh, no," everyone turned to see Deadman standing there, "This can't be happening,"

"Deadman?" Atom asked

"You can see me?" Deadman takes off his mask, "This isn't right. I'm not supposed to be here," he looks at his own hands as fresh air enters his lungs for the first time in decades.

"Here!" Luthor was throw in front of everyone with him barely alive, "He's from your world. Dispose of this hairless thief!" says Larfleeze as he points to Luthor.

Carol couldn't help but laughs a little, "You do realize what you've just done, don't you, Larfleeze?"

"What? What's so funny?" he doesn't see anything that is funny. He wants to laugh at the funny joke.

"You finally gave someone something, you ridiculous rodent," Sinestro stated as he glares at Naruto fr taking the power he wanted.

"I didn't… You…" the Orange Lantern thinks about what he just did, "I helped save everyone! I demand what I was promised! You belong to me, Blue One!" he points to Sayd.

"Sayd," Ganthet started to say something but said Guardian stopped him.

"It is all right, Ganthet. Perhaps I can help him,"

"But the Corps!"

"There is much to discuss about the future of the Corps," orange energy construct appear around Sayd, "The Anti-Monitor has returned, but our immediate concern should be with Black Hand. He is missing,"

"So is Indigo-1. And her Tribe," said Saint Walker, "Where did they go?

 **-Nok-**

The homeworld for the Indigo Tribe Indigo-1 along with the rest of the Tribe walk through the forest that covers the whole planet.

"Morat Abin Sur lok wor wor. Krona ramp lek Larfleeze et doome," said Indigo-1

"Nok," replied Munk

"Nok,"

In the groupis Black Hand holding an Indigo Staff with him looks up without a care in the world, "Nok.

 **-Coast City-**

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" everyone looked at Deathstroke as he is shacking in his boots. They have to wonder why one of the deadliest assassins in the world is afraid of something so much that he's physically shacking, "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"H- Here…!" Naruto tries to keep his voice from breaking, "H- Here, Mom!"

Kushina marches over to her son and gives him a bear crushing hug, "Five grandbabies!" Harley perks up when Kushina said five grandbabies because for what the crazy blonde knows Naruto only has four kids not five. It looks like she's going to have some talking to do with her hubby, "You're making me feel old!"

"Um, Mom, aren't you like forty or something?" and just like that everyone there face palms at what Naruto just said. And low and behold Kushina knocks her son to the ground.

"Harley," said woman looks over to Carol who called out to her, "Isn't he your husband?" the crazy blonde nods, "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Nope!" Harley makes the P loud and clear that she's pissed, "That's my mother-in-law and I'm not touching that. And five kids; I only know four. Whiskers over there is sleeping on the couch for months when I find out the woman he'd slept with!"

"Green Lantern!" Naruto cries out, "Take me back to prison!"

Hal knows not to touch that. Besides, a mother's wrath is worse than prison so he takes a step back, "I'm not touching that with a ten foot poll,"

"I want to see those grandbabies now!" Kushina slams her son into the ground as everyone just watches as this brings a smile to their faces. This scene gives them something that the Blackest Night took from them; hope.

"SUPERMAN!" Naruto cries out for help from one of the strongest heroes.

 **-Gotham City-**

A few days later both Barry and Hal arrive at Gotham City Cemetery to visit the graves to see if any Black Rings somehow survived and is trying to bring anything back to life.

"That was one long night," Barry confessed to Hal, "So much happened with the White Light, the Entity, and the dead coming back to the living. I just wish we knew why the White Light resurrected Aquaman and the others, but not everyone,"

"Ganthet thinks there's a bigger picture to it all. One we'll eventually see… I don't know,"

"Do you think without Nekron pulling the strings, the resurrections are over?"

"I think dead is dead from here on out. Batman is back from his little time travel trip,"

"Really? What did he'd say when he learned what happened?"

"Bruce wasn't happy that's for sure. He wasn't too happy that the Joker came back for a bit, and we were right. Bruce made it so that no one could bring the Joker back."

Barry somehow wasn't surprised that Bruce would do something like that. Even the Batman made sure that the Joker would never come back with how heroes and villains could come back to life.

"It's kinda funny that the one who became the White Lantern was Deathstroke," Barry couldn't help but smile because an assassin that take lives become something to gave life.

"I know what you mean," Hal still couldn't believe it when he saw it. He did laugh because Sinestro wanted that power, "Did you see him mom though?"

"She's an Amazon, so I think all Amazons are beautiful," Barry decided to asks something that has been on his mind for sometime, "What about the Entity? The White Light? Did it disappear back into the Earth? Is it inside Black Hand?" Barry asks these questions because a lot of questions weren't just answered.

"No. I can feel it out there, Barry. Urging us to break away from the past and the Blackest Night and head into tomorrow."

 **-Coney Island-**

After all said and done with Naruto along with his wife, Harley, and his newly resurrected mother came back to Coney Island. Kushina didn't really where Naruto lived as long he was happy. She was even more happy to see two of her grandbabies. Holding and crying Lucy and Rose she just couldn't hold it together.

"They're so cute! Little Rose has my hair!" while Ivy wanted to say it was her hair that Rose inherited she can see why Kushina would think that, "Little Lucy has such beautiful eyes! She's going to be a vixen when she gets older!" Harley smiles at that because she's a MILF because of Lucy and Lucy will be just as beaufitul as her when she gets older, "Naruto, where are the others three?"

"That's right!" Harley says with a few daggers in her hands. There a fifth child of Narutos' that running around and she wants to know whose the mother, "Where are they?"

"Talia and Hinata are on their way here with Boruto and Himawari to meet their grandmothers; they also what to met you, Mom,"

"Good," the seriousness in Kushina's voice makes both Harley and Ivy shiver and they don't know if that's a good thing, "I want to talk to _all_ of the women that you've put your dick in," turning to two of the mothers, "Just because you're married to my little boy doesn't make you anymore safe,"

"B- But! Whiskers is already in trouble with me! I can't be in trouble just yet!" Harley cried out, "Can't I get a few lick in first? Naruto! Whose the fifth mother?"

"That would be Hypsiple. When I'd helped her in taking the throne from her mother; she needed to have an heir," Naruto confesses to the deed he did.

"And you help by putting a bun in her oven!"

"Miss Kushina," Ivy decided to take to Naruto's mother for a bit, "I've notice that Naruto has three daughters and only one son; though we don't know if his other children is a boy or girl. Does this have to do with anything being Amazon?"

"Yes, it does. Most Amazons give birth to girls, but there are chances that a boy will be born. When a male Amazons has children the chances of having male children is higher, but they most likely will have daughters instead. Even if Naruto wants to have more children the odds of him having another boy is slim,"

"I'm not having another child. I was lucky to have Rose in the first place," Ivy said for Rose is her shinning light, "How does it feel to be alive once more?"

"I don't know," the resurrected mother looks over to Naruto as Harley chews him out for having another baby with another woman when she would gladly carry another bun in her oven, "I've missed so much of Naruto's life that I don't even know if I should be called his mother,"

"Naruto still sees you as his mother. That will never change. You're holding two of your grandchildren in your arms. They wouldn't be here if Naruto wasn't. You've done so much for him, and he knows what you had to go through just to make sure he was safe from harm while on Themyscira,"

A smile makes it way onto Kushina's face for what Ivy said is true, "Thank you, Ivy. Really, I mean it," and just like that the smile became sickly sweet, "But that doesn't mean you're not in trouble!"

' _Damn it!_ ' Ivy cursed in her mind as she wanted to get out of the fire that Kushina was going to lay waste too.

 **-Silver City, New Mexico-**

Police tape off the area because there is a crater right in the middle of the road. Inside the smoking crater is a White Lantern Battery sitting right in the middle glowing and waiting.

 **-Author's Note-**

And the Blackest Night comes to a close and right into the Brightest Day. Naruto became the White Lantern as some of you guessed. Kushina is back, but is she back for good? Who was the naked blue bald man watching?

This story is whinging down. After Brightest Day there will be two more arcs before this story finishes. My goal is to finish this story this year and move on and focus my attention on some of my other stories. Maybe I'll put my focus on **Hunter's Light**? Or maybe go back to the very fist story and focus on that the **Brave New World**. Or maybe this will have a sequel? Who knows? Or maybe I may do a run off from a few chapters ago for those that were paying attention.

On a side note; I would like to see this story become a reading story with the Justice League reading this. PM if you want to do that.


	27. Bright Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **Bright Morning**

"It's a new day. After all that's happened, some are calling it the brightest. I'm not so sure about that." Boston Brand said out loud.

A bright and sunny day. The birds are chirping happily. Up in a tree is a nest full of baby birds. One falls out of the nest, hits it head and dies. What the baby bird hit on and died was a grave. But not just any grave; Boston Brand's grave. Boston is standing in front of his very own grave with him being back alive for the first time in decades.

He remembers when he was an aerialist known for working without a net until he was shot during a high wire act that was his greatest stunt. The bullet shattered his sternum and tore through his back, but left him alive. It was the fall that did him in. he doesn't know why, but for some strange reason his spirit was stuck around, burdened with an eternity of helping others. Boston couldn't of been seen or heard. Not unless he possessed someone else's body and took it for a spin. While he was doing that he gained the name Deadman.

Boston takes hold of a sledge hammer, raise it up over his head, and slams it down onto his grave, destroying it. Dropping the sledge hammer to take out his mask. With Boston Brand being alive Deadman is now dead.

Now Boston has no home, no job, a hunger that he hasn't felt in decades, an old ache in his left knee. He has no place to go and no place to turn. It was kind of funny that it took death for Boston to learn how to be caring for during his first life he didn't care about anyone.

He kneels down to the dead baby bird, "Damn," he picks up the dead baby bird.

" **Live!** "

On Boston's finger is a White Lantern Ring with it shining brightly. When the light died down the baby bird is chirping and breathing. The White Ring brought the dead bird back to life. Boston put the baby bird back up in its nest. Then the White Ring shines so bright that it covers his body causing him pain.

" **Help me!** "

A white dome of energy comes out of Boston's body and teleports away.

 **-Amnesty Bay-**

Mera opens her eyes with the sun shinning through the open window. She and Arthur spent the whole night having sex, destroying the room. The redhead can say that the ache between her legs is the good kind of ache. It's been two years since she slept with her husband. Mera can say that she's very happy that Arthur's back, it still saddens her that her son didn't come back.

Sitting up and doesn't even both to bring the sheet up to cover her, "Arthur?" Mera looks around and can't see her husband around anywhere. She wanted another go at it because she wants another child. Mera will always love her son, she wants another child to love and see grow old.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Outside down at the dock Arthur is standing with him staring out at the ocean. The calming waves makes him feel joy for he hears the water crashing against the rocks.

"Arthur?" said Mera with her standing down the dock wearing a green robe, "What are you doing?"

"I didn't want to wake you," said Arthur with him still staring out at the ocean.

"I would've liked it if you had," Mera wants to spend as much time with her husband to make up for lost time.

"I was going to go for a swim. I haven't been in the water since I…" but he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence because it reminds him when he was a Black Lantern.

"Came back from the dead?"

Arthur close his eyes, "It's hard to even say. As hard as it is to imagine. But why me, Mera? Why did I come back when so many others didn't" Garth? Tula?"

What Arthur said was true. When the White Light from the White Ring shined and brought everyone back to life, not everyone stayed alive. Garth who was killed during the Blackest Night didn't come back.

Walking to her husband's side to take his arm in hers, "At least Garth and Tula are together,"

"I suppose…"

"I don't have an answer as to why, Arthur. And I'm not sure anyone will. But you're here now. With me. And it's a beautiful,"

Turning to his beautiful wife, "It is beautiful,"

Stepping forward with her robe falling down showing that she isn't wearing anything underneath, "So let's not waste it," she dives into the water with her resurfing, "Are you coming?"

"I don't know," Arthur doesn't look took sure of himself for his reflection in the water is the vision of himself as a Black Lantern, "I have this bad feeling, Mera."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Standing at the base of the lighthouse is Boston Brand looking around for he never been to this lighthouse before.

"What am I?" looking over to the dock were Arthur is standing watching Mera swim around, "Is that Aquaman? Why am I here? Aquaman!" Boston couldn't say anything else for he was teleported away.

 **-Coney Island-**

Talia and Hinata arrived Harley's apartment with their children. They both were shocked to learn that Kushina came back to life and wanted to meet her grandchildren. When Kushina met Boruto she could see so much of Naruto in her only grandson though he doesn't act so innocent, she can understand why for who his mother is. Himawari is so cute and innocent Kushina could just die again.

"Oh, you look just like your father!" Kushina gushes over her grandson.

"Old hag! I look nothing like him!" Bolt shouted at his grandmother which he just learned it was a very back idea.

The redhead puts her only grandson in a headlock and rubs his head very hard, "What was that?" Kushina's hair moves around like tails with a red aura surrounding the Amazon, "Weren't you taught not to call woman old hags? Huh?!" while she was doing this Kushina turned to Talia with a creepy smile on her face, "I'm going to talk to you about how Bolt needs to learn to speak to his elders!"

Talia takes a step back out of fear. Talia is the Demon's Head of the League of Assassins; one of the most feared women in the underworld that people know not to cross unless they want to die in a violent and painful deaths. Years ago her father, Ra's told her when she meets her future husband she'll have her most difficult challenge yet to face; her future mother-in-law. Now that the Demon's Head is standing in front of her lover's mother; now she understands what her father said.

Hinata knows and understands that she too will be under fire. Hinata learned earlier on from her father that when she gets married her mother-in-law will be a pain if the mother thinks her son cold do better.

"Himawari," said girl looks to her grandmother, "I want you to take your brother while Grandma talks to your mommy and aunt to join your little sisters and watch them?"

"Hai!" Himawari grabs and drags Boruto out of the room to leave the mothers behind to get a chewing from Kushina.

Now that Himawari and Boruto is gone Kushina slowly turned to face the women that Naruto slept with.

"I want to know why I shouldn't kill all of you," Kushina nicely asks which didn't match her face.

"Well…" Harley started out to say, "I met Whiskers just two years ago. Plus we're married!"

"We all knew Naruto for sometime before having sex with him," Talia was the one that decided to take charge since she was the one who took Naruto's virginity, "Naruto met the League of Assassins several years ago to learn how to resist being tortured,"

"WHAT!?" shouted Kushina as her baby being tortured, "WHOSE THE FUCKER THAT TORTURED MY BABY!?" an aura of death surrounds the Amazon mother.

"He's dead," Talia said hoping that it would calm the Amazon down which it did, "Naruto killed David Cain, who was the one that tortured him. But back to what I was saying; after seeing how Naruto wouldn't break from being torture my father made himself known and to reward Naruto let him train with Lady Shiva,"

"Lady Shiva?"

"That was another Master I learned under," Naruto said with him wonder what Sandra is, "I wanted to have you meet her,"

"She's here with the children. Sandra always make sure that the Boruto is protected. And when Himawari comes and visits or when Boruto visits his sister she always make sure that they're both protected," Talia explained because Sandra wants to make sure that Naruto's children are always protected and safe.

"Oh, that's good. I want her to met Mom," Naruto said because while Kushina is his mother Naruto sees Sandra as another mother.

"It was a few years later when my father was killed with Batman not saving him. During this time Naruto there was for me and one thing lead to another with Boruto being born nine months later," the Demon's Head turned to Naruto, "Darling, where is Quiet? I'd figured she would be here,"

"Quiet is coming. There was a board meeting today that she needed to be there," Naruto said for Quiet kept Naruto in the loop about what's going on his company, "She'll be here later today,"

"Whose Quiet? That's a strange name," Kushina said for she has a feeling that this is another woman that her baby had sex with. Which if that is the case then there is going to be another dead body.

"Quiet is my best friend. She's been with me ever since I found her all those years ago," Naruto told his mother a little about Quiet.

"She's also the only woman that you've slept with that hasn't had a child of yours," Talia said by throwing Quiet under the bus. From what she has seen how Kushina gushes over her grandchildren, then she'll have Queit who is the only woman who haven't a child with Naruto.

"WHAT!?" yelled out Kushina, "Why haven't she had a baby with you?!" she grabs her son, "Does she have a problem? If so, then I'll head to Themyscira and steal one of the potions that make the Amazons have babies!"

"They make those?" Harley ask with wide eyes. Thoughts of raiding Themyscira to steal those potions for she wants more babies. A dark thought looms in the crazy blonde's head as she will be the one who will have the most babies from her hubby.

"Oh, course they do!" Kushina says with a little too much confidence in her voice, "That's how the Amazons raided the ships and make sure that the men would get them pregnant. Now, who was the next one that got pregnant by Naruto?"

"That would be me," Hinata said with her stepping forward, "I met Naruto because my family is part of the Yakuza, the same with Naruto's grandmother, Tsunada-sama being the former head of the Senju Clan. During the meeting my bodyguard was making a scene. That was when Naruto came to save me,"

"Ah! That is so sweet!" Harley clap her hands together, "I think I'm going to get diabetes from that,"

"It was a few years later during a funeral when there was an attack. Naruto thought I was the target because some of the people attacking the funeral attacked me. We went Okinawa where we stayed for days and just like Talia said, one thing lead to another and Himawari was born nine months later."

Kushina takes in what Talia and Hinata said. She can tell that they both have become powerful woman in their own right. Naruto told his mother that Talia al Ghul became the Demon's Head of the League of Assassins. An order that has been around for centuries lead by her father, Ra's al Ghul, who used the Lazarus Pits; pools that give immortally with fits of madness when someone is revived. Hinata Hyuga is the Clan Head of the Hyuga Clan that has been around in Japan for several centuries. She became the Clan Head when Himawari was born because the Elders of her Clan wanted to put the baby in the orphanage. Hinata somehow gotten a hold of one of Naruto's swords and killed them all.

The redhead nods for she can see how Naruto would help them. She turned to Harley and Ivy for these two have yet to tell her how they came to Naruto's bed.

"What about you two?" Kushina asked, "I want to her your stories,"

"Naruto came here to live which I always found strange because he could live anywhere else with the type of money he has. When Whiskers came here he was always helping me, and made me feel happy that I haven't felt in years,"

"And I've been Harley's friend for years," Pamela said, "When I came here to visit was when I learned that Harley was going out with Naruto here. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't being taken advantage of. You see, Harley here was in a bad relationship for years,"

"That's putting it lightly," Talia chimed in, "Being with the Joker and calling it a bad relationship makes it sound like Hell,"

"It was at times," Harley rubs her arm as it still being bad memories of where time when she was with the Joker.

Naruto went over to Harley to hug her. Calming her down. He knows how sometime Harley wakes up at night screaming, yelling, clawing at anything and everything. Even with the Joker dead his memory will probably haunt the crazy blonde for the rest of her days.

While this was going on Kushina watched as a smile makes way onto her face. Her son had chosen a perfect wife. Making sure that she is taken care of. It makes her wonder if things would have been different if the Amazons of Themyscira didn't let their fear rule them. How the Amazons could of learn to be better women with Naruto being there for them.

"I walked in on them having sex," Pamela said for she wasn't expecting to see her friend with the face of pleasure that Naruto was giving her, "I was fixing to leave when Harley said I should join in. Naruto wasn't so sure, but I wanted to keep an eye on your son. Harley is my best friend and I wanted to make sure that she was safe. It was after we had sex that we finally talked heart to heart. That was when I started to see that Naruto has only good intentions for Harley,"

"When did you get pregnant?" Kushina wants to know. A mother really shouldn't be asking this from a woman that carried her son's baby.

"I…" Ivy sighs at this because she really doesn't want to talk about this. It was embarrassing enough that Harley kept having threesomes which in the end caused them both to get pregnant, "Harley kept having threesomes. That is all that I'm saying. End of story!"

Before Kushina could say anything else Hypsiple walks through the door carrying a baby girl that looks around at everyone in the room. Harley was going to punch Hypsiple, but when she saw the baby the crazy blonde just couldn't bring herself to do it. The baby is so cute.

"I came as quickly as I could when I received your message, Naruto," Hypsiple said as she look at all the woman in the room, "What's this I heard about your mother coming back from the dead?"

"As you may know the dead were causing problems a few days ago, and at the end of it a few people that were dead came back to life. One of them is my Mom," Naruto explains this to the Queen of Bana-Mighdall as she knows what Naruto is talking about because the surrounding villages were attacked by the dead.

Kushina quickly appeared over to Hypsiple, staring at her, "Why do you look like an Amazon?" the redhead narrow her eyes.

"That's because I am an Amazon. I come from Bana-Mighdall. Because Naruto helped me out I became queen for my people,"

"Bana-Mighdall?" Kushina heard of those Amazons, "Are you related to Phthia by any chance?"

"She was my Mother, but madness took hold of her and I had to ask Naruto to help me kill her. Afterwards I needed an heir with me taking the throne… I think you know the rest,"

"Now!" Kushina starts to pop her knuckles, "It's time for Mama Bear to get her licks in for having your way with my baby boy!" Naruto face palms at this.

While Naruto is slightly embarrassed by how his mother doing things because she wanted to be there in his life; he wouldn't change it for the world. But all the while in the back of his mind; he can't help that something is a play here. It first started during the Blackest Night when he became the White Lantern. The memories didn't make much since at first, but after a few days the memories start to line up. The blonde doesn't know if its memories of a past life, or something else. But what the blonde does know that people from his old lifetime are in this lifetime. His mother and father are the same. Boruto and Himawari are still his children, though he isn't married to Hinata but still in a relationship with her.

But the one thing that is bothering Naruto was that naked bald blue man. He acted surprised that someone was able to see him. It was like he was someone who was watching a television show. He has to wonder who was that man, and why was he there in the first place. It was like he was planning something.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Outside on top of a building next to Harley's apartment building appears Boston Brand. He looks around for he hasn't been to Coney Island for sometime. He looks through the window to see a redhaired woman have chains come out of her back for them to wrap around several women.

"I have no idea what I'm seeing," he has to wonder why the White Ring brought him here, but then he remembers the redhead being brought back to life at the end of the Blackest Night, "Who is she?" and just like before Boston didn't get a chance to do anything else for the White Ring teleports him away.

 **-Iron Heights Penitentiary-**

Boston Brand teleports right in the middle of the hallway for Iron Heights. A place in Centeral City for the criminals there. He looks around to see that he's right in front of Eobard Thawne's cell, otherwise known as Professor Zoom, or a more fitting name the Reverse Flash.

"I know this guy," says Boston, "Bad news. Why would the Light pick a twenty fifth century psycho to life again?" speeding passed Boston was a crimson streak, "Whoa!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Flash stops in front of Captain Boomerang's cell. A man that uses a wide array of deadly trick boomerangs with uncanny accuracy.

Flash knocks on the cell door, "G,day… or is it night, mate? I can never tell from down here," he walks over to the window for cell's door.

"Day, Boomerang. Eight o'clock," said the Flash for it is a bright and early morning.

"In the morning? What the hell do you want?"

"I'm sorry about your son,"

"Welcome to the family business, eh?" Digger's son became the second Captain Boomerang when he died only to be killed during the Blackest Night with him being tricked by his dead father.

"Out of all the people that were buried six feet under, you got a second chance, Digger. You get to life again," the Flash explain all this to one of his oldest foes, "And I wish I could say I think you'll turn over a new leaf, but I know you. I know what you're going to do so I came here to tell you not to bother,"

"Bother doin' what, mate?"

Flash vibrates through Digger's cell door, "Trying to escape. To pull more jobs. To hurt more people. To make me run after you,"

"There was this film some years back. Won all sorts of awards. It was about this bloke, this banker, who was convicted of killing his wife. Twist is, he was innocent, but they never let him out. Bloody good flick. You see it?" Boomerang sits on his bed.

"I've missed a few movies," Flash doesn't get why Boomerang is explaining all of this.

"'Course you have," not believing the Flash for a second.

"And if you're trying to plead innocent-"

"No. It's not about that. It's about how a man with nothing to lose has two choices. You either get busy livin'… or you get busy dyin'. Why me and not my son or Cold's sister or your ridiculous friend the Elongated Man? Hellfiknow. But I'm not going to sit in here lettin' that rot my brain,"

"Is that a threat?"

Digger turned, "Naw, mate. It's a flash fact." the Flash was already gone.

 **-St. Roch, Louisiana-**

Shayera was called to the Stonechat Museum because Carter Hall found something that she might want to see.

"What is it that you found, Carter?" Shayera asked with her leaning against a nearby wall.

"As you know I've been doing research about aliens that came to Earth when humans were just barely walking,"

"Yes, J'onn said that Mars was watching Earth and waiting for them to evolve enough to forge a friendship between the two worlds,"

"Well, it wasn't just the Martians that visited Earth," Carter walks over to his notes to go over them to make sure he has everything right, "Two people from Thanagar came to Earth and landed in Egypt," Carter showed Shayera his notes, "Princess Chay-Ara and Prince Khufu. Do any of those names sound familiar?"

Shayera thinks long and hard. History wasn't her strongest strong suit, but she does remember those names, "I do. Those two are from the royal family that disappeared several millennia ago. They married and while they went on their honeymoon their ship went down. No one knows happened to them," Hawkwoman stopped what she was saying for Carter just said the two names that was from her planet's history, "Are you saying they crash landed on Earth?"

"Yes, they were thought to be gods that came down from the heavens. They used their knowledge to help the Egyptians to a golden age,"

"I'm hearing a but coming,"

"And you're right. You see they made a man named Hath-Set as their high priest. Hath-Set fell in love with Chay-Ara, but she wouldn't return his feeling. So he made a knife made from Nth Metal and cursed it. He killed Prince Khufu with Chay-Ara rushing him and in turned killed her as well. Hath-Set turned the blade to himself afterwards. The magic that was on the knife cursed all three of them to be reincarnated through the centuries," Carter explain all what he found and then some.

"You said that when we first met," Hawkwoman remembers this.

"I know I did. I know that you aren't the reincarnated Princess Chay-Ara, but I am the reincarnated Prince Khufu," Shayera looks at Carter for she doesn't believe him, "I know it sounds made up, but I've been having these strange dreams even since the Blackest Night ended. At first I thought it was because I was dead and my mind was trying to put it at ease, but then it started to make since,"

"How so?" if what Carter says is true, then there is a woman out there that is the reincarnated Princess Chay-Ara; a Thanagarian royal noble of all things, "How are we going to find her?"

"I've been looking around and doing some research to see if anyone has been showing signs like I've been showing,"

"And how are you doing this?" this doesn't sound very legal to Shayera, "I hope you aren't breaking the law by doing this, Carter,"

"I haven't," Carter knows what lines to cross and what lines not to cross, "Mostly my information has been coming from news papers and a few websites. There's a woman that contacted me saying that she's been having strange dreams that match up with mine. I even have a meeting set up to see if what she is saying is true, or if she is lying. I want you to come with me to see if she is lying,"

"So I'm there to make sure that this is the right woman?" Hawkwoman raised an eyebrow at this, "What if I can't get a good reading on her?"

"You were a cop back on Thanagar, weren't you?"

Sighing knowing that Carter was right about that. That is one thing that she hate that Carter knew so much about her. It just shows you how much a stalker can dig up if they look hard enough, and have a drive to find all that they want.

"Very well, I'll come with you to make sure that this is the right woman. Though I wouldn't mind meeting her if she does turn out to be Princess Chay-Ara." said Shayera.

What these two don't know is that Bostron Brand teleported right into the room with them. He looks around as just like the other places that he was been visiting; this is a first time for him being here.

"Where am I this time?" he asked out loud, "Is that Hawkman and Hawkwoman?"

 **-South America, Peruvian Andes Mountains-**

A hook flies over the ledge soon after a man pulls himself up. Wearing clothing perfect for the cold weather up high on the mountain. Several other people join him. They scan the mountain as though they are looking for something.

One of the men start to dig through the snow, and it didn't take him long before finding something. Underneath the snow is two skeletons.

"Khufu," the skeleton to the left, "Chay-Ara," the skeleton to the right, "Inform the client that we've located the bones of Hawkman and Hawkgirl's first bodies. They belong to us now."

 **-New York City, Abandoned Justice League International Embassy-**

Maxwell Lord broke into the abandon Justice League in New York City because no one would look for him there. When the Just ice League first made an embassy they built it in New York City, but after an alien attack they moved to Washington D.C. for it was easier to teleport from the Watch Tower; plus there were too many people in New York City as everything is cluster there, while everything is more spread out in Washington D.C.

Maxwell looks at the news to see what he missed in the last few years. While he made Woman Woman, that would be Diana, kill him and had Brother Eye broadcast the footage all over the world, which destroyed her reputation; it was nothing like what Deathstroke did and showed.

"I have to say, not even I would do something like that. And I killed Ted Kord point blank," Lord holds up a melting ice cube in his hands, "It's been easy," he sticks a needle in his arm, "Easy to get the plasma," he turns on a blood transfusion, "Easy to get the transfusion devices. All it cost me was a few nosebleeds to get ready for my biggest push yet," continuing to stares at the news feed, "As they say, this is for all the marbles. If this push isn't successful I see only two endings. I'll either be thrown into some dark hole forever and become a guinea pig for the military. Or executed for my alleged crimes against the world, a world I've always wanted to protect, not endanger," holding up two defibrillators in his hands, "I've taken all precautions to avert bleeding out. I've got to do this just right."

Lord activate the defibrillators causing him intense pain. Blood begins to run out of nose. A lot of blood runs out of his nose. Blood runs not just out of his nose, but his eyes, ears, and mouth. The pain was so much he couldn't keep standing and falls backwards into a pool of ice and water.

Boston Brand teleports into the room with him catching sight of Maxwell Lord falling into the pool of ice and water.

"I see his leg twitch, and the last thing he probably feels is a sharp chill up his back. Problem is, I'm feeling a chill right up my back too. This guy once controlled Superman's mind and was ready to have him tear through everyone and everything until Wonder Woman stepped in and snapped his neck. Rama help us all now that he's sucking air again. 'Cause if there's one thing Max Lord's always been known to have, it's a plan."

 **-Mars-**

The next thing Boston Brand knows is him flying through space. He is heading towards the Red Planet, Mars. Deadman can say this is a first time for him being in space. Being a spirit bound him to Earth, so he couldn't leave the planet. There were times he heard how the other heroes and villains leaving the planet, and going to do something that no one would believe.

"Guess this White Ring's got a lot of surprises," getting closer to the Red Planet, "Like making sure I can breathe and exist without my Buzz Lightyear spacesuit on the cold surface of Mars," he lands on the surface, "The home of J'onn J'onzz. The last surviving Martian. And it looks like he's got visitors."

Boston can see a pyramid on in the distance. He doesn't know if that is an old pyramid, or that J'onn has been busy and building new buildings on the surface of the planet. While he was watching the pyramid two green lights fly towards the pyramid.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner land in front of the pyramid with Guy holding a bag surrounded in a glowing green construct.

"J'onn, you around?" Hal called out.

"Hey, Green Jeans, where are ya!?" Guy yelled out to see if J'onn is even nearby.

"Hal, Guy. Greetins," J'onn made himself be known by walking out from a nearby room.

"Hope we didn't interrupt anything," said Hal

"Figured we'd drop in uninvited and bust your chops for leaving Earth so quick,"

J'onn walks over to the Green Lanterns and pats both of them on the shoulder, "It is a pleasure to see familiar faces,"

"Brought ya something," Guy swings the bag around.

"Always beware of Lanterns bearing gifts," joked the Last Martian

"Ta-da! It's snak time, Guy Style," revealing a large box full of cookies.

"Very thoughtful," J'onn put on his cape, "I hope you brought some cold milk to wash them down,"

The Green Lantern does hold up a jar of milk, "Damn straight I brought milk; Mam Gardner didn't raise no fool,"

"Thank you, Guy," J'onn said for the kind jester

Hal looks around the place with the countless books, the art, and how the Martian lived when they were still around, "Nice place you have here,"

"Let me show you the rest of it."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

J'onn leads the two Green Lanterns outside with them taking the skies. With them flying around seeing the Red Planet geysers of dirt and dust explode out of the ground.

"Years ago, when I walked these plains in desperation after my people were wiped away, these sand geysers' loud reminded me of my desolation; now they are music to my ears. It is like listening to my planet breathe again,"

"I don't want to be a killjoy here, J'onn, but how are you expecting to get Mars up and running again?" Guy asked since he knows what it takes to get a planet to have life on it once more. Sometimes the Green Lanterns Corps will try to bring a planet that was wrack by war to have life on it once more by using terraformers.

"With water," J'onn said it like it was a common thing in the whole universe.

"Ya got one problem, Buddy; there ain't any," Guy looks around for they may be water on the Red Planet, but not enough to bring life back to like it once was.

"I am happy to say for some reason there now is, Guy. Io have discovered a deep Martian Aquifer. And I will nurture it. Mars will live again just as it did when my ancestors walked beside river valleys and 13,000 foot waterfalls,"

"Got some grand vision there, J'onny Appleseed," Guy decides to fly on his back.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, J'onn, but I've never heard sure pure hope is your voice before. It always seemd tempered with a certain amount of…"

"Fatalism?"

"Yeah,"

The Martian Manhunter closed his eyes, "That fatalism is now forever in the past, Hal, but I do have to admit, I had bouts of intense anger; anger that my wife and daughter did not return in the White Light," he turned to face Guy, "But with profound meditation I've pushed away that destructive anger; especially knowing that souls like Barry's and Arthur's were the living on the…"

"Brightest Day,"

"Yes, Brightest Day seems an apt choice of words to describe it, Guy. Hearing Barry and Arthur's thoughts in the crowd filled me with an inner peace that I carried back here to Mars,"

"That new hunk of red rock on your chest mean something?" Guy flies over and taps the piece of rock that J'onn added to his clothing, "You planning on staying up here for good?"

"No, Guy, I am a son of two worlds; Mars and Earth. Both will forever be the objects of my supreme affection and dedication,"

"You left a big hole, J'onn, and we can't begin to tell you how happy we are that you're back to fill it," Hal said for what he said is true. When it became known that J'onn was alive once more people on the Watch Tower were overcome with joy. J'onn spent a large amount of him time up on the Watch Tower with him overlooking what everyone did.

"Ditto what he said, J'onny. We're damn glad to have our favorite Martian back,"

"I am _your_ only Martian. For now."

 **-Oa-**

"I want to stop!" Jade yelled out as she is surrounded by several green energy constructs.

Floating behind Jade is once again Boston Brand, "You don't get to see this kinda sunset growing up in Gotham," he looks over to see Jade continuing fighting off the green energy constructs, "If none of these GL's can see me, I guess the invisible man act's still in progress. And by the look on Jade's face, I'm sure she'd like to be invisible too,"

Blasting another green energy construct away, "I said I'd like to stop NOW!"

"It's important that we finish this battery of tests," said Soranik Natu, she is the daughter of Sinestro.

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"Because the strength level of your power also indicates how well your body is recuperating,"

Jade looks over to Soranik to blast another green energy construct that is near her, "We've been doing this for days, Natu; I'm sure you've got all the indications you need!"

"I'm the doctor, so don't presume to tell me what I need and don't,"

Jade flies around Natu with her hands on her waist, "Do you really think that making me jump through all these hoops is keeping me from spending time with Kyle?"

"That's not why I'm-"

"Come on, I've been at a hundred percent since the day that White Ring hit my hand and I crawled out from under Mogo's grass, haven't I?" Jade can see that Soranik has been trying to make her stay away from Kyle, but she doesn't know why.

Soranik sighs and rubs her forehead, "Yes. Yes, you have,"

"Look, if I wanted to be with Kyle, I would be with Kyle,"

Soranik sucks in her green construct, "What's stopping you?"

"His eyes," Jade cross her arms and looks away.

"What are you talking about?" that kinda doesn't make since to Soranik.

The way he looks at me… it's not the same anymore. But the way he looks at you; Kyle can be an open book when he lets his guard down. You both have something special, and I'm not getting in the way of that. Kyle and I had our time… Our chance… It just wasn't meant to be and that's okay but…" Jade fully turns around and spread her arms out, "I don't know how I'm going to fit into everyone's lives anymore; I've been gone too long,"

"No, you haven't, Jen," Kyle floats next to Jade and place a hand on her shoulder, "You've always been in our hearts, which means you never left. All you've got to do is open some doors, Jen, because behind them's a helluva lot of people who've let themselves back into your life again," Kyle shows an image of Alan Scott holding her body, "Especially your father. Alan's been grieving since the day he lost you in battle. No parent wants to outlive their child,"

"But why am I still alive, Kyle?" she turns around with her arms wrap around her body, "Why did the White Ring pick me; why am I so special? When I was a Black Lantern, I killed Green Lanterns; I murdered them, blasted them apart with that Black Ring," the bitterness of knowing that she killed those who served with her while she was in the Green Lantern Corps when she was alive doesn't sit well with her.

"You didn't murder anybody, Jen," Kyle tries to cheer up his ex because what he said is true. When someone was brought back by the Black Rings they didn't have any choice as they killed anyone that was alive.

"I tried to kill you, Kyle; I tried to kill Natu,"

Kyle takes Jade's hand into his, "Look, you need to get your head around this. You were used by Nekron like all the other poor souls. Not as a weapon or rage of fear, but as a weapon of love, Jen. Because of who you were and what you meant to people," he and Natu fky down to Oa, "Now you're back, and it's all about forgetting the past and embracing the present,"

Jade was following them, but then the symbol of the Black Lantern Corps appears in front of her. Jumping back in fear, "Wh- What was that?"

 **-New York City-**

Jason sits on a couch as friends and family eat and talk. Early that day the funeral for Gehenna Hewitt took place. Jason just sits there for it took Gehenna's death to make him realize just how much he loved her.

"Where's Ronnie, Professor Stein?" Ray Palmer asked the Professor

"I left him another message on the way here, Ray," replied Professor Stein

"He missed the funeral,"

"I know he did,"

"Jason's a wreck,"

Fixing his glasses, "So is Ronnie. He's barely said a word to me. He doesn't remember anything between dying at the hands of the Shadow Thief and coming back in Coast City along with everyone else. He's adjusting to the fact that Jason has control over the Firstorm Matrix and, worse, that his body was used by one of those Black Rings to murder Jason's girlfriend," Stein explains all this to the Atom.

"He missed his appointment with the League yesterday to figure out his paperwork and get him officially back to the land of the living,"

"It's you, isn't it? Professor Palmer?" Ronnie came walking through the door with him wearing his university jersey.

"Ronnie? You made it," said Ray

"Yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't at the funeral but… late night. I was y'know, trying to… reconnect with friends and family," and by reconnecting with friends and family is party all night long with lots and lots of beer.

"Talk to Jason, Ronald," Professor Stein told the first half of Firestorm.

"I don't even know him, Professor. What am I supposed to say?" he really doesn't know Jason for he came in after dying.

"Whatever's on your mind,"

Walking over to the grieving Jason, "Uh… Jason?"

"What are you doing here?" the last person that Jason wanted to see was Ronnie.

"I thought I should… I guess… I don't know, man," Ronnie really doesn't know what to say, "I'm sorry she died,"

"You're sorry she died? My girlfriend didn't just die. She was tortured. And we did that together!" the image of Gehenna's death will forever be burned into Jason's memory, "You picked through my brain and we transmuted her into table salt from the outside in. You made me an accomplice in her murder!"

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy, Jace," Ronnie didn't like where this was heading to.

Jumping up with snarl, "Don't call me Jace! It's Jason!"

"That Black Lantern Firestorm was the thing that really killed your girl, Jason!"

"You don't even remember her name, do you?" Ronnie rubs the back of his neck, "Say it! Tell me her name!" Jason throws a punch with the Firestorm Matrix activating, "Tell me her name!"

In a flash Firestorm is standing there destroying the couch, coffee table, and any furniture, "What the hell did you do?" Jason yelled out in the mind of Firestorm.

"I didn't do anything!" shouted back Firestorm

"Ronnie? Jason?" Stein asks with them both turning in Firestorm as the Atom chanced into his custom and shrinking down.

Boston Brand teleports into the room to get to see Firestorm argue with himself. Boston will be honest and say that is one of the strangest things that he's seen the whole day.

"Hey, you hit me! No, I'm not trying to steal anything! You let go!" it was strange and confusing to only see one side of any argument.

"So this is Firestorm now? At least until they kill each other," said Boston for he didn't get to know the current Firestorm, "All of us that came back… Some are wrenches thrown into other people's lives," the White Ring acts up against, "Some are murders and thieves." he teleports away.

 **-Hahndaq-**

Boston Brand teleports into the desert. Even when the Deadman was still a ghost he really didn't like the desert that much. There was so much sand and sun it was unreal. He doesn't know how people can live here and make a life.

"Some are men who were better off dead," Boston looks around for this time he is in a crowd surrounded by people cheering as Osiris walks into the city as the people know who he is, "I am no Lawrence of Arabia, I forgot how much I hate the damn heat,"

"I am home at last, my fellow countrymen," Osiris stated to his people. Knowing how the desert is he is wearing a black cloak to keep the sun and sand off his body, "By the grace of Ra I am somehow able to walk out of the darkness once again. Uncorrupted by the sinister Power Ring that recently took possession of my body and soul here in our beloved city," the crowd parts way for Osiris to continue walking, "I can smell our desert flowers in blood. I can here you prayers of joy. And most important, I can see that it's time to put away all my youthful fear and misgivings and revel in all these simple things I have taken for granted," he finally made it to the other side where two stone statues are standing there, "I am Amon Tomaz. And you, my faithful ones, have been waiting for my family to return."

Teth-Adam otherwise known as Black Adam and Arianna Tomaz also know as Isis was turned into stone by Shazam. Osiris wants to return them to normal, to have his country return to normal.

"Black Adam!" a bolt of lightning strikes Osiris to give him his costume. The bolt of lightning doesn't just give him a set of new clothes, but give him all of Black Adam's powers.

Osiris walks over to his stoned sister to gently rub her cheek, "MY dear sister, Isis and her husband, my mentor, Teth-Adam. His land was supposed to be a place of beauty. Of new beginnings. Of hope," Osiris takes to the skies with him looks to his city, "Instead it's still a wasteland of desolation and anguish. But not for long. My fellow citizens, you wait for me to save you; restore you," he takes both his sister and Teth-Adam, "And this I will do. With the help of my family buried beneath this cold stone. I will be back! And with me a golden age of prosperity and power!"

 **-Arlington, Virginia-**

A dark cold night as a heavy storm is washing over the city. Through the heavy rain is Hawk. Tonight he is on the hunt. A hunt from crime and criminals.

"We were supposed to be on this operation together," said Dove over their radio, "Where are you, Hawk?"

Crouching down and hiding behind a statue in the cold rain, "Where I'm supposed tobe, Dove. On the front lines,"

"You can't just rush in and start attacking them without…"

Hawk cuts her off since this is how Hawk works, "They're arms dealers," he over look a van that comes to a stop, "Selling weapons to enemy combatants who are gonna use those weapons to either attack our country or our troops; which to me is one and the same."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dove is flying through the cold rain and trying to get to Hawk as quickly as she can, "There's a rule of law, Hank, that we have to abide by-"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Not letting her finish Hawk leaps off the statue, "There's good and there's bad, Dawn, and we know it when we see it. We either let it fester or we address it,"

"And just how are you planning on addressing it Hawk?"

"Since you're not here to slap my knuckles, I was figuring something simple like this," Hawk comes crashing down onto the parked van, "Hello, bad guys!"

"The world's not your personal little battleground, Hawk!" shouted Dove

"Actually, that's exactly what the world is, Dove! We're all fighting little wars of our own; me, you, everybody. Some people let the enemy come to them. Always on defense," Hawk quickly grabbed one of the men to use him as a meat shield, "Others bring it to the enemy; heavy on offense is the way I like to play!"

The van tips over with one of the men being kicked out the back doors. Boston Brand teleports into the rain with him catching to tail end of this fight.

"Looks like I arrived just in time for the fireworks. Hank Hall's going medieval in there."

Hawk slams one of the men's face into the metal roof, and picks up a rifle with him firing it in another man's leg.

"You've been gone a long time, Hank. The world's gotten smaller since you died; there's a different approach to confronting-"

And just like before Hawk cuts off Dove, "Peace in our time, Dove? Some old politician dude said that before another great war one to end all great wars got going again," Hawk walked out of the van throwing all the arms dealers out before setting the van on fire, "There's only three rules you should follow when it comes to war. Go in hard, go in fast, and go in to win," he explains this to Dove for that ends the fighting all the quicker.

"I'm assuming that explosion I heard means you just accomplished all three?" Dove really didn't have to ask because she knows its over.

"Yep. We do have history finals tomorrow morning, no time to waste," walking over to kick one of the arms dealers in the face, "You bastards trafficking this stuff in the shadow of this memorial makes me sick. You're lucky I didn't let you asses burn in the van with the weapons,"

Dove lands behind Hawk and walks over to him, "We were granted our powers by a mysterious voice so we could fight together, Hawk. But this White Light I'm now connected to-"

"We're exact opposites, Dove. I don't see the damn point pulling in different directions in the middle of a fight. Might makes right is the only thing these evil bastards understand. Consider this the first of my preemptive strikes."

 **-Star City-**

Boston Brand is teleported to the center of Star City with the damage caused by Prometheus. Prometheus planned to teleport Star City; which he has targeted solely because it is the home city of a member of the Justice League to an alternate universe. As the plan fails, Star City's outskirts were left mostly intact but there is a vast, star shaped ruin in the center of the city, and a death toll of ninety thousand people dying.

"Another magic leap. Where am I now?" Boston asked himself for he's been telporting all day long, or he thinks all day, "Looks like a bomb went off… because one did. I recognize the wreckage from the pictures on TV. Thousands of people died here when one of the Justice League's enemies detonated a bomb smack in the center of Green Arrow's home town. It incinerated over four square miles, leaving an empty courtyard of death surrounded by the most corrupt city in America. Death. It didn't really seem so bad when I was one of the dearly departed. But breathing in the air again, coughing on the decay atomized in it; even after all these weeks the smell is inescapable," Boston drops to his knees as the realization of being alive just dawned onto the former Deadman, "Ashes to ashes dust to dust,"

" **Boston Brand of Earth!** "

" **Help me!** "

" **Help them!** "

Images of the people that were brought back by the White Light flashed in Boston Brand's mind. An image of a creature covered in black devouring something green with a face on it. Deathstorm turning the Atom into table salt. Mera chained Arthur and leads him to his death. Hawk and Dove kissing. Jade blasted her Ring into her Lantern. Captain Boomerang on the ground with Captain Cold and Mirror Master holding him down with him covered in wounds. Hawkman and Hawkwoman fighting each other. Osiris kneels down with the broken statues of Arianna and Teth-Adam. The Reverse Flash racing through time trying to outrun something chancing him.

The pain was so much that Boston falls to his side, but just as quickly as the pain came it ended. With him slowly sitting up the White Light that is coming from out of his body surges through the ground. The White Light made trees grow out of the ground; giving life to the once dead area. Creating a living, lushful forest to replace this place of death.

Standing to his feet, "What the hell?" he looks at the White Ring on his hand, "What are you? Who's talking to me? What do you want? Why us?"

Boston ask this because thirteen people were brought back to life by the White Light. While going on this little trip Boston looked at which one that was brought back, and out of the thirteen chosen; he was the only one wearing a White Ring.

Growing tired of the White Ring tries to take it off, "You don't want to spill, fine! Get off of me!" more white energy comes out of his body with him trying to take the White Ring off.

" **Boston Brand of Earth!** "

"What?" hearing the voice once more, "What were we brought back to do!?" demands the former Deadman.

" **Help me live!** "

 **-Silver City, New Mexico-**

The police taped the area off so that people don't go down into the hole that is right in the middle of the road. Though it doesn't stop from people arriving to see what came crashing down.

"Where'd it come from?" asked one of the officers

"Hell if I know, Russel," said another officer said with the two of them sliding down into the crater.

"It came down from the sky!" it looked like an angel. It had wings and a halo!" said a woman who seen the White Lantern fall from the sky.

"Blasphemy! That ain't no angel!" said a old woman

"Are angels real, Grandma?" asked her grandchild.

Down below the White Lantern surges with white energy causing the two police officers to step back.

"What the heck!?"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Ah, there you are," said Sinestro as he is floating in the sky above them.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Everyone doesn't notice Sinestro who is floating above them for they're all staring at the White Lantern.

"It's hot out here. It's the sun of this glowin' doohickey?" asked one of the police officer

"Hell if I know, Russell. Maybe both," said the second police officer. They both kneel down and place their hands on the White Lantern, "Now buck up, son, and let's try this again,"

"Hope I don't pull my back out,"

"One… Two… Three!"

Both of the police officers pull with all their might, but the White Lantern doesn't even move an inch.

"Darn thing won't budge, Jerry,"

"Little help, guys!" called out the police officer

"Think yer about to get it, Sheriff," said one of the people looking down the crater.

Hal Jordon, Star Sapphire, and Sinestro float down into the crater. The sheriff takes out his gun and aims it at Sinestro.

"Sinestro's back! Don't move!"

Sinestro makes a yellow energy construct of a police car and holds it over the two police officer's heads, "Your law officers continue to amuse me,"

Two green energy construct power pressure crushes the yellow energy construct.

"Sinestro stop it!" yelled out Hal

The Lanterns land in front of the White Lantern.

"I'm simply defending myself from your local police force, Green Lantern. As unthreatening as they are. If they paid attention, they would've noticed I helped save your world. Warts and all," Sinestro complains about how he was just defending himself.

"We may have called a temporary truce, but that doesn't mean you're welcome here, Sinestro," Star Sapphire said as what she said was true. While they are allowing the other Lantern Corps be on Earth for the time being, they still have to follow the laws of their planet.

"I would've left along with my Corps, Sapphire, but it's still on Earth,"

"What is that?" the only woman standing there asks.

"That is the Entity that was unearthed from the center of your world. The White Light that sparked the very creation of life throughout the universe," Sinestro explains this because he tried to become the first ever White Lantern, till he was beaten to the punch by Deathstroke.

"This is the White Light that resurrected Aquaman and the others?" Hal asked

"After it brought them back, it dissipated into the sky, but it coalesced back together,"

"And transformed into a Power Battery?" Star Sapphire raised an eyebrow to this.

"It's evolved into a White Lantern. It fell back to Earth," he can see the power pulsing from the Power Battery.

"You didn't bring me here because you wanted to, Sinestro. You couldn't lift the White Lantern," the Yellow Lantern's silence says it all.

"Can you?" asked Sinestro with him crossing his arms.

Hal kneels down and takes hold of the White Lantern. Pulls the White Lantern will all his might, but it doesn't move an inch. Hal releases a large amount of power from his Power Ring, but that doesn't work as well.

"No," said Hal for no matter what he did it didn't work.

"So it's the Sword in the Stone?" Star Sapphire can see how this would work into the old tale.

"What in the Guardians' unspoken names is the Sword in the Stone?" the Yellow Lantern raised an eyebrow for this sounds really strange.

Hal makes a green energy construct showing a man pulling a sword out of a large stone, "A sword that could only be lifted by the true king of the land. So if this White Lantern is the sword; where's King Arthur?"


	28. Waking Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DC Comics**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Demon!** "

 **Waking Face**

Kushina popped her bruised knuckles. She just finished giving all the women that her son slept with a nice black eye. This was her only way of trying to keep her son to herself for just a little bit longer. Though she knows that can't stay for very long.

"I feel better now," the redhead turns to look at her son, "Naruto, sweetie, why don't you go and get my grandbabies?"

Naruto can feel as though his mother might try something if he were to leave the room. And from seeing how all the women now have black eyes it doesn't leave much confidence.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asks

"Yes, I took out all my anger on the ladies. Now I want to see my grandbabies!" what Kushina said is true, all the anger is now gone.

"Alright…" Naruto left the room.

With Naruto now gone Kushina turned to all the women, "I have something to tell you all… and why I've been brought back to life."

 **-Coast of Somali-**

Boston Brand is sitting on a boat in the middle of the ocean. He's been sitting her for several minutes with the remains of another boat sinking into the waters down below. The former Deadman can tell that something happened here and that something wasn't very good.

Sighing with greatly this White Ring has brought him nothing but pain. Teleporting all over the place and seeing the thirteen people that were brought back, and not all of them were heroes. Boston has to wonder why the White Light would do such a thing.

"Where'd you bring me now, Little White Ring? And what do you want with me?" he asked the White Ring.

Boston was called good even though he was forced into the position. He died and floated across the Earth as a ghost. With him now living Boston is once again forced to float across the Earth as the invisible man. Just like before Boston has to wonder why he was the only one to gain the White Ring and not any one else, but before he could think about it any further he is brought out of his train of thought.

"No! Not that one!" shouted out of the pirates, "That one stays with me. I want to spend some time with her before we sell them," the pirate grabs one of the girls who survived the raid, "Come child." he grabs the girl he picked out.

"Please! I want to go back to my Mom!" cried out the girl.

"Mommy isn't here, my beauty. But Daddy is!"

Boston jumps to his feet for he can tell by the look in the pirate's eyes aren't going to be good for the girl, "Hey! Leave the kid ALONE!" white light comes out of Boston's body preventing him from moving, "What are you doing, Ring? Let me move!" please!" he can't do a thing as the pirate takes the girl away, "Dammit, why won't you let me help her?"

Just then Aquaman and his wife Mera just out of the waters. The pirates open fire onto the duo, but because of the Atlantean's skin is thick enough the bullets just bounce right off and not harming them. Aquaman rears back and throws his trident, piercing and pinning the pirate to the wall.

Mera crosses her arms blocking the bullets, "Anyone who hurts children," throwing up her arms causing the water behind her to take form as serpents made out of water, "Will feel my RAGE!"

Mera commands the water serpents to hit every single pirate off the ship and into the water. Now that all the pirates aren't there anymore Aquaman walks around on the deck.

"How many did the Navy say they took from that civilian ship, Mera?"

Fifteen are they all…"

"GET DOWN!" shouted Aquaman as he uses his own body to block the bullets from another ship of pirates firing upon them.

Looks like these scavengers have friends," she makes sure that all the children aren't hurt from the pirates firing onto them.

"So do we," Aquaman put his fingers to his forehead and focus.

"Arthur? What did you summon?" she watches as something comes out of the water. Something that her husband shouldn't of been able to summon.

The something that rises out of the water is a dead giant squid. The dead giant squid rips and tears into the ship, wrapping around the whole ship. Arthur and Mera can only watch in shock as a dead sea animal raised up out from the sea.

"It's a giant squid. I could hear it deep below the surface, but it's…" Aquaman couldn't believe his eyes for giant squids have always given him trouble in the past. While Arthur may be able to summon and command creatures of the sea, they have to follow his commands. The more dangerous creatures that lurk near the deeper depths always gave him a hard time for how the stronger of the fittest are always killing each other.

"It's dead!"

They watch as the ship is dragged under the waters. Aquaman runs over to the side of the ship with his hand on the side of his head.

"It's killing everyone. Arthur, tell it to stop!" Mera says for she knows that Arthur would never let anything he summons kill people.

"I'm trying!" and that is what he is trying. Something about the dead giant squid doesn't sit right with Aquaman. It isn't listening to him.

The pirate who was pinned to the wall frees himself and rushes over to the harpoon gun with him taking aim at Aquaman and Mera, "We rule these seas, not you!" but before the pirate could fire a dead great white shark jumps out of the water, grab hold onto the pirate and drags the pirate underneath the waters below.

With all the pirates now dead because the blood in the water caused sharks to come and feast on a free meal. Mera looks to her husband. This brings great concern for daring his time as a Black Lantern he gained the power to command dead animals from the seas. The redhead just hopes that her husband isn't turning back into a Black Lantern.

"He commanding dead sealife like he did when he was a Black Lantern," says Boston, "Something's very wrong. So what am I supposed to do about it, White Ring? Am I supposed to stop Aquaman? Or someone else?" Boston teleports away from anything else could happen.

 **-Westport, Massachusetts-**

Located in Wesport is a small fishing shop that fishermen bring their catch to be sold. Two people are waiting for their orders to be finish watch the television that is handing from the wall.

"Reports coming now that are sure to relieve all those parents out there," says the news woman, "Our own local heroes, Aquaman and his wife Mera, have rescued fifteen children who were kidnapped earlier this morning from a European cruise ship off the coast of Somali. Aquaman is one of many rumored to have been resurrected in the aftermath of the recent attack of the undead. The catholic church has yet to respond to his claim, but exaggeration or not, we're happy the King of the Seas has returned,"

"Amazing, isn't it? Said the old man waiting for his order, "Aquaman's back."

The man that is cutting the fish right in front of him pauses. He slowly looks up before slashing the old man's throat. Jumping over the counter with him killing the woman, before turning to his coworker who met the same fate as the other two people.

"Truly a day of celebration. And now the weather. Margaret?

"Skies are looking cloudy out there, James. Thunderstorms will be rolling our way by midnight."

The man leave behind the dead bodies with the news still playing in the background. It seems that with Aquaman coming back to life cause this man to kill. Something drove this man to murder, but at what cost?"

 **-Pittsburgh University-**

"Professor Stein?!" Firestorm bangs on a thick metal door.

"Where is he?" Jason asked for Professor Stein is known to almost never leave his lab.

"I used to be able to tell. I couldn't read his mind when we weren't fused together as Firestorm, but I could summon him,"

"You could summon him? It's always about you, isn't it, Ronnie?"

"What are you talking about?" Ronnie doesn't see what Jason is talking about.

"I'm talking about Firestorm. You died, but the Matrix fell from the sky and hit me," Jason can still remember that day. Jason was a seventeen year old living in Detroit, who wanted nothing more than to escape his home city. He lived with his father who had turned abusive after he lost his hand in an industrial accident. His mother left his father sometime after the accident, leaving the young Jason with his father. With the loss of a job he needed to fund college, Jason turned to a local thug for money, accepting a job as a courier. It was on that job that he encountered the Firestorm Matrix, searching for a new host after Ronnie Raymond's death. In the aftermath, Jason struggled to cope with his new identity and powers; a struggle that led to the death of the man who'd hired him.

"You think I still want to be Firestorm, Jason? Especially if I'm stuck with someone like you inside my head? When that explosion in Professor Stein's lab went off and he and I were stuck together… It was weird, but it was cool. I could fly and transmute elements… as long as the Professor told me how to, but it all went to hell pretty quick. You can have the Firestorm Matrix. Find a new partner. I don't care. All I want to do is get out of here and go hang out with my friends," Ronnie explains all this for he doesn't want to be a hero anymore.

"And all I want to do is hang out with my girlfriend," Jason says bitterly.

"We can't bring her back, Jason,"

"You came back. Martian Manhunter and Hawk and Captain Boomerbang. Why not Gen?" he was there when the others were brought back to life. So why can't Gehenna?

"Because we can't. One I… just trust me, okay? Look, let's try to separate again. You think right and I'll think left,"

"That's your big plan?"

"Just do it, all right?"

And that's what they do. In an explosion like the Big Bang Jason goes right with Ronnie going left. But it doesn't work as they came back together reforming Firestorm.

Firestorm drops to his hands and knees, "Dammit… that…"

"Hurt…" Jason finish what Ronnie was going to say.

"Ronald?" says Professor Stein over the intercom.

Firestorm quickly looks up, "Professor! ALL RIGHT!"

"Please don't shout in my ears," even if Jason is just a voice in Firestorm's head that did kinda hurt.

"So what's the deal, Prof?! Tell us how to split up!"

Inside the lab Professor Stein along with the Atom have been going over the data of every Firestorm from when he was a part of it, when Mikhail Arkadin was part of Firestorm, to when he took the name Fire Elemental, to when Gehenna took the role for the other part as Firestorm, and finally when Deathstorm was around during the Blackest Night.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Ronald," Professor Stein says.

"The Professor and I have some bad news." said Atom as he doesn't like what the data have been pointing too.

 **-Mars-**

J'onn flies through the skies of Mars with a massive block of ice on his back. The Last Martian went to the northern polar cap of Mars to take a chuck of ice there. People think that Mars doesn't have water, but it does as the ice melts during the summer and freezes during the winter. The ice and water doesn't leave the northern or southern poles.

J'onn places the massive block of ice in the prime location. His eyes start to glow before blasting the massive block of ice. The heat from his vision melts the ice that floods the empty plains. J'onn floats down to the ground. He waits for days before finally for the first time in centuries life grows. Kneeling down to get a closer look at the small plant growing out of the ground.

"So it begins. What was here once can so be-" pain wracks through J'onn's whole body with images of the time when he was the Black Lantern appears for a split second. A man's face appears in J'onn's mind apears, "Erdel… My hands at Professor Erdel's throat. That never happened," The Martin Manhunter takes to the skies, "And that woman on the floor. Erdel was alone when he mistakenly transported me from Mars," he leaves Mars, "For that psychic flash to breach my mind from Earth it had to be directed solely at me. With a conviction and singularity of purpose. The girl in this vision I must find her." J'onn heads for Earth becoming something calls to him.

 **-Central City-**

Carter and Shayera arrived at Central City where Carter said the woman who said is the reincarnation of Princess Chay-Ara. Carter changed into normal clothes without his harness for those big wings make moving around inside buildings. He doesn't know how Shayera can move around without her wings getting in the way. Shayera doesn't change for she doesn't see the whole point in changing, plus there is nothing to cover up her wings.

"Where is this woman, Carter?" asks Shayera for she wants to meet this woman who claims to be Princess Chay-Ara. What Shayera hasn't told Carter is that Princess Chay-Ara was once a part of her family before she along with Prince Khufu disappeared. While Shayera's family isn't a part of the royal family anymore, they still have some power before the fall of Thanagar, "I thought you said she was going to be here?"

"She is going to come," said Carter for he knows the reincarnated Princess Chay-Ara will make an appearance.

A woman walks over to them causing both of them stop talking. Shayera blinks a few times as this woman looks very similar. The red hair along with the eyes makes Hawkwoman think that she has family here on Earth. Well she does, but not by blood.

"Hello, my name is Kendra Saunders," introduce Kendra, "Are you Carter Hall? If so, then I was the one contacting you,"

"Y- Yes!" Carter quickly stands up, "I am Carter Hall! Are you really the reincarnated Princess Chay-Ara?"

"Yes, may it sit?" Carter pulls out a chair for her, "I've been having dreams of different lives for sometime now. It all started when the Blackest Night ended. At first I thought all these dreams were just that, dreams,"

"A lot have been going on since the Blackest Night ended. Can you tell us a few our your memories?" Hawkwoman asks

"Yes, the first memories is that of Princess Chay-Ara. Prince Khufu and I crashed landed in ancient Egypt where we made some of the first pyramids before we both were killed by Hath-Set. The next memory was as Lady Celia Penbrook, who was alive during the fifth century Britain, and was the lover of Silent Knight. The new memory was a woman named Kate Manser who was also known as Cinnamon; an Old West gunslinger, and lover of Nighthawk. And the last memory was as Shelia Carr, lady love of Pinkerton detective James Wright,"

"Those are the memories that I have as well. Where I was the Silent Knight, Nighthawk, and James Wright," confess Carter, "I always had a feeling that I would find you,"

Kendra looks over to Shayera, "I have to ask, why are you here Hawkwoman?"

"Carter asked me to come to see if you are who you say you are," Shayera looks at Kendra for in a way they're related, "Princess Chay-Ara came from Thanagar. What I haven't told Carter is that Princess Chay-Ara is a family member that disappeared millennia ago. I have to say I never thought I would see you, or a vision of her in my lifetime,"

"Hearing that in someway I'm related to Hawkwoman is something. Reincarnation is so strange. What do we do now?" Kendra kinda wants to know what will happen now that both Khufu and Chay-Ara are reunited.

"Hath-Set does the same thing that we have; reincarnation. So he is most likely out there looking for us."

 **-South America-**

The team brings out a bag and sits it on a table. A man walks over and unzips the bag. The man stares down onto the bones in front of him.

Placing his hands on the remains of Prince Khufu and Princess Chay-Ara, "It's been so long since I've seen you two. Though one have to wonder how you two get all the way over here to South America from Egypt," that does raise some questions for during that time in history sailing across the ocean is unheard of, and even impossible.

This man is known other than Hath-Set. He was once the high priest for the court of Prince Khufu and Princess Chay-Ara. He fell in love with Princess Chay-Ara, but she wouldn't return his feelings for her love for Khufu. So he made a knife made out of Nth Metal and killed Khufu, but killed Chay-Ara by accident; with the death of his love Hath-Set turned the blade onto himself. What none of them known is that the knife was cursed making it so that the three of them would reincarnate throughout time; repeating the same events over and over again.

 **-Westport, Massachusetts-**

A house sits on the beach which burst into flames. Standing and staring at the burning house is the man that killed those innocent people from the fish shop. The man turns and walks into the water of the sea. He walks and dives underneath the water. A red light shines out of the water with the surface bubbling. The water explodes with Black Manta jumping out of the water.

"Aquaman!" yelled out Black Manta.

Many people wonder why Black Manta has such a strong hatred for Aquaman. It's quite simple, David Hyde grew up in Baltimore, Maryland, and loved to play by Chesapeake Bay. As a youth he was kidnapped and forced to work on a ship for an unspecified amount of time, where he was sexually abused by his captors. At one point, he saw Aquaman with his dolphin friends and tried to signal him for help but was not seen. Finally, he was forced to defend himself, killing one of his tormentors on the ship with a knife. Hating the emotionless sea and Aquaman, whom he saw as its representative, the boy was determined to become its master.

The two of them fought over the years in violent battles. It was during the time when Ocean Master gave Black Manta the codes to attack Atlantis successfully that caused Aquaman to lose his hand in battle. And then two years later, Black Manta killed Arthur Jr. which drove Aquaman into a rage that Black Manta took advantage off by killing his longtime enemy. With Aquaman dead Black Manta retired from his criminal ways by opening a fish market to earn an honest living, but with the return of Aquaman he can't stay in retirement.

 **-Coney Island-**

Naruto arrived back with his kids with Himawari rushes over to her grandmother. Kushina quickly picks up her oldest granddaughter.

"My, what do we have here?" Kushina asks, "This little one wants to see her grandmother?"

"Yup! Yup! Coney Island has a lot of fun places to go and visit! Like the Ferris Wheel! And at night the wheel light up in pretty colors!"

"I would love to see that!" the redhead turns to her son, "Naruto, lets go and visit and make up for lost time,"

Smiling at the thought of spending time with his mother, "I would love that."

Just then Quiet and Lady Shiva walks into the room. Naruto told her to come back to meet his mother who was brought back by the White Light. Quiet always wonder about Naruto's mother. Her longtime friend always told stories about how she would take care of him, and make sure that they were safe from the Amazons. Now she has a chance to finally meet the woman that Naruto always looked with love that withstood time and pain.

Lady Shiva finally meets Kushina. Sandra can tell that Kushina is an Amazon and a powerful at that. From what Naruto told her Kushina could have become Wonder Woman.

Kushina went right over to Sandra and bows to her, "Thank you for taking care of Naruto,"

"No! No!" Sandra wave her hands, "It was an honor to take care of your son. In a way, Naruto became a son to me just as he is your son,"

"But I must say thank you. You have no idea how much it means that someone raised my son." Kushina means it for even in the afterlife the redhead always worried about her son. She knew that Slade would give Naruto all the training that he needed to defeat and get revenge on the Amazons. The only thing she feared was that her son would never feel the love of a mother, "You gave Naruto a mother to look to when I wasn't there,"

"He helped me just like how I helped him," what Sandra said was true when Naruto killed David Cain. When the blonde told her she just couldn't keep the tears from flowing. The man that killed her sister and forced her to have a child with him was finally dead, "You have one of a kind son, Kushina. You were very lucky to have such a son,"

"I know what you mean." both women turned to look at their son. Naruto that special person that can change things with him just by being there.

 **-Pittsburgh University-**

Bad news? What bad news? Professor?" Firestorm leans on the metal door, "If he doesn't answer I'm transmuting this vault door into jell-o shots and getting the hell out of here. What's your favorite flavor, Jason?"

"I'm not giving up any molecular intel until Professor Stein gives us the all clear, Ronnie!" Jason really doesn't want to waste the energy by turning the door into jell-o.

"I can transmute this door into water. I know water. Or we can phase right through it. You knew Firestorm could do that, right?"

"Don't use your powers. Please stay put!" says Professor Stein over the intercom.

"But Professor, I-"

"I'm sending in help, Ronald."

Atom makes his appearance by jumping out of the air vent. He grows in size with him showing off his new suit. This suit is more like armor that will protect him from the heat the Firestorm gives off.

"Hey, guys. Looks like we've got some work to do," he shrinks down and lands on Firestorm's shoulder.

"What's the Atom wearing?" Jason asks

"I don't know. It's probably just a new uniform,"

"Actually, Ronnie, where I'm going I need something a little less flammable than spandex," said Atom for even this close the suit isn't burning.

"Uh, oh. Let me guess," Ronnie can tell that Ray is planning something that might cause both Jason and Ronnie pain.

"I've got to disarm the Firestorm Matrix bonding you and Jason," spoke Atom with him checking his systems one last time.

"Disarm it? Disarm isn't a good word, is it?"

"Ask him why we're stuck together," Jason really want to separate from Ronnie and get on with his life.

"Hhh. Why are we stuck together, Atom?"

"The Professor and I still have to run some more tests," confess the Atom for both him and Professor Stein need from evidence to prove what they think is true.

"Ask him if there's anything we can do to help him?"

"Will you stop backseat driving?"

"With Martian Manhunter not around no one else can hear me but you!"

"Lucky me!"

"Hey, one of us has got to take this seriously!"

Once again Atom is watching Ronnie and Jason argue, but only side of the argument. It has to be one of the strangest things he'd seen that doesn't have to do with criminals, monsters, or aliens. But given what both him and Professor may learned isn't a good thing with them arguing.

"Guys, don't," said the Atom

"Don't what?" both Ronnie and Jason said at the same time.

"Don't argue. It's only going to make this more dangerous,"

"Dangerous?"

"Both of you just keep quiet. I got this," Ray leaps into the Firestorm Matrix, "You were right, Professor Stein. The fire's not just for show anymore. temperature's already approaching one thousand degrees,"

Professor Stein looks through the data that is coming from Atom's suit, "As long as the camera in your helmet doesn't melt I should be able to walk you through this, Ray. Just take care of these boys. They didn't ask for this. This should be my problem,"

"Professor," Atom floats right in front of the Firestorm Matrix as the atoms spin around the nucleus, "I'm right here in front of the Firestorm Matrix,"

" **Hey!** "

"What?" Ronnie asked Jason

"What? I didn't say anything," Jason doesn't know what Ronnie was saying for he didn't say a thing.

"You just said, hey,"

"The Atom said not to talk,"

"He said not to argue,"

"He said to stay quiet,"

"Then why'd you say something?"

"I didn't say anything,"

"I'm going to have to get between the subatomic particles in the nucleus and literally push them apart," while this was going something black moves, "If we're right, it should trigger a chain reaction that will unravel the Firestorm Matrix and free Ronnie and Jason,"

" **Shut up, white boy,** "

"What the hell did you just say?" shouted out Ronnie

"Nothing. What are you yelling about?"

"I heard you!"

"Something's happening," Ray really doesn't like how the nucleus is acting up.

Black smoke starts to come out of Firestorm, "RONNIE?! OUR FACE!" Firestorm's body starts to overheat and goes critical.

"Atom! It's fighting you! It doesn't want to let them go! Get out of there! NOW!"

"No, I see something! I see-"

Firestorm's head splits in half with the Firestorm Matrix gaining mass. "PROFESSOR!" Professor Stein rushes over to the vault door only for it to be blown off it hinges.

 **-Pearl River, New York-**

A simple night with a simple family having fun as a mother is cooking. While the mother is cutting a tomato the news right in front of her is going over the Blackest Night that happened in Coast City. The mother takes out a roast from the stove.

"D- Diner's r- ready!"

"Be right there, Mom!" called out the daughter.

The mother starts to cut the roast, "It's time," said the mother

"In a minute. The song's almost over!"

Holding up the knife to her face, "A- Alive… He's alive…" she walks over and stands in front of her family.

"Mom, I can't see the screen!" called out the daughter

"We're gonna fail the song, Mom!" this time it was the son who said that.

"You make a better window than a door, honey," said the husband as he wants to finish the song up before having dinner.

"And you'd be better off if you stop talking all the time, Steven," the mother cuts her husband's throat.

"Mom! No!" the mother grabbed a drumstick with it finding its way in her son's heart. Then the mother grabs the guitar with it being repeatably hit in the end.

With bloody hands grab her own cheeks and pulls. The skin rips off revealing that the skin wasn't real. Glowing red eyes stare at the picture of Martian Manhunter.

"J'onzzzzzzz…"

 **-Denver, Colorado-**

J'onn arrived in Denver while it was raining. The Last Martian looks up to the dark cloudy skies. He can't wait for Mars to rain once more when life is crawling on the surface. J'onn makes his way through a graveyard before coming to a stop in front of a grave.

"I'm happy to see your final resting place wasn't disturbed, old friend," the grave in front of him says Saul Erdel.

J'onn phase through and sinks into the ground. He goes through the coffin to face the corpse wearing a nice suit and holding a picture.

The Last Martian picks up the photo, "It's the woman from the vision I had on Mars. The one of the floor…" turns the photo over to see the writing on the back, "Erdel had a daughter."

 **-St. Roch, Louisiana-**

Shayera, Kendra, and Carter arrived back at St. Roch Louisiana with Kendra looking around at the artifacts. She picks up a wooden statue. The memories come flooding in. Rangda, the Demon Queen. Rangda put a spell on a past life of both Carter and Kendra when they were rulers in Bali back in the twentieth century. She made them turn their own weapons on themselves. It was one of the messier endings that they both had.

Kendra next turned to a large red shield with a white hawk on the front of it. She remembers when Carter was the Silent Knight and with her as Lady Celia. Remembering the cold winter and how they stayed warm during the night when it got full of passion.

Carter watches as Kendra goes down memory lane with her looking at all the artifacts that he'd collected over the years. Each artifact is in fact things that they used in their past lives. It brings a frown on Carter's face as this might be only a matter of time before Hath-Set kill them both. It always follow a pattern. They find each other, fall in love all over again, and then killed to only repeat the pattern all over again and again.

' _This time I'll make sure that Kendra and I won't end like our other lives._ ' Carter promises himself as this time it would be different.

Shayera throws her belt onto a nearby table. On the way back Shayera talked to Kendra and learned more about her. At a young age Kendra's parents was murder by a corrupt cop. Their death haunted her for years to the point that she was going to commit suicide. It was during the Blackest Night when Kendra went to do the deed when the memories of her past lives came rushing back.

A pink light flashes as something rips out of Shayera's belt and flies onto a golden gauntlet. Carter walks over and takes the golden gauntlet out of the glass casing.

"What's this crystal shard?" he asks with it glowing a bright pink.

"Miri, the Star Sapphire, gave it to me. She said it was from Zamaron," Hawkwoman always thought it was strange that a Star Sapphire would give her something from Zamaron.

"So that was the extent of the Sapphire's explanation about the crystal?

"Yes, then she flew off,"

Carter tries to take the crystal off the golden gauntlet, "It's not coming off. It's attracted to the Claw of Horus like a super magnet."

From the last Carter heard crystal and gold don't react to magnets, yet they won't move an inch.

"Do you think it has something to do with Hath-Set?" Kendra asked with the two of them looking at her, "It seems kinda strange that crystal would act up of all times just shortly after the Blackest Night?"

"You do have a point," Hawkwoman can see what Kendra is going on about. It would make sense for the crystal to act up now with the Claw of Horus being so close. Though the crystal never acted up before with the times when she visited before. Maybe the crystal is tied to Khufu and Chay-Ara just like the other artifacts in the museum, "Carter, if something like does have to do with Hath-Set then the Justice League needs to get involve,"

"No, this is something I must do," says Carter as he put the Claw of Horus on his arm, "I have to end it here and now,"

"Then count me in," Kendra says as she changed into different clothing and with her wearing a harness with wings coming out of her back.

"Kendra, what are you doing?" Shayera raised an eyebrow at this, "Do you even know how to fight?"

"I'm only going by the memories that I have, though I'm sure I can learn as I go along. And don't try to stop me for I need to come as well. Hath-Set will come for me sooner or later,"

"I don't like this," Carter shacks his head at this. Carter learned from his memories, but he still learned how to fight so he wouldn't get injured. And when he joined the Justice League there were other League members that taught and gave tips to help with the fighting.

"I'll look at Kendra if that makes you feel better, Carter," Shayera turns to Kendra, "We'll have to give you a name that you can use. Hawkgirl?"

"No, that was your name before becoming Hawkwoman. I'll use Lady Blackhawk," says the now named Lady Blackhawk.

"Lady Blackhawk, huh? I like it," Shayera smirks at this for it is a name that will stand out in the future.

Carter seeing that Kendra took the name Lady Blackhawk they take to the skies with the Claw of Horus leading them towards the south. Hawkman wonders what awaits for them for both Khufu and Chay-Ara are reunited so it's only a matter of time before Hath-Set makes himself known. This time Hawkman will make sure that none of them die this time.

 **-Denver, Colorado**

J'onn arrived at Mount Hope Senior Home where he learned where Saul Erdel's daughter is living at. The nurse keeps all the medicine on the tray is all accounted for leaves. The old woman in the room stares out the window as the night is clear so the stars are out and shines brightly.

"Now don't go to bed late, Melissa. It's not good for you to keep staring at the stars every night," says the nurse with her closing the door behind her.

J'onn phases through the wall and takes Saul Erdel's form, "Hey there, sweetheart. How's my little girl?" he walks over to Melissa.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I, Dad?" she asks because sometimes her medicine plays tricks on her mind.

"What makes you say that?"

"I remember something bad happening to you… to me, but I… sometimes forget things… Important things,"

J'onn picks up Melissa, "You remembered me," he looks down and gives Melissa a kind smile that only a father can give.

"I did, didn't I?"

"The rain's stopped. Would you like to go outside?"

"Yes, very much!" the nurses lead her outside when the weather is nice, but she would like to go outside more often.

J'onn flies through the window, "Can we talk?"

"Of course, Dad, what about?"

"The night… The night we brought the Martian here,"

Passing through what clouds are in the night skies, "I've been thinking about him the last few days, Dad. He's back; seen him on the TV. But I can't remember anything else but him standing there in the lab… surrounded by smoke… It just keeps slipping away. Please don't be mad; don't make me wake up. I like spending time with you like this,"

"Mad? I can never be mad at you. And don't worry, you do remember that night. It's all in here," he gently touches and phase through Melissa's forehead.

"It is?"

"Yes, we can go back to that night together, you and I, but there're painful memories lingering there. Are you sure you want-"

"Yes, Dad. I'm sure. I remember when you first showed me the piece of the stone tablet you found in the ancient ruins of that Aztec temple when you were a boy," images of Saul showing his daughter an ancient tablet with a being that looks like a Martian on it, "I can still hear the wonder in your voice when you told me the same bedtime story every night of how space travelers from the Red Star once visited out planet and helped an ancient people survive and thrive. Once you had it translated it became your life; our life and I was glad Mom left. She never understood what we were trying to do," both father and daughter working together on several machines with their dream within their grasp, "All she saw was an obsession and all we saw was the future," them powering up their machine with blue lightning coming out of it, "But the future was pain and horror," what came out of their machine was a creature with several mouth ripping and tearing through and thing it could get its claws on, "We should have run, Dad. We should have run as fast as we could. But we didn't," Saul showed the tablet to the creature, "Because intertwined in all our fear was hope. Hope that somehow peace and understanding would win that terrible night," the creature attacked them both, "But it didn't. All out dreams of reaching out to a new would," the creature created a hole and jumps through it with Saul looking after his injured daughter, "Only put ours in jeopardy."

"So you had a new mission, Dad. A new obsession. And I hated you for making me hide in the shadows and not allowing me to be part of it," Saul working once again on his machine to bring another Martian to Earth, "I remember when I asked you why in the world you would try something like this again after everything that happened. A sad smile crossed your lips, Dad, and all you said was, "I'm a scientist, Melissa, and science is built on the foundation of failure. How could I not try to right a wrong?" And then one night, there he was," the first time J'onn appearing on Earth, "Standing before you; before us. The same type of being we saw etched into the ancient stone tablet. The one I would learn years later is called J'onn J'onzz. The Martian Manhunter. He was going to be our savior; deliver us from the evil we had unleashed. I didn't see the cyclonic power generator arching from behind the door," an explosion took place destroying the lab, "But you did," Saul tackles and shielded J'onn with his very body, "I still hear your scream every night, Dad, just as I can see the flash of the explosion that blinded me for weeks," Melissa was hit by the explosion with shards of metal leaving their make on Melissa, "Along with a piece of the transporter console that left its mark on me forever. To this day I wish I could have heard your last words to him, Dad. I wish I could have held your hand and told you everything would be all right now,"

J'onn remembers holding Saul right before he died, "Forgive me… for taking you from your home… Needed someone… to save us… Save us from my arrogance… My recklessness…"

The fire consumed the whole building, "That you did bring to Earth a hero," J'onn standing with him staring at the burning building, "A hero who would save this planet a hundred times over in the years that followed. But I couldn't…" J'onn made sure Melissa was taken out of the burning building, "Because your wish to keep me away from your new experiments save my life that night,"

J'onn placed Melissa down in her bed and cover her with the blanket, "But I'm so tired now,"

J'onn leans down and kisses Melissa on the cheek, "I know you are,"

"Night, Dad,"

"Goodnight, Melissa, we'll see each other again soon,"

"You promise, Dad?"

"I promise."

 **-Dubai-**

Aquaman and Mera delivered the children that was kidnapped by the pirates to Dubai where the were taken. Both King and Queen of the Ocean run and dive into the water leaving behind everyone.

"Hey, wait! Aquaman! Mera!" Boston shouted out for he doesn't want to try and see if the White Ring will let him breath underwater, "C'mon, Ring. I know you're not lettin' anyone see me, but let 'em at least hear me," he rushes over the where both King and Queen dived into the water to see dead fish floating on the surface, "What did that Black Ring do to Aquaman? And why do I have this feeling it's not only him and me that're having problems?" the White Ring starts to shine once more, "No! Stop jerking me around and-" the former Deadman didn't get to finish for the White Ring teleports him away.

" **Help them live!** "

 **-Antimatter Universe, Planet Qward-**

Boston is teleported in mid fall, "Talk?! Oh, shit!" he throws out his fist knowing that the Power Ring can give him the ability of flight, "C'mon. Fly! That's what the Rings can do, right? So do it. Fly! FLY!" a white aura surrounds Boston and he stops falling.

" **Fight!** "

"Fight?" Boston raised an eyebrow at this because that doesn't make very much sense. But then again, the White Ring never made much sense in the first place.

" **Fight!** "

"Fight what? Fight who?" he turns around to see the Anti-Monitor looming over him, "Do you want me to die again?" was one thing Boston Brand could say because the Anti-Monitor is one of the strongest beings in existence, "Because 'porting me in front of the Anti-Monitor is probably the fastest way to do it,"

" **Fight!** "

"You think I can go toe-to-toe with a Universe Eater? This guy consumes planets. My claim to fame was performing aerial acts without a net and that didn't work out so well which you probably know. Well, at least he can't-"

"Who are you?" says the Anti-Monitor

"Now you turn the invisibility off! Thanks!" of all times to becoming visible and that is right in front of the Anti-Monitor.

" **Fight!** "

The White Ring forces Boston to take aim, "What are you?"

" **Fight!** "

The light shines so brightly that it hurts Boston.

" **Fight for your life, Boston Brand of Earth!** "

White energy constructs of those that were brought back to life by the White Light charges and hurts the Anti-Monitor.

"Is this… Are you trying to tell me something?" this White Ring doesn't make sense no matter what, "Are all of us… The ones that you brought back… Are we back to stop the Anti-Monitor?"

" **No!** "

The Anti-Monitor looms over Boston once more. The former Deadman takes aim.

"Back off, big boy! Unless you want another blast of-" the White Ring doesn't do a thing, "Hey, fire! Come on!"

The Anti-Monitor was the one that does the blasting. The only thing that protected Boston Brand from being destroyed was the white aura surrounding him. He dodges another blast with him falling down below.

His power of flight is gone now, "What the hell did you bring me here for? I'm not used to trying to stay alive!" one would think yelling at a ring would make someone crazy, "Or is that the point? If it is, you made it, okay? I'll be careful! Next time I leap into the air I'll use a safety net, okay?"

" **Okay!** "

A white energy construct forms a net below Boston as it catches him. The Anti-Monitor just stares off into the distance.

 **-Pittsburgh-**

Ronnie slowly opens his eyes. The sight of a white ceiling shows that he's inside a hospital. Meaning something happened for him to be here.

"Ronald?"

"Professor? Ah.. Got a helluva headache. Where am I?"

"The university's medical center," stated Professor Stein

"What happened?" for the damnest Ronnie can't remember how he got here.

"The Atom managed to separate you and Jason from the Firestorm Matrix, but it cause a unique explosion. The resultant detonation transmuted everything inside the vault into table salt," explains the Professor.

"And… what about the Atom?" Ronnie put together that the Atom was in the vault with them as the explosion went off.

"He's cleaning up the lab. Fortunately, Firestorm's powers are still apparently unable to affect organic matter; unlike what the Black Lantern was able to do,"

"Where's Jason?"

"In the next room with his father. It's imperative we keep you and Jason separated."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"They're going to discharge you in a few minutes, Jason, then I'll get you home," said Jason's father.

"Home?" Jason crosses his arms for this is the few times that his father showed any concern.

"Back to Detroit,"

"No, Dad. I have a physics test tomorrow. I have to get back to my dorm room and study," Jason isn't about to throw everything away for his whole future is right in front of him.

"You need more time before you jump back into everything,"

"I want to learn more from Professor Stein about my powers. That's why I transferred here,"

"Jason, Professor Stein made it clear that you can't fuse Firestorm together anymore. The explosion could've-"

"I'm not giving up. I'm going to stay here and I'm going to study!"

"You're coming home. Today,"

"I didn't tell you what to do when Mom died, did I?"

Jason's father stares at his and turns away, "Have it your way." and with that Jason's father leaves.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Jason said you heard a voice before the detonation." Professor Stein says for this is the first time that there was a third voice in the Firestorm Matrix.

"Huh?" Ronnie put his pants on, "I don't know what he's talking about. I didn't hear anything. Where are my shoes?" he looks around for his shoes.

"Ronald, what's the hurry?"

"All you're telling me is Jason and I can't be Firestorm anymore, but you won't say why. You're just telling me it's dangerous," without being able to turn into Firestorm anymore Ronnie doesn't see the point of being a hero.

"You have to trust me. We don't want any more… explosions,"

"But there's something you're not telling me or Jason. Whatever," Ronnie knows how Professor Stein thinks because they were Firestorm at one point. Ronnie heads through the door, "All Jason's doing is blaming me for what the Black Lantern Firestorm did. But I don't even remember doing it because it wasn't me! He's gotta get it through that thick head of his,"

"Ronald, calm down," the Professor tries to get Ronnie to calm down for he will say something he'll regret.

"This is my life, Professor! I got another chance! And I'm not going to waste one more minute of it feeling guilty because someone else didn't-" Ronnie stopped to see Jason still sitting in his bed, "I… I'm gone."

Ronnie leaves the medical center. It wasn't his fault that Deathstorm killed someone close to Jason.

Ronnie, man," he runs his fingers through his hair, "You should've told them," what Ronnie hasn't told anyone is that he does remember. He remembers his time as Deathstorm.

 **-Flashback-**

"No! Don't do this. Please, Ronnie!"

"No! Don't do this. Please, Ronnie!"

"You're scared, but how scared are you? SHOW ME!"

Deathstorm's hand glows bright blue as Gehenna's face starts to turn into salt, "No! No please! It hurts!" Gehenna cries out in pain as this shouldn't be happening.

 **-Flashback End-**

"He, you! Raymond!" the yelling voice caused Ronnie to look around as a car come to a stop in front of him, "You stay away from my son, you hear me?" it was Jason's father who was yelling at him, "Stay the hell away!" Ronnie guesses Jason's father really does care for him in his own way.

 **-Somewhere in the North Atlantic-**

Arthur and Mera arrived at an isolated island somewhere where no people are located at. Arthur wants to try something since the dead giant squid came and took the pirate ship underneath the waters. The King of Atlantis stands in knee high water with his hand to the side of his head. A dead killer whale comes rushing out of the sea, bites and throws Arthur into the water.

"ARTHUR!" cried out Mera.

Arthur didn't waste any time as he rips the killer whale's lower jaw off since the body of the whale has decayed so much.

"I don't know why… or how I'm summoing dead sea life, but I've got to fix this,"

Mera swims over to her husband, "The Justice League hasn't been able to locate J'onn. Maybe the scientists in Atlantis-"

"NO! I'm not going back to Atlantis," he told his wife, "They're only helped me when they needed something. My Mother gave her life to save me from them. They hunted me for years… until they needed a leader. Then they cast me out again. The cycle became too familiar. They never truly stood by me,"

"Neither did I," said Mera as she takes Arthur's chin in her hand, "I may not be from Atlantis, but I was exactly like them. I deserted you when you needed me. But I promise now. Here. I will be by your side always, Arthur,"

"Mera, maybe your people-"

"MY people cannot help," her people want war and have blood. She does not want to go to them, "And even if they could, the Underwater Dimension they inhabit is sealed off from ours,"

"Then there's no going home for you either?"

"I am home." she takes her husband into her arms. She doesn't need the Underwater Dimension or Atlantis. Though her smile turns into a frown as what is to come.

 **-Pearl River, New York-**

J'onn arrives at the Rockland County Morgue to look at the dead bodies. The Last Martian stares at the bodies for all the skin was ripped off.

"Someone is making this personal, says J'onn as he doesn't like how they were killed, "The psychie flash that hit me on Mars along with reading Melissa Erdel's thoughts have made it clear I was not the only one brought to Earth by her father's transporter," the bodies were skinned by a hunter, "And now my investigation leads me here. To the cold bodies of this family, butchered for no apparent reason. This… horrendous method of killing; familiar in some strange way," J'onn looks through the evidence with him finding some dog hair, "Dog hair on their clothes. A family pet. Let's hope you survived."

 **-Rockland County Animal Shelter-**

Martian Manhunter arrived at the animal shelter with him looking through the files to find the dog. It didn't take too long with him going to said dog.

"Because I could use all the help I can get," he takes the dog into his arms and gently pets it while going through his memories, "What did you see, boy? Where you able to get a good look at who-" a creature pills her own skin off before pulling the skin off of her victims, "No. It's not possible," J'onn leaves the animal shelter with the dog since he doesn't have a home. He'll take the dog and keep him, "We need to go back to Colorado and I know an old woman who will enjoy your company, boy. A slight adjustment to your frontal lobe and the horror you witnessed will be gone," no one should have that kind of memory; not even a dog, "I just hope the storm of horror that's forming can be blown away as quickly."

 **-Bermuda Triangle-**

A small plane flies through a storm that is fixing to start. And from the looks of it it'll be a bad one.

"Tower, we're experiencing some kind of interference up here. Instruments are spinning." called out the pilot as something is causing this to happen. Only strong magnets could cause this.

 **-Silver City, New Mexico-**

The sheriff retapes the area off for they're calling it a night. They know since no one can lift the thing they don't have to leave someone to guard it.

"I don't know where Green Lantern went, but he'll be back, Russel, and until he gets here we gotta-"

"Hey, Jerry, you see that?"

"See what?"

 **-Bermuda Triangle-**

"We're free!" calls out several voices from the waters below. Energy starts to gather just below the surface.

 **-Silver City, New Mexico-**

"The White Lantern. It just started blinking." the light from the White Lantern become intense.

 **-Bermuda Triangle-**

Lightning comes out of the waters below and strikes the plane causing it to explode and crash into the waters.

 **-Peruvian Jungle-**

Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and Lady Blackhawk fly through the skies over the jungle below. They've been flying for several hours now since they have to stop every now and then because Lady Blackhawk isn't use to flying at all. The Claw of Horus has brought them here for some strange reason. The Claw points them towards a building that is right in the middle of the whole jungle. Hawkman dives and crashes through the ceiling of the building. Hawkwoman and Lady Blackhawk fly through the hole and land next to him.

"Someone's be meticulous about keeping tabs on us," Carter looks around as he sees artifacts about his and Sandra's past lives.

"And not only photos of you in action, but as civilians too. There are even photos of Sandra in here," Shayera looks at all the photos that were taken. There are a few of her, but after sometime they stop appearing.

Sandra doesn't like that someone was spying on her. It makes her feel violated, "Who would do this?" she turns around to come face to face with something she wished she never seen, "Oh my god, are those-?"

"Hath-Set. That bastard!" hanging from the wall are death masks with photos hanging next to them, "He took the time after murdering us to make death masks of our faces like some damn prize!"

"The thought of Hath-Set smiling and standing over our bodies while we bled out; running his fingers over my face as he set the plaster molds. Makes my stomach turn," says Lady Blackhawk for this is a little too much for her.

"But why go so far?" Shayera asks as this doesn't make sense. This is like a serial killer to takes a trophy of each kill.

"This ancient curse Hath-Set placed on us is like the Sword of Damocles over our heads, Sandra," he takes one of his death masks, "Instead of letting it swing down and kill us he keeps dangling it; toying with us. Letting us know he's in control of us. Of our destiny," growling in anger Carter smashes the death mask before taking his mace and breaking more of the death masks, "WELL NO MORE! He's been skating through the ages on our blood; riding through immortality on our back! One our death!" smash some more of the death masks, "Hunting us down! Killing us and anyone else in his way!" smashing more of the death masks, "From here on out we're taking control of our own destiny, Sandra! We're going to make our fate!" breathing heavy and trying to calm down from his rage, "It's time we hunt Hath-Set down and kill him." Lady Blackhawk place a hand on Carter's should to give him some form of comfort.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"The battle glove you described him wearing is the Claw of Horus. With it's help, it will only be a matter of time before," the sound of gunfire can be heard, "The screams of your men grow louder. The Hawks have reached the perimeter forces sooner than expected," says Hath-Set as he holds up a skeleton, "Keep them away from this gate by any means necessary until I am through," pink energy leaves the skeleton. Hath-Set soon holds up the second skeleton as pink energy leaves the bones.

"Not that I give a shit, but aren't you taking supplies or other weapons with you?" asked the guard

"Everything I desire is waiting for me on the other side,"

"And my money for finding the bones?"

"The funds agreed upon have been wired to your Swiss account." stated Hath-Set.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The battle between the Hawks and the mercenaries isn't too hard for Shayera and Carter. Using her wings with speed that none of the mercenaries follow take them out with ease. Carter goes in and fast with brute force as his wings block all the bullets they fire at him. Lady Blackhawk stays in the back and knock out anyone that the two in the front may of missed. Both Hawkman and Hawkwoman both agreed that Lady Blackhawk isn't truly ready to start fighting as they know what is to come.

"We're coming Hath-Set! We're coming to really end this!"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A blinding pink light shines so brightly that Hath-Set has to cover his eyes, "Yes! The gate has recognized their bones! I only wish I could see the Hawks' faces now that they realize who's bested them, but that will have to wait for another day. A wold awaits my guiding hand," Hath-Set sets forth and leaves behind the guard.

"You better get through the gate because they're almost-" he didn't get a chance to finish because Hawkman strikes him down.

Hawkwoman and Lady Blackhawk land behind Carter. Both women couldn't form any words for what they see.

"And I thought the death masks he made of us were twisted enough…" says Lady Blackhawk for this is even worst than the death masks.

"Looks like we found what Hath-Set was digging for,"

"Yeah… our bones… all of them,"

"From each and every one of our past lives."

What Hawkman and Lady Blackhawk are talking about is a spinning gate made of bones that at one point in their past lives where them. A pink glow is coming from each of the skeletons. Shayera is starting to like that she isn't the reincarnation of Chay-Ara because that would mean it would be her bones spinning in this gate.

One thing runs through all three of their minds; what was Hath-Set planning?


End file.
